LA DAMA DEL RETRATO
by Pathya Strovski
Summary: Una misteriosa dama pintada en óleo, un encaprichado hombre se ha enamorado de ella, la encontrará y sabrá el Gran secreto del Patriarca del Clan Andley
1. Chapter 1

**LA DAMA DEL RETRATO**

**Prólogo**

Él se ha quedado prendado de un retrato en una exposición en el Museo Metropolitano, la belleza de la persona que se encuentra dentro de este cuadro se centra en un par de ojos, buscando información acerca del cuadro se da cuenta que nadie conoce su procedencia, ni el año en el que fue realizado; sólo que fue un cuadro regalado a la hija de un empresario de Londres o al menos eso es lo que decía la placa de identificación que se encuentra al pie del cuadro. Descubre ¿quién será la dama del retrato?

Ésta historia es de mi propia autoría, sin lucro alguno; sus personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y/o Yumiko Igarashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**LA DAMA DEL RETRATO PATHYA STROVSKI**

**Capítulo I**

**El museo**

Era noviembre, una limusina se desplazaba por la octava avenida rumbo al fastuoso Museo Metropolitano, la mujer que se encontraba en la parte de atrás miraba por la ventana, frente a ella un hombre, el cual trataba de encontrar el mensaje en su celular del que fuera su compañero en la universidad cinco años antes. La mujer se había percatado de la hora, estaban por llegar pero nuevamente tarde, aquel hombre que tenía enfrente no solía ser tan despistado, dado que el mensaje que trataba de localizar no era precisamente en su celular si no en el de ella.

Se puede saber ¿que buscas? – le cuestionó risueña la morena.

Nada, recuerdo que el mensaje lo vi cuando me puse el corbatín, por aquí estaba – comentó el castaño.

Archie me admira que seas tan despistado, el celular al que llegó el mensaje fue al mío – aclaró ella.

Annie, ¿de verdad? Entonces ¡dámelo! – le pidió extendiéndole la mano.

Para qué, él ya llegó desde hace un par de horas y nosotros vamos _retrasados_ – recalcó la palabra.

Si lo sé, pero ese juego no podía postergarlo, mi hermano me debía la apuesta y tenía que pagármela – aclaró el castaño.

Sí amor, pero Stear no iba para ningún lado; si viven casi juntos – era el colmo de la desesperación.

Bueno lo importante es que ya llegamos – dijo Archie con alivio.

Si Archie pero es tardísimo, veremos si no el Tío Abuelo nos reclama nuevamente por llegar tarde – retó ella.

Lo va hacer, pero me responsabilizaré por ello, además también busco a mi amigo, quiero que lo conozcas – le tomó de la mano.

De acuerdo, pero ya vámonos – lo jaló apenas la limosina paro totalmente.

Annie se acomodó el vestido de seda azul, se sujetó el abrigo de piel en color blanco y tomó su bolso, preparándose para bajarse de la limusina. Archie por su parte se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y los puños, cuando salió jaló el saco del traje y miró hacia atrás para ofrecerle el brazo a su esposa. Caminaban entre personas del mundo del periodismo y a la entrada del Museo se encontraron con unos ojos pardos serios y ligeramente enfurecidos.

Archie sabes que es de mala educación llegar tarde a tus compromisos. Annie querida deberías decirle a Archie que no puede llegar tarde a estos eventos – los recriminó tajantemente.

Si tía abuela lo haré. Archie te lo dije, la tía abuela es una, veremos cómo nos va con tu tío – le hizo una mueca de hastío.

No te preocupes, la tía abuela es así, no pasará nada. Ven, vamos a donde están todos – la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta donde estaban los demás miembros.

Archie y tu hermano ¿dónde está? Patricia y él no han llegado aún – reclamó la matriarca.

Llegara más tarde tía abuela, estábamos juntos cuando nos acordamos del compromiso – aclaró él de inmediato.

Ustedes dos no tienen remedio. Vamos a la sala de espera, ahí están los demás – salió rumbo hacia ésta.

Si tía abuela, adelante – le dio el pase.

Gracias Archie, al menos sé que conservas algunos modales – la señora se alegró por ello.

Annie, Archie ¿cómo están sobrinos? – Albert les recibió muy contento.

Tío abuelo, muy bien gracias – contestó archie sorprendido ya que el abrazo casi lo deja sin aire.

Nada de tío abuelo, soy Albert, si me siguen diciendo así, me sentiré como un anciano – declaró el rubio.

Pues no lo eres William y ellos deben llamarte como lo que eres, su tío abuelo – reclamó la señora Elroy.

Si tía, bueno ustedes saben que cuando ella no esté por aquí pueden decirme Albert, solamente así – hizo una seña para que ellos tomaran nota.

De acuerdo, así lo haremos tío – el castaño estaba de acuerdo mientras buscaba a alguien entre todos los que estaban ahí reunidos.

Bueno, dime Archie ¿a quién buscas con tanta insistencia? – le cuestionó el rubio.

A un amigo, me dijo que me esperaría en la sala, pero no lo veo por ningún lado – le informó.

Amor, seguramente anda dando una vuelta por ahí, no esperabas que después de dos horas seguiría aquí ¿o sí? – le reprochó.

Por supuesto que no, sólo lo estaba buscando. Me permiten unos minutos – besando la mano de su esposa, se alejó de la sala de espera y salió rumbo a las salas contiguas.

Eso espero, que sean unos minutos solamente – le dijo Annie con preocupación, porque su adorable esposo nunca se tardaba unos minutos.

Archie salió de la sala y comenzó a buscar por las salas contiguas, pronto se encontró con el auditorio, en la puerta vio un desplegado que anunciaba la colección de Madame Clawson, donde la pieza de mayor valor era un retrato de una dama, valuada en tres millones de libras. Archie no podría creerlo, que pintura podría valer esa exorbitante cantidad, Clawson, Madame CLawson ese apellido se le hacía conocido, del auditorio se dirigió a la sala de exhibiciones especiales que se encontraba en el segundo piso, la mayoría de las personas que se estaban en ese pequeño espacio eran hombres, ya que las mujeres estaban alrededor de las demás pinturas de la exhibición.

Archie se encontraba intrigado, todos aquellos hombres se estaban en un misterioso trance, Archie se interrumpió cuando el vibrador de su celular sonó y tuvo que alejarse para contestar.

Archie ¿dónde demonios andas? – le preguntaron desde el otro lado de la línea, era Stear.

Estoy en el segundo piso, voy en unos momentos – le dijo y cortó la llamada.

Archie colgó yse dio cuenta que al frente del retrato se encontraba la silueta de un hombre castaño y alto, precisamente la persona que buscaba. Cuando alzó la vista no podía creerlo, la figura de una dama se encontraba en ese lugar, vestía de época y lo más admirable era aquel par de ojos que se encontraban plasmados en la tela al óleo. Archie se quedó sin palabras, sólo mirando y observando cada detalle de esa pintura, los hombres a su alrededor danzaban como si flotaran alrededor de ella, ahora es que se explicaba el precio de ese retrato, era algo parecido al brillo de la candidez que esos ojos expresaban, por así decirlo.

Terrence… Terrence, amigo ¿como estás? – lo saludó efusivamente.

¡Eh! Ah sí, Archie ¿Cómo estás? – lo saludó sin prestarle tanta atención.

¡Qué entusiasmo Terrence! Parece que nos vimos ayer, salúdame al menos – dijo él mientras lo veía de reojo.

Lo siento Archie, es que estaba admirando la pintura – se disculpó.

Sí muy bella, no lo crees – le sonrió sin desearlo.

Demasiado, esos ojos…- volteó a verla nuevamente.

Bellos, pero dime ya has visto todo el museo – le preguntó rápidamente.

No, aún no – contestó sin agregar nada más.

¿Qué has hecho durante dos horas? – le preguntó sinceramente.

Sólo he visto este cuadro – le aclaró.

¿Sólo éste? Y ¿los demás? – cuestionó algo contrariado.

Ningún otro, sólo me interesa este, dime Archie ¿conoces a madame Clawson? – le preguntó a su sobrino.

No en realidad no, pero la tía abuela debe conocerla – afirmó él.

Pues vayamos con tu tía, tendrá que decirme cómo encuentro a la dama que posó para este retrato – habló con determinación.

A Terrence se le hizo muy difícil apartarse de esa pintura, algo lo llamaba, no era activación, era más bien que la conocía de algún otro lado. Cuando bajaron a la sala de espera del primer piso, todos voltearon a verle, él se acercó a saludar, ya que apenas y conocía a la familia.

Tía Elroy te presento a Terrence Grandchester, un entrañable amigo de la universidad.

Mucho gusto bella dama – Terrence utilizó las armas que su padre le enseño cuando se trataba de quedar bien con una señora.

Encantada joven Grandchester, qué galante – respondió ella ante tal saludo.

A sus pies madame – estrechó los talones y se inclinó lentamente.

Bueno Terrence ya conoces a Annie, Stear y Patty. Aún te falta mi tío abuelo William, Patriarca del Clan y a mis primos, los Leagan – esto último lo dijo con desgano, cada miembro presentado inclinaba la cabeza.

Mucho gusto – respondía Terrence ante cada persona. Encantando de conocerles. ¿Cómo se la están pasando? – preguntó cortésmente.

Encantada de conocerte, Archie nos ha hablado mucho de ti y las revistas no dicen mucho – contestó de manera efusiva Elisa, demasiado atenta.

Elisa, no te he hablado nunca de él – inquirió Archie.

Silencio Archie, no ves que importunas a tu amigo Terrence – le contestó cuando ya se había aferrado a su brazo.

Neil llévate a tu hermana, está haciendo el ridículo – ordenó la Tía Abuela.

Si tía abuela, Elisa mis padres quieren vernos – le informó a la pelirroja.

Pero…- intentó protestar ella pero Neil fue más ávido y logro interrumpirla antes de que la tía protestara… nuevamente.

Anda Elisa, apresúrate – la apuró.

¡Qué bueno que se la llevó! Elisa siempre haciendo sus escenas cautivadoras – expresó una sonriente Annie.

¡Annie! - la reprendió su esposo.

Es la verdad Archie, aunque tú lo dudes, Terrence tiene todo lo que Elisa quiere – agregó de forma inocente la morena.

Es cierto Archie, no va a perder la oportunidad para buscar más oportunidades de gastar el dinero que no se ha ganado – afirmó Stear.

Bueno chicos, tía abuela ¿conoces a Madame Clawson? – le preguntó tratando de averiguar lo que Terrence quería saber.

Claro, es una familia muy antigua en Londres, ¿por qué Archie? – cuestionó extrañada.

Es que expuso unos cuadros y hay uno que esta valuado en tres millones de libras – comentó el castaño.

Una fuerte cantidad para un cuadro – mencionó ella.

Si tía, madame Clawson adquirió esa pintura hace poco, dicen que es mágica – comentó Stear.

¡Tonterías! Ninguna pintura tiene magia – contestó restándole importancia al tema.

Es cierto, tía abuela, mi padre dice que la pintura tiene un efecto mágico ya que atrae a los hombres y sólo a ellos – argumentó Annie.

Madame Elroy, puede presentarnos a madame Clawson, por favor – pidió un encantador Terrence.

No coman ansias, la conocerán esta misma noche, es por ella esta reunión – les comentó alegre.

En verdad tía abuela – dijeron al unísono Archie y Stear.

Efectivamente, sólo les advierto, Madame Clawson no da entrevistas ni datos de la pintura, así que no insistan con el tema delante de ella, porque puede cambiar de idea y llevársela sin que nadie se dé cuenta, está claro – reafirmó ella.

Si tía abuela – todos contestaron de igual forma.

Una hora más tarde, la recepción en la sala de exhibiciones especiales dio inicio, durante esa hora Terrence trato de averiguar más sobre el retrato con su corredor de arte, obteniendo muy poca información, declarando así ser todo un misterio. Terrence rememoraba aquella mirada, sorprendiéndose así mismo por la magia que decían que poseía el retrato, no tenía ni idea de quién era la dama, no sabía dónde estaría después el cuadro, eso se lo había encargado a Joefrey, su corredor, costara lo que costara tenía que saber donde podría estar esa chica.

Cuando dio el comienzo, el museo estaba repleto, la sala contigua se encontraba con viandas exquisitas y rebosantes de copas de champagne, la distinguida madame Clawson platicaba amenamente con madame Elroy. El castaño se acercó a ellas, tratando de parecer como una casualidad.

Joven Grandchester, aquí – lo llamó abanicando su pañuelo.

Me llamaba Madame Elroy – le hizo una reverencia atento al llamado.

Por supuesto, mire le presento a Madame Clawson, Henriette el es hijo de Richard – realizó las debidas presentaciones.

Richard, dónde he oído ese nombre, ah..Richard el Duque, hace tanto tiempo – comenzó a cavilar.

Efectivamente madame, mi padre nunca tuvo la fortuna de hablarme de tan bella dama – sabia que las viejas señoras les encantaba la adulación y si esa era una forma de obtener mayor información lo haría hasta lo absurdo.

¡Qué cortés es usted! Tal cual su padre. Pero dígame ¿cómo esta él? – le cuestionó ya que hacía unos diez años que se había alejado de Londres para irse a vivir a su casa en Escocia.

Muerto, digo mi padre falleció ya hace un par de años, madame – puso un semblante demasiado parco para su gusto.

Lo siento, que torpe soy, no me imaginaba que Richard hubiese fallecido. ¡Cómo nos frecuentábamos muy poco! – la anciana ya no sabía que decir, por lo que trato de excusarse.

Si madame, pero en realidad ahora duele menos, por lo pronto estoy a sus pies madame – intentó no tomar en cuenta la mudez de madame Clawson y comenzó a despedirse.

Gracias joven Grandhcester. Tendremos cosas que platicar de Richard, significó tanto en mi vida, ven a verme a mí villa en Londres, viajaré junto con ella –señaló la pintura, la próxima semana, si gusta puede visitarme en Villa Clawson a fines de la próxima semana, lo espero – le ofreció una simple invitación.

Me honra su invitación madame, estaré por allá encantado, con su permiso – le besó el dorso de su mano a ambas señoras y se retiro con un leve saludo.

Pase joven Grandchester. Elroy dime ¿cómo fue lo de Grandchester? – le cuestionó madame Clawson.

Pues no sé muy bien, lo único que sé es que Terrence se ha vuelto muy serio y no invitó a nadie al sepelio de su padre. Lo sé por Eleonor, ella aún vive en el Castillo Grandchester, a las afueras de Londres – le informó la poca información que había obtenido de Eleonor hacia unos meses después del sepelio de Richard.

Pobre Eleonor, bueno desde que descubrí este retrato se me ha ido la vida indescriptiblemente rápido, aún no sé lo que ha pasado con todas mis amistades, en realidad debería de visitar a muchas de ellas – aclaró el propósito fijado.

Por supuesto, aún me pregunto si existe la dama que está plasmada en ese retrato Henriette, ¿sabes algo? – le cuestionó como no queriendo saber algo más que pudiera ayudarle a Terrence.

Pues no lo sé a ciencia cierta, cuando lo adquirí venía de una subasta y nadie sabe de su procedencia, sólo que pertenecía al Conde de Lowless y anteriormente a su tía Claudine, pero realmente no conozco mas allá de ellos. Aunque déjame decirte que mis más allegados familiares dicen que la chica de este retrato vive en Escocia, que la pintura no tiene más de tres años, que la chica tiene unos veinte años recién cumplidos y es hija adoptiva de los…- madame Clawson se vio interrumpida por un hombre rubio que llamaba a la Señora Elroy.

Tía Elroy ¿dónde ha estado? El señor Richmond la está buscando, perdón madame Clawson a sus pies – saludó el rubio a la otrora.

William, qué gusto me da verle, siempre tan atento, le platicaba a su tía la procedencia de este cuadro – le incitó a contarle a su tía, pero el rubio se negaba constantemente a ello.

Bueno mis señoras, eso tendrán que platicarlo más adelante, tía ve con el señor Richmond que está dando de vueltas en la sala de estar, mientras yo me quedo acompañar a Henrriette – le aseguró el rubio.

Por supuesto, en un momento regreso Henrriete – se despidió la señora Elroy y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en busca del Señor Richmond.

Si querida, me quedo bien acompañada, dime William por qué no le has dicho nada a Elroy – lo cuestionó apretándole el brazo.

Simplemente porque no lo entendería Henrriette, que bueno que llegué a tiempo, ella ha significado todo el tiempo que me paso en Escocia, he hecho hasta lo imposible por quedarme a su lado, pero no parece suficiente, necesito tu ayuda Henrriette, pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad y Europa le queda ya muy pequeña, quiere viajar a América, debo evitarlo, ayúdame Henrriette – le suplicaba fervorosamente.

William, no puedes mantenerla atrapada en Escocia y lo sabes. Es acaso que la amas demasiado – inquirió ella.

No, solo que no puedo dejarla ir, no tan pronto – afirmó él con desgano.

Es tu hija…de tu sangre, merece el lugar que le corresponde – insistió madame Clawson.

Lo sé Henrriette, pero dime ¿cómo puedo esconderla de mi tía? Si no quiere estar más conmigo, me duele que quiera alejarse de mí – argumentó él.

Cuéntale a Elroy sobre ella, sólo revela parte de tu historia, no tienes por qué hablarle de Josephine – le recordó a la madre de su hija.

La odiará, lo sé, se supone que debo de estar agradecido con Josephine por darme ese gran apoyo, pero tampoco actué bien con ella, por mi testarudez y mi miedo la perdí, la perdí absurdamente cuando ella solo me amó. Era un pequeño estúpido por no darme cuenta de su estado, pero no me lo dijo, compréndeme solo tenía catorce años, éramos demasiado jóvenes y no tuve el valor de enfrentarme a mi tía entonces – recordaba lo sucedido mientras se apartaba de todo el mundo para que no escucharan esa historia oculta de su vida.

Los errores se pagan, tu hija sabe la verdad y ella te apoyará, anda William díselo a tu tía, aquí en Nueva York, en Chicago, en Boston e incluso en Escocia, pero hazlo, los 21 años de tu hija están a la vuelta de la esquina y no podrás evitar que tu demás familia se encuentren, sobretodo porque tu apellido es reconocido, White es difícil de recordar, pero Andley no, decide lo que sea mejor para ella, no para ti – le insistió hasta el cansancio.

Tienes razón Henrriette, pero tendrás que ayudarme, no podré con todo esto cuando se presente la ocasión – se excusó ante ella.

Ya tienes la ocasión, celebraré una fiesta para el cuadro de ella dentro de dos semanas, te enviaré la invitación y además creo que ese joven que está ahí también irá. Llévala tres días antes y todo esto saldrá a la luz, pero eso sí, nadie sabrá el secreto de este cuadro hasta la celebración, te ha quedado claro – le pidió.

Así se hará Henrriette, así se hará – finalmente William Andley haría lo correcto.

La señora Elroy estaba atenta, Henrriette admiraba ese cuadro más que a nada, más que a nadie, la existencia de la magia era un gancho demasiado atractivo para ella, pero una realidad demasiado plausible, tanta que no solamente sus sobrinos estaban encantados con ese efecto, también lo hacían su sobrino y el joven Grandchester.

Terrence Grandchester conocido como un Don Juan en Nueva York era ahora un chico responsable, desde la muerte de Richard se había aislado del mundo de los paparazzi como de los chismes de la farándula, tenía algo más de tres años que no se le conocía amantes y mucho menos una novia en puerta, se concentraba sólo en los negocios del mundo teatral en Nueva York y responsabilidades del ducado, por lo que era visita frecuente en Londres, junto a su madre Eleonor. Muchas de sus amistades eran ya ancianos que dependían del clan, incluso algunos decían que William habitaba la mansión de la Villa de Escocia demasiado como para tener otras ocupaciones en América y no preocuparse por ellas. Pero lo que parecía más extraño, era la asidua confluencia de los negocios de William en Londres que los de América, varias veces había presenciado la referencia de asistir a algún evento y él que disgustaba de hacer presencia en eventos sociales ahora de buenas a primeras se encontraba encantado de asistir a ellas, corría en especial un rumor que siempre se encontraba acompañado de una chica mucho menor que él, pero bellísima, de ojos cautivadores tal cuales como los del retrato que estaban exhibiendo en esa noche.

Lo que Elroy no sabía era que esa misma dama no pertenecía a otro siglo, ni era mucho menos una desconocida; para su suerte lo único que tenía en mente y debería descubrir era si la chica en cuestión era novia u alguna amiga de su sobrino, ya que nadie conocía el parentesco que había entre ellos dos. Debía averiguarlo, ya que un matrimonio o una vida fuera de este era una situación que ella jamás permitiría en su vida.

Mientras la tía abuela cavilaba sobre estos asuntos, Terrence y los muchachos hablaban del retrato.

Qué tal si existiera la dama que posó para el retrato – mencionó Terrence.

Quizás si Terrence, quizás ella exista pero debe tener por lo menos 100 años – mencionó Archie mofándose de su amigo.

¡Qué gracioso Archie! Pero algo me dice que la chica está más cerca de nosotros de lo que imaginamos – comentó Terrence.

Pues el vestido es de la época de principios de 1900. Crees que aún sea ella, así de joven – Annie vio la pintura detenidamente.

No lo sé Annie, pero te juro que lo averiguaré – declaró el castaño.

Increíble, Terrence Grandchester enamorado de un cuadro – dijo Archie soltando una sonora carcajada, totalmente incrédulo.

No digas tonterías, no es el cuadro el que me interesa, esa chica debe de existir, lo sé y les juro que lo voy averiguar – afirmó Terrence.

Has dicho, lo siento no pongas esa cara – se mofó Stear.

Permiso, debo retirarme – Terrence salió expulsado de ese círculo cuando escuchó el tonto comentario de Stear.

Pero Terrence, no lo tomes así – se excusó Stear.

Terrence Grandchester se había ido del museo, Archie y los demás se sintieron incómodos ante ello, pero algo daba de vueltas en su cabeza, se subió a su convertible y tomó su celular, marcó el numero de Eleonor.

Madre.

Terry, ¿dónde estás? – le preguntó su madre animadamente.

Pues de hecho estoy en Nueva york, ¿podría quedarme en la Villa de Escocia algunos días Eleonor? – le cuestionó Terrence.

Por supuesto hijo, no deberías de pedirme permiso, la Villa es tuya – le aclaró su madre.

Bueno, iré a mi departamento a empacar y mañana por la mañana tomaré el jet para llegar allá a eso del medio día – desde cuando Terrence le contaba su forma de actuar eso era extraño.

De acuerdo, espero que estés bien, ¿está todo bien? – le cuestionó notando preocupación.

Sí, todo está bien madre, sólo quiero averiguar unas cosas y además quería pasar unos días descansando – le informó a Eleonor.

Bueno hijo, espero que pases a visitarme – le advirtió.

Por supuesto, cuando llegue a Londres pasaré a visitarte. Hasta luego – se despidió de ella con una sonrisa que no pudo ver.

Hasta pronto, Terry…- lo llampo de pronto.

Si madre – contestó él.

¡Cuídate! – le deseo y colgó antes de que pudiera contestarle.

Terrence colgó el teléfono con una gran sonrisa, del otro lado de la línea daba el tono, suspiró y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco. Tan pronto llegó a su departamento se le ocurrió revisar en la red alguna información de la familia Clawson, pero no encontró más nada que la eterna amistad, aunque lejana de su padre con Henrriette Clawson; pensó detenidamente en la familia Andley, quizás podría saber cuál era la conexión de aquel clan con las otras familias en Londres, entonces se le había ocurrido una idea que no dejaría de buscar, se metió a la red y tecleó, Clan Andley, pero no encontró gran cosa, de pronto, apareció un periódico que tenía una remembranza sobre un acontecimiento de hacía dos meses:

"_William Albert Andley, Patriarca del Clan Andley fue visto en la reunión de la familia Dumpsey donde Lady Dumpsey festejaba su cumpleaños, el misterioso Patriarca Andley llegó acompañado de una bella señorita de la que nadie sabe su nombre, pero sabemos de buena fuente que pronto cumplirá 21 años. Es acaso que el Patriarca más asediado de Europa y América finalmente ha caído en las redes del amor y de esta fémina desconocida, en estos momentos William Andley tiene alrededor de cuarenta años, esperemos que en la próxima reunión a la que asistan encontramos más información"._

Imposible, tienen la nota pero no la fotografía. Quién hace esta línea, veamos página 12 F -efectivamente ahí estaba, Tom Stevenson. Stear ¡hola! – lo saludó con demasiado entusiasmo.

Hola Terrence, Archie ha estado buscándote, ¿dónde se supone que estás? – cuestionó Stear.

En mi departamento, mañana debo viajar, pero Stear quiero saber si tú conoces a Tom Stevenson, es periodista de sociales en el diario de Londres – le cuestionó sin agregar más.

Sí claro, pero tú también lo conoces – le informó.

¿De verdad? - exclamó sorprendido.

Sí Tommy es ese tal Stevenson, ¿por qué? Tienes su teléfono – le preguntó tratando de adivinar si tenía el teléfono en su celular.

Sí claro gracias Stear y avísale a Archie que no me encuentro por allá – le pidió de favor a Stear.

Por supuesto, ¿estás bien? – le insistió.

Sí ahora si Stear, saludos a las chicas. Tommy, quien iba a creer que el Gran Tommy se dedicará a las noticias de chismes, por aquí estaba tu teléfono, aquí esta – lo apartó y marcó. Bueno ¿tommy? – lo llamó por su apelativo en Eaton.

Perdone ¿quién habla? – era extraño pero Tom no reconocía el número.

Soy Terrence de Eaton, recuerdas al actor amigo de Archie – le mencionó el parentesco con Archie.

¡Terry, amigo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Puedo servirte en algo? – hablaba tan rápido que Terrence no supo cuál de todas contestar.

Ah sí, cuánto tiempo, dirás que ahora me interesa saber de ti, aunque realmente es por tu trabajo – refirió el motivo de la llamada.

Dime en ¿qué puedo ayudarte? – insistió Tom.

En realidad hace unos meses escribiste una crónica sobre el Señor William Albert Andley – refirió la nota.

Oh sí, por ello subí de puesto, te interesa saber del Clan más importante de Londres entonces – comentó Tom intrigado.

Bueno no precisamente, me interesa saber de la chica que lo acompañaba en esa cena – soltó tajante.

No sé qué te parezca, se sabe poco de ella, pero mira puedes venir a mi oficina o a la casa aquí en Londres y te doy todo lo que he podido encontrar – le sugirió.

Me parece estupendo, cuándo podría visitarte, será posible mañana – insistió nuevamente.

Mañana…déjame ver, si mira tengo tiempo a las seis de la tarde, que te parece si cenamos en Nobu, te espero a las 7:00, sabes ¿dónde está? – le cuestionó mirando hacia el techo.

Por supuesto, te veo allá a las 7:00, se puntual y te llevaré toda la información que necesitas – declaró él.

Sí claro, hasta mañana – Tom se despidió y colgó.

Hasta mañana – Terrence hizo lo mismo.

Terrence se encaminó a ponerse la pijama y en la oscuridad de su habitación admiró la noche estrellada que en esos momentos podía presumir la ciudad de Nueva York, algo que no pasó desapercibido fue la incesante mirada del retrato, quién será la dama que aparecía en él, se veía mucho más joven de lo que presumía el periódico, ¿será la misma? Dentro de esas cavilaciones se encontraba cuando sin darse cuenta se quedó cálida y profundamente dormido.

Continuará…

Ésta historia es de mi propia autoría, sin lucro alguno; sus personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y/o Yumiko Igarashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

**Londres**

Terrence se despertó alrededor del mediodía, era tardísimo por lo que en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba metiendo las maletas al auto y se dirigía al aeropuerto, tomó la ruta más rápida y llegó en un récord de 20 minutos al JFK, su tripulación ya lo estaba esperando, él se notaba impaciente, increíblemente impaciente tal como era antes, pero debía conservar la calma aún faltaban seis horas para ver a Tom, así que visitaría a Georgiana para distraerse unas horas, servía que caminaba un rato para despejarse y soportar la larga espera.

Georgiana era una modelo que visitaba a Terrence de vez en cuando, años atrás fueron amantes, pero últimamente él había decidido dar por terminada la relación, ya que desde la muerte de Richard Grandchester, su padre, el modo de vida y hasta él mismo había cambiado. Aún seguía fiel a su pasión: el teatro, pero también debía cumplir con las condiciones especiales del Ducado de su padre, así que además de todas sus ocupaciones su vida de libertino concluyó justo cuando su padre tuvo a bien heredarle el Ducado.

Se encuentra la señorita Georgiana – preguntó Terrence a la mucama de Georgiana.

Por supuesto señor Grandchester espere en la sala, en un momento la llamo – contestó la chica.

Gracias Stacy – agradeció él cuando la mucama desapareció en las escaleras.

La casa de Georgiana se encontraba cerca del lugar donde sería la cena con Tom Stevenson.

¡Terrence! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes muchos días? ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? – sugirió finalmente..

Hola Georgie, no gracias, me quedaré con mi madre – terminó por decir.

¡Ah! pensaba que venías de vacaciones – soltó ella.

Algo así, de hecho vengo a ver a Madame Clawson, ¿la conoces? – cuestionó el castaño.

Pero ella vive en Escocia, linda señora, pero no te parece que está muy… anciana para hacerte feliz – tan pronto soltando incoherencias pensó Tereence.

No la busco para eso, ni siquiera a ti te busco para eso y lo sabes, sólo estoy esperando las noticias para un negocio y dentro de quince días viajaré a Escocia – le contó él.

No tienes que ser tan grosero Terrence, lo siento pensé que eran amantes. Puedo acompañarte a Escocia si quieres – se ofreció a acompañarle.

No gracias, bueno sólo viene a visitarte, digo si no puedes hablar de otra cosa más que de ti, me retiro – soltó una sonrisa aburrida y se levantó.

Bueno hablemos de otra cosa, si te vas a poner en ese plan – dijo ella.

¿Cómo has estado? – comenzó él sentándose en el pórtico.

Bien, aunque no se note he tenido mucho trabajo, tengo un evento este fin de semana en Francia. Y a ti ¿cómo te ha ido? – era tan sencillo, a Terrence últimamente las platicas triviales lo mantenían feliz.

Bien, los negocios avanzan y el Ducado como siempre, mi madre se ocupa de casi todo lo que acontece en Londres y yo me encuentro en Nueva York ya sabes, Broadway esta allá – contaba él como si fuera Eleonor con quién hablaba.

Sí claro y de novias ¿cómo andas? – cuestionó como si no quisiera preguntar.

Ninguna, tampoco tengo amantes, si es lo que quieres saber…- agregó él.

Pero ¿ningún prospecto? – refirió la castaña.

Georgie ya sabes que ni siquiera te daría una pista, en el caso en el que existiera alguna - recalcó.

Al menos lo intenté – replicó ella.

Buen intento, bueno nos vemos más tarde o quizás otro día, tengo una cena de negocios aquí cerca, me sé el camino – se levantó dándole un beso en la mejilla a la cual Georgie se tocó después de que lo perdió de vista en el recibidor.

Al menos despídete de mí. Terrence ¿qué te ha pasado? Ahora te has vuelto más frío y antes…antes eras tan diferente – dijo mientras le rodaba una lágrima por la mejilla, la cual alcanzó a limpiarla.

Terrence iba caminando hacia Nobu, el aire era especialmente frío, pero necesitaba calmar la ansiedad que le provocaba esa interminable espera, había copiado a su teléfono celular el retrato que madame Clawson exhibió en Nueva York. Admiraba cada detalle como si lo quisiera grabar en su memoria, tan abstraído se encontraba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había llegado al restaurante mucho antes de lo previsto. Era inevitable, tenía que entrar en algún momento.

Buenas noches,

Buenas noches señor…- el hostess se quedó mirándolo cuando le preguntó su nombre.

Terrence Grandchester servidor- se presentó como si nada.

Señor perdone no lo reconocí, hacía tiempo que no lo teníamos por aquí. Alfred el privado para el joven – apresuró a uno de los meseros.

Morrison, espere, hay una reservación a nombre de Thomas Stevenson – señaló en el libro de reservaciones.

Por supuesto, es a las siete de la noche, Alfred condúcelo hacia allá, cuando llegue el señor Stevenson procede de igual manera – le dio indicaciones al mesero.

Gracias Morrison – agradeció el castaño.

Caballero sígame. Por favor, desea tomar algo – le ofreció la carta de bebidas.

Un whiskey – la dejó en la mesa.

Por supuesto, algo más – insistió el mesero.

Por el momento es todo. Alfred, espere tiene los periódicos de hoy – tenía que leer algo, lo que sea antes de que se volviera loco.

Claro que sí, en un momento se los traigo – se retiró en silencio.

Después de quince minutos, Alfred llegaba con seis periódicos, se los mostró a Terrence y lo dejó para que los leyera a su gusto, apenas eran las seis de la tarde y faltaba una hora; se encontraba totalmente abstraído cuando al voltear la página admiró el cuadro del que apenas antenoche conocía, ahí en plana completa se encontraba la dulce dama del retrato, algo que no había querido decirle a nadie, que más que intrigado por su belleza era que se había enamorado de ella como un tonto, quizás porque o era tan vieja como Georgiana afirmaba o simplemente ya no pertenecía a este mundo; la ropa que traía no era de este siglo por lo que probablemente no existiera más. Sonrió para sí mismo ante este pensamiento. Cuando menos lo pensó, se encontraba perfilando la foto que tenía enfrente, grabando cada rasgo que se le mostraba, era quizás una burda ocupación pero la información que había obtenido de la red no era suficiente, aún faltaban veinte minutos para que Tom llegara y la paciencia se le estaba acabando, afortunadamente todo esto había valido la pena, a lo lejos algo le llamó la atención, Tom venía platicando con una chica y cuando volvió a poner los ojos en ellos, se dio cuenta que sólo le faltaba atravesar la calle para llegar a su destino final.

Mientras en Escocia, una linda rubia se encontraba tarareando una canción, ella estaba tan ocupada que no sintió a la persona detrás de ella.

¡Hola linda! ¿Cómo esta mi princesa? – la saludó y ella se espantó

¡Papá! Me diste un susto de muerte, malvado – le soltó un golpe.

Jajajaja ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Cómo estás? – repitió el rubio.

Muy grande para tu mala suerte, papá sabes que me faltan menos de seis meses para que cumpla 21 – le señaló con insistencia.

Y cómo olvidarlo pequeña si tienes cerca de seis años repitiendo lo mismo – bufó de tan sólo recordarlo.

Bueno sólo decía, pero dime, ¿cómo te fue de viaje? – le cuestionó la rubia.

Muy bien hija, sabes me encontré a Henriette en Nueva York, te manda saludos – le mencionó a la apacible señora Clawson.

Es adorable esa señora, seguramente el cuadro debe estar dándole muchas satisfacciones, pero el que más me encanta es el que está arriba de la chimenea – señaló hacía ésta.

A mí también pequeña, a mi también – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Aunque realmente deberías de buscarte esposa padre, sabes que no siempre viviré contigo – salió el tema del que Albert no disfrutaba hablar.

Eso lo sé, pero aún debo disfrutarte. Por cierto, Henrriette me dijo que le encantaría que la visitaras en su Villa de Escocia dentro de unos doce días, ¿te gustaría? Dará una fiesta ese fin de semana.

Una fiesta, espectacular, por supuesto le llamaré para agradecerle – iba corriendo en dirección al teléfono.

Espera a que llegue a la Villa princesa, así sirve que la felicitas por su retrato – le sugirió él.

Si es verdad, papá mañana nos toca cabalgar temprano, será mejor que nos acostemos ya, ¿no te parece? – lo jaló dando una vuelta.

Por supuesto, adelántate que yo iré en unos minutos. Dorothy ¿cómo han estado las cosas aquí? – le preguntó a la mucama de Candy cuando ella ya estaba a la mitad de la escalera.

Buenas noches señor, ¿qué tal el viaje? – no recibió respuesta alguna. Bien, normal como todos los días, pero…- se interrumpió sin saber si lo decía o no.

Pero… ¿sucedió algo? – cuestionó Albert.

Pues en realidad la señora Elroy llamó hace unos días y estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas sobre el periódico de hace dos meses, la fiesta de los Dumpsey – refirió el acontecimiento en específico.

Ya veo, está bien Dorothy gracias por avisarme – dijo él dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

De nada señor William, con su permiso – se excusó.

Si mi princesa la tía abuela Elroy recibirá la fiesta de sus sueños, fastuosa como ella siempre lo ha querido, ahí te conocerá como lo que eres…una Andley – sentenció gustosamente.

Volviendo a Londres, Thomas Stevenson llegaba al Nobu, había entrado apresurado ya que sabía que como buen inglés Terrence solía ser muy puntual.

¡Hola Tommy! – se refirió hacia este mientras enmudecía.

¡Hola Terry! ¿Cómo has estado? – le cuestionó al verlo.

Muy bien y me tienes algo sobre lo que te platiqué – le señaló el asiento.

Por supuesto, todo está aquí, pero no es mucho – le dio un sobre con la información.

Bien, muy bien. Sólo me falta algo, la chica que viste con el señor Andley era ésta – le mostró el periódico.

¡Qué bonito retrato! Podría decirse que sí, pero era mayor, la dama de este retrato es una chiquilla y la que vi ya no tiene nada de chiquilla – le sonrió descaradamente.

Eso es un sí o un no – inquirió Terrence.

Eso es un… no sé, quizás sí, pero bueno los ojos son inconfundibles – se rascó la barbilla.

Tommy, sé claro – le pidió Terrence.

¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿La conoces? – cuestionó Tom como adivinando por qué tanta insistencia.

Aún no, pero necesito saber ¿quién es? – soltó sin agregar algo más.

No puede ser – soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué tiene esa mujer? Todos están así o peor que tú – sonrió Tom.

¡Cómo que todos! ¡Explícate! – le exigió.

Esta pintura es así, ha traído muchas desgracias al que la ve, sobretodo porque no se sabe gran cosa – refirió sus antecedentes, los cuales se sabía de memoria.

Desean ordenar algo señores – Alfred llegó con las cartas.

Tráigame un rosbiff al horno con papas – ordenó Tom.

Morrison ya sabe lo que debe traerme – le informó Terrence.

Con su permiso – se despidió por el momento Alfred.

Tom y Terrence se pusieron a recordar sus aventuras, ellos sabían que no eran los mejores amigos, pero si lo eran de los hermanos Cornwell Andley. Eaton fue como la segunda casa de Tom ya que el provenía de Illinois, extraño era que un americano gustase de la disciplina que proporcionaba aquel selecto colegio.

Terrence se dirigió hacia el castillo Gradchester, todo estaba en penumbras y Arthur, el mayordomo le había abierto la puerta, era obvio decir que con una señal él lo había mandado a dormir. Subió a su habitación y pensó que Eleonor ya estaba desde hacia tiempo descansando por lo que optó pasar derecho rumbo a la suya, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para sacarse el traje que traía desde la mañana y se puso el pijama de costosa seda negra, saliendo de éste dirigió su mirada a la fastuosa cama y la retiró, se colocó frente a la ventana, asombrado estaba porque era aquella dama en lo único en lo que pensaba; una hora más tarde, se decidió a bajar a la biblioteca, necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella y fue nada menos que comenzó a servirse otro whiskey, siendo el cuarto de ese día.

¿Quién eres bella dama? Creo que Georgiana tiene razón me estoy volviendo loco, puedo ser el hombre de los sueños de cualquier chica, pero estoy enamorado de una chica de un retrato, imposible. También eres la causante de muchos divorcios, ¿por qué? Si nadie te conoce, será cierto lo del Señor Andley, ¿cómo puedo saber de ti? ¿Cómo puedo saber de tu cuadro? ¿Vivirás aún?.

Terry aún despierto – le preguntó en un susurró.

Por lo visto, pensé que estabas ya descansando – le contestó mirándola que se acercaba al escritorio.

Realmente sí, pero revisaba algunos documentos del parlamento. ¿Te pasa algo Terry? – le cuestionó acariciándole la cabeza.

No mucho, sólo que no he encontrado algo que busco – señaló con la mano como si nada pasara.

Ah ya veo, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – le preguntó preocupada.

Madre, ¿conoces a William Andley? – formula la pregunta sin más decoro.

Terry pensaba que tú no creías en chismes – le soltó incrédula.

Entonces conoces a la chica que siempre lo acompaña a las reuniones obligadas – repitió él.

Pues no mucho, es joven – le informó.

¿Qué tanto? ¿Cuánto más joven?– preguntó curioso.

Digamos que si consideras que ella tiene por lo menos la mitad de lo que tiene William, pues entonces si – refirió el tema poco ilustrativo de la edad.

¡Tanto! – exclamó sorprendido.

Bueno Terry, esto ya no es el siglo pasado, ahora es muy común, aunque bien podría ser su padre – sugirió ella.

Magnífico, me has resuelto un gran dilema – soltó una ironía.

¿Por qué la curiosidad, Terrence? No creerás lo de los divorcios ¿o sí? – preguntó sorprendida.

Pues un amigo dice que si es cierto – reafirmó el chisme.

Tonterías Terry, no es cierto, no creas todo lo que escriben. Aunque si ha habido cierto interés en la exhibición que ofrece la señora Clawson en Escocia dentro de poco menos de quince días – le informó sobre el reciente cuchicheo sobre la exhibición del cuadro.

¿Cual exhibición? – preguntó sin dar más información y totalmente sorprendido.

Pues creo que es un retrato de alguien – medio completó.

Madre, si conoces a la chica de casualidad no será ésta – le mostró la fotografía que estaba en el periódico que Alfred amablemente le había obsequiado.

Se parece, pero esta pequeña tiene unos dieciséis y la que yo vi tiene como veinte, aunque esos ojos, son los que en verdad te atormentan hijo – se le quedó mirando mientras el retiraba la mirada.

Eleonor, sólo tengo curiosidad – aclaró él.

Es bella verdad, ¿será real o no? – se preguntó más para sí misma

Bueno es hora de irme a descansar, usted señora mía debería hacer lo mismo. Mañana me iré a Escocia, necesito descansar – la apuró rápidamente.

Será por eso o más bien pasarás por la Villa de los Andley – sugirió la rubia mayor.

Madre, es tarde ya – no tuvo que contestar porque una cara de travesura pasó delante de él.

Está bien, pero sé que algo te traes – se despidió sin hacer caso de las caras que ponía su hijo.

Buenas noches – se despidió él también.

Buenas noches Terry – dijo al fin y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Una vez más el insomnio se hizo amigo de su sueño, eran quizás una de las situaciones que le pesaban más, dando las seis de la mañana Terrence no soportaba estar ya en el Castillo, no había dormido gran cosa y estaba harto de la cama; se levantó, se colocó el traje de montar y un abrigo, se dirigió inmediatamente al establo y montó a Theodora su caballo preferido. Iba muy tranquilo hasta que regresó, se bajó del caballo, John lo recibió y tomó el fuete, Terrence ordenó que prepararan el avión para irse a Escocia, no podría seguir en el castillo con esa incertidumbre, su madre le había dado una buena idea y no debía de desecharla, al menos no tan pronto.

En el avión pudo descansar, sólo serian un par de horas de vuelo, durmió todo el trayecto, llegó a la Villa, había pedido que tuvieran un caballo listo para ir a la Villa Andley, ahí encontraría las respuestas que buscaba.

Continuará…

Ésta historia es de mi propia autoría, sin lucro alguno; sus personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y/o Yumiko Igarashi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

**Escocia**

Terrence llegó a Escocia por la mañana, la Villa Granchester se encontraba en una zona muy alejada del aeropuerto, donde los parajes verdes corrian aun en abundancia, los paisajes eran bellísimos y más aún en primavera y verano. Durante el trayecto a la Villa, Terrence se quedó viendo que al otro lado del lago se encontraba la Villa de los Andley, una antigua mansión, tan antigua como la suya, la diferencia entre las dos era que la suya era más un edificio que la de los Andley. Recordaba haberla visitado de más joven, cuando era un niño aún, su decoración era austera típica de los hombres de Escocia, a pesar de ello el se había quedado con la idea de que la mansión debería de conservar esas mismas características dado que al parecer William Andley vivía solo. Cuando llegó a la Villa, Cimarrón estaba esperándolo a la entrada, Cimarrón fue un regalo de su padre años antes de que este falleciera, era claro que Theodora no podría ir de aquí para allá cada que a su hijo se fuera para América, así que se decidió a regalarle un caballo en Londres y otro en Escocia, mientras la apacible Theodora se encontraba en América. Apenas se estacionó el auto que lo llevaba, se bajo rápidamente y se quito el saco soltando una bocanada de aire dándoselo a Arthur el mayordomo que junto con el peón llevó su equipaje arriba. Se apeó al caballo y lo apuró en el trote, sin darse cuenta se convirtió al galope; su mirada se dirigió hacia la Villa que se encontraba enfrente, la Villa Andley, donde encontraría todas sus respuestas.

Mientras en el bosque, Albert y su hija se encontraban disfrutando de esa fría mañana junto a Clin y Puppé, que al parecer a ambos animalitos les divertía jugar con la rubia, él sabía que no era buena idea hacer un picnic en medio de la nada y con ese clima, pero la rubia había insistido tanto que no le quedo de otra que extender un mantel en el césped y la canasta de los alimentos, la rubia corría de aquí para allá y detrás de ella, Clin y Puppé estaban jugando y corriendo al igual que ella. La Villa era extensa, la casa estaba muy lejos de ahí, afortunadamente los trajes tenían lo necesario para el clima, sobre todo para el frio. Pronto nevaría, Albert estaba feliz y sonreía cada vez que Puppe y Clin le hacían una mala jugada a la rubia para hacerla caer.

Muy lejos de ahí, Terrence había llegado a la Villa, se bajó del caballo y John, uno de los peones de los Andley en Escocia, llegó hasta él.

Buenos días, ¿le puedo servir en algo? – lo saludó John.

Buenos días, me podría decir si se encuentra alguien de la familia en casa – cuestionó Terrence.

No, el joven William no se encuentra en casa, pues salió a cazar joven… - se interrumpió.

Terrence Grandchester – susurró su nombre. Sabe podría esperar al señor Andley – le cuestionó a John.

Por supuesto, pero no sé a qué hora vendrá, pero si quiere pasar y esperarlo – le indicó a él amablemente, pero más para que no aceptara.

Gracias, lo espero – Terrence avanzó ante un compungido John.

Dorothy, el joven Grandchester esperará al joven William, llévalo a la sala de té – le indicó y le echó los ojos previsores de que iría por el joven William.

Por supuesto, me sigue – Dorothy le pidió a Terrence ocultando su nerviosismo.

Claro, adelante – el castaño le dio el paso.

¿Le ofrezco algo? – preguntó Dorothy mirándolo a los ojos.

Un whiskey, por favor – le pidió mientras el se dirigía al sillón, ya que por lo visto esperaría demasiado.

En un momento se lo traigo – cuando se hubo sentado, se inclinó y salió de la sala de te.

Gracias…Dorothy – le respondió mientras ella cerraba la puerta y admiraba la sala en cada espacio.

Dorothy se retiró cerrando la puerta de la sala de té, había visto muchas decoraciones y todas habían sido muy serias para su gusto, dado que los hombres se caracterizaban por ser mas parcos, se sintió extrañado, ya que si William Andley estaba viviendo sólo en Escocia cómo era que cerca de la ventana se encontraba una mesa con pinceles y porcelana, sobre ésta se encontraban dibujados una mofeta y un mapache, singular pareja pensaba él. Debería de vivir alguien más con él, ya que ningún hombre que el conociera se dedicaría a pintar mapaches y mofetas en porcelana, bueno al menos no los que él tenía a bien tratar. Cuando menos lo esperaba Dorothy había tocado y entrado.

Veo que le gusta mi trabajo señor Grandchester – sonrió mientras entraba.

¿Usted dibuja esto? – comentó sorprendido.

Sí, me ha quedado lindo no lo cree, la verdad es que me los he tenido que grabar en la memoria porque Puppé y Clint difícilmente se quedan quietos.

En serio, tú has decorado esto con una mofeta y un mapache, increíble, bellos trazos – dijo más para sí.

Cuatí…- corrigió Dorothy.

¡Disculpa! – contestó él molesto.

Es un cuatí, vienen de América – aclaró ella.

¡Disculpa! – soltó él, divertido.

Lo siento, la mayoría confunde a Clint con un mapache, pero no lo es, es un cuatí – explicó seriamente. La mayoría, me ha quedado bien ¿verdad? – le cuestionó viéndolo de reojo.

Sí, por supuesto – sonrió mientras dejaba la taza de porcelana en la mesa, junto a los pinceles.

Los rubios se extrañaron cuando John se acercaba galopando rápidamente.

¡Joven William! – lo llamó efusivamente John.

¿Sucede algo John? – le preguntó Albert curioso.

No mucho, solo que Terrence Grandchester está esperándolo en la mansión señor – le dijo apurado.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Terrence Gradchester? – le cuestionó doblemente.

Sí señor – contestó cansinamente.

Y ¿qué con eso? – le preguntó sin mucho interés.

Preguntó si alguien más vive en la mansión – comentó John.

Pues solamente yo, le dijiste eso – Albert contestó para sí.

Si señor, pero recuerde que la casa está demasiado decorada, que en la sala de té hay una mesa con tazas de porcelana y que si anduviera husmeando por la biblioteca vería el cuadro que está arriba de la chimenea – John no había ni terminado de decirlo cuando Albert ya se había apeado al caballo.

No creo – lo dudo por unos segundos. John quédate con mi hija ahorita vuelvo – ordenó al peón.

Esperaba que dijera eso joven William, lo espero y yo veo que inventó con su hija – le avisó.

Terrence andaba vagando por la mansión, había recorrido el jardín con mas flores de las que conocía, pasó por el gran salón que tenia ciertos decorados con gatos, algunos de los pasillos eran largos y todos confluían en la entrada de la biblioteca, por lo que le dio bastante curiosidad al toparse con la gran puerta de roble, sin más se decidió a entrar, primero asomó la cabeza, la biblioteca distaba mucho de la suya, los enormes ventanales daban demasiada luz solar e iluminaban cada espacio oscuro ahí, cuando estuvo completo adentro, divisó el escritorio de William copado de papeles y cerca de este estaba una ventana que daba al jardín, ahí en el piso se encontraba unas madejas de estambre y un sillón de bordado, cada que descubría algo se asombraba más y hasta llegó a pensar que no era Dorothy quién realizaba eso porque por común que fuere William, a él no lo podía vislumbrar tejiendo, bordando y pintando por mas hogareño que pudiese ser.

Sin percatarse de esto, se agacho para recoger una pelotita de plástico que tenia pintadas las huella de Clint y Puppé, o al menos eso decían las huellas, otra cosa aun mas extraña hubiera sido que diera la vuelta para reconocer lo que tanto había venido a buscar, justo cuando pretendía hacerlo alguien ya se encontraba detrás de él y aprovechando que era mas rápido de mente que en toda su vida Terrence, cubrió la pintura y después se fue a parar detrás de éste.

¡Hola, Terrence! – saludó casi a gritos Albert.

¡Dios santo! Señor William, me ha dado un gran susto – se tocó el corazón por lo inesperado del saludo de Albert.

No tu también Terrence, llámame Albert no seas tan serio que yo no soy tan anciano – informó el rubio.

Perdona Albert, es que es por el protocolo – ahora le tocó al castaño.

Lo sé, pero mientras estemos en confianza, puedes decirme así y ¿Archie dónde está? – le preguntó por su sobrino.

Archie, de hecho pienso que debe estar en Nueva York con Annie y su hermano, enfrascados en uno de sus juegos de Tenis – declaró él.

Pensé que vendrían contigo – suspiró aliviado de que no fuera el caso.

De hecho ni saben que estoy aquí, he decidido descansar un tiempo, sabes – le informó de nueva cuenta.

Ya veo, ¿por qué no me dijiste? Te hubiésemos alojado aquí – tenía que parecer hospitalario, pero conocía a Terrence por Archie y sabría que él no aceptaría, sobre todo porque su mansión se encontraba al otro lado del lago.

No hay problema, la Villa Grandchester ya está lista para mí, de cualquier forma es muy amable de su parte – declinó la oferta. Sabes Albert, tu Villa es muy bonita, muy acogedora – dijo tocando la parte derecha del sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

Si, Dorothy ha puesto gran empeño para decorarla, sabes que a las chicas se les da más esto de calor de hogar – sonrió mientras miraba las cosas de la rubia por doquier.

Si lo sé, mi Villa parece cementerio – ahogó una risilla.

Bueno Terrence sin duda venías a algo, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? – le cuestionó

Bueno no es realmente por eso, quería saludarte, hace años que sé que vives aquí la mayor parte del tiempo y venía a invitarte a una cena menos formal que las que tengo comúnmente por el ducado – le contó.

Una cena, por supuesto, ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Albert emocionado, al menos en apariencia.

No lo sé, tal vez en estos días, digo asi sirve que convivimos juntos y podrías traer a alguien – le soltó la invitación.

A alguien, es decir ¿esperas que lleve a una mujer? – cuestionó risueño él.

Claro, no me disgustaría que llevaras a alguien – le dio palabras de aliento, así quizás llevaría a la rubia que él ansiaba conocer.

Pues bueno, es que no salgo con nadie por el momento – comentó él sin que Terrence pudiera creerle.

Entonces solo seremos nosotros – le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Efectivamente – sonrió Albert.

¿Seguro que no sales con nadie? Los periódicos dicen lo contrario – se notaba calmado, pero no podría echar por la borda el haber entrado a su mansión sin permiso.

Bueno Terrence, tú sabes mejor que nadie que los periódicos mienten siempre – le reprochó.

Bueno, eso es cierto, creo que es mejor que me vaya, entonces mandaré a un mensajero para decirte el día y la hora, de acuerdo – se levantó mientras le daba un abrazo a Albert.

Si, está bien, hasta luego – le extendió la mano.

¡Hasta luego! – saludó en el aire.

Terrence reconoció que se había precipitado, Albert no pudo evitar una vez más que todos pensaran que su hija era su novia, pero Terrence no parecía curioso en cuanto al tema, ya que lo había zanjado adecuadamente, Terrence no podía creer lo que había visto en esa casa y en exclusiva en esa biblioteca, no recordaba ver ninguna cortina arriba de la chimenea, era por demás una idea que le rondaba la cabeza, tanto que él juraba haber visto un cuadro de una pareja ahí, se maldecía mil veces por distraerse en la decoración, en las bolas de estambre y en la pelota de plástico para no descubrir lo que William Albert Andley y su servidumbre ocultaban, sin duda era la verdadera relación de el rubio con la dama en cuestión.

Continuará…

Respuesta a los reviews:

_**Tattys Grandchester**_. Pues no lo adivinas Tattys, me sorprende sobretodo porque eres Terrytana.

_**Janet**_. Pronto se conocerán, pero aun falta para que eso suceda.

_**Danu Saavedra.**_ Gracias pequeña, espero que toda te agrade más.

_**Eligimenez. ¡**_Hola chica! Espero que pueda cumplir expectativas de entrega, pero los capítulos son de calidad, así que cuando no pueda subirlos como uno quisiera escribo por amor al anime, un poco tardados pero excelentes.

_**Maripili**_. Gracias por tus comentarios espero que te sigan gustando.

_**Estrella**_. ¡Hola Estrellita, dime tú! Pues mira, espero que te guste porque ya me parezco a ti, aún no terminaba la otra y ya estoy escribiendo esta, algo bueno se me tenía que pegar.

_**Oligranchester**_. De hecho William ha hecho milagros para esconderla, por la reacción de Elroy, ya sabes que ella en honorable cuando le conviene. Ya sabes que más vale viejo, por viejo que por diablo, Eleonor ya se dio cuenta de qué lado masca su hijo, debe darle una ayudadita.

_**Lady supernova**_. La verdad pensé en una rivalidad, pero suficiente tuve con el anime como para ponerlos a matarse en este fic. De hecho creo que se desmayara, sobre todo por como la va a conocer.

_**Mysha**_. Es mejor aun que tus conclusiones. Pero gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste. Más adelante te enterarás que pasó exactamente con Josephine. Sabes que Elisa nunca cambiará.

_**Wisal**_. ¡Qué bueno chica! Espero que puedas leerlos puntualmente.

_**Linda**_ _**Grandchester**_. Ya posteé dos más, espero que los disfrutes.

_**Ladylore**_. Un honor el saber que la sigues.

_**Countes**_ _**Rubi**_ _**LeaganGrand**_. A leer amiga.

_**Natasha**_ _**Grandchester.**_ Me quedare igual que con tu historia, alargare mi dia para que no me pillen cuando se supone que debo dormir.

_**Beliagoma**_. Gracias pequeña espero que lo disfrutes.

Saludos a todas y espero que tengan una ¡feliz lectura!

Ésta historia es de mi propia autoría, sin lucro alguno; sus personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y/o Yumiko Igarashi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

**Un bosque compartido**

Cuando Albert volvió al lado de su hija, la propuesta de Terrence era sugerente, a él le parecía poco creíble la situación de la cena con alguna mujer, si desde la muerte de Josephine no había querido tener una relación con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera su hija, a la que adoraba por todas las cosas y sobre todas ellas, tanto que había preferido dejar a su familia fuera de esta verdad tan absoluta como el haber sido padre a la temprana edad de catorce años.

Por varios años, todo había marchado bien, pero en cuanto a las fiestas sociales obligadas como Patriarca las situaciones tendían a volverse peligrosas, ya que los periódicos y reporteros andaban detrás de él, cuando su hija tenía catorce años, madame Clawson no pudo resistirse ante la candidez de la rubia por lo que le pidió a William que le dejara fotografiarla, William después de mucho pensarlo aceptó, pero haciéndole prometer que no revelaría el nombre de la modelo ni su origen, así que se sentaron juntos a inventar una historia que fuera misteriosa e increíble para la mayoría de las personas.

Tiempo después en una reunión de sociedad en la Villa Clawson, muy cerca de la Mansion Andley, surgió un rumor, que Madame Clawson poseía una gran obra de arte, que hechizaba con sólo verla, por supuesto, esto no era ni un poco creíble, aunque casualmente había hombres que se desvivían por admirar dicha pintura, haciendo más creíble la historia inventada. Varias personas catalogaron el retrato como magnífico, pero ello sólo hizo que una aseguradora de arte le ofreciera a madame Clawson la exorbitante cantidad de tres millones de libras para salvaguardar el efecto mágico propio de la obra, situación que la misma dueña, es decir la señora Clawson mantenía en estricto rigor los datos prohibidos por el señor Andley, al cual había casi jurado mantener la identidad de la rubia.

Una tarde corría por la vida de Candy, Albert le había dicho que su trabajo le llamaba, ya que un candidato a obtener un puesto en Nueva York tenía que ser elegido, la realidad era que Archie tenía problemas para cerrar un trato multimillonario, su presencia era requerida con una anticipación poco común. Él no pudo evadir el compromiso y tuvo que ausentarse un par de días. Desde hacía unos años, la rubia se había acostumbrado a las constantes desapariciones de Albert, sabía que al ser Patriarca de la familia, convenía muchos compromisos y que también podría desaparecer de un momento a otro, Albert no encontraba a su hija por ningún lado, seguramente había ido al bosque como cada mañana, así que sólo preparó sus cosas y dejó en la biblioteca una bota negra, lo cual significaba que él había salido de viaje y que regresaría cuando todo hubiese quedado solucionado.

El bosque era una de las actividades acostumbradas que Candy hacía, un ocurrente fundamento para ir todos los días era: _"Clint y Puppé necesitan un aire distinto al del jardín de la mansión",_ aunque realmente no es eso lo que pensaba Albert, más bien en algunas ocasiones se aburría de ser una dama y disfrutaba de correr como loca desenfrenada, de divertirse, de nadar en el lago un poco – cuando el clima se lo permitía- y hasta trepar a los árboles era divertido. La rubia en ocasiones escuchaba de su padre: _"Princesa, una dama no trepa árboles",_ pero casualmente siempre se hacía de la vista gorda y la dejaba que se divirtiese todo lo que ella quisiera. Ya que sabía que cuando llegara la hora de presentarla a la familia probablemente no pudiera hacerlo más.

Candy había llegado de su caminata matutina cuando entraba a la biblioteca para saludar a su padre al cual no había visto desde la merienda ya que últimamente andaba muy estresado y por lo visto tendría que viajar a Nueva York nuevamente en esa semana. Por lo visto había acertado, cerca de la chimenea había encontrado una bota negra, las de montar para ser más específicos, sabía que volvería en un par de días a lo mucho en tres, así que decidió ducharse y preparar un picnic en el jardín junto con Dorothy y John, sus inseparables amigos.

Realmente John y Dorothy no podían convencerla que el clima no era bueno para ella ni para nadie en la mansión, el frío invierno se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina y ella gustaba de ese frío en especial; después de terminar el almuerzo a Candy le dio por ir a leer en su sauce favorito, un enorme árbol donde la vista era magnífica, sobretodo en noviembre, el aire se respiraba más puro y la copa del árbol no era muy alta, así que los dedos de las manos no tendrían tiempo ni de congelarse.

Candy salió muy abrigada de la mansión, cargando solamente con un libro y un gran abrigo de invierno, tomó también su manguito por si las dudas, siempre colgado al gorro de su abrigo, comenzaba a alejarse de la mansión, el sendero que la cautivó desde que tenía seis años, este se había ampliado ya que sus pisadas con el tiempo habían hecho el sendero que era ahora. Caminaba tarareando una canción que Albert, su padre, le había enseñado cuando le confesó la existencia de la familia paterna y también contado su historia y la de su madre.

A lo lejos vio su entrañable sauce, algo que extrañaría si fuese a viajar a América, quizás podría encontrar algún otro con menos historia y no por lo viejo, sino porque la historia de ese sauce y ella, era ya, cosecha vieja. Corrió hasta su sombra, ya que inesperadamente ese día hacía bastante calor, situación extraña por demás, se sentó en cuanto estuvo cerca del tronco, aspirándolo a lo máximo, siempre recordaba la primera vez que sintió el verdor cerca de ella, desde el verano de hacía catorce años, aproximadamente.

Se sentó cómodamente, abrió su libro favorito y comenzó a cambiar drásticamente la historia de Orgullo y Prejuicio, como tantas veces había hecho, como si la protagonista no fuera lo suficientemente feminista que la rubia no podría resistirse a formar parte de la historia, realmente pensaba que la mayoría de las parejas de su tiempo iban versadas a la par que su novela, sólo que ahora las parejas no eran ni la mitad de románticas que en el siglo XVIII, donde se desarrollaba la novela en sí.

Tan entretenida se encontraba con el señor Darcy, que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía galopando desde el otro lado del lago, alguien que tampoco prestaba atención al paraje que tenía enfrente, la rubia había escuchado algo, alzó la vista y a lo lejos vio a un caballo que no conocía, afortunadamente como en otras ocasiones llevaba un velo que cubría todo su rostro, se lo puso y en poco tiempo su rostro pertenecía a un enigma. Cuando Terrence esperaba no encontrarse a nadie por ningún lado, vio algo debajo de un sauce, era extraño que este clima no hubiese espantado a cualquier humano de la región, tan extraño se le hizo que la curiosidad pudo más que la razón, así que se acercó a saludar.

Buenas tardes – saludó el castaño.

Buenas tardes, amable hombre – contestó la rubia.

Perdone ¿no ha visto por aquí a un lobo? – buscó entre los matorrales con la mirada.

Debe saber buen hombre que, los lobos no son comunes en estos parajes – le informó ella.

Pensé que sí, esperaba que alguien me hubiera dicho que esa especie no habitaba por aquí – dijo volteando de vez en cuando para ver la reacción de ella ante tal disparate. Vive usted por aquí señorita…- se interrumpió al verla subir el rostro.

Princesa – se autonombró.

Princesa, singular nombre el de usted – arqueó una ceja.

Bueno, es hora de retirarme, si usted me disculpa – la rubia se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

Espere, me deja acompañarla a su casa – Terrence se ofreció ya que no era muy bien visto que una señorita anduviera a tan altas horas de la tarde sola y por esos caminos.

No se moleste señor… me dijo ¿cómo se llamaba? – le cuestionó ya que no recordaba si así había sido o no.

Por supuesto que no Princesa, sabe su nombre es muy ocurrente – comentó él. Entonces qué, le acompaño, en verdad que no me ocasiona problemas.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, no le conocía ni le había visto por ninguna parte, su padre le había dicho que hasta que no cumpliera veintiún años, nadie podría reconocerla, así que acordaron que cuando no conociera a nadie, tenía que ponerse el velo y decir que se llamaba Princesa porque no sabía la reacción que tendría la Tía Abuela y sobre todo porque eran muchas las personas que conocían a su familia. Los primeros años de ese acuerdo eran engorrosos para la rubia, con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando ya que ella le hizo prometer a su padre que cuando cumpliera esa edad la dejaría conocer a su familia y además viajaría a América para conocer el mundo, libre y sin ataduras.

Princesa, disculpe mi intromisión pero no es adecuado que ande sola por aquí, la acompaño a su casa, ¿queda lejos de aquí? – le preguntó esperando una respuesta al menos lógica para el cuestionamiento que libraba batalla en su cabeza en esos momentos.

Lo siento es que… no puedo aceptarle ese ofrecimiento, usted comprende que apenas y le conozco – pretextó la rubia acongojada.

Espere, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester y vivo en esa villa y ¿usted? – explicó el castaño señalando su mansión.

Yo… vivo – ella dudaba, sabía que la reprenderían si decía al menos que era una Andley, que podría hacer para deshacerse de él y su insistencia.

Señorita, señorita… - gritó Arthur, que venía a su encuentro en auto.

Lo siento debo retirarme, vienen a buscarme – se despidió y comenzó a correr hacia el auto.

Espere, al menos dígame ¿dónde vive? – gritó desesperado él.

Señorita, que bueno que la encuentro – suspiró aliviado Arthur.

Arthur ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la mansión? – le cuestionó la rubia.

Si señorita, pero oímos parte de su conversación con el joven Grandchester porque oprimió el botón de su celular y así llamó a la mansión, Dorothy estaba preocupada por usted, así que me mandó a buscarla y por lo que veo llegué justo a tiempo – le informaba mientras la veía por el retrovisor.

Dorothy…bueno realmente no sabía cómo deshacerme del señor Grandchester, gracias Arthur, lléveme a casa – le pidió amablemente ella.

Por supuesto, espere un momento, veré que el joven se retire a su villa, recuerde que trae en qué moverse y podría seguirnos – dijo Arthur con completa lógica.

Es verdad Arthur, gracias – se relajó y cerró la puerta del auto.

De nada señorita, además alguien la está esperando en la mansión – le informó a ella antes de salir del auto.

¡De verdad! ¿Quién? – preguntó entusiasmada.

George – soltó viendo la cara de la rubia.

En serio, dese prisa Arthur, ya quiero verlo – dijo encaramándose a la parte trasera del asiento del copiloto.

Enseguida señorita, permítame y en un momento regreso – gracias joven por encontrarla no sabíamos dónde se hallaba – mencionó Arthur reconociendo la ayuda de Terrence.

De nada, pero debería de tener más cuidado, una señorita no debe andar por ahí tan despreocupada – recomendó el castaño.

Lo sabemos, bueno me retiro señor, es un gusto verlo – se despidió con una venia y se subió al auto alejándose lo más rápido posible.

Lo mismo para usted – en eso su celular había sonado, se despidió de Arthur y se encaminó a su caballo. Bueno, madre…- contestó con desgano, mientras Arthur se alejaba a cada paso dado por el Cimarrón.

Desde ¿cuándo llegó George? Arthur – cuestionó ella.

Desde hace como media hora, pero nos mandó Dorothy por usted – informó a la rubia.

Espero que me haya traído lo que me prometió – susurró entusiasmada.

Si señorita, lo trajo – le confirmó por su esperanza.

¡Yuuuuppppiiii! ¡Qué emoción! Anda Arthur, ¡apúrate! – le pidió encarecidamente.

Enseguida señorita, no coma ansias – le pidió el hombre que venía manejando, dándose cuenta cuanto quería la rubia al buen amigo, George.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

**Paternidad**

William Albert Andley había llegado a Europa, tenia trece años cuando la Señora Elroy lo había mandado a Londres para que estudiara en el Real Colegio San Pablo, el cual había sido una de las instituciones forjadas desde hacía ya dos siglos atrás, una de las pocas que había resistido la segunda guerra mundial y que por lo mismo se caracterizaba por albergar y formar a los hijos de las familias más importantes de Europa.

William había perdido a su hermana Rosemary a causa de una enfermedad recientemente, su sobrino Anthony había muerto hacía ya seis años y debido al fallecimiento de su hermana la cual él consideraba la única persona que realmente lo amaba, llegó a aislarse de las demás personas y de la actitud irascible de su tía Elroy, la ahora matriarca de la familia Andley. La señora Elroy había tomado el poder de hacer y deshacer con la familia en lo correcto de la sociedad y época en la que ella se había criado, no tenía hijos pero si sobrinos, de entre ellos los directos, William e indirectos, Archie, Stear, Anthony, Elisa y Neal.

Al verse atrapado entre cuatro paredes, el Real Colegio San Pablo no le había dado lo que él buscaba, ni siquiera el añorar épocas pasadas, el tiempo no había curado las heridas causadas por el fallecimiento de Rosemary, su hermana, la cual había dejado al pequeño Anthony al cuidado de la señora Elroy y por demás verlo como una fotocopia de su persona, era lo que más lo irritaba.

En América, la compañía de los animales era un beneplácito para su desolada alma, simpatía animal que había heredado de su padre y la candidez propia de Rosemary. Albert caminaba por los bosques que se encontraban dentro del colegio, meditabundo y ensimismado en sus propias obligaciones familiares, era acostumbrado, al menos en él, el no sociabilizar ya que debía aprender a tratar con caballeros y damas de las altas esferas sociales, situación que pasaba sin pena ni gloria y que a él gustaba de zafarse de dichas encomiendas.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

Cuidado puedes caer – le advirtió una chica de cabellera castaña detrás de él.

¡Aaayyy! ¿Qué es esto? – se miró las manos, el uniforme estaba completamente manchado.

Te lo advertí, ahora ya no hay remedio – lo miró de pies a cabeza.

Jajajaja que pretendes hacer, matar a todos con lodo – sonrió alocadamente.

Lo siento, no era para ti, estoy cazando – alzó los hombros.

¡Cazando! En el bosque del colegio – se mofó.

Sí, ¿qué? Eso es… ¿imposible? – soltó un alarido.

No por supuesto, pero poco probable que encuentres un animal salvaje – asintpió el rubio.

De hecho es uno doméstico, Litz no está por ningún lado – volteó a ver si no había pasado por ahí.

¡Litz! ¿Quién es Litz? – preguntó asombrado.

Un cerdo, bueno uno pequeño – señaló con los dedos.

¡Tienes un cerdo por mascota! – Albert se sorprendió bastante.

Claro, no te oyeron en Malasia, ¿algún problema con eso? – le preguntó molesta.

No por supuesto, pero no te parece que es algo…¡extraño! – sonrió con sorna.

Claro que no, los gatos y perros son tradicionales, más bien, Litz es muy limpio. Un momento, silencio – pidió ella inmediatamente.

¿Qué pasa? – vio alrededor sin moverse.

Lo siento debo correr, espero poder alcanzarlo ya que tengo días buscándolo – comenzó a caminar pronto, al verlo a lo lejos.

Espera, ¡si quieres te ayudo! – se ofreció.

Seguro, pero puede morderte – advirtió ella.

No lo creo, además creo que necesitas ayuda, mi nombre es Albert – le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

Joe…- soltó ella de pronto.

No, Albert – replicó.

Quiero decir que mi nombre es Joe – dijo suspirando.

¿Tienes nombre de niño? – exclamó asustado.

Bueno de hecho es el diminutivo, me llamo Josephine Claud – reafirmó tajantemente.

Eres hija del petrolero más importante de Illinois, ¿Frederick Claude? - gritó.

Ah ya veo que me conoces o más bien a mi padre – sonó como si fuera otro admirador de su padre.

Claro, gran hombre – sonrió

¿A qué familia perteneces? – dijo ella.

Andley, de Escocia – respondió solemnemente.

Ah ya veo, un riquillo – se burló inconscientemente.

Digamos que sí, pero no comparto las ideas de la familia – aclaró.

Eso tendré que verlo, nos vamos – le extendió la mano para que la acompañara.

Por supuesto, vamos, mira allá va – Anthony señaló una sombra que pasaba por ahí en esos momentos.

Litz era una mascota muy escurridiza, Joe y Alber se tardaron dos horas en volver a encontrarlo, Albert pensaba en cómo es que Joe había metido a Litz al colegio, los días se habían hecho menos pesados, Albert y Joe se hicieron entrañables amigos, comían juntos entre clases, salían juntos los quintos domingos, hacían todo juntos hasta que un día ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

Joe, aprisa vamos, tenemos que llegar a la mansión temprano porque nos van a dejar, la tía Elroy no esperara gran cosa – apuraba Albert a Joe que aun iba metiendo parte de su ropa en el morral que cargaba.

¡Qué alegría! Ojalá nos deje porque no soporto sus miradas y que me corrija todo el tiempo – blasfemó la castaña.

Entiéndela ella se crió en otra época – informó Albert sin hacer caso a su comentario.

¿Cuál? La de las cavernas acaso – le sonrió y comenzó a caminar más deprisa.

¡Joeee! – ella tuvo que correr ya que Albert se había molestado en serio, si la alcanzaba lo más seguro era que la atacaba a cosquillas.

Mande, es en serio, tu tía solo sabe dar órdenes y lo sabes – se justificó en medio de una risotada como si hubiese una travesura.

Bueno, mi tía es difícil, pero en el fondo es muy buena – la justificó Albert, que ya la conocía.

¡Ajá! Pero muy en las profundidades – le dijo mientras se ocultaba de su mirada detrás de un árbol.

Jajajaja, anda vamos, se nos hará tarde – la apresuró.

Albert había tomado la mano de Joe para apurarla, lejos de ser una dama Joe era simplemente revoltosa, varias veces se habían quedado platicando ya entrada la noche, era su primera vez para Albert a excepción de América que entablaba una relación amistosa con una chica con su mismo pensamiento independiente.

¡Albert! – le llamó.

¡Mmhh! – contestó o algo así.

¿Quieres tener hijos?…Algún día – le cuestionó casualmente.

Por supuesto, tú también los tendrás – le aclaró.

Sí por supuesto, pero yo no los enclaustraría en un colegio como este – informó directamente.

¡Ah no! ¿Por qué? – le cuestionó curioso.

Porque por algunos momentos desearía no estar aquí, mi padre no tiene tiempo para mí, todo se le va en negocios y yo, paso a segundo plano – le ilustró ella.

Sabes cuando llegué al colegio pensaba lo mismo, mi familia es muy antigua y desciendo de los reyes de Escocia, así que ya te imaginarás, cuando crezca y sea mayor seré el Patriarca de mi clan y no creo que se me permita hacer y pensar como lo desearía, debo seguir reglas y comportamientos sociales establecidos – explicó Albert.

Tranquilo Elroy, jajaja – sonrió sacándole la lengua

¿Qué has dicho? – se sorprendió.

Que ya te pareces a tu tía Elroy, en realidad no quisiera tener un bebé contigo, tendría que robármelo porque no quiero que siga las reglas de nadie, vives en una jaula de oro Albertito – lo molestó.

Quizás, pero es mi deber – contestó celosamente.

Sí claro, sé que es tu deber, ¿cuándo has hecho algo que hayas querido? – le cuestionó.

Casi siempre, pero mi tía me interrumpía en ese propósito – le aclaró.

Sí, si claro, ¿qué quisieras hacer que no te atreves por miedo a tu tía? -

No es miedo, es respeto – espetó.

Sí claro, no te creo – le sonrió haciéndole muecas de terror y salió corriendo.

¡Josephine Claude, ven aquí! – salió detrás de ella.

Jajaja no me alcanzas – le hizo burla mientras no se fijaba por dónde caminaba.

¡Ya lo verás! Te atrapé, ¿no que no? – comenzó a reir cuando la tenia debajo de ella y sus rostros habían quedado unos centímetros separados.

Sabes hay algo que yo quiero hacer desde hace tiempo – le contó ella mientras se miraban.

¿Joe…tú? – le cuestionó.

Si yo, te quiero Albert – le dijo sin pena.

Yo…yo…- estaba completamente impactado y nervioso.

Tu…- inquirió ella ya que no daba pauta de seguir hablando.

Yo también – le contestó mientras miraba sus ojos y los labios de ella.

Lo que una vez fue amistad ahora era un sentimiento muy sútil, Albert no había esperado que ella se le declarara, al menos no de esa forma, pero la sola mención de otras épocas daban como resultado una perorata de Josephine. Situación que conllevó a tantas otras locuras por parte de la pareja, Albert había recordado cada instante de su extraña relación con Joe, es más las cosas no podrían parecer más extrañas de lo que ya eran, extrañaba a Joe hasta cuando dormía, a Joe le pasaba lo mismo.

De alguna forma siempre sabían como quedarse a solas en la mansión de Londres, la tia Elroy nunca estaba porque el le aseguraba que se la pasaría en la biblioteca, en el jardín con sus mascotas, en el parque con George y cada que salian de clases era lo mismo, nunca toamdos de las manos, pero atentos a ellos dos, uno y el otro, se la pasaban debajo del roble que se encontraba en la colina, cerca de los dormitorios y cuanta cosa se les ocurrió. Junto a Litz se les unió otra mascota Franz, era un conejo que le había regalado Joe a Albert, ahora Litz y Franz vivian en el bosque del colegio, escondidos por ellos mismos y disfrutaban de lo lindo.

Una de esas tardes, Joe se puso un lindo vestido bastante llamativo, Albert aun no se explicaba como era que ella a sus casi catorce años podría ser tan hermosa, si apenas era una niña; Albert ya había cambiado de voz y comenzaba a ser mas atractivo cada dia, un gran partido para las chicas ricas que frecuentaban en Real Colegio San Pablo. JOe llego hasta donde estaba Albert y lo tomo de la mano, con un roce hizo que deseara besarla, desde hacia unos días la pasión crecia en ella y el disfrutaba de cada toque y de que los besos antes castos habían dejado de serlo e un dia para otro. Albert sabia comportarse en sociedad, pero algo hacia ella para que lo sacara de su comportamiento, estas noches no solo los besos subieron de intensidad, también las caricias, no podía creerlo, deseaba a Joe con gran intensidad, sabia que debía respetarla, pero algo lo sacó del trance en el que estaba cuando antenoche le dijo:

Albert, piérdeme el respeto – le pedia cuando sus cuerpos vibraban, la pasión se desbordaba y sus labios se encontraban total y absolutamente hinchados.

Que dices Joe? – le contestó separándose de inmediato.

Albert, te deseo! –

No Joe, te amo demasiado para hacerte daño –

No me lo harás, me deseas, lo se

No Joe, no hagas eso o no podre resistirme más –

Por eso mismo lo hago, tomame Albert, por favor –

Albert no se contuvo más y comenzó a profundizar los besos dados a Joe, las ropas se hicieron incomodas y en tan solo unos segundos ambos quedaron desnudos, completamente ansiosos y entregados a la pasión desbordante que había surgido en aquel rincón secreto, donde todas las noches se veian, en los largos fines de semana que pasaban en la Mansion de Londres. Este pequeño acto de amor, lo repitieron a lo largo de unos cuantos meses. Albert salía de la biblioteca, eran exámenes finales, tenia que ver a Joe en la cafetería, pero nunca apareció, se le hacia extraño y fue a ver si ella estaba en el gran roble. Ahí la encontró, llorando y viendo al piso.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? Te estaba esperando en la cafetería, ¿se te olvido? – levantó su barbilla.

No Albert, tengo que decirte algo – sorbió un poco.

¿Cuál algo? ¿Es importante? – le pidió.

Supongo que lo será – contestó esquivando su mirada.

No sé qué pasa, ¡dímelo! – la besó.

Tengo…tres meses de embarazo Albert, seremos padres cuando ya hayas cumplido catorce – le confesó abiertamente.

¿Qué dices? ¿Estas segura? – le preguntó sin poder creerlo.

…

Mi padre se ha dado cuenta Albert, no me habla y exige que regrese a Illinois, como sabes soy menor de edad y mi padre todavía me mantiene – le explicó de la llamada telefónica que le había hecho su padre.

No Joe, no puede separarnos, pero la tía Elroy, tengo que pensar no puedo defraudar a la familia, soy muy torpe – se colocó las manos sobre el rostro.

Soy tu mujer Albert y lo único que te importa es tu tía, voy a tener un hijo, no una mascota – le reclamó.

Lo sé, pero somos demasiados pequeños – se justificó por su actitud, realmente no podía pensar con claridad, no con tanta premura.

Ya no tanto, debemos escapar – le pidió encarecidamente. Y a ¿dónde se supone que iremos? – gritó ella.

A Escocia mi amor, nos iremos allá, solo déjame hablar con George – sugirió él.

Pues no es que te quiera presionar, pero mi padre vendrá por mi hoy, así que si algo vas hacer, que sea en este momento – le apresuró.

Frederick Claude se encontraba en la puerta del colegio y exigía que mandaran a traer a su hija, cuando la Hermana Shara fue por ella, ya no la encontró en el colegio y para sorpresa de todos los presentes el joven William Andley tampoco se hallaba ahí, ¿coincidencia acaso? Albert fue directamente a la mansión de Londres y afortunadamente George se encontraba ahí, platico con él y después de recibir tan tremenda noticia, George aun recuperándose de la impresión decidió actuar a escondidas de la señora Elroy y se los llevo a la mansión de Escocia, todo iba bien, los meses pasaban con singular alegría, Albert tuvo que regresar con George al colegio y viajaba cada domingo por petición de George en nombre del Tío Abuelo que habían inventado tanto la señora Elroy y de él cuando Rosemary había fallecido.

Joe estaba más tranquila hasta que supo por Albert que su padre la estaba buscando en Londres, pronto daría con ellos, Joe ya contaba con seis meses de embarazo y Albert solo le faltaba un mes para salir del colegio, tuvo un enfrentamiento con Frederick Claude, pero de él no pudo sacar nada, estaba acorralado, la tía Elroy se había enterado y de perdida no bajaba a Joe, Albert tenía que disimular ante ella por llamarla así, después de cada comentario burlón y mordaz de su prima Shara quedaba devastado, sólo él se sentía como un vil traidor y un cobarde ante el amor de su vida, Joe.

Los meses continuaron y ya había llegado el octavo mes, Joe se encontraba demasiado grande, ese día daba un paseo por el jardín, no se había dado cuenta de que por el camino llegaba un auto de lujo, la tía Elroy visitaba la Villa de Escocia y George había corrido a avisar a Albert para que escondieran a Joe en el segundo piso. Sin darse cuenta que también venía con compañía, el señor Frederick Claude viajaba con ella.

William, ¿qué haces aquí? – cuestionó ella imperiosa.

Me tomé unos días de vacaciones tía, últimamente me he sentido enfermo, ¿cómo te fue en el viaje? – le cuestionó tratando de desviar el tema.

Bien hijo, espero que no estés por enfermarte – recomendó ella.

Eso espero también tía – informó.

Señor Claude, puede bajar – le pidió la señora Elroy, amable y servicial como siempre.

William se impactó cuando aquel hombre bajó del auto, era gordo y de tez blanca, no pudo ocultar su asombro.

¡Hola William! Espero que me recuerdes – sonrió cínicamente.

Por supuesto señor Claude, ¿cómo está usted? – Albert no pudo ocultar su molestia, pretendía el señor Claude venderle a su hija una vez más.

Bien joven William, gracias. Aún no ha tenido noticias de mi hija, sé de buena fuente que ustedes eran buenos amigos – le informó nueva y repetidamente lo que había averiguado.

Por supuesto que no he tenido noticias – aclaró el rubio.

¡Ah vaya! Su tía me invitó a pasar unos días aquí – le informó él sonriente.

¡Que bueno señor Claude! Pase, Daphne muéstrale su habitación al señor, por favor – le ordenó a su joven mucama.

Si joven William – hizo una venia y se retiró, el señor Claude le seguía.

Me admira su hospitalidad – comentaba mientras subía las escaleras al primer piso de la Mansión.

Digno de mi clan señor Claude – respondió él.

Así se habla sobrino – le aplaudió la señora Elroy que venía detrás.

Joe tuvo que quedarse en la habitación de Rosemary, la cual sólo Albert visitaba desde hacía años, hasta que un día…

Toc, toc

¡Joe escondete! – le ordenó él.

William, sigues frecuentando esta habitación – le preguntó su tía.

Si tía, sabes que aún extraño a mi hermana y a mi sobrino – le contestó melancólico.

Creo que mandare a cerrarla – pensó en voz alta.

No creo que sea buena idea, respete mis memorias, al menos – sugirió el.

Bueno no tiene caso discutir – alegó ella. Sabes, supimos que la hija de Claude definitivamente se perdió, espero que no haya problemas en tu relación con esa chiquilla loca – le preguntó mientras él observaba el jardín.

De ¿qué habla tía? – se volteó a verla con ojos de reproche.

Pues según mis amistades la vieron salir del colegio en la noche y quién sabe ahorita dónde estará – se tocó con el abanico en el mentón.

Pues no sé ni me interesa que hizo Joe tía, ¿cuándo piensa viajar? – le cuestionó para que no siguiera insultando a su novia.

En un par de horas, suéltalo ya sobrino, ¿la amas? – le cuestionó queriendo sacar una verdad a medias.

¿A quién? – respondió con otro cuestionamiento.

A Josephine, por supuesto – soltó ella desesperada ante las evasivas de su sobrino.

No, sólo que la extraño – le dijo determinado.

Deberías de odiarla por engañarte, un médico de Londres atestiguó que ella estaba embarazada antes de que dejara el colegio – dijo mordazmente.

¿Qué dice? – estaba asombrado.

Qué estaba embarazada, te engañó hijo, esa…chiquilla no vale la pena – soltó en son de burla.

Tía por favor, ¿me puede dejar solo? – pidió tragándose todo lo que pensaba de ella.

Si William, pero debes saber que si te libraste de ella fue para tu bien, en mi familia no hay cupo para los bastardos y eso lo sabes verdad, no merecía tu amor si te engañó con otro – declaró de lo que él había hecho por estos ocho meses, su tía merecía otro trato y no ella, la madre de su hijo.

Tía, por favor – la miró a los ojos anegados de lágrimas, lloraba de tristeza al oír los improperios que su tía daba a una persona de su mismo sexo. A una mujer como ella misma lo era.

William, medítalo y olvídala como a la basura que es – la tía abuela sonrió, se acercó a William y se despidió con un beso que a él le quemaba.

No sabes cuánto te odio tía, no sabes cuánto – murmuró calladamente.

¡Ay! ¡Albert! – se oyó un grito desesperado.

¡Joe! ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó al lugar en donde su novia estaba acurrucada, agarrándose el enorme vientre.

Tengo dolores, creo que va a nacer – le informó.

No puede pasar, apenas tienes ocho meses, Joe por favor no puede pasar esto, aún no – sonaba histérico, corrió hacía el interfono y llamó a Mary la cocinera.

Por una vez en tu vida no seas cobarde, aaahhh me duele Albert, ayúdame – gritaba ella mientras le pedía ayuda a él, al hombre que amaba.

Joven William ¿se le ofrece algo? – dijo cuando abrió la puerta y miro aquella escena, la fuente de la Joe se había roto, estaba por parir y el joven William estaba totalmente histérico. Joe, señora, joven William súbala a la cama y vaya por agua y trapos limpios, aprisa que espera, la señora va a parir de un momento a otro – le apresuró Mary y Albert solo se había quedado ahí, paralizado.

¿Qué vas hacer Mary? – preguntó por hacerlo y nada más.

Pues ayudarla, ¿qué más? O ¿prefiere hacerlo usted? – le cuestionó mirando como los colores se iban de su rostro.

Voy por el agua y los trapos – comenzó a moverse.

Buen niño, apresúrese joven William – le apresuró.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que Joe rompió fuente, el cuello uterino de la joven no dilataba lo suficiente, Mary tenía que hacer algo, porque si no ambas podrían morir en el parto, cuando menos se lo esperaban George y un médico llegaron a asistirla, el médico sacó el instrumental de cirugía y comenzó a preparar a Josephine para la cesárea, de lo contrario el producto podría morir en unos cuantos minutos. Debido a que el bebé venía atorado con el cordón y el médico no había llegado a tiempo, le advirtió a Albert que debería de elegir ya que Josephine presentaba una hemorragia, que no se detenía y corría peligro de morir.

Joven William, preste atención, debe decidir entre la madre o el producto – le sugirió el galeno.

¡Los dos! – exigió el rubio.

No, no me entiende, uno solamente – habló enérgico.

Salve a los dos – lo miró con rabia, cómo podía darle a escoger entre ella su amada novia y su hijo.

Señor George, ayúdeme – se alejó de William y George se acercó al rubio.

No George, he dicho los dos – le gritó por primera vez montando en cólera.

Salve a mi hijo, por favor – susurró en un hilo de voz.

Josephine, pero qué dices que voy hacer sin ti – comenzó a llorar.

Lo que hubieras hecho por mi desde el inicio, te amaba Albert y tú…jajaja a ti sólo te importaba tu familia, tu clan y tú, ahora yo tomaré la decisión…ahhhh, doctor salve a mi hijo y no le haga caso a él, que en este momento no cuenta – le gritó a Albert, el se sintió desdichado ya que a ella tenía toda la razón. Cobarde, por una vez en tu vida ¡no seas cobarde! – comenzó a llorar.

Buena decisión señora, la felicito – le dio un abrazo el galeno.

Horas más tarde, un llanto se escuchaba en la habitación. Albert había entrado y se limitó a oír el llanto de su bebé, Josephine había muerto por una hemorragia interna, el galeno le dio el pésame y Mary le puso al bebé entre sus manos. Se dirigió al cuerpo de su amada Josephine.

Días más tarde en los funerales, Albert aspiraba el viento frio de la colina, en el bosque que ella tanto adoraba, el sauce que había sembrado apenas medía un metro y medio, ahí estaba enterrada lo que más había amado, pero que no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar a su tía, a su clan y a si mismo. El llanto de una pequeña y rubia niña, lo sacó de sus recuerdos, juró no manchar la memoria de Josephine, nunca se casaría ni se liaría con ninguna mujer, la única mujer que debía proteger la tenia entre sus brazos, el aire se llevaba las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos y entre sus sollozos hablo al aire y al bosque como sus testigos.

Hoy Josephine, mi amor, me declaro culpable por no amarte como tú lo has hecho. Hoy te has ido de mi vida, pero te tendré guardada en mi corazón hasta que algún día nos encontremos en el más allá. Hoy te juro por mi vida, que nuestra hija disfrutará de toda la libertad para crecer y ser una dama según lo quiera ella sin encerrarse en una jaula de oro, disfrutará además de un padre que vivirá para ella y la protegerá en contra de la mujer que te hizo esto, la gran y respetable señora Elroy Andley. Hoy te juro que viviré para nuestra hija y sólo para ella, en contra de quién sea y contra lo que sea, te aseguro por mí que no padecerá lo que yo no te pude dar, te juro además que ella a la edad de 21 años saldrá de este lugar y conocerá el mundo, preparada para las aves de rapiña que son mi familia como la Heredera Universal del Clan más importante de Escocia, nuestra hija, la señorita Candice White Andley Claude, te lo juro – dijo con determinación y evaluando las oportunidades que le daba la vida para no cometer los mismos errores que tuvo con Josephine.

Continuará…

Bueno chicas, me tardé pero por fin salió, espero que lo disfruten y no desesperen que el final ¡no está a la vuelta de la esquina! Pathya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI**

**Infancia**

Los primeros cuatro años de Candy fueron toda una odisea, comenzando por lo inexperto de Albert y las travesuras de su hija conforme pasaban los años, Albert hubiera querido tener más edad de la que tenía ya que recién comenzaba con los desvelos durante la secundaria aún, ya que al parecer ella solía ser más revoltosa que Josephine. Aprendía tan rápido y él era tan lento, al menos para ella, ya que no la podía tener tranquila ni por unos minutos, quién fuera a decir que ella, su primera hija iba a ser tan hiperactiva, aunque tuviera de dónde heredar.

Cuando Candy cumplió cinco años comenzó a trepar árboles, se desaparecía todas las tardes y por las mañanas acostumbraba a correr por el bosque, casualmente llegaba al sauce donde estaba enterrada su madre y lo abrazaba. Cada día era lo mismo, George sonreía ante la actitud sobreprotectora de Albert y éste le recordaba que no hiciese eso, ya que debería de corregir los errores de la señora Elroy, no repetirlos.

A los seis años Candy conoció a Jimmy Stevenson, su padre era americano y su hermano estudiaba en Londres, por lo que él visitaba regularmente a su hermano y el visitaba Escocia ya que su padre tenía una Villa ahí, para descansar de los largos años de negocios productivos. Jimmy era el mejor amigo de Candy, por no decir que era el único varón que la conocía desde la infancia y en otras épocas sería el único que conociera la identidad de la modelo del retrato.

Cuando Candy cumplió seis años, ya tenía muchas actividades, por las mañanas cumplía con los requisitos impuestos por su padre, levantarse, asearse y bajar a desayunar vestida recatadamente, por supuesto que Candy lo hacía en parte, levantarse y bajar vestida, como fuera pero lo cumplía. Cuando llegaba al comedor, su padre ya iba comenzando con la fruta, él estaba observando de reojo la puerta cuando Candy entraba corriendo, seguramente descalza y directo hacia él para darle su beso de buenos días y efectivamente, así era.

Después tomaba su desayuno, iba a la cocina, llenaba su morral de fruta y se encaminaba al bosque donde seguramente iría a la sombra del sauce a leer un cuento, mientras Jimmy llegaba con ella para regresar a la Villa Andley y que almorzaran juntos.

¡Papá, papaaaá! Papá mira ¡quien viene conmigo! – la rubia corría y le señalaba a Jimmy.

Como todos los días Jimmy, ¡verdad George! – le dijo a George.

Parece ser que ya se quedó en la familia, cuando sea grande será tu yerno – le bromeó el castaño.

George no hagas esas bromas, además afortunadamente mi Princesa está muy joven para fijarse en chicos y yo muy joven para tener yernos – le dijo molestó.

Jajajaja Albert, pero qué cara que has puesto, sabes que es en broma, si tan sólo conocieras una chica, tienes a varias detrás de ti – declaró lo obvio.

Sabes lo que pienso de ese tema – aclaró.

No pensarás cumplir una promesa hecha por el rencor hacia ti mismo – le cuestionó.

Bueno, no lo pensaré hasta que mi hija no cumpla 21, así que aún tengo mucho tiempo, han pasado seis años y pareciera que es mi hermana, no mi hija – declaró sin gritar, pero bastante sorprendido.

Se parece tanto a la señora Rosemary – recordó.

Si, por eso mi Princesa es como es, prometí no atarla a mandamientos y obligaciones y pienso cumplirlo – le dijo a George mirando hacia el bosque.

Eso está bien, pero a determinada edad sabes que tienes que tomar tu lugar en la familia, lo sabes – le recordó.

Lo sé, por el momento es suficiente con saberlo, ven vamos a ver lo que pasa con ese diablillo y Jimmy – le dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Sí Albert, vamos – le tomó el hombro.

Candice White Andley Claude, ¿qué te pasó? – le dijo cuando vio que Candy solamente traía la parte de arriba del vestido.

Papá, papá ¿por qué tienes esa cara? – le dijo para calmar el enojo del rostro de su padre.

No se supone que deberías estar arrugada o mojada, pero ¿qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Jimmy? – la miró y después la desvió hacia el niño.

Es que cuando encontré a Candy estaba colgada del sauce y como le grité, se cayó y de paso se rompió el vestido, miré aquí está la otra mitad – le enseñó el pedazo de tela que tenia entre las manos.

Jajajajaja joven Jimmy, se supone que usted es un caballero y no debe permitir que la señorita Candy ande sin la falda – dijo conteniendo una sonrisa.

Pero era eso o que de plano el animal que tomó el resto de la falda se la comiera – sonrió mientras sus manos haciendo una mueca de que no había otra solución.

¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cuál animal? – cuestionó él.

Este… ¿quién dijo un animal? ¡Jimmy! – lo reprendió.

Bueno se supone que no se los íbamos a decir, pero creo que acabo de meter la pata, ¿verdad? Lo siento Candy – respondió el niño.

Quiero una explicación niños, ¡estoy esperando! – jampas había a Albert tan molesto y era en serio, Albert no lo estaba solo que Candy debería decir la verdad.

Pues nada más que un gato…bueno creo – pensó ella antes de hablar de más.

¡La verdad Candy! – insistió.

Bueno, te lo voy a enseñar, pero prometes que no vas a gritar…mira – le enseñó un pequeño animal.

Un cuatí Candy, él se llevó tu resto, es muy lindo, ¡hola amiguito! – trató de acariciarle la cabeza.

¡Grrrrr! – el animalito le gruñó.

Tiene carácter, supongo que si lo escondiste quieres que se quede – reafirmó al ver la alegría que le producía.

¿Se puede papi? – Candy le había dado un beso en la frente a su papá.

No lo sé, lo pensaré – se separó de ella, pero Candy lo interrumpió, dándole un abrazo.

¿De verdad? – Sonó descorazonada. Prometo cuidarlo y enseñarle la casa para que la conozca y…- la interrumpió.

¿Y? – le cuestionó alzando la ceja.

Y educarlo, aunque…- se detuvo.

Aunque ¿qué? Veo difícil que sepa montar y que le enseñe esgrima – comentó y los hombres comenzaron a reír mientras Candy sonreía.

Jajajajaja pero Candy, ¿cómo le vas a enseñar eso? – preguntó Jimmy.

No lo menosprecies, es un animalito precioso – le reclamó.

Basta Candy, me estás haciendo reír bastante, pero no le puedes enseñar eso porque precisamente es un animal, anda a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para comer, tío George se va a quedar a comer y dame a…ya sabes ¿cómo llamarlo? – le preguntó mientras ella depositaba al cuatí en los brazos de su papá.

Sí, Clint. Pero, ¿no lo vas a echar, verdad? – le cuestionó un tanto triste.

No, no lo voy hacer, anda a bañarse – ordenó Albert.

¡Hola tío George! – corrió hasta él para saludarlo con un beso.

¡Hola señorita Candy! – correspondió él.

Papá, dile a mi tío George que no me diga así – lo acusó.

Si tío George, deja de decirle así – le pidió con los ojos.

Jajajaja está bien, Candy, ¿así te gusta? – le cuestionó George conteniendo una sonrisa.

Siiií ¡yuhuuuu! Luego nos vemos Jimmy – se despidió y comenzó a correr.

Adiós Candy, hasta luego señores – él chiquillo también se despidió.

No seas tan serio Jimmy, pero es que me sorprendió ver el estado en el que Candy estaba – trató de explicarle.

Adiós Albert, adiós George, díganle a Candy que mañana la veo – se despidió alzando la mano y emprendió el camino a su casa.

Pero al día siguiente no fue, ni al otro, ni al que le siguió. Candy se había entristecido, pero George al verla se dio cuenta que la ausencia del joven Jimmy no era casual, así que fui a verlo a su casa. Efectivamente el padre tuvo que volver a América y como Jimmy aún era menor de esas pues se lo llevo consigo. George regresó con una carta para Candy, de parte de Jimmy.

Candy, ¿Dónde estás? – la llamó para que bajara.

¿Qué pasa George? Y ahora, ¿que hizo Candy? – preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Nada, sólo que le traigo esto, una carta de Jimmy – le enseñó el sobre que tenía en las manos.

Entonces ¿sí salió de Escocia? – le cuestionó.

No sólo eso, del continente. El señor Steve Stevenson tuvo que regresar a América por los negocios – le confirmó.

¡Ah qué mal! Bueno esperemos que Candy lo tome tranquilamente – le dijo viendo que se acercaba.

Candy sonrió un poco cuando se enteró del por qué Jimmy no volvió nunca más, lo tomó muy sabiamente, tiempo después antes de su cumpleaños número siete, Candy le dio un tremendo susto a Jimmy cuando lo amenazó con el florete de entrenamiento, ya que en medio de esos años comenzó su interés por el esgrima, en el cual en poco tiempo resultó ser una muy buena estudiante.

Cuando cumplió los siete años, Candy ya competía en campeonatos de esgrima y comenzaba a tomarle amor al arco, así que había pasado por karate, automovilismo, ciclismo y cuanto deporte veía en las Olimpiadas, por lo que no se perdía detalle de técnicas ni de deportes, así pasó por todos ellos y los veía en la televisión.

Afortunadamente Candy no se metía en problemas, el esgrima y el arco la tenía bastante ocupada; Jimmy se convirtió en su amigo incondicional y jamás volvió a América ya que su hermano estudiaría en Londres y Albert se comprometió con Steve para cuidar de Jimmy, claro que con su previa autorización. Jimmy pasaba algunas horas de la tarde sólo mientras Candy tomaba sus lecciones de esgrima con Ruby MacCleode, así que optó por aprender también y estar más con Candy, lo cual disfrutaba ella, pero detestaba Albert.

Al cumplir los ocho años, Albert disfrutaba de tener dos chiquillos a su cuidado, lo peligroso fue saber que la tía Elroy quería visitar la Villa de Escocia, que en cualquier momento ella estaría allí, pero también tendría a Candy y Jimmy, ¿qué iba hacer?, se preguntaba.

Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea, mandarlos a una larga visita con madam Clawson, ella estaría encantada de tener a los pequeños por unas semanas en lo que él veía cómo hacerle para que su tía regresara a América. Efectivamente la señora Elroy, amenazaba con quedarse dos meses, dos meses sin ver a la traviesa de su hija, dos meses alejado de ella, no iba a soportarlo. Así que se las arregló, le habló a George y ocasionó un problema en Chicago para que después llamaran a la tía Elroy y no teniendo de otra, tuvo que regresarse para que sus pequeños volvieran juntos, por un lado Candy no lo extrañaba ya que los dos se la pasaban muy divertidos sin la compañía de los adultos, madame Clawson sabía que Albert sobreprotegía mucho a su hija y por lo mismo ella hacia todas las travesuras que podía. Por otro lado, Albert tenía que decirle la verdad a su hija, estaba esperando su cumpleaños número diez para confesarle parte de la historia.

Cuando tuvo a bien cumplir nueve, Albert le regaló una mofeta a la cual le puso el nombre de Puppé, Clint y Pupé fueron unos amigos entrañables desde el momento en que se conocieron y Candy ya no se sentía tan sola. Una vez que hubo cumplido los diez años, Albert se encerró unas dos horas con ella, Candy no podía creerlo, sus padres se habían enamorado muy jóvenes y su madre había muerto cuando dio a luz, entonces fue que se enteró del por qué su padre no tenía novia o amigas.

Candy tenía todo, menos las figura materna, así que siempre fue muy apegada a Mary la cocinera y después a Dorothy que fue traída de América para ser su mucama, algunas cosas no cambiarían ni porque pasaran demasiados años por ellas. A los once años, Candy comenzaba a interesarse por comportarse bien ante las invitaciones de madame Clawson, así que muy solicita le pidió a su padre que le enseñara modales, nunca permitió que ella cambiara su forma de ser sólo por no quedar en ridículo enfrente a la sociedad de Escocia.

Candy pasó los doce, trece y catorce años con tutores de lenguas, historia, matemáticas y leyó todos los libros de la biblioteca, además de modales, música, pintura, artes y acabó la preparatoria en menos de dos años, comenzó a ir a la universidad a los diecisiete.

Cuando cumplió los quince su padre le celebró con bomba y platillo, pero sólo con los más allegados, por lo que desde ese momento Candy fue muy asediada en los campeonatos de esgrima y arco en los que participaba, ella entendió que nadie podía saber quién era por lo que prefirió inventar su nombre Princesa Johnson. Por supuesto que Albert tuvo que hablar con los jurados, para explicarles el por qué ella tenía que cambiar el nombre de su hija, en parte.

Así que después de muchos años Candy pensaba en su padre, pronto cumpliría treinta y a veces lo veía melancólico.

¿Papá? – lo llamó mientras entraba corriendo a la casa.

Dime Princesa, ¿qué pasa? – fue corriendo hasta ella.

No nada, sólo que en ocasiones te veo muy triste – le acarició la mejilla.

Triste, no Princesa, sólo que extraño a Joe, tu madre – le contestó con media sonrisa.

Pero han pasado 15 años, ¿cuántos más sufrirás? – le cuestiónó Candy preocupada.

Pues no sé, quizás hasta que te enamores – contestó sonriente.

No vas a esperarte seis años más, debes buscar una linda chica, aún eres muy guapo papá, hay muchas chicas que aún te persiguen – le informó.

Estoy enfermo – respondió.

¿De qué? – cuestionó.

Del alma, Joe me amó demasiado y no supe valorarla, le fallé pequeña, sino hubiese sido tan necio, tan cobarde ella estuviera conmigo, aquí en mis brazos y tu tendrías a tu madre – se tomó el rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Padre, no llores, te quiero por las dos, mi madre no hubiese querido que fueras así, te hubiese querido de cualquier forma, sólo que eran muy pequeños para reaccionar de otra forma – intentó buscar explicación.

Lo siento, quiero que me perdones, te quité a tú mamá, por mi culpa se murió – la abrazó.

Papá, te prohíbo que digas eso, sólo te sobreprotegían – le reprendió.

Pero si no fuera por eso… - la abrazó nuevamente.

Calma papá, no sigas con eso o me enojaré – le advirtió.

Está bien, luego hablaremos de eso – trató de levantarse.

Si papá, pero no vas a escabullirte de este tema – le advirtió ya que algo que había heredado de Joe era lo terca.

Lo sé, eres tan terca como ella – le sonrió.

A los dieciséis Candy era toda una señorita, atractiva y envidiablemente hermosa, las chicas eran envidiosas e hijas de papá, menos una chica, Annie Brighter, ella era pianista y la conoció porque su prima Betsy participaba en algunas de las competencias en las que ella solía estar. Candy no podía con tanta felicidad, Jimmy y Annie lo eran todo para ella, a pesar de que tenía más amistades, pero sólo eso, Annie era todo lo contrario a ella, Annie sabía que Candy algún día le diría su verdad.

Cuando Candy cumplió diecisiete años, la fiesta en casa de madam Clawson fue buena, sobre todo porque la señora decidió presentarle chicos, pero como Candy iba de la mano de su padre muchos de ellos decidieron dejar de lado la idea de conquistarla mientras Albert sonreía ante ellos con malicia. Estaba decidido a no ser abuelo a tan temprana edad.

A los dieciocho, Albert sufrió lo que tanto temia. Un chico se fijo en Candy, no podía permitirlo pero tampoco podía evitarlo, solo que ella le dio una sopa de su propio chocolate, ahí se dio cuenta de algo, Candy estaba preparada para enfrentar a su familia, ya que el chico en cuestión era nada menos que su sobrino Neil Legan.

A los diecinueve ya llevaba un año en la universidad, estaba estudiando administración de empresas como su padre, porque sólo pensaba en suplirlo o unírsele cuando cumpliera veintiún años. A los veinte le había hecho jurar a su padre sobre la tumba de su madre, que la dejaría ser libre a los veintiún años, fuese como fuere ella haría su parte como su hija y que se casaría a quién amara, ya que ella no quería sufrir lo que su madre sufrió.

A los veinte, sólo le faltaba uno para que eso sucediera y para salir de la universidad con su verdadero nombre y su verdadera identidad.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VII**

**Chimenea **

Cuando Terry regresaba a la Villa Grandchester no podía creer lo que había pasado, una chica en medio de la nada leyendo, todos sabían que lo más probable es que fuera una aldeana y no una señorita de sociedad. Habían pasado algunos días, esa mañana había salido a montar como acostumbraba todas las mañanas, cuando regresaba vio una cara conocida, su gran y viejo amigo Charlie Swanson se encontraba frente a la puerta de entrada, esperándolo desde hacía un par de horas.

¡Charlie! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – repitió Terry.

Hace unos momentos, bueno en realidad un par de horas – recalcó lo último.

¿Qué has dicho? Me hubieras hablado al teléfono celular – le dijo mientras desmontaba.

El mío ya no tiene batería, ¿donde andabas? – le preguntó mientras le enseñaba el teléfono.

Realmente quería pensar – le dijo volteándose.

¡Ah ya veo! Dime y ¿qué encontraste? – le preguntó ya que le retiraba la mirada.

¿Debo encontrar algo? – le preguntó extrañado.

No, sólo que traes una cara. Eleonor me dijo que estarías aquí buscando a una chica, ¿es cierto? – cuestionó rápidamente.

Sí, pero no la he encontrado, ninguna pista ni nada por el estilo. Nada maldita sea, me exaspero – resopló lánguidamente.

Ya veo, ¿supones que aún vive? – siguió con los cuestionamientos.

¿Has estado hablando con los Cornwell? – comentó alzando la ceja derecha.

Algo hay de eso, pero dime no estás enamorado, ¿verdad? – esperaba una negativa que…nunca llegó.

Al parecer…si – dijo apesumbrado.

Pero…Terry – intentó decir algo.

Como todos los que negamos ser de roca… - comenzó a parafrasear.

Bueno no todos lo somos – dijo Charlie.

Está bien, ¿qué más quieres saber? - dijo él derrotado.

¿A quién te has encontrado? – preguntó él por demás contento.

A una chica, pero parece que no vive por aquí – dijo triste.

¡Ah no! Alguien la conocerá – se detuvo.

Charlie…espera, cuando llegué a la Villa Andley, vi el auto que se encontraba al frente, quiero decir William…pero que idiota soy… - comenzó a hilar las ideas dispersas entre sus recuerdos.

No te ofendas tanto, Terry – sonrió él.

No, no me entiendes, vi el auto de los Andley en su Villa y cuando fueron los sirvientes por la chica, que tonto e idiota soy – dijo todo a la vez.

¡Decídete! ¿La conociste o no? – gritó exasperado.

Sí y no – le respondió cuando corría hacia el auto.

¿Cuál de las dos? -

Si la conocí, pero no pude verle la cara. Pero ese auto, ese auto estaba en la Villa Andley, ¿qué tonto! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? – abrió el garaje y comenzó a rodear el auto.

¿Eres tonto o piensas que estas tonto? – le cuestionó riendo.

Las dos, pero no más, van a tener que decirme lo que pasa – respondió él no muy sonriente.

¡Hey Terry! ¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó Charlie.

Si quieres saber vamos, no tengo tiempo para explicarte – expresó subiendo al auto y comenzó a girar el swicht. ¿Qué se creen? Pero ahora sí que no voy a tener miramientos, tienen que decirme si es ella y todo lo demás lo voy a hablar con William Andley – pensaba Terrence.

Espera Terrence, espera ¿a dónde vamos? – dijo él parándose frente al auto.

¿Quieres acompañarme o no? ¡Quítate que no tengo tiempo para hacer esto! – protestó ante la urgencia.

Terrence, ¡soy tu mejor amigo eh! – le advirtió.

Lo siento, pero en verdad tengo que ir a la Villa Andley, ¿quieres acompañarme? – le pidió más tranquilo.

Vamos, pero ¡cálmate! – le pidió él.

De acuerdo… - pasaron varios minutos. ¿Podemos irnos? – pidió Terrence.

Terrence y Charlie arrancaron el auto camino hacia la Villa Andley, su humor en ese momento no era de los mejores y Charlie lo tenía claro, por lo cual prefirió no decir nada. Cuando llegaron, Terrence recién había acabado de apagar el motor cuando John se encontraba cortando flores para la señorita de la casa.

Buenas tardes, se encontrara el señor William Andley – preguntó un Terrence aparentemente calmado.

Buenas tardes señor Grandchester, no él no está.

Alguien que pueda recibir un mensaje – le preguntó sin plan alguno.

Por supuesto, pase y puede esperarlo en el salón de té. Vamos lo acompaño – sugirió John.

No se preocupe, me sé el camino. Charlie, vamos acompáñame – dijo Terrence tranquilo.

Claro Terrence, te sigo. Buenas tardes - saludó Charlie al buen hombre.

Buenas tardes joven – respondió John al saludo.

Terrence, se puede saber ¿qué estamos haciendo? – dijo, pero cuando observó la decoración no podía creerlo.

Por supuesto, entrando a la casa de los Andley – contestó sin más.

¡Aja! Me ha quedado claro, para buscar ¿Qué? – sonrió mientras se volteaba para admirar cuanta cosa se ponía delante.

Nada, sólo vengo a buscar respuestas y no me voy a ir sin ellas - contestó.

Cuando entraron todo se veía pulcramente decorado, a Charlie se le hacía raro pensar que un hombre tuviera tan confortable el lugar, sobraba decir que distaba un mundo de las austeras decoraciones de la Villa Grandchester.

¡Qué bonito lugar! – susurró Charlie con un silbido.

Ni que lo digas, un dinero bien gastado. Charlie espera ahí, esa es la sala de té – le indicó mientras el rodeaba la biblioteca.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Charlie contrariado porque los fueran a descubrir merodeando.

A resolver una duda, ahorita vuelvo – le aclaró mientras le hacia una mueca de alivio.

Espera, no puedes andar husmeando cuando no has sido invitado – trató de detenerlo, pero había sido demasiado lento.

¿Seguro? Detenme si me encuentras – le gritó desde dónde estaba.

Terrence conocía el lugar y Charlie no, cuando salió ya no lo encontró, era extraño pero no entendía la actitud de Terrence. Mientras él caminaba por los pasillos bordeando la biblioteca, recibió un agradable aroma, un perfume de rosas se encontraba en el ambiente, antes de dar vuelta hacia donde la gran puerta de la biblioteca se hallaba, ubicó de pronto un balcón abierto y ahí pasó de pronto una ninfa envuelta en gasa blanca y verde esmeralda, corriendo libremente, gritando y riendo. Al escuchar la voz más melodiosa, se dirigió hacia éste y se asomó ligeramente, siguiendo ese aroma y esa melodiosa voz.

Una chica corría velozmente, saltando cualquier obstáculo que se encontrara en el camino, alrededor de la casa, su cabellera rubia danzaba en el aire y su canto era melodioso, Terrence se apresuró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente ya que ella le lleva la delantera, de entre sus pies se adelantó un cuatí y una mofeta que la iban siguiendo, era claro que esos dos eran los animales que habían pintado en la taza. Su corazón se debatía entre la rapidez de la ninfa que ya le llevaba varios metros de distancia y la ansiedad por saber de la dama que le había robado el corazón, hacia apenas unos pocos días.

Cuando dio la vuelta hacia la entrada de la casa, aquella ninfa verde dorada, desapareció, sin dar explicación se topó con una pañoleta verde esmeralda que encontró en la marquesina de la ventana, atorada en la rama de un rosal, se detuvo a recogerla y no pudo evitar el olerla. Por algunos instantes se quedó viendo hacia la ventana, era aquella que daba al interior de la biblioteca, no podía creerlo, estaba abierta y había música tocando, buscó a alguien con la poca visibilidad que tenía t pronto localizó la chimenea. Sus ojos tenían que tener algo, se los limpió y volvió a enfocar.

Maldición, no puede ser cierto – murmuró con asombro.

Apenas podía respirar, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, cuando se le ocurrió hacerlo, ya se encontraba rumbo al interior de la mansión, corrió hasta la biblioteca y entró, ahí al lado izquierdo donde tenía que haber mirado desde el principio, sobre la chimenea se encontraba el cuadro, un cuadro con Candy y Albert, tomándole la cara como si le fuera a dar un beso. Sólo podía ver la mentira, la mentira que le había dicho William Andley, pero no entendía una cosa, ¿por qué ocultarla? ¿Por qué hacerla clandestina? ¿Eran novios o amantes? No entendía si era desilusión, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Celos? ¿Envidia? Quizás todo, pero algo que quisiera saber de ello era…

¡Joven Terrence! ¿Que hace aquí? – preguntó George. Disculpe soy George Johnson, mano derecha de William Andley – explicó al verse sorprendido.

Me puede explicar ¿qué significa esto señor Johnson? – insistió un Terrence furioso.

¿Qué es esto? Específicamente – le dijo George.

Ese cuadro, William y aquella chica, ¿que diablos sucede aquí? – alzó la voz exasperado.

No le parece bello ese cuadro, a Princesa y a mí nos fascina – le dijo alegre.

Princesa, quién es ella.

Pues ella, la chica que está en el cuadro – le señaló a la persona que se negaba a ver en una situación comprometedora con William Andley.

Usted ha de pensar que soy estúpido – montó en cólera.

Joven Grandchester, pero ¿qué le ocurre? – intentó tomarle el hombro.

Dígame, se han burlado lo suficiente de los demás para hacérmelo a mí – continuaba gritando.

Tío George, ¿dónde estás? – gritó Candy sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en la biblioteca.

¡Eh! Es ella, verdad, ¡es ella! ¡Quítese de la puerta! ¡Déjeme pasar! – gritó e intentó pasar hacia la entrada.

Lo siento señor Grandchester tengo que disculparme, en un momento regreso – lo dejó solo, encerrado en la biblioteca con llave.

Lo siento señor Grandchester, pero no tengo permitido hablar con nadie del asunto, lo siento – pidió disculpas George.

George salió hacia donde los rubios se encontraban saludándose, tan fervorosos y tan amados ellos dos, padre e hija se saludaban después de días sin verse; Terrence por otro lado, no podía evitarlo, furioso era poco, su carácter se hacía más confuso, estaba para su mala suerte completamente furioso tal como lo había dicho Charlie, innegablemente celoso. ¿Cómo podría competir con el adinerado cuarentón de William? ¿Qué escondía ese señor tan viejo?

Pero no podía comprenderlo del todo, así que apenas a sus oídos dentro de la cabalidad aún, llegó un suave sonido, uno muy ligero, trató de saber de dónde provenía, se dio cuenta de que se oía cerca de la ventana, ahí a lo lejos su ninfa verde dorada estaba cubierta de gasa y seda, una pañoleta le cubría el rostro, ahí la vio abrazada de William Andley, el viejo cuarentón tenía aprisionada a su pequeña dama, pero ¿qué le ocurría?

George, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó al ver el rostro de su mano derecha, más blanco que el papel.

Señor…Grandchester está aquí, encerrado en la biblioteca – trató de explicarlo como si nada hubiese pasado.

¿Qué dices? ¿La ha visto? – cuestionó él.

No, señor no se lo permití, pero estará muy furioso cuando salga de dónde está encerrado – le explicó tajantemente.

George avísale a Dorothy que empaque lo que le sea necesario a Candy – dijo alejándose de ella. Se irá hoy mismo a la Villa de Madame Clawson, prepárame un caballo y te espero aquí – ordenó y pidió al mismo tiempo.

Por supuesto William, John vamos prepara un caballo, ¡rápido! – ordenó George a John.

Terrence oía a lo lejos un barullo, no podía creerlo, William jalaba a Candy de la mano hacia afuera de la casa, cuando vio el caballo que traia John solo pudo decir…

¡Princesa…! – soltó un gritó.

William se subió rápidamente al caballo y Candy que aún se encontraba platicando con George se vio apresurada por su padre.

Princesa, ven aquí, se nos hace tarde – la apresuró William.

Ya voy y ¿mi equipaje? – le preguntó ella, bajando las escaleras una a una.

George lo mandara más tarde, vamos – le dijo William calmo.

Sí claro.

Terrence se encontraba ansioso, no otra vez, ella se estaba alejando de él. No podía permitirlo, ella no se le iría tan fácilmente. Decidió hacer lo único que podía, salir por la ventana, para alcanzarla. William al ver a Terrence en la marquesina de la ventana, tomó a Candy de la cintura y la subió a su regazo.

Espera…espera – pidió el castaño.

¡Vamos! – sujetó el fuete y el caballo salió a todo galope.

¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Quién es ese joven? – preguntó Candy volteando a ver que sucedia.

Luego platicamos, madame Clawson esta ¡esperándote! – le informó.

William Andley esto no se quedará así y eso te lo juro – sentenció Terrence encolerizado.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo VIII**

**Campeonato de Arquería**

Habían pasado muchos días, Terrence no pudo nunca contactar a Albert Andley y mucho menos a Geroge Johnson, los había buscado en su Villa, en la casa de Londres y en el club al que eran asiduos socios, le buscó más de lo común, pero nada, habían desaparecido de las cercanías de Escocia y Londres.

Esa mañana, había decidido no pensar más en ello. Era hora de partir a la Villa de Madam Clawson, tomó un ligero desayuno y emprendió el viaje, sólo eran escasamente dos horas a una velocidad moderada, se iría en el auto que era de su padre, un modelo compacto pariente del Rolls Royce, pero menos ostentoso, quería sentir el aire en el rostro, era más cómodo ir con el chofer, pero necesitaba dejar de pensar y que mejor las ráfagas de aire que sentiría si iba él sólo y con el auto descapotable.

Un par de horas después, a lo lejos vio la Villa de Madam Clawson, era en realidad muy bella, pero notaba algo extraño a su alrededor, una pequeña comitiva y singularmente una chicas, por supuesto que los jóvenes estaban en otro lado, el casino o al menos en la sala de juego, no podría decirlo exactamente, llegó a la gran reja donde lo recibían pacientemente.

Se bajó y caminó un poco, un mozo le recibió y bajó su equipaje del maletero del coche, comenzó a caminar, algo lo sacó de control, las chicas estaban vestidas como en el siglo XVIII, algo que le extrañó mucho.

Perdone, ¿qué pasa aquí? – cuestionó Terrence mientras el veía las altas casas de campaña que se encontraban en un paraje lejano de la casa.

Nada señor, es el primer evento del día, Madam Clawson y algunas amigas han decidido ser parte del Campeonato de Arquería, pero como el Patronato de dicho campeonato pertenece a las familias más antiguas de Escocia, se ha decidido que se utilice la vestimenta de antaño, por lo que todas las chicas vestirán igual, además dentro de esa ropa no sentirán frío. Si el señor me permite, llevaré su equipaje y le indicaré dónde están los demás caballeros – prosiguió cuando vio las intenciones del señor.

Claro, lo sigo – accedió él.

Sin duda Madam Clawson sabía lo que hacía y evidentemente las fiestas era lo suyo, la reunión para descubrir la identidad de la Dama del Retrato era mañana por la noche. Así que esperaría que dentro de todas esas chicas, alguna de ellas fuera, ella.

Joven Terrence, ¿cómo estás? De hecho te esperaba más tarde – declaró abiertamente Henriette.

Por supuesto que no, Madam Clawson – sonrió saludándola cortésmente.

Henriette…sólo dime Henriette – pidió ella.

Por supuesto Henriette. Dígame ¿por qué dicen que se celebra un campeonato de arquería aquí? – la miró desviar la mirada.

Ah porque el Patronato tiene ciertos destinos y a mí me da gusto albergar a una de las más importantes figuras de la arquería en Londres y Escocia – sonrió con orgullo.

¿De verdad? Y ¿cómo es que se llama esa chica? – cuestionó como si nada.

Ya lo verás Terrence, por lo pronto tu lugar es allá y no de este lado. Me retiro, pronto comenzarán las competencias, espero verte allá – le mencionó señalandole.

Mejor la acompaño – la tomó del brazo.

Lo siento, pero son reglas, así que mejor tú vas para allá y yo acompaño a la estrella – le indicó el camino hacia el salón de juego.

En el salón, se encontró con varios compañeros de Eaton, dentro de ellos Tommy, ya que según él su hermano no tardaría en llegar, se encontró también con Neal e increíblemente no podía creer que él fuera conocido siquiera de madame Clawson. Las cosas no podrían ir mejor, Tommy se encontraba en medio de una disertación cuando su teléfono celular sonó.

Lo siento, ¡hola Jimmy! ¿Cómo estás? – lo saludó cordialmente.

¡Hola hermano! ¿Listo para la competencia? – le cuestionó eufórico.

Pues te he de decir que estamos algo lejanos, en realidad no hemos cotilleado con ninguna de las chicas - suspiró.

Con que Henrriete se ha salido con la suya, pues qué esperan ya han comenzado a tirar las Dianas, así que aprisa – lo apuró.

¿Cómo es eso posible? Dijeron que nos avisarían – le comentó.

Bueno, seguro lo hicieron pero en una forma por demás queda, los espero aquí afuera – le dijo cuando él comenzaba a llegar al gran paraje.

De acuerdo. Terry, vamos la competencia ya comenzó desde hace un rato – los apuró a todos.

¿Cómo? ¿A qué hora? – exclamó Terrence.

Solo camina – lo arrastró al paraje.

En efecto, la competencia ya había comenzado, de hecho cerca de las competidoras estaban dos caras conocidas, Archie y Stear Cornwell.

¡Stear! ¡Archie! ¿qué hacen aquí? -

Nada, sólo que el Campeonato de Arquería comenzó recién y Annie vino a ver participar una amiga de ella – resumió la travesía.

A que bien y ¿cómo van? – cuestionó Stear.

Pues muy bien, la favorita estará ganando como se esperaba – afirmó Archie.

Perdonen, pero si quieren estar en esta área deberán guardar silencio. Desconcentran a las competidoras – les reprendió un juez.

Lo sentimos. Vamos a otro lado – les señaló la zona de resguardo.

Pero quiero ver la competencia – protestó Archie.

No vamos lejos – afirmó Terrence.

De hecho los chicos sólo dieron la vuelta y ahí detrás se encontraba una casa de campaña, alta y demasiado grande para ser la que ocultaría bellezas, eso era realidad, ahí se encontraban las demás competidoras, minutos después Annie y Patty se encontraron con ellos.

Mi amor, mi amiga te manda saludos – se pasó de largo sin mirar hacia un lado.

¿Cómo esta? ¿Nerviosa? – cuestionó Archie.

Pues no mucho, más bien al pendiente, su novio aún no llega – dijo ella amigablemente.

Bueno de eso se preocupará más tarde, pero Tommy y Terrence ya llegaron – le susurró su esposo.

¿Dónde están? – le preguntó mirando a todos lados.

Atrás de ti – le señaló.

Archie no me juegues esas bromas, no los vi cuando pase por aquí – dijo comenzando a girarse sobre sí misma.

Annie querida, nosotros no nos hemos movido – oyó la voz de Terrence y Thomas se limitó a reírse.

¡Aaayy, Terrence! ¿Qué pasa? – le había dado un susto de muerte.

No te preocupes Annie, comprendemos que debes estar emocionada por tu amiga, así que te perdonamos que no nos hayas visto – le reclamó Terrence demasiado divertido.

Lo siento chicos, de verdad que no los vi – se sonrojó ella por ese olvido.

Y ¿quién va ganando? – Terrence dirigió la mirada al paraje.

Pues realmente creo que Jeane va ganando, pero aún no han visto a mi amiga, todos esperan que ella se lleve la flecha hoy – dijo Annie.

¿La flecha? – preguntó Terrence.

Bueno esto no es la Copa Mundial de fútbol Terrence, los miembros del Patronato dan flechas de oro blanco y diamantes a la ganadora del circuito, mi amiga se ha llevado todas las de los últimos seis años que es que compite profesionalmente – le explicó Annie.

Y ¿no ha perdido ninguno? – le preguntó Stear

No, pero dice que es divertido – soltó Annie.

Y con tanto dinero ¿quién no? – murmuró Archie.

Archie pero qué cosas dices – lo reprendió mordazmente.

¡En verdad les pagan por ganar! – preguntó Stear, algo incrédulo.

Pues sí, pero ella sabe administrarse y no es de tu incumbencia – comentó Annie enojada.

Ya amor, no te enojes – Archie le dio un beso.

Tommy y ¿Jimmy? – Terrence le preguntó a su amigo por su hermano.

Aún no sé, se supone que debería estar por aquí – dijo observando las personas ahí reunidas.

Mira Archie, ahí está mi amiga – le señaló un contingente que salía de la tercera carpa, Terrence tuvo que desviar la mirada.

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? – saludó Jimmy a los presentes.

Jimmy Stenvenson, desde cuando creciste, ya hasta pasaste a Tom – preguntó Stear.

Jajaja lo normal, Annie no sabes si ya va a participar ella – le cuestionó muy animado.

Si mira allá va, en ese contingente – señaló hacia dónde se estaban acomodando.

¡Oh si! Ya la vi – sonrió al reconocerla.

Sabes de ¿qué hablan? – le cuestionó Terrence a Archie.

De la amiga de Annie y la novia de Jimmy – aclaró Archie.

Jimmy dime, desde ¿cuándo tienes novia? – preguntó Stear.

No tengo – contestó mientras veía como se acomodaban las concursantes.

Entonces ella ¿quién es? – cuestionó sabiendo que Jimmy no le contestaría nada pero decidió no perder oportunidad de molestar a su hermano.

Sólo es… ella – reafirmó Jimmy.

Eso quiere decir… Stear comenzó a divagar.

Que no te va a contestar nada – finalizó Thomas.

Bueno nos dejan ver – pidieron enérgicamente Annie y Jimmy.

Si, si ya nos callamos – contestó aturdido Stear.

La competencia había comenzado, Candy fue la cuarta de nueve, acertó todas las Dianas, pronto sólo tendría que vencer a Jeane Humpfrey. Sonrió y comenzaron de nuevo las competencias, de cuatro competidoras finalistas. Se oían los ecos de asombro, de pérdida y finalmente serían seis tiros finales, como era de esperarse Candy ganó.

Ella sonrió y alzó el arco antiguo de su profesora con júbilo, en señal de victoria. Comenzó a buscar a Jimmy de entre los espectadores.

Bueno chicos es hora de irme, me buscan - se despidió y comenzó a correr en compañía de Annie.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Archie a su esposa

¡Los perdimos! – dijeron al unísono mientras comenzaban a reír.

Annie y Jimmy iban corriendo, vieron a Candy y Jimmy corrió más rápido, los chicos los siguieron y unos asombrados ojos azules percibieron un rostro conocido, mientras sus amigos se acercaron caminando rápidamente, la encontró en medio del campo, Jimmy alzó a la ganadora en brazos y comenzó a darle de vueltas en el aire, Annie se veía feliz, el campeonato de este año, Candy lo había ganado nuevamente.

¡Felicidades Princesa! Sabía que lo harías – le dijo cuando la bajo.

Gracias Jimmy, dónde te habías metido, pensé que ya no llegarías – mencionó ella en tono de reclamo.

Sabes que nunca me pierdo las competencias – le susurró al oído, mientras a lo lejos alguien sonreía al ver ese cuadro.

Annie, dame un abrazo y felicítame – le dijo Candy.

Candy…- sonrió y gritó.

Shhh, no se a quién le hablas – le dijo Candy mirando el piso.

Perdón, Princesa, felicidades – la felicitó dándole un gran abrazo.

Gracias amiga y por eso en la cena de hoy serás mi acompañante y por supuesto nos deleitarás con una pieza en el piano, ¿verdad? – le dijo mirándola sonrojarse.

Por supuesto, me da gusto que hayas ganado – le dio un gran abrazo.

Gracias, ahora veamos donde dejaste a tu esposo – comenzó a buscarlo.

Ah no sé, ya se movieron - dijo buscándolos donde los había dejado.

¡Chica! ¿Cómo estás? – gritó Archie.

Archie, que bueno que pudieron venir – le dijo corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo.

¡Felicidades! ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó muy contento por haber sido la ganadora.

Muy bien, pero moría de nervios – le comentó lo aprensiva que se sentía.

Si siempre ganas, ya deberías estar acostumbrada – comentó Stear y Patty que recién habían llegado.

Gracias Stear, Patty bienvenidos – les dio la mano.

Preciosa, sabes que Tom esta aquí con un amigo – le comentó Jimmy cuando volvió de nuevo.

¿De verdad? Y ¿dónde está? – comenzó a buscarlo.

Pues no sé realmente, a decir verdad – dijo como si no quisiera saberlo.

Señorita aquí está el vaso con ponche que pidió y le aviso que la premiación será en dos minutos.

Gracias pequeño, en verdad tenia sed – comentó ella bebiéndose el contenido del vaso. En un momento voy, si me disculpan tengo que ir por mi flecha, permiso – se disculpó y comenzó a ver a algunas de las participantes, tomó el arco y caminó hacia al patronato.

Terrence y Thomas se habían quedado rezagados. Vieron a lo lejos la premiación, Candy estaba muy feliz y posó para la foto. Terrence tenia la sensación que la había visto en otro lado, pero ella solo tenia ojos para el hermano de Thomas. Cuando bajó del pódium, corrió hasta el, se quitó el pequeño sombrero y le dio un beso a Jimmy.

Parece que está muy contenta – comentó Thomas.

Demasiadó diría yo – dijo él.

Candy… ¡se te ve bien eh! – Jimmy admiró la flecha que tenía prendida a su traje. Quiero presentarte a mi hermano y su amigo.

Annie había llegado y miraba la flecha de oro que tenia Candy en la solapa. Mientras Terrence y Thomas se acercaban.

¿Estoy muy desalineada, Annie? – le preguntó ella porque se había quitado el sombrero.

No Princesa, ¿por qué te preocupas? – inquirió la morena.

Porque debo dar buena impresión a Tom, no lo conozco – recalcó ella.

¿De verdad? No me lo creo – sonrió ante Candy.

Princesa, ¿lista? – le cuestionó Jimmy.

Por supuesto – le sonrió.

Princesa te presento a Thomas Stevenson mi hermano y a su amigo Terrence Grandchester – dijo cuando ella se disponía a voltear.

Mucho gusto, encantada... - se interrumpió cuando Terrence exclamó.

Felicitaciones…¿Princesa…? – no pudo completar la felicitación.

Continuará…

Chicas ha salido por fin, por cierto les aclaro que tuve que utilizar algunas fotografias de la pelicula La edad de la Inocencia con Winona Raider, ya que no hay arqueras de hace dos siglos y menos rubias. Pero fueron precisas para este propósito. Feliz Lectura.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo IX**

**Esgrima**

Esa es mi chica, ¡felicidades Princesa! – decía un arrogante Neil mientras Terrence retiraba la mano que había extendido.

Suéltame Neil y no soy tu princesa – le dio una bofetada a él y este se sobó la mejilla.

Bueno porque tú nunca lo has querido – pretextó él.

Neil, tú ¿la conoces? – preguntó Terrence completamente irritado.

¡Ah, Grandchester! Claro, Princesa es mi novia – se jactó Neil con una sonrisa mezquina.

Quisieras patán, ni siquiera te conozco – se zafó del agarre de este.

Ya te dije que porque no has querido – repitió con burla.

Ni que estuviese loca, ahora si me permites tengo cosas que hacer. Vamos Annie y Patty – las llamó y ellas enseguida se fueron detrás suyo.

Sí, vamos Princesa, chicos los veo luego – las chicas se despidieron de ellos.

¡Grandhcester! Tanto tiempo sin verte. Georgianna te manda saludos – le sonrió de forma cínica.

¿De verdad? Hace un par de semanas la vi y no me dijo nada. Bueno, ella es libre y puede andar con quien quiera, ya se lo he dicho– comentó divertido.

Terrence vamos a donde Annie, Patty y Princesa, que nos han de estar esperando – lo jaló Archie inmediatamente.

Luego te veo Terrence, debo dejar descansar a mi novia – se mofó.

Ni lo sueñes Neil, ella no será nunca tu chica, permiso – le advirtió Terrence lo cual causó revuelo.

Terrence no deberías dejar que Neil te saque de tus casillas, sabes que lo hace a propósito – comentó Stear.

No puedo controlarlo, nunca lo permitiré, ella debe ser para mí – declaró él.

¿Estás celoso, Terrence? – le cuestiono Archie.

No, pero eso es algo que puedo asegurarte – terminó la discusión de tajo.

En la noche, Princesa y las chicas estuvieron muy bien cuidadas por Clint y Puppé, todas se habían retirado temprano a dormir después de que platicar por más de tres horas; mientras que con los chicos, resultó ser lo contrario, estos se encontraban en el salón de juegos, platicando con una copa en la mano en medio de un juego de ajedrez o de cartas.

Terrence no podía concentrarse, al saberla tan cerca y no poder verla, era peor que no saber de ella durante los días anteriores. Se disculpó con Archie y Stear y se retiró a su habitación.

Al otro día a las ocho de la mañana, Patty, Candy y Annie se encontraban en traje de amazona y Candy llevaba el traje de esgrima sobre la montura, ya que participaría a las nueve de la mañana. Annie le había dicho a su esposo que Candy tenía participación en todos los torneos por lo que en la mañana habría un cabalgata hasta el lugar del torneo y después comenzarían las competencias.

Terrence nos vamos – le avisó cuando él ya estaba listo.

¡Eh! ¿A dónde? Archie, déjame dormir, quieres – le solicitó Terrence.

Bueno tú te lo pierdes, ahí te digo quién gana en el torneo de esgrima – le informó a punto de abrir el pomo de la puerta.

¿Qué dijiste? ¿Esgrima? – se levantó como un resorte de la cama.

Si, esgrima y hay alguien que ha derrotado a todos, bueno eso dicen – Archie pretendía picarle la curiosidad.

¡Ah sí! Pues, quiero ver eso – contestó cambiándose de ropa inmediatamente.

Jimmy nos espera allá, ¡apúrate! – lo urgió.

¿Qué tú hermano no duerme? – le cuestionó a Archie.

Si duerme, pero si Princesa está aquí, se levanta al alba, igual que ella – contestó divertido.

Está bien ya entendí, dame unos minutos – volvió a desaparecer en el cuarto de baño.

Te espero allá abajo – dijo saliendo velozmente.

Archie daba de vueltas en el comedor, solo había un cesto de frutas, asi que tomo un par de manzanas ya que todos habían desayunado y los sirvientes se encontraban en el torneo, cuando hubo bajado Terrence, se encaminaron a los establos, ensillaron unos caballos y salieron al galope rápidamente. Después de algunos kilómetros, se encontraron otro tipo de carpas, el torneo iba avanzado, el duelo que se encontraba estaba compuesto de los dos favoritos.

¿Cómo van? – preguntó Archie a Stear.

Archie que susto me diste, ya mejor no hubieras venido – repitió Stear.

Pues es que el bello durmiente no quería venir – le hizo burla a Terrence.

¡Ah bueno! Se han perdido de la mayoría, mira los favoritos – le señaló el duelo que iba a la mitad.

Oye Archie ¿por qué hay chicas también? – Terrence admiró a varias de ellas muy cerca de la plataforma del duelo.

Porque es amistoso, participan ambos sexos – explicó él.

¡Ah sí! ¿Quién va ganando? – preguntó Archie.

El de la izquierda – afirmó Stear.

Ah y el de la derecha es nuestro prodigio – cuestionó Terrence.

No, el de la derecha – sonrió para sí.

¡Ah! Pero creo que ya le ¡ganó! – sonrió él.

Si, lo esperábamos – afirmaron los hermanos al unísono.

Efectivamente Candy había ganado, el otro participante la abrazó y le quitó la máscara dejando que su cabello cayera como una cascada sobre su espalda y le plantó un beso de felicitaciones.

No puede ser. Maldición, ¿quién es ese tipo? – les cuestionó a los hermanos ese espectáculo.

Pues el contrincante – soltó Archie.

Ya lo sé Archie, ¿quien se cree ese tipo para besarla? – cuestionó inmediatamente.

Bueno, esto así es – le respondió alzando los hombros.

Ajá sí y ¿por qué no me acuerdo de ese detalle? He participado en muchos torneos – le informó Terrence.

Sí, pero los torneos a los que tú asistes son de hombres y eso se vería raro – le informó él.

Oye y ahora ¿qué diablos hacen? – le cuestionó cuando veía que "el contrincante" le daba una vuelta ante sus ojos a la ganadora y lanzaba la careta lejos, después la comenzaba a desvestir rápidamente y su traje de amazona emergía, para después pedir la chaqueta verde esmeralda a sus entrenadores y que terminara de ponérsela.

Ah mira, princesa puso de moda que el que ganara debería de portar el traje de amazona o de montar según sea el caso, entonces él va a despojarla de la ropa de esgrima para vestirla de amazona – comenzó a relatarle al mismo tiempo que él veía lo que ocurriría.

Y ¿después? – preguntó desesperado.

Después la va a cargar en los hombros y todo lo demás, la premiación, las fotos y hoy en la noche la cena con todos los invitados y además Mickel también va a cenar y a bailar con ella toda la velada.

También se la va a llevar a su habitación – volvió a cuestionar Terrence.

Bueno eso todavía no se hace, pero puede hacerlo – soltó una carcajada recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su amigo.

¡Stear! – hizo mención de su nombre con tono amenazador.

Jajaja vieron la cara que hace – sonrió él.

¡Qué bella luce con ese traje en verde! – sonrió al verla ya cambiada.

¡Qué bueno que te guste! Ya que él se lo regaló – afirmó divertido Stear.

No puede ser posible, primero Albert, luego Neil y luego ese mequetrefe de… ¿cómo se llama? – cuestionó Terrence.

Mickal. Es un buen chico – confirmó Stear.

Y tiene mucho dinero – declaró Archie.

Bueno, eso no es problema para ella – Stear intentó aclarar el punto.

Pueden dejar de hablar de ella y sus pretendientes delante mío, aun estoy aquí – dijo Terrence con rencor.

Lo siento Terrence, bueno ¿por qué no nos acercamos para las fotos? – le animó Archie.

Vayan ustedes, me largo de aquí – emprendió camino a su caballo.

Le faltaban algunos metros para llegar a su caballo cuando oyo a alguien que lo llamaba, era increíble que esa voz le llamase a él.

Señor Grandchester ya se va usted – preguntó Candy.

Perdone… - apenas y pudo contestar.

Lo siento Princesa, yo me ocupo del señor Grandchester – le pidió que se retirara y avanzo hacia él.

Si Henriette, gracias. Luego le veo – salió corriendo ya que Mickel la estaba esperando junto con sus caballos.

Dios mío – se tomó la cabeza, pausadamente.

Se siente usted bien señor Grandchester – preguntó Henriette un poco preocupada.

No mucho, solo necesito descansar – comenzó a inhalar y después se sentó en el pasto, cerca de su caballo.

Sabes Terrence, te pareces a tu padre, seguro pero celoso y eso no es bueno – aseguró Henrriette.

¿Cómo dice? – cuestionó sorprendido.

Sé que vienes a buscar a…Princesa, pero te recomiendo que no lo hagas hasta mañana por la noche, no hagas preguntas ni nada por el estilo, solo espera – le pidió al castaño.

No sé si pueda, es más agradezco su hospitalidad, pero es hora de irme – comenzó a retirarse.

Espera, si quieres no asistas a la celebración de esta noche, pero si al desayuno de mañana, al menos te servirá de algo, prepararte para la cena – le informó dejándole un saludo en el aire.

¡Gracias Henriette! ¿Por qué lo hace? – le preguntó a madame Clawson.

Porque después de tres semanas de búsqueda necesitas al menos un pequeño premio, no te parece – se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino a la Villa.

Horas después, la comida había transcurrido normalmente, cada persona se estaba retirando oportuna y en forma para el evento de esa noche, Terrence había decidido dormir toda la tarde y asistiría en la noche a la celebración, no podía ser tan malo, a menos que Neil decidiera molestarla o que le hiciera bromas a él con respecto a su dama, otras seria que Mickel se decidiera a ser la sombra de su dama y otra que el decidiera robársela.

Candy decidió usar un vestido azul aguamarina que le había regalado Annie, especialmente traído desde Francia, el vestido era espectacular y ella lo llenaba bastante bien, al igual que un chongo alto para poder lucir ambos escotes. Annie llevaría un vestido negro tipo Channel con media espalda descubierta de seda con un chongo muy elaborado y Patty llevaría un vestido color perla que le había regalado Candy el día de su cumpleaños, decorado con piedrecillas en el mismo tono y que le amoldaba perfectamente, ella decidió solo recoger su cabello con una diadema.

Patty, pero que linda te ves, lástima que ya estés casada porque Stear se pondría muy celoso – sonrió viendo como se sonrojaba su amiga.

Princesa, ¿qué cosas dices? – se cubrió con la mano.

Pues la verdad, estás bellísima – la imitó la morena suspirando. Bueno ya no nos tardemos porque aquel se va a poner morado – sonrió ella.

¿Cuál aquel Annie? – le cuestionó al no entender a quien se refería.

Pues quién más, Mickel, me dijo que te apurara – le dijo sin chistar y tomando las bolsas de las tres.

Los caballeros ya estaban en el salón de baile, cuando oyeron unos aplausos, los ganadores venían entrando y Annie y Patty se acercaban a sus esposos.

Que bella estas Annie – Archie se deleitaba la vista con su sensual esposa.

Gracias mi amor, pero debes agradecerle a Princesa, ella nos regaló el vestido y Patty los accesorios – refirió mientras todos veían como Princesa se unía a Mickel.

Bueno, gracias chicas – brindó a lo lejos con Princesa y le tomó la mano a Patty en señal de agradecimiento.

¿Terrence no va a venir? – le cuestionó Stear y Patty a Archie.

No, no lo he visto en toda la tarde – informó éste.

¡Qué extraño! No te parece Archie – le dijo Annie a su esposo.

Pues no sé, hace rato fui a verlo y no me dijo gran cosa, solo que dormiría toda la tarde – recordó la visita a la habitación de su compañero y amigo.

¡Ah! Creo que ya no deberíamos jugarle esas bromas, ¿no creen? – sonrió Stear.

Pues mientras podamos yo creo que si deberíamos – corrigió Archie.

Madame Clawson me dijo que no lo ha tomado muy bien y yo creo que ese cuadro es lo que menos quiere ver – rectificó la información que obtuvo en una charla con la señora en cuestión.

Lo sé, pero tendrá que afrontarlo alguna vez, Princesa lo que más tiene son amigos y él…creo que se está dando cuenta – afirmó ahora Annie.

Realmente creo que no es eso, él piensa que todos son sus pretendientes – informó Patty.

Al parecer eso es así – insistió Archie.

Bueno y ¿qué haremos? – preguntó Patty.

Al menos se merece un baile – comentó Stear.

Por lo menos, pidamos baile de chicos – opinó Annie.

Bueno, sólo porque ustedes quieren que él esté al menos tranquilo esta noche – dijo Archie.

Sí amor, es lo menos que se merece él – dijo Stear.

Solo hay que traerlo – comentó Archie.

No será necesario, está allá cerca de la chimenea – dijo Annie señalándolo discretamente.

Bueno veamos, ¿dónde estará Princesa? – Annie la comenzó a buscar con la mirada.

¡Allí en la esquina! – señaló Patty.

¡Hola Princesa! Se la podemos robar unos instantes – pidió Annie a las chicas que la rodeaban.

Pero aún no abro el baile, ¿no podría ser después? – preguntó Princesa.

¡Ay Princesa! Es acaso que no quieres estar con nosotros – cuestionó sensible Patty.

No es eso, pero Mickel – quiso protestar.

No le va a pasar nada, ya sé bailemos – sugirió Archie.

Pero Archie no podemos antes de… - intentó disuadirlos.

No quieres, me sentiré desairado – comenzó a sonar triste.

No espera, ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa? – sugirió ella para no quedar mar con sus amigos y con Mickel.

¿Qué cosa? – inquirió Archie.

¡Baile de chicos! – sugirió la rubia.

Perfecto. A ver chicos en la rueda de afuera, chicas en la rueda de adentro, todos muévanse. Annie ve por Terrence – le ordenó a todos y pidió a su esposa que trajera a Terrence.

Claro, ahorita vuelvo – Annie salió corriendo.

Bueno comencemos, para los que no sepan que hacemos, el baile de chicos es precisamente charlar y bailar, desde un vals hasta música actual, el caso es que nuestro juez que será Stear por parte de los chicos y Patty por parte de las chicas, nos llevarán el tiempo de charla y el que más tarde en platicar con una chica, bailara con la chica que se tarde menos en botar a un chico, entendieron.

¡Síííí! – se oyó a coro de todos los presentes.

Bueno, entonces comencemos, Stear puedes decirnos cuando comenzamos. Annie ¿dónde está Terrence? – preguntó en un susurro.

Allá, al otro lado – señalándolo con el pulgar.

Bueno, esperemos que no se desespere y suerte - sonrió.

Lo mismo digo amor – le plantó un beso.

Las parejas comenzaron bastante disparejas, dentro de los chicos se encontraban Archie, Terrence, Neil, Patricio, Mickel, John, Jimmy, Tommy, Frederick y Gregory; de entre las chicas Elisa, Annie, Princesa, Flammy, Henriette, Mary Jean, Susie, Sussana, Natalie y Constanza.

En la primera platica hicieron pareja: Archie y Elisa, Neil y Princesa, Terrence y Flammy, Tommy y Henriette, Jimmy y Natalie, John y Constanza, Mickel y Annie, Patricio y Susie, Frederick y Sussana, Gregory y Mary Jean. Obviamente el primer chico en salir fue Neil, por lo que Princesa fue la seleccionada y la ultima chica que tardó en charlar con Annie fue Mickel, situación que no fue del gusto de Archie; después de cuatro rondas le tocó a Princesa nuevamente y a Terry.

Madmoiselle, me permite este baile – le hizo una reverencia, ya que les había tocado una balada.

Por supuesto señor Grandchester… - le sonrió.

Sabe usted que es muy solicitada – le informó de ello.

Creo que sí un poco, pero siempre hay un baile para los amigos, no lo cree... – comentó ella.

Muy considerada de su parte al verme con un amigo que… - quiso reafirmar ese infimó detalle.

Que apenas se conoce, ¿verdad? – inquirió ella. Bueno, sé que será uno de mis amigos – le sonrió.

Al igual que Jimmy o Mickel – reclamó en vez de decir otra cosa.

Bueno, a ellos les conozco desde niños, es obvio que tenga amigos especiales no lo cree. Venga vamos al jardín, creo que me ha dado calor – pidió ella.

Claro, vamos – añadió él.

Funcionó Annie, ¡lo logramos! – le dijo a su esposa mientras ella le sonreía.

Princesa y Terrence habían salido al balcón, era una noche un tanto fría y ella no había salido antes por lo que comenzó a frotarse los brazos para infundirse calor, Terrence al notar esto se quitó el saco y se lo puso alrededor de los hombros, Princesa se acerco más a su pecho, ya que el chaleco no le cubría gran cosa a él, Terrence agradeció el gesto.

Princesa, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa? – pidiéndole permiso.

Por supuesto – le contestó mientras observaba las estrellas.

Quiero saber por qué siempre viviste en Escocia – le cuestionó el.

Eso mi señor lo sabrá mañana en la noche, ¿otra pregunta? – le afirmó ella.

¿Eres tú la Dama del Retrato? – insistió.

Ah señor Grandchester, creo que eso también lo sabrá mañana en la cena, por lo mientras lo veo en el desayuno, tome – le extendió el saco que tenia sobre los hombros.

No, puede quedárselo la noche está fría – le informó lo bella que se veía.

Ella asintió y sin más le dio su mano y le dio un beso en la comisura de su boca.

Hasta mañana señor Gradchester – se despidió.

Por favor Princesa, llámeme Terry – le pidió.

Está bien Terry, lo veo en el desayuno – dio la vuelta y se fue.

Hasta pronto, mi Princesa.

Continuará…

Bueno chicas de antemano una disculpa, pero nos agarraron días festivos en México y ya se imaginarán, ni tiempo para escribir. Saludos y ¡feliz lectura!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo X**

**¡Conociéndose más!**

**Ella**

Apenas Princesa llegó a su habitación, se quitó el saco, lo depósito en el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba cerca de la puerta del baño, se metió a este y al poco rato salió ya vestida con su pijama; se encontraba tejiéndose una larga trenza con su dorado cabello. Caminó hasta el saco que momentos antes había colocado ahí, lo tomó y se lo acercó para percibir su aroma, abrazándolo y sonriendo ante esa actitud.

Terrence Grandchester, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me quieres?– se preguntó ella sonriendo.

Caminó hasta la ventana y se asomó desde allí, viendo como paseaba él por el jardín y suspirando el clima corrió hacia la casa cuando el aire de la noche corría sin cesar.

¿Qué haces buscándome sin cesar? Mi padre no quiere que sepas nada de mis orígenes, Henriette no ha sido buena anfitriona y me ha dicho que me aleje de ti, ¿por qué? ¿Qué significa la cena de mañana? No sé, pero no puedo dejar de verte, desde el día en que te vi en la Villa, te veías enfadado, celoso o contrariado quizás. En verdad que no lo sé, pareces tan celoso en ocasiones… mi padre platicó conmigo pero no le creo una parte, dice que me has estado buscando desde la exposición en Nueva York de Henriette, me ha contado Annie que te has puesto celoso de Jimmy y de Mickel, me ha encantado que te hayas quedado hoy en la mañana en el torneo aunque por la cara que pusiste no me extrañaría que odiaras a todos los hombres que se me acercan – habló al aire riéndose. Al parecer los chicos se divierten contigo, pobre… Candice estás remotamente atraída por él y debo estar loca, es uno de los amigos de Tommy, Archie y Stear, qué diablos estoy pensando. Sencillo pienso en lo endemoniadamente sexy que se ve, en que he tocado su mano y le he besado, de verdad que fui ¡osada! Cómo se me ha ocurrido eso siquiera, besarle y salir ilesa, pero pronto te diré lo que soy y quien soy Terry…mi Terry.

**Él**

Princesa qué linda te ves, ojalá mañana me pudieras decir ¿por qué me besaste? Si fuera un pequeño diría que nunca me lavaré el rostro, pero no podría, sólo saber que mi saco se llevará lo que yo deseo, tu aroma se prenderá en él, ¿qué me has hecho princesa? Ahora soy celoso, cuando antes era u mujeriego, ¿quién lo diría? Ni Georgiana ha logrado que me ponga celoso, pero ¿por que tú sí? ¿Qué me has hecho? Sólo sé que debo saber ¿quién eres? Pedirte perdón por saberte de otros, Jimmy es apenas un chiquillo como tú, Mickel un idiota mujeriego que no te merece y Neil, es a quién nunca le pediría ni una dirección, solamente para mi eres mi amiga, pero pronto serás algo más que mi amiga.

Sentir el frio de la noche es un alivio para mí, sentir además que las cosas varían al sentir tus labios sobre los míos, que será de mí cuando confieses que me quieres, pelear con Albert y con cada uno de ellos bien merece la pena, porque tu Princesa mereces mi amor.

**Los comensales**

Princesa y Terry se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa de lado a lado, ambos sabían que cada uno de ellos se reservaría sus comentarios sobre sus actitudes para otro tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, los invitados al desayuno eran demasiados, las parejas jóvenes llenaban la mayoría de los lugares, Terrence se encontraba pendiente de los movimientos de Princesa, ya que ella había salido al jardín a ver quien había llegado en la mañana. De pronto llegó Henriette acompañada de Albert y Elroy Andley, Albert después de ofrecer un asiento a su tía, se disculpó y salió también con rumbo al jardín, a Terrence se le hizo extraño que Princesa no había entrado y salió a ver qué le ocurría.

La encontró minutos más tarde, pero no le gustó la escena que estaba presenciando, Albert tenía alzada a Princesa de la cintura y dándole vueltas en el aire, el fantasma de los celos lo obligó a permanecer escondido en la puerta de acceso, cuando Albert bajó a Candy la abrazó y ella le dió un beso en la mejilla, luego lo jaló de la mano para que caminara en dirección a donde sería el desayuno y Albert la siguió sonriéndole.

Señor Andley, lo veo en la noche – le informó cuando quiso despedirse de Albert.

Si Princesa, te estaré esperando ya sabes dónde, te compré el vestido que me pediste, ya debe estar en tu cuarto, está hermoso pero no más que tú… mi princesa.

Gracias, me encantaría verlo – le sonrió ella.

No, no, no señorita debes asistir al desayuno si no Henriette se enojará contigo – le advirtió haciéndole una señal con el índice.

Bueno me despido, te veo en la noche – Albert le decía adiós con la mano.

Adiós princesa, ¿no se te olvida algo? – le cuestionó divertido.

No, ¿qué cosa? – preguntó extrañada.

Mi beso princesa, extraño tus besos – le dijo soltando una carcajada para luego tomar seriedad.

¡Ah sí! Hay señor Andley…bueno venga que le voy a dar su beso – caminaba hacia él y lo tomaba de los hombros mirándolo o más bien admirándolo.

Terrence no podía creerlo, que había significado el beso de la noche anterior para ella, ahora estaba siendo besada por otro hombre y ¿él?

Maldición la va a besar, ¡eh…solo fue un beso en la mejilla…! ¡aaahhh! ¿Qué pasa aquí? Esto voy a solucionarlo ahorita mismo – comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Señor Grandchester, ¿cómo está usted? – cuestionó Henriette.

¡Hola Henriette! Bien gracias. ¿Entramos? – le preguntpo amablemente a la dama.

Eso precisamente le iba a decir, ya todos estamos aquí, entremos – continuo haciendo caso omiso de los abrazos de los Andley.

Ya en el desayunador.

Gregory, sírvanos el desayuno por favor – ordenó madame Clawson.

Si madame, a la orden- el señor acató la orden al pie de la letra e indicó a los demás seguir el protocolo.

Mientras unos 15 sirvientes hacían la labor de ofrecer alimentos a los comensales comenzaron las pláticas.

Mire señora Elroy, la juventud conviviendo con las personas mayores – comentó Henriette.

Si Henrieete, no pensé que mis sobrinos estuvieran aquí en Escocia, últimamente no los veo tanto - le dijo sonriendo a la Matriarca de los Andley.

¡Ay tía! No exageres si hace dos semanas estuvimos en Nueva York… contigo – aclaró Archie.

Si Archie, pero vivo sola en Chicago y a ustedes ¡no les importa! – se quejó la señora Elroy.

Bueno tía era de esperarse, ya estamos casados, sería un tanto incómodo que estuviéramos con usted, ¿no le parece? – agregó Archie después de oír el posesivo comentario de su tía.

Bueno eso luego lo discutiremos, Henriette dime, ¿quién es aquella jovencita de cabellos rubios? – preguntó con curiosidad la anciana.

Espera Elroy, Princesa, la señora Elroy tiene la curiosidad de saber ¿qué haces aquí? Y ¿Quién eres? – le cuestionó ya que había tardado en preguntar.

Bueno no precisamente, sólo que no te conozco y me ha dado curiosidad – aclaró la anciana.

Ah mire, soy invitada de madame Henriette, vivo cerca de aquí – le informó.

Ah ya veo, ¿conoces a Henriette? – insistió.

Así es, pero mis mejores amigas al parecer son esposas de sus sobrinos – recalcó sus sobrinos.

Annie y Patty, de ¿dónde las conoce usted? – cuestionó mirándolas a las tres.

Annie la conozco desde pequeña y a Patty la conocí en la universidad – comentó la rubia.

Ah pero estudias… ¿qué es lo que estudias Princesa? – cuestionó la señora Elroy.

Administración de empresas, como mi padre – dijo con orgullo viendo a Albert.

¿Tu padre? – inquirió curiosa.

Sí, mi padre también administra un fuerte consorcio en Londres – le informó la rubia.

Es decir, que vives en Londres – comenzó a picarle la curiosidad.

No, nunca he salido de Escocia madame Elroy, pero no me ha hecho falta, sé todo lo que debería saber – informó sin presunción.

Pues sinceramente, no entiendo – indicó madame Elroy.

¿Qué es lo que no comprende madame Elroy? Mi tutor me ha dicho que usted es la Matriarca de la Familia Andley y él trabaja para usted – le sonrió amablemente.

¿Quién es su tutor? ¿Cómo se llama? – cuestionó la señora Elroy.

Johnson, George Johnson madame – contestó y la señora Elroy busco inmediatamente al castaño que ella bien conocía.

¿Has dicho George Jhonson? No me lo puedo creer, Henriette tu ¿sabías eso? - Preguntó sin poder creerlo aún.

Efectivamente, pero no debe tomarle tanta importancia – dijo torpemente.

¡Ah! Entonces debes usted conocer perfectamente a Albert Andley – le preguntó viendo hacia donde él se encontraba.

Terry alzó el rostro de su plato, esa pregunta le estaba interesando.

Conocerlo, por supuesto que sí – sonrió.

Debo de entender entonces, que usted es la señorita que siempre lo acompaña a todos los evento sociales, no es así – cuestionó ella furiosa.

Sí, soy yo – contestó sin más.

¿Albert? – le llamó la anciana.

Sí tía, es ella – contestó al ver la valentía de su hija.

Y te atreves a confirmarlo – cuestionó terriblemente enfadada.

Y¿ por que no he de hacerlo? – levantó una ceja demostrando orgullo.

A lo lejos, George le hizo una seña a Princesa, debía retirarse alegando dolor de cabeza y que iría a descansar un rato.

Tia Elroy…- Albert iba a contestarle cuando Princesa se levantaba.

Lo siento, de pronto me ha dado un leve mareo y me duele mucho la cabeza, puedo retirarme Henriette – le solicitó a madame Clawson.

Si Princesa, espero que asistas al baile querida – le envió un beso al aire y Princesa se retiro rápidamente para no incomodar a los demás invitados.

Si gracias madame, con su permiso, buen provecho – les agradeció y se perdió en la obscuridad del vestíbulo.

Princesa se encontró a George, el castaño le abrazó ahí y comenzaron a caminar abrazados hacía su habitación, Terrence pidió disculpas ya que debía de atender el celular mientras que los hermanos Cornwell se veían riéndose sobre la obviedad de su amigo. Terrence caminó hacia las escaleras siguiéndolos a una distancia prudente, cuando la vio como recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de George, sintió decepcion, su orgullo se encontraba gravemente herido.

Princesa, estuviste a punto de exponerte allá adentro – le advirtió George.

La señora Elroy es muy…insistente, lo siento – se disculpó la rubia.

No te preocupes, Albert sabrá manejarlo, ¿por qué no te vas a tu habitación? Le diré que suba más al rato, te parece – le acarició la mejilla.

Si tío George, claro es que lo de la fiesta va a ser bastante fuerte – sonrio e hizo una mueca de horror.

Bueno descansa, te veo en la noche – soltó una carcajada y la despidió a la mitad de la escalera.

Gracias George, hasta la noche – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

George se encaminó hacia la cocina y Princesa iba subiendo las escaleras, Terrence había oído todo, ahora se encontraba mas intrigado, subió detrás de ella y al parecer no pudo preguntarle nada porque ella no había notado que la estaba siguiendo, por lo que continuaba caminando hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación. Cuando iba a entrar sintió un leve cosquilleo en la nuca, además de un suave aroma a maderas y en el justo momento de haber tomado el pomo de la puerta sintió una mano que cubría la suya.

Señor Grandchester ¿qué hace aquí? – le cuestionó Princesa al darse cuenta que él estaba detrás de ella.

Quisiera hablar contigo Princesa… se podrá – le pidió Terrence a la rubia, sosteniéndole la mirada

Bueno, pase y póngase cómodo – abrió la puerta y le indicó un sillón.

Pero no aquí, esta es tu habitación, sería impropio – objetó él.

No se preocupe, ve, esta es mi oficina – abrió mas la puerta para mostrarle el interior, el lugar era bastante acogedor y efectivamente esa era su oficina.

Bueno, primero usted – Terrence le dio el pase.

Gracias, algún tema en especial – le preguntó ella.

Si, entiendo que Jimmy sea su mejor amigo de la infancia; entiendo que Neil sea un amigo indeseable para usted y que Mickel quiera ser algo más que su amigo, pero lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver Albert Andley con usted, acaso son…- se vio interrumpido por Princesa.

Señor Grandchester no se atreva a pensar ni decir nada que, usted a mi no me conoce – le aclaró de forma enérgica.

Pues por eso le pregunto, ¿son amigos también? – le hizo una mueca.

Bueno, no tengo que contestarle eso, somos algo más que amigos… pero bueno a usted no debe interesarle – le contestó dándole la espalda y sentándose en la silla principal del escritorio.

¿Cómo sabe usted eso? Por supuesto que me interesa – recalcó la última oración.

¿Por qué? – ella subió el tono de su voz.

¿Por qué? No sabe ¿por qué? – se acercó peligrosamente hacia el rostro de la rubia.

No, no lo sé – le gritó ella.

Vi su retrato en Nueva York, luego la encuentro en Escocia con sus sirvientes, con Albert, con Jimmy que la saluda muy entrañablemente, luego Neil la reclama como su novia, Mickel casi me restriega que es suya y usted se digna a despedirse de mí con un beso en la boca. Y me viene a decir que no tengo ¿por qué reclamar? ¿Qué pretendes? – le cuestiono tomandola por la cintura.

Princesa no podía creerlo, Terrence Grandchester estaba enamorado de ella, bueno al menos eso parecía porque tenía puesta toda su atención en ella, podría tener celos de todos menos de Neil y lo que más le gustaba era que la despedida de la noche anterior había sido un beso sútilmente coqueto, mientras lo pensaba recordó lo calientes que se encontraban sus labios a pesar del frio que hacía y entonces su mirada se posó en ellos, sin pensarlo, no pudo evitarlo, la incitaban a besarlos nuevamente, así que…lo besó, lo besó porque le gustaba, le gustaba verlo celoso y él sólo abrió los ojos de par en par, primero asustado y después más que complacido, no había podido dormir pensando en los hombres que la rodeaban y lo que sus besos habían hecho en él, lo tenían embrujado. Él cerró los brazos en torno a su cintura y ella profundizo el beso, después de unos minutos que se hicieron cortos, el apenas y pudo susurrar.

Princesa…no es que me queje pero que significa esto – preguntó él.

Esto, sólo es un beso señor Grandchester, ahora si puede decir que le di un beso – le dijo colocando su frente en la de él, apenas y podía respirar.

Pero, Princesa déjame decirte algo – pidió. Te quie…- Princesa lo había interrumpido colocando sus dedos en los labios de él.

No, aún no, si aún me quieres esta noche, dímelo… en ese momento, no en este – le pidió en modo de súplica.

Pero… - protestó.

Hasta la noche Terrence, hasta la noche…- lo fue conduciendo hasta el pasillo y después le robo otro beso y cerró la puerta, dejando a un contrariado joven ante la gran puerta de su oficina.

Continuará…

Hola chicas salido del horno, siento no haberlo subido antes ya que estoy en época de exámenes y tengo como 100 alumnos, ya saben deberes y más deberes que calificar, pero aquí esta, espero sus reviews y que sigan disfrutando de la historia. Pathya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XI**

**Revelación**

**Parte I**

**Preparativos**

Las horas pasaban lentamente, esa noche seria develada la identidad de la Dama del Retrato, por muy extraño que pareciese todas las personas que conocieron el retrato se encontraban en la Villa Clawson, reporteros estaban a la expectativa, sobretodo porque la rubia con la que salía Albert, esta vez no le acompañaba, nadie pensó en encontrar a Terrence Grandchester ni a la Señora Elroy Andley en aquella reunión.

La comida era fastuosa como todo lo que tenía que ver con Henriette Clawson, los alimentos eran para una fiesta en grande como a la señora Elroy le gustaban, lo que no entendía era porque también había invitado a todo el Clan Andley, eso era bastante extraño. La tarde la había pasado entre ires y venires, ayudando a supervisar todo lo acontecido con aquella reunión en la que Henriette había desaparecido, aparentemente. La comida ya estaba lista, la música era de lo mejor de Escocia, las flores eran extrañamente parecidas a las que había en Lakewood, en la lista de invitados había personas que conocía demasiado bien, extrañada por ver a Annie Brighter y Patricia O'Brien como invitadas especiales, sin sus maridos.

Candy daba de vueltas en su habitación, ya se encontraba bañada, perfumada, peinada y maquillada, solo faltaba el vestido que se había puesto en la pose de su retrato, mandado ha cer especialmente para ella, pero se encontraba nerviosa, nerviosa por la reacción de Terry, porque era bien sabido que poseía un carácter demasiado enérgico, lo que no conocía era lo que realmente significaba esa situación, ya que al tener Terrence el ducado había dejado de ser el mujeriego que se le conocía, a él se le complicaba llevar su puesto en el Parlamento, sus actividades empresariales en otro país y en otro continente y por demás seguir llevando la vida libertina a la que estaba acostumbrado, desde joven que no conocía el amor y ahora es cuando menos se imaginaba que estuviera pasando.

Terrence Grandchester era tal cual predecible, ya que casualmente o a propósito Henriette le había platicado algunas situaciones como que era el vivo retrato de Richard cuando era joven, que tenían el mismo carácter, impulsivo y sumamente celoso hasta de su propia sombra, que era inmensamente rico y sonrió al pensar que tal vez la riqueza de ella era igualada a la de él, claro que si hubiesen contactado al fideicomiso que su abuelo Frederick había dejado para ella tres años después del fallecimiento de su hija Josephine y que ellos se habían enterado por el abogado de la familia que estaba esa posición, le dieron a conocer de alguna forma que ella había fallecido tres años antes al dar a luz a una hija… reconociendo el abogado que efectivamente sabia donde debía buscar las primeras pistas, la familia Andley tenía el pleno conocimiento de donde estaba Josephine, al enterarse monto en cólera y juro meter a la cárcel a William Andley por el asesinato de Josephine Claude y también que la pequeña Candy de tres años viviría donde le correspondía; sin embargo George salió en defensa de la señorita Candy ya que ella no quería separarse de su padre y por ello, terminó confesando lo que sucedería en esos años, dejando sin palabras al viejo abogado de la familia Claude y William admitiendo que la culpa aún le atormentaba por lo que imploraba no faltarle a Candy hasta su mayoría de edad y por lo tanto, tampoco tener un amorío durante ese tiempo, situación que no le costó mucho trabajo ya que Candy había sido una niña muy inquieta y eso era bastante agotador primero, entre su crianza y sus estudios y luego entre su desenvolvimiento y curiosidad por aprender y su papel como Patriarca.

Era sin duda que Candy añoraba los viajes, pero el aseguraba que los disfrutaría mas si era en su compañía, contrario de lo que los demás pensaban Candy si había viajado pero no a América, conoció África país por el cual sentía Albert una gran pasión, hizo muchos amigos y ahí es donde Mickel y ella disfrutaron de una puesta y romántica tarde de puesta de sol, Mickel era médico y estaba haciendo su servicio en África.

Candy regresaba de sus recuerdos, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta, después de dar el acceso se limitó a sentarse y bajar la vista, observando en sus manos el anillo que le había regalado su padre cuando cumplió dieciocho.

Hola princesa, lista – observando que el vestido le había quedado como pintado.

Sí…pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa – contestó ella tocándose los dedos de una mano con lo de la otra.

Bueno, si quieres lo detenemos – le propuso él.

No…merezco que sepan que nací algún día hace ya veinte años, pero como desearía que mi madre estuviera aquí contigo – ante esta petición Albert se acercó a su hija.

Bueno Joe, hizo un gran esfuerzo por ti y luego me dio una gran lección a mí. Por otro lado, tengo a Joe viva, en mi mente y en mi corazón – le aclaró.

Si papá, pero yo no la conocí – le reprochó.

Lo sé, ven no te pongas triste. Además pronto viajarás a Chicago donde se encuentra el Emporio Andley y verás las cosas tan maravillosas que se te ofrecen – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola, notaba que estaba temblando.

Pero tía Elroy no me va a querer – protestó.

Lo sé, pero te he enseñado como manejarla, espero que no tengamos más problemas de los que vas a enfrentar en los negocios – le recordó.

Papá. ¿por qué no se me quitan los nervios? – le preguntó.

Bueno princesa, es porque vas a conocer al ogro de mi tía – comentó sonriendo a lo cual recibió una de las bellas risas de su hija. Muchos de los miembros del clan de alguna forma ya te conocen – le aclaró después de ponerse ligeramente serio.

Sí papá, pero es como Princesa Johnson, hija de George, no como una Andley – aclaró ella su posición.

No comiences siendo tan snob, deja de decirme que un nombre de abolengo no te hace ser la linda princesa que eres – le reprendió.

Pues no sé, dices eso porque eres mi padre – comentó poniendo el dedo índice debajo del mentón.

Lo digo porque es la verdad, anda vístete y recuerda que el padre es el señor guapo y atractivo que te estará esperando en el salón de té – le recordó coqueteándole.

Si papá, aún eres guapo y espero que cuando yo cumpla veintiuno cumplas tu promesa, no dé en balde me has vigilado desde que nací y además el abogado vendrá a la reunión – le contó sobre haberlo visto en la lista de invitados.

¿Cómo sabes eso, princesa? – le cuestionó asombrado.

Bueno, este…George – no pudo ocultar su metida de pata y optó por decir la verdad.

Me lo imaginaba, ese George me va a oír – respondió molesto.

No, tú no le vas a decir nada porque ya no me confiaría nada, así que usted señor vaya abajo y nada de reprender a George porque la que se enojará contigo seré yo. Bueno luego te veo – le iba advirtiendo mientras lo conducía a la puerta y ella se sentaba frente a la peinadora.

Candy… - la llamó.

Sí papá – le contestó volteando a verlo.

Te amo Candy – recordó que desde pequeña hacían eso.

Yo también papá – se levanto de la peinadora y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y ella cerró la puerta dejándolo en el pasillo.

Albert salió de su habitación muy emotivo, cuando se encontró en el pasillo sintió como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, ella pronto descubriría más personas de las que jamás imaginó conocer, sin pensarlo se fue caminando hasta entrar a su habitación donde se perdió. Mientras una mirada furiosa observaba a lo lejos tan reprochable acto.

Candy ya se había vestido y las chicas se habían reunido con ella en su habitación, Annie lucia muy bella en un vestido de seda color champagne y Patty había escogido un vestido desnudo de un solo hombro adornado con una flor en color arena. Lucían despampanantes sin dudarlo el matrimonio les había sentado de maravilla, ambas casadas con los hermanos Cornwell que sin saberlo eran sus primos, ella estaba melancólica cuando vio las fotos de bodas de ambas, ya que se habían casado demasiado jóvenes y en América.

A pesar de eso, ella no dejaba de sentir cierta incertidumbre, temor a que, habían dicho que la señora Elroy era de temer, pero realmente no era eso, era traer al presente todo su pasado, a la madre que no conoció, al amor que no sintió y las cosas que no compartió.

Eso era sin duda su verdadero temor, pero no estaba sola, tenía amigos por doquier, tenía también a Annie y a Patty que eran entrañables, su tío George y su padre, pieza importante de todo este plan que venían elaborando desde hacía no más de un año y ahora se encontraba alguien más importante, Terrence por lo que no pudo evitar decir algo que había reconocido esa mañana.

Terrence, me querrás después de lo que sabrás hoy porque me moriría si eso no fuera así, Terrence también te quiero y serás para mí…

Continuará…

Chicas les aviso que este capítulo tendrá partes así que no desesperen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XII**

**Revelación**

**Parte II**

**¡Sorpresa!**

Candy se encontraba dando de vueltas en su habitación, se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer momentáneamente cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta, Princesa suspiró y se levantó a abrir.

¡Hola! – saludó Terrence muy serio.

¡Hola Terrence! ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó un poco sorprendida viéndolo como caminaba hacia el escritorio.

Pues un poco, quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo? – le sonrió con hipocresía.

Pues estoy un poco ocupada de hecho… - no la dejó terminar y la interrumpió.

¡Pero no lo estabas cuando Albert salió de aquí! – comentó alzando la voz.

Ah viste eso… - dijo ella sonriendo, ya que sus celos volvieron a aflorar.

¿No lo niegas? – le cuestionó.

No, vino a verme un momento – contestó caminando hacia él y colocándose enfrente, le dio un beso fugaz.

Princesa, sólo un beso, a él si no le niegas tus caricias, ni… - Terrence se vio interrumpido por un sonido.

Plaf!

No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada – le grito tratando de apartarse.

¿Quién dice que no? ¿Por qué me haces esto Princesa? Te quiero y ¡no te importa!.- declaró tomándola de las manos y acercándola más a él.

Yo…Terrence, no entiendo por qué crees que Alber y yo somos amantes, de verdad también te quiero sin embargo yo no pienso nada acerca de tu relación con Georgianna ¿o sí? – le reclamó.

Es diferente – sonrió y la soltó.

Diferente de que, ella era tu novia o lo que sea hasta hace medio año y después te volviste al celibato o ¿qué? – le cuestionó burlona.

Sí, me volví al celibato porque creí que no podría encontrar una mujer a la cual amar, pero…- la miró y la sujeto nuevamente, mirándola, observando esos labios que ya había saboreado tres veces en dos días.

Pero… - le miro a los ojos y quiso besarlo.

Vi el retrato, quise encontrarte y aquí estas, no soportaría que fueras de alguien más cuando sólo quiero que seas mía – declaró él y la beso, un beso suave y apasionado.

Terrence, por favor no malinterpretes las cosas, esta noche decidirás si creerme o no – le pidió apenas cuando se alejó.

Pero ¿por qué no me dices que sucede? – le pidió besándole ambas mejillas.

Porque mi secreto no debe revelarse antes, Terrence por favor no me obligues a hablar ahorita, sólo ten paciencia, por favor – esos ojos, no podía negarle nada a esos ojos.

Princesa, sólo dime que me quieres, solo dímelo y creeré todo lo que me dices – le pidió él con fervor.

Terrence te quiero más de lo que te imaginas…- le respondió sonriéndole. Pero por lo mismo deberías dejar de seguirme – le reprochó.

¡Yo también Princesa! No lo haré – le contestó.

Lo siento, interrumpimos – preguntó Annie.

No chicas, adelante – les dio el siga.

Te veo en la noche – le dijo.

Por supuesto, te quiero y no lo olvides – se acercó para besarlo y se despidió.

No lo olvidaré, señoras - hizo un venía y se fue.

¿Qué paso aquí Princesa? Significa lo que creemos haber visto – sonrieron ellas.

En parte, vengan siéntense. ¡Qué lindas se ven! – disimulando el sabor que esos labios dejaron.

Estaba a punto de bajar, Annie, Patty y Candy se encontraban ya ataviadas con sus vestidos y en efecto, Annie y Patty pensaron que lo que les conto Candy no era totalmente cierto, además no había vestido mas glamoroso que el de Candy, exactamente el mismo que estaba en el retrato. Nadie hubiese podido creer que Albert y Candy se habían puesto de acuerdo para representar muy bien el papel de su vida, Candy aparecería donde menos se lo esperaban. Ahora con casi veintiún años, Candy había dejado de ser una adolescente para ser ahora la mujer que se veía divina en ese vestido, en ella no había ni una pizca de lo que había sido, sus hermosos ojos verdes seguían casi iguales, ahora reflejaban todo el poder que su apellido podría darle, pensando que esa sería su noche.

Albert no podía estar un momento quieto aunque tenía que evitar a Terrence casi todo el tiempo.

Lista Candy – le preguntó Albert.

Si papá, pero les va a dar un colapso a… todos – refirió soltando una risilla apenas audible.

De hecho no, Terrence entenderá – soltó sonriéndole.

¡Papá! ¿Cómo sabes? – contestó sonrojándose.

Bueno princesa, sabes que te conozco demasiado bien – le dijo tocándole la mejilla.

Me has sorprendido, pero bueno es un amigo – contestó a la ligera.

Otro que quiere matar a Jimmy, Neil y Mickel – le comentó.

Me haces sonrojar papá, hablemos de otra cosa – le pidió ella abrazándolo escondiendo el rostro.

No me imaginaba verte sonrojada, Candy no te preocupes por mi tía Elroy, tendrá que soportarse la idea de armar un escándalo. Annie y Patty están nerviosas también sobretodo porque los chicos no saben nada – le respondió sincero.

Si lo sé, pero eso lo voy a explicar yo, papá – se alejó de él para dejar su chalé en la silla.

Bueno, no te preocupes más, espero que estés mejor de los nervios y que todo salga bien – le dio un beso colocándose en el cuadro de madera de tamaño natural.

Albert querido ya están todos en sus lugares, comenzaremos en unos minutos – entró preguntando Henriette.

La señora Elroy observaba el comportamiento del Clan, era extraño que George no se encontrara ni remotamente cerca, se estaba impacientando, quería saber ¿por qué Henriette demoraba tanto? Lo único que sabían era precisamente eso, que alguien estaría ahí, pero no sabían quién. Terrence se había preocupado bastante, decidió seguirla, había demasiado misterio y él se encontraba totalmente contrariado, no entendía nada, pero por que tenía ese presentimiento de que a nadie le iba a gustar lo que esa noche se descubriría, precisamente nadie sabía que esa noche conocerían a la futura heredera del Clan Andley.

Henriette ya es hora – le dijo Albert.

Henriette entendió y paró la música, de pronto todos se detuvieron en el gran salón, este abrió sus puertas y al fondo se encontraba una cortina de tamaño natural con el retrato detrás deé, todos ellos y la prensa se confluyeron en ese punto, se notaban impacientes.

Buenas noches damas y caballeros, señores de la prensa que nos acompañan en esta reunión, me da gusto el tenerlos aquí, hace tres semanas les comuniqué que era hora de saber quién es la chica que había posado para el retrato. Pues es hora de presentarlos, Gregory puedes descubrir la pintura por favor – le pidió a su mayordomo.

Princesa, lista – le preguntó Albert.

Si papá, ya sabes cómo debemos vernos – se colocaron en la pose del retrato.

Seguro, uno, dos, tres…- cuando terminó de contar, lo oyó.

Si madame…- respondió el mayordomo.

Cuando la cortina se abrió todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Les presento al señor William Albert Andley y a su hija la señorita Candice White Andley Claude – presentó Henriette a los invitados y a los miembros de la prensa.

Usted señorita es hija del señor William Andley – cuestionó alguien de la prensa.

Si, William es mi padre – sonrió mientras Albert le ofrecía su brazo a Candy.

¿William es eso cierto? – preguntó la señora Elroy.

Si Tía Elroy, Candice es mi hija legítima – sonrió con confianza.

Se ve usted muy joven Candice, ¿cuántos años tiene señorita? – cuestionó otro reportero.

Cumplo veintiuno el próximo mayo – dijo ella sonriéndole.

¿Y su madre? ¿Está aquí? – les cuestionaron.

Mi madre falleció al darme a luz, señor – contestó ligeramente sonriente.

No puedo creerlo, pero tía abuela ¿usted sabía esto? – le preguntó Archie.

Por supuesto que no Archie, es adoptiva ¿verdad William? – trató de restarle importancia.

No tía, su madre se llamaba Josephine Claude – le aclaró.

Claude, su padre era Frederick Claude. Por Dios, negaste saber algo de ella – le reprochó la tía Elroy a Albert.

Bueno tía, no pienso discutir mis decisiones. Caballeros ahora pasemos a la entrevista, vengan a la sala de té en lo que los demás invitados disfrutan de la reunión – Albert invitó a la prensa.

William espero que después tengamos una conversación en la biblioteca, claro si Henriette nos lo permite – solicitó ella.

Por supuesto Elroy, pero ahora estamos ocupados – le informó, ayudando a Albert un poco.

Bien Dorothy, acompáñame a mi habitación, no puedo quedarme aquí ni un momento más – Elroy se disculpó y retiró rápidamente.

La señora Elroy caminó hacia su habitación seguida por Dorothy; Annie y Patty no parecían sorprendidas por lo que Archie y Stear las miraron preguntándose si ellas sabían algo. Terrence se coló entre los reporteros, él había insinuado que ellos eran amantes cuando en realidad eran padre e hija, apenas hace unas horas estaba cometiendo una idiotez, como pensar aquello de Prin… no, de Candice, ahora entendía sus palabras, si aún me amas esta noche, dímelo. Había observado a todos los invitados y los únicos que no denotaban sorpresa eran Annie, Patty, George, Dorothy, Jimmy y Mickel, era imposible que ellos supieran todo y él hubiese cometido la estupidez más grande de toda su vida, pero debía de aceptar que William Andley había sorprendido a su Clan y a la mismísima matriarca, Elroy Andley.

¿Candy lista para la guerra? – le cuestiono Terrence, acercándosele y dándole un beso mientras todos ya se encontraban en la sala de té.

Listísima, pero creo que será muy larga la espera… - respondió ella.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIII**

**Revelación**

**Parte III**

**Discusiones**

Ya en la sala de té, se encontraban sentados todos los periodistas, Albert, Candice y Henriette comenzaban con las preguntas.

Se le ha visto en compañía de Patricia O'Brian en el campus de la Universidad en Londres, ¿qué estudia? – le cuestionó una periodista estrella.

Administración de empresas – contestó mirando a su padre de reojo.

Pero cómo esta en la universidad si no hay ningún archivo de los otros colegios – preguntó otro contrariado.

Sencillo señor, estudié siempre en casa. Tuve varios tutores y además aprendí arquería que desde el siglo pasado y antepasado se considera muy femenino y esgrima en el cual soy buena alumna – respondió orgullosa.

No le molesta que le dijeran que era "amiga" de William Andley – le cuestionó insinuante.

Tanto usted sabe como yo, que las personas tienden a cotillear en nuestros círculos cuando no conocen la verdad de las situaciones, así que es mejor no hacer caso de ello – soltó sin más.

Buena contestación mi lady, hablemos de su madre. Sus padres debieron ser muy jóvenes entonces para tener a tan bella hija de veintiún años – preguntó cizañoso.

Si mis padres eran muy jóvenes, pero la ventaja es que tengo un padre demasiado atractivo aún y no todas pueden decir lo mismo – respondió sonriendo.

Jajajaja. Señor William, usted tiene una hija muy ocurrente – dijo el reportero.

Lo bastante para manejar cualquier situación. Pero yo puedo ayudarles, mi querida Joe fue una madre muy valiente y dio la vida de mi hija a cambio de la suya – respondió triste el rubio, siendo su hija la que le abrazó al escuchar eso.

No teme la reacción de la matriarca de la familia ante esta noticia – tenía que llegar esa pregunta.

Temerle a mi tía no, pero sé que no será fácil para nadie de mi familia – respondió tomándose la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar.

Bueno caballeros, esperemos que con el tiempo ellos den más información por el momento regresemos a la reunión – pidió Henriette.

Todo estará bien princesa, salió muy bien – le dijo tomándola de los brazos.

Si papá, ya no tendrás que esconderme más – respondió ella aliviada.

No ya no, sabes que te amo mucho hija, además allá hay alguien que te espera. Te dejo con él – le respondió señalando a Terrence que se había quedado a una distancia prudente.

Si papá, gracias – respondió ella sonrojada.

Albert yo…lo siento, no sabía que ella era tu hija…- se acercó Terrence.

Aún no te disculpes, aún falta lo más difícil, pero una cosa si te digo, si sale lastimada te la verás conmigo, por el momento con tu permiso… - se alejó soltando una carcajada.

Ah, no te preocupes, se le pasará. Ahora está molesto y te hizo una broma muy pesada, solo eso – sonrió ella por la cara de Terrence y la actitud de su padre.

Ay Candice, no me lo esperaba, fue una supresa para todos, bueno casi todos – le dijo Terrence.

Si lo sé y para ti – le cuestionó mientras jugaba con un hilo de su chamarra y le miraba al mismo tiempo.

Para mí, pues de hecho ahora entiendo lo que dicen los demás de ti por ahí, que eres inmensamente rica, tanto o más que yo – le sonrió por unos instantes.

Bueno depende, mi padre tiene dinero, pero la herencia que le dejó mi abuelo a mi madre no se ha tocado y si él no lo hace él yo tampoco la tomaré – respondió retirando la mirada de sus ojos.

Entonces es cierto, tu abuelo es Frederick Claude el empresario del petróleo, increíble - silbó.

Bueno si viniste hablar de abolengos te digo que no lo hagas – comenzó a retirarse.

Perdón, entiéndeme Candice, tu vida ha sido un misterio desde que naciste, Albert debía haber tenido catorce años cuando te tuvo, nadie sabe nada acerca de tus colegios, nadie sabía que Albert tuviera una hija y menos que fuera bellísima – le dijo tomándola de los hombros..

Gracias, pero esto ya es demasiado – no permitiría mas información que cuando se enteró de todo.

Bueno, déjame recobrarme, ven siéntate – le pidió y ella accedió a lo que solicitaba Terrence.

Así pasaron diez minutos y después se le acercó, sentándose él también.

Candice… - le llamó.

Si – respondió al llamado.

Te quiero Candice o Princesa, el nombre es lo de menos, pero ahora que te encontré dudo que pueda dejarte ir – le aclaró con miedo.

¿Estás seguro de ello? – le cuestionó.

Sí, por supuesto – estando a punto de besarla.

Pues espero que sea verdad, ¿por qué aún falta lo más difícil? – susurró ella.

¡Ah sí! ¿Qué cosa? – le cuestionó intrigado y abrazándola.

La pelea con el clan, la explicación de la señora Elroy, mis primos, esta historia es aún más larga de lo que parece – le respondió enumerando las situaciones.

Pues entenderé si quieres esperar – lo dijo mirándola.

¿Esperarás? – le cuestionó incrédula.

Por supuesto Candice, por ti haría cualquier cosa – dándole un beso.

De algún modo lo sé – le respondió cuando se separó.

El rostro de Candice se encontraba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, había dudas en ella o que sucedía, pero Candice notó el desaliento de Terrence, así que se acercó hacia él y lo besó nuevamente. Terrence no sabía que esperar, ahí estaba ella sorprendiéndolo una vez más, cerró sus brazos en torno a su pequeña cintura y profundizó más el beso, después se retiró y antes de salir por la puerta se volteó a verla guiñándole un ojo, siguió su camino y Candice lo llamó una vez más.

¡Terrence!

Sí – se asomó.

También te quiero – le mandó un beso volado.

Candy se quedó en la sala de té, observando la luna que se reflejaba en la fuente del jardín y Albert se le acercó.

Pequeña ¿cómo está? ¿Ya se quedó más tranquilo Terrence? – le preguntó Albert.

Si papá, aunque eres muy bromista, te pasas de verdad – le dijo volteando.

Bueno ahora que al parecer tengo yerno provisional no espero perder la oportunidad – pretextó riéndose enormemente.

Pues espero que Terrence tenga paciencia para tolerar tantas bromas de mal gusto papá, lo que más me va a dar risa es la cara que vas a poner cuando tus nietos te digan "abuelo" – le regresó la broma.

¿No estarás hablando en serio? – le cuestionó ligeramente molesto.

Oh sí, también él se vengará de eso – le sonrió.

Bueno, espero que no le des la idea, además, oye…- comenzaba a maquinar esa idea demasiado en serio.

Jajajaja ya papá, no hagas esa cara, aún falta mucho – le sonrió abrazándolo para que se calmara.

Disculpa William, ¿interrumpo? – cuestionó la Señora Elroy al ver tan comprometedora escena, según ella.

Ah tía, no pasa y toma asiento, supongo que vienes a hablar con nosotros – suspiró preocupado.

Sí, pero aún esperamos a los miembros del clan y a la familia – espetó ella.

Sí claro, bueno esperemos – le sonrió a la tía y le tomo la mano a la rubia.

No habían pasado tanto tiempo callados, el clan había estado demasiado impaciente en la reunión y ahora se encontraban entrando, Archie, Stear, Annie, Patty, Sara, John, Elisa y Neil, se colocaron en todos enfrente de Albert y Candice. Ambos rubios veian los rostros impacientes de la tia y los Leagan.

Y bien, estamos esperando – apresuró ella.

¿Qué quiere que le diga tía? Hasta donde sé, usted es la molesta y debe preguntarme no al contrario – sugirió Albert.

Este… si bueno, dime…cuando vine aquel día, ¿Josephine Claude se encontraba en la Villa? – pregunto ansiosa.

Si tía, estaba escondida en la habitación de Rosemary, pero cuando se fueron tuve una discusión con ella y por el enojo tuvo un parto difícil, falleció unos minutos después de haber nacido Candy – le explicó acariciando la mano de su hija.

¿Quién más la conoce? – dijo apenas mirando a la rubia.

En Escocia todos, en Londres, sólo Henriette y algunos banqueros, ya que ella siempre me acompañaba a las reuniones cuando entro a la universidad.

De verdad la conocen en Escocia tío? – preguntó Elisa alarmada.

Este sí, quizás hayas oído hablar de Prin… - se vio interrumpido por Neil.

Princesa Johnson, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste? – cuestionó Neil molesto.

No era necesario, pero siempre te di lo que merecías, cretino – soltó ella con desprecio, pero al mirar a su padre, quien movía la cabeza, se disculpó. Lo siento.

Igual de rebelde que tu –

Si tia, Candy es un espíritu rebelde como JOe y yo lo fuimos – aclaró él.

Bueno nosotros hemos convivido con ella por medio de Annie y Patty, así que te conocemos desde pequeña y pues te consideramos una gran amiga Candice – sonrieron los hermanos.

Sólo Candy – les pidió ella.

Bueno y ¿cómo sabemos que ella es tu hija? Y que no la adoptaste – Elisa le cuestionó a William.

¡Elisa! – la reprendieron los Cornwell.

Puede ser ¿no? – argumentó desconfiada.

Albert se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea de la sala de te, detrás del cuadro principal se encontraba un sobre grande color manila, de ahí sacó una foto de Joe y él cuando eran novios, el parecido con Candy era increíble, la única diferencia era el color del cabello, de lo demás era gota idéntica de Joe.

Dime tío, ¿cómo sabemos que es ella y no otra? – volvió a cuestionar.

Elisa no voy a permitir que pongas en duda mi palabra – protestó Albert.

Pero tío, es una duda que ataca a más de uno de nosotros – se quejó con cizaña.

Pues no debería – aclaró él, sin tomarla en cuenta.

Ah o sea que tienes pruebas…digo además de tu palabra – volvió atacar.

Pero Elisa, ¿cómo dudas del tío? – dijo su padre conociendo por hacia donde se dirigía su hija.

Pues supongo que no tiene más pruebas que su palabra – reprochó ella.

No te lo permito – se levantó Williiam golpeado un puño sobre la mesa que tenía cerca.

Basta, lo que dice el señor William es cierto, yo soy tío de Josephine, mi nombre es Fausto; mi sobrina y el señor aquí presente, se casaron en cuanto se enteraron de que estaban esperando y…tengo modo de comprobar que Candice es quien dice ser - informó Fausto.

No Fausto, eso no, por favor… - le pidió el rubio implorándoselo.

Pero William, no puedes permitir que tu familia dude de ti – le dijo reprochándoselo.

Pues tendrán que hacerlo – se impuso como Patriarca del Clan.

¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Qué es eso? Dímelo… - le insistió ella.

Una foto de tu madre en el parto – soltó sin esperar su reacción.

¡Quiero verla! – exigió la señora Elroy.

No tía, lo siento, no te la enseñaré, son mis recuerdos y debemos dejarlos dónde están – declaró.

William, sólo la veré yo – aclaró Elroy.

¡Y yo! – se entrometió la rubia.

¡Candice! – la reprendió William.

Lo siento pero no toleraré un no, debo verla, papá es mi madre a la que no conocí, permíteme verla, por favor – le suplicaba de rodillas.

No lo sé – dudaba un poco al respecto.

Debe hacerlo, se lo debes William – pidió Fausto.

¡Ah! Princesa está bien, pero no te quedarás con ella.

Lo prometo papá, gracias – le dio un beso y se encaminó a la puerta.

Bueno vengan a la oficina, adelante – Fausto le dio el pase a Elroy y ellos dos entraron después.

Sí, es cierto – susurró la señora Elroy cuando apenas vio la foto.

Papá, mi mamá murió desangrándose, ¿Por qué? – se notaba alterada al ver la sangre en la foto.

Joe tuvo una discusión conmigo y los dolores de parto se presentaron antes de lo previsto, el pueblo está muy lejos, un médico podría haber llegado tarde, Mary me ayudó pero al poco rato llegó el médico y no hubo tiempo, se presentaron complicaciones, pero si tuvo tiempo de ponerte el nombre y el apellido de ella; y a mí… a mí me dio tiempo de pedirle perdón aunque fuera muy tarde, pero Fausto dice la verdad, Joe y yo nos casamos cuando nos enteramos que te esperábamos, así que no eres una hija biológica solamente, sino que naciste dentro del matrimonio y fuiste muy deseada – le dijo rozándole la mejilla a su hija la cual presentaba una lágrima que tomo con su índice y se la bebió, demostrándole una vez más que estaría para ella siempre.

Papá, papá, te quiero tanto, quiero que siempre estés para mí, pero lo que más deseo es que te cases, mis amigas me dicen que eres un hombre muy guapo – le sonrió limpiándose otra vez una lágrima que se asomaba en el otro ojo.

¡Pero que cosas dices mi pequeña! – dejo salir una carcajada de felicidad mientras los demás estaban contrariados.

Ya no tanto papá, afortunadamente – rodo los ojos sentándose enfrente a él como si los demás no existieran.

¡Ejem! Lo siento pero creo que hemos visto suficientes pruebas, ahora tenemos que educarla lo suficiente para presentarla en sociedad – afirmó ella.

No tía, lo único que tenemos que hacer es cambiarle el nombre, Candy se ha dado a conocer bastante mediante los campeonatos de esgrima y arquería – argumentó Albert.

Pero nuestra sociedad… - respondió ella.

Su sociedad tía no es importante, por los modales no hay problemas, no se preocupe tengo los suficientes pero a diferencia de mi padre le debo respeto no obediencia absoluta y como éste es el siglo XXI y no el XVIII ni XIX ni XX, aquí solo se decidirá lo que quiera yo, porque pronto tendré la mayoría de edad – le informó enérgicamente.

Insolente, esos son los modales que le diste William, no lo voy a permitir, debes obedecer – se impuso Elroy.

¡Ah sí! Pues le reitero mi posición; nada va a cambiar sólo porque usted lo dice. En la Villa Andley manda una mujer y esa soy yo – pues la rubia no se quedó atrás, ella se impuso más.

Pues no lo permitiré – comenzó alzando la voz.

Pues no le estoy pidiendo permiso, pero le informo "tía" que toda la casa tiene mi toque personal, toda, lo entiende, así que será muy difícil entender cómo puede mandar en una casa que ya no es la suya – le comentó con ironía.

Pero William oíste eso, ¿estás de acuerdo? – le cuestionó ella.

Sí lo estoy, lo siento mucho tía Elroy – reaccionó a favor de Candice.

¡Ah sí! Pero no lo permitiré. William en esa casa mando yo, mando solamente yo y tú eras muy feliz – le gritó.

¡Ajá, sí claro! En realidad mi padre fue feliz bajo su yugo y viendo el que dirán, pues sépase que mi padre fue cobarde y no amo a mi madre libremente por el miedo que le tenía a usted, por usted mi madre sufrió y no de desamor, sino por el miedo que le tenía su esposo a usted – Candice supo que tenía que decir eso para defender a su madre de cualquiera e incluso de su "familia".

No era miedo, era respeto – le aclaró.

Era respeto, ¿de verdad? ¿Qué tanto se quiere mentir? Pues no lo veo así, no la conozco mucho, pero el respeto se gana no se impone, acaso mi padre le confiaba qué pensaba o qué quería hacer; pues fíjese que mi madre si lo supo y yo lo sé por su diario en el que cuenta toda la verdad, verdad que usted nunca conocerá, por el gran amor que mi madre le tuvo a papá y eso no lo sabrá usted – le reprochó.

¡Cállate mocosa! – le gritó alzando la mano para abofetearla.

No tía, no le voy a permitir esos arranques – le detuvo la mano.

Déjala papá, al menos tendrá en la conciencia que alguien se negó a sus deseos y dar golpes a diestra y siniestra la hace sentir bien, pero…sabe que tengo razón, esas ideas son de hace tanto tiempo que no puede soportar la idea de que alguien de su familia no se doblegue a sus deseos y yo "señora" no lo voy hacer – le aclaró puntualmente.

Candy basta – le pidió calma a su hija.

Pues ya lo sabe, no quiero pertenecer a su familia, con la mía me basta, mi padre y yo no la necesitamos, con su permiso, señora – se despidió y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

Lo siento tía, pero Candy tiene razón nunca te preocupaste por mí, sino por quién sería cuando fuera adulto y lo que representaría, lo siento de verdad pero ella tiene el control total de la familia y las cuestiones de los negocios se tratarán en reunión anual ya que a partir de los dieciocho años ya está en posesión de mi fortuna – le informó sobre las acciones que ya se habían firmado en presencia de Fausto, el abogado de la familia Claude.

Pero no lo voy a permitir, tengo que dar mi consentimiento – pretextó ella.

No lo necesitamos, los representantes del clan lo aprobaron – le aclaró su posición.

Veo que aquí se hace lo que esa chiquilla quiere – dijo por fin bajando el tono de voz.

Lo heredó de Joe, era valiente. Por lo cual me siento orgulloso – sonrió ante la reacción de su tía, Candice había ganado y salió triunfante.

Pues no lo apruebo – espetó la señora Elroy.

Bueno tía, eso no está a discusión, de cualquier forma Fausto puede enseñarte los papeles legalizados de todo lo que hemos hecho desde que Candice se convirtió en Heredera Universal de mis bienes y posesiones, así que tía le pido que se abstenga del maltrato que una vez ejerció en mí porque esta vez no me tentaré el corazón para tomar acciones en su contra – enfatizó esto último para aclararlo.

Pero William… - intentó agregar algo más.

Tía Elroy, buenas tardes – se despidió de ella.

Esto es inaudito – se quejó amargamente.

Lo siento, creo que después de todo confío en que usted sabrá tratar sus asuntos con los chicos, ya están bastantes grandecitos para entenderlo, no lo cree – le dejó claro ese punto, ya que suponía que ella quería sacar a colación esa situación.

Pero…- apenas dijo esto y Albert se retiró.

Me retiro, con su permiso.

Cuando Candice salió de la oficina adjunta a la sala de té, sus primos y los miembros del clan se le quedaron viendo, los miró a todos y se oyó un leve toque en la puerta. Candice dio el pase y cuando esta se abrió, ella se sorprendió de ver a Terrence ahí parado.

¡Hola! ¿Candice puedo hablar contigo? – le preguntó ante el rostro asombrado de la rubia.

No es un buen momento – le dijo ella, notablemente descompuesta.

Puedo hacerlo más tarde si quieres – le ofreció.

Yo puedo acompañarte en lo que salimos de esta sorpresa – comentó Elisa tomándolo del brazo.

No Elisa, gracias. Pero mi novia no permitiría esas actitudes de mi parte – esa noticia los dejó helados, incluso a Candy.

¿Tu novia? – cuestionó Neil.

Si Neil, hoy Candice me ha dicho que me quiere y ha aceptado ser mi novia – le informó con cara de triunfo.

Pero desde… ¿cuándo se conocen? – preguntó incrédula Elisa.

Desde Nueva York, aunque realmente la conocí hace poco – informó el castaño.

Terrence, te veo después – dijo sentándose la rubia.

Por supuesto, te quiero Candice, luego te veo – se acercó hasta ella para depositarle un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

Cuando Terrence cerraba la puerta salió Albert de la oficina, seguido de una pálida Elroy Andley, no podía creer lo bajo que había caído su sobrino y todo por la influencia de la irreverente de su sobrina nieta, no podía salir de su asombro, ella presentía que algo tuvo que ver en las decisiones que tomó William, pero nunca le haría daño o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Bueno señores, todos conocen a Candy, así que sólo les ocultamos su nombre por obvias razones, por lo demás les resolveremos preguntas en la junta anual a fin de año – informó decidido Albert.

Sí William, seguramente nos vas a explicar ¿cómo quedará el consorcio de los cuatro puntos? – le cuestionó Jeffries.

Por supuesto Jeffries. Espero verlos en Chicago para la fiesta de cumpleaños número 21 de Candy, ella los invitará personalmente – declaró sonriéndole a Candy, felicidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Por supuesto William con tu permiso – él y los demás miembros se despidieron.

Los sobrinos de William se quedaron sentados, Annie y Patty entraron cuando los miembros del clan salieron, se fueron a sentar al lado de sus respectivos esposos.

¿Y bien tía Elroy? Pudo comprobar que ella es legítima – le cuestionó Elisa impactada.

Sí Elisa, pero mañana mismo me regreso a Chicago, el que quiera partir conmigo los espero en el aeropuerto – informó la señora Elroy.

Pero tía… protestó Archie.

Me retiro a descansar, los veo mañana a quién quiera irse conmigo – dijo saliendo de la sala de té.

Yo también me retiro, mamá, papá, ¿vienen conmigo? – sonrió con desprecio.

Por supuesto, Neil – lo llamó Sara.

Voy detrás de ustedes – él no tuvo de otra que seguirlos.

Bueno prima, pues estamos muy contentos aunque enfadados contigo por no confiarnos tu secreto, porque Annie y Patty ya lo sabían ¿verdad? – cuestionó Stear sin recriminarle sus actos.

Si, ya lo sabían, pero yo las obligué a callar, así que no se molesten con ellas pidió Candice cerrando los ojos y mitigando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Bueno primos, la fiesta continua. Vamos allá – les animó Candy a unirse con los demás en la reunión.

¿Estás bien Candy? – preguntó Annie, ya que ella más que nadie la conocía bien y sabia que algo le pasaba.

Si, sólo que todo esto me trajo recuerdos y me he puesto un poco sentimental, papá puedes acompañarlos por favor, cuando me reponga saldré – le pidió tratando de parecer tranquila.

Te sientes bien princesa – pregunto preocupado su padre.

Si papó, sólo un poco de melancolía – comentó ella.

Bueno chicos ya la oyeron. Vamos a divertirnos – los alentó.

Candice se había quedado sola, con su dolor, sus añoranzas y todos aquellos anhelos que tenía cuando le faltaba su madre, abrió la ventana de la sala de té y aspiró el aire de la noche, mirando la luna y estaba tan entretenida viéndola que no oyó cuando tocaron la puerta. Candice no soportó el dolor, la discusión con la tea Elroy no fue importante, pero ver la fotografía de su madre desangrándose causó un gran impacto en sus recuerdos y en el amor por su madre, se agarró de la cortina y se dejó caer de rodillas, sollozando audiblemente.

¡Candy! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el castaño-

Terrence, abrázame por favor, por favor – se echó en sus brazos, llorando con el corazón desgarrado.

Llora mi amor, llora y saca todo eso que te hace daño que estaré contigo para reconfortar tu adolorido corazón. Llora y vuelve a ser feliz para que me hagas feliz a mi también, nunca te dejaré porque he descubierto que te amo.

¡Terry…!

Continuará…

¡Ay, chihuahuas! Jajajaja la locura, bueno un capitulo mas y apláudanme hasta que le dieron de su propia medicina a la tía Elroy. Las veo en el próximo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XIV**

**Revelación**

**Parte IV**

**Propuesta**

Poco a poco Candice se fue tranquilizando, aún escuchaba los sonoros latidos del corazón de Terry, hacía tan pocos minutos que oyó la declaración de Terry: …te amo; no podía creerlo, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo él la amara, era ridículamente increíble, lo que quería saber era desde cuándo había sucedido esto. Después de meditarlo por algunos segundos decidió que lo averiguaría después ya que ahora quería disfrutar de los cálidos brazos de Terry, de su protector y del hombre al que quería.

Candy - la llamó.

¡Mh! – respondió sin muchos ánimos, se encontraba tan cómoda y relajada que no quiso ni abrir los ojos.

¿Ya estás más tranquila?

Sí, gracias; ¿quieres que te regrese tus brazos? – le preguntó soltando una risilla.

No, en realidad estoy bien así, pero solo necesito acomodarme de otra manera – dijo esto cuando comenzó a moverse y colocarse sentado.

Lo siento, si quieres podemos sentarnos en el sillón – sugirió la rubia.

Pues gracias por el ofrecimiento, la verdad es que ya me estaba dando algo de frío – comentó él relajado.

Bueno, ven levántate y sentémonos por aquí – lo jaló.

Bueno Candy, oye ¿de verdad que te sientes mejor? – le cuestionó nuevamente.

Si, en verdad que lo necesitaba – respondió ella tocando el hombro de él con su mentón. Gracias – le agradeció de corazón, sabía que su padre no se iba acercar más que lo necesario y habría querido que nunca lo hiciera.

De nada – dijo él.

¿Es verdad? – preguntó ella.

¿Qué cosa? – le respondió con otra pregunta.

Eso que dijiste…ya sabes – le comentó acerca de lo que le había dicho hace unos minutos.

Bueno dije muchas cosas, ¿qué es exactamente eso? – volvió a cuestionarle.

Terry, no me obligarás a decirlo o ¿sí? – sonrió ante la negativa de Terrence.

Ah pues es que no se a que te refieres, en verdad – le respondió pareciendo ignorar de lo que hablaba.

¡Odioso! – lo golpeó en el pecho y se acomodo nuevamente.

Es cierto Candy, te amo – le declaró una vez más.

¿Y? – instó ella cuando lo vio a los ojos.

Y ¿qué cosa? – sonrió.

No me vas a preguntar si yo siento lo mismo – exclamó ella retirando la mirada.

Supongo que me lo dirás cuando estés lista o ¿me equivoco? – respondió él utilizando lo obvio.

Bueno, sólo necesito conocerte un poco más – declaró la rubia.

Sí, sabes, me ha dolido verte así, usualmente pareces una chica fuerte y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo – comentó Terrence.

Bueno, pensé que la tía Elroy iba a ser más sensata, pero por lo visto tendré que ponerla en su lugar gran parte del tiempo, pero…- se interrumpió.

Pero…- la obligó a terminar la oración.

Ahora no quiero hablar de ella, podríamos hablar de otra cosa – le pidió de favor.

Sí claro, te parece bien de ti – le sugirió el castaño.

De mí, no hay nada que no sepas ya – se levantó alejándose de la calidez que sentía al estar recargada sobre su cuerpo.

Bueno de hecho quiero saber que planes tienes…para conmigo – él también se levantó para abrazarla por la espalda y verla detenidamente.

Planes… ¿debo de tener alguno? – le cuestionó ella pensativa.

Pues sí, a menos que creas que te saltaras el protocolo – le aclaró.

¿No irás a pedírmelo o sí? – apenas y pudo pasar un poco de saliva al ver las intenciones de Terrence.

Pues de hecho tampoco lo he hecho en mis anteriores relaciones, pero… - se detuvo al ver el rostro de la rubia notablemente expectante.

Pero… - le obligó a hablar.

Ahora quiero hacerlo, sólo que no se cuál va a ser tu respuesta – le sonrió para luego retirar los ojos de los verdes esmeraldas que lo veían dudosa.

Pues de hecho, ¿no te molestaría esperar hasta que te amara? – cuestionó ella dudosa.

Candy, la verdad es que sí, me molestaría mucho que otros hombres gocen de tu dulce compañía mientras yo me tengo que conformar con solo ser tu amigo – replicó él sin molestia… aún.

¡Terrence…! – lo reprendió.

Es la verdad, no puedo soportar que alguien te corteje que no sea yo, porque esto es complicado para mí, me enfermo de celos cada vez que te veo con otra persona y dime Candy, sé que esto te puede parecer de otro siglo, pero quiero asegurarme de que nadie más te importe, así que…Candy… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – después de mucho titubeo por fin le cuestionó.

Terry, dime que ¡estás hablando en serio! – cuestionó cuando pensaba que no debería de estar escuchando con claridad.

Por supuesto princesa – le contestó.

Aunque aún no te quiera lo suficiente – aclaró la rubia.

Puedo soportarlo, alguna vez lo harás - declaró.

¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó aclarando el punto.

Sí, anda ¿qué dices? – le instó.

Pues…no sé – aún no estaba totalmente convencida.

Candice – le advirtió.

Jajaja no me pongas esa cara, enojón – lo reprendió.

¡Presumida! – soltó una risotada.

En esos momentos sonó el celular de Terrence, miró la pantalla y contestó.

Buenas noches Georgianna – la saludó efusivamente.

¡Hola querido! ¿dónde estás? – le preguntó a él.

En Escocia bellísima, ¿qué deseas? – instó.

Pues de hecho quería hacerte compañía – le comentó sobre sus intenciones.

Pues no creo que pueda, además se que sales con alguien más – cuando dijo esto vio el rostro de Candy, pero sólo alcanzó a ver la molestia en este.

Y tú con nadie o sólo era para que tuviera celos – cuestionó ella sin decía agua va.

Pues no, pero aquí tampoco me quieren responder así que tal vez… - sabía que debería apresurar la respuesta.

Acepto – contestó Candy.

¿Quién está ahí Terrence? – preguntó Georgianna completamente furiosa.

Pues la mujer de mis sueños acaba de darme el sí – le contestó notablemente feliz y sonriente.

Terrence, eres un estúpido, ¿cómo me haces esto? – le gritó.

¿Qué cosa Georgie? Solo me dieron una feliz noticia – agregó sonriendo y tomando a Candy de la cintura, que la acercaba a sus labios.

Comprometerte en matrimonio siendo tu testigo, no es muy caballeroso que digamos – protestó.

Bueno Georgie, apenas nos hicimos novios, no quieras ya el matrimonio y pues te dejo, luego te habló – dijo en un suspiro porque la mirada de su amada era de rabia y… celos.

Dame acá, sabes que Georgianna, pierde el teléfono de Terrence que no volverás a verlo y menos soltero – le reclamó cuando Terrence dejaba libre una larga carcajada al ver que los celos de Candy hacían su aparición.

Pero ¿quién eres? – gritaba la otrora dama.

Su novia y soy de armas tomar, así que no vuelvas a llamarlo y diviértete con Neil que el sí que está disponible – le ofreció al hombre aquel, cerrando el teléfono de golpe.

Candy ¿sabes algo? – le cuestionó acercándose a ella.

¿Qué cosa? – lo fulminó con la mirada.

¡Estás enojada! – le comentó impresionado.

No, para nada – le dijo sin más.

¡Celosita! – le besó la nariz.

Ah sí, con que esas tenemos y ten tu celular que quizás lo quieras para cuando al que bese sea a Mickel – le aventó el celular y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta.

Ven aquí enojona, sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti princesita y ninguna otra mujer puede reemplazarte. Pero tampoco me menciones a otro tipo porque me puedo vengar – le habló tomándolo del brazo para darle un beso o al menos eso intentaba.

¡Ah sí! Conque amenazas – lo reprendió fuertemente.

No "amor" sin amenazas, sólo quiero decirte que ahora me merezco algo más que una pequeña pelea, no lo crees – le dijo cuando ella salía nuevamente hacia la puerta alzando los brazos en son de hastió.

No quiero besarte, sólo me quiero ir de aquí – respondió soltándose.

¿De dónde? – eso comenzaba a molestarla.

¡De tus brazos! ¡Suéltame! – se jaloneó.

Candice, ven sentémonos y ya no te abrazo, está bien – la soltó sentándose sobre una de sus piernas. Sabes es raro… le comentó después de media hora.

¿Qué cosa? – dijo un poco más tranquila.

Primera vez que le pido a alguien que sea mi novia como antiguamente se hacía y me he arrepentido de habértelo pedido – sonó triste.

¡Ah sí! Y eso, ¿por qué? – preguntó intrigada al notar el semblante de tristeza de su Terry.

Porque yo esperaba que saltaras de felicidad y me besaras, pero no pasó, en realidad me siento desilusionado – le contó un tanto melancólico de lo que no había pasado.

Terrence, bueno…lo siento. Es que no me gustó eso de "Georgie", no estoy pintada, sabes – lo reprendió por la falta de respeto con todo conocimiento.

Lo sé, se me pasó la mano; hace tiempo que ya no la veo y no hago caso a sus insinuaciones – le aclaró tratando de tomarle la mano.

Sabes lo siento mucho, sólo que… no sé, no soy así sólo me pasa contigo – le contó la rubia tratando de pedirle una disculpa.

Bueno, que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo – le propuso él.

Sí – respondió ella.

¡Candice! – la llamó después de unos momentos de silencio incómodos.

Si – respondió ella con algo de duda.

¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le sonrió acercando su rostro para besarla.

Por supuesto señor Grandchester, si quiero ser su novia – el sorprendido fue él ya que ella se arrojó a sus brazos.

¡Te amo Candice! – le dijo robándole un beso.

Te amaré igual Terrence – prometió la rubia.

Después de algunos minutos y de haberse dado un par de besos, Candy se quedo recargada en el brazo de Terry, él quiso moverla pero le fue imposible, se había quedado dormida, profundamente tanto que se puso nervioso cuando Albert había entrado y los vio acostados en el sillón, Terrence tenía la mano sobre su cintura y ella tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho, él tuvo que aparentar que dormía, pero oía como su suegro se acercaba.

Terrence, Terrence… - susurró llamándole.

¡Ah, hola Albert! ¿Cómo estás? – lo saludó intentando aparentar que dormía.

Bien gracias, ¿apenas se durmió? – cuestionó mirando que su hija dormía profundamente.

Sí, recién se durmió y al parecer igual yo – contestó feliz.

Bueno, dámela la llevaré arriba, debe estar agotada – le sonrió y comenzó a quitársela.

Si quieres puedo llevarla – le contestó sintiendo como un frio lo arropaba.

No te preocupes, además no es correcto que un invitado la lleve hasta sus aposentos, no te preocupes, la llevaré – dijo sonriendo.

Gracias Albert, creo que también me iré a dormir – le comentó.

¡Ah, Terrence! – lo llamó.

Si Albert dime – se dio la vuelta ante el llamado.

¿Eres feliz? – le preguntó mirando a su hija.

Por supuesto que lo soy – le afirmó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella también lo es y más ahora que son novios, muchas felicidades, además debes saber que eres el primero que ha podido hacerlo en tan poco tiempo – le dijo saliendo de la sala de té por un pasadizo que llegaba a las habitaciones del segundo piso.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó cuando casi lo había perdido de vista.

Porque si no fuera así, tendrías una cara de preocupación inmensamente grande – solto una carcajada.

Bueno gracias, buenas noches – contestó pensando que entre Albert y Candy había una comunicación muy especial que nunca lograría entender.

Buenas noches yerno – la carcajada se hizo más sonora y cerrando la puerta de aquel pasadizo desapareció, mientras Terry solamente salió de la sala de té con una gran sonrisa y recordando el dulce sabor de los labios de Candice.

Continuará…

Hola chicas, una gran disculpa por no actualizar, resulta que he tenido exámenes en la otra escuela y además tuve que ir al oftalmólogo porque un ojo me duele y el dictamen fue no computadora hasta que te compongas, pero espero que pronto se me quite y actualice más rápido.

Les agradezco a las nuevas lectoras el que tomen algo de tiempo para leer esta historia que aún no acaba y apenas estamos tomando vuelo, también y sobre todo el que dejen reviews y que aprecio muchos los comentarios que me dejan, saludos y las veo en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos chicas bellas!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XV**

**Celos**

Los días siguientes a la fiesta fueron los más tranquilos para Candy y Albert que como familia ya se había acostumbrado a su tan esperado renacimiento, Candy preparaba su cumpleaños en Chicago por medio de George que se encontraba en este lugar, las compras se habían planeado con antelación, la suficiente para ponerse de acuerdo en cada pequeño detalle. Terry veía divertido las vueltas de Candy alrededor de la biblioteca, del escritorio a la mesa de servicio, al sillón, merodeando cerca de las ventanas, por todos lados, de pronto distrajo la mirada cuando cierto rubio había llegado hasta el.

¿Aburrido?

Para nada, sólo entretenido, tengo una pregunta, ¿cuándo se cansa? – preguntó él cuando sintió la presencia del rubio.

Bueno, Candy heredó eso de Joe – reafirmó cuando vio el rostro impresionado de Terry.

Al parecer la mayoría de las cosas las heredó de su madre – sonriendo cada vez más.

Afortunadamente, porque si hubiese heredado más cosas de mí, sí que me hubiera preocupado – sonrió poniendo dos de sus dedos debajo del mentón, en son de preocupación.

¡Papá ya te oí! – Candy lo reprendió.

¡Ah! Creo que me atraparon – soltó una risotada.

Bueno papá, según George ya tengo todo, sólo faltan las invitaciones y antes que nada la cena en Londres para el Año Nuevo – le recordó a su padre.

Por cierto, hablando de eso, no te ha dicho nada Terrence – le soltó como si nada pasara.

¿De qué? – preguntó Candice extrañada.

Sí, ¿de qué? – cuestionó Terrence sorprendido.

De que no va a pasar navidad contigo – dijo sorprendiendo al castaño y mirando como la rubia ponía una cara de desconcierto total.

No…me había dicho nada – atinó a comentar.

Albert, creo que podemos hablar de eso después – murmuró Terrence.

No la vas a pasar aquí? – se obligó a cuestionar, ya que du padre no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de fastidiar a su yerno.

Este…no, verás… - Terrence no podía dejar de tartamudear.

No te preocupes, Annie y Patty la pasarán conmigo en casa, así que tú te puedes ir a dónde sea que vayas – dijo apuntó de salir de la biblioteca.

Pero Candy…deja que te explique – pidió él.

Me saludas a Georgianna – se deshizo de su abrazo y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Un momento, no la voy a pasar con ella – alzó la voz.

Pero es con una mujer, supongo – reiteró el ataque.

Bueno sí…pero no es lo que estás pensando – recalcó la última palabra.

Entonces no te preocupes los chicos y yo nos la pasaremos muy bien, ahora si me disculpas – dijo enojada ella y se acercó a él para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno creo que ésta es una peleíta de enamorados, así que yo me retiro – les dijo a ambos, sonriendo.

Alto ahí Candice. Mi madre…- comenzó a decir.

Aunque le pongas nombre no voy a cambiar de opinión – dijo ella volteándose.

No Candice, no entiendes, es con mi madre que voy a pasar la navidad – terminó confesando, volteando y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Ah…este, creo que fui yo de nuevo, verdad – susurró abrazándole de espaldas y dándole un beso en el hombro.

Si al parecer si, ven conmigo – la tomó de la mano.

Era verdad lo de los chicos, ellos vienen a la villa a fin de año – susurró colocándose en su pecho.

Eso es un no, bueno hice un intento – dijo él queriéndose levantar al ver la actitud de su novia.

Mejor será que invites a tu madre a la Villa Grandchester y así no estará sola – realizo una petición que esperaba ser bien tomada.

De verdad ¿quieres que la invité? – cuestionó él sorprendido.

Por supuesto, así tu estarás con ella y no les hare un desaire a Patty, Annie, Archie, Stear, Jimmy y Mic…kel – sabía que no debió decir eso, pero era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para ello, Mickel había salido a la luz.

Con que viene tu amigo – dijo volteando el rostro y retirando los ojos que antes estaban viendo amorosamente los suyos.

Si, son divertidas las navidades con ellos, mi papá se pone como un chiquillo – sonrió ella al recordar las anteriores, ella comenzaba los juegos y su padre se divertía de lo lindo.

Candice sabes, tienes razón mi madre no estará sola si la invito y yo vigilaré que tus amigos no se hagan daño – contestó ligeramente malhumorado.

Sí claro, vamos a comer algo, ¿no te apetece? – lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para que se levantara.

Pues en realidad, quiero saber algo – dijo tomándole los brazos y alzando su rostro. Veamos, haré una prueba, di el nombre de Mickel – le pidió.

¿Para qué? – preguntó ella contrariada.

Tu dilo – le pidió nuevamente.

Mickel.

Ahora bésame – le dio un beso pausado. Está bien. Ahora te apuesto algo, que mi nombre en tus labios se oye diferente – le propuso.

Se oye igual – rebatió la rubia.

No, diferente – dijo él.

Te… Terry…- lo dijo en un suspiro.

Si, definitivamente se oye diferente – declaró con orgullo, no era la forma para demostrarle que él tenía toda la razón, pero de algo estaba seguro, sus besos con él sabían diferente y la hacían estremecer de un modo distinto que con Mickel, por lo demás el la dejo ahí en la biblioteca mientras el saboreaba sus labios, llenos del dulce sabor que le había dejado los de su novia.

Terry salió y Candy se recostó en la puerta de la biblioteca, la verdad quería saber por qué él le causaba ese furor cuando la besaba, pero algo tenía que hacer para que los celos de ambos no acabarán en otra situación como ésta, debido a que ella no quería admitir que ya le amaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Los días pasaban y la espera era más corta, Terry fue por Eleonor al Castillo Grandchester, ya había hablado con ella para que preparara su equipaje puesto que no podría quedarse ningún día en este, los "chicos" habían llegado demasiado de improviso y no pensaba compartir ningún tiempo con ellos a Candy, así que recién llegó al castillo, recogió las maletas de su madre y se subió al auto inmediatamente. Eleonor hizo lo propio ya que conocía bien el carácter un tanto posesivo y más cuando el joven doctor se encontraba con su ahora nuera, lo que no sabía era el noviazgo tan característico de Terry con Candy, pensaba que recién iniciaban y que todo para ellos era novedad, lo que no sabía era que Candy aún no le había dicho a su hijo que le amaba; por lo que su hijo celoso hacía acto de presencia y no podía controlarlo. Lo más extraño era que Eleonor no había visto nunca esa actitud en Terry, lo cual si se le hacía completamente extraño el que apareciera justamente ahora cuando le había hablado por teléfono y le contó todo sin preguntarle.

Llegaron cerca del mediodía y Candy se encontraba cerca del lago en un picnic con los chicos, Terry utilizó los binoculares para poder tomar nota de Candy en medio de sus amigos, al parecer un picnic en el lago había sido mala idea hasta que vio una tienda cerca de este. Eleonor veía divertida las acciones de su hijo y no podía creer que estaba enamorado y los enamorados a veces sienten celos y más cuando…eso era, cuando no estaban seguros del amor del otro.

Terry apresúrate, llegaremos en la noche a este paso – le apresuró al castaño que sólo sonrió ante esta aseveración. ¿Cuándo voy a conocerla? – le preguntó su madre cuando lo vio tan callado.

¿A quién? – le cuestionó porque lo había tomado distraído.

A Candy por supuesto, me imagino que es linda – notó el cambio en los ojos de su hijo al nombrarla.

¡Bellísima! – sonrió para sí.

Entonces…- le sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hijo.

Ah sí, pues no sé, cuando tú quieras – dijo al mismo tiempo de que comenzaba a apretar el volante.

Invítala a comer mañana – le pidió.

Pues de hecho, no sé qué hará mañana, pero puedo llamarla en este momento – sugirió tomando el celular.

Sí claro, llámala – lo apuró.

¡Hola mi amor! – la saludó.

¡Hola Terrence! Habla Stear, supongo que quieres hablar con Candy – le cuestionó.

Sí, puedes pasármela – solicitó él.

Espera. Mickel puedes hablarle a Candy, tiene una llamada – le gritó al doctor.

Lo siento, está allá arriba en la copa del árbol, dile a quién sea que no podrá hablar hasta que baje, oye Stear crees que sea mejor que vaya por ella – le preguntó el doctor a Stear.

No, ella sabe lo que hace. Hola Terry, Candy está en la copa del árbol puedes llamarle después…Terry…oh oh! – susurró al darse cuenta de que había cortado la llamada.

Efectivamente Terry ya había colgado en el mismo instante que el doctor mencionó algo de: "dile dile a quién sea", cuando oyó eso, cerró el celular y salió, sin despedirse de su madre. Terrence había corrido hasta el lago, que quedaba un tanto retirado de la villa, pero no le importó como tampoco lo hizo con sus ropas y sus zapatos de diseñador, no le importó en lo más mínimo. Con los binoculares vio a Candy que iba bajando de la copa del árbol y a unas cuantas ramas se encontraban el doctor ese, se apresuró y cuando llegó debajo del árbol todos se sorprendieron de verlo ahí esperando a que Candy bajara.

Jajaja Candy apresúrate, ya te gané. ¡Eh…hola señor Grandchester! – lo saludó cuando le vio detrás de él, ya que sus ojos denotaban furia.

¡Hola Mickel! ¿Cómo estás? Le preguntó Terrence, conteniéndose y aparentando la calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

Muy bien chicos, creo que el señor Grandchester debe recibir a Candy, ¿nos vamos? – sugirió Mickel.

Sí por supuesto – contestaron alejándose de ellos y caminando hacia la casa de campaña.

Mickel, no hay nadie, a dónde se fueron todos, Clint cuidado, deja de moverte me vas hacer caer – le decía a su mascota cuando le faltaban un par de metros para bajar completamente.

¡Grrr…! – tuvo como contestación Clint.

Espera Clint, oye… ¡ayyyy! Clint te dije que no me distrajeras – soltó un quejido cuando tuvo a mal llegar al piso de asentaderas.

¡Hola Candy! Desde cuando tienes este hobbie – le cuestionó enojado.

¡Terry! ¿Cuándo llegaste? – se levantó al oír la voz de aquel chico que desde hacía unos días se había encargado de convertir sus días en completa felicidad.

Cuando no me contestaste el celular y aquel tipo te tenía muy cerca - reclamó.

Ah ya vamos de nuevo, Terry te he dicho mil veces que Mickel no me gusta, ni Jimmy ni nadie más que tú – dijo ella apartándose.

Igual te pasa con Georgianna, pero tú siempre dices lo mismo, creo que debo admitir que ella al menos es un fantasma y que yo me tengo que soportar a este doctorcete a tu lado – se protegió audazmente o al menos eso creía.

Terry cuando vamos a dejar de discutir por lo mismo – le pidió ella.

Cuando me digas que me amas, Candy ¿cuándo lo vas hacer? – le cuestionó mirándola fijamente.

Tú dijiste que no te importaba – le reclamó ella enojada.

Sí, pero no esperaré para siempre – reclamó él respondiéndole.

Pues lo siento mucho, no puedo decir lo que no siento – dijo comenzando a retirarse.

Candice…espera – le pidió. Espera…dime, qué hago Candy, qué hago con estos celos – dijo derrotado.

No lo sé, pero esto ya me está cansando – le protestó ansiosa.

Por qué no dices que me amas, sí lo haces admítelo, me lo dices con tus besos, tus besos me lo dicen, no puedo verte con él – pretextó ella.

Pues más vale que te acostumbres, porque mis amigos estaban antes que tú llegaras, así que no soportaré más de estas escenas de celos – le dijo terminantemente.

¡Candy…! – llamó a la rubia.

Dime – respondió apacible.

Sólo dime una cosa – le solicitó.

¿Cuál? – cuestionó.

Dime que me quieres – la vio que caminaba hacia él.

¡Ay Terry! Pareces un chiquillo, claro que te quiero, pero te quiero de una manera distinta, distinta a los chicos y mucho muy distinta de lo que yo quisiera – le dio un beso enternecedor.

Candy, lo siento, controlaré mis celos – le prometió.

Eso me parece bien, será mejor que contrates a un especialista, tus celos tienden a hartarme, si dejaras de ser tan posesivo… - comentó ella.

No te amaría tanto – recalcó él.

Bueno, pero igual puedes amarme sin ser posesivo, si solamente tengo ojos para ti – el volvió a besarla.

Candy, dime ¿por qué eres así conmigo? – le susurró muy cerca del oído.

¿Cómo? – dijo ella besándole el oído.

Comprensiva y a la vez tan linda para mí – de algún modo él le agradecía que le tolerara los celos.

No lo adivinas, Terry… - le comentó sensualmente.

Sí… - la abrazó fuertemente y se sorprendió ante la petición que momentos después le hiciera la rubia.

Bésame Terry, hasta que sienta desfallecer, hasta que sienta que me falta el aire, por favor, bésame Terrence…- le pidió ella, quería saber si él podría comprometerse y ella podría al fin decirle lo que tanto sentía por medio de sus besos.

Candy y Terry hacían una promesa de amor y de no celos, una promesa que Terry pensaba cumplir, cuando él sólo pensaba en que no podría vivir lejos de ella y ella ya no pensaba ni sentía nada de nada, sólo que ella no quería cometer los mismo errores que le estaban ocurriendo a Terry, si perdía la cabeza como él, sería inevitable y esas escenas que tanto odiaba se harían más frecuentes y no podría soportarlo, aunque inevitablemente sentía que ya lo amaba y más de lo que él pensaba.

Continuará…

Lamento la espera chicas, pero aún no me da de alta el doctor sólo que me escapé para escribir algo, además hay algo que no quiero ser, la escritora mas tardada (no es cierto es broma jojojo), espero poder actualizar a escondidas en estos días de descanso, jejeje. Saludos chicas y gracias por sus reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVI**

**Confesión en el torreón**

Terrence había ido con el mejor especialista para controlar sus celos, su madre, aquella mujer que lo comprendía más que cualquier médico, había tomado algunos días, prefería no compartir con los amigos de Candy, no podría controlarse, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que Candy sentía. Los días pasaban en compañía de sus amigos, Candy no estaba segura del por qué Terry se mantenía alejado de ella, lo extrañaba mucho, inclusive cuando ella quería tenerlo ahí para abrazarlo y para que la besara, era ahora que se había puesto a soñar con él, con su aroma y sus brazos, sentía cuanto lo necesitaba y solamente había optado por alejarse de ella.

Candy decidió dar un paseo en el viejo torreón, el que se encontraba en ruinas entre ambas villas, Terry había optado por la misma idea, ya que lo único que planeaba en realidad era pasear por allí para distraerse, después de haber hablado con su madre necesitaba un poco de aire y que mejor que dar un paseo por ahí para sentir el frio viento que pasaba por el torreón. Candy sabía lo lejos que se encontraba de la Villa Andley, pero justo esa mañana había salido a merodear por allí, tomó una mochila y metió algunas frutas, jugos y unos emparedados que había preparado en ese momento; comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el establo para que nadie se diera cuenta de su huída y montó rápidamente a Lucero, una yegua negra que le regaló Albert en su cumpleaños número quince. En aproximadamente una hora llegó a este lugar, se bajó del caballo, tomó la mochila y se encaminó.

El torreón se veía a lo lejos, comenzó a caminar, despacio primero y después corrió hasta este, recordando como merodeaba por ese lugar cuando era pequeña, salía y entraba de su base, el viento era gélido y estaba corriendo libremente por las pocas ventanas que componían la edificación, cuando entró, admiró el amplio lugar y comenzó a subir por la escalera que llevaba a lo más alto de aquella torre, de niña le gustaba subir por el eco que emitía a lo largo de esta, el crujir de la escalera y los ruidos que provocaba su voz. Algunas veces pensaba que era toda una faena lograr subir sin que le pasara algo, esta vez no sería distinto, a pesar de que sabía todos los secretos del lugar, los años no pasaban en balde por las maderas y los tabiques con los cuales estaba construido.

Cuando hubo llegado, comenzó a gritar lo más alto que podía, aunque el viento la obligaba a hacerlo más alto cada vez, el sonido del viento era demasiado agitado a esas alturas, cuando era niña se le secaba la boca con tan solo cuatro nombres a la vez, mientras George y Albert se encontraban uno detrás de ella y otro en la parte de abajo, para poder cuidarla y que si tropezase, no se lastimara.

Candyyyyy – se oía en el eco de aquel lugar. Papaaaaá, Mamaaaaá – repitió nuevamente. ¡Hace frio aquí arriba! – comenzó a reírse.

No muy lejos de ahí Terrence alcanzó a oír el nombre de su novia, miró a todos lados y al solo escuchar el ruido que el viento emitía, sonrió y azuzó a su caballo para que se moviera lentamente hacia la torre que había visto en el mapa. Llegó hasta esta por el otro lado y cuando rodeó la base observó que había un caballo allí, quedó asombrado ya que pensaba que nadie podría estar ahí más que él y no porque tuviera la exclusividad sino porque hacía tanto frio que difícilmente alguien se hubiera animado a estar en otro lado en vez de sentir el crudo invierno aqui. Después de unos momentos escuchó su nombre, asi que buscó en lo alto, pero no vio nada. Tiempo después volvió a escuchar que alguien repetía su nombre.

Terryyyyy – gritó nuevamente.

Pero al escuchar ese nombre, subió el rostro hasta divisar un abrigo blanco en lo alto. Candy comenzó a reírse audiblemente, pero prefirió decir algo que dejó sorprendido a Terrence.

Mickel – y comenzó a reírse nuevamente. Ah bueno no se oye tan bien como Terry, él tenía razón – hablo mas para sí, dándole la noticia a su novio, el cual no se encontraba presente.

¡Candy! – la llamó tratando de que ella se asomara.

¡Terry, eres tú! – le cuestionó.

Si Candy, ven es peligroso que estés allá arriba – le advirtió.

Terry, espera no te oigo – se estiró para poder oír mejor.

Candy venia bajando los podridos escalones, cuando de pronto se oyó un crujido, Candy no veía bien por donde pisaba y después todo se volvió confusión.

¡Ayyy! – gritó ella.

Candice, cuidado! – Terrence gritó alarmado.

Era demasiado tarde, Candice caía al vacío, ni ella podía creerlo, en tan sólo unos minutos todo estaba saliendo mal, Terrence se quedo estupefacto al escuchar algo que había tocado el suelo, en un sonido sordo, en ese momento volvió a abrir los ojos y regresó el rostro en la dirección donde lo había escuchado, era increíble, lo que cayó no era nada más que la mochila de Candy, subió el rostro encontrándose con una temerosa mirada verde, de alguna manera se había agarrado de un madero. Candy estaba asustada, sus manos estaban resbalándose.

Terry, ayúdame no podré aguantar más mi peso – advirtió viendo hacia el precipicio.

Espera, enseguida voy. Agarra la cuerda que voy a lanzarte – pidió el castaño apresurado y saltando todos los obstáculos.

No puedo, si suelto el madero, mi caída será inevitable – se contuvo un momento.

No te preocupes, sólo extiende el brazo que tengas libre – le informó un poco asustado.

Candice hizo lo que Terrence le había pedido, alzó el brazo izquierdo, él lazó la cuerda que sabía que estaba detrás de la puerta y después de varios intentos por fin pudo lazar el brazo tembloroso de la rubia, Candice se quejó por el amarre y acto seguido Terrence lazó la otra parte de la cuerda a un mástil que se encontraba cerca de Candice.

Apresúrate, ya no aguanto más – advirtió la rubia cuando soltaba de poco a poco el madero.

En ese momento el madero se rompió y dejó caer a la rubia, mientras daba un grito lastimero.

¡Terrenceeee! – exclamó ella.

Cuidado, que no te dé el golpe de frente ni de espaldas Candy – le informó a ella.

¡Terryyyy! – chilló ella.

Era inevitable, Candice se había desmayado debido al golpe. Terrence corrió por su caballo y como pudo lo metió en la base de la torre, se subió a la montura y alcanzó el amarre del brazo de Candice, minutos después bajaba a la rubia y la colocó sobre la montura, tenía un roce en la frente, el brazo bastante lastimado por la cuerda, pero lo que no sabía era si el golpe del costado era grave. Sin tiempo para detenerse a pensar, se bajó del caballo y lo condujo hacia afuera, fue por el caballo de Candy y le golpeó con la fusta para que corriera hasta la Villa Andley, luego se subió a su caballo colocando a Candice en su regazo, tomó las riendas y apresuró a su caballo para que fuera a galope a la Villa Andley.

Una hora más tarde, Archie vio un caballo dirigirse a la villa, Albert lo había reconocido, era la yegua de Candy, Lucero.

George, alista los caballos, algo le sucede a Candice, tenemos que buscarla – ordenó el rubio.

Pero ¿a dónde Albert? Podría estar en cualquier lado – sugirió George contrariado.

Aún no lo sé, Lucero pudo dejar huellas aprisa – comentó presintiéndolo.

Albert mira, allá viene otro jinete – señaló hacia lo lejos.

Terrence llegó minutos después de que Lucero lo hiciera, Candy no había despertado en todo ese tiempo, le preocupaba. Albert se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a gritar.

Es Terrence, aprisa, trae a Candy. George, manda por Dorothy que lleve mantas y brandy a su recámara. Archie llama al doctor por favor – ordenó a diestra y siniestra mientras se acercaba al encuentro de Terrence.

Enseguida, Archie vamos apresúrate – lo urgió George.

Si voy, Annie ven conmigo – la tomó de la mano, jalándola para que hicieran la llamada al doctor de la familia.

Terrence estaba abatido, pero no podría decir nada, cuando llegó hasta Albert, le ayudó a bajar a Candice y después Albert la cargó hasta su recámara, todos lo seguían, todos menos Terrence que se había quedado sin aliento, de un momento a otro, se dejó caer sobre las piernas que momentos antes le habían servido para desmontar, ahora flaqueaban incansablemente. Mientras en la habitación de Candice, todos corrían sin cesar, unos trayendo cosas y otras llevando vestigios de la ropa interior de Candice, Dorothy ayudada por Patty y Annie comenzaron a desvestirla, cuando llegaron a su ropa interior, Annie no pudo contener un sollozo, estaban rasgadas y llenas de sangre. Albert estaba como león enjaulado y más cuando Dorothy llevaba las ropas ensangrentadas de su hija, azotó un jarrón de porcelana que se encontraba en el pasillo hasta romperlo, sin poder contener la rabia dio un grito, Annie no paraba de llorar y Patty le pedía que se tranquilizara, cuando le comenzaron a colocar la bata entro el médico y detrás de el Terrence, se quedó parado con el rostro desencajado y triste, percatándose del rostro compungido de Annie que no paraba de llorar, de momento Patty se levantó y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

¡Hola Terrence! Cuando tengamos noticias, te avisaremos – le sonrió y cerró finalmente las puertas.

Él se quedó ahí, en medio del pasillo; Albert se encerró en su despacho sin mostrar nada más que preocupación por la salud de su hija, los Cornwell se quedaron observando la triste mirada de su primo y Mickel, se había sentado en la misma silla que Albert había ocupado hacia cosa de unos minutos.

Era la más larga espera, nadie se había movido, Terrence pensaba que iba a enloquecer.

¿Dónde está el señor Andley? – preguntó contrariado el doctor al no verlo por ahí como solía acostumbrar.

George llama a Albert, el doctor quiere hablar con él – solicitó Archie a la mano derecha de Albert.

En un santiamén llegó Albert.

¿Qué sucede? Está bien, dígame doctor – gritó desesperado.

Calma señor Andley, la señorita tiene una contusión en la cabeza y el flanco derecho de su cuerpo está lastimado por un golpe en seco, alguien sabe ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó él mirando a Albert seriamente.

Todos se voltearon a ver y las miradas esta vez iban dirigidas a Terrence.

Sólo encontré a Candice en el torreón que se encuentra…- dijo apenas cuando lo interrumpió Albert.

Ya sé dónde se encuentra Terrence, ve al grano – apuró el rubio.

Fui a pasear al torreón y ahí me encontré a Candice, ella regresó por donde había subido y la escalera se derrumbó, logró agarrarse de un madero y con ayuda de una cuerda la hice bajar, sólo que estaba muy asustada y cuando el madero se cayó completamente, ella también iba en picada por lo que lacé el otro extremo de la cuerda al mástil que se encontraba allí y evite su caída, pero no pude evitar que se golpeara en su flanco derecho, de hecho le sugerí que el golpe no fuera ni en la espalda ni de frente, lo siento, hice lo que mejor pude – relató el joven, tragando en seco al percibir la angustia de Albert.

Interesante truco, palpé el flanco de su hija, al parecer no hay fractura, cuando despierte tendrá dolor de cabeza y le dolerá el flanco derecho, pero con algunos cuidados no tardará en darnos dolores de cabeza nuevamente, sin embargo, me gustaría hacerle unas radiografías más adelante para verificar los otros golpes también, nunca está de más una revisión – ofreció el doctor atentamente.

Terrence veía a un Albert aliviado después de la explicación del doctor.

Archie, ¿qué quieren decir con _"los otros golpes"_? ¿Cuáles otros golpes? – preguntó a Archie.

Bueno Terrence, este no es el único accidentito de Candy, pero sigue cuerda…aún – le dio un golpe en la espalda y sobre el brazo y después se retiró.

Terrence no entendía nada, así que todos salieron de la habitación menos él, que se había quedado observando las muecas de aquella que estaba en cama, que aún no despertaba y que amaba tanto. No pudo con esa situación ni un momento más, por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Te…rry… - lo llamó en un susurro.

¡Candy! ¿Estás bien? – corrió hasta llegar a ella, notablemente preocupado.

Me duele, ¿por qué me duele? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó ella.

En tu cama mi amor, te desmayaste. Dime ¿estás bien? – preguntó él sonriendo y acariciándole el maltratado rostro.

Sí, sólo me duele mucho. Me preocupe demasiado, ¿qué hacías en el torreón? – cuestionó él para distraerla de su preocupación de su dolor.

Paseaba y tú ¿qué hacías allí? – señaló la rubia.

Lo mismo que tú… - le respondió él.

Sabes tenias razón… - le dijo ella, tomándole la barbilla con sus dedos.

En ¿qué cosa? – se aproximó él.

Tu nombre se oye mejor que el de Mickel - sonrió.

Te lo dije, pero sabías que eras una traviesa – le dio un toque en la nariz con su índice.

Mi papá dice lo mismo – recalcó ella.

Estaba preocupado, más que yo creo – le devolvió una mirada dulce y enternecedora.

De verdad, bueno debería estar acostumbrado – soltó una risilla.

Así que es cierto – le miró de reojo.

Sí, soy un poco traviesa – sonrió mientras se estiraba para que su novio la besara.

Bueno mi amor, te dejo descansar, de acuerdo – él se retiró sin pensarlo y ella se desanimó.

Está bien, gracias por ayudarme – sólo sonrió al ver que su novio no se había preocupado por besarla.

De nada, hasta pronto – se levantó y despidió con una mano en el aire.

Terry… - le llamó.

Dime – contestó dubitativo.

Era cierto… – enfatizó ella.

¿Qué era cierto? Princesa – le preguntó sin acercarse.

Lo que dije en el torreón – afirmó.

¿Qué fue eso que dijiste? – le preguntó acercándose un poco.

Tengo sueño – dijo volteando el rostro un poco, sintiendo las ganas de llorar.

Bueno, después me dirás de acuerdo – le dijo y encaminó su rumbo nuevamente.

Sí, por supuesto – se limitó a decir eso.

Terry… - lo llamó nuevamente, era ahora o nunca.

Sí – se detuvo.

Te amo… - sonrió al verle la cara de asombro que tenía él en ese momento y se acomodó para dormir.

Terrence se quedó recargado en la puerta y Candice por efectos del medicamento se fue adormeciendo, él no podía creerlo, su princesa al fin le había dicho que lo amaba. Al final de ese día lo había hecho feliz.

Continuará…

Las veo en el siguiente chicas, no se desanimen, ahora estoy actualizando cuando me vienen las ideas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVII**

**Accidentes**

Terrence bajo al comedor, pasando por la sala de té, de donde salió un llamada a su persona.

Terrence, ¿Candy ya se durmió? – le preguntó Albert.

Si, ya se durmió, al fin. Luego los veo, voy a la cocina a cenar algo porque muero de hambre – comenzaba a caminar cuando lo detuvieron abruptamente.

¿De verdad? Aún no hemos cenado, te acompañamos – le dijo Albert muy feliz de amedrentar al yerno con pequeñeces.

Por supuesto y quizás puedas decirme algo más, Candy ¿ha sufrido otros golpes? – soltó cuando Albert probaba un bocado del exquisito soufleé que había preparado Mary.

Golpes, a ¿qué te refieres? – preguntó cuando terminó el bocado.

Archie me dijo que Candy ha tenido algunos accidentes – respondió sencillamente.

Archie no debiste abrir la boca – pensó el rubio. Bueno Terrence, platicaremos esto más adelante – declaró Albert dirigiendo su mirada al plato.

¡Ahora! – ordenó Terrence.

Más adelante, al menos después de que cenemos – aclaró el rubio.

Lo siento tío, pero sólo fue un comentario, nada más – susurró Archie.

¡Qué indiscreto eres! – gritó Albert viendo como bajaba la mirada Archie.

Habían pasado una hora más o menos, durante la cena Terrence solo podía concentrarse en una sola cosa, en la confesión de Candy; Archie en todo lo que tendrían que contarle y Albert en como ocultarle a su yerno lo inquieta que fue Candy en toda su niñez y aún ahora, tenía que tenerle cuidado a pesar de que su hija era de lo más inquieto.

¿Quieren café? – preguntó Dorothy cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo, afortunadamente.

Te acepto un whiskey – declaró Terrence.

Yo un café, Dorothy – pidió Archie al ver que la mucama se retiraba.

Bueno Dorothy ya los oíste, un café para mí también – solicitó el rubio.

Enseguida señor William, permiso – la castaña se dirigió hacia la puerta en completo silencio.

No tienes remedio Dorothy, pasa. Vamos a la biblioteca – sugirió Albert.

Por supuesto, ¿Archie? – lo llamó.

Sí, voy detrás de ustedes – declaró el castaño.

Los tres caballeros entraron a la biblioteca en silencio, Candy había decorado la biblioteca, por lo que en el centro había tres sillones, cada uno de ellos se sentó en uno de los sillones y unos momentos después se apareció Dorothy con una copa de whiskey y una licorera llena, además de los cafés que Archie y Albert le habían pedido. Después de que Dorothy salió, Albert carraspeó para comenzar.

Terrence, como sabrás el doctor afirmó que deberíamos vigilar los demás golpes de Candy, pero realmente lo que tiene es que cuando te dije que heredó demasiadas cosas de Joe no sólo eran la singular alegría y la nata felicidad. También están la curiosidad y su infinita sencillez para meterse en problemas – informó Albert.

En problemas, de ¿qué tipo? – cuestionó Terrence.

Si bueno, en problemas del tipo denominado _travesuras_, aunque con la edad de ella ya no se llamarían _travesuras_, créeme que han pasado muchos años desde que ella me ha entrenado para tener ciertas habilidades – respondió Albert muy extrañado por la sensación de inseguridad de Terrence.

¿Cuáles? Las de cómo no enfadarte cuando comete alguna "_travesura_" – cuestiona él.

No, exactamente. Antes de que llegaras cuando traías a Candy, comencé a buscarla por la casa y cuando no la encontré opté por buscarla por los alrededores, también sé cuando miente, cuando me oculta algo, cuando está preocupada y cuando está enamorada y…- comenzó a enumerar las situaciones.

Me estás diciendo que tienes una conexión especial con ella y con sus sentimientos – inquirió Terrence un poco apenado.

Por así decirlo, especialmente con lo que ella siente – aclaró Albert.

Hasta qué tanto – susurró él.

Ah bueno no te preocupes por lo otro, eso sí que no puedo sentirlo y no sabes cuánto me hubiese gustado…- le sonrió en forma de burla.

¡Albert! – exclamó Terrence.

Jajaja pero no por lo que piensas. Quisiera haber sentido lo que disfrutó cuando le dio una bofetada al orgullo de Neil – soltó una carcajada cuando observó a ambos jóvenes.

¡Que hizo qué! – respondieron al unísono.

Bueno, creo que ya han visto como lo trata – comentó él asintiendo.

Es evidente, no le va nada bien cuando se la llega a encontrar – respondió Terrence.

Lo sabemos, pero que tiene que ver eso – cuestionó Archie.

Pues pensé que eran más listos. Conozco a Candy mejor que nadie y más que ella misma, así que ya nos acostumbramos a sus salidas, a sus expediciones y a todas aquellas cosas que le llaman la atención y que no soporta no realizar – declaró él.

"…nos acostumbramos…" ¿Quiénes? – ironizó Archie.

George y yo por supuesto – recalcó ella.

Ah bueno, y lo de los ¿golpes? – Terrence enarcó una ceja.

Pues que no es la primera vez que le pasa algo a Candy, temo decirte que te la voy a dar toda abollada – reprimió una carcajada. La primera fue a los seis años en el establo, y después en la cocina, creo que le ha pasado de todo, cualquier pretexto es bueno – dijo él.

Me quieren decir que todos los accidentes han sido provocados por las travesuras de Candy, no puedo creerlo – se dejó caer de golpe.

Oh si joven Terrence, debe creerlo, la señorita Candice ha pasado por más travesuras que las que puede contar con los dedos de pies y manos. Pero no se preocupe, aún le queda mucho más ímpetu y seguirá siendo la chica traviesa que todos conocemos – sonrió George quien iba entrando.

Es eso verdad, no lo puedo creer. Bueno…¿son graves? – cuestionó él preocupado.

No, muchas ya solidificaron, así que como robot no te la vamos a entregar – le bromeó Archie.

¿Qué dices? – se asustó Terrence.

Que tiene uno que otro clavo, pero nada más y nada de cuidado – volvió a soltar la carcajada.

Joven Archie no debería de decir eso ya que si ella se entera lo va a matar – advirtió George.

Déjalo George, nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena y no asustes a Terrence, sólo han sido golpes, pero el de hace rato no fue sólo un golpe, la ropa de Candy terminó hecha jirones, al parecer el mástil con el que se golpeó tenía pedazos de piedra y acero en puntas, eso hizo que su ropa interior se manchara con la sangre – informó de lo que el doctor de la familia le había informado poco después del comentario de las radiografías.

Pero cómo, no puede ser. No es posible, cuando la levanté para llevarla en caballo estaba bien, no había nada de sangre – se levantó de golpe explicándoles.

Terrence, ella estaba apoyada sobre ese brazo y además venía inconsciente, no podrías haberte enterado porque la presión que hizo su propio cuerpo en ese brazo ocultó muy bien su herida, pero descuida hombre no es de cuidado, va a estar bien – lo tranquilizó con esa explicación.

Albert, ¿por qué no me di cuenta? – se reclamó a él mismo.

Aún no conoces las actitudes de Candy de meterse en problemas, siempre debes estar un paso antes que ella – le dijo cuando puso su mano en el hombro de él para calmarlo.

Acaso ¿es una amenaza? – respingó el castaño.

No, es una recomendación – aclaró el rubio.

Bueno primo político, ven vamos a dormir porque supongo que no querrás separarte de tu amorcito o ¿sí? – le hizo burla.

Por supuesto…

Ah, noto preocupación, claro que si nos la quieres devolver pues creo que alguien estará muy contento de suplirte…- lo amedrentó situación que hizo que alguien le llamara la atención.

¡Archibal Cornwell Andley! – Candice llamó a su primo.

¡Ay nanita! Creo que me han atrapado – levantó el rostro hacia donde se oyó aquel llamado.

Ya te oí, qué tanto amedrentas a mi novio – reprendió la rubia a su primo.

Candy – emitió el nombre de su prima.

¡Candice! – susurró Terrence sin salir de su asombro.

Disculpa Candy, pero yo no dije nada – reclamó él.

Sí claro, como si no te conociera – puso las manos en la cintura.

Bueno… Terrence sabe que estoy bromeando, ¿verdad primo? – recalcó palmoteándole el brazo.

Ah sí, pensaba que era en serio y que ese amigo de Candice era el que estabas proponiendo – sonrió en venganza.

Muchachos ya váyanse a dormir, que debemos hacer descansar a mi torbellino – les pidió cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que Albert ya estaba al lado de la rubia.

Sí Albert - contestaron los chicos, suspirando.

Princesa, a descansar – la tomó del brazo que coloco sobre el suyo y estaban entrando a su habitación cuando le dijeron.

Gracias Albert, y tu primo, a dormir – Archie se lo llevó a rastras.

Terrence tu habitación está enfrente de la mía, puedes adelantarte que Dorothy te está esperando en el pasillo – le informó al ver la actitud de Archie con Terrence.

Gracias Albert – agradeció Terrence al ver como Archie se desvivía por molestarlo.

De nada Terrence. Buenas noches – se despidió en la puerta del cuarto de la rubia.

George, también vete a descansar – le sugirió Albert.

Y tu Albert, no ¿harás lo mismo? – le cuestionó acercándose a él.

No, estaré un poco con Candy necesito de su compañía un poco – le dijo cuando de reojo vio acostarse a la rubia y acomodarse en su cama.

Aunque esté sedada o medio sedada – le dijo George, presintiendo algo extraño.

Si, buenas noches George – contestó tajantemente.

Albert – lo llamó.

Dime – él levantó el rostro.

Estás pensando en Joe. ¿Aún la extrañas? – le cuestionó mirando la notable tristeza de su amigo.

Si amigo, aún la extraño. Aún la amo… - declaró el rubio cerrando la puerta y saliendo al pasillo.

¿No será culpa? – le cuestionó George.

Quizás… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que me hubiera gustado que Candice se criara con ella, que la acompañaría al menos en sus travesuras… a veces George no sé por qué no puedo dejar de pensar y sentir en el pasado – miró hacia sus pies para que George no se diera cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cristalizados, a punto de romper en llanto.

Quizás sea porque no quieres dejar el pasado, has disfrutado a tu hija, su niñez y su juventud, pero sólo te has dedicado a ella. Deja que se vaya y te quejarás por lo mismo, tómale la palabra a Candice y conoce a otras personas – le sugirió él.

Seguro… - le sonrio sin emitir ningún sonido más.

Es en serio Albert, buenas noches – le dio una palmada en el hombro se despidió.

Buenas noches – respondió Albert.

Quizás Candy y George tenía razón, debía de dejar que su hija hiciera su vida y que él tomara la suya propia, lo único que le preocupaba era que aunque fuera aún bien parecido todos sus posibles prospectos ya se habían casado y no existía nadie que no le interesara por nada más que su dinero, ese era posiblemente el primer problema que tendría, encontrar a una mujer para él era difícil.

Continuará…

Chicas les traigo nuevo capítulo pero estoy en conflicto de escribir porque no me han dejado reviews, pero realmente me encantaría saber que pasó sino me quieren decir nada las veo en el otro, espero.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XVIII**

**La rubia que conocí**

Los días iban pasando, Candy se reponía de sus lesiones y Terry estaba encantado con las "anécdotas" de su novia, Archie, Stear, Annie y Patty se habían visto envueltas en algunas de ellas. Albert salía a ver asuntos de la familia y en algunas ocasiones, Terry había ido y regresado de la Villa Grandchester en el mismo día.

De pronto, un día Candy estaba restablecida o al menos eso quería aparentar, las situaciones se hacían más efímeras a cada momento, Candy un día de esos en los que las apariencias daban más información y menos que decir, le pidió a Terrence conocer a su madre Eleonor en una comida que se celebraría en la Villa Andley, Terrence optó por enviar al cochero de los Andley por ella, su madre tenía casi cuarenta años, era aún joven para su edad, fina y refinada; se vistió para la ocasión con un vestido invernal de lana en color crema, llevaba un abrigo en el mismo color con botones jaspeado en color crema y café, unas botas que llegaban a la rodilla, un sombrero ruso color café de mapache, guantes y bufanda, su largo cabello rubio atado en un rodete y decorado con guirnaldas de oro. El mediodía era apacible, pronto nevaría, pero el Castillo y la Villa Grandchester eran tan fríos que acostumbraba a vestir de esa manera.

Media hora después, la rubia bajaba del auto, encaminándose por donde el chofer le había mostrado, era así como encontró el jardín y después la sala de té, estaba impresionada, impresionada de ver cuánto amor había en cada rincón, cada detalle en una pared, en una almohada hasta en un cojín. El esmero que se había puesto en todo ese conjunto de detalles hacia la armonía del hogar que quizás Terrence nunca tuvo, era tan acogedor que faltaba ser miope para no verlo, fue tan sencillo que solo se sentó a ver cada línea de la puerta, de la pared y hasta de la chimenea.

Albert había regresado de cabalgar, ahora que Candy estaba casi aliviada, se había dado el tiempo para salir a dar un paseo a media mañana, era impresionante, el rostro se encontraba frio a pesar del calor que su cuerpo sentía por la cabalgata, se bajo del caballo apenas este paro y entro a la Villa, como un fantasma petrificado, corriendo y pasando por la sala de té donde se encontraba Eleonor hacia la cocina, ahí estaba una jarra de té, hirviendo, tomo una taza y la coloco en un plato, sirvió té y lo tomo soplándole un poco, tomo unos cuantos sorbos y saliendo de allí se encamino a la biblioteca. De pronto divisó un sombrero ruso en color crema, un cabello rubio no rizado y pensó en quien podría ser ya que no conocía a nadie así, amarró con los dedos la taza caliente de té y se la acercó al rostro para que entibiara su piel.

Después se dirigió a la sala de té y la persona que estaba de espaldas volteó como si fuera una fotografía cuadro a cuadro cada segundo, ahí fue que se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules, como los de él, quizás eran los compañeros que perdió en algún lugar, aún no lo sabía.

Perdón me dijeron que entrara a la casa por el frio – señaló a la nada realmente.

Disculpe apenas he llegado, ¿usted es? – le cuestionó al ver que no se había presentado.

Eleonor…Eleonor G… - apenas pudo decir cuando la interrumpieron con un abrazo, después de cerrar el abrazo y dirigirle una mirada de contrariedad al rubio.

Eleonor ¿como estás? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Terrence la interrogó entusiasmado.

Recién llegué, estaba admirando la decoración. Terrence, alguien está con nosotros – susurró en su oído y el joven volteó su rostro.

¡Ah Albert! Lo siento no te había visto – se separó de la rubia mayor y le extendi la mano para saludarlo.

No te preocupes Terrence, nos presentas – indicó con la mano mientras le daba otro sorbo a su taza de té.

Por supuesto, Eleonor él es Albert Andley, el padre de Candice. Albert ella es mi madre, Eleonor Grandchester – acababa de informar cuando ambos rubios asentían en acción de un gusto poder conocerlo (a).

Tu madre…qué bella es usted Duquesa – Albert le había hecho un cumplido, increíble, el rubio lo pensó también.

Nada de informalidades, el gusto es mío señor Andley – le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

Bueno Eleonor…así está bien – cuestionó él, pero al sentir la suave mano de Eleonor sintió una corriente que no sentía hacia unos veintiún años.

Por supuesto Albert, debo felicitarlo por la decoración, es notablemente reconfortante – retiró su mano para abrazarse a sí misma.

Gracias, pero los méritos son en realidad de Candice, ella ha decorado a su gusto – refirió el rubio.

Excelente gusto, Terrence y ¿dónde es que está ella? Hijo – cuestionó Eleonor con tal de desviar la mirada.

En unos momentos bajara, se quiere poner presentable para conocer a mi madre – le susurró Eleonor.

Pero si seguramente es bella, debo conocerla aunque no estuviera presentable – sonrió con la aparente mirada de su hijo.

Perdone la incumbencia, aunque es bellísima, creo que debería conocerla arreglada – recalcó su padre.

¿En verdad esta así de mal? – vio los rostros de Terry y Albert y no podía creer que estuviera en ese estado.

¿Quién está mal? – preguntó Candice bajando el último peldaño de la extensa escalera del segundo piso de la mansión.

Terruce, Princesa, lo que pasa es que estoy incómodo con esta presentación – le reclamó a su hija por su estado de salud no muy bueno, a lo que ella entendió otra cosa.

¡Ay papá! Acabas de llegar de cabalgar, no es así – Albert terminó regañado.

Recién acabo de llegar, pero bueno ahora los podré dejar a solas para que yo me haga presentable – terminó diciendo.

Bueno papá, ve y luego nos acompañas a comer – lo animó.

Bueno princesa, permiso. Eleonor – hizo una venia y se retiró, mientras sentía la mano de Candice en la suya.

Pase usted Albert – le dijo sin poder evitar desviar la mirada por su espalda, sus piernas y su…se aturdía ya que hacía tiempo que no actuaba así, ya no era una colegiala, era una mujer madura que no podía evitar ver el cuerpo de un hombre maduro, cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada a su hijo y a una Candice demasiado risueña.

Señora Grandchester venga, vamos a la sala de té. Gusta algo de tomar - le cuestionó divertida Candice quién se dio cuenta de cómo miraba a su padre.

Mientras Eleonor era conducida por Candice y Terrence a la sala de té, Albert comenzó a subir por las escaleras a su habitación para ducharse, antes de que entrara a ésta, aún en las escaleras, Albert volteó ligeramente y Eleonor veía de reojo el camino que el rubio había tomado, pero a Candice no se le iba nada, ella había visto el rostro de su padre y la emoción que le había dado conocer a Eleonor.

Albert después de este vistazo corrió hacia su habitación, botó la ropa de equitación a un lado y se metió a bañar, salió después de diez minutos y se vistió rápidamente, se afeitó y salió de su habitación justo cuando se topaba con Dorothy que venía a buscarlo para comer.

Señor William, la señorita Candice me mandó avisarle que sólo falta usted para que comiencen a comer – le contó quedamente.

Si Dorothy, vamos – le dijo tomándola por los hombros.

Señor, en un momento voy al comedor – le indicó cuando ya habían llegado al final de las escaleras, ella se giro a la derecha en busca de la sopa que se encontraba en la cocina y él le dio unas palmadas en el hombro cuando giró a la izquierda encaminándose al comedor.

Claro Dorothy, este…me veo bien verdad – antes de que cada uno avanzara más, Albert detuvo a Dorothy para preguntarle sobre su aspecto.

Muy apuesto señor William – le sonrio dorothy y oculto su rostro para que no viera que estaba ruborizada.

Gracias Dorothy – le sonrió e indicó con la mano que podía continuar.

De nada señor – caminó rápidamente entrando a la cocina y solo atinó a sentarse y reírse por la actitud de su amigo.

Albert venía entrando a la sala de té cuando aquellos ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos, eran tan lindos a lo lejos y cuando los tenía tan cerca, apenas y podía hilar conversación, un llamado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Papá puedes acompañar a Eleonor al comedor, porque aún no me puedo mover bien y tardaré un poco más en llegar, ¿me ayudas Terry? – le pidió al castaño.

Por supuesto mi amor, vamos, despacio – la tomó del brazo y le pasó el otro por la espalda.

Eleonor, ¿nos vamos? – sugirió galante Albert, tomándola de la mano para que se levantara y posándolo en el brazo derecho de él.

Encantada – aceptó su incomodidad para estar muy cerca de él.

Candy, no deberías haberte levantado aún no estás bien – la reprendió por no acatar las órdenes del médico.

Bueno aún no puedo correr, pero si no me levantaba de la cama pronto sería una ostra - refunfuñó.

No exageres Candy, además ya te vi – le dijo él prestando atención a los modos de su novia.

¿Qué cosa? – fingió demencia.

Tratas de que ese par se líen, no te hagas – le contestó sonriéndole.

¡Yo! Estás viendo mal. Bueno aunque para la edad que tiene mi papa comportarse como tu cuando alguien le gusta

En serio, no estarás viendo mal Candy – sugirió él incrédulo.

Créeme que se lo que estoy viendo, a mi papá le gusta tu mamá – recapituló.

¡Ay no! Pero si es viuda – recordó él.

Mi papá también, ¿lo recuerdas? – le dijo muy cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Si es cierto, pero seríamos hermanos – frunció el seño.

Hermanastros, bueno creo que no si nos casamos antes, además papá no creo que se case tan pronto – aclaró ella tomando a Terrence de sorpresa.

¿Casarnos? – dijo pasando saliva

Bueno, estás de acuerdo que no lo sabremos hasta más adelante, quizás no me case contigo y lo haga con Mickel o tú te cases con Georgie u otra chica, ni tu ni yo lo sabemos, así que mi padre no lo hará hasta que no esté comprometida, se ¿por qué te lo digo? – inquirió sobre el futuro.

Es… ¿en serio? – le cuestionó preocupado.

¿Qué cosa? Lo de mi papá – cuestionó sabiendo hacia dónde iba la plática.

No, lo de casarte con Mickel – miró hacia el suelo.

Bueno puede ser una posibilidad – dijo ella.

Sobre mi cadáver – advirtió.

Pero creo que no lo permitirás – declaró ella orgullosa.

Claro que no, mira creo que ya llegaron – los vieron separarse para esperarlos.

Lo sé, pero estoy haciendo tiempo – dijo ella caminando como hasta hacia unos minutos lo estaba haciendo.

Celestina – la llamó cuando le daba un beso en los rubios rizos.

Un poco – le sonrió al mismo tiempo.

Eleonor y Albert también tenían su conversación, muy aparte de la de los hijos de ambos.

Dime Eleonor, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Por qué nunca me has visitado? – cómo había preguntado eso.

Pues realmente no vivo aquí en Escocia, sino en Londres, el Castillo Grandchester es mi hogar. Paso la mayoría del tiempo allá. Podrías visitarme algún día – qué estaba haciendo, acaso lo había invitado a visitarla.

Si usted me extiende la invitación, por supuesto que iré – le aseguró el rubio admirando sus labios.

Claro que sí, le propongo algo, antes de que vaya a América, pásense una temporada en el castillo, a Terry y a mí nos agradaría su compañía - .

Buena idea, por qué no mejor invita a mi hija personalmente, a ella le agradaría la idea – le cambió la jugada aparentando que la invitación era indirectamente para él.

Si verdad, vea ahí vienen. Me parece que Candy lo está tomando muy bien, debido a que le cuesta trabajo moverse, se lastimó mucho – dijo cuando vio lo errático de sus movimientos.

Pues depende, realmente es muy poco el tiempo el que puede descansar, siempre anda viendo qué hacer o qué arreglar, en verdad que se parece tanto a mi Joe – nombró a su ex esposa sin percatarse.

Su madre, si de hecho Terry me ha contado que su ex esposa y ella se parecen tanto – lo vio a los ojos.

Sí, pero bueno, ya están aquí – Eleonor se había dado cuenta que el tema era otro.

Hija, Eleonor te quería hacer una invitación – dijo el rubio.

A Londres, me encantaría que pasaras una temporada en el castillo antes de que vayas a América, se podrá –vio a Candice y ella entendió la trampa.

Eh este…papá – refirió nuevamente para ver si había comprendido.

Contesta, te han invitado a ti – le sugirió.

Eh claro que sí Eleonor, me encantaría – aceptó ella gustosa.

Bueno cenemos – indicó Albert tomar asiento.

Ya te vi papá, deja de usarme – le advirtió Candice cuando su padre le retiró la silla.

Te debo una – le recordó.

Y serán muchas más – le sonrió traviesamente.

Dorothy puedes servirnos la comida ya por favor – le indicó a Dorothy.

Si señor William – obedeció ella. Señorita tiene una llamada del joven Mickel – le informó Dorothy a Candice.

Pásala a la biblioteca, la tomaré allá. Ahorita vuelvo, permiso – se disculpó y retiró.

Te ayudo mi amor – la ayudó a levantarse.

No, estaré aquí a lado. No creo que me tarde, tú sigue comiendo – le pidió que se quedara, lo cual él no tomó muy bien.

Terrence siéntate, no te preocupes, no tardará, sólo que el doctor Robson está un poco ocupado y Mickel sigue al pendiente de ella, eso es todo – aclaró la llamada de Mickel.

Bueno Terrence y ¿dónde piensas pasar navidad? – le preguntó Eleonor a Terrence.

Contigo mamá – le informó.

¿En Londres…? – refirió ella.

No por supuesto que no en Londres, aquí – le comentó a ella.

Desde ¿cuándo? – cuestionó receloso Terry.

Ambos lugares son fríos, pero casi no tengo amistades, así que ¿por qué no pasarla aquí en Escocia? – sugirió ella bajando la mirada a la copa de vino que tenía delante de ella.

Con los Andley, querrás decir – dijo él sorprendiendo a su madre.

Eso te molesta, Terrence – le cuestionó preocupada por el semblante del joven.

No para nada, de hecho me alegra mucho pasarla con mi madre, mi novia y mi suegro, el sueño de todo yerno – contestó irónico.

Terrence, no seas grosero – lo reprendió audiblemente. Discúlpalo Albert.

No te preocupes Eleonor, entiendo que Terrence se sienta incómodo con nuestra cercanía, pero verás que ni nos verán en todo el día – le informó al castaño sonriéndole cariñosamente. A los que si verás serán a los muchachos, a mi tía Elroy que amenazó con visitarnos en fin de año, ya que ella celebra Navidad en Chicago – terminó de contarle.

Bueno, por lo visto tendremos casa llena, pero eso sí, no pretendo cambiar de habitación – le advirtió.

No lo harás, Mickel estará lo suficientemente alejado de ti, tiene la habitación de al lado de Candice – soltó una carcajada.

¿Cómo has dicho? – no podía creerlo su propio suegro se deleitaba con su dolor. ¡No lo permitiré! – dijo enojado.

No tienes de otra, no es bien visto que mi yerno esté al lado de la habitación de Candice, ¿qué pensaría la gente? – soltó una pregunta irónica.

Tú no piensas así Albert o ¿sí? – inquirió el castaño.

Yo no, pero mi tía si, así que ya sabes – le hizo un modo en el cual le demostraba que él tenía la razón.

Está bien, pero más le vale que Mickel no sea tan atento – advirtió Terrence.

Pues lo veo difícil, pero no se supone que para eso vas al psicólogo – le cuestionó.

Bueno, tú conoces a mi psicólogo – le advirtió cuando sus ojos rodaron hacia los de su madre y ella bajó la mirada.

¡Ah sí! ¿Quién es? Que no me acuerdo que me lo hayas presentado – sonrió débilmente, sabía de alguna forma que a su yerno no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

La tienes al lado derecho – le dijo calmo.

¿Eleonor? – la miró escondiendo el rostro en el plato.

La misma, madre dile que mis celos son normales – pidió apoyo porque se estaba tornando incómodo.

Ni en tus sueños corazón, pero sólo exageras un poco. Es inseguridad de hecho – emitió su juicio.

Madre – la reprendió por lo que acababa de decir.

Excelente diagnóstico – le sonrió a Terrence y tomó la mano de Eleonor.

Sabían que los odio a los dos – informó Terrence.

Nosotros te amamos así de celoso como eres – Eleonor le tomó la barbilla a su hijo.

Bueno familia, felicidades acaban de darme una feliz noticia – les dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

¡Ah sí! ¿cuál? – todos contestaron.

Gané el circuito de arquería, por lo que me premiaáan en Londres en enero – les comentó a los presentes.

¡Felicidades princesa! – la felicitó su padre.

¡Felicidades Candice! – la felicitó Eleonor.

Mi amor, te veré otra vez con ese vestido tan bonito – sugirió Terrence.

Parece que sí, por cierto papá, me dijo Mickel que la radiografía está programada en Londres en una semana, qué deben de acompañarme – rectificó lo que Mickel le habían dicho.

Yo lo haré, digo sino te molesta – se ofreció Terrence.

Por supuesto, Terrence podrías llevarla al teatro y se hospedarían en la casa de los Hamptons – sugirió Albert atentamente.

Buena idea, un fin de semana allá – se alegró la rubia.

Pero…- titubeó Terrence.

La cuidaré más que a mis ojos – declaró Terrence.

Yo iré con ustedes para mayor tranquilidad de Albert – intercedió Eleonor.

Bueno, lo consideraré – convino Albert.

Bueno…ahora si a comer – ofreció Candice alegremente.

A comer – ansió el rubio viendo como su hija se encontraba en ese momento feliz.

La comida la pasaron entre planeaciones, comentarios y risas, era la mejor de sus comidas, sentado entre dos preciosas damas rubias;una de ojos verdes, la cual le recordaba que era fruto de su amor con Josephine y la otra de un azul como el cielo, la cual era todo un recordatorio de una espectacular mujer, una con la que quisiera dar su brazo a torcer.

Continuará…

Saludos y gracias por leer mi fic a: Wisal, Lady Supernova, Oligrandchester, CyTporsiempre, Melodya77, Terry´s girl, Lucero, Karina Grandchester, Amparo de Grandchester, Rebeca, Olga, Masty, Marie Grandchester Andrew, Janet, Eli Jiménez, Rosy Jiménez y si me falta alguna les pido una disculpa, este si me costó trabajo, pero eso sí las veo en el siguiente, saludos y felices fiestas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo XIX**

**Propuesta**

**Parte I**

**Paseo en Globo**

Terrence se encontraba en su habitación viendo hacia la Villa Andley con unos binoculares, realmente sólo se estaba haciendo el tonto, lo único que se veía eran algunas luces a lo lejos, él se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tanto que Eleonor se sorprendió de que no la hubiese escuchado tocar la puerta, por lo que decidió alejarse y bajar a la biblioteca, había pedido una tetera, azúcar y leche para calmar un poco el frio, se sentó y la cocinera le colocó en las manos una taza de té, después comenzó a servirse un poco más para calmar esa angustia de no verlo y de no tenerlo cerca. De pronto respingó ante el cuestionamiento de Terrence.

¿Qué piensas madre? – preguntó su hijo dirigiéndose hacia ella.

En nada y en ti – confesó Eleonor.

En mí, estoy bien mamá – respondió el castaño.

Te he visto muy pensativo, así que mejor decidí dejar que tú vinieras a mí – le contestó a su interrogativa.

No me pasa nada – soltó acompañado de un bufido.

Seguro, acaso Candy está mal después de todo – la rubia decidió tocar el punto directamente.

No, no es ella, pero… - se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

Tiene que ver con ella o me equivoco – cuestionó.

Sí, no…bueno, aún no lo sé – dijo completamente derrotado, su cabeza hacia un par de días que se encontraba revuelta.

¿Aún no te corresponde? – decidió preguntar.

Si madre, el día del accidentito de Candy, lo hizo. Pero cuando fuiste a la Villa de los Andley resulta que algo me hizo darme cuenta de otra cosa – decidió ventilar la conversación que tuvieron Candice y él.

¡Ah sí! Y eso ¿Por qué? – cuestionó intrigada por saber más.

Es que si Albert y tú se casan, seriamos hermanastros – soltó enojándose.

Ay mi vida, pero eso es lo que te tiene preocupado – comentó divertida.

Si, además me dijo que la única forma de evitarlo sería casándonos antes que ustedes y todo sería diferente - puntualizó.

Ah ya veo, hombres… - alzó las manos en señal de aparente enojo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? – se extrañó ya que recordaba no haber utilizado ninguna palabra altisonante.

Bueno no exactamente, más bien no pusiste atención hijo mío – lo reprendió.

¿De qué hablas madre? – la cuestionó algo molesto.

Candy te propuso matrimonio – le soltó sonriéndole y luego le dio la espalda para caminar hacia la ventana.

¡Noooo! O ¿sí? – comentó extrañado.

…

No puedo creerlo, pero ¿cuándo hizo eso? – se preguntó ya que no tenía la más mínima idea.

¿Qué te dijo después de ese comentario? – interrogó ya que necesitaba saber todo el contexto, para poder darle una opinión más certera.

Que no puede predecir el futuro, quizás me casaría con alguien diferente y ella posiblemente con Mickel – apenas y pudo concluir la oración.

Y tú te enojaste o ¿algo así? – preguntó como si no fuese nada.

Pues de hecho sólo le conteste: ¡sobre mi cadáver! – enfatizó la oración.

Pues si hijo, no tienes remedio, temo decirte que estás totalmente enamorado, tanto que no te diste cuenta lo que Candy te quiso decir – le comentó soltando una risilla.

¿Por qué hablan en sentido figurado? – gritó exasperado.

Bueno Terry, no querías que se hincara y te diera la argolla matrimonial ¿o sí? – lo reprendió fuertemente.

No por supuesto que no la dejaré ni que se hinque – pretextó.

¿No estás feliz? – preguntó su madre contrariada.

Pues si madre, sólo que a veces no se que esperar de ella, tiene tantos secretos – soltó un bufido ante esta confesión.

Es normal, tomando en cuenta que sólo tiene un mes que sus parientes la conocen, diríamos que están igual que tú, sorprendidos. Además cuando la estabas buscando como locos en todas partes, la sorprendida fui yo porque resulta que tú ya estabas enamorado de ella, no es así. Terry creo que igual no se podrán casar antes de los veintiún años – advirtió la rubia mayor.

Ya los cumplí – recordó él muy atento.

Los de ella, el día 7 de mayo del año que viene tomará posesión de su fortuna y será Matriarca del Clan, deben pensar qué hacer porque trabajas en el Parlamento y ella en Nueva York, sería difícil no lo crees – le recordó.

Es cierto, pero no sé cómo tocar el tema con ella, que tal si sale huyendo – puso en marcha su imaginación.

De hecho no saldrá huyendo, pero no estamos tan lejanos para tomarlo en cuenta, así que tendré que ayudarte – tomó una resolución.

¡Gracias mama! – corrió hacia ella dándole un beso.

De nada hijo, tomaré una siesta, hace demasiado frío – subió las escaleras rápidamente dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Sí mamá. Candice prepárate que ésta sorpresa no te la esperas – dijo con un movimiento de manos.

Terrence se dirigió a la cocina, debía comenzar a armar su plan, su madre se había ofrecido a ayudarle y él no esperaba que su reciente novia le ofreciese matrimonio, aunque realmente ella tampoco se había dado cuenta, pero lo manejaba como una posibilidad; situación que los dos nunca percibieron y que Eleonor tomó en cuenta lo que sucedía: Candice no había tenido otra relación de novios con ningún chico, Terrence a su edad ya no era un libertino, era responsable y quería sin lugar a dudas a una sola mujer para sí mismo, aquí la solución era inevitable, si ella comenzara una relación con Albert por supuesto que sería totalmente seria y podría desencadenar en matrimonio, pero el detonante fue primordial, el temor de Terrence era que, si Eleonor y Albert se casaban podrían volverse familia, siendo hermanastros sería mal visto por la sociedad que se casaran a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos, mientras a Candice no le preocupaba puesto que si se llegaba a casar lo haría de cualquier forma aunque la señora Elroy gritara más que ella.

Por lo tanto, lo único que Eleonor debería hacer era cambiar ese sentimiento en su hijo, quería y amaba a Candice por ser ella y por ser la mujer que escogió para él y nada más, ni ella ni Albert ni un parentesco absurdo podría evitar que así sucediese, ya que la quería para sí.

Después de dos días, Terrence anduvo haciendo malabares para conseguir un paseo en globo, a como diera lugar, tuvo que pagar el doble de la cuota normal para poder hacerlo y más cuando del otro lado también habría un globo con la propuesta, todo estaba calculado, en la otra cesta se encontraban los aditamentos, los globos, el camarógrafo y el llevaba consigo el anillo. Mandó a un mensajero para que Candice y Eleonor lo acompañaran de picnic, había pasado por Candice y su madre llegó al lugar, a un kilómetro de ahí detrás de unos árboles se estaban preparando los globos.

¿Te parece bien este lugar Terry? – preguntó Eleonor como si nada.

Si madre, aquí está bien. Mi amor ¡que linda te ves! – le guiño un ojo al verla tan linda.

Gracias Terry, tu mamá me regaló este vestido, verdad que está muy bonito – le cuestionó sonriente.

Gracias madre – Terry le tomó una mano.

De nada, pero bueno vengan hay que extender todo y Terry puedes ir por la cesta – le pidió para que avisara por radio a los hombres que se encargarían de los globos.

Sí madre, está en la cajuela ¿verdad? – preguntó recalcándolo.

Si Terry – contestó su madre.

Bueno chicos en una hora más o menos comenzara el acto – comunicó cuando llegó hasta la cajuela, donde sólo se oyó un _cambio y fuera_ por parte de los tripulantes del globo. Aquí esta madre – regresando al sitio del picnic y ofreciéndole la canasta que había pedido.

Gracias querido, bueno Candice veamos que trajimos hoy – refirió Eleonor levantando la manta que cubría la cesta.

Todo se ve apetitoso y qué más hay en la cesta – contestó señalando que todavía estuviese cubierta.

Sólo el postre, pastel de chocolate – refirió la rubia mayor.

¡Qué rico! Una rebanada por favor – pidió Candice.

Aún no Candice, debemos comer sano primero, el postre ira después – advirtió Terrence.

Bueno, lo haremos, pero rápido – sugirió su novia apresuradamente.

Princesita golosa, quién lo iba a decir, con que le gusta el chocolate – se mofó un poco.

¡Culpable! – levantó la mano en son de que lo juraba.

Jajajaja pues será mi postre favorito desde hoy – informó el castaño.

De verdad Terrence, no que te arruina el cutis – soltó una risilla sabiendo que siempre decía eso.

¡Madre! – la reprendió.

¡Jajajaja con que vanidoso eh! – tomó su barbilla en tono de burla también.

Bueno eso está bien, que te cuides, me comeré tu rebanada, me sacrificaré – propuso ella.

Jajajaja te quedaste callado, parece que te conociera más que yo, que soy tu madre – remitió Eleonor.

¡Qué sacrificada princesita! – comentó sorprendido.

Te amo mucho para que tengas problemas con el cutis no te parece – informó considerada y le sonrió.

Esa hora fue eterna, a Terrence le hubiese gustado otro lugar, pero era lo más cercano a los globos entonces no le quedó de otra que confiar que todo saliera perfecto.

Entonces Terry fue sorprendido en el colegio haciendo esas cosas – soltó una sonora carcajada.

En ese entonces era un niño, no sabía lo que hacía – refutó él ligeramente enojado.

Pero si lo hubieras sabido no lo habrías hecho tan bien – recalcó Eleonor sonrojándose demasiado.

Tramposo, no solo yo soy revoltosa, también tú – le comentó sonriente y sin soportar las enormes carcajadas.

Pero tú me ganas mi amor – se le acercó y le dio un beso que la obligó a no reírse más de él.

Bueno en eso si estoy de acuerdo – se obligó a aceptarlo.

A lo lejos venían corriendo unos hombres.

¡Señor, señor! – lo llamaban los dos hombres, acercándose apresuradamente.

Díganme podemos hacer algo por ustedes – se ofreció Terrence a ayudar.

Sí, de hecho tenemos problemas con un globo – explicó el mayor de ellos.

Yo les pagó los que se le hayan ido – refirió el castaño.

Bueno de hecho es un globo aerostático – confesó el menor.

¡Increíble! ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? – cuestionó la rubia menor.

Por supuesto vengan, es un experimento tenemos dos detrás de esa colina, pueden ayudarnos, creo que dos personas no son suficientes para manejarlos – explicó uno detrás del otro, complementando la información.

¿Qué dices Candice? ¿Madre? – cuestionó a sus chicas.

No, a mí no me vean, estoy mejor aquí – pretextó la rubia mayor. ¿Por qué no vas tú Candice? Él sabe manejar globos y además verás todo desde allá, te imaginas – trató lo mejor que pudo de disfrazar las verdaderas intenciones de Terrence.

Y ¿si se cae? – cuestionó ella temerosa.

No señorita, estos globos son seguros, pero cuatro personas serán mejor que una para cada globo – informó uno de los hombres.

Está bien, si Stear me hace pasar por cosas peores, que me puede pasar en un globo – sonrió temerosa.

Nada señorita, si piensa que sería caerse, no crea, son nuevos y eso no pasa a menudo – sonrió el hombre menor dándole confianza.

¡Qué confiado! – murmuró la rubia menor.

En realidad, lo sabemos – asintió el otro.

Nos vamos – ofreció Terrence.

Por supuesto – se animó ella.

Candy, Terry y los hombres caminaron por más de una hora, cuando llegaron Candy se sorprendió por el tamaño de ambos globos, los dos eran magníficos y los hombres habían dicho la verdad, eran en realidad bastante nuevos, por lo que corrieron hasta ellos y uno de los hombres hizo un ademán a su compañero mientras el otro desataba las cuerdas de anclaje y Terry hizo lo propio con el suyo. Candy se subió al segundo globo y cuando comenzaba a despegar Terry pegó un brinco y se subió rápidamente liberando gas y sacos de arena para hacerlo más ligero. Candy se sorprendió y abrió los ojos al observar cómo iban subiendo, cada vez mas lejos del piso, Terry se posicionó abrazándola con un sólo brazo para que se sintiera segura, Candy veía todo en lo alto, el cielo y las nubes, los pájaros y las montañas, los grandes parajes e incluso vieron la Villa Andley, aunque se le hizo raro que estuviera mucha gente allí, con pantallas a su alrededor, era la prensa, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué?

¿Qué pasa allá abajo? – le preguntó a Terrence.

No es nada, es la prensa – fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Mi padre, ¿qué pasa? ¿le ha sucedido algo? – cuestionó preocupada. Bueno ¡hola papá! ¿Pasa algo en la mansión? – dijo en tono preocupado.

No Candy, pero creo que debes ver el otro globo, se ha retirado mucho – le sugirió para tranquilizarla.

Candy obedeció y alrededor de este se encontraba una gran manta negra con otra blanca debajo.

Papá ¿pasa algo que no me hayas dicho? – le cuestionó irritada.

No nada, sólo espera – le colgó.

Terrence comenzaba a colocar a Candy en el centro cuando puso una barra de plástico en la cesta, de pronto una flecha llegó hasta ellos y con ella una cuerda, uno de los hombres amarró el otro extremo y juntos comenzaron a juntar los globos.

¿Terry que pasa? Vamos a chocar – le advirtió cuán cerca se encontraban.

No temas yo te protegeré – sonrió y la abrazó.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca, Terry comenzó a platicarle una historia ya conocida por Candy.

Mi amor, recuerdas la plática de la comida – refirió el momento.

¿Qué parte? – volteó a verlo.

Donde dijiste que deberíamos casarnos si queríamos evitar ser parientes – hizo una mueca al ver el desconcierto de la rubia.

Terry, eso era solo un comentario – soltó la rubia perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Candy, no quiero ser tu pariente por eso – le dijo mientras le acariciaba los brazos con los pulgares.

Por eso ¿qué? – protestó Candice.

Necesito que veas hacia allá – la volteo y ella observó el otro globo.

¡Terry tienen una cámara! – se sorprendió al ver la cámara y las luces.

Lo sé, mira por favor – le pidió.

¡Nos están grabando! – se sorprendió aún más.

También lo sé – la obligó a mirar.

Candice no podía creerlo, vio el otro globo, la manta negra había caído y ahí estaba, marcado en la manta blanca, Terry se había puesto de rodillas en lo que Candy seguía asombrada, cuando alzó la vista ahí se encontraba, en letras rojas sobre la manta blanca, decía: Candice te gustaría casarte conmigo. Se asustó, su mano blanca tapó su vista por un momento, la destapó y aún estaba allí, cuando quería decírselo a Terry, delante de ella ya no estaba, busco más abajo y ella sólo soltó dos lágrimas, se sentía dichosa por tener al hombre que ella amaba hincado y ofreciéndole una argolla en una pequeña cajita, que luego desprendió de ahí y la tomó en la mano derecha y le ofreció. Ella no pudo articular palabra por varios minutos, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sólo preguntó.

¿Es para mí?

Si princesa – le sonrió él.

¡Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo! – gritó eufórica.

Esa es la idea, aceptas – se quedó mirándola.

¡Terry! – se arrojó a sus brazos.

Creo que eso es un sí – la cargó para darle de vueltas.

Por supuesto que es un sí, sí quiero casarme contigo – terminó aceptando.

¿Te gustó la sorpresa? – le preguntó emocionado porque su princesa había aceptado con euforia y singular alegría.

¿Cuándo? – le preguntó ella.

¿Cuándo, qué? – respondió él alzando la ceja levemente.

¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – sonrió sonrojada.

De hecho tiene unos tres días, ¡tú me ayudaste! – le dio un leve golpecito en la nariz.

Me encantó mi sorpresa, Terry esto ha sido magnífico, dime una cosa, la prensa está aquí por esto – cuestionó mirándolo como desviaba la mirada.

No exactamente, no es la prensa sólo un grupo que nos está grabando, en todos los ángulos.

¿Han oído todo? – cuestionó preocupada.

Si todo – sonrió, pero no se esperaba lo que a continuación iba a decir.

Hola Stear te quiero primo y no me creas, no tengo miedo de tus inventos – declaró ella sonriente y mirando a todos los ángulos del globo sin localizar la cámara.

Princesa, creo que es demasiado tarde – advirtió él, soltando una risilla.

¡Ouch lo siento! ¡Te quiero primo! – le mandó un beso, ya arreglaría ese detalle después.

Por cierto, creo que se te olvido algo – propuso el castaño.

¡Ah sí! ¿Qué cosa? – lo abrazó.

Mi beso mi amor – le decía mientras ella alzó el rostro.

¡Ah sí! lo siento.

Candice se arrojó a los brazos de su amado Terry y después lo besó apasionadamente, mientras abajo se encontraban sus primos, su padre, Eleonor y por supuesto la señora Elroy que ya había llegado a la Villa Andley.

¿Sabías algo de esto Albert? – cuestionó enojada la matrona.

No tía, para todos ha sido una sorpresa – agregó con una feliz sonrisa.

Y vaya que si tío – murmuró Archie completamente sorprendido.

¡Que romántico Archie! ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió eso? – dijo apesumbrada de que su esposo no fuera más romántico.

Vengan vayamos hasta allá, ahora brindarán por la pedida de mano – sugirió el rubio, jalando a sus sobrinos.

¡La pedida! ¿Cuándo? – alzó la voz la matrona.

Hoy mismo en la noche habrá una cena aquí – respondió esté.

¿Cómo dices? ¡Qué impropio! No que no sabias nada Albert – lo reprendió con la boca y con la mirada.

Sigo en lo dicho, no lo sabía – repitió él.

¿Entonces? – esperaba una explicación.

Pues mira, eso dice la invitación que recibí – la extendió para que la mirara.

Sí, efectivamente eso dice aquí – ya no pudo rebatir más.

Pues entonces anímense, este es un día para celebrar, permiso tía. Chicos corran rápido, a los caballos – los animó y ayudó a subir al caballo a Eleonor.

Los chicos, Eleonor y Albert habían ido hasta su encuentro, Terrence dejó caer las amarras para anclarse y después jaló la cuerda y una canasta apareció, Candice y él brindaron mientras seguían besándose, jurándose amor y prometiendo pasar una vida juntos.

Continuará…

Hasta que por fin terminé, pero esta sola es la primera parte, saludos chicas y gracias por sus reviews. Por cierto, aclarando lo de la edad de Eleonor y Albert, pero bueno todas sabemos que Terry no era tan grande que Candy, en el anime ella era menor que Terry por un año no por siete. Así que me dije por qué no hacerla de la misma edad que Albert. Aclarado ese punto, sigamos con el siguiente.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XX**

**Propuesta **

**Parte II**

**Compromiso de amor**

Candy y Terry estaban tan ocupados besándose que ni cuenta se dieron que Albert, Eleonor, los chicos y los camarógrafos ya se encontraban ahí, observándolos.

¡Ejem! Chicos aquí estamos – interrumpió Albert.

¡Papaaaá! – escondió el rostro ruborizado en los brazos de su novio.

Ay Candy si media nación ya te vio – informó el rubio a su hija.

¡No es cierto papá! – saltó de su lugar hacia el pasto donde estaba su padre.

No hija mía, pero te daré una sorpresa para cuando lleguemos a Nueva York – comentó él.

¿Me va a gustar? – alzó la ceja.

Digamos que causaras envidias – le susurró al oído.

Candy, Candy, te vas a casar, no estás feliz – la apretó de los hombros una sonriente Annie.

Si Annie perteneceré al gremio de las casadas, increíble no!

Si claro, aunque nunca me imagine que Terry fuera tan romántico. Felicidades Terry, un voto por ti.

Annie no digas eso, además ya no tenemos cinco años.

Bueno pero él no lo sabe, así que…

Si Candy, un voto por Terry.

Patty…

Qué es eso de un voto por mi

Este… no te lo podemos decir ahora, quizás luego.

Candy, ven vamos tenemos que cambiarte de ropa, la fiesta de compromiso será esta noche y aun hay mucho que arreglar, es decir que me llevo a Terry y tu vas con tus amigas, chicas las veo luego – se despidió Eleonor llevándose de una oreja a Terry.

Si señora Eleonor, la veremos en la sala de te.

Mientras todos se reorganizaban, Albert y la familia se mudaban de ropa, los hombres de los globos fueron invitados a la pedida de mano, era singular la emoción que emanaba en la Villa Andley, la mayor amiga de Annie y Patty se comprometía en matrimonio ese noche, la mejor prima hasta ese momento de Archie y Stear cumplía su destino esa noche y la mejor hija que Dios pudo haberle dado se comprometía a la joven edad de veinte años y seria mujer el día de su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

Mientras los demás pensaban en lo que esa noche depararía los novios seguían ensimismados en las emociones que esa noticia, Candy no podía dejar de sentirse amada y el haber aceptado los sentimientos hacia Terry la hacia inmensamente feliz; por otro lado, Terry sabia que era todo para ella y al mismo tiempo que debería de saber lo que era mejor para los dos, algo haría con el parlamento pero no dejaría a Candy ni un solo momento y mucho menos sola en América, hablaría con el rey o algo se le ocurriría pero no accedería a dejarla libre ningún momento. En esto se encontraban ambos cuando los dos sin darse cuenta eran sorprendidos por sus respectivos ayudantes.

¿Terry estás listo? – le preguntó Eleonor.

Si madre y Candy – le preguntó sin dejar de pensar en ella.

Ya esta esperándote en la escalera – le informó mirándolo por el espejo.

Bueno madre te dejo, voy a ver a Candy – le avisó.

Si hijo, luego los alcanzamos en la sala de té – le dijo saliendo junto con él y encaminándose hacia su habitación.

A lo lejos, vio al palpitar de su corazón, no podía creerlo, era ella la mujer con la que pronto se desposaría, antes pensaba que era totalmente una locura, pero ahora sabía que había hecho lo correcto y eso era el amor que le tenía a esa pequeña pecosa.

¡Hola mi amor! – la abrazó por detrás dándole un beso en el cuello.

¡Terry, me asustaste! – lo reprendió fuertemente.

Ay mi vida, si así me vas a recibir cada vez que te abrace como que lo estoy pensando doblemente para casarme.

¡Qué grosero eres! Mira ahí viene entrando Mickel como que lo vamos a saludar – refirió la rubia.

No me caes bien – dijo refunfuñada.

Pues a mí tampoco me da mucha gracia esa actitud tuya. Pero bueno vamos – comenzó a bajar peldaño por peldaño mientras contoneaba sexy las caderas.

No pienso saludarlo – se negó él.

Ah que mal que no me quieras acompañar, yo que te iba a dar una sesión de besos en la sala de té – le informó ella mientras besaba su dedo.

¿Qué has dicho? ¡Espérame! – gritó siguiendo y tomando la mano de su novia.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de té, abrieron y tomándola de la cintura la metió hacia la sala y cerró la puerta, una vez que aprisionó sus labios y no volvieron a dejarse hasta que perdieron la nocion del tiempo y cuando oyeron un toque en la puerta.

Te ves muy linda – dijo apenas en un suspiro después de haber besado a Candy y con la voz ronca aún por las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir.

Tú también te ves…bien – dándole otro beso.

¡Qué bonito vestido! – susurró en su oído.

¡Gracias! – le agradeció prendándose de sus labios.

¡Ay dios mío! ¿Quién será? – refunfuñó Terry. Adelante – ordenó.

Joven Terrence, todos están reunidos en el salón, ya pueden pasar.

Gracias Dorothy en unos momentos vamos, puedes retirarte – le ordenó y Candy le sonrió a Dorothy.

Ahora había sido él quién la atrapó y se resistía a dejarla libre.

Terry…- le sostuvo la mirada.

Dime – contestó ella.

Nos esperan – advirtió ella.

Lo sé, anda vamos, arréglate porque estas ruborizada – trató de hacerla volver a su respiración habitual.

Tú también – dijo robándole un beso.

Oye mi amor, nunca saldremos de aquí si no dejas de hacer eso – la reprendió.

Candy se separó de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se sentó y debajo de la mesita del teléfono tomó una cajita que contenía cosméticos, de ahí saco un labial y lo destapo para ponérselo. Terrence no toleró ese ritual y comenzó a verla de un modo sutil.

Terry puedes dejar de verme así, me pones nerviosa – inquirió Candy.

¿Cómo así? – interrogó él pareciendo inocente.

Como si quisieras comerme – sonrió.

Pues realmente eso estaba pensando, te quiero comer a besos, pero es hora de ir a la comida en nuestro honor – dijo apenas en un susurro. Para mi mala suerte.

Si Terry, si no los demás nos van a reprender – comentó ella divertida.

Está bien, vamos, después de usted bella señorita – la dejó pasar galantemente.

Candy y Terry llegaron a las puertas que resguardaban el salón de baile, el vestido de Candy era vaporoso, parecía una bella amapola y llevaba una cinta color rojo en la cintura, el cabello lo llevaba recogido con un rodete y algunos rizos sueltos, maquillada sencillamente y Terry iba vestido con un traje negro, camisa negra con corbata roja y zapatos a tono. Estaban listos, Candy se había maquillado sutilmente y comenzaba a tomar la mano de su novio cuando él le sonrió ante lo acontecido, ya que ella no sabía nada…aún.

Te amo preciosa – le dijo muy sonriente.

Te amo mi amor – le respondió.

Démosle un fuerte aplauso a los novios, Candice Andley Claude y Terrence Greum Grandchester – los mencionó Albert.

Candy no podía creerlo, no se suponía que era solo una cena normal, había personal de las noticias y periodistas, sus amigos, su familia, la tía Elroy y quien lo fuera a decir hasta personalidades del Clan Europeo y los representantes del consorcio en Nueva York, era increíble y ella no podía creerlo, todos ahí se veían muy contentos, tanto que solo miró a su papa y él vio a Terry, ella termino mirando al dueño de su corazón y solo pudo abrazarlo, tan fuerte que no pudo hacer más que sólo abrazarlo y ser más feliz imposible. Terry le susurró algo.

Vas a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo – le aseguró con un beso en la frente.

Gracias Terry – se recargó en el pecho.

De nada preciosa, no, no, no, mi amor no llores – comenzó a ponerle los pulgares debajo de los ojos.

No puedo impedirlo, mira solo salen – dijo viéndolo para no llorar, pero se le hacía imposible.

¿Estás feliz? – le preguntó él.

Muchísimo – susurró ella.

Después volteó y su novio la jaló hacia el micrófono.

Buenas noches a todos nuestros invitados, creo que por el momento la novia no puede hablar porque está muy emocionada así que por primera vez tomaré su lugar, el motivo de esta celebración es anunciar que la señorita que tengo a mi lado ha aceptado ser mi esposa esta tarde – informó el castaño a la concurrencia.

Hubo aplausos y regocijo.

Solo falta la fecha, por suerte mi amada novia es la que va a decidir la fecha de la boda, bueno Candy pudieras decirnos cuando será la boda – le cuestionó mirándola a los ojos.

Será el siete de mayo en mi cumpleaños número veintiuno en la ciudad de Nueva York - sonrió para sí.

Perfecto pues ya lo saben queridos invitados están todos invitados a nuestra boda – sonrió y levantó la copa. ¡Salud! – exclamó invitando a todos los presentes a hacer lo mismo.

Candy y Terry tomaron de la misma copa, se abrazaron y de pronto escucharon. Beso, beso, beso a coro y tirando la copa hacia atrás tomó a Candy de la cintura tomando la mano de Candy con la mano izquierda, le dio un beso y luego repartió pequeños besos desde la palma por su brazo hasta llegar al hombro y de ahí alzó la vista. Después ella le sonrió y la besó.

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXI**

**Ardid fallido**

Habían pasado muchas cosas después de la pedida de mano de Candy, nunca se le encontraba en la villa, sino en la de los Grandchester, todos los días era bienvenida en ella, Terry no se cansaba de los juegos de Candy, es más adoraba tenerla en su villa, por lo que un día se encontraba lloviendo muy típico del clima invernal de Escocia. Candy y Terry se encontraban paseando cuando comenzó a llover, llegando empapados a la Villa Andley, ahí corrieron y alcanzaron a meterse en el jardín, donde al estar en el resguardo del pecho de paloma que había entre el ventanal y la terraza que lo componía, Terry alcanzó a abrazarla, pegándola a su cuerpo como si tuviera pegamento, la besaba frenéticamente cuando una persona a la cual no esperaban les molestaba.

Mira, mira a quién tenemos aquí, ¿se divierten? – cuestionó Elisa.

Pues antes de que tú llegaras si – respondió Terry limpiándose el rostro.

Al menos saluda Elisa, la señora Elroy te dejará entrar en su casa de América como si fueras de la familia, pero aquí la señora de la casa soy yo y no te permito andar por aquí como si no existiera - comentó Candy con sutileza tomando una rosa del florero que había en el jardín.

Ya comenzamos con los aires de gran señora – se mofó Elisa.

Pues a cambio de ti, si lo soy – se volteó y miró a Terry.

Sí claro, hace apenas unas semanas no eras nadie – refutó ella.

Al menos para ti, porque la fama que tú tienes ni siendo actriz – le sonrió descaradamente.

¿Qué quieres decir Candy? – cuestionó muy enfadada.

Ay queridita, no tienes ¿por qué hacer esas preguntas? Pero no te asustes, ahora si me disculpas estas interrumpiendo un encuentro de lenguas entre mi prometido y yo – Terry la besó fervientemente sin importar que ella estuviese presente.

Deténganse, ¿cómo hacen eso? Y más delante de mí - puso cara de asqueada.

Muy sencillo puedes irte y todo solucionado – le sonrió cínicamente y Terry se posesionó de sus besos nuevamente.

No puedo creerlo, ninguna dizque hija de mi tío me va a correr de esta casa, ahora sí que me la pagarás Candy, te lo aseguro – juró mientras salía rápidamente de la Villa.

Candy no crees que se te pasó la mano – le preguntó.

No, si intentara algo simplemente debo hacer una llamada y listo, tengo todo verificado de ese lado – le susurró cuando se despegaba de sus brazos por unos momentos.

¡Ay mi vida! ¿Cómo le haces? – se sorprendió.

¿Para qué? – le cuestionó la rubia.

Para dejarme impresionado – comentó sonriéndole.

No es para tanto, sólo que debemos ser más listos que la familia a la que no conoces – declaró la rubia poniéndole un dedo en los labios, el cual él besó.

Candy y Terry siguieron como un par de locos enamorados hasta que Dorothy los interrumpió, Candy se fue a bañar mientras Terry hacia lo mismo o al menos eso intentaba cuando una voz lo llamó.

Terry, necesito hablar contigo – le sostuvo el brazo.

Otra vez será señorita, debo asearme para la cena, así que si me disculpa – se soltó y tomó el picaporte de su habitación para entrar.

Crees conocerla bien – le cuestionó rodeándolo.

¿A quién? – preguntó dándole la cara.

A Candy – soltó sin decir más.

Si – respondió sinceramente.

¿Quieres saber, eh? – le picó la curiosidad, según ella.

Y tú quieres hablar ¿no? – le devolvió la pregunta.

Sabes, sabe ganarse la simpatía de otros – comentó ella herida.

¿Y con eso? – dijo alzando la ceja.

Es evidente que consiguió algo más de mi tío William que hacerse pasar por su hija ¿no lo crees? – sugirió ella.

¿Y luego? – suspiró al ver la envidia que emanaba de sus palabras.

Es verdad, es una arribista – exclamó casi gritando. Me robó el cariño de mi hermano. Nunca se sabe que estará haciendo para atrapar a hombres tan distinguidos como tú. Si no consigue lo que quiere usa la violencia, una vez lastimó a Neil, si sigues siendo su prometido mancharás el nombre de los Grandchester – le aconsejó.

Gracias por el consejo – le dijo él tomando el picaporte nuevamente y girándolo.

¡Mh! – emitió un sonido de confusión.

Ah, serías tan amable de hablarle sobre mi también – respondió ante su confusión.

¡Eh! – se sorprendió un poco.

Dile que fumaba, bebía mucho aún cuando era menor, peleaba mucho, rompía las reglas sociales un millón de veces y es un delincuente que se ha robado la joya más preciosa de toda Escocia – suspiró y comenzó a caminar.

Terry – exclamó mas sorprendida.

Si sigues siendo mi amiga, manchará el nombre de los Andley, díselo por favor – casi cerrando la puerta.

Espera Terry – le pidió ella.

Debieras verte la cara en un espejo Elisa, es la típica cara de los que hablan mal de los demás, hasta luego y con tu permiso voy a ducharme – se asomó para terminar por cerrar.

Se burlo de mí, me insultó, jamás se lo perdonaré, no puedo perdonarlo. Esta vez ambos me la pagarán – pensó mientras Terry la dejaba con un palmo de narices.

Elisa caminó un rato por los pasillos hasta que había armando su plan, después se encaminó hacia la habitación de la tía abuela y tocó.

Toc, toc.

Adelante – respondió la señora Elroy.

¡Hola tía abuela! ¿Cómo esta? – la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué se te ofrece Elisa? – le preguntó inquieta al ver la cara de congoja que tenía desde que había entrado a su habitación.

No ha visto a Candy, ¿verdad? – le preguntó a su tía abuela.

En el tiempo en el que he estado aquí no, ¿por qué? – le preguntó curiosa.

Pues hace rato la vi con Terry, en una situación… por demás comprometedora para su estado tía abuela – le comentó como que no queriendo la cosa.

¿Qué quieres decir? – exclamó temiendo lo peor.

Sí que venían entrando por el jardín, mojados y… - se detuvo anticipadamente.

¿Y? – la apuró.

Tía abuela no sé si deba decírselo, me apenan estos temas – fingiendo pudor.

Trata hija, dime ¿qué paso? – la instó.

Pues que los vi besándose desenfrenadamente – soltó sin parar.

Pero, ¿cómo es posible esa actitud? – se levantó de la silla vociferando actitud.

Así es tía abuela, me pareció que debía usted saberlo – soltó como si nada.

Ah, Elisa espero que no te hayas incomodado – comentó la señora preocupada.

Si tía, me sentí muy incómoda pero a ellos no tanto, ya que Terry no dejaba de besarla – agregó despreocupada.

Esto es imperdonable, no te preocupes Elisa, esto lo arreglaré ahorita mismo - la señora Elroy llamó a Dorothy con una de las campanas que aún conservaba la villa de Escocia.

Tin tin

Me mando a llamar señora Elroy – le dijo cuando había llegado a su presencia.

Si Dorothy reúne a todos en la sala de té – le ordenó la señora Elroy.

Lo siento señora, pero la señorita Candy y el joven Terry acaban de salir de la villa – indicó Dorothy.

Bueno, entonces lo arreglaremos cuando hayan regresado – resolvió ella.

Por supuesto señora, avisaron que llegarían antes de cenar – agregó rápidamente.

Puedes retirarte Dorothy – la despidió.

Permiso – hizo una venia y se retiro no sin antes darse la vuelta para entrar a la otra habitación y oír que hablaban la señora y Elisa.

Tía abuela que bochorno, quizás Candy ya no sea una señorita – sugirió Elisa cubriéndose y bajando el rostro.

Ni me lo digas Elisa, esto lo tengo que arreglar con ella – refunfuñó ante tal posibilidad.

Bueno, señorita Candy – corrió hasta el teléfono de esa habitación y la llamó al celular.

Si Dorothy ¿qué pasa? – contestó ella sonriendo.

Debo decirle algo que le compete – soltó muy quedamente porque corría el riesgo de que la oyesen.

¿Qué cosa Dorothy? Ajá, ¿qué cosa? Si bueno, arreglaré eso. Gracias y te veo en un par de horas – se despidió.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? – le preguntó el castaño acariciándole el mentón.

Es Elisa, ven vamos a hacer una llamada – se metieron a un almacén donde era muy conocida.

Señorita Candy, bienvenida – la saludó con una venia.

¡Hola Thomas! ¿Me permite su teléfono? – le pidió amablemente.

Por supuesto señorita, tómelo – la dejó en un privado y se despidió.

Gracias Thomas – le agradeció y se sentó tomando el auricular.

¿Qué pasa con tu prima? – cuestionó Terry.

Elisa piensa que puede ganarme, pero esta vez la voy a poner en su lugar – le dijo sin ningún problema.

¿Que estas tramando mi amor? – volvió a cuestionarla.

Ven – lo tomó del brazo. Bueno me puede comunicar con el joven Taylor por favor, si, de Princesa Johnson – agregó.

Un momento señorita, enseguida le llamo – le respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

Gracias. ¡Hola Tay! ¿Cómo estás? Recuerdas que conociste a mi prima Elisa – le sonrió con malicia.

Por supuesto Candy, qué bombón tan exquisito – suspiró irremediablemente.

Bueno pues digamos que anda diciendo que aún es ya sabes… soltó a medias.

¿Qué cosa anda diciendo? – le preguntó ansioso.

Bueno que es virgen porque ninguno ha sabido hacerla mujer – soltó dramáticamente.

Pero qué cosas, al parecer a tu prima le encanta hacerse la interesante, todos saben que somos amantes desde hace ya varios años – le dijo como si nada.

Pues sí, pero ella mantiene esa idea desde hace unos tres años con mi tía, pero no creo que puedan creerme, ya que nadie me conoce – refutó ella.

Pero a mí sí bombón – protestó él.

Recuerdas a Adam, Tay – le cuestionó antes de que se arrepintiera.

Claro que sí, a él se la gané – dijo triunfante.

Bueno, esta noche vendrá a cenar con la familia pues pretende encandilarlo con que nada le ha pasado – le comentó ella.

Ah sí, pues si piensa que me va a botar como si nada está muy equivocada, ella será mía y sólo para mí.

Pues sí, pero ya sabes cómo es, Adam tiene dinero… - comenzó a informarle cuando se vio interrumpida.

Yo más, si eso es lo que quiere pues invítame a cenar hoy Candy y me aseguraré de que no lo haga más – afirmó con orgullo.

Pero Elisa pensará que actué en su contra, no puedo Tay – le contestó preocupada.

Por supuesto que no Candy, déjalo de mi cuenta, actuaré de lo más natural – contestó efusivamente.

Está bien, me has convencido, te veo en hora y media – sonrió y después colgó, había sido demasiado sencillo.

Así es, te veré después – le confirmó Tay.

Adiós Tay – se despidió de ella prodigándole un amoroso beso a Terry.

Adiós preciosa y felicidades por el compromiso – le felicitó.

Mi vida ¡eres tremenda! – exclamó el sin poder creerlo.

Y aún no has visto nada. Espera – lo detuvo con el dedo índice. Bueno, ¡hola Adam! ¿Cómo estás? – lo saludó con cortesía.

Bien Candy, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado por su llamada.

Te invito a cenar a la villa – exclamó.

Gracias Candy, pero Terrence no me ahorcará por ello – soltó una risilla.

Bueno en realidad lo decía por Elisa, está en Escocia – le dijo esperando que mordiera el anzuelo.

¡Elisa! De verdad – respondió emocionado.

Si Adam, ¿vienes? – cuestionó ansiosa.

Por supuesto y no mencionaré que me has invitado tú – ahí estaba, había aceptado.

Tú lo dijiste, te veo en la cena – se despidió como siempre.

Allá te veo – colgó.

Mi amor, qué linda eres, pero no quisiera ser tu enemigo – advirtió él.

Por eso serás mi esposo, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó ella.

Por supuesto, vamos por el pastel y después a la villa, debemos pasar por mi madre – recordó sonriéndole.

Bueno, vámonos – se subieron al jeep y emprendieron camino a la pastelería.

Candy y Terry pasaron por Eleonor y después llegaron a la villa, la rubia menor se bajó y ayudó a Eleonor a bajar del auto mientras Terry sacaba el pastel de la canasta, entraron a la villa y cuando entraron a la sala de té vieron un tanto incómodos a Adam de un lado y Tay de otro, uno mirando al otro con insuficiencia y otro con odio. Candy sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, cuando hubo volteado hacia la escalera para recibir a Eleonor, vio que la tia abuela se acercaba en compañía de sus primos, la señora Elroy, Elisa y a su padre.

Ella y Terry se miraron y a continuación también entraron. Elroy se quedó asombrada ante los invitados.

¿Quiénes son los caballeros Candy? – preguntó la señora Elroy malhumorada.

Unos amigos tía – caminó hacia ella. Te presentó a Taylor Perkins y a Adam Brayton, señores, ella es Elroy Andley, tia de mi padre – los presentó a la matrona sin dejar de ver la actitud de Elisa ante aquellos dos.

Y tuya también – protestó Elroy.

Eso dice usted, la verdad es que no he tenido ningún contacto con la señora aquí presente y sólo la trato porque mi padre me lo pide – refutó ella.

Pues pásalos a la biblioteca, tenemos asuntos que atender – le pidió muy enojada ante tal aseveración.

¿Qué casualidad? Igual yo, así que se quedan – pidió ella.

Bueno, si eso quieres, quién va hacer el ridículo eres tu sobrina – admitió sin importarle.

No soy su sobrina, solo llámeme Candy – pidió ella enérgica.

Como sea, William deberías de sentarte, la actitud que te voy a contar de Candy no te va a caer nada bien – le advirtió al rubio y el sólo se sentó.

¿Cual actitud? – preguntó sólo por hacerlo.

Candy y Terry, dan unos espectáculos de no deberías de permitir – le informó.

Candy, puedes decirme que pasa – dijo Albert fastidiado.

Si papá, mira hace unas horas Terry y yo veníamos de la villa Grandchester caminando y nos sorprendió la lluvia – comenzó a decir.

¡Ajá! – la instó a que continuara.

Cuando llegamos corriendo, nos detuvimos en el ventanal que da al jardín y después comenzamos a besarnos – continuó mientras los esposos Cornwell sonreían y Albert la veía feliz.

Ah bueno eso es natural tía, están comprometidos – recalcando la última palabra.

Pero como dices eso tan fácilmente William, esos besos eran todo menos castos – lo miró desconcertada.

Hay amor tía, vayamos a cenar muchachos – les pidió levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala de té.

William eso puede dar malas interpretaciones, quizás Candy ya no sea precisamente casta – añadió fácilmente.

Jajajajajaja perdón tía, pero ¿qué dices? – soltó comenzando a molestarse.

Sí eso tío William, cómo puede besar de ese modo Candy si todos suponemos que es casta, no deberían ser más pequeños, no tan entregados – explicó Elisa.

Pero que tiene que ver eso Elisa… refutó Albert.

Alto, qué les hace suponer que ya no soy virgen – soltó ella tranquila.

Candy no digas esas cosas en público, nos avergüenzas – comentó la señora Elroy.

No en el siglo XXI, por favor… - soltó una carcajada. Pues díganme, quiero saber – insistió la rubia.

No te lo vamos a decir, es una inconsciencia que lo digas delante de todos los aquí presentes – pidió nuevamente un poco de recato.

Candy – susurró asustado Terry.

Dime amor – se volteó a ver a Terry por un momento y lo beso descaradamente.

Ya ves tía, esos no son besos de una colegiala – trató de evidenciarla.

Bueno Elisa, es envidia o qué, que yo recuerde tú también besabas igual a Tay – le recordó a la pelirroja.

¿Quién es ese? – le preguntó extrañada.

Ese es tu novio ¿o no? – cuestionó burlonamente.

Elisa aún andas con Taylor, pero si él… - se detuvo al ver la mirada de fuego de Elisa por hacer esa pregunta.

¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – le cuestionó tratando de convencerse.

Bueno me invitaron a cenar – sonrió Adam levantando los hombros.

A mí también – contestó Tay.

Elisa que buena broma ¡eh! – exclamó Adam.

No es ninguna broma estúpidos, ¡me voy! – dijo esto comenzando a salir de la habitación.

A ningún lado Elisa, tienes que explicarnos – ordenó Adam.

No tengo que explicarte nada Adam – se desentendió.

Éste es el imbécil que te quitó la inocencia y pretendes hacer creer a todos que seré el idiota que te cubrirá de tus idioteces – protestó Adam señalando a Tay.

Eso no es cierto – se volteó con el rostro desencajado.

¡Ah no! Entonces ¿qué hace Tay aquí? – le preguntó enojado.

Pues no sé, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó poniendo las manos en la cintura y levantando el pie en señal de espera.

Estoy a punto de partirle la cara a este imbécil por fijarse en ti, tú no serás de nadie más porque ya lo has sido mía – recalcó Tay ante la cara de asombro de todos.

Que, ¿qué? – exclamó la señora Elroy.

Sí señora Andley, su sobrina y yo somos novios y amantes desde hace cuatro años y pretende sacarle dinero a este imbécil para que se case con ella, pero les informo que eso no lo permitiré – exclamó enojado Tay.

Pero Tay…- emitió un bufido.

Pero nada Elisa, he dicho lo que haremos y no admito un no por respuesta – respondió Tay tomándola del brazo para sacarla de ahí.

Bueno en vista de que no hay nada más que discutir, pasamos a la cena – dijo Candy sonriente mientras sus primos se reían de lo acontecido, su padre le daba un beso y susurrándole victoria y Terry la tomaba de la cintura para ver el final de su gran obra maestra.

Elisa quiero hablar contigo y con tus padres mañana mismo, tendremos que casarte de inmediato – ordenó la señora Elroy.

Pero tía… - exclamó Elisa.

Pero nada, me siento indispuesta, me retiro a mi habitación, buenas noches – se despidió la matrona y se retiro abochornada.

Buenas noches tía – dijeron todos al unísono.

Bueno chicos vámonos que ellos aún tienen cosas que arreglar, Eleonor ¿me acompañas? – le pidió amablemente el rubio, dejando a Elisa, Tay, Candy y Terry solos en la biblioteca.

Por supuesto Albert, niños vámonos – apuró Eleonor.

Bueno Elisa quien lo fuera a decir, te casaras antes que yo, felicidades – la iba abrazar cuando le gritó.

No me toques, maldita seas Candy, esta me la pagarás – le advirtió.

¿Qué cosa prima? No tengo idea de lo que me hablas – fingió que no sabía a qué se refería.

Candy – la llamó su prometido.

Espera Terry, chicos nos excusan un momento debo hablar con Elisa – le pidió a Terry que no intercediera.

Por supuesto, te espero afuera Elisa – informó Tay, mientras ambos chicos se felicitaban por sus matrimonios.

Mi amor te quedas – le pidió a Terry el cual solo despidió a Tay en la puerta, la cerró y se colocó detrás de ella.

Claro – asintió.

¿Qué pretendías contándole a todo el mundo? – le cuestionó furiosa.

Darte una sopa de tu propio chocolate querida prima, resultó mejor de lo que pensaba, ya hasta te vas a casar. Además quería decirte que no dudes en que podré usar otros recursos para hacerte caer redondita, así que no te metas con nosotros porque lo puedes lamentar – le advirtió.

No me das miedo maldita - replicó.

Pues deberías tenerlo o le diré a tu anticuada tía y odiosos padres que su querida hijita ha tenido dos abortos en los últimos tres años, a ver dime, en ¿dónde quedarías ante tu sociedad Elisa? – le preguntó viendo el rostro que ponía Elisa.

No sé de ¿qué me hablas? – retiró la mirada de Candy.

Ah no, bueno, será interesante saberlo porque justo Tay no sabe que has abortado dos veces y que usas pastillas para no embarazarte cuando él te lo ha pedido muchas veces – sacó a relucir ese insignificante detalle.

No te atreverías – volvió el rostro al no poder creer lo que ella le estaba haciendo.

Oh sí que lo haría, si pensaron que mi padre me tenía atrapada en este lugar sin saber nada de la vida se equivocaron – le informó ella.

Eres un arribista – le dijo con enojo.

Di lo que quieras pero si vuelves a molestarme o interfieres con mis planes, me veré en la necesidad de entregar estas actas médicas a tu tía y tus padres – le mostró las hojas que tenia entre las manos. Son copias, las originales las tengo bien resguardadas, te veo luego, ya me dio hambre. No quieres cenar – le sugirió ella.

Maldita, mil veces maldita, te odio – le comentó entre dientes y Candy y Terry salieron de la sala de té soltando una risa maligna.

Mi vida no te conocía ese temperamento – comentó Terry sorprendido.

Pues no te preocupes, sólo lo uso en defensa propia, no me harás nada verdad – le hizo un puchero.

Estaba pensando en algo que sé que te gustará. Vamos a cenar – la tomó de la mano.

Vámonos – le sonrió y caminaron hacia el comedor.

Así ambos se dirigieron al comedor donde pasaron una linda noche con la amena cena preparada por Dorothy y Marie, para después formar una fogata donde se contaron historias de terror y amor durante algunas horas. Mientras que Elisa era llevada por Tay a su departamento donde a regañadientes tuvo que cumplir con su papel de amante una vez más y en contra de su voluntad.

Continuará…

¡Muajaja! Como dice Ange, bueno chicas _obra mal y te irá mal_, ya era hora de que le tocará justicia divina a esta mujer, jojojo, las veo en el otro capítulo, ¡qué se diviertan!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXII**

**Amor invernal**

Se acercaba la navidad, Candy tenía todo preparado, la señora Elroy se limitaba a observar el desarrollo de su sobrina nieta como matrona de la familia Andley, dándose cuenta que haría un buen papel, a pesar de ella misma. Esa tarde Candy no iba a ver a Terry, por lo que cuando terminó decidió refugiarse en su cuarto y acomodarse en el diván que se encontraba debajo de la ventana, pensando en lo sucedido algunos días, sintiendo en el corazón el alma emocionada de Terry con cada latido de su corazón, tan ensimismada se encontraba que no se atrevió a pensar en otra cosa más que en su adorado novio. Candy comenzó a soñar despierta, ella y Terry habían acordado casarse el día siguiente de su presentación a la sociedad americana como la Matrona de la familia, mientras él se había encargado ya de arreglar lo de su puesto en el parlamento.

Candy y Terry comenzaban sus planes pues mayo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, tan distraía en su pensamiento estaba que no oyó cuando tocaban.

Toc, toc.

Princesa, me oyes – le llamó la atención Albert.

¡Eh! Sí papá te oigo, ¿pasa algo? – le contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Eso mismo me pregunto, ¿te pasa algo princesa? – le cuestionó al verla con letargo.

No, sólo pensaba. ¿Cómo te fue con lo de Elisa? – preguntó extrañada.

Pues bien dentro de lo que cabe, al menos podrías haberme avisado no te parece – le reclamó.

Sí, lo siento, es que con Terry se me pasa todo el tiempo – confesó Candy pensativa.

Lo supongo mi niña, pero acaso es que a ese hombre no le da miedo – sonrio ante esta aseveración.

No papá, de hecho creo que me ama más que yo a él – afirmó Candy bajando el rostro.

Candy, ¿por qué piensas eso? – cuestionó curioso.

¡Ah, no sé! Por la forma en cómo es conmigo, solo es eso – informó la actitud de se novio.

Bueno mi vida, todas las personas queremos de diferente manera, algunos somos más verbales y otros de hechos – especificó el rubio.

Elisa es de hechos – agregó ella riendo.

Bueno no del todo, ha sido una niña consentida por mucho tiempo – comentó el rubio aliviado.

Pues sí, ¿cuando se casan? – cuestionó como si nada.

En enero corazón, el quince para ser exactos – informó Albert.

Ah que bien, sabes papá, estaba pensando – comentó tomándose la barbilla con dos dedos.

En ¿qué? – preguntó sorprendido de la actitud de su hija.

En alguna manera de demostrarle cuanto lo amo – justificó la rubia.

¿A Terry? – cuestionó sorprendido.

Si papá a Terry, ¿por qué se me hace tan difícil hablar del amor? – le preguntó exasperada.

Porque es mejor cuando una madre te educa en esos temas a como lo hice yo, de alguna manera tu eres mi retrato Candy – le informó.

¡Ah! Con razón – respondió ante el alegato de su papá.

Bueno hija quede de pasar por Eleonor a la villa Grandchester – comenzó a decir.

Que te vaya bien – le deseó suerte a su papá.

Gracias, creo que…- estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando lo interrumpieron.

Salúdame a tu novia papá – le envió un saludo a Eleonor.

¡Epa! ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo sorprendido.

Conozco esa expresión… - se rió por unos momentos en lo que escribía una nota.

¡Ah sí! Se me olvidaba – susurró y se quedo pensando.

Papá… - lo llamó antes de que se retirara.

Dime Candy – contestó prudentemente.

Y si tomo la decisión – le preguntó ansiosa.

La decisión, ¿cual decisión? – fingió demencia.

Papá no vas hacer que lo repita ¿o sí? – rodó los ojos.

¡Ah…oh! ¡Esa decisión! Pues solamente te puedo pedir algo – emitió un sonido de asombro ante el cuestionamiento de Candy.

¿Qué cosa? Papá – sonrió vagamente.

Lo que decidas estará bien para mí como para ti, sólo deja que tu corazón te exprese lo que siente – dijo Albert sinceramente.

Es difícil sabes – le comentó rápidamente.

Aprende de mi historia, la de tu madre y la mía, sabes qué hacer con ello, así que no dejaré de quererte por hacerlo, siempre serás mi hija – le dijo acercándose a ella.

Papá…gracias papá – Candy se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

De nada ahora si me voy, no debo llegar tarde. Si quieres algo, háblame al celular, te ayudaré – sugirió el rubio saliendo de ahí velozmente.

Si papá, gracias… Dorothy… - la llamó por el interfono que conectaba la cocina con su habitación.

Si señorita – acudió lo más rápido que pudo.

Dime Dorothy, la cabaña que está detrás de la del guardabosques aún está equipada – preguntó formulando un plan.

Si señorita, la cabaña de los Andley está equipada todo el año – respondió Dorothy dejando ver lo que su amiga pretendía hacer.

Bueno Dorothy, eso es muy bueno. Ven, le llevarás este mensaje a Terry – le dio la nota que escribió cuando su papá estaba ahí.

Si señorita ahorita mismo se lo envió – le sonrió a Candy coquetamente.

¡No, Dorothy! Llévaselo tu misma, con Arthur por favor, ve con él – le sugirió espantándola de muerte.

Si señorita, espero respuesta – le preguntó.

No Dorothy espera reacción – le sonrio mientras se ponía un jeans azul obscuro, bueno sólo debes fingir haber corrido mucho y debe verte preocupada, de preferencia dile a Arthur que te espere cerca del lago para que tengas que correr desde ahí – le recomendó terminando de armar su plan.

Si señorita, algo más – preguntó Dorothy.

No, de hecho salgan cuando lo haga yo – le pidió riéndose así misma.

Por supuesto, con su permiso me retiro – Dorothy salió de su habitación, sonriendo por las ideas de su amiga.

Dorothy – la llamó cuando iba bajando las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

Sí – se detuvo en el sexto escalón.

Te quiero mucho – se arrojó a sus brazos y le besó la mejilla.

Yo también Candy – sonrió ante ese acto y se despidió amablemente.

Candy se enfundó un suéter color crudo, se ató el cabello en una coleta y se colocó abrigo en el mismo tono, a juego con un manguito y un gorro. Después de mucho tiempo, en el que le prepararon su caballo, ya habían colocado en las alforjas el equipo de campamento y algunas otras cosas que había traído de su habitación. Candy y Dorothy habían salido al mismo tiempo de la villa, sin decir a donde se dirigían, Eleonor ya llevaba unas horas ausente, él se encontraba observando como caía la nieve cuando de pronto vio a una mujer tratando de abrir la reja de la villa, se extrañó al ver quién era la persona y tuvo una sospecha de que su amada estaba en peligro.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y en cuanto abrió la reja preguntó por su novia.

¿Dorothy? Candy, ¿Qué pasa con Candy? – preguntó angustiado.

Sí joven Grandchester, soy yo – respondió apenas con aire.

¿Qué pasa? – gritó exasperado porque Dorothy no decía nada.

La señorita…Candy – dijo apenas jalando aire, aún no se había recuperado de su carrera hasta la villa Grandchester.

¿Qué le sucede? – la ansió.

Está en el bosque – refirió ella.

¿Herida? – cuestionó.

No, no lo sé…tome la encontramos en su alcoba, tirada… - fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

¿Que esto? Una nota… - la desdobló.

Terry yo…no sé que estoy haciendo…por favor ven…ven por mi te necesito…

Candy

A ¿dónde Dorothy? – le preguntó nuevamente desesperado.

A ¿dónde qué? – fingiendo demencia de por vida.

¿Dónde está Candy? ¡Dímelo! – le exigió tomandola de los hombros.

Atrás…de la cabaña del guardabosques, como a un kilómetro se encuentra la cabaña de campo de los Andley…ahí creo que la encontrará, John aseguró haber visto algo por allá – le contó lo que Candy dijo.

Está bien, Dorothy luego te veo, tengo que ir por ella – se despidió y corrió hacia el establo.

Espere, abríguese que está haciendo demasiado frío – le gritó.

Después, ahora debo ir al establo por un caballo – le informó alejándose.

Está bien, cerraré la villa – se despidió.

Por supuesto….gracias Dorothy – salió corriendo hacia sus caballos.

Ay sí que me cansé, puff yo no sé como Candy puede correr hasta aquí sin cansarse, no se preocupe joven Terrence, cuando llegue a la cabaña seguro que ya no tendrá frío – gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Terrence salió disparado del establo, a galope, sabía dónde buscar, alguna vez había visto ese lugar, pero no lo conocía tan bien, así que una vez que estuvo detrás de la cabaña vio a lo lejos una luz tintineante, se dirigió hacia allí, desmontó y comenzó a buscar a Candy con la mirada. Entró sigilosamente a la cabaña y pudo olfatear un aroma conocido por su nariz, el aroma de su amada, esencia de rosas en el ambiente, un camino de velas lo guiaba a través del piso de la cabaña, dirigiéndose a la alcoba principal, la cual estaba provista de una luz incandescente que iluminaba toda cual ella era, Candy se encontraba frente a él, de espaldas sólo mirando el ventanal, con un diminuto camisón de seda, que dejaba ver sus hombros y unas transparencias en el área del busto, Candy se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y Terry se quedó sin habla. Terry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, todo era de un gusto exquisito, Candy caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y se introdujo en este coqueteando e instándole a que Terry entrara, parecía un sueño, un ángel lo estaba llamando, apenas pudo reaccionar y comenzó a caminar hacia donde su ángel le indicaba que lo hiciera.

Una vez dentro de este, no la veía por ningún lado, de pronto sintió un leve beso en la nuca, haciéndolo estremecer, Candy le puso la mano en los ojos cerrándolos y él permaneció como le había indicado. Ella se colocó delante de él, le tomó las manos dejando las palmas arriba y después puso su camisón entre ellas, Terry sintió la suave tela y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos justo en el momento en el cual ella subía los escalones lentamente para meterse en el jacuzzi humeante que la esperaba. No podía creerlo, había visto a Candy como dios la había traído al mundo.

¡Hola! – saludó la rubia sensualmente.

¡Ho…la Candy…! – le devolvió el saludo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has quedado mudo? – cuestionó ella moviendo las pestañas seductoramente.

Este…pensé que te pasaba algo – sonó preocupado.

Siento desilusionarte – agregó ella con desazón.

No es desilusión, ¿qué es esto? – señaló todo en general.

Pues esto es… lo que significas para mí – sonrió nerviosa viéndolo seductoramente.

De verdad…digo es muy bonito – solo pudo decir eso.

¿Bonito? – se quejó ante el apelativo.

Bueno, bellísimo, pero no esperaremos hasta el día – volvió a decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

¿Cual dia? – preguntó indicando con el dedo el inicio de su boca.

Cuando nos casemos – recalcó.

Crees poder aguantar hasta que eso pase. Si quieres esperar bueno… - comenzó a salir cuando fue detenida.

Nooo, espera, no creo verdad – suspiró tratando de controlarse.

No me quieres acompañar – le preguntó viéndolo como se resistía a la idea.

Acompañar…este sí, pero estoy vestido – que pretexto más tonto.

Por eso no hay problema – se dispuso a salir.

Candy comenzó a besarlo sacando el torso hasta la cintura, él se sorprendió y comenzó a besarla con frenesí, Candy apenas y veía los botones de su camisa, pero consiguió sacársela rápidamente y él ni tardo ni perezoso se ayudó a sí mismo quitándose la ropa poco a poco mientras Candy volvía a su puesto en el fondo del jacuzzi y se deleitaba con cada prenda que caía al piso, a la camisa le siguió la corbata, los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y el bóxers dónde enfocó la mirada en la poderosa virilidad que tenía al frente, Terry se sonrojó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, acomodándose en el otro extremo de dónde estaba Candy, visiblemente sorprendida y comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Candy…nunca habías visto… a un hombre desnudo – cuestionó sin poder creerlo.

Si…no…bueno no a uno en vivo y en directo – sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

¿Cómo está eso? – preguntó confundido.

Bueno, quiero decir que cuando mi padre intentó enseñarme pintura al óleo, mi maestro dejó de ponerme modelos masculinos porque me fascinaban ciertas líneas – señaló la parte de los genitales.

Ah ya veo…entonces ya sé ¿por qué me miras de ese modo? – suspiró aliviado pero aún nervioso y excitado.

Bueno he de decirte que he dejado de pensar así, sabías que eres un hombre muy bello – le dijo sin poder apartar la mirada.

Nunca me lo habían dicho Candy, pero gracias – sonrió mientras se metía al jacuzzi.

Bueno y ¿qué tal? ¿No te perdiste? – le preguntó sonriendo y acercándose a él.

Pues no mucho, solo que comencé a tener frio – dijo mientras la abrazaba para besarla, manteniendo sus manos lo más alejadas posible de su cuerpo.

Ah… y ahora ¿tienes frio? – contestó apenas en un susurro.

No contigo tan cerca, ¿me amas? – le preguntó él.

Sí – apenas respondió.

Creo que debemos de hablar de esto – dijo cuando quería darle otro beso.

¿Quieres hablar? – cuestionó ella dudosa y sorprendida.

Sí, me ha encantado mi sorpresa y no es que me queje, pero ¿por qué lo haces? – cuestionó intrigado.

Porque te amo – respondió sin más.

Pero sé que me amas y no necesitas hacer esto, no necesitas demostrármelo así – le informó el castaño feliz por la actitud de su novia.

Pero…yo quiero hacerlo – protestó ella.

Y yo quiero hacer las cosas como deben ser, sé que me amas a tu forma y lo acepto, pero no es necesario esto – le sonrió y luego acaricio su melena húmeda.

Terry – lo llamó.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? – le cuestionó aliviado.

En realidad estoy muerta de miedo – confesó ella a lo que Terry solamente dejó libre una carcajada.

Bueno princesa entonces aún no es tiempo, pero podemos tomar un baño de espuma y luego dormir cada quién en su habitación, porque ya es muy tarde señorita y nos congelaremos allá afuera – recomendó quedarse en la cabaña.

Si verdad – sonrió con alivio.

Debemos avisarle a Albert – resolvió después de pensarlo mucho.

¡Ah no te preocupes! Sabe dónde estoy – respondió ella sin el mayor decoro.

Candy, ¿le dijiste? – cuestionó enfadado…ligeramente.

Ah no te preocupes, mi papá confía en mi buen gusto – sonrió al decir esto.

Candy, no puedes decirle todo – la reprendió.

No necesité decírselo, por la cara que puse lo adivino todo – respondió resuelta.

Ay Candy, resérvate esos pensamientos para ti, por cierto de dónde salió tanta sensualidad – cuestiono curioso.

Pues quería sorprenderte pero… con tan sólo verte se me quitó lo valiente – informó.

¿Tan irresistible soy? – preguntó egocéntricamente.

Terry eso no te lo puedo contestar, pero podríamos preguntarle a ¡Georgie! – arremedó el nombre.

Puedes… - soltó sin acabar.

Terry eres un grosero – se alejó de él hasta el otro lado.

No me dejas terminar, puedes…pero mejor porque no me lo dices tú, te parezco atractivo – sonrió de lado causando una pequeña carcajada en su novia.

Demasiado – respondió sarcásticamente.

Y ¿cumplo con tus expectativas? – repreguntó el vanidoso de su novio.

Yo ¿cumplo con las tuyas? – le regresó el cuestionamiento.

Creo que lo dejaremos para después – resolvió porque cuando Candy se ponía en ese plan no hubiera quién le ganara.

¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué? – quiso saber.

Porque si no salimos de aquí nos congelaremos – dijo comenzando a salir del jacuzzi.

Pero estamos enjabonados – sonrió sin salir totalmente de este.

Para eso hay un remedio – la jaló hasta que los dos se quedaron viéndose tal cuales eran.

¡Ah sí! ¿Cuál? – cuestionó ella.

Ducharnos juntos, ven – la arrastró hasta la regadera.

Terry, ¡hace frío! – protestó.

Lo sé, apresúrate.

Terry jaló a Candy hacia la regadera y ahí comenzaron a quitarse el jabón, después se estiró un poco abriendo la puerta, tomando dos toallas, con la otra mano cerró la llave del agua caliente y se secó el cabello y el cuerpo, después salió de la regadera y fue a una repisa donde sacó dos toallas una de medio baño, una de rostro y un albornoz, después que Candy se apretó por última vez el mechón de cabello para sacar el exceso de agua. Terry abrió la puerta de la regadera y tomó a Candy para rodearla colocándole la toalla y comenzar a secarla, tuvo que pensar en otra cosa para que el deseo no lo corrompiera y le hiciese tomarla ahí mismo. Después le enredó el cabello con la otra toalla y cuando terminó de secarla le colocó el albornoz; acto seguido la condujo a la cama, ella abrió su morral y tomó su ropa interior y pijama, Candy se colocó su ropa interior en la cama, se sentó y Terry la tomó para colocarla y subirla por aquellas largas piernas, para después colocarle la pijama compuesta de pantalón y una sudadera. Candy se apenó ante tales atenciones, Terry tuvo que dormir con tres cobertores y una colcha de pluma de ganso ya que no traía nada para dormir, después de ponerle la pijama levantó las colchas y la metió a la cama.

Terry – lo llamó.

Si – respondió él.

No te vas a quedar conmigo – cuestionó ante el abandono de su novio.

No creo preciosa, no podría contenerme – contesto sincero.

Ah bueno, ¿necesitas algo más? – le preguntó al ver que no se ponía nada.

Lo buscaré en la otra habitación, ahorita regreso para encender la chimenea – se fue dejándola ahí, en la cama y sola.

Bueno, te espero. Me peinaré el cabello por lo mientras – sólo atinó a decirle ante la desilusión.

Si princesa ahorita vuelvo – se colocó nuevamente una toalla de medio baño y salió abriendo la puerta de la habitación contigua.

Terry buscó en el armario los cobertores, encontró varios de ellos y encendió su chimenea; regreso para encender la de Candy, pero ya estaba profundamente dormida. La bajó de donde estaba recargada y cobijó cuidadosamente, después encendió la chimenea y cerró su puerta para conservar el calor. Por otro lado a él le era difícil conservar el calor, pero al final consiguió dormirse. Habían pasado ya tres o cuatro horas, después de caer rendido por el frío, que sintió una ráfaga de aire y después unos pies fríos, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, Candy se encontraba frente a él lo abrazaba, proporcionándole el calor que él no poseía.

Candy – la llamó cadenciosamente.

Mande – contestó sin abrir los ojos.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le cuestionó suspicaz.

¡Calentándote! – respondió con ligereza.

Eso ya lo sé, quiero decir, no se supone que estabas dormida – le aclaró.

Lo estaba, sólo que me quedé con un pensamiento, no trajiste pijama – le informó.

Candy… - se levantó de pronto.

Mande – volvió a cerrar los ojos.

¿Quieres que te coma el lobo? – le cuestionó mientras ella sonreía.

Este lobo no me va a comer, solo le estoy dando calor – pretextó.

Lo estás logrando, pero este lobo te desea – afirmó lo último.

¡Ah si! – contestó sin importarle lo que él dijera.

Si – suspiró.

Bueno me voy ya que no quieres que me quede – soltó ella.

Pero…- iba a protestar.

¡Ah, ah! – le hizo una señal de negación.

No ¿qué? – preguntó él sin entender.

Sé de algo que te va a calentar enormemente – le informó.

¡Ah sí! – se quejó.

Si – respondió sutil.

¿Qué es? – pregunto nuevamente.

Una pijama nueva, hasta mañana amor – se despidió saliendo de la cama.

Princesa malcriada, me la pagarás – salió este sin nada encima, acorralándola.

Jajajaja, no que no querías nada – se burlo ella.

Sabes que no puedes jugar conmigo así - le advirtió.

No lo creo, lo estoy haciendo – le dijo burlándose.

¡Ah sí! – se enfadó.

Sí, me voy a dormir – se salió por la tangente.

Eso crees, ahora te quedaras conmigo – la tomó de la cintura, la colocó en la cama y la tapó con sus cobertores.

Candy – la llamó.

Dime.

Creo que mejor no me pongo la pijama, será mejor asi – le informó y se levanto para ponerse la pijama. Bueno ya está la pijama en su sitio, ¡ven aquí bribona! – la jaló hacia sus brazos.

Terry… - ahora ella lo llamaba

Dime – respondió con cautela.

Te amo preciosa – le recordó cuanto la amaba.

Te amo Terry – ella afirmó lo que él ya sabía.

Después de unos minutos ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Continuará…

Ay Dios mío por fin terminé, ya no veía el final, espero que les haya gustado chicas luego las veo, espero comentarios.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XIII**

**Castigo y felicidad**

**Parte I**

**Abuso**

Terry y Candy llegaron felices de haber estado toda la noche separados del mundo pero felices de la noche que pasaron uno en compañía del otro, habían sido los segundos más hermosos del mundo, que más por decir había miles de esos; apenas llegaron a la Villa y ordenaron su desayuno, Dorothy lo llevó y a ese par se le veía más enamorados que nada.

Candy aquí está el desayuno – le dijo dorothy poniendo la charola en la mesa.

Gracias Dorothy y cómo ha estado todo por aquí – refirió la rubia.

Pues no mejor que ustedes, me supongo – sonrió brevemente al ver el sonrojo de Terry.

Mi papá – preguntó al ver a su compungido novio.

Bueno este… no sé… - trato de cambiar el tema.

Dorothy, mejor inventa otra cosa porque no te quedan las mentiras… - simplemente le dijo sin más.

¿Mentiras? – cuestionó.

Sí mentiras, mi papá no llegó a dormir ¿verdad? – sonrió ante el rostro pálido de Dorothy.

¿Cómo sabe? – se sorprendió un tanto.

Pues no lo sabía, pero gracias por confirmarlo – soltó una carcajada.

¿Cómo que no llego a dormir? Mi madre… - cuestionó sorprendido pensando en las locuras de su madre, comportándose como una quinceañera.

Y mi padre, hasta que por fin – sonrio ella en son de victoria.

¿Cómo? Te parece bien eso que hace tu papá – se encontraba ligeramente enfurruñado por su actitud hacia el que aquellos dos se hubieran desaparecidos juntos.

¡Ay Terry! ¡Por favor a estas alturas! – le dio unos golpecitos en el rostro.

Bueno, comprende, es difícil – le dijo mirando a otro lado.

Pero tú ya no eres un chiquillo, no recuerdas que tuviste la misma suerte pero la rechazaste – le recordó el suceso de la noche anterior.

¡Eh…no espera! Eso es una mentira – alegó él levantándose para ir detrás de ella.

Pues bueno, nuestros padres ya son bastante mayorcitos para saber que hacen y que no, no te parece – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de los postres.

Sí, lo sé – dijo por vencido.

Deberías alegrarte, quién lo iba a decir, Dorothy tráenos champagne hay que brindar por ellos – pidió alegre.

¿Tan temprano vas a tomar? – la reprendió dorothy.

Es cierto, bueno un chocolate mejor, gracias – tuvo que obviar y se despidio.

Oye mi amor, ven acá – le pidió Terry amorosamente.

¿Qué pasó? – llegó hasta el casi barriéndose.

No te rechacé, sólo quiero que nuestra noche de bodas sea realidad, tomando en cuenta que no he tenido ninguna – sonrió acordándose..

Bueno amor, si te refieres a que no has tenido ninguna por haberte saltado todas las anteriores, te he de decir que yo tampoco he tenido ninguna…aunque bueno por poco tengo una con Neil… - se interrumpió repentinamente.

¿Cómo dices? – soltó escupiendo el café.

Si digo por poco porque ese infeliz me puso una trampa, pero si vieras que malo es en el esgrima, salió perdiendo – sonrió en demasía por lo sucedido con Neil meses atrás.

Entonces lo que dijiste hace unos días es cierto – dijo él.

Jajajaja ay mi amor, creo que le das mucha importancia a eso no crees – sonrio parándose y encendiendo la calefacción.

¿Es malo? – pregunto él apenado.

No mi amor no es malo, sólo… extraño, pero por eso te amo tanto, voy a caer con unas manos expertas – le comentó.

¡Candy! – dijo molesto.

No te apenes, hubiera sido mejor que tu condición fuera la misma que la mía, pero no te puedo pedir tal cosa. Aunque…mejor pensándolo así está bien…solo te quiero pedir una cosa – le pidió de una manera realmente amorosa.

Dime – contestó él.

Que cuando pase sea totalmente diferente a todas las demás – le comentó dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

Prometido – dijo él en son de juramento.

Candy ya llegaron las personas del servicio para la cena de hoy, los hago pasar – entró Dorothy interrumpiendo a los novios, dejando la taza de chocolate en la mesita.

Si Dorothy por favor, en un momento voy a atenderlos – se sentó nuevamente tomando su chocolate humeante.

Permiso – se oyó a decir a Dorothy.

Bueno corazón, decide, te quedas conmigo y me ayudas o prefieres irte a tu habitación y no darme lata, que aún faltan muchos detalles – le comentó las opciones.

Mis maletas llegaron ayer, voy a... – susurró cuando algo le impidió terminar la oración.

A ¿qué? – cuestionó ella al ver su ausencia.

Señorita, perdón, el joven Mickel llegó, dice que quiere hablar con usted – le informó Dorothy sonriendo al ver el rostro desencajado de su novio.

Mi cruz, enseguida voy gracias Dorothy. ¿Entonces? – cuestiono nuevamente.

Te ayudo preciosa – se ofreció sin más ni más.

Bueno veamos que quiere Mickel. Buenos días Mickel – lo saludó entrando a la biblioteca.

Buenos días Candy, estas preciosa, ¿te hiciste algo? – no había prestado atención a Terry.

Pues digamos que ayer tuve la noche más bonita de mi vida – sonrio viendo a Terry.

¡Hola Terrence! – saludó a Terry.

¿Qué hay? – apenas pudo emitir dos palabras, después de haber escuchado como piropeaba a su novia delante suyo.

Bueno pues tengo los datos de tus exámenes, ¿quieres verlos? – le sugirió él.

¿Es urgente? – preguntó sin desviar la vista de la lista que había tomado del escritorio que se encontraba en la biblioteca.

Pues no mucho sólo que hay algo que debo preguntarte – Mickel tenía el rostro preocupado.

Bueno está bien, quieren tomar asiento – ofreció ella mientras hacía lo mismo.

Claro, Terry ven – le pidió que se acercara a ella.

Candy y Terry se sentaron enfrente del ventanal y Mickel sacó una de las radiografías que le interesaban.

Mira Candy, esta magulladura fue de tu última travesura, las demás ya están solidificadas, la que me preocupa es esta, ¿cómo te la hiciste? – preguntó él viendo los ojos de la rubia.

Esa…ah esa…pues no sé – dijo bajando la mirada.

Cómo que no sabes, esa no estaba en las placas de hace dos meses, ¡es importante que me lo digas! – la presionó.

Ay Mickel, es necesario, es que si mi padre se entera… lo mata – agregó ella evadiendo la mirada de ambos chicos.

¿A quién? – apuró Terry furioso.

Terry me prometes que no vas a enojarte – tomó la mano de su novio que tenía agarrotada.

No puedo prometerte eso – soltó el furioso.

Entonces te voy a pedir que salgas de aquí porque esto es confidencial – temió su reacción pero él ni se movió, debía saber que había pasado.

Pero Candy, ¿quién te hizo esto? – apresuró a que le diera una respuesta.

No diré nada ni a ti ni a nadie sólo al médico y ese no eres tú – respondió ella para liberarse de él.

Tampoco a mi – entró Albert dando un portazo que asustó a todos.

¡Papá! – exclamó Candy sorprendida.

¿Quién fue Candy? – preguntó totalmente enojado, como pocas veces lo había visto.

¿De qué hablas? – respondió fingiendo demencia.

Hablé con el doctor Robson ayer por la tarde y ya vi esas radiografías, ahora dime ¿quien fue? – protestó Albert señalando las radiografías.

Pero… - Candy no sabía cómo salir de esa, así que comenzó a dudar del que decirle.

Estamos esperando Candy – dijeron los tres caballeros.

Fue… ¡ah está bien! Neil quiso abusar de mí y me golpeó con el fuete mientras practicaba equitación – dijo rápidamente.

Que él, ¿qué? – soltó Albert tirando lo que había en el escritorio.

¿Qué te hizo ese malnacido Candy? ¡Dímelo! – le pidió Terry maldiciendo y mirándola a los ojos.

Me van a obligar a decir eso – preguntó ella mirándolos mientras soltaba una lagrima, mientras Albert tenia apretada la mandíbula.

Candy, a ese infeliz lo voy a matar – Terry comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

No Terry, no lo hagas, no salió muy bien parado – dijo apenas recordando el suceso.

¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestionó el abrumado.

Bueno creo que recibió su merecido por obra y gracia del espíritu santo – soltó ella como si nada.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Candy? Recuerdan que hace poco menos de dos meses Neil no se presentó a la quinta y sexta fase de su campeonato de equitación – informó ella sin poder atinar a lo que los dos caballeros pensaban.

¡Aja! Y eso que tiene que ver - respondieron.

Pues fue porque no podía ni pararse y mucho menos montarse en la silla del caballo – sonrió ella cuando vio esa acción.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – cuestionaron sin entender.

Que cuando me pegó con el fuete mi yegua estaba detrás de mí y me sostuve de la montura y ahí encontré la espada de esgrima, la verdadera no la de entrenamiento y amenacé con atacarlo, aunque eso no sirvió de nada, porque el muy desgraciado se me aventó y de un momento a otro me quité estrellándose contra mi caballo, el cual al sentir el impacto se movió y el caballo se levantó en sus patas traseras y golpeó a Neil en….sus genitales – explicó riendo al final.

Eso debió doler – comentó Albert haciendo muecas.

Ahora entiendo – susurró Mickel.

¿Qué pasa Mickel? – cuestionó Terry.

Neil llegó al hospital de emergencia y dado los acontecimientos que el doctor Robson no comentó, parece que ha perdido un testículo – informó a los presentes.

¿Cuándo lo supo? – cuestionó Albert.

Un par de días después del compromiso de Candy y Terry – informó este.

Entonces no vendrá el muy desgraciado – Terry golpeo su mano con su puño.

Quizás eso sea lo mejor, pero este asunto lo arreglaré con Shara – comentó sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho tan alto.

¡Papá! – lo llamó Candy.

Nada de papá, lo arreglaré civilizadamente y tomaré cartas en el asunto, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada Candy…? – la miró a los ojos, soltando un par de lágrimas, aunque ella no supiera si habían sido por furia o impotencia o tal vez desilusión.

Lo arreglé – Candy se dirigió hacia él y se arrodilló para abrazarle las piernas.

Pues ni tanto princesa, Mickel que va a pasar con esa fisura – la levantó mientras le pedía información a Mickel.

Pues sólo estará enyesada un mes - soltó él riendo por las muecas que ponía Candy.

Un mes, no puede ser menos – pidió ella, odiosamente.

No, pero podrás dormir sin ella en las noches – le aclaró.

No otra vez, es incómoda, además me voy a ver gorda – hizo un puchero en el que todos la reprendieron con los ojos.

Ni modos Candy férula en el tórax o boda cancelada – dos opciones, fueron las que le dieron.

¡Candice! – sólo Albert la reprendió con su nombre completo.

Ni modos, férula, qué remedio – se dio por vencida.

Buena chica – susurró el orgulloso padre.

Continuará…

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan los próximos que estarán delirantes…


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Castigo y felicidad**

**Parte II**

**Tiara Strathmore Rose**

Después de que Candy tuvo que acceder a portar una férula de tórax por el lapso de un mes, Terry solicitó a Albert y Mickel que lo dejaran hablar con Candy.

Albert podrían dejarnos solos por favor necesito hablar con Candy – le pidió un favor Terry a su suegro y Mickel.

Eleonor podrías encargarte del servicio por favor – Candy le pidió de favor a su suegra la cual iba entrando a la biblioteca.

Si Candy, los esperamos – respondió tomando el brazo de Albert.

Terry…lo siento, pero aún no nos conocíamos – se justificó Candy ante la actitud tomada.

Lo sé Candy, pero ese infeliz se atrevió acercarte a ti en el campeonato de arquería – le recordó.

Bueno, él creyó que todo iba a estar bien, después de su hazaña – respondió pensando aquello.

Pero tú, mi amor, qué tonto soy, debiste estar aterrada – la abrazó fuertemente.

Sí un poco, pero aún soy virgen – aclaró preocupada y desanimada.

Candy, entiende, eso no me importa, no me importa tu virginidad, sólo que ayer… - trató de formular la idea.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó más asustada aún.

No Candy, ayer por eso estabas muerta de miedo y me querías dar una noche inolvidable y yo… - se maldecía en su mente por su actitud.

Terry, no, no, no, no te sientas así – le pidió corriendo hacia él y tomándole el rostro, viéndolo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que expresaban culpabilidad.

Te rechacé, lo siento mi amor, pero lo hice porque quería que fueras todo para ti y para mi en ese día, no porque no supiera que me amabas lo entiendes – le explicó su actitud una noche anterior.

No te preocupes Terry, lloré por las noches desde ese día, pero Annie y Patty me ayudaron mucho, de verdad – informó ella abrazando a su novio.

Lo saben. Lo suponía, me perdonas – le pidió disculpas.

No tengo nada que perdonarte, lo que hice fue porque así te demuestro que te amo con todo mi corazón, mi papá dice que las personas amamos de manera distinta, la mía es así, yo… yo soy una persona de hechos no de palabras, pero eso no significa que no te amo porque no te lo digo – explicó ella.

Ay mi amor, me has dado el mejor regalo y lamento haber sido un idiota – le pidió disculpas.

Yo… lamento no haberte dicho nada antes, pero ya olvidé ese suceso, alguien más ya lo ha castigado así que no hay venganza de mi parte – le aclaró.

Mi amor…no, no puedo perdonarlo y no te puedo prometer nada, Candy entiéndeme – exclamó él.

Bueno, pero de preferencia no me digas que le hiciste, está bien le pide atentamente.

Por supuesto – acabó aceptando ante tal petición.

Habían pasado algunos minutos en los que Candy meditaba sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana hasta que Terry interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Mi amor… - la llamó Terry.

Dime – respondió ella sin pensar nada.

Te amo tanto, que me pesa esperar cinco meses – soltó él tomando la mano de su novia.

Cinco meses y medio de hecho – aclaró ella.

Si es cierto, Candy – volvió a llamarla.

Si – respondió cerrando los ojos.

Ven, vamos a donde están todos – se levantó obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

¿Qué vas hacer? – le preguntó ella sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Ven acompáñame – le pidió. ¡Hola familia! – saludó feliz.

Chicos como va quedando, sólo faltan unos detalles – preguntó Eleonor.

Sólo falta todo lo demás, pero queremos pedirles algo – miraron todos al castaño, que ahora había cambiado su semblante.

¡Ah sí! – exclamó Candy.

Sí, Candy y yo hemos decidido casarnos hoy en la noche… por la iglesia – les informó sorprendiendo hasta a la misma novia.

¿Qué? – expresó Candy asombrada.

¿Qué has dicho, Terry? – cuestionó Eleonor.

Sí mi amor, hoy quiero que seas mía y te prometo que no te rechazaré – le informó abrazándola y susurrándole al oído.

No lo voy a permitir – exclamó la señora Elroy.

Pues no les estamos pidiendo permiso señora, arreglaré esto inmediatamente – protestó Terry.

¡Felicidades hija! – la felicitó Eleonor y Albert, Candy comenzó a sonreír.

Gracias papá, Eleonor, sabes que te quiero – le cuestionó a Terry.

Por supuesto – sonrió él besándola.

Madre aún tienes tu vestido de novia en el baúl de la abuela – cuestionó el castaño emocionado.

Sí hijo…voy por él – asintió retirándose un poco de Albert.

Bueno avisen a los demás ellos están en Londres – pidió Candy.

Nadie va a tomar en cuenta mi opinión – protestó Elroy.

No señora Elroy, la opinión de los muchachos es la que cuenta – advirtió Albert en son de que nadie debía de meterse en un asunto de dos.

Y que haremos con el clan y los demás invitados – preguntó Elroy preocupada por el qué dirán.

Papá háblale a Henriette – pidió Candy mientras platicaba detalles con su padre.

Seguro entenderán, locuras de enamorados – alcanzó a decir Albert, justificando a ese par.

O sólo les diremos que nos fugamos – soltó Terry abrazándola posesivamente.

No, fuga no – alcanzó a oírse y así todos se callaron.

Bueno entonces la primera es la excusa – advirtió Candy.

Ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos que ir a desayunar señorita – Dorothy tomo de la mano a Candy.

Pero Dorothy, me falta mucho para la cena – respondió ella.

No, ellos se complicarán, ustedes deben de descansar o por lo menos usted señorita, así que no replique y comience a caminar – la llevaba de la mano, porque conocía a aquella chica.

Pero… - comenzó a decir, mientras todos se dividían los quehaceres.

Nada de peros, no discuta y camine – se la llevó para que al menos tuviese algo de comida en el estomago.

En efecto, Candy tuvo que terminar su desayuno mientras todos se movilizaban, se tuvieron que comprar más flores, hacer más comida, contratar más servidumbre; Annie apenas llegó y se encargó de la decoración de la capilla Andley, mientras que Patty le hablaba a los invitados más allegados; Eleonor acompañada de Henriette le hacían modificaciones a su vestido de novia, Albert compraba los atuendos de los chicos y de Terry, Terry iba por un permiso especial del parlamento y anunciaba a los reyes que se casaba esa misma noche, Archie se encargaba de realizar un enlace multimedia a América donde todos los miembros del Clan y del Consorcio estarían presenciando la boda, Stear había ido a invitar a los Leagan personalmente encontrándolos en Londres y habían llegado unos minutos antes de que dieran de comer en la mansión. Candy se encontraba descansando, Dorothy la tenía encarcelada a tierra y lodo y no la dejaba salir de su habitación.

Para las cinco de la tarde, todos se encontraban arreglándose, el vestido de novia era hermoso y Candy se encontraba abrigada por un albornoz color crema. Todas las mujeres de la casa se encontraban ya arregladas para las seis y media de la tarde, debían acudir a la habitación de la novia y lo mismo harían con el novio; en la habitación de Candy se había cuidado desde la ropa interior hasta el velo, todo paso por paso, sin equivocarse y sacando lo prestado, lo azul y lo nuevo. Lo prestado: el vestido de novia de Eleonor; lo azul: una liga bordada con el nombre de Terry en los rebordes y lo nuevo: las joyas de Josephine Claude. El velo tenía 10 metros de largo y estaba bordado con hilo de oro y seda.

Los Leagan habían llegado, Neil entro de último a la Villa, caminaba apesumbrado sin tener alguna alegría, al parecer rengueaba, pero era el dolor que le producía la pérdida mal entendida de uno de los testículos que la yegua de Candy le había aplastado, era quizás el orgullo que no le daba cabida en su egocentrismo; mas adelante iba Elisa y Taylor, los padres de ellos dos se comportaban a la altura; lo único que no entendían era por que los habían invitado tan apresuradamente.

Terry ya se encontraba listo, mirándose al espejo para ultimar detalles, Albert le había comprado el traje de seda italiana en color gris perla, con corbatín y mancuernillas de oro blanco, los últimos en llegar a arreglarse fueron los Cornwell, Albert se encontraba escribiendo su discurso para el enlace multimedia; Elisa no entendía el por qué debía de venir con Taylor, si él ya había ganado y Albert les había impuesto irse a Nueva York y de ahí a Chicago, por lo que Taylor estaba muy feliz, ya que él nunca había vivido tanto tiempo en América.

Elisa se sorprendió mucho más cuando todos voltearon a ver al representante del rey, acaso era una broma, nadie les había dicho que la fiesta era de una estricta gala, había estado conversando con Arthur el mayordomo quién lo dirigió a una de las habitaciones de arriba, donde se encontrarían con el novio y el padre de la novia.

Madre ¿has visto eso? – preguntó ella echando la mirada hacia su madre.

Sí, pero no me lo puedo creer, para ¿qué viene un representante del rey? – dijo extrañada.

Ni idea, habrá que esperar – sonrió ella.

Mientras en la habitación de la novia, se encontraban en un círculo todas las damas menos Elroy Andley, aunque a ella ya se le había avisado que en cualquier momento debería de presentarse en el salón con los demás pues como matriarca de la familia debía entregar a la novia al igual que Albert. Cuando ultimaban detalles se dieron cuenta que sólo hacía falta una cosa, la tiara.

Bueno hija ya estás, quedaste bellísima – exclamó Henriette.

Candy, Terry se va a quedar anonadado – exclamó Eleonor sonriente mientras Candy veía su atuendo de abajo hacia arriba.

¡De verdad! Pero si me veo como normalmente me visto. Esto sólo es un vestido – recalcó ella, sintiéndose bonita pero no bellísima.

No hija, voltea hacia el espejo – le pidió Henriette.

Candy no podía describir quién era la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, en efecto, debía de darle la razón a Henriette, se había convertido en un primor.

No puedo creerlo, ¿en realidad soy yo? – les preguntó a todas.

En realidad eres tú, Candy, ves que si eres bellísima – Annie le pidió opinión a Candy.

Todo un primor, te lo dije Candy – susurró Henriette.

Bueno pues ya estás, iré a ver cómo van los señores – dijo Eleonor mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

Toc, toc.

Adelante – dio permiso Eleonor.

Señorita Candy, el representante del Rey ha llegado, el joven Grandchester pide su presencia en el salón de recibo – le informó el anciano a Candy.

Enseguida voy Arthur, gracias – respondió rápidamente.

Señorita Candy me permite felicitarla – le pidió permiso a Candy entrando a la habitación.

Por supuesto Arthur – accedió la rubia con una brillante sonrisa.

Con su permiso, está usted bellísima, espero que tenga buena vida – le decía estas palabras dándole un abrazo y luego tomándole de los antebrazos.

Así lo espero yo también y gracias Arthur – dijo ella tratando de no llorar.

De nada señorita, permiso – agradeció el hombre, hizo una venia y se retiró.

Bueno es hora verdad – dijo la rubia bajándose del banquito que estaba enfrente al gran espejo y salió de allí.

Arthur se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraban los caballeros, esperando que Candy se dirigiera hacia allá, el protocolo tenía que ser exacto, de pronto se apareció la novia con el velo puesto, caminaba serena y decidida, pronto estaría al lado del hombre de sus sueños y enfrente al padre para que los uniera en matrimonio. Candy llegó con Arthur y este golpeó la puerta suavemente.

Toc, toc.

Adelante – dio permiso el castaño.

Señorita Candy, pase usted – le dijo Arthur.

Gracias Arthur – le dio las gracias y cerró la puerta.

Adentro se encontraban el representante del Rey Samuel Harrison, Terry y ella. Después de haber colocado el vestido, Dorothy salió de la habitación y se dirigió a esperar en el pasillo. En una mesita se encontraban tres copas y una botella del mejor vino francés. Samuel ofreció asiento a los contrayentes y él hizo lo mismo después de Candy, esperaron por unos segundos cuando Samuel decidió comenzar a hablar.

Hola joven Grandchester – saludó solemnemente a Terry.

Hola señor Harrison – contestó el castaño de igual manera.

Terrence, no soy tan viejo y conmigo no va la ceremonia, así que nos llamaremos por nuestro nombre de pila – le pidió encarecidamente.

Sí…Samuel – respondió dudando.

Candy – la llamó.

Sí – asintió.

¿Nerviosa? – la cuestionó.

Un poco – respondió ella lo más tranquila que pudo.

Ya veo, no tienes por qué estarlo – le tomó la mano infundiéndole tranquilidad.

Es inevitable – respondió ella nuevamente, cuando sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.

Sí, claro, bueno Terrence aquí está el acta firmada por su alteza para el casamiento, tu mes de permiso y la cláusula que estipulaste para poder "ceder" tu puesto en el parlamento a tu abogado, no sin antes advertirte que en estos meses debes trabajar una jornada más larga de lo normal para cubrir todos los asuntos hasta tu viaje a América, alguna pregunta – le informó el moreno a Terry.

No Samuel, puedo leerlo – pidió el castaño, que por costumbre había leído todo documento que debía de firmar.

Adelante – le dio tiempo mientras él atendía otros asuntos.

Mientras Terry leía los documentos, Samuel se dedicó a bromear con la novia para que esto se diera de lo más natural ya que no estaba presente ningún miembro de la realeza, así que Samuel podría llevar las cosas más relajadas.

De acuerdo, ¿tengo que firmar algo? – le cuestionó dubitativo.

Sí, sólo al calce – le indicó dónde debía de firmar.

Bueno, pues ahora que todo está arreglado, les tengo un regalo de la reina – sonrió él, al ver los ojos de Terry.

Ah sí, ¿qué es? – saltó Candy al ver que sacaba un par de cajas de su maletín de trabajo.

Miren, la reina les manda los escudos de armas de Grandchester y sobre lo demás se arreglará todo el papeleo con los abogados, pero este regalo es sólo para ti Candy – le mostró una caja adornada de rubíes.

¿Cuál todo lo demás, Terry? – cuestionó ella.

Luego te explico – le di un beso en la coronilla mientras le susurraba.

¡De verdad! – dijo distraída mientras la caja se abría ante ella.

Sí mira, es una tiara – Terry dijo sorprendido.

Sí, de hecho es la tiara de Strathmore Rose, la reina te la presta para el casamiento – afirmó Samuel.

Es bellísima, qué gran sorpresa. Muchas gracias, dígale a la reina que me ha hecho la novia mas dichosa – apenas y pudo decir algunas palabras.

De su parte, Candy – respondió él al ver los ojos alegres de Candy.

Mira amor – le enseño ella cuando Terry le ayudaba a ponérsela.

Ahora si luces como toda una princesa – Terry la abrazaba mientras terminaba de acomodar la tiara.

Bueno jóvenes, ahora el brindis – Samuel podía ver que todo lo que había dicho Terry era verdad, el incasable Terrence Greum Grandchester Baker se había enamorado profundamente.

Samuel tocó el piso con su bastón y Dorothy entró para servir vino en las copas, después se quedó esperando a que hicieran el brindis, estaba tan emocionada que no resistió llorar en silencio y después de haber terminado, entró Albert y Arthur. Albert le pidió a Arthur que les hiciera pasar a la capilla a todos los invitados y Dorothy fue enviada para que la señora Elroy se dirigiese también a la capilla. Minutos más tarde Arthur entraba al salón.

Bienvenidos sean ustedes, el señor William Albert Andley les pide a todos sus invitados que pasen a la capilla, les pido de favor que me sigan – pidió Arthur.

Uno a uno, los invitados entraron a la capilla y estaban tan intrigados que fueron desplazándose, la capilla estaba llena de narcisos blancos y rosas por doquier, entrelazados en los arreglos de las bancas, por el lado del altar aparecieron Samuel y Terrence, después aparecieron Archie y Stear que fungirían como padrinos. Del otro lado aparecieron las damas mayores, Elroy, Eleonor y Henriette. Todos estaban expectantes, de pronto una pantalla cerca del altar se encendió y se oían murmullos a lo lejos, del otro lado se oyó un guarden silencio debido a que estaba por comenzar la ceremonia. Arthur informó algo.

Damas y caballeros, frente a ustedes se encuentra una invitación, en cuanto escuchen la música se les pide a los invitados a esta celebración hagan favor de abrirla, gracias – informó para después retirarse.

Elisa intentó abrirla en ese momento, pero su madre le dio un golpe en la mano indicándole que si lo hacia la reprendería delante de todos. Tuvo que guardar silencio y dejar la invitación delante de ella.

A los pocos minutos se comenzó a oír la marcha nupcial, todos tomaron la invitación y no podían creerlo, Candy y Terry se casaban, en ese momento, no podía ser. Candy comenzó a caminar después que Annie y Patty lo hicieran, las damas de honor estaban sumamente emocionadas por lo que sin saberlo delante de ellas irían las compañeras de Candy de su club de arquería y detrás de la novia el club de esgrima, todas aquellas damas ataviadas con lujosos trajes de invierno en color verde y azul donde la que más destacaba era la novia.

Madre, ¿ves lo que yo veo? – le preguntó Elisa.

Si hija, al parecer Candice se casa hoy con Terrence – le informó ella.

Si madre, ya lo vi – dijo de mala gana.

No puede ser, la reina aquí, qué descortesía – protestó ella de que nadie le hubiese informado de aquella situación.

¿De qué hablas, madre? – le preguntó Elisa a su madre, ya que no entendía nada.

Silencio mujeres, están incomodando a la gente – pidió Henriette.

Lo siento – se disculpó Shara. Elisa no has visto la tiara que trae Candy sobre el velo.

No puede ser, es… -

A Elisa no le quedó de otra que guardar silencio, mientras le corroía la envidia por los poros. Candy llegó con Terry del brazo de su padre, estaba tan emocionada que no cabía de felicidad, su sueño de la noche anterior iba a cumplirse, estar con el hombre que amaba era un sueño que no lograba realizar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Continuará….

¡Aaaahhh! A que no se la esperaban verdad chicas, pero bueno como ven, las cosas se ponen más bonitas y bellas más adelante, jejejeje!

Ah por cierto, les agradezco todos sus reviews y algunas ya le atinaron eh, pero ¡no tanto!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Castigo y felicidad**

**Parte III**

**Tras bambalinas**

Estás bellísima Candy – confesó él cuando tomó la mano de su bella novia y le besó el dorso.

Gracias – susurró sonrojándose.

Gracias Albert, la cuidaré como a mí mismo – le prometió al rubio.

Eso espero Terry, ya lo veremos – dijo este sonriendo.

¡Papá, tranquilízate! – le advirtió.

¡Qué simpático suegro! - le reclamó el castaño.

Podemos seguir la ceremonia – pidió el padre.

Ah sí, si por supuesto – Terry se puso serio.

Un momento padre, Terry ¿cómo hiciste esto? Le susurró su novia.

Luego te explico Candy, el padre no puede estar aquí todo el día, tiene una celebración en dos horas – le explicó mientras el padre lo reprendía adustamente.

Ah sí, por supuesto – dijo ella escondiendo la mirada y acomodándose en la silla.

La ceremonia siguió tranquilamente, fue muy emotiva, los contrayentes sellaron con un beso sencillo y a la vez amoroso por más de un minuto, mientras los invitados aplaudían, después firmaron el libro de actas y se tomaron de la mano para caminar hacia la salida. No cabían de felicidad, cuando salieron los recibió una lluvia de burbujas que salía de los bastones de los invitados y una de flores blancas, combinación de narcisos y rosas, pétalos aromáticos y en gran cantidad.

Cuando pasó el momento de la objeción, Elisa tenía varias ideas para interrumpir, pero Albert se acercó a ella oportunamente.

Ni se te ocurra Elisa – le dijo rápidamente.

Pero tío, sabes lo que representa la tiara que Candice lleva en la cabeza – cuestionó Elisa envidiosa. Cambiará de duquesa de Grandchester a otro escalafón y no puede ser más que yo – protestó zafándose de la mano de su tío.

Ven acá Elisa – la tomó rápidamente sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Pero tío… - protestó nuevamente cuando vio que él le había tapado la boca para que no hiciera un escándalo.

Elisa… Shara y John vengan conmigo y tú también Neil – les ordenó en apenas un susurro.

Si William – dijeron obedeciendo y caminando detrás suyo.

Suéltame tío, ya – gritó Elisa.

Te ordenó que guardes silencio, es una boda lo recuerdas – dijo él sin más.

Si lo sé, iba interrumpirla, pero ¿qué es lo que pretendes? – preguntó ella bruscamente.

Elisa, te ordeno que te calles – ordenó John.

Papá, lo vas a permitir, esa… - se detuvo cuando Albert la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar hacia sí.

No te atrevas a ensuciar a mi hija por tu actitud Elisa – le advirtió.

Pero ¿por qué la defiendes? – protestó ella.

Porque es mi hija y no voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto – le informó a una muy enojada Elisa.

Es una arribista, esa Candice se está casando por las leyes británicas con él, con el duque de Grandchester y a mi tío le conviene ese trato no es así, que les va a dar él – era un hecho, Elisa se había atrevido.

No te permito que le digas así, que te hayas comportado como una mujerzuela no te da el derecho de enlodar su nombre, así que más cuidado sobrina – le advirtió muy enojado.

Pero…no entiendes – dijo al final.

No, no entiendo, pero por lo que se ve que la que no entiende eres tú – bufó molesto.

Como de que no. La tiara que lleva Candice es… - se vio interrumpida cuando iba a decir que la tiara era una aceptación de que Candice sería algo más que una duquesa.

Es un préstamo Elisa y si no guardas silencio, no me conformaré con enviarte a Chicago, te irás a Boston, ¿me has entendido? – susurro él muy cerca del rostro de Elisa.

Pero tío… - protestó Neil.

Y tu Neil no digas nada, que no te conviene – le dijo a su sobrino terminantemente.

No sé qué te pasa William, pero mis hijos no tienen que cargar con tu carácter - advirtió Shara.

Pues si me van a conocer, diles lo que hiciste Neil, dile lo que le hiciste a Candy – reprocho con todo su enojo.

Mama, tío, no se dé qué hablas – dijo fingiendo demencia.

Es tan hombre como fuiste para tratar de abusar de mi hija, ¡malnacido! – corrió hasta él y un puño le había dado en la cara.

¿Qué cosa? Neil, ¡aclárame eso! – cuestionó su padre sorprendido por ver a William perder los estribos.

No hice nada – se quejó como bebé.

¡Ah no, maldito! ¿Lo niegas? Pues es hora de que le digas a tu madre que quedaste lisiado – le informó a él, pues por Mickel ya sabían que todo esto era cierto.

¿Cómo dices? – exclamó shara.

Si, no sabes que fue maldecido por la justicia divina, el caballo de Candice lo ha dejado sin un testículo – informó William a los padres de Neil.

Neil, hijo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – lo tomo de los hombros para encararlo mientras a él le cambiaba el semblante.

No es cierto padre, mamá no es cierto, yo…yo no fui – comenzó a sumergirse en llanto.

Hijo, Neil, háblame – le pedia la señora Leagan.

Déjenme en paz – salió corriendo y detrás de él Elisa.

Neil regresa – pidió su hermana a Neil.

John y Shara pongan las cosas en orden en su familia, no quiero más arrebatos de sus hijos y les ruego, no… más bien les ordeno que mantengan a Neil lejos de mi hija porque si fuera por mí, ya estuviera en la cárcel – dijo para cerrar los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

William, gracias – John le tomó el brazo y se despidió llevándose a Shara.

No me lo agradezcas, Neil no le hizo nada a Candy, agradece que no haya pasado nada – susurró apenas en un hilo de voz.

Permiso – George se acercó a Albert y él sólo se había echado a llorar lastimeramente, pensaba en que hubiese sucedido si Neil hubiese cometido ese error.

Shara y John comenzaron a caminar, no tenían nada que hacer ahí, John se encontró a Elisa y la mantuvo cautiva al menos hasta que se casara, ya después seria problema de Taylor; mientras que Neil fue atendido por otros médicos ya que al parecer el otro testículo tenía un gran hematoma y estaba a punto de perderlo.

Candy y Terry salieron de la capilla Andley, Albert estaba sonriendo pero por dentro no creía el cinismo de los Leagan, dándoselas de puros y santos mientras Elisa justificaba su actitud en comparación con la de Candy y el bastardo de Neil pretendía hacer caso omiso a su ataque en contra de su hija, que era de su propia sangre. Respiró varias veces para calmarse y corrió a felicitar a su hija y yerno.

Felicidades Candy, no sabes que feliz estoy de que te hayas casado – la felicitó en un abrazo interminable.

Gracias papá, espero ver que hagas lo mismo muy pronto, qué tal te la pasaste ayer, eh – le cuestionó dándole un codazo en el brazo.

Candice, un caballero no tiene memoria – fue lo único que dijo para despistarla.

Ah padre, no importa, sé que no fueron a degustar vino ni a platicar – dijo sin tomar en cuenta la reacción de su padre.

Déjame felicitar a Terry – dijo Albert para salirse por la tangente.

No vas a huir toda tu vida, además deberías de ponerte más corrector cerca del cuello de la camisa, se te ve todo el moretón o por no decir chup… - se interrumpió cuando su padre le llamó la atención por faltarle al respeto.

¡Candice! – la reprendió él.

¡Felicidades Candice! – la felicitó Eleonor mientras veía la sonrisa de la rubia que no denotaba felicidad y la mirada de su padre compungido.

Gracias Eleonor, bueno creo que mi papá quiere decirte algo – dijo escabulléndose.

¿Qué cosa Albert? – cuestionó la rubia mayor cuando Candy los abandono y Albert se limitó a señalarle el moretón que le había hecho en el cuello.

¡Hola mi amor, me tenías abandonado! – se quejó Terry.

Sólo felicité a mi papá – dijo ella.

¡Ajá! – asintió su esposo.

De verdad, es que le hice una travesurita – sonrió y fingiendo demencia.

Dime, quieres averiguar si pasaron la noche juntos, ¿es eso? - cuestionó él.

No, claro que no – negó ella como si nada.

No te creo Candice – dijo él arqueando su ceja.

Mi papá quiere felicitarte – dijo ella para distraerlo.

Salte por la tangente preciosa, luego me cuentas – le dio un beso mientras se dirigía hacia su suegro.

Felicidades Terry – lo abrazó Albert.

Gracias Albert, ¿pasó algo con Elisa y Neil? – cuestionó ya que él si se había dado cuenta de ello.

No mucho, luego te cuento – le pidió y ya que a lo lejos veían que las amigas de Candy la felicitaban.

Candy, felicidades amiga – la abrazaron todas a la vez.

Chicas, cómo están, que lindas se les ve – les dijo mientras unas se sonrojaban y otras sonreían.

¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – gritaron todas.

Gracias por asistir chicas, ¿qué tal han estado? – les preguntó al verlas alegres.

Bien, nos has tenido abandonadas – reprochó Sandy.

Bueno chicas ahora soy una mujer casada – emitió solemnemente.

Pretextos Candy, yo también lo soy y no por eso me pierdo – le reprochó Charlotte.

Bueno Charlotte, no te pierdes con tu esposo, pero con ese bombón – Tiffany abrazó a sus guantes y los besó sin darse cuenta de que Terry se encontraba detrás de ella.

Gracias por el cumplido Tiffany, les puedo robar a Candy un momento – pidió Terry mientras todas se ponían pálidas.

Por supuesto, adelante. Chicas ¿por qué no me dijeron que estaba detrás de mí? – Tiffany se tapó la cara.

Jajaja porque esto es así, siempre dices muchas cosas – comentó Charlotte.

Bueno vamos a hacer otra cosa – la jalaron riéndose.

Mientras en otro lado…

¡Terry soy tan feliz! – exclamó emocionada mientras lo abrazaba.

De verdad mi princesa, ¿cómo te sientes? – cuestionó él.

Muy bien, ¿cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó ella.

Terrence salió de la Villa Andley a todo galope, su caballo iba a toda velocidad, pero él sólo podría pensar en una cosa en conseguir ese permiso a cualquier precio. Cuando llegó a la casa de campo de su alteza la reina de Inglaterra, Samuel Harrison apareció en la puerta, de hecho ya lo había visto venir, Samuel lo condujo a la sala que se encontraba al lado de su oficina y después de salir, entró Samuel.

¡Hola Terrence! ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó amablemente con un saludo informal.

Este…bien Samuel, vengo a pedirte algo – le dijo Terrence rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder.

¿Qué cosa Terrence? – le cuestionó al verlo agitado.

Sé que te va a sonar raro, pero quiero un permiso en el parlamento por un mes más o menos – le pidió sin nada más que agregar.

No puedo Terrence es mucho, sólo te podríamos dar ese permiso si te casaras – le soltó la información. No es posible, debe ser una broma – dijo Samuel sin poder creerlo, no había soltado una risa burlona ni nada de eso.

No lo es – habló muy seriamente.

Te casas Terrence, ¿con quién? Con ¿Georgie? – cuestionó al fin ya que Terrence nunca había hablado de matrimonio tan en serio.

No con ella no, creo que no la conoces – sonrió aliviado.

¡Ah sí! ¿Con quién? Aquí no hay ninguna chica a tu altura – refirió el hombre.

Piensa

Déjame ver, Charlotte está comprometida, Tiffanny ya se casó, las demás son muy pequeñas, Elisa se comprometió, sólo queda Candice Andley – meditó un poco hasta que encontró a la indicada.

Efectivamente – dijo dándole a entender que era ella la elegida.

No lo puedo creer, te advierto que no podrás renunciar, tengo entendido que ella se irá a América en mayo – le dijo a sabiendas de lo que él ya sabía.

Sí, pero te propongo algo – sugirió él.

Te escucho, dame un mes de permiso nupcial como está estipulado, mi abogado se hará cargo de mi puesto y yo lo dirigiré desde América, vendré por asuntos importantes, trabajaré los cuatro meses doble jornada para cubrir la mayor parte de mi trabajo, ¿qué me dices? – propuso él vehementemente.

Terrence ¿estás seguro? ¡No vas a rendir tanto! – exclamó preocupado pero feliz porque el soltero más codiciado del parlamento se casaba, por fin.

Lo sé, espero no volverme loco antes – dijo él sonriendo.

Está bien, espérame un minuto, tengo que consultarlo con los reyes, mañana te mando la respuesta a la villa – le dijo Samuel cerrando su agenda.

No, tiene que ser ahorita – le exigió Terrence.

¿Por qué tanta prisa? – exigió saber Samuel.

Porque me he enamorado perdidamente de Candy y si no me caso con ella hoy en la noche, ella pospondrá la boda por casi seis meses, no podré soportarlo, por favor Samuel habla con la reina, por favor – suplicaba con actos y ojos.

Terrence lo que pides es imposible – se negó él ya que la reina estaba ahí descansando.

¿Qué es imposible lord Harrison? – cuestionó la reina.

Madame – ambos hombres la saludaron con una venia y bastante nerviosos.

Le estoy preguntando – insistió la reina.

Madame Lord Grandchester requiere un permiso matrimonial y un receso en sus obligaciones con el parlamento – informó Samuel.

No es cosa del otro mundo Lord Harrison, se lo daremos – ordenó ella apaciblemente.

Pero… - iba a protestar Samuel cuando tomaba su agenda nuevamente.

¿Hay algún problema lord Harrison? – cuestionó ella sin ninguna emotividad.

Si, lo quiere para hoy en la tarde, madame – dijo él apenas en un suspiro al no saber que reacción tendría la reina.

Se puede saber porque con tanta premura Lord Grandchester – refirió dado el tiempo.

Mi esposa es dada a poner a prueba mi amor y mi paciencia su alteza, en un arranque de impotencia ante un acto reprobable, le he propuesto que se case conmigo hoy en la mañana y ha aceptado – le contó los hechos de muy buen ánimo.

¡Felicidades! Continúe – le pidió amablemente.

Gracias su alteza, pero sé que si no consigo ese permiso no podría trabajar y mi rendimiento recaería su alteza, por lo que le pido que me conceda el permiso por favor – pidió con una sonrisa.

Ah ya veo y la señorita se llama…- lo vio al saber que su nombre no lo conocía.

Candice White Andley Claude, su alteza – refirió el castaño.

Pero cómo, la señorita Andley se casa y es de Escocia, no debería de pedir el permiso allá – indicó la reina.

Lo sé su alteza, pero el novio es inglés, así que me di a la tarea de buscar a su alteza para que me diera el permiso, usted es la que me rige señora – susurró él con respeto.

Sí claro, con que una Andley – sonrió y soltando un suspiro.

Sí – asintió Terry.

Bueno Harrison, dale a lord Grandchester lo que te pide y tráeme el cofre de incrustaciones de rubíes por favor – le ordenó a Samuel.

Sí señora – hizo una venia y salió de su despacho.

Ahora dígame ¿cómo la conoció? Tengo entendido que ella es menor que usted no es así – lo reprendió con la mirada lo cual al ver su reacción le produjo una sonrisa.

Sí señora por ocho años, ya que no cumple aún los veintiuno – comenzó a contarle con lujo de detalles lo que había sido su novia para él.

La reina platicó con Terrence entradas las tres de la tarde, era bueno hablar con una señora respetuosa de la condición humana, que debido al protocolo daba la apariencia de ser dura e implacable y además inalcanzable. Después de ese tiempo Harrison ya tenía los papeles y se preparaba para ir con Terry, pero la reina lo detuvo.

Bueno lord Grandchester, espero que sean muy felices – le dio la mano y se despidió.

Si su alteza, así lo espero yo – eso fue lo que dijo antes de que ella saliera.

Lord Harrison, espere, deje que él se retire primero, aún tengo que encargarle algunas cosas. Lord Harrison llegará justo antes de la boda, aunque tengo que informarle que debe saber que los papeles que firmarán son el acuerdo nupcial con la corona y el enlace civil – le informó antes de retirarse.

¿Qué quiere decir madame? – cuestionó Terrence.

Lo que quiero decir es que usted pertenece a una de las familias que emparentan con la corona, por lo que se le darán los escudos de armas de su fallecido padre y las tierras en Londres, cerca de Avon, me entiende ahora – ella le había dado una cucharada de su orgulloso padre y como no podría negarse terminó aceptando.

Si usted así lo ordena – se resignó el castaño a ese regalo.

Bueno lord Grandchester enhorabuena. Si me disculpa me retiro, lord Harrison venga conmigo, dígale al oficial que lo conduzca a la salida. ¡Ah! Dele mis felicitaciones a la señorita Andley – dijo esto último despidiéndose.

De su parte su alteza – por fin salió que le daba un vuelco a su corazón.

Terrence no podría creerlo, era magnifico, había conversado con la reina, era increíble que un simple lord de su cámara estuviese ahí con ella. A pesar de que no le gustó lo de las tierras, puesto que ya tenía muchas o por lo menos las suficientes para mantener a cinco generaciones.

¡Hola Albert! El permiso ya está – le informó a Albert.

De acuerdo Terry, te esperamos aquí, llega a la comida por favor – le pidió el rubio.

Si estaré ahí en una hora – quedó con él.

Albert colgó el teléfono y fue a ver cómo iba lo del vestido.

Cuando Candy le pidió a su padre que le llamara a Henriette, eso fue lo que hizo, pero personalmente.

¡Hola Henriette! – saludó Albert.

¡Hola William! ¿Cómo estás? – susurró ella a su oído mientras le daba un abrazo de bienvenida.

¡Pues feliz! - respondió él.

¡Ah sí! y eso, ¿por qué? - cuestionó

Sencillo, mi niña se casa – le informó el.

¿Cuándo? – cuestionó Henriette.

Hoy – respondió pausadamente.

¿Con quién? – preguntó de golpe.

Con Terrence Grandchester – respondió cuidadosamente.

¡No es posible! – saltó de alegría como niña pequeña.

Si, por eso vengo por ti – le pidió.

Espera, voy a empacar y vuelvo enseguida – decía esto mientras iba corriendo hacia su habitación para empacar.

Por supuesto, te espero – se dio la vuelta mirando el hermoso sol que apenas se asomaba sobre el manto blanco.

Pero dime, que me toca poner – lo interrumpió en ese pensamiento cuando regresaba para preguntarle lo que iba a regalarle a Candy.

Las joyas de su madre, ¿aún las tienes? – dijo él con cuidado.

Por supuesto, se las iba a dar cuando cumpliera veintiuno, pero esta celebración lo merece – propuso ella muy alegre.

Si Henriette, se lo merece, anda te espero. Bueno, Eleonor, ¿cómo vas con el vestido? – cuestionó él curioso.

Eleonor tuvo que subir al desván de la Villa Grandchester y comenzó a buscar su baúl de viaje ya que no encontró su vestido por ningún lado, que haría, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse en una caja que primero tuvo que desempolvar, se quedó observando dónde es que se había sentado, esa caja era de madera forrada de flores de seda, donde la había visto, se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el piso y comenzar a abrirla, dándose cuenta de que ahí se encontraba el vestido, lo sacó de una bolsa de encaje de Bruselas donde su madre lo había puesto hacia ya veintinueve años atrás. Regresaron a ella uno y mil recuerdos, como extrañaba a su esposo, Richard Grandchester no era cariñoso delante de todos pero si en privado, con ella, era tan dulce y amoroso hasta sobrepasar los sentidos, soltó una lágrima traicionera al pensar en él y a la vez en Albert, una noche antes había vuelto a nacer, era el amor de mujer el que renacía, Albert era lo que hacía unos años representaba Richard, pero mejor, la amaba y había sido un flechazo a primera vista.

Albert era más joven que ella, pero la amaba, no cabía de felicidad y había cometido locuras en tan sólo unas semanas, ya no podía negarlo, lo amaba más que nada, había disfrutado el placer de amarlo y por ello se sentía plena y feliz. Sacó el vestido de la bolsa y comenzó a desempolvarle, después lo mando a la tintorería en el centro del pueblo y se lo regresaron en una hora, a cualquier precio, después lo llevó a la Villa Andley, para cuando entraba a esta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Albert ya llegué, no sabes cuánto me costó encontrarlo – le informó hastiada.

Sí lo sé, ya viste ¡cómo estás! – le señaló su vestido que tenía manchas.

Un poco desarreglada. Lo sé, pero estaba en el lugar más recóndito del desván – se defendió.

Bueno, apresurémonos, aún faltan los arreglos del vestido, la modista ya llegó – la mandó a la habitación de huéspedes donde estaba Henriette.

De acuerdo, subiré a la habitación – salió corriendo porque faltaban cosas importantes aun.

Por supuesto, Eleonor – sonrió dando vuelta y dirigiéndose a la capilla de la villa.

Bueno, Archie como van con el equipaje, en el aeropuerto los espera un avión del Consorcio, los traerán en aproximadamente una hora, así que todos están ya contigo – preguntó ansiosamente.

Sí tío, los chicos y los Leagan estamos en camino, te avisaremos cuando hayamos llegado – le contestó el castaño.

Bueno Archie, luego te veo – se despidió y después salió rápidamente de ahí.

Algo en lo que podamos ayudarte – gritó Archie antes de que colgara.

Pues de hecho sí, pásame a Annie – pidió el rubio.

Mi amor, te habla Albert – le pasó el teléfono y la miraba atentamente.

Gracias corazón, si Albert…ajá, bueno sí, yo me encargo y le aviso a los demás, si es todo verdad – cuestionó ella por último.

Si Annie, los veo en una hora – asintió y colgó.

Por supuesto, bueno veamos – Annie también colgó y comenzó a organizar todo en su cabeza.

¿Qué pasa Annie? – preguntó Archie.

Espera, Patty pasaremos por ustedes en diez minutos, puedes poner el altavoz para que Stear nos oiga – Annie llamó a Patty.

Por supuesto, adelante – indicó la castaña.

Patty necesitamos un favor, llama a todos los amigos de Candice e invítalos a la boda. Stear llegarás a la Villa para poner un enlace multimedia, Archie te ayudará, Albert quiere que se transmita la boda en el consorcio – indicó a cada uno lo que tenían que hacer.

Si Annie y tú que harás – preguntó Patty al ver la actitud de líder que había tomado su cuñada.

Encargarme del evento, ya encargué la comida, el servicio y sólo falta la decoración de la capilla, ya que Eleonor ya hizo la del salón y la Villa – comunicó Annie atareada.

Bueno veo que todo está cubierto – dijo Patty.

No todo, sólo falta el vestido – declaró ella.

Eleonor prestará el suyo y Terry ya fue a solicitar el permiso – informó Archie rápidamente.

Bueno ahora si estará todo – suspiro aliviado Stear.

Todo había sido planeado oportunamente y había sido un trabajo en equipo.

Entonces se pusieron de acuerdo – mencionó Candy pensando la revolución que había en su casa, pero que ella no había escuchado nada.

Sí por primera vez todos cooperaron, pero te ves radiante, como una princesa – mencionó Terry.

Tú también te ves muy buen mozo – se le sonrojaron las mejillas y escondió el rostro en su abrazo.

Lo sé, pero no era necesario que me lo dijeras – sonrió él robándole un beso cuando se agachó para verla cuán roja se había puesto.

¡Vanidoso! – le golpeó el brazo.

Un poco amor, te imaginas, lo que será nuestra noche de bodas, no puedo esperar tanto – le dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su trasero.

¡Terry, compórtate! – le pegó en la mano.

¡Oh mi hermosa esposa! – le sonrió mientras la tomaba de la cintura, dejándola muy sensible.

¡Oh mi príncipe arrogante! – le dijo ella indefensa.

¡No soy arrogante! – levantó la voz.

No quién dice – se burló ella.

Por cierto, a dónde vamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel – preguntó pues eso era lo único que no habían planeado.

Pues en la casa, nuestra habitación es la que está al lado de la señora Elroy – le dijo ella lo más seria posible.

¿No estarás hablando en serio? – su rostro había cambiado en instantes.

Jajaja qué cara pones, es broma. La pasaremos en la cabaña de los Andley – comenzó a reírse de su esposo.

Pero está muy fría – se quejó él.

Ya no, mientras tú te divertías con Samuel, yo me encargué de eso, no la vas a reconocer – había metido la pata.

¿De verdad? – cuestionó asombrado.

Sí, ya lo verás, ahora vamos a la foto – lo jaló para organizar la foto familiar.

Bueno, pero me tienes que contar – pidió el.

Mejor te lo muestro todo – respondió con voz sensual.

Terry no pudo resistirse y comenzó a besarla pausadamente para luego profundizar el beso, haciéndola temblar hasta los huesos, hasta que ya no sintió el piso, se había casado con el mejor chico de Londres, uno que la amaría incondicionalmente y que la haría la mujer más feliz a partir de ese día.

Continuará…

¡Ah pero que pensaban! Que se pondría candente la cosa… pues no, muajaja, todavía falta, quiéranme mucho. Hay una sorpresa para la noche romántica, ¡yuhu!


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Castigo y felicidad**

**Parte IV**

**Enamorado**

Después de la foto, Candy y Terry decidieron desaparecer, pero su plan se vino abajo cuando Albert decidió apartarlos, sabia de alguna manera que se iban a fugar.

¡Terry, vámonos! – le dijo jalándolo.

¿Cómo? No podemos irnos Candy y la fiesta – le contestó él.

Pues no vamos a ir, mejor vamos a la cabaña – propuso ella.

Ah bueno, ante esa propuesta que te puedo decir, vámonos princesa – terminó aceptando muy gustoso.

¡Candy! – la llamó Albert.

No puede ser, tiene antenas para saber cuándo me quiero escapar, mande papá – cuando la tomó de la mano ya se había resignado a no escabullirse.

Pues al parecer sí, míralo viene con toda la comitiva – comenzó a reírse.

Pues ni modos Terry yo que te iba a seducir y no me dejan – ahora fue ella la que le informó de lo que le quería hacer, sin más ya no le pareció tan divertido.

Pero Candy… - protestó Terry.

Ah que pena, debo ir con mi papá – le dijo ella mientras su papá seguía arrastrándola, ahora era a ella quien estaba riéndose.

Terry se quedó ahí parado, Candy se había vengado de él y no había protestado, como protestar ante tal sugerencia, pero por no actuar más rápido se quedó vestido y alborotado, sobretodo lo segundo.

Albert lo miró a lo lejos, estaba medio triste, pero sabía que si no detenía a su hija se saltaría la fiesta siendo ellos los festejados, así que tomó a Candy de la mano y llamó a Terry.

¡Terry, ven aquí! – lo llamó con una seña para que se acercara.

¿Qué pasó Albert? Suegro – corrigió para recibir una mirada de desaprobación.

Nada Terry, es hora de entrar a la fiesta, de acuerdo, ustedes irán adelante y nosotros detrás – indicó Albert.

Bueno – respondió su hija.

Candy y Albert entraron en medio de aplausos, los del salón de baile y los que se escuchaban del enlace multimedia.

¡Felicitaciones! – corearon las chicas de los clubes de arquería y esgrima.

Candy traes porra – sonrió Terry.

Pues ya sabes cómo son las chicas – dijo ella al ver las muecas que hacían de que se lo agarrara a besos.

Beso, beso, beso – corearon las chicas muy alegres.

Ni modos Candy hay que cumplir – expresó Terry.

Pues si verdad – tomó a Terry por las solapas del traje y lo besó, soltando poco a poco el agarre y abrazándolo suavemente.

Las chicas soltaron gritos de sorpresa y vitorearon aquel apasionado beso, aunque Terry tuvo que separarla porque si no la escena si hubiera estado fuerte. Después de que se calmaron un poco comenzaron a sentarse y ellos aun en la pista de baile, se encontraban mirándose a los ojos, ensoñados consigo mismos, era como un sueño. De pronto oyeron la música de fondo, era aquella que tocaban en la fiesta de Henriette, cuando se la presentaron oficialmente. Candy no podía creerlo, ahí estaba el cantante de esa canción, no podía creerlo.

.com/watch?v=rimkszaAqUM

Amo toda tu figura

modelo de lo increíble

belleza y virtud en una

tú soltura perdona

no dejas morir a nadie

y vas sembrándonos ilusiones

tú no sabes lo que causas

creo que aún no te has dado cuenta

haces que la gente agradezca

tú existencia

Te amo

más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto

más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño

más que a la balada de un niño cantando

más que a mi música, más que a mis años

más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres

más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres

más que a nuestro juego preferido

más aún que esto te amo

Amo toda tu persona

parábola de la vida

poderosa cenicienta

tu destreza para amarnos

no olvidas dolor de nadie

y te desvives por alegrarnos

no has notado lo que eres

y me aferro a que lo notes

haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche

Te amo

más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto

más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño

más que a la balada de un niño cantando

más que a mi música, más que a mis años

más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres

más que a mis impulsos más que a mis placeres

más que a nuestro juego preferido

más aún que esto te amo

más que a un largo viaje, más que a un bello campo

más que un viejo amigo, más que a cualquier santo

más que a tu pureza adornada de robles

más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe

más que a tu alegría más que a tus colores

más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes

más que a nuestro beso primero

más aún que esto te amo

más que a nuestro beso primero

más aun que esto te amo

más que a nuestro beso primero

más aún que esto te amo más que a nuestra mágica

noche de bodas

más aún que esto te amo

(te amo, te amo)

Te amo.

Terry, ¿como la conseguiste? – sonrió Candy cuando comenzó a oir el fondo.

Pues de hecho no fui yo – comentó él divertido.

¡De verdad! ¿Entonces? – cuestionó ella.

Jajajaja Candy, no sé, pero no creo que lo averigüemos aunque Mickel está sonriéndonos – indicó él mientras la rubia volteaba.

Imposible, no puede ser – dijo ella sorprendida.

¿Por qué? – cuestionó alzando la ceja.

Bueno debemos agradecerle, Henriette debe estar contentísima – respondió emocionada.

¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigado.

Porque ha tratado de que todos estos años el acepte ser su médico y no lo ha logrado – le comentó la rubia muy sonriente.

¿La chantajeó? – exclamó él.

No, ella a él – sonrió al no haber presenciado esa escena.

Jajajaja quien lo hubiese visto – contestó más para él.

Si mi amor, te amo Terry – informó el castaño.

Y yo a ti Candy, no sabes cuánto deseo que esto acabe para amarnos como debe ser – sonrió mientras sugería que le cumpliera su propuesta de hace unos momentos.

Terrence Grandchester, ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa? – cuestionó ella.

Mmm… no – contestó sinceramente.

Ya somos dos, pero te tienes que aguantar un rato más – terminó diciéndole.

Pues ni modos – dijo él sin remedio.

Candy y Terry se separaron al terminar la música, después comenzaron a caminar hacia su mesa, poco a poco los meseros iniciaron con el servicio, la cena pasó tranquilamente, dieron lugar al baile, las parejas comenzaron a bailar, había acabado la primera tanda de canciones, Albert interrumpió la música y dio su mensaje para su hija y yerno.

Buenas noches a todos nuestros invitados, tenía preparado un gran discurso para esta ocasión, pero si me tardo demasiado comenzarán a reprenderme, Candy mi hermosa hija aquí presente, ha luchado cada día conmigo por ser feliz, así que en este día, el día de tu boda, sólo tengo una cosa que decirte: _sé tan feliz como tú quieras ser_.

¡Papá! – se arrojó a sus brazos.

Terry, te la encargo mucho – le dio una palmada mientras Candy sonreía y soltaba una lágrima que fue tomada por el pulgar de Albert.

Por supuesto Albert, no tengas cuidado – tomó a Candy de la mano.

Señorita Candy, hay un problema, ¿puede venir? – cuestionó Dorothy, sabiendo a que problema se refería ella.

Por supuesto, gracias papá – se despidió de él con un beso y con otro en los labios de Terry.

De nada, Terry puedes venir conmigo un momento – lo distrajo Albert sin detenerse a darle explicaciones.

Claro, te sigo – se preocupó un poco.

Comenzó a oír la música nuevamente, la fiesta estaba muy animada, cada nota era bailada y las copas de champagne comenzaron a repartirse, tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando los novios se desaparecieron. Candy salió por la puerta de atrás, se colocó un abrigo de Mink obsequio de la madre de Terry, se apeó al caballo con la ayuda de Archie y Stear y comenzó una caminata hasta la cabaña, tenía que llegar antes que Terry. Por otro lado, Terry comenzó a preguntar a dónde iban, Albert le había comentado que debían de apresurarse si no podrían correr riesgos al tratar de alcanzar el problema que se les presentaba.

Albert, podrías decirme ¿qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado el castaño.

Es Candy – respondió el sin mirarlo y continuando cubriéndose con botas para nieve.

¿Qué? Pero si recién la dejamos – dijo él señalando la escena anterior.

Lo sé, ella salió de la villa, creo que una de sus mascotas esta en problemas o algo así – explicó el rubio padre de la novia.

Una, pero sí solo tiene dos y están debajo de la mesa de la cocina – explicó ella.

Bueno, cómo sabrás mi hija es muy dada a traer animales a casa – informó él con un dejo de comprensión.

Pero hoy, el día de su boda… - se quedó viendo al rubio, sabía que ella podría hacer eso en cualquier momento, no sólo en ese. Tienes razón, te acompaño – dijo él inmediatamente.

Anda tú por delante, David traerá los caballos – lo urgió y empujó hacia la salida de la villa.

Pero sólo trae uno – comento él viendo hacia atrás.

Adelántate, ya sabes ¿cómo llegar, no? – cuestionó sin ver la respuesta exhibida.

Por supuesto, luego te veo – salió sin despedirse y se apeo al caballo, con un ligero trote.

Terry se adelantó y se dirigió hacia la cabaña Andley, era extraño, había una especie de sopor a pesar del frío del ambiente, esa noche comenzó a nevar, cada que se acercaba a la cabaña encontraba algo nuevo, narcisos por doquier, a lo lejos la veía, la cabaña parecía tal cual la habían dejado la primera vez. El camino ahora estaba inundado de narcisos mientras en los árboles se encontraban antorchas que iluminaban el camino, en medio de todo ese calor, sentía como ese día en el que ellos estuvieron aquí, su corazón se llenaba de gozo.

Candy, entró minutos antes de que Terry viera el camino de centelleantes antorchas, dejó el caballo en la entrada de atrás y luego le dio una palmada en la parte trasera para que regresara a la villa. Entró a la cabaña y comenzó por quitarse el abrigo que traía puesto, colocándolo en el vestidor de su recámara, se desató el peinado y los rubios rizos cayeron sobre el blanco vestido, desabotonó su espalda y este cayó dejándola en ropa interior, compuesta de un neglillé blanco y exponiendo su blanca y tersa piel, se dejó las zapatillas y lavó sus dientes, después se puso el ajuar de novia que estaba en su cama, así lo había dispuesto Eleonor, se quitó el neglillé y colocó en su lugar un bello babydoll de seda transparente y encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación, después se hizo un chongo que afianzó con un par de prendedores y colocó un antifaz blanco en su rostro, se puso labial rosa claro y una pequeña bata.

Mientras Candy estaba en su arreglo, Dorothy prendió todo el camino de velas aromatizantes entre vainilla, canela, madera y rosas creando un sublime candor en el ambiente, después de esto Candy salió de la cabaña y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba John que le había silbado, ya que Terry se acercaba. Candy entendió que le quedaba poco tiempo, en su habitación había mandado a poner una marquesina interna al lado de la ventana, ella se había colocado ahí y esperaba que Terry la encontrara, no sin antes colocarse un micro cerca de la boca.

Terry bajó del caballo y se dirigió a la entrada de la cabaña, cuando se oyó que la puerta se abría comenzó a sonar esta canción:

.com/watch?v=aHBlOBvIJlE

Candy esperó su momento de entrada y ahora el sorprendido fue Terry. Recién había caminado por ese pasillo lleno de velas y ahora lo volvía hacer, mientras avanzaba se oyó:

Quiero beber los besos de tu boca

Como si fueran gotas de rocío

Y ahí en el aire dibujar tu nombre

Junto con el mío

De pronto en una pantalla aparecieron los nombres de ellos dos, unidos dentro de un corazón, lo cual le causó singular alegría a Terry que fue sorprendido con esto.

Quiero un acorde dulce de guitarra

Hacia locuras en tus sentimientos

En el sutil abrazo de la noche

Sepas lo que siento

Que estoy enamorada

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorada

Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte

Terry comenzó a subir la escalera, ramos de narcisos estaban apostados en el barandal y las velas seguían el camino hasta el pasillo que conducían a la habitación de Candy.

Dentro de ti quedarme en cautiverio

Para sumarme el aire que respiras

Y en cada espacio unir mis ilusiones

Junto con tu vida

Que si naufragio me quede en tu orilla

Que de recuerdos solo me alimente

Y que despierte del sueño profundo

Solo para verte

Candy estaba enamorada, por lo que cuando Terry venía entrando la vio ahí, tan radiante, tan excitante y tan suya.

Que estoy enamorada

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorada

Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte

Las palabras dichas por ella hicieron que la sangre le hirviera, por lo que él acarició la piel expuesta y ella se levantó sensualmente, abriendo las piernas para que él se colocara en medio de ellas.

Voy a encender el fuego, de tu piel callada

Terry dejó lo que estaba haciendo ya que ella le acariciaba el pecho con apenas un roce sobre la ropa.

Mojaré tus labios de agua apasionada

Luego le besó los labios y ambos emitieron un gemido, ante la creciente erección de él y la piel que Terry tocaba hasta esos momentos.

Para que tejamos sueños de la nada

Terry le quitó el antifaz y lo dejo sobre la marquesina.

Que estoy enamorada

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorada

Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte

Que estoy enamorada

Y tu amor me hace grande

Que estoy enamorada

Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte

Cuando termino la canción, Terry la deseaba, deseaba su piel, su amor y sobre todo a ella, por lo que la jaló sin terminar el beso, ella comenzó por quitarle el saco, la corbata y la camisa.

Te amo Candy – le susurró en el oído.

Yo….también Terry – dijo apenas ella con un hilo de voz.

Me encantó tu sorpresa – le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

Ah sí, demuéstramelo – lo urgió él.

Él ya no soportaba esa tortura, por lo que comenzó por llevarla hasta el lecho nupcial cubierto por sábanas de seda y plumas, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras ella lo ayudaba con la camiseta, los pantalones y el bóxer. Terry estaba libre y totalmente enamorado por lo que una vez que se libró de la última prenda, comenzó a romper las prendas de Candy, dejándola en instantes endemoniadamente sexy, desnuda y apasionada. Ella se levantó y él la atrapó, dejándose llevar por el deseo.

Terry…- lo llamó.

Dime mi amor – contestó él sonriendo.

Te amo – le dijo.

Yo también corazón, te recompensaré por el dolor que sentirás…te lo juro – se lo prometió con todo el corazón.

Estoy nerviosa…- informó ella.

No lo estés, te amo tanto que no te haría ningún daño a pesar de mi urgencia, te he deseado desde que te conocí – le comentó dándole pequeños besos en el mentón.

No dijeron nada más, comenzó a besarla y para que se relajara, besó también cada parte de su cuerpo, no quedó piel sin explorar, sin ser besada, sin ser acariciada; había más cosas que quería hacer, pero decidió dejarlas para otro día, la tensión bajó en el cuerpo de ella, la palpo en el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Terry se sentó en la cama, colocándola a ella encima de su erección, sin penetrarla, aún no, no estaba preparada, sólo quería que sintiera cuán ansioso estaba por ella, jadeante de deseo, comenzó a acariciar sus caderas tomando un seno, chupándolo, succionándolo, mordiéndolo con amor. Candy emitió un gemido de gozo, puso una mano en la pierna de él, sosteniéndose aún más, el deseo era incontrolable, después lamió el otro, lo mordió más fuerte sintiendo una tibia calidez en su miembro mientras ella gritaba. Ella volvió a sonreír, lo besó nuevamente, de nuevo ahí estaba, sorprendiéndolo una vez más, él estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, no sabía que podría controlarse con aquel suceso, Candy no se había dado cuenta que había tenido un orgasmo, el primero, lo había producido él pero no había sido él quien se lo dio, estaba celoso, sonrió por ese suceso. Después la besó una, otra y otra vez y entonces ella tomó el miembro erecto de Terry y ella se hizo para atrás, lo restregó contra su femineidad, sintiendo como resbalaba fácilmente, después separó las piernas y le indicó con la mirada a Terry, lo que seguiría, estaba preparada, húmeda, demasiado para él, ella se levantó y atrapó sus labios enrojecidos, continuaba el beso y lo jaló hasta que quedó encima de ella.

Candy, estás segura, puedo esperar más – le cuestionó algo preocupado.

No, no lo soportaré más tiempo… suplicó ella.

Apenas había comenzado a decir esto cuando él introdujo su miembro caliente y palpitante de deseo por ella, tomándola por sorpresa, después todo fue sincronización, cada embestida era bien recibida, mientras más caricias y besos se daban, mientras más te amos y fuerza imprimían en todas, Terry no pudo resistirlo, cinco meses era demasiado para él aunados a los dos años alejados de las mujeres hicieron mella en su desbordada pasión. Tan solo pensaba en cinco meses en los que la esperó y la amó a distancia sin conocerla, sin saber quién era ella, sólo conocía a su bien frío y helado corazón, ahora era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, del universo y era en ese momento cuando él dio el último grito y ella el primero y el más reconfortante, Terry cayó exhausto en el pecho de la rubia, donde sus senos amortiguaron el descanso de su rostro, Candy liberó las piernas, extasiadas y completamente reconfortante.

Mi amor, te amo tanto – reconoció ella.

Terry estaba a punto de salirse cuando de pronto ella lo detuvo, quería sentirlo sin erección, quería sentir esa sensación que en las novelas románticas no contaban, esa sensación de calor en el vientre, de excitación pura, ella se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes.

Gracias mi amor por hacerme tan feliz – le agradeció ella.

Qué agradeces pequeña, ¿cansada? – cuestionó ella.

Un poco, pero no hay ningún reclamo – sonó a juramento.

Ven, te abrazaré y dormiremos un poco más – salió de ella, se coloco detrás y la abrazó fuertemente.

Y así fue, Candy y Terry se regalaron unas horas de descanso, ya que a partir de ese tiempo no saldrían de la cabaña en muchos días.

Continuará…

Acabé, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto, les aviso que el próximo puede o no tardar ya que en esta semana dormiré a mi perro y pues no creo que tenga ánimos para escribir, espero que comprendan que es difícil para mí dejar ir a mi perro, ya que lleva conmigo 11 años. Hasta la próxima chicas, saludos. Por cierto, lo de las canciones van así, la ideal para la noche de bodas era la de te amo de Alexander Acha, pero bueno, tenía que cantar Candy la de Thalia y ni modos que transfigurara la canción a niña y no a niño, además, así me gustó ok.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Nuevo amanecer**

Candy se había levantado al alba, revisando las velas que había en la casa y apagándolas una a una, regresó a la habitación donde hacia unas cuantas horas había disfrutado de su primera noche de amor, entró al vestidor y se cubrió con una amplia bata, dejando su piel parcialmente desnuda, volteó hacia la cama, se quedó observando en dirección del cuerpo de su marido, quién dormía apaciblemente. Bajó a la cocina y comenzó a ordenar un poco los alimentos para el desayuno, hizo unos huevos con jamón, pan con mantequilla y miel y fruta picada, sacó dos vasos y los puso en una mesita para llevarle el desayuno a su esposo, tomó el jugo y después sirvió el café. Cuando había terminado, se dirigió hacia la habitación, llegó y lo dejó sobre su lado de la cama y abrió las cortinas.

Terry, despierta. Anda dormilón abre los ojos – lo movió en lo que se colocaba rápidamente en su lado y jalaba la mesita para comenzar a servirle a su esposo.

Mmm, cinco minutos – susurró el castaño.

Cinco minutos, bueno espero que en cinco minutos veas quién me va a llevar a cabalgar…- intentó provocarlo sin obtener éxito.

A esta hora Candy, ni los gallos cantan – dijo su esposo volteándose y acomodándose para seguir durmiendo.

Bueno entonces, me pondré el traje de montar sin ropa interior y le diré a Mickel que voy con él ya que mi caballo está en la villa – le contestó tajante y comenzando a bajarse de la cama para ir al vestidor.

Espera…ya me desperté – se levanto de repente. Mi amor qué rico huele, ¿lo hiciste tú? – exclamó sorprendido.

Sí, ¿te gusta? Me dio hambre y decidí hacer el desayuno – respondió sentándose de nuevo y comenzando a comer.

Desde ¿cuándo cocinas? – cuestionó intrigado pues la mayoría de las chicas que conocía no sabían ni hervir agua.

Mary y Dorothy me enseñaron, no es tan difícil – respondió con insuficiencia.

Mi amor – le dio un apasionado beso.

Mmm – sonrió lamiéndose los labios por aquel beso que le dio Terry.

Mickel en verdad se encuentra abajo – cuestionó él serio.

No – respondió ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo.

Entonces ¿por qué andas de traviesa? – preguntó cuestionó ligeramente enfadado.

No te querías despertar – alegó ella.

Podría haberlo hecho con algo más…sugerente – comenzó a desatar la bata con una mano mientras que con la otra, sólo pasó un dedo en medio de sus senos.

Ah sí, ¿con qué? – cuestionó ella con mirada traviesa.

Ven aquí y te enseño ¿con qué? – comenzó a besarle el hombro.

Señor Grandchester, ¿no tiene hambre? – consiguió zafarse la rubia.

Pues sí, pero no de comida – el castaño se dirigía hacia sus senos, los cuales comenzaban a llamarle la atención.

Terry, anda déjate de juegos y comamos – se separó rápidamente porque cuando comenzaba difícilmente le podía decir que no.

Bueno, pero no te escaparás para siempre – sonrió él mientras la desnudaba con la mirada.

Está rico princesa, te quedó muy bien – sorbió un poco de café.

Sí verdad, anda come – le urgió para que dejara de observarla así. Podrías pasarme la mermelada – le pidió cuando a ella solo le faltaba el pan tostado con mantequilla.

Aún no acabo mi café – protestó ya que se encontraba en la mesita de noche de él y no se quería parar.

Amor, pero te has comido todo, a mí aun me falta mi tostada – repitió ella cuando el castaño comenzaba a acercarse, así que le dio un golpe en la mano que había estirado. Espera – le sonrió comenzando a enojarse por qué aún no había terminado y el ya le había abierto la bata exhibiendo sus senos.

Candy ¿qué haces? – cuestionó enfadado.

Pues de hecho creo que ya se me cayó la mermelada. Podrías limpiármela – lo miró con una sonrisa.

De hecho, tengo una idea mejor que esa – quito la mesita de la cama, tomo el tarro de mermelada, se destapó y le quitó la bata a Candy comenzando a embadurnarle los dos senos. Después comenzó a chuparla por todo lo que estaba sucio.

¡Te…rry, aaahhh! Sí, esa es una buena idea – dio su aprobación al sentir como sumergía su seno en su boca y chupaba el pezón, era una delicia.

Los amantes se fundieron en una dulce sensación y en menos tiempo del que quisieran, ya con el estómago lleno y embadurnados de mermelada comenzaron nuevamente la danza que habían aprendido la noche anterior, Terry la levantó para posicionarla en su erección, transformando la mirada traviesa de su esposa en una de deseo y placer. Ella se abrazó a él con las piernas y así sentados encontraron la combinación perfecta donde una vez más unieron sus cuerpos, minutos después tomaron un baño de tina juntos y mientras Terry se vestía y ella arreglaba la habitación un poco, vio su bolso y fuera de este, su teléfono, lo tomó y prendió su teléfono y se dispuso a oír los mensajes grabados, todos eran felicitaciones cuando de pronto oyó una voz conocida para ella. Sabía que eran solo palabras, pero desde la última vez que habló con Terry de esto, le hizo jurar que ella le contaría todo, aunque lo dudaba. Estaba dudosa, pero debía hacerlo aunque temiera su reacción, había cumplido su sueño, pero ahora debía compartir todo con su esposo. Se levantó de la marquesina de madera en la cual había derramado un par de lágrimas, temiendo más por lo que Terry fuera hacer, así que se encaminó hasta la cama, después de limpiarse las lágrimas, Terry estaba dormitando mientras hacia la comida.

Terry…- lo llamó desde su habitación.

Dime – se asomó viéndola bajar por las escaleras.

Tengo que decirte algo, pero prométeme que no te vas a enojar – dijo ella arrojándose a sus brazos.

Depende, ¿qué es? – la alejó unos cuantos centímetros antes de que ella le diese otro beso.

No, tienes que jurármelo – pidió ella.

Candy...- la llamó tomandola de la mano.

Terry no te diré nada y yo misma lo resolveré. Voy a ver la comida – comenzó a alejarse.

Está bien, ¿qué es? – sonrió malhumorado.

No sé si deba decírtelo aún – colocó el teléfono en su barbilla.

Por favor, dímelo – tenía que admitir que no estaba cooperando.

Bueno, escucha – abrió el teléfono, le puso altavoz y le dio en inicio.

¡_Eh…hola Candy! Supongo que ahora estás en sus brazos, que envidia tengo, los brazos que deberían estar tocándote y colocándote entre el deseo de poseerte y el apetito voraz de la erección debería ser el mío, no sabes cuánto te deseo y no descansaré hasta que seas mía…aun estoy en el hospital tratando de salvar lo único que me queda de hombría, pero nada más, salgo y te cumpliré mi propuesta, sueña conmigo y no dejes que ese siga teniendo sexo contigo porque se arrepentirá – emulaba una voz al otro lado._

¡Malnacido! – insultó Terrence, pero conteniéndose.

Terry, prometiste que no te ibas a enojar, con ese basta – lo iba a cerrar cuando se lo quitó.

¿Hay más? – lo levantó cuestionándole a su esposa.

Si unos cuatro más y todos empeoran – señaló cabizbaja.

Espera aquí un momento – le pidió él y fue por su teléfono.

Terry, ¿a dónde vas? – le cuestionó cuando desapareció en la escalera.

Espera no tardaré y será mejor que te vistas – le pidió mientras Candy se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse mientras Terry se encerraba en la cocina, al parecer quería hablar con mas privacidad.

Pero…papá se que te veré pronto – murmuró lamentando lo que había hecho.

Mientras en la cocina, el castaño había cerrado la puerta y marco el teléfono de Albert.

Albert – lo llamó apenas cuando contestó su suegro del otro lado.

Terry, ¿pasa algo? ¿Candy se te escapó? – le cuestionó sonriendo.

No, es peor que eso, necesito que vengas y de paso te traigas a la policía o a George, Samuel también debería venir y los padres de Neil – al rubio se le borró la sonrisa cuando mencionó a todos los que deberían ir a verlo.

¿Pasa algo? ¿Candy está bien? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

Sí, pero no es ella – le contestó con cólera.

Entonces, me puedes decir ¿qué pasa? – comenzó a sonar preocupado.

Es Neil… - el castaño cerró el teléfono y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Candy.

Albert se quedó sorprendido, cerró el teléfono y comenzó a gritar, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

Dorothy, sabes ¿donde está George? – le cuestionó a la castaña.

¿Qué pasa Albert? – le preguntó Eleonor cuando oyó la desesperación en su voz.

Dime William, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó George muy calmado.

Puedes reunir a Samuel y pídele a Archie que vaya por los padres de Neil, por favor – le indicó tratando de tranquilizarse.

Sí claro, pero antes dime ¿qué pasa? – insistió el castaño.

No lo sé, pero me habló Terry y me pidió que los llevara a la cabaña.

¿Pasa algo Albert? – Eleonor sonaba preocupada.

Me habló Terry, algo ha pasado, pero no me quiso decir nada – soltó dando vueltas en el recibidor.

Te acompaño – sugirió ella.

Sí, tenemos que llamar a la policía también, George podrías encargarte de eso también por favor – sonaba preocupado.

¿Que pasa William? – preguntó Samuel que venía con la señora Elroy.

No lo sé Samuel, Terry pidió expresamente que sólo nos presentáramos cinco personas – aclaró él porque con Eleonor eran suficientes.

Está bien, bueno George cuando estén listos me avisas estaré en la biblioteca – se encaminó y Eleonor corrió para tomarle la mano, a lo cual el rubio solo le sonrió.

Albert estaba preocupado, qué habría hecho Neil si en realidad estaba en el hospital, Terry no era de las personas que hablara en plena luna de miel si no fuese importante y menos con tanta gente. Decidió hablar con su hija.

Candy contesta – oyó el repicar del teléfono celular.

Mientras en otro lado, Terry oía cómo sonaba el celular.

No contestes Candy, debe ser Albert – le pidió a ella.

Sí, es mi papá. ¿Qué hiciste Terry? – le cuestionó extrañada.

Lo correcto, no permitiré que ese desgraciado lo intente nuevamente – le advirtió sentándose a su lado.

Pero…no así – trató de fingir una sonrisa.

No le va a pasar nada, sólo tomaré precauciones – Terry le tomó la barbilla con la mano y su pulgar le acarició la mejilla.

Está bien, pero ven aquí. Abrázame – pidió ella un poco triste.

Sí mi amor, ésta vez te protegeré – la abrazo con infinita ternura.

Tengo tanto miedo Terry, los mensajes dan escalofríos y hablan de nosotros y de Neil – comentó ella en apenas un hilo de voz, tratando de contener el llanto.

Oíste los demás Candy… - cuestionó sin mirarla.

Sí, abrázame más fuerte mi amor, haz que el miedo se vaya, por favor – sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar quedamente.

No llores Candy, debes ser fuerte – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Te amo Terry – solo atinó a decir eso.

También te amo Candy, comemos – le limpio las lagrimas y bajaron a comer amenamente.

Pero vendrán – se detuvo al pie de la escalera.

Nos da tiempo, ellos llegarán casi al anochecer – afirmó el castaño.

En efecto, a las ocho de la noche habían llegado doce jinetes a la cabaña Andley, cada uno bajó de su caballo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Terry se encontraba cobijado en la sala y había prendido la chimenea horas antes. Cuando comenzaban a besarse oyeron un sonido en la puerta.

Toc, toc.

Espera mi amor voy a abrir – Tery se levantó a abrir.

Terry, podemos pasar – solicitó Albert, mientras todos ahí se quitaban las capuchas de las gabardinas y dejaban los fuetes en la entrada.

Por supuesto, Albert – Terry indicó que debían entrar.

Candy, ¿qué ha pasado? – la vio acurrucada en el sillón con los ojos llorosos.

Espero que Terry hable contigo papá – dijo ella cuando Terry después de haber invitado a los demás a sentarse, se dirigió con su esposa y le tomó la mano para besársela.

Por supuesto – dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba con Eleonor.

Candy – la instó a hablar la rubia mayor.

¡Hola, Eleonor! – simulando una sonrisa.

¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Samuel un tanto preocupado por el semblante de Terrence.

Creo que deberían de sentarse – los invitó nuevamente.

Por supuesto – Samuel volvió a sentarse.

Todos se observaban entre sí y a los recién esposos. Hasta que Terry decidió comenzar.

Albert, sé que Neil es tu sobrino y después de lo acontecido creo que deberíamos de tomar otras precauciones, a todos los aquí presentes les pido total discreción – los miro uno a uno.

Lord Grandchester, los señores de la policía no son de Londres, ellos pertenecen a la guardia real y tienen un código de honor para con los miembros de la realeza – justificó el honor de la guardia real.

Gracias Samuel, Candy, adelante – le pidió Terry.

Hoy encendí mi teléfono en la tarde, la mayoría eran felicitaciones de América, menos cinco llamadas hechas aquí en Escocia – informó la rubia bajando la mirada.

¿De quién eran Candy? – cuestionó Albert.

De…Neil – respondió la rubia mirándolos con lagrimas en los ojos.

Espera William, quizás también sean mensajes de felicitación – exclamó Shara.

No…exactamente. Esperen, lo encenderé – asintió Candy cuando de pronto fue interrumpida.

Espera Candy, Albert debemos advertirles, lo que escucharán no es muy agradable y tiene que ver con nuestra intimidad y con los deseos de ese bastardo, aún así ¿quieren escucharlo? – preguntó a todos los ahí presentes.

No – dijo Shara firmemente.

Siéntate Shara.

No lo haré, me voy, cómo es que ésta mujercita puede hablar así de mi hijo después de lo que le hizo – la señaló con rabia al haber sido informada días antes por Elisa que su hijo estaba por perder el otro testículo.

Guardias, deténganla – ordenó Terrence, a lo cual los guardias se pararon y aprisionaron y sentaron a Shara.

He dicho que me voy – protestó ella en desacuerdo.

No, no lo hará señora, no entiende que su hijo está enfermo, necesita ayuda, consentirlo más sólo lo perjudicará, quédese donde está – Terry le ordenó.

Es necesario este teatrito William – cuestionó molesto John.

Lo es John, se que te está afectando pero es necesario, Candy continua – le pidió a su hija.

Está bien, subiré el volumen.

_Eh…hola Candy, supongo que ahora estás en sus brazos, que envidia tengo, los brazos que deberían estar tocándote y colocándote entre el deseo de poseerte y el apetito voraz de la erección debería ser el mío, no sabes cuánto te deseo Candy, aun no puedo creer que ese te haya poseído antes que yo, te juro que no descansaré hasta que seas mía…aún estoy en el hospital tratando de salvar lo único que me queda de hombría, pero nada más salgo y te cumpliré mi propuesta, sueña conmigo y no dejes que ese siga teniendo sexo contigo porque se arrepentirá._

No puede ser… ese maldito, maldito seas Neil – se levantó Albert vociferando, Samuel lo entendía era su hija la que estaba en peligro, pero debía calmarlo, ya que no podía perder el control en la situación de estrés en la que se encontraba Candy.

Calma señor Andley. El siguiente Candy – con la mirada le pidió que continuase.

_No resisto más, ardo en deseos de penetrarte y oír como gimes mi amada Candy, quiero que me pidas más, te lo daré porque ese esposo no te sirve ni para uno, quiero morder tus senos y arrancarte un sonoro gemido, pide más Candy, aaahhh…- terminó el segundo mensaje con el aparente sonido de una descarga de excitación que seguramente le había provocado una masturbación. _

Terry se había levantado, daba vueltas en el pasillo.

Terry, ten calma, siéntate – le pidió Eleonor.

Lord Grandchester, no ha oído los demás mensajes – le cuestionó Samuel.

No…sólo el primero – justificó él.

Tenga paciencia. Candy adelante – le pidió a la rubia que continuase.

_Con que tienes apagado el teléfono, a estas horas ya te habrás convertido en mujer, lo malo es que no lo experimentaste conmigo mi amor, pero te aceptaré aunque ese te haya tocado. Haré algo mejor, lo haremos con lujuria y pasión enfrente de él. Ahora no habrá caballos que se interpongan, sabías que tu padre me golpeó en la boda, esa también me la cobraré, nadie sabía que tenía una hija y cuando te conocí eras sólo una Johnson, no una Andley como yo, desde que te vi, te deseé, pero no, debías escoger una vara alta, un duque, un egocéntrico Grandchester y lo que es más importante un bastardo, si bastardo porque él me robó lo que más quería, a ti Candy. Cómo me reiré, Albert no sabe a quién le perdonó la vida, a Elisa pudo haberla amedrentado, pero no tengo porque cumplir sus órdenes, a ella no la bajó de mujerzuela y haré lo mismo contigo, primero te violaré como lo hizo con mi hermana y luego te haré mía delicadamente, pero te acordarás Candy, te acordarás de quién te hizo mujer fui yo, no ese suave de Grandchester – con estas palabras terminó el mensaje, Albert soltó un bufido y Terry colocó su brazo en la chimenea._

Terry…- lo llamó Candy.

El siguiente Candy – la apuró Samuel ya que veía que con cada palabra dicha en esos mensajes ella se desmoronaba tal cual migaja de pan.

No puedo, toma Terry – le soltó el teléfono y se recogió sobre el sillón, abrazándose a sí misma, entonces Terry accionó el siguiente mensaje.

_Hola princesa, sé que ahora estarás descansando, sabes ayer me encontré a Mickel en el hospital y platicamos de ti, otro estúpido que se enamoró de ti, que escondido lo tenía y tú ramera, cómo le dabas alas con tu encantos. ¿Cuándo crees que pensabas decírmelo? Ahora que lo pienso, si lo traes así es que algo le diste. Dime, él fue quién te desfloró antes que Terry, ¡ay pobre muchacho! Eres un durazno mordido, pero qué durazno, déjame adivinar, debajo del vestido no traías nada, por eso querían huir. Me estoy saboreando tu humedad, qué rica estás Candy y a que Terry no sabe lo que te pasó, lástima que tu estúpido caballo se interpusiera entre tú y mi ansiedad – _nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban.

Falta poco calma – pidió Samuel.

_Bueno perra no piensas contestar, yo aquí dejándote mensajes y tu tirándote a Grandchester, dime ¿qué te dijo? Se dio cuenta que te habías entregado a otro, Mickel está feliz de ser tu amigo. Dime ¿qué hacia Samuel Harrison en la fiesta? Te hizo condesa por el pago de tus favores, pobre vejete, si ya ni puede. Veamos saben que eras una perdida mujerzuela Candice Andley, que se ofrece a cualquier postor, que abre las piernas sin pensar en el cornudo de tu esposo, pues te informaré algo, yo sí lo sé y ésta me la pagarás hasta que seas mía, completamente mía – comenzó a reírse._

Candy…- la llamó Albert ya que ella había comenzado a temblar.

Mi amor, no te hará daño te lo prometo – le dijo Terry sin dejar de abrazarla.

No quiero seguir escuchando… - colocó su rostro en su pecho.

¿Hay más? – cuestionaron todos.

Sí hay más, pero no quiero escucharlos, no por favor Terry no quiero – se dejo caer en su pecho y de pronto todo se desvaneció.

No, no lo harás…Candy – la llamó sin obtener respuesta.

Rápido Albert, llevémosla arriba – le indicó Eleonor, ayudando a Terry con su peso.

Eleonor vamos – la apuró el rubio.

Caballeros, escucharemos los otros mensajes, debemos tener pruebas contundentes de la acusación que se quiera levantar – sugirió Samuel invitando a los demás a sentarse.

Por supuesto – señaló John para después sentarse.

Candy despierta, mi amor – le tocaba el rostro sin obtener respuesta.

Terry ve por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, está debajo del lavabo del baño de invitados – le señaló Albert.

Enseguida – fue corriendo por el botiquín.

Albert – lo miró y notaba la mirada furiosa de su novia.

Eleonor, mi hija, ese bastardo se ha atrevido a ofenderla, cada vez que escuchaba una palabra de su boca mi mente vagaba en ese día en la que no la pude defender – estaba molesto, furioso y preocupado.

No te preocupes Albert, vamos hay que arroparla y antes quitarle el vestido – sugirió ella.

De acuerdo iré abajo, veré como debemos proceder – señaló él.

Por supuesto – le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y Albert bajó rápidamente.

Mamá, aquí tienes – entró apurado Terry proporcionándole el botiquín.

Anda Terry, ayúdame a desnudarla – Terry y Eleonor la mudaron de ropa por un camisón y algunas frazadas para pasar la noche.

Si madre, te ayudo – le respondió el sin chistar.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Los oyeron todos? – cuestionó Albert a Samuel.

Los demás no son muy importantes, son meras masturbaciones del muchacho, antes que nada, ¿cómo está la condesa? – preguntó Samuel preocupado.

Bien, ha sufrido un desmayo. La Duquesa Grandchester la está atendiendo. ¿Que ocurrirá señor Harrison? – cuestionaba al hombre preocupado.

Bueno, como usted sabrá esto es muy delicado, hay dos maneras de hacerlo. Que los condes imputen una demanda en su contra o que la reina intervenga, en ambas la reina se va a enterar por muchas situaciones – explicó él un tanto aliviado.

¿Algo menos drástico? - pidió Albert.

Hace un momento me comuniqué con James Strathon para que me devolviera la llamada, le hice un encargo, apostaré a cuatro guardias en el hospital que arrestarán y cuidarán al joven Leagan, de igual forma en el cambio de guardia se lo informarán a la reina, pero eso nos dará tiempo de que la condesa se encuentre mejor y que tengamos audiencia en un par de días – le comentó al rubio.

¿No hay otra forma de hacer esto, William? – preguntó un triste John.

No está en mis manos John – le confirmó Albert.

Podemos retirarnos – pidió John al ver la negativa de Samuel.

Bueno, si James, gracias. Los guardias están este momento saliendo, llegarán al hospital en una media hora – confirmó Samuel.

Gracias Samuel – le agradecieron los rubios al amigo de Terry.

De nada, tengo que irme, el camino a Londres es más largo con la nieve, así que debo apresurarme y tratar de detener esta bomba lo más que se pueda. Me despide de la condesa, William, Duquesa – se despidió con un saludo de mano y Samuel hizo una reverencia a Eleonor.

De su parte, le informaré el estado de mi hija, gracias por todo – agradeció amablemente.

De nada, señores con su permiso, guardias síganme – le ordeno a dos de ellos y los demás se quedaron por ordenes explicitas de Albert antes de que llegaran los Leagan a la Villa Andley.

Estarás contento William, meterás a la cárcel a tu propio sobrino – Shara lo acusó vilmente.

Lo siento Shara, Candy es mi hija y ya sabrán quién es más importante para mí – recalcó lo último.

William, podemos retirarnos – pidió John.

Sí John y no se preocupen, un guardia los seguirá para que no vayan a avisarle a Neil – les informó, a lo cual John sólo bajó el rostro mientras que Shara replicaba.

¿Desconfías de nosotros? – cuestionó Shara.

De John no, de ti sí, finalmente eres su madre, no es así – le rebatió.

La tía abuela, no lo permitirá – gritó ella.

Pero dada la casualidad, de que ella no se meterá en este asunto porque la reina lo sabrá muy pronto y podría tener complicaciones por acoso sobre tu hijo, así que sabrás lo que haces – le advirtió colérico.

Shara guarda silencio y vámonos, deja de decir tonterías que la situación de Neil no es buena – la jaló para que no importunara tanto a Albert, John estaba consciente de que no había educado adecuadamente a su hijo, asi que habría que dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

Esto es imperdonable – vociferó ella al ver que su marido se dejaba mangonear por Albert.

Que tengan buen camino – se despidió de ellos.

Albert – lo llamó Terry.

¿Cómo está Candy? – preguntó Albert preocupado en demasía.

Dormida, le tuvimos que administrar un tranquilizante, no dejaba de llorar. Es la primera vez que la veo así – le dijo en un tono diferente.

Debió traer recuerdos de ese día Terry, la siento mortificada – se tomó el pecho.

¿Qué pasará? – preguntó Terry tranquilo, ya que él sabía que entre ellos dos había información demasiado extraña como para tratar de entenderlo.

Dime Terry, ¿qué quieres hacer? – cuestionó el rubio.

Te mentiría si te dijera que no quiero molerlo a golpes, pero Candy compartió conmigo esto, fue difícil contenerme ante tanta barbaridad, lo más difícil fue decírmelo y ella cumplió, yo debo cumplir también mi parte – le comentó él sobre su intención.

¿Qué cosa dices? – preguntó él admirado.

Me hizo prometerle que no me enojaría y que no le haría nada – soltó lamentándose de haberlo hecho.

Pues sí, pero eso fue por tu cuenta, yo no seré tan benévolo, ya no – resolvió Albert.

En cualquier decisión que tengas que hacer, te apoyo – le coloco la mano en el hombro.

Bueno Terry, sabes que si Samuel estuvo aquí oyendo los mensajes, la reina se enterará en un par de días – le informó el rubio.

Lo sé, además con el nombramiento de su majestad creo que Samuel ordenará que arresten a Neil – advirtió Terry.

Así es, los llamarán a comparecer. ¿Lo harás? – cuestionó Albert inquieto.

Lo decidirá Candy, no sé cómo le afecte esto- comentó Terry.

Terry…lo siento – pidió disculpas.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó intrigado.

Siento haber inmiscuido a todas estas personas en su intimidad – refirió Albert.

Prefiero eso, a que ese malnacido se aproveche de nuestro buen corazón, bueno del tuyo – le echó una indirecta.

Capté la idea. Terry… podríamos quedarnos aquí, ya es muy noche para andar en el camino – le pidió al castaño tallándose los ojos con sus dedos.

Por supuesto, encenderé la chimenea del cuarto de invitados, dile a mi madre que le prestaré ropa de dormir de Candy para que se mude, a ti una de las mías; les llevaré más frazadas – le informó en lo que Albert iba a donde le indicó, debía ir primero a la cocina a poner agua caliente para el té y después subiría a encender la chimenea.

¿Está bien? – preguntó Terry.

¡Terry! ¡Me asustaste! – Eleonor casi salta del susto.

No te preocupes mamá, a Candy no le molestará nada de esto, sólo deja que se recupere y volverá a ser la de antes – le informó un Terry optimista. Por cierto, Albert te espera en la habitación de huéspedes.

¡Terry! – respondió sonrojada.

Hijo gracias, ten cuidado, ya está profundamente dormida – le informó para que no la despertase.

Lo sé madre, toma, es un camisón de Candy y dale esto a Albert, se quedarán juntitos ésta noche – le hizo burla.

De acuerdo, déjame cambiarme – comenzó a entrar en el vestidor cuando su hijo la llamó.

Aquí no, en el de huéspedes, Albert fue a dejar los caballos en el establo y regresará muy frío, en la mesa de noche les puse té caliente y unas frazadas por si sufren de frio, aunque lo dudo – siguió con la broma mientras su madre se sonrojaba.

Pero Terry…- protestó ella.

No te preocupes mamá, sólo quiero que seas feliz y con Albert lo eres – la abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hijo mío, no me apenes – le pidió escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Sólo ve, te está esperando y nada de mordidas ¡eh! – le advirtió el sonriente y ella solo atino a salir corriendo de allí sin antes agradecerle.

Gracias – mencionó y se fue cerrando la puerta.

De nada mamá – exclamó fuertemente y comenzó a reír.

Candy, te protegeré con mi vida – se quedo observándola demasiado tiempo y después de cambiarse la ropa de dormir se metió con su esposa a la cama, la cual la abrazó para quedarse dormido.

La rubia dormía tranquilamente, su sueño era apacible, en el sueño se divertía con Clin y Puppet, como cada día de su vida en las praderas de Escocia cercanas a la villa. Terry hacía horas que se había levantado y Candy apenas abría los ojos, desorientada tratando de enfocar la habitación que para su gusto tenía demasiada luz. Hasta que vio un cuerpo asoleándose con algunos rayos que se asomaban.

Se incorporó y dejó caer su cabello ensortijado en la almohada.

Terry – lo llamó.

Mi amor, ¿como estas? – le cuestionó sin moverse de la marquesina que estaba en la ventana.

Bien solo que dormí mucho – señaló ella. ¿Todos se fueron? – preguntó enrarecida.

No, nuestros padres están aquí – señaló él.

¡Ah! Y ¿qué haces? – le cuestionó extrañada.

Aún ¿tienes sueño? – le devolvió la pregunta al ver que no abría los ojos completamente.

Algo, ¿donde están? – re cuestionó la rubia.

En la habitación de huéspedes. Ven amor, camina hasta acá – la llamó con un ademán.

¡Ay esta helado el piso! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ves? – caminó hacia él y se subió con él a la marquesina.

Mira Candy, ¿no es hermoso? – cuestionó incesantemente.

¡Maravilloso! – ella no podía creerlo.

Pero ¿qué es lo que ves realmente? – se preguntó más a ella misma.

Un nuevo amanecer para ti, mi vida – sonrió abrazándola.

Terry, tengo sueño – bostezó ella.

Duerme princesa, te arroparé en mi pecho y cuidaré tu sueño – le comentó abrazándola y cubriéndola del frio con la frazada que tenia encima de él.

Una vez más, Terry sentía que todo el odio que tenía hacia Neil se evaporaba al tener a su princesa entre sus brazos, cuidándole el sueño y viendo ese hermoso amanecer, supo que a partir de ahora su vida se llenaría de felicidad.

Continuará…

Bueno chicas sé que me ausenté un tiempo, pero esto del fallecimiento de mi Mona no me dio cuartel y recién comencé a escribir nuevamente, les actualizo con un mega capítulo y por supuesto la historia se pone interesante. Saludos y feliz lectura.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXV**

**Prisioneros**

Samuel había llegado al hospital esa madrugada, una escolta de guardias reales se encontraban apostados afuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Neil. El estaba inquieto ya que seguía mandándole mensajes a Candy, se había quedado taciturno y comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando vibró su teléfono, era un mensaje, pero no reconocía el número, por lo cual sólo lo abrió.

_Neil, sal inmediatamente del hospital corres un gran riesgo, un amigo._

Ante esta advertencia se colocó la bata, sus pantuflas y salió hacia el pasillo cuando fue interceptado por Samuel Harrison.

Va a algún lado joven Leagan – cuestionó Samuel alegre por la cara que había puesto Neil.

Eh… iba por una taza de té señor Harrison – soltó de golpe comenzando a caminar.

¿Por qué no lo pidió con el servicio? – sugirió el hombre.

Es que tienen…mucho trabajo y pues me haría bien caminar – respondió casi ecuánime.

Que considerado de su parte joven Leagan, guardias arréstenlo – ordenó enérgico Samuel.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué señor Harrison? – preguntó él nervioso.

En nombre de la reina, se le acusa de acoso a la Condesa Grandchester – soltó Samuel con una sonrisa.

Pero qué patrañas son esas, no he hecho nada, suéltenme, se los ordeno – demandó Neil colérico.

Esperen ¿qué pasa aquí? – intervino un hombre con bata blanca.

El Señor Neil Leagan queda arrestado en nombre de la reina, guardias arréstenlo – ordenó a los guardias reales mientras se colocaban alrededor de Neil.

Un momento, aquí el médico del señor Leagan soy yo, así que se queda – pidió el galeno a Samuel.

Lo siento, el señor Leagan ha cometido una falta a la corona, por lo que quedará confinado en la Torre de Londres, el médico de la prisión lo atenderá, de eso no cabe duda – bufó Samuel.

Pero es imperdonable – protestó el Doctor Robson.

Lo siento, son órdenes explicitas de la corona, llévenselo – ordenó e hizo una reverencia encaminándose a la salida del nosocomio.

Doctor Robson, llame a mi tío, a mi madre, a quién sea…quítenme las manos de encima, no pueden arrestarme – pretextó el joven sumamente enojado.

Lo siento señor Leagan, los verá a todos en el juicio – le soltó riéndose.

¿Cuál juicio? – pregunto extrañado.

El de usted, por supuesto – repitió.

¡Noooooooo, suéltenme, suéltenme! – gritaba sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

A callar, llévenselo – ordenó y lo subieron a la camioneta, esposado y con tan sólo una bata encima.

Buenas noches, perdone por la hora, pero debo hablar con el señor John Leagan – dijo Samuel tomando el teléfono y marcando hacia el hogar parental.

Enseguida señor – oyó del otro lado.

Momentos después, John se había levantado, tomaba la llamada que el doctor Robson había hecho a su casa para avisarle que se habían llevado a Niel; John se limitó a mirar a su esposa.

Bueno, si doctor, si gracias, hasta luego – sólo cruzaron un par de palabras y colgaron.

¿Ya sucedió? – se limitó a preguntarle a su esposo.

Sí, se lo llevaron preso – dijo esto en un susurro.

John tienes que hacer algo, mi niño – soltó un sollozo lastimero.

Ya es mayor de edad, él sabía en lo que se metía, así que nada puedo hacer, sólo contrataré a un abogado, ya que tu hijo se ha encargado de quedar mal con todos – le aclaró tomando su bata y colocándosela.

Esa maldita mujer, se le convirtió en una obsesión – acusó a Candice disgustada.

Sí mujer, pero él tiene la culpa, si el esposo de Candice no hubiese sido un duque no pasaría de una llamada de atención o de que no se acercara, pero… - dijo pensativo.

¡Maldito Grandchester! – insultó al que no se encontraba ahí.

Cállate Shara, tu hijo es el único culpable – terminó diciendo.

John mi hijo, no mi hijo – se levantó para dejarse caer al sentir el dolor de imaginar a Niel encerrado.

Sí Shara, es el resultado de mi falta de carácter y tu consentimiento, eso es lo que nos merecemos – bufó John sabiendo lo que había ocurrido con su hijo.

Sólo nos queda Elisa – comentó Shara.

En efecto mujer, ahora espero que hagas lo que Albert dijo, porque es lo mejor para ella, al menos estará con nosotros – recalcó lo último.

Papá, papá…Niel… - dijo entrando de golpe y sin pedir permiso, vio a su madre desconsolada en el piso y a su padre caminando rápidamente hacia la biblioteca cuando Elisa abría la boca para reclamarle a sus padres.

¿Qué pasa Elisa? – preguntó su madre al darse cuenta que estaba parada en la puerta.

Mi hermano está en la cárcel y ustedes tan tranquilos – reclamó exaltada.

Eso le enseñará a ser hombre – comentó su padre siguiendo su camino.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso papá? Niel es tu hijo – exclamó sorprendida.

Sí, pero pensó que por ser sobrino de William, se le pasaría por alto esa ofensa – exclamó su padre harto de la plática.

Papá, ¿cómo puedes hacernos esto? – le gritó a su padre.

Debí hacer esto y mucho más antes, así que espero que no lo ayudes porque podría resultar peor, queda claro – él respondió encolerizado y determinante.

Sí papa – Elisa acabó asintiendo.

¡Ah por cierto! Queda estrictamente prohibido visitar a Candice Andley – agregó en el mismo tono.

Ella es la culpable – reprochó Shara.

No, tu hermano es el culpable, me escuchaste. Ahora puedes retirarte – la mandó a su habitación.

Sí papá…madre – le pidió ayuda a Shara.

Ve a tu habitación Elisa – ante esta respuesta Elisa observó que su madre ya no era la misma mujer.

Sí mamá – accedió y se refugió en su habitación, su destino estaba escrito.

Shara largó a llorar toda la madrugada, John se fue a la biblioteca, pensando en lo que había hecho mal, en qué se había equivocado, Niel, si lo encontraban culpable qué sería de él, se quedaría a purgar condena en Londres y su familia, William debería de ayudarlo, pero sus socios, que mala publicidad para sus clientes, en qué estaba pensando Niel cuando se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de esos mensajes, no, no pensaba, concluyó.

Esas y mil ideas más estaban en su mente cuando lo habían descubierto los primeros rayos del sol. Shara ya llevaba tiempo dormida, Elisa no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba atada de manos y no podrían hacer nada, sólo quedaba esperar.

Mientras en la Villa Andley, Albert y Eleonor se encontraban desayunando en completo silencio.

¿Habrán amanecido bien? – cuestionó Eleonor sacándolo del mutismo en el que se encontraba.

Supongo que sí, la verdad no quiero interrumpirlos y Candy debe de estar despejándose del efecto del sedante – puntualizó el rubio.

Es cierto, ¿aún sigues preocupado? – preguntó intentando saber qué le ocurría.

Sí, no pude dormir en toda la noche y apenas salió el alba, me quise regresar para no interrumpirlos, pero algo no me gusta de esto – confirmó sus sospechas.

Tío, tío, ya viste las noticias – corrió Archie hasta el comedor sin saludar.

No Archie ¿qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio ante aquella falta de respeto hacia Eleonor.

Buenos días, buen provecho – saludó al sentir la mirada de su tío sobre él.

Gracias Archie, ¿pasa algo en las noticias? – preguntó mirando su plato de fruta.

Sí, ahorita les traigo el televisor portátil – se fue corriendo y a los pocos minutos Archie y Stear entraron corriendo como cuando eran apenas unos chiquillos y le querían enseñar algún invento nuevo. Listo Stear – cuestionó a su hermano esperando su aprobación.

Sí, sí claro – dio el sí y encendió el televisor.

_En la madrugada de ayer el señor Niel Leagan Andley fue arrestado y encarcelado por acoso a la Condesa Candice White Grandchester Andley, hija del empresario William Andley, quién contrajo matrimonio en fechas recientes. El señor Leagan estaba internado en el hospital por una lesión en la ingle, según fuentes cercanas, el señor Leagan no entiende no será apoyado por el Patriarca del Clan Andley. Las visitas en la Torre de Londres han sido restringidas y la única que se le permite, es la de su abogado._

Tenía que salir hoy – dejó los cubiertos en el plato y se toco las sienes con ambas manos.

¿Lo sabían? – cuestionó Archie.

Archie, créeme cuando te digo que se lo merece – dijo muy quedito.

¡William! – lo llamó la señora Elroy.

Tu tía mi amor – recordó Eleonor que ella aún no sabía nada.

Se me había olvidado. Mande tía – respondió fingiendo demencia.

Cómo es posible que sigas ahí sentado – expresó molesta su tía.

Pues no puedo desayunar parado – trató de bromear de momento.

William, no te hagas el gracioso. Deberías estar ayudando al pobre de Niel – entró al comedor.

No lo haré – dijo de último.

¿Cómo dices? – cuestionó al oír tal agravio en contra de sus deseos.

Que no lo haré, él se metió solo en esto - reafirmó.

Debes hablar con Candice – le exigió.

No lo haré, no puedo hacer nada – se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su fruta.

¿Por qué? – preguntó de golpe.

Porque los Grandchester son ahora condes, espero que sepas qué significa eso – mencionó viéndola tragar despacio.

¡La corona! – susurró bastante sorprendida.

Si la corona, no puedo meter las manos por Niel – estaba absolutamente muy mortificada.

¡La familia William! – exclamó su tía.

Lo siento tía, pero el enfermo ese de tu sobrino estaba acosando a mi hija, así que Terry…- se vio interrumpido.

Voy hablar con él – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Será mejor que no. Él sólo decidió no meterse – agregó cuando estaba por comerse un poco de manzana.

Entonces…te has atrevido a acusar a Niel – dijo sorprendida ante la actitud de su propio sobrino.

No ha sido necesario – sonrió sin pensarlo.

No entiendo William, sólo castígalo, pero prisión… en Londres – exclamó ella pues de tan sólo pensarlo le parecía un error.

No está en mis manos, fin del asunto – informó tomando un sorbo de café.

Pues no lo permitiré y si estas pensando en no ponerle abogado, lo haré yo – declaró furibunda.

Ya tiene, así que mejor búscale un sacerdote – propuso él y se levantó de la mesa.

¿Para qué? – cuestionó confundida.

Para que confiese todos sus pecados – comentó retirándose.

Es por Candice ¿verdad? – cuestionó dudosa de la respuesta.

Sí, Eleonor vamos. Chicos luego los veo, necesitamos estar descansados para lo que viene – advirtió preocupado.

Sí Albert – asintió ella y lo siguió tomándole la mano.

William Andley alto ahí, no te permito que me dejes con la palabra en la boca. Soy más importante que tu hija – advirtió ella.

No Albert, no lo tomes en cuenta, vamos – susurró Eleonor sin poder contener lo que seguía después de esa aseveración.

No Eleonor, esto ha llegado hasta donde quería evitarlo. Tía, no eres nadie, mi hija es lo más importante para mí, más importante que tú y que todos los demás, a ese bastardo de tu sobrino lo juzgarán por no saber ser hombre y de eso me encargaré yo. Con su permiso – se fue de ahí encolerizado y harto de la misma platica, lo había tomado con calma, pero eso era demasiado, hasta para él.

William a mi no me vas hablar así – gritó Elroy, aún sin poder creerlo.

¿Qué ha dicho? Hablarte así, cómo señora Elroy, le hablaré como usted se lo merece; por usted, por usted Josephine murió sola, lo sabía. Por el buen nombre de su familia y yo, su sobrino adorado, sufrió esa perdida y a usted no le importó o sí. Pues ahora le digo que como Joe murió sola porque nunca tuvo mi apoyo y menos el de usted, así le pasará a su sobrino, Niel morirá sólo porque él se lo buscó y esa es mi última palabra.

Pero puedes ayudarlo, si Terrence no hizo nada y tú sí, entonces sólo necesitamos hablar con él y ya – pidió su ayuda.

No – fue su determinante respuesta.

¿Por qué no? – cuestionó Elroy como última ayuda de Albert.

Porque la orden judicial la hizo Samuel Harrison – soltó él a punto del llanto.

¿Qué has dicho? – cuestionó Elroy asombrada.

Samuel estaba presente cuando llamó Niel, lo siento tía, esto ocurrirá como Niel decidió que pasara, luego la veo – salió rápidamente, seguido por Eleonor.

No, por favor William – sólo emitió esa frase.

Tía, ayuda, un médico – la auxilió Archie.

Dorothy llama al doctor Robson – pidió Stear apurándola.

Hay que llevarla a su habitación – ordenó Archie.

Albert, espera – pidió Eleonor.

No, no Eleonor, no puedo, no sabes cómo me siento, no puedo, no me lo pidas – gritaba de cólera y comenzó a llorar.

Albert, ya tranquilo, ven – lo tomó de la mano y este se dejó caer.

No puedo con esto, no puedo, te imaginas el terror de Candy, quisiera saber que siente, no me dice cómo ayudarla, ¿por qué no me lo dice? – le reprochó a ella, dejándola sin habla.

Albert, mi amor, no puedes ayudarla – le aclaró ella.

¿Por qué? Acaso no me tiene confianza – reclamó el hecho de que estuviese ahora casada.

No, no Albert, no puede decirte nada, porque no tiene nada, lo de ayer sólo fue…bueno sólo se le pasó un poco la mano a tu sobrino, pero ella es fuerte, créeme, lo he visto – comentó la rubia sonriendo.

¿Por qué me duele tanto? El pasado me duele tanto, pero fui un cobarde, ¿por qué no hice esto antes? Eleonor yo la amaba, ¿por qué no pude defenderla? – largó a llorar.

Bueno mi amor, el pasado te duele porque no fue tu tía, ni su padre ni nadie más quién estuvo en tu contra, fuiste tú mismo, quizás debas pensar realmente lo que Joe quería, ella sólo quería amarte y tú no quisiste, siempre estaba tu tía o su padre, ella al venir siguiéndote dejó de tener miedo y tú siempre lo tuviste – comentó Eleonor con cariño.

Si, es verdad. Joe terminó odiándome – susurró al percatarse que Eleonor lo había puesto en su lugar.

No a ti, a tu miedo mi amor. Ahora ven, vamos a que descanses y hay que prepararse, tú lo dijiste – afirmó su petición anterior a la riña con su tía.

Si por supuesto, vamos – se levantó y se dejó consentir por Eleonor.

Mientras en la cabaña, Terry había colocado a Candy en la cama, aún seguía bajo el efecto de los sedantes, después de dejarla durmiendo, bajó hacer el desayuno, levantó la cocina y lo que había en la mesa, después subió con el desayuno, pero al entrar a la habitación Candy no estaba en la cama, dejó el desayuno en la mesita de noche y comenzó a buscarla.

Candy, ¿dónde estás? – cuestionó en voz alta.

Aquí – le indicó dónde.

Y ¿qué haces ahí? Dime ¿te sientes bien? – cuestionó preocupado al ver el semblante de su esposa.

No, no me siento nada bien – volteó para ver borroso a su esposo.

¿Qué tienes amor? Candice, mi amor, Candiiiccceee… - la llamó. Bueno, bueno…. ¡Maldición…! - había llamado al hospital más cercano para que vinieran a ver a Candy, pero la llamada se había cortado. Bueno Albert – no le quedó de otra que llamar nuevamente a su suegro.

¿Qué pasa Terry? ¿Es Niel? – cuestionó ansioso.

No, es Candy, estaba por bañarse y se desmayó, no reacciona, ya le puse sales y no reacciona, Albert ven por favor – pidió el castaño esperando respuesta.

Espera Terry, Mickel está aquí, lo llevaré a la cabaña – le informó el rubio cortando la llamada.

Media hora más tarde.

¿Cómo está? – preguntó Mickel sin pedir permiso.

Aún no vuelve en sí – le informó siendo detenido por Albert.

Terry espera, deja que Mickel la revise – situación que no le gustó para nada.

Bueno – respondió renuente.

Ambos hombres estaban taciturnos, pero no habría de qué preocuparse. Terry fue hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones y después de media hora, Mickel salió y se topó de frente con él.

¿Como esta? ¿Ya despertó? – preguntó cansinamente, mientras Albert subía rápido sin pedir ninguna explicación.

Terry, no sé cómo decirte esto. Candy está bien dentro de lo común – comenzó explicándole.

Común, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – cuestionó extrañado.

Bueno me refiero a que el estrés de estas últimas semanas le ha afectado, así que...- se vio interrumpido por Terry.

¿Mickel qué pasa? – lo apuró Terry.

Albert, Terry, Candy necesita mucho amor y desahogar sus frustraciones en algo o alguien – trató de ser lo más claro.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – sonaba extraño ya que en lo que menos pensaba era en eso precisamente.

Debo advertirte que las próximas cuatro semanas serás prisionero de tu esposa – no pudo evitar sonreírle para que entendiera.

Jajajaja Terry, pero que cara pones, me voy esto será incómodo para mí – comentó Albert al darse cuenta de que el tema que tocarían era muy personal.

No te entiendo, podrías ser más claro – le pidió Terry.

¡Ay Terry! ¡No tienes cuatro años! – exclamó él comenzando a bajar los peldaños hacia la entrada.

No te entiendo, dime más claramente – pidió Terry exasperado.

Bueno, para ser más claro, Candy necesita tener relaciones para evitar el estrés – soltó lo más claro y rápido que pudo – sintiéndose algo incómodo.

¿Sexuales? – inquirió el castaño.

¿Conoces otras? – susurró soltando una risilla. Al menos que conozcas otras que tengan que ver contigo – fincó el tema.

Este no, eso creo. Bueno y ¿qué más? – no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse, tocó temas más seguros.

Con eso es más que suficiente – argumentó Mickel.

Aunque puedes saber que necesitas que la consientan y cosas por el estilo – agregó el galeno.

¿Puedo pasar a verla? – miró hacia el piso sin detenerse a ver el rostro de Mickel.

Por supuesto y no te preocupes, conocemos el camino, Albert vámonos – los dos hombres salieron comenzando a reír y dándole las gracias por haber venido.

Candice ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó oyendo lo que aquellos decían de él y de su actitud infantil, como si no fuese un hombre hecho y derecho.

Mejor aunque el médico me dio permiso de hacerte mi esclavo – sonrió ella atrayéndolo.

¿De verdad? A mí también, dice que necesitas esto – le dio un beso en la mano. Y esto – le dio otro beso en el brazo -. Y mucho después, esto – un suave y largo beso en los labios, comenzando asi lo que habían dejado de lado el día anterior. Te amo princesa – susurró en sus labios cuando por sorpresa le mordió levemente el seno derecho haciendo una sola cosa, despertando su deseo lentamente al emitir su nombre.

Terry…

Candy y Terry no podrían vivir más alejados el uno del otro, habían cumplido una vez más las órdenes del médico y no querían oír que les repetían que amarse era lo mejor para el estrés de su esposa, por lo que ese día y esa noche y los demás días vivirían sólo para admirarse, para entregarse y para estar juntos, como el día en que decidieron unir sus vidas.

Continuará…

Bueno otro capítulo pequeñas, gracias por las porras, pero apenas comenzamos con Niel, no se me apresuren. Gracias por los reviews aunque son demasiados pocos, no sean así, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen reviews? ¡Bua! ¡Feliz lectura!


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXVI**

**Deseos**

Cuando se despertaron, Terry se había dado cuenta de que era Navidad, Candy se encontraba profundamente dormida, en sus brazos y él descansaba entre el espacio que formaba su clavícula y el hombro; no podía soportarlo ni un momento más, desde que Mickel la había revisado y a él le hubiese recomendado amarla, el obedeció al pie de la letra. Por lo que, deslizó la mano sobre el flanco izquierdo de su esposa hasta tomar el centro de su flor, dándole al mismo tiempo pequeños besos en los hombros y suaves giros, hicieron que ella comenzara a moverse, pegando su cuerpo al de su amado, frotando su trasero para provocar su excitación, logrando con esto que ella entrelazara sus piernas con las de él, esperando como reacción que metiera su rodilla en la parte ardiente de su mujer. De pronto, se oyó un gemido ahogado por parte de él, cuando su esposa se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo con ojos embravecidos por la pasión, despertando recién del sueño, ya que desde hacía unos cuantos días se limitaban a realizar un par de cosas y en ocasiones ni salían de la cama.

¡Hola! – saludó ella besando la barbilla de Terry.

¡Hola…! ¿Por qué me has despertado? – le reclamó desperezándose.

Porque te deseo – la beso sin dejar de tocarla.

Terry deberías dejarme dormir un poco más, hace días que no vemos el sol – sonrió y le dio otro beso.

No es necesario, dime que no quieres esto – bajó el rostro hasta uno de sus senos y lo atrapo succionándolo fervientemente.

Te…rry, eso es una trampa – se quejó ella entre un gemido y otro, tratando de pegarse más a su esposo.

Dime que no deseas esto – tocó el centro de su flor sin aviso y ella correspondió tomando su falo erecto y dándole un suave masaje.

Mi amor, ¡qué caliente estás! – exclamó ella.

Y deseoso, no lo sientes – lo arrimó hacia ella.

Mi amor, se puede saber ¿qué estás esperando? – lo instó ella ansiosa.

Solo esperaba escuchar eso – le dijo mientras se colocaba de lado y la penetraba ocasionando una ola de gemidos subsecuentes.

Candy ahora era decidida, lo miraba, lo disfrutaba y le exigía demasiado cuando se encontraba entre sus brazos, Terry se había liberado de la prisión de su alma, desde que había tomado el ducado decidió no tener más amantes, dejar la vida libertina que había llevado y volverse casi monje; era por ello que había terminado con Georgianna, no quería nada de ella, ni de ninguna mujer. Ahora que era duque, su mujer debía ser lo que definía el protocolo o simplemente lo que él buscaba, aunque no tuviera algo definido, sabría que no debería de buscarla, ella legaría hasta el sin necesidad de invitaciones hasta que fue invitado a la exposición de su amiga madame Clawson. Había quedado maravillado por esa linda mujer, de la que no sabía nada, de lo que nadie sabía nada; así que en ese momento formuló un deseo, uno que lo volvió a la realidad cuando Candy había llegado al clímax, obteniendo un orgasmo desenfrenado, al cual él también llegó tan sólo unos segundos después.

Terry aún se encontraba dentro de su esposa, cuando la miró y ella dirigió su mirada a su pecho donde se encontraba descansando el rostro de su esposo.

Candy – la llamó en medio de sus pensamientos.

Dime – respondió ante este llamado.

Quiero pedirte un deseo – mencionó aquel riendo un poco.

¿Cuál? – cuestionó ella cuando sintió un beso en el nacimiento de sus senos.

Quiero un hijo – soltó él.

Un hijo, ¡tan pronto! – exclamó ella levantándose sin darse cuenta que lastimaba a Terry.

¡Quizás ya estés embarazada! – aseguro el sonriendo de lado.

¡No! – exclamó ella levantándose.

¿Qué has dicho? Candy, no te estarás cuidando, ¿verdad? – cuestionó él enfadado al ver la reacción de Candy ante su petición.

No – respondió.

Entonces, dame una buena razón para no hacerlo, ¿a dónde vas? – pidió una explicación, viendo como Candy se levantaba de la cama y caminaba al cuarto de baño completamente desnuda.

Ahorita vengo voy por algo – entrando al cuarto de baño y buscando algo entre sus enceres de aseo.

Candice estamos hablando de algo muy serio – advirtió él muy enojado.

Lo sé, no te enojes. Ya regresé, me veo sexy - le modeló un poco antes de acostarse nuevamente sobre su pecho.

Deliciosa, pero no desvíes la discusión – volvió a ser el hombre más geniudo de hacía unos cuantos segundos.

Dime ¿por qué quieres un hijo tan pronto? – cuestionó la rubia escondiendo algo entre las manos. No querrás echar a perder la luna de miel ¿o sí? – preguntó inquieta ante la respuesta.

No, pero no te encantaría tener a un niño de pelo castaño por ahí – sugirió él.

Niña querrás decir, pero mira – aclaró el punto del sexo mientras le mostraba una prueba de embarazo.

¿Cuándo? – respingó.

Ayer, aún no he cumplido tu deseo, aunque estos son mis días fértiles – aclaró ella.

¿Entonces? – cuestionó.

Oye, no soy una máquina, además quiero que cuando tengamos hijos sea cuando podamos darle mucho de nuestro tiempo y no ninguno – informó ella.

Para eso están las nanas – resolvió él.

Pero nosotros somos los padres, así que este año no será – rebatió ella.

¿Por qué? – replicó el castaño.

A ver, después de estas tres semanas, entrarás a trabajar tres meses como negro, después viajaremos a Nueva York y me darán el papel de matrona de mi familia, datos financieros y demás, dime cuando tendremos tiempo para nosotros – comentó Candy levantando una ceja.

Buen punto – aclaró el castaño.

Si mi amor, así que por el momento vamos a bañarnos y a estirar las piernas, que si no nos va a salir joroba de tanto estar acostados – sugirió levantándose, pero a medio camino.

Candy – la llamó y ella se volteó.

Dime – respondió.

Te amo – le dijo cariñosamente.

Oye amor, como que se me antoja que me hagas el amor – le invitó ella.

¡Ven aquí! – trató de jalarla, pero ella no se dejó.

No, tú ven aquí, te espero en la regadera – extendió la invitación a un mejor lugar.

Terry vaciló un poco, pero después de mucho tiempo reaccionó y entró a la regadera con ella, en función del jabón, sus manos repasaron aquellos valles y las largas planicies de su cuerpo. Una hora y media más tarde, ambos vestidos con ropa de equitación y abrigos de invierno salieron de la cabaña no sin antes comer algo, preparar el almuerzo y recoger la habitación.

Hacia dónde vamos Candy – preguntó Terry cuando apenas ella se había apeado al caballo.

Espera y verás, es algo muy hermoso, muy cerca del acantilado – mencionó ella.

¡No volverás a ese lugar! – exclamó él al recordar aquel día en el que casi la pierde.

Dije cerca, no hay, además está más bien entre el bosque y la montaña, listo para irnos – dijo dando vueltas a su caballo e instándolo a galopar.

Sí, pero… - intentó protestar, pero antes de dar a galope, le informó.

Además es ahí donde tú vas a cumplir mi deseo – gritó y se oyó el fuete azuzando al caballo.

Candy y Terry galoparon por más de media hora, encontrando un camino por el cual llegaban al pie del acantilado, un lugar que Terry no conocía, pero que Candy frecuentaba con Clint y Puppet, un lugar que ellos habían descubierto hacia unos cuantos años cuando exploraban. Cuando llegaron Candy y Terry desmontaron, ella le indicó con la mano que la siguiera, habían pasado ya la mayor parte del bosque, cuando se toparon con la entrada a una cueva, al entrar el frío incrementó un poco más.

Candy ¿dónde estamos? – cuestionó el rubio al ver que ella conocía el lugar.

Dentro del acantilado Terry, pero continua que todavía falta por caminar – lo obligó a seguirla.

¡De verdad, qué frío hace! – se quejó un poco.

Es obvio que hace frío, estamos en invierno y además de nieve hay agua dentro de la cueva, pero no venimos a eso – informó ella.

Entonces ¿a qué venimos? – preguntó él curioso.

¡Espera y lo verás! – recomendó ella y comenzando a subir una piedra.

Caminaron un rato más y ante ellos aparecieron grandes bloques de hielo delgado, un camino de estalagmitas indicaban por dónde debían de seguir, cada vez bajando aún más y al final se encontraba un gran lago humeante que usualmente llamaba a Candy.

¡Qué bello es todo por aquí! ¿cómo lo conoces? – cuestionó al ver que no era la primera vez que estaba aquí.

Clint y Puppet venían aquí, por eso lo conozco – le informó mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Candy, ¿qué haces? ¡Estás loca! – exclamó el castaño al ver que su esposa estaba completamente desnuda.

¿Por qué? Nadie sabe que estamos aquí y aquellos dos no se aparecerán hasta dentro de dos horas o menos – informó ella mientras comenzaba a quitarle el abrigo a su esposo.

¿Cómo sabes? – pregunto cuando vio como Candy bajaba hasta posar la mirada en la creciente erección, sonrojando a su esposo.

Recuerdas que ellos lo descubrieron – le comentó ella, desabotonando su pantalón y bajando el cierre.

Pero ¿no está fría? – argumentó él mientras su esposa le bajaba el pantalón y el bóxer juntos, y metía en su boca el miembro de su marido para saborearlo.

Verás cómo no, ¿me acompañas? – lo incitó sacando el miembro y sosteniéndolo con la mano.

No traigo traje de baño – protestó él sin el menor decoro, instando a su esposa a continuar con lo que había iniciado.

No lo necesitamos Terry, recuerda que no hay nadie a metros a la redonda, así que el frío es momentáneo – le comentó y después de unos minutos en los cuales a él le sabían a gloria ella sólo lo abandonó ahí, como si nada y después de darle un largo beso y pegarse a él, se despidió. Bueno te veo allá abajo – saltó hacia el lago, adentrándose y perdiéndose rápidamente.

Candyyyy – gritaba Terry.

Cúmpleme un deseo – gritó de alguna parte.

¿Cuál pequeña tramposa? Candice White Grandchester ¿cómo te atreves a dejarme a medias? – respondió enfurruñado.

Si me encuentras antes que Clint y Puppet, te haré el amor como nunca lo has soñado – sugirió ella.

Ay Candy, ¿qué me haces hacer? ¿Prometido? – repitió él.

Te lo juro – alzó un juramento y desapareció.

Está bien, ¡uff que frío! Ahí voy – se lanzó y sintió la diferencia.

Terry había sentido un frío increíble, pero el agua efectivamente estaba caliente, el sopor del calor estaba impregnándose en cada centímetro de su piel, metió el rostro en el agua, tratando de ver por dónde se había ido Candy, descubrió para su mala suerte que debajo de donde se encontraba había una especie de laberinto. Cuando volvió a salir, se dio cuenta que dos amiguitos se encontraban ahí, probando el agua, metiendo y saliéndose al mismo tiempo, Clint le lamió el rostro y siguió a Puppet, así que Terry optó por seguirlos. De pronto se escucho la voz de Candy.

Clint, Puppet no lo ayuden pequeños bribones.

De inmediato se desaparecieron, conocían aquel lugar como si fuera su hogar, además Candy los había amenazado y después no podrían asegurar que la rubia no le haría nada. Tiempo después Terry seguía perdido, la piel se le había arrugado y no sabía por dónde seguir.

Terry mi amor, ¿estás perdido? Sigue mi amor, sigue mi voz – le sugirió ella.

De pronto Puppet salió del agua, nadó un poco y se sumergió.

Puppet te ayudará, sigue mi voz – sugirió ella.

Y así lo hizo, la voz de Candy se oía cada vez más cerca, Terry no podía creerlo, ese lugar era fantástico, un paraíso dentro de una sábana blanca, flores por doquier, árboles verdes que no se marchitaban, animales que nadie había visto, al menos por el invierno, pero sobretodo una dulce mujer se encontraba disfrutando de la cascada, sentada y sin preocupaciones por exhibir su desnudez y cuando ella lo vio con el torso saliendo del agua.

Te tardaste demasiado, Puppet tuvo que ayudarte – comenzó a burlarse.

Entonces mi deseo no se cumplirá – dijo en un hilo de voz bastante desanimado.

No estaba en ti resolverlo. Cumplido – se bajó de la roca y nado hasta él, colocándose en su espalda.

Mi amor, en ¿dónde dejaste a mi esposa? – cuestionó intrigado ante el apetito voraz de Candy.

Tu esposa, quiere que tengas el mejor día de tu vida. Sígueme – terminó la vuelta y comenzó a salir.

Salieron del agua y en medio de la maleza se encontraron con unas cobijas que Candy usaba cuando salía de excursión, ella se recostó y levantó la pierna, con el pie acarició el torso desnudo de Terry hasta llegar a su masculinidad, después levantó el torso y lo tomó de las manos obligándolo a acostarse, cuando hubo logrado este cometido, se subió en él y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, él no pudo resistir esa tortura, así que también se levantó y la elevó a ella metiendo su miembro erecto en su cálida humedad, quedando unidos por mucho tiempo, deseándose, abrazándose y besando cada espacio exento de agua. Candy y Terry habían encontrado un lenguaje por demás conocido por los amantes, pero el leguaje que estaban usando en este tiempo era el mejor para ellos, el amor que los había embrujado, que los haría conocerse y encontrarse, que los obligó a sentirse juntos, más juntos hasta que ellos encontraron el amor, que los hizo hacer miles de locuras, que lo obligaron a cambiar de estatus social y de optar por el celibato, que hizo a ella rechazar a todos los pretendientes, que la obligó a concentrarse en una sola mirada, ser tocada por unas solas manos, ser vista, besada y abrazada por un cuerpo idéntico al suyo, pero sobre todo por el infinito amor que se tenían.

Esto era para Candy y Terry un don que no desperdiciarían, por lo que sucumbieron al deseo de sentirse unidos por un lazo indestructible, para él, amarla y protegerla era la mayor prioridad, para ella, amarlo como nadie lo había hecho antes.

Continuará…

Bueno niñas como se nota que ya se acerca el mes más bello, jajaja lo digo por mi descumpleaños no por el día de San Valentín eh!, así que pues un pequeño capítulo para seguir disfrutando de la mejor medicina, ¡oh el amort!

P.D. Y a todas mis lectoras, las anónimas y no anónimas, jojojo espero que les este gustando y gracias por los reviews, en días como estos es agradable leerlos y contestarlos, gracias por ustedes que siguen mis historias y como ya había dicho: ¡feliz lectura!


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXVII**

**Familia**

¡Qué feliz me haces mi amor! – le dijo al oído.

A mí también Terry, pero creo que es hora de irnos – dijo ella levantándose un poco del amarre de sus brazos.

¿Por qué? – protestó el castaño haciendo una mueca.

Porque no podemos estar aquí más tiempo, esto se pone muy frío de noche – informó ella.

¿Tan tarde es? ¿Cómo sabes? – le cuestionó.

¿Ves a Clint o a Puppet por aquí? – preguntó mientras se levantaba.

No, nadaron hacia el otro lado hace dos horas más o menos – recordó él.

Entonces son como las seis, apenas nos da tiempo para nadar hasta el otro lado y salir congelándonos de aquí – le informó nuevamente.

Bueno mi vida, está bien, vámonos – le susurró levantándose y tomándola de la cintura.

Candy y Terry se sumergieron y nadaron hasta la otra orilla del lago, apenas habían salido cuando Candy sugirió que se apurasen ya que el frío los estaba atormentando, escurriendo su cabello y atándolo con un listón. Salieron de ahí corriendo, montaron y llegaron a la cabaña, Dorothy alcanzó a salir cuando ellos apenas habían llegado. Candy comenzó a desvestirse cuando Terry la miraba, toda su piel se calentaba cuando la de ella mostraba los efectos del frío, incluso cuando sus pezones se erizaban al no sentir el calor de la ropa y el abrigo.

Candy, ¿qué haces? – preguntó el con desconcierto.

Anda, apúrate, si no te metes a la tina en este momento nos enfermaremos – recomendó ella.

¿Cómo sabes? – cuestionó extrañado.

Porque así es, vamos – lo apresuró.

Hay que prepararla, tenemos que poner el calentador – sugirió él.

No, ya esta lista, vamos, hay que quitarte esto – comenzó a desvestirlo.

Candy… - exclamó cuando ya lo tenía semidesnudo frente a ella.

Candy no dejó que Terry siguiese hablando, le quitó la ropa restante lo más rápido que pudo, lo empujó hasta la tina y después de que ella se hubo metido, lo jaló; colocándose delante de ella. Comenzó a verter agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, pasó sus largas piernas a sus costados e hizo lo posible por enjabonarlo.

¿Mejor? – le preguntó abrazándolo.

Si mi amor, ¿cómo sabes lo que se tiene qué hacer? – cuestiono alzando una ceja en tono de cuestionamiento.

Mickel me enseñó – soltó ella.

Ah sí y él, ¿cómo te enseñó? Olvídalo, no quiero saber – dijo apartándose un poco.

Efectivamente, ya me pasó, pero casi muero por hipotermia. Aunque lamento que Casiopea haya muerto en el bosque, Mickel le dio un balazo en la sien – dijo con media sonrisa.

¿Quién es ella? – cuestionó al ver el semblante triste de su esposa.

Mi yegua hace seis años, cuando venía de regreso de la cueva, Casiopea cayó en una trampa y se rompió la pata, como no soportó más la lesión, se cayó de costado llevándome a mí al suelo, su peso me quebró unas costillas, si no fuera por Clint hubiese muerto – relató observando como el rostro de su marido cambiaba a uno más comprensivo.

Por eso lo de las fracturas – comentó entendiéndolo todo.

Estuve en peligro de muerte, pero cuando me encontraron fue un alivio, Mickel tuvo que meterme a esta tina y calentarme con agua hirviendo, no recuerdo mucho, el dice que llamaron a un helicóptero y que mi padre pudo verme en el hospital, ya que no se encontraba en Escocia ni en Londres, así que cuando llegó el Doctor Robson, le contó lo que había sucedido y aquí me tienes, he aprendido algo – le contó con detalles.

Pobre de Albert, ¿qué sustos le das? – comenzó a reírse.

Sí mi amor, ahora te los daré a ti – ahora era ella que se reía de él.

No mi amor, oye por cierto, no vuelvas a hacer eso – le advirtió seriamente.

¿Cual eso? – preguntó ella extrañada pues no recordaba nada.

Incitarme y dejarme excitado, eso no te lo puedo perdonar – suspiro indignado.

Ah con que te gustó – sonrió Candy al ver la actitud de su esposo.

Claro que sí, me encantó – le informó el castaño viéndola fijamente.

Candy y Terry salieron de la tina y la vaciaron quitando el tapón, después se secaron mutuamente y ella dio un gran respiro al no tener que cocinar, ya que Dorothy se había encargado de la comida. Un rato más tarde, ambos bajaban a cenar ya que el día se les había ido rapidísimo, Candy sacó la comida que se llevaron y complementaron ésta. Terry estaba pensando en lo que le había contado Candy.

Terry – lo llamó.

Dime – respondió él volteando el rostro.

Sabes, no me arrepiento – le dijo pausadamente.

¿De qué cosa? ¿Casarte? – cuestionó viéndola fijamente.

No, del bebé mi amor, si quiero ser madre, pero cuando estemos tranquilos aunque…- se quedó pensando en el futuro.

Aunque…- insistió él.

Si llega antes, lo amaré y desearé como lo hago contigo – sonrió mientras él se acercaba a darle un beso.

Candy… - susurró en su oído.

Me perdonas, no quise decirlo de esa manera – le pidió mientras lo veía a los ojos.

No Candy, no sabía cómo reaccionar, fui un poco tonto, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco confundido, mis padres y los tuyos no se parecen en nada, Albert siempre tuvo tiempo para ti; mis padres, bueno mi madre es la única que ha estado al pendiente, pero mi padre era demasiado estricto conmigo y nunca supe que era pasar un domingo fuera de su trabajo – acotó él tratando de no recordar demasiado de su niñez.

Y ya ves, terminaste en el trabajo que siempre odiaste –recalcó Candy ésta vez.

No lo odiaba, sólo lo envidiaba, no me puse a pensar que sería otro Richard Grandchester cuando creciera, cuando tomé el ducado, dejé mi antigua vida, de alguna manera pensé en que me haría bien una vida ordenada, muy a mi pesar hice vida de monje aunque Georgianna aún era mi amante, sólo lo era de nombre, no me interesaba y el ducado no me permitía convivir mucho con ella – confeso viendo las reacciones de su esposa.

Bueno amor y ¿por qué de monje? Es tan aburrido – intento hacer una broma cuando Terry la reprendió con la mirada por ello, por lo que se puso seria inmediatamente.

No sé, cuando cumplí los 27 años, pensé que era lo mejor, saltar de cama en cama no haría que mi trabajo se alejase, ya había tenido bastantes mujeres hasta ese momento como para querer otra más. Así que termine con ella, mi trabajo y mi madre eran todo para mi, hasta…- se interrumpió así mismo.

Hasta…- le instó a continuar.

Hasta que te vi en ese retrato, sencillamente me enamoré de ti por ese retrato – le confesó tomando y besándole el dorso de la mano.

Si, es muy revelador y pensar que me tendrás todos los días contigo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, te veré todos los días aunque llegue muerto – rectificó el estado de cansancio.

No solo en la casa, también en tu oficina – agregó ella levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina por unos sobres.

¡Ah sí! ¿Cómo sabes? – cuestionó él al no entender nada.

Por esto – regresando a sus brazos le enseñó el sobre que tenía en sus manos.

Candy le extendió un disco, Terry lo tomó y se fijo que en la cubierta decía:

_Para mi amigo Terrence Grandchester, el día que la conociste, te enamoraste; ahora nunca podrá salir de tu mente, ni de tu corazón._

_Con cariño H.C._

Es de Henriette – le informó.

Lo sé, sé lo que viene en ese disco – le aclaró.

Lo vemos – le cuestionó y se paró a ponerlo en el dvd, luego regreso a su asiento, al lado de su esposa, la tomó de la mano y se abrazó con ella al recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Candy.

Mientras Candy la video iniciaba la lectura del disco, en otro lugar estaban disfrutando del dolor de otro.

Buenos días señor Leagan – saludó un guardia.

¿Cuántos días voy a estar aquí? – preguntó desesperado el moreno.

Pues depende, la reina ya sabe de su falta y los días de encierro se los debe al señor Harrison y…- se vio interrumpido por el chico.

Pero que tienen en contra mía – cuestionó con preocupación, ya que el consideraba una broma lo que había hecho.

No me deja terminar y a William Andley – vio el rostro de Neil perder el color.

Albert, pero ¿por qué? ¡Soy su sobrino! – espetó el moreno con rabia y…dolor.

Y la duquesa su hija, ¿qué cree que pese más? – cuestionó él con burla.

Guardia, abra la puerta – se oyó una voz desde el otro lado de la reja.

Ya llegaron, espero que se divierta – se mofó el guardia mientras iba a la puerta.

Espere, ¿qué me van hacer? – pidió saber la verdad.

No tema, no creo que lo maten – dijo esto soltando una carcajada.

No, no me deje – suplicó ante la mirada del guardia, la cual era por demás funesta.

No tema no pasara nada – exclamó a lo lejos poniéndose serio.

Señor Neil Leagan ¿cómo está usted? ¿Lo tratan bien? – cuestionó el abogado real.

¡Como a un reo! – se quejó Niel.

Eso es usted, su abogado, ¿ha venido a verlo? – cuestionó y anotó en la hoja de visita.

Sí, hace dos días, pero mis padres aún no, seguro que se han perdido – dijo con sarcasmo.

No, de hecho desde el día de su aprensión, han sido los únicos que han movido un dedo – le informó.

Si ya me entere que William no ha hecho nada por mí – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

Bueno y ¿qué esperaba? – sonrió ante el cinismo del joven reo. Ahora que el señor Harrison los tiene bien cuidados, han apostado guardias reales en casa de sus parientes aquí en Londres – susurró apenas en un hilo de voz.

¿Qué quiere insinuar? – cuestionó el joven a medio entender.

Pues que Harrison por órdenes expresas, ha ordenado seguir a sus padres a todos lados – le comunicó abiertamente.

Deberían de encerrarlo a él por acoso, ¿qué se ha creído? – protestó ante tal injusticia.

Lo suficiente señor Leagan, aunque no diría lo mismo de usted cuando se atrevió a mencionarme en las llamadas obscenas que para su mala fortuna hizo usted – le informó Samuel Harrison, el cual venía entrando en ese momento.

¡Señor Harrison! – exclamó sorprendido el joven Leagan.

Sorprendido, quiere pasar más días incomunicado, siga diciendo cosas que no le convienen – lo reprendió con astucia.

Me disculpo por ello – Neil era obstinado, pero no más que Samuel, terminó pidiendo disculpas.

Eso está mejor, por cierto su careo con la duquesa será presenciado por la reina en la sala de los comunes, espero que guarde el debido recato y su juicio, si todo sale bien será la próxima semana – le informó antes de retirarse junto con el abogado real.

Neil no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, en qué estaría pensando cuando hizo esas llamadas, su destino era incierto y ninguno de sus contactos estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

Candy y Terry se acomodaron en el sillón y comenzaron a ver el dvd, aparecían paisajes conocidos por ellos como las tierras de Henriette Clawson, poco a poco se acercaban a su casa. Una puerta se abrió hacia ellos, eso sí que no conocían nada, al menos para uno de ellos.

Hola chicos, espero que se la estén pasando bien en su luna de miel, pero no quiero interrumpirlos mucho tiempo, así que les diré algo, Terrence te quiero dar un regalo, bueno a ambos, pero creo que te va a gustar mas a ti, como ven me encuentro en las oficinas del parlamento. Terrence ya sé por qué es tan difícil entrar hasta aquí, sólo admiten hombres, tuve que pedirle un favorcito a sus padres y meter en aprietos a Samuel, pero bueno quiero que vean algo, pasen por aquí, eso es – ella los conducía a través de varios lugares conocidos por Terry.

Terrence, ¿reconoces esta oficina? – preguntó ella mostrándosela.

Oye Candy, esa oficina es mía – argumentó su esposo mientras Candy se preparaba a ver qué era lo que les habían regalado.

Ya veo que sí, mira Candy, qué ordenado es Terrence – describió con las tomas que cada cosa tenía su lugar y miro a su esposo.

La señora de la limpieza lo hace todo – dijo esto mirándola.

Tiene una foto tuya en su escritorio, creo que esta fue de tu último Campeonato de Arquería, ¡qué lindo vestido! No es así Terrence – le mandó un beso haciéndolo sonrojar un poco porque ella no sabía nada de eso.

Claro que sí, pero la chica es más bella aún – sonrió dándole un beso en los labios.

Terry…- exclamó ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

Bueno pues sigamos por aquí, para que vean cuanto los quiero, tiraremos esta foto y…- se interrumpió cuando el portarretratos iba en dirección al bote de basura.

Que hizo ¿qué? – exclamó sorprendido.

Esperen no se espanten, tú tienes a Candy en casa y ahora yo les daré mi regalo; ahora la tendrás aquí, en tu privado – les dijo a ambos mientras les mostraba el cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared oculta de su privado.

No es posible, Henriette…ella me prometió que nadie la iba a ver, la voy a matar – fue lo primero que dijo.

Mi amor, pero si te ves… lindísima y tan sensual – recalcando lo último, aunque en realidad pensaba cómo contener los deseos cada vez que mirara la pintura.

Pero ¡qué pena! ¿Qué van a decir tus colegas? No Terry, quítala de ahí por favor – le suplicó a su esposo que la miraba embelesado y muy alegre.

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado, luego te veo querida y no te enfurruñes – recomendó cuando se despedía y sólo estaba la escena del cuadro.

Pero Candy, así me hará desearte más y llegar a casa para hacerte el amor – sugirió él.

No…debes quitarla, alguien podría verla – comentó preocupada.

Nadie la verá porque ese lugar tiene una especie de puerta que la cubre, mi amor, déjala ahí y si veo que no funciona la llevo al departamento – le informó sonriente al ver la insistencia de Candy.

¿Cómo que si no funciona? – cuestionó intrigada, levantándose y poniendo los puños en la cintura, esperando una respuesta tangible.

Sí, yo sé que estarás ahí y que tal si no me concentro – le sonrió y ella cambió de actitud con un simple sonrojo.

Aún no me convence la idea, pero bueno, está bien – terminó aceptando.

Por cierto, mira aquí hay cartas para ti y estas son para mí – le dio las cartas.

Deja, las reviso – comenzó a abrirlas mientras su esposo hacia lo mismo.

Alguna mala noticia – le preguntó cuando había mucho silencio, terminó de leerla y la hacía bola.

Sí, es de Samuel Harrison – la miro, desdoblando el papel y entregándoselo.

_**Londres, 30 de Diciembre de 2011.**_

_Estimado Conde de Grandchester:_

_Lamento informarle que la reina se ha enterado con un completo disgusto de lo ocurrido con Neal Leagan, por lo que ha pedido audiencia con la Condesa Candice Grandchester y su señor padre el día de mañana a las 11:00 horas, espero que pueda convencer a la Condesa sobre este asunto, de lo contrario, dígale sólo lo de la audiencia, lo dejó a su consideración._

_Saludos afectuosos Samuel Harrison._

_Secretario Interno de la Guardia Real._

Candy, debemos ir a la villa mañana temprano, iremos a Londres en helicóptero – advirtió él, preocupado por el rostro de su esposa cuando había bajado la nota y en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Terry.

Bueno. ¡Ah hola Albert! – contestó sin mucho ánimo, caminando hasta la ventana. Sí, ya lo leí, pues pensábamos ir mañana, ah sí, bueno te veremos en un rato – terminó la llamada.

¿Que pasa? – preguntó la rubia mirándolo.

Princesa toma tus cosas, iremos a la Villa, ya que Albert también fue citado, ya se contrató un helicóptero y nos iremos mañana a primera hora – le informó su esposo abrazándola por detrás.

Crees que sea… ¿por lo de Neil? – preguntó recostando su cabeza en el hueco de la clavícula.

Seguramente mi amor, ¿estás lista? – cuestionó preocupado.

No lo sé, prefiero meditarlo con la almohada – dijo no muy convencida.

Pero te quiero fresca para mañana, siempre te protegeré de ese malnacido – le recordó.

Terry dijiste que no le ibas hacer nada – replicó ella.

No fui yo, fue…- estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por Candy.

Mi padre, ¿por qué? – explotó ella.

Porque eres todo para él, es tan difícil de entenderlo como lo eres todo para mí, déjame al menos ayudarte en esto, ¡por favor, Candy! – suplicaba y la miraba a los ojos.

No, no, no, no Terry, te amo, entiende, no tenía a quién recurrir antes, no podía recurrir a mi padre, siempre me cuidaba pero debía ser fuerte por él, quería que disfrutara el amor con otra mujer que no fuese yo y que no fuese el recuerdo de mi madre, ya no quería verlo sólo, me entiendes. Cuando pasó lo del caballo, quedé muy afectada, no quería salir a ningún sitio, todo me daba miedo, pero debía enfrentarlo, Anny y Patty me dieron lo que mi padre nunca me dio por estar lejos, en el negocio familiar, no le culpo, no me malentiendas, pero… no podía cuidarme todo el tiempo como una sombra, él debía hacer su vida alejado de mí, me entiendes – le contó finalmente lo que hacía mucho tiempo tenía guardado en su corazón, Candy se preocupaba mas por su padre que por ella misma.

Pero ahora soy el que quiere protegerte, ¿me dejarás hacerlo? – cuestionó el castaño.

Sí…sólo que deberás tenerme paciencia, no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien lo haga tan así…- mostró ella.

Tan así, ¿Cómo? – cuestionó un tanto confundido.

Tan así, como tú lo haces conmigo – se abrazó a él, recargando el rostro sobre su pecho.

Bueno princesa, alístate y yo traeré los abrigos – le dio un beso en la coronilla y se dirigió a la segunda planta.

Terry podía entender, pero ella debía saber que era todo para él, Candy en tan solo unos cuantos meses se había convertido en todo lo que buscaba hacía tiempo cuando dejó su vida de soltero y se entregó a una de trabajo y provecho. Cuando Terry bajó, se encontró a Candy taciturna, le puso el abrigo y después se colocó el suyo, la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al establo, montaron en un mismo caballo y ella se recargó en su pecho, Terry tomó las riendas y muy quedamente le dijo.

Te amo y nada te ocurrirá – comenzando a galopar.

Candy se relajó y al poco rato comenzaron a ver la entrada de la villa, cabalgaron hasta el establo, ayudó a Candy a desmontar y le quitó la silla al caballo, le dio agua, algo de comer y le colocó una frazada encima. Tomó el equipaje de Candy y después de unos minutos más, bajó a la nieve y tocaron la puerta. Arthur les dio la bienvenida.

Condesa, conde – les saludó cortésmente.

Arthur, sabes que no me gustan los títulos nobiliarios, sólo somos Candy y Terry - le recordó ella al mayordomo que consideraba su amigo.

Señora Candy, su papá está en la biblioteca con la duquesa Grandchester – le informó él.

¡Hola Candy! Arthur no tiene remedio – saludó Eleonor haciendo alusión a los intentos fallidos de que Arthur la llamara por su nombre.

¡Hola Eleonor! ¿Ya te enteraste? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

Cómo no hacerlo, lo recibimos hace unas horas, ¿lista? – le cuestionó su suegra al ver el semblante de Candy.

Aún no, creo que lo consultaré con la almohada – propuso la rubia menor.

Bueno, no lo creo querida, ya que mi hijo no te dejará – agregó sin pensarlo detenidamente.

Madre…- exclamó Terry bastante apenado.

¿Qué pasa? – reaccionó contrariada.

No le digas esas cosas a Candy, es privado – advirtió él.

Ay hijo no exageres, me refiero a que tú la quieres fresca mañana, lo demás corre por tu cuenta – comenzó a caminar para la biblioteca riéndose ante la ocurrencia de su hijo.

¡Ay mi vida! Te atraparon, mal pensado – le dio un beso con el índice y lo deposito en sus labios, siguiendo a Eleonor y soltando una carcajada, dejando a su esposo asustado.

¿Qué voy hacer con ellas? Dios mío – acabó soltando él y encaminándose a la biblioteca, justo detrás de su esposa.

Bueno, vengan sentémonos, Arthur podrías decirle a Dorothy que traiga té para nosotras y whisky para los señores, por favor – le pidió antes de entrar a la biblioteca.

Enseguida señora Eleonor – se retiró de ahí dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Bueno chicos, se la han pasado muy bien supongo – mirando a Terry sugestivamente, lo cual produjo una sonrisa a ella y el rostro de enojo de él.

Tranquilos Eleonor, de lo demás muy a gusto – emitió reprendiendo a su madre con la mirada.

¡Qué bueno! – soltó levantándose de su sitio yendo hacia Candy. Sólo no se nos adelanten con los nietos y todo estará bien – comentó Eleonor mirando a Albert que no prestaba atención porque estaba atendiendo una llamada cerca de la ventana.

¿Por qué lo dices? – la observó y miró hacia donde se dirigía.

Mejor que tu papá platique contigo y luego me preguntas – le dirigió una mirada a medias.

De ¿qué hablan ustedes? – preguntó Albert cuando hubo terminado la llamada.

De nada, sólo que le preguntaba a Candy ¿cómo se la han pasado? – cuestionó ella evadiendo el cuestionamiento de Albert .

¡Hola princesa! ¿Qué tal la luna de miel? – re direccionó el cuestionamiento al que lo estaban sometiendo cuando Dorothy había entrado a la biblioteca, servía y proporcionaba el té y whisky, retirándose después.

Bien papá y a ti, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Alguna nueva locura? – le regresó la pregunta la rubia menor cuando su papá no tenía más que decir.

No me mires a mí – protestó Eleonor al encontrarse con la mirada de auxilio.

Bueno en realidad, le pedí a Eleonor que fuera mi esposa – soltó sin detenerse a mirar a nadie más que a su dorado tormento.

Cof, cof…- comenzó a toser Terry que se encontraba tomando un sorbo del licor servido por Dorothy.

Terry ¿estás bien? – preguntó Eleonor preocupada, dándole suaves golpes en la espalda a su hijo.

¿Qué dices? Papá, ya era hora – se arrojó a sus brazos feliz.

¿Y? – lo instó Eleonor para que dijera la verdad.

Este, ¿no te da gusto hija? – preguntó fingiendo demencia.

Confiesa – sugirió Eleonor.

Y que también…Quería un tener un bebé pronto – agregó finalizando.

¡Papaaaá! – gritó emocionada felicitándolo.

No puede ser, madre…no pierden el tiempo – replicó Terry.

Bueno hijo, ya no somos unos jovencitos, así que tenemos planeado un bebé para este año – comentó Eleonor abrazando al rubio.

Oh papá que alegría, aunque creo que van a encargar antes que nosotros – le informó ella tajante.

¡Ah sí! Y eso por – cuestionaron al unísono.

Porque hablé con Terry y entre nuestros trabajos no queda tiempo y sabes que a mí me gustaría dedicarle más tiempo a mi bebé aunque si llega antes de un año, también lo querré, pero ustedes se encargarán de él porque nosotros sí que no podremos – le informó recalcando el poco tiempo que tendrían para ser unos padres responsables.

¿En serio? – se mostraron sorprendidos de la actitud desfachatada de su hija-nuera.

Sí Albert, parlamento o sucesión, no puedo renunciar y ella no puede ceder, así que hemos decidido que engendraremos dentro de un año, cuando todo esté más tranquilo en nuestras vidas.

Pues ni modos Albert, serás papá y abuelo en diferentes fechas o quién sabe a lo mejor en las mismas – soltó Eleonor en mofa.

¿Qué remedio? Bueno chicos nos vamos a acostar – anunció Albert, tomando a Eleonor de la mano y saliendo de la biblioteca.

Por supuesto papá, vamos Terry nosotros también debemos descansar – haciendo lo mismo que su padre.

Candy se dirigió a su habitación, en el camino conversó con Candy sobre la noticia, la cual no era muy bien recibida por el castaño. Lo invitó a entrar y él se sorprendió por el orden que esta tenía.

Te sigo princesa. ¿Que linda era tu habitación? – la revisó de palmo a palmo.

Algo aniñada no lo crees – atinó a comentar.

Un poco, pero es como tú, tiene tu estilo, bueno princesa, a dormir – la obligó sin mucho ánimo.

Candy y Terry se mudaron de ropa, poniéndose pijamas arropadoras y se metieron a la cama. Después de un par de horas, Terry se levantó al sanitario sin darse cuenta que Candy no estaba a su lado, cuando regresó de este volvió a acostarse y Candy no estaba ahí. Vio la puerta entreabierta y decidió ir a buscarla. Iba tan concentrado que no sintió cuando su madre lo había seguido al ver que buscaba algo.

Hijo ¿a quién buscas? – le cuestionó ella.

Me asustaste madre. A Candy, ¿qué haces despierta? – le cuestionó cuando la vio parada detrás de él.

Bajo por un poco de leche caliente hijo, no puedo dormir – argumentó ella.

Bueno, ¿dónde estará Candy? – se rascó la cabeza.

No lo sé, averigüémoslo – la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

Eleonor y Terry se aventuraron a buscarla, encontrándola en una habitación mas allá de la de ellos, se encontraba observando la nieve caer, al lado de ella una frazada de bebé y entre sus manos una fotografía, Candy estaba llorando lastimeramente.

Terry quería ir hasta ella para abrazarla, pero decidió que era mejor dejarla que se desahogara, minutos después.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Albert asomándose a donde se encontraban ellos.

Ssshhh Albert, no nos espantes – pidió Eleonor asustada.

¿Sucede algo? – cuestionó el rubio.

¿De quién es esta habitación? – preguntó Eleonor.

Aquí dio a luz Joe, esta era su habitación. ¿Por qué? – preguntando al ver su actitud.

Observa quién está aquí – le dio pasó su novia.

Candy…esperen ahorita vuelvo – comenzó a caminar y Eleonor lo detuvo.

No Albert, ya no eres el que debe consolarla. Terry ve – lo empujó hacia la habitación.

Pero… - intentó decir algo.

A ti te corresponde. Albert vamos a la cocina, debemos preparar té – dejando solo a su hijo con Candy mientras bajaban a la cocina.

Claro vamos – le dijo sin agregar más.

Candy…- la llamó sin acercarse demasiado.

No me veas… - se dio la vuelta cubriéndose con la manta que se encontraba en sus manos. ¡La extraño Terry! Extraño a mi madre – dijo entre murmullos.

Ven aquí mi amor, tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti – se arrodillo para tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla.

Tengo miedo Terry, por primera vez tengo miedo – admitió apenada.

No dejaré que te haga nada, Niel pasará mucho tiempo en la cárcel – pensando en que eso era lo que la tenía preocupada.

No de él, de mí – dijo alzando la voz.

No entiendo – estaba confundido.

Mi madre murió al tenerme y si a mí me pasa lo mismo – dijo temerosa por lo que ocurriría.

Mi amor, esas fueron otras circunstancias, cuando eso pase viviremos en Londres y allá hay atención especializada, no temas – sonrió ante el absurdo temor de Candy hacia los nacimientos alejados de las ciudades.

Has de pensar que soy una tonta… sobre todo porque no conocí a mi madre – dijo apenas sonriendo.

No mi amor, te entiendo, ven, levántate, vamos a dormir – la jaló para levantarla.

Terry, ¿por qué me amas? – le cuestionó deteniéndolo unos metros antes.

¿Qué es esa pregunta Candy? Tú no eres insegura – le reclamó delicadamente.

Sólo dime – insistió ella.

Porque te pareces a mí, eres mi otra mitad y porque me dejas ser como soy – le dijo besándola apasionadamente.

Terry, no sabes cuánto te esperé, también te amo – le dio otro beso.

¡Ejem! – interrumpieron los rubios.

Bueno jovencitos esperemos que todo esté bien, vamos a la cama, ten Candy te preparé té para que duermas bien – Eleonor le dio una taza de té en la mano y se despidió de ella.

Gracias Eleonor – la tomó y comenzó a beberla.

De nada Candy, buenas noches – se despidió rápidamente.

Buenas noches papá – se despidió también de él.

Buenas noches chicos, los veremos por la mañana – dijo saliendo de esa habitación.

Terry… lo llamó.

Si mi amor – respondió este.

Me abrazas – le pidió ella.

Por supuesto princesa, ven aquí – la abrazó y caminaron hasta su habitación donde la recostó y así abrazada y con el paso del tiempo se fueron quedando dormidos.

Continuará…

AAAAAhhhhh, jajajaja que lindo, no que preocupación de la chica, pero bueno espero más emoción en el careo, no pueden quejarse chicas, esto estuvo de a diez…hojas, les serán suficientes….nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**Tormenta**

Esa mañana Albert se había levantado temprano, se aseó y bajó a desayunar, fue ahí que se encontró con Candy y la plática lo había puesto un poco incómodo, pero con ella casi nunca eran tan perturbadoras las conversaciones. Saliendo de ahí, se dirigió a la Villa Grandchester, había quedado con Eleonor de pasar por ella para ir al pueblo de compras, tomó el caballo que John le había ensillado hacía ya una hora y se dirigió a todo galope hacia la villa, disfrutando del aire invernal.

Sin darse cuenta de que unos bellos ojos azules como los suyos, lo esperaban en un auto a la entrada de la villa.

Señor Andley, llega tarde – reclamó Elroy, fingiendo enojo.

Buen día duquesa, ¿cómo está? – la saludó cortés desmontando ágilmente.

Muy bien, aquí esperándolo – sonrió mientras abría más la ventanilla.

Eleonor, que te dije de mi nombre – reclamó él.

Pues tú comenzaste Albert, ayer te dije, pero después no me decías nada y te despediste de duquesa Grandchester así que… - comentó ella fingiendo indiferencia.

Bueno, un error cualquiera lo comete, no te parece. Así que ya sabes… Albert – le sugirió él.

Sí Eleonor, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó ansioso.

Por supuesto, deja y encamino a mi caballo, sabe como regresar al establo. ¡Eeeaaa! – le golpeó en la pata trasera.

Con que muy educadito – se burló ella.

Sí, afortunadamente Candy no sólo se dedica a la casa, a la arquería y al esgrima, todos los caballos han sido educados por ella. Hablando de Candy, pues digamos que ella fue la que me atrasó – terminó confesándole.

¡Ah sí! Jeffries llévanos al pueblo por favor – le pidió a su cochero.

Si duquesa Grandchester – accedió y comenzó a manejar.

Tú también Jeffries – protestó Eleonor.

Lo siento duquesa…señora…Eleonor – terminó dudoso por llamarla así.

Eleonor, no pongas en aprietos a Jeffries – la reprendió.

Bueno, me decías de Candy, no se supone que está arreglando algo de la fiesta en la villa Andley – cuestionó ella dudosa.

Pues algo así, sólo que me entretuve bastante con ella – argumentó él.

Sabías que Terry está tomando terapia para controlar los celos – comentó ella divertida.

Ah sí, ¿con qué doctor? – preguntó él sin darle mayor importancia.

Conmigo… - sonrió viendo hacia el otro lado del coche.

Jajajaja ay am…digo, Eleonor eso es bastante cómico, aún no sé ¿por qué es tan celoso?– escudriñó el rostro de su novia.

Sencillo porque está enamorado, por eso. No como otros… dejó la oración en el aire.

Ah no Eleonor, ya comenzamos con las indirectas – reprochó él molesto.

Pues yo no dije nada, sólo que pareces niño pequeño con esto del amor – reclamó ella divertida.

Más bien es la falta de práctica, que no es igual – aclaró el rubio defendiéndose.

Ah sí, esperemos que después tengas ese pretexto – sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Eleonor le encantaba incomodarlo con temas que ella sabía manejar, pero él no, después de una hora, ya habían llegado al pueblo, Jeffries se estacionó en la avenida de las tiendas y Albert ayudó a Eleonor a salir del auto.

¿A dónde vamos Eleonor? – preguntó extraviado, hacia unos momentos estaban ahí, pero no ahora, las tiendas habían desaparecido, todo lo que había allí era campo blanco, nieve y nada más.

A un lugar que espero que te guste – lo jalaba incesantemente.

Es una sorpresa entonces – se dijo más asimismo.

Algo así, Albert quería decirte algo, ven vamos – lo apuró.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó de golpe.

Espera aún no llegamos – le pidió cuando corrió hasta el sitio donde se encontraba la sorpresa.

Delante de ellos se encontraba un lago de hielo, Albert estaba sorprendido y el hermoso traje de Eleonor lucía mejor con un par de patines para el hielo, Eleonor sonrió y Albert no podía creerlo, cómo era que las mujeres siempre le hacían esas cosas, él sólo no podía entenderlo y ¿cómo hacerlo? Terry no era como su madre, entonces a quién se parecía, al duque por supuesto, ya que Eleonor igualaba a Candy y así Albert no la extrañaba tanto.

Albert apresúrate, el hielo nos está esperando – le apuró.

¿Qué dices? Esperas que me ponga eso – señaló un par de botas que se encontraban tiradas a un lado del botín izquierdo de ella.

Se llaman patines, anda, te espero en el lago – le informó cuando ella terminó de ponerse los patines.

Ya sé que se llaman patines, pero hace mucho que no lo hago – susurró apenas para él.

Albert al no quedarle otra, se tuvo que poner los patines, recién puso un pie en el hielo, se deslizó hasta el otro lado, por lo que ella soltó una risotada al ver la maroma que había dado su novio; era extraño ver esa actitud en Eleonor, ya que ella era normalmente la persona tranquila de la relación, pero cuando pasaron los días, Albert vio en ella, la alegría y la pasión que tenia Candy, pero su hija era Candy, la niña traviesa de todos esos años.

¿Me ayudas? – solicitó Albert.

Albert, ¿hace cuánto que no patinas? – cuestionó ella divertida a la par que sostenía de los brazos a Albert.

En verdad no me acuerdo, Candy tenía quince o algo así – se remontó a la última vez. No recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que no lo hago tan mal o sí – le preguntó más feliz por estar patinando aunque con un poco de ayuda.

Pues mi vida, creo que estás oxidado, es sólo eso – le dijo cuando lo soltó.

Pues oxidado o no, esto es difícil – reprochó sin moverse, ayuda era una cosa, pero esto era otra cosa, le daba terror.

Ven, tómate de mi cintura y así se te hará más sencillo – le sonrió y se dio vuelta.

Albert hizo lo que le pedía Eleonor, al principio fue difícil, pero después de un rato todo era más sencillo incluido, su oxidada condición había mermado por completo, mientras Eleonor comenzaba a tomar un poco de café sentada en la banca, Albert seguía dando giros de aquí para allá a lo largo de la pista, si así podría llamársele al lago, de un momento a otro, Eleonor dejó de ver a Albert, miró por todos lados, dio vuelta sobre su propio eje sin verlo, comenzaba a preocuparse, se alistó los patines ya que los tenía a medio ajustar, escuchando un grito y pidiendo ayuda.

¡Eleonor! – salió Albert a la superficie.

Ella volteó al centro del lago, ahí estaba Albert, en medio de un gran hoyo que se había hecho en el lago, ella se asustó de muerte y comenzó a buscar su teléfono, lo tomó y marcó el número que se le ocurrió de pronto, el de la persona más cercana al lago.

Bueno doctor Robson, puede ayudarme, el señor Andley se está ahogando – le pidió casi a gritos.

¿Cómo? Si Albert es buen nadador – le informó él.

Si, cayó al lago, rápido una ambulancia, venga usted, lo que sea pero apúrense, el hielo está muy delgado y yo también podría caer, aprisa doctor – le informó y después le dio una oportunidad de hablar.

Bueno espéreme ahí…qué cosas digo voy para allá – cortó la llamada.

El señor Andley nunca había dado estos problemas, bueno no al menos en el pueblo, ya que los problemas generalmente los ocasionaba Candy. La ambulancia llegó y el doctor Robson junto a los rescatistas, las maniobras eran complicadas ya que el hielo aún estaba muy delgado, afortunadamente las personas no se habían percatado de que pasaba algo, el lago estaba alejado del centro del pueblo, por lo que los rescatistas y demás llegaron justo a tiempo.

Albert ya casi no podía moverse, Eleonor estaba preocupada pues salvar a su novio era su prioridad y no veía muchas maniobras, pensaba en que le diría a Candy, no debía de haber sugerido esta actividad, qué tonta había sido al sugerirlo. En uno de los movimientos, de los últimos, Albert consiguió sacarse los patines, depositando uno sobre la ligera capa de hielo cerca de él y el otro lo dejó caer al fondo del lago, por lo que ella dio un suspiro, dos rescatistas se amarraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba, hubo un tiempo en el cual uno de ellos perdía el equilibrio, pero ayudado por el otro recobraron la calma.

Albert seguía en movimiento, un tanto lento, tenía que seguir en movimiento para no quedarse ahí congelado, después tomó aliento y salió un poco, tratando de romper el hielo hacia sus salvadores, su avance era muy lento. Los rescatistas comenzaron a hundirse y ambos estaban muy cerca de Albert, aunque él ya no tenía fuerzas en las piernas, decidió nadar sin mucho esfuerzo, pero con la ayuda de los brazos, uno de los rescatistas intentó tomarlo de la mano, después en un esfuerzo más tomó el brazo jalando repetidamente la cuerda, con lo cual los que estaban en la orilla jalaron con fuerza, pero era insuficiente, el doctor Robson y los paramédicos tuvieron que ayudar ya que debían de arrastrar a tres personas.

Eleonor gritó de alegría, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó recién había llegado a la orilla, no dejó de verlo, como era atendido por paramédicos y el doctor Robson que había ordenado llevarlo al hospital, las personas comenzaron a tomar decisiones a través de las acciones del médico, pero ella quería estar con él, el doctor Robson comenzó a revisarlo, el pulso era débil, lo enredaron en mantas calientes cuando le habían sacado toda la ropa húmeda y fría, lo metieron a la ambulancia, Eleonor no quiso apartarse de ahí, por lo que el doctor Robson habló al hospital para que prepararan una sala térmica y así poder salvar al señor Andley.

Mientras la ambulancia evadía personas y autos, Eleonor no dejaba de verlo, impactada por todos los tubos y bolsas calientes que comenzaron a ponerle, la preocupación del médico era inminente, debía hacer algo rápido antes de que el corazón se diera por vencido, por un momento dejó de sentir los latidos del corazón, el médico comenzó a apurarse y dio indicaciones, Eleonor no podía contener el llanto, estaba desesperada ya que se sentía culpable, comenzó a aislarse en sus pensamientos mientras la acción comenzaba a rebasarla, sólo sintió un como la jalaban y de allí no supo más de ella, se había desvanecido.

El doctor Robson tenía ya dos problemas, Albert Andley tenía un paro respiratorio y Eleonor Grandchester se había desmayado, apenas había llegado a la puerta del hospital cuando comenzaba a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra; dos camillas entraban con prisa, una en la sala de exploración y otro en la sala de resucitación, al doctor Robson no le quedó de otra que hablarle a Mickel, el cual llegó apenas había escuchado que Albert se encontraba en emergencias en terapia de resucitación.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó cuando veía quiénes eran los pacientes.

Hipotermia Mickel, atiende al señor Andley y yo atenderé a la duquesa – le ordenó.

Eleonor también – le dijo él preocupado.

No te preocupes, sólo es un desmayo – dijo él sin miramientos.

Katherine preparen la tina caliente y llévese medicamento para ayudar al corazón a trabajar – ordenó a una enfermera y se situó en la camilla que tenía al frente.

Sí doctor, enseguida – contestó la enfermera.

Ustedes ayúdenme, uno dos, tres – les pidió a los paramédicos trasladar a Albert a otra camilla, para llevarlo a un regulador de calor.

Mickel decidió llevarlo a la misma terapia de regulación de calor que a Candy recibió el invierno pasado, temía que el corazón no soportara la baja temperatura por lo que debía de subirla inmediatamente, llegaron a la tina y la depositaron ahí, en el agua, Mickel cuidó a Albert por más de una hora, cuando comenzó a tomar buen color y su pulso se había elevado, era momento de secarlo y pasarlo a su habitación, enredado en una bata térmica y con frazadas eléctricas. El doctor Robson comenzó a sentir gran alivio cuando las sales habían hecho efecto en Eleonor, se levantó y comenzó a llorar preguntando por él, a lo que el doctor Robson trató de confortarla.

Albert había estado en completo descanso parte de la tarde y noche de ese día, sus signos se había normalizado y Eleonor se encontraba cerca de él, no podía creer que ella había sido causante de ello, la única sensación era tenerlo ahí, entre sus brazos para pedirle perdón.

Perdóname Albert, no parece que tenga casi cuarenta años, he sido una estúpida, no puedo hacer esto, te necesito mi amor, soy tan tonta… - decía y se vio interrumpida.

Fue divertido – logró esbozar una sonrisa.

¡Albert! – se refugió en su pecho.

Pero debíamos de hacerlo en otra época y en un deportivo – sugirió éste sin pensarlo.

Mi amor, estás despierto, te duele algo, necesitas algo – le decía repetidamente.

Algo, si necesito algo – sugirió él, pero Eleonor no entendía.

Dime, es agua o alguna frazada, un té…dime qué necesitas – le urgió ella.

Un beso mi amor, necesito un beso tuyo – la miró con clemencia.

Albert, pero qué cosas pides – mencionó sonrojada.

Dame uno sólo… - le pidió él.

Eleonor sonriendo comenzó a darle un beso lento y poco apasionado, pero con mucho amor.

Albert lo siento tanto – le pidió disculpas al rubio.

Yo también lo siento mi amor, para la otra mejor iremos a dónde va Candy, porque ella sí que no se cae en estos laguitos delgados – sugirió con sorna y Eleonor le dio un golpe.

Bueno, tomaré eso como una recomendación. Veamos es hora de un rico caldo, iré por uno – dijo y salió hacia la cafetería.

Gracias Eleonor, si Candy se enterara de mis travesuras seguro no me la acabaría, imagíname a mí en un hospital por un tonto lago – se quejó divertido.

¿Qué tanto habla con usted mismo señor Andley? – cuestionó el doctor Robson.

Me decía qué actitud tomaría Candy con esta noticia – le cuestionó el médico a cargo.

Seguramente le haría mucha gracia, pero debe cuidarse señor Andley y hablando de Candy déjeme enseñarle estas radiografías – tomó un sobre amarillo y lo colocó en la ventana.

¿Qué pasa doctor Robson? – le preguntó el rubio extrañado de la actitud de su médico.

Mañana planeaba ir a su casa, observe, estas magulladuras en el esqueleto de Candy son debido al accidente del pasado invierno, han solidificado muy bien, pero aún son de cuidado. Pero… - se detuvo porque no sabía cómo retomar la conversación.

Pero doctor Robson – lo apuró.

Pero esta es nueva, no sabe que le sucedió a Candy recientemente – le preguntó lo más delicado que podría.

No doctor, esa no fue la herida del accidente de la torre – dijo él sin notar ninguna otra alrededor.

No la de la torre es esta, fue en el brazo, no en la costilla; Candy no le ha dicho nada – volvió a cuestionarlo.

No, no sé en dónde se hizo esta – la señaló.

Pues entonces debíamos preguntarle no le parece, es preocupante ya que con un mal movimiento puede afectar al pulmón y eso sería fatal – advirtió el galeno.

Ya veo, mañana iré a la villa, pídale a Mickel que también vaya para informarla, debemos actuar rápido ya que Candy es muy dada a no preocuparme, algo debió haberle ocurrido y no estoy enterado de ello – sugirió Albert.

Por supuesto señor Andley, por otro lado, ¿cómo se ha sentido? – preguntó al ver el semblante de su paciente.

Bien, ya no tengo frio – emitió en tan solo unos segundos.

Eso es bueno, la duquesa Grandchester está muy bien también, después del desmayo que tuvo – le informó el anciano.

¿Cuál desmayo? – dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

No resistió tanto como usted pensaba, se desmayó en la ambulancia – le informó.

¿Cómo está? – preguntó saliendo de su concentración.

Sólo fue el susto, no se preocupe – lo tranquilizó.

Ah qué bueno, está bien ya me voy – comenzó a levantarse de la cama y fue al armario para sacar su ropa.

No, no, no ¿a dónde va? – lo retuvo.

A la villa – soltó él como si nada.

No le he dado de alta, regrese a la cama, ya se irá mañana, por el momento a descansar – lo obligó.

Pero…- intentó responder.

Nada de nada, porque si no - intentó intimidarlo.

Me va amenazar – contestó el rubio.

Por supuesto que no – sonrió por la actitud del señor Andley.

Entonces ¿qué hará? – lo instigó.

Bueno no quería hacer esto, pero debido a las circunstancias no me queda de otra – comenzó a marcar desde su teléfono.

¿Qué hace? – preguntó él concienzudo.

Estoy llamándole a Candice, quizás ella le haga entrar en razón – comentó.

No, espere, lo pensé mejor, será mejor que me quede aquí, ya ve, sólo era una vana ilusión y ¿mi comida? – cuestionó el rubio metiéndose entre las sabanas y esperando que Eleonor llegara con su caldo.

¡Qué bueno que entro en razón! – sonrió por demás. Por la mañana vendré a verlo a ver como sigue – dio un saludo en el aire y salió.

Gracias doctor Robson – se despidió de él con un poco de rencor.

De nada señor Andley – se retiró y cerró la puerta.

En efecto, Albert no permitiría que Candy metiera las narices en este asunto, ya que no quería dejar a su hija con más armas de las que tenía, no podía quedar como un pequeño niño que no supo salir bien de una travesura, por supuesto que no y más si dependía de él. Por lo que cuando Eleonor llegó con el caldo, se lo tomó todo y por la mañana salió del hospital después de que lo hiciera Mickel.

Continuará…

¡Aja ja! Qué pensaron niñas si hasta ahorita Albert y Eleonor no han llegado tan lejos como todas pensaron, las atrapé.

Nos leemos en el próximo, saludos


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo XXIX**

**Albricias**

Candy, Terry, Eleonor, Albert y George llegaron con una hora de antelación al Palacio de Buckingham, todos iban en silencia hasta que el señor Harrison llegó hasta ellos.

Buen día conde Grandchester, Condesa – los saludo con afecto.

Candy y Terry, Samuel, buen día – corrigió Candy a Samuel.

Saben que no puedo llamarlos así delante de la reina – les advirtió a lo que Candy se limitó a alzar una ceja.

Pero no estamos delante de ella, así que Samuel llámanos como te lo pedimos – sugirió el castaño a su amigo.

Por supuesto, Duquesa, Señor Andley ¿cómo les fue en el viaje? – cuestionó a Eleonor.

Bien gracias, un poco turbulento – comentó Eleonor sonriéndole a Samuel.

Bueno, pero pasen, Demetri, condúcelos a la Sala Rosa, la reina los acompañará a las 11:00 horas en punto – informó Samuel.

Gracias Samuel – Terry le agradeció con gratitud.

¿Desean algo de tomar? – ofreció Dimitri cuando llegaron a la sala rosa.

Estaría bien un té…Dimitri – sugirió Eleonor.

Enseguida y para los señores – asintió el pelirrojo.

Whiskey estará bien – pidió Albert.

Sí, por supuesto – hizo una reverencia y salió, cerrando la puerta.

Candy – la llamó observando hacia afuera por el gran ventanal.

Dime – respondió al voltear hacia donde oyó el llamado.

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia ella y la abrazaba.

Nada, sólo pensaba – sonrió momentáneamente.

¡Ah sí! ¿En qué? – cuestionó besándole la coronilla.

Que debo contestar ante la reina – respondió ella en un susurro soltando un suspiro.

¡Ay mi amor! – le dijo soltando una gran risa. Sólo cuenta tu historia – le informó.

Terry – le llamó.

Sí – respondió esté al escuchar la preocupación de su amada.

Con respecto a lo de ayer, quería decirte – comenzó cuando su esposo la tranquilizó.

Mi amor, sólo estás muy sensible – le dijo haciéndole saber lo que él pensaba.

Pero yo… - intentó comentar algo.

¿Qué tienes Candy? Te he notado muy pensativa desde hoy en la mañana – le dijo en tono preocupado.

Es que…no es nada, sólo que me siento extraña. Podrías llamar a Eleonor sin que mi papá se dé cuenta, por favor – le pidió ella recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

Sí mi amor, pero dime, ¿te encuentras bien? – cuestionó el castaño extrañado por su petición.

Sí sólo estoy un poco nerviosa, es solo eso – trató de ocultar la pesadez de su cuerpo en ese momento.

Bueno, espera – le pidió deteniéndola con su dedo índice.

Candy tenía sospechas, pero no quería decir nada hasta que resultaran ciertas. La presencia de Niel era algo que la perturbaba, la tenía un tanto nerviosa, pensaba que eso era lo que tenía.

Candy – la trajo a la realidad la voz de Eleonor.

Sí – respondió viéndola como caminaba hacia ella.

Me dijo Terry que me buscabas – se acercó a Candy, preocupada por el semblante de la rubia menor.

Estoy… - comentó dudosa.

Candy tranquilízate – le pidió Eleonor que no entendía nada.

¿Cómo será el careo, Eleonor? Estoy tan mortificada, no creo soportarlo – se puso las manos sobre el rostro.

Candy calma – intentó quitarle las manos del rostro.

No quiero quedarme sola con él por favor, no lo permitas – le tomó de las muñecas ya que se veía venir algo grande.

Candy ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué tanto miedo? – le preguntó observando que su nuera cambiaba el color de su rostro.

Eleonor, no puedo ponerme en un peligro así, no puedo – comenzó a manotear al aire, le faltaba el aire y por lo mismo comenzó a dar de vueltas por el pasillo.

Candy ¿qué pasa? – comenzó a preocuparse cuando el rostro de su ahora nuera era más pálida con cada segundo que pasaba.

Yo, sólo abrázame – le pidió a su suegra.

Calma querida, no pasará nada – le dio un abrazo y comenzó a darle de palmaditas en la espalda.

Dime que no me dejarán sola, yo estoy…- comenzó a tratar de explicar lo que probablemente era.

Dime ¿qué te sucede…? – le cuestionó demasiado preocupada.

Estoy… - intentaba hacerlo, cuando de pronto se desvaneció.

Candy, dime responde… - Eleonor no se dio cuenta hasta que el peso de Candy le ganó. Albert, Terry… - les gritó a ambos hombres que estaban en la habitación central.

Eleonor ¿qué pasa? – se asomó Albert sosteniéndose del marco.

No sé, estábamos hablando y se desmayó – les informó cuando vio a Terry correr hasta ellas y cargar a Candy.

Candy…Candy… - la llamó desesperado. Rápido llame al señor Harrison – le solicitó a Dimitri llegando con una bandeja de servicio. Mi amor ¿qué tienes? Despierta – le pidió encarecidamente.

Un médico por favor – reafirmó la petición el rubio.

Enseguida – Dimitri hizo una reverencia y corrió hasta la oficina de Samuel.

Toc, toc

Pase – accedió Samuel. ¿Qué se te ofrece Dimitri? ¿Por qué la urgencia? – preguntó extrañado.

Señor Harrison, la condesa Grandchester se ha desmayado – le informó sorprendiéndolo.

¿Qué ha dicho? Llame al Doctor Levingston, por favor, aprisa – salió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta si Dimitri había acatado su orden. Terrence ¿que pasa? – le preguntó cuando lo miraba con Candy en brazos.

No sé, estaban conversando y parece que le dio un ataque de pánico – le dijo alzando la voz.

Eleonor ¿qué pasó? – le cuestionó Samuel ansioso por saber.

No sé, me dijo algunas cosas del careo, no le entendí – soltó ella nerviosa.

Demetri, el médico ya llegó – lo apuró.

Viene en camino – advirtió él.

Está bien, Demetri llévelos a las habitaciones del ala sur, la que comunica a la sal rosa, enseguida estoy con ustedes – le ordenó al pelirrojo.

Gracias, señor Harrison – le agradeció Albert.

Síganme – los invitó Demetri.

Samuel no pudo más que verlos como se retiraban de ahí, no entendía que era lo que sucedia, pero debía informar a la reina lo que había sucedido.

Toc, toc

Buenos días Lord Harrison, ¿sucede algo? – le cuestionó sin alzar la vista.

Buenos días su alteza, si con referencia a su audiencia con los Condes Grandchester – refirió.

Dígame ¿ha pasado algo? – levantó el rostro y cerro la bitácora que tenía enfrente.

Creo que la vamos a tener que postergar su alteza – sugirió Samuel.

Motivo – inquirió la reina.

La Condesa sufrió un desmayo hace unos minutos y todavía no reacciona – le informó.

¿Ya le avisaron al médico? – cuestionó algo abatida con la noticia.

Sí su alteza, pero aún no llega – le aclaró él.

En ¿dónde se quedaron? – cuestionó la reina impaciente.

En el ala sur – le informó Samuel.

Está bien, infórmeme cada hora, gracias – pidió ella.

Con su permiso – hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

El doctor Levingston tardó un par de horas en llegar al palacio ya que se encontraban

Con su permiso – pidió el médico antes de entrar a la habitación que el habían asignado.

Adelante – respondió Albert dándole el paso.

Me dejarían sola con la paciente – solicitó el médico.

Sí, por supuesto – asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse dejando al médico y a un Terry absorto en la figura de su esposa, cubierta por un camisón que le había colocado con ayuda de Eleonor.

Usted también – pidió el Doctor Levingston.

Puedo quedarme, soy su esposo – Terry le suplicó con la mirada al galeno.

Por supuesto – accedió.

Señor… - se quedó dudoso.

Terrence Grandchester – susurró el castaño.

Usted disculpe, Conde Grandchester, no tenía el gusto – se disculpó por su error.

No se preocupe – le dijo sin tomar en cuenta su preocupación.

Su esposa ha comido bien últimamente – quiso saber.

Demasiado diría yo, aunque ha estado expuesta a estrés – refirió su esposo.

Ya veo, bueno tengo que hacer una prueba – fue a su maletín y sacó una jeringa y algunos aditamentos para la extracción de sangre.

¿Prueba? – se extraño al ver lo que tenía entre las manos.

Sí, bueno no quería importunarlo, pero si gusta puede salir – le ofreció señalándole la puerta.

Me quedaré, ¿qué clase de prueba? – cuestionó él retirando la vista del brazo de su esposa.

De embarazo, naturalmente – mencionó cuando cambiaba el tubo de ensaye.

¿Cómo dice? – cuestionó sorprendido.

Sí, como lo oye, debemos descartar que esté esperando antes de darle algún tipo de medicamento – le confirmó lo dicho anteriormente.

Un hijo… no lo creo – sonrió y alzó la ceja al mismo tiempo.

¿Se cuidan? – cuestionó ya que el castaño dudaba de lo que le decía.

Creo que no, somos recién casados – argumentó él.

Sabe ¿cuál es el periodo fértil de su esposa? – repreguntó.

No, tampoco – negó saber algo sobre eso.

Entonces tenemos que hacerla, veamos mandaré a analizar con extrema urgencia – salió el médico.

Cree que sea posible – cuestionó el castaño deteniéndolo en el umbral de la puerta.

No puedo decírselo y no quiero aventurarme – refutó el médico.

Bueno, saldré un momento – le informó Terry saliendo con él.

¿Qué pasa Terry? – le preguntó su madre, ansiosa.

No puedo creerlo – susurró.

Tiene algo de cuidado – cuestionó Albert.

No lo sé aún, sólo que el médico le hará unas pruebas y sabrá cómo hay que proceder – les contó casi todo.

No te explicó que tipo de pruebas – tenía que preguntar pensó el castaño.

De embarazo… les dijo volteando para que no lo oyeran.

¿Cómo dices? – preguntó el rubio exaltado.

Terry…- se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriendo sus mejillas por el asombro.

No se emocionen, son para ver qué tipo de medicamentos puede utilizar – detuvo esas acciones.

Bueno, pero no lo descartes – le pidió su madre.

No lo creo mamá, sólo que le dio un ataque de ansiedad y eso es todo, con permiso – no quería hablar más del tema.

Se dirigió al final del pasillo, no podía creerlo, Candy esperando un hijo…un hijo de ellos dos, de su amor, de su mujer, temía que fuera una esperanza fallida, pero dados los últimos acontecimientos no lo ponía en duda, horas más tarde, Candy despertaba con un dolor intenso de cabeza y un tanto desubicada.

Condesa, que bueno que despierta – le dio la bienvenida el galeno.

¿Qué me paso? – preguntó confundida.

No recuerda nada – le cuestionó al ver que aún no recordaba lo que había sucedido.

No mucho, sólo estaba con Eleonor platicando y comenzó a faltarme el aire – le comento la rubia.

Un ataque de ansiedad, querida condesa – le informó el asintiendo.

Quiero levantarme – comenzó a quitarse las frazadas.

No puede – la detuvo por unos momentos cuando ella desistió por un mareo. ¿Cuando se lo iba a decir al conde? – le preguntó curioso.

Contarle ¿qué cosa? – preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

Sabe ¿qué es esto? – le enseñó el dispositivo.

Una prueba de embarazo…no es posible – emitió un sonido de sorpresa mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

¿Por qué no condesa? – inquirió el galeno.

Porque es muy pronto – recalcó lo último.

Puede suceder, además esto lo confirma, cuando fue su semana fértil – le preguntó mientras le enseñaba los resultados de laboratorio.

Ah déjeme pensar, mmm hace dos semanas iba a la mitad…¡ay no! – se tocó la frente al no darse de cuenta de ello.

Eso me lo imaginaba – le sonrió.

¿En serio? – sonaba preocupada.

Sí, ha concebido pronto duquesa y por ello debe de cuidarse, no se preocupe hablaré con la reina ya que según tengo entendido tiene una audiencia con ella y un careo con un preso, no debe de estresarse, no creo que quiera oír lo que le voy a decir, ahora tengo que asegurarme que se lo diga al conde, así que lo dejaré pasar y le dirá lo que sucede para después darle indicaciones, estamos de acuerdo – le informó.

Si – asintió con la cabeza en tono de afirmación.

Conde Grandchester, puede pasar – le pidió el galeno.

Gracias, ¿ya despertó mi esposa? – preguntó un poco pensativo mientras entraba y se colocaba en el diván frente a ella.

Por supuesto – asintió y espero unos momentos.

Candy ¿cómo te sientes? – le tomó la mano a su esposa.

Tengo dolor de cabeza, pero estoy bien – señaló ella.

Condesa adelante, dígaselo, por lo mientras iré a informarle a la reina mientras ustedes conversan – sugirió él mientras salía y los dos se miraban preocupados.

Terry ven acuéstate conmigo – le pidió ella, tenía que decírselo.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? Me tenías preocupado – le señaló su esposo.

Terry hazme tuya – le pidió a su esposo.

No, Candy pueden entrar – advirtió del lugar donde se encontraban.

No traigo nada debajo de esta bata – aseguró ella.

Tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo mi amor – tenía que ser más fuerte que ella.

Ah sí, a poco puedes ser fuerte – le sonrió lamiéndole la barbilla y mordiéndosela. Bueno déjame ir al baño entonces – le pidió al ver que no accedía.

¿Te ayudo? – cuestionó sin agregar algo más.

Sólo a levantarme – se limitó a eso.

Con cuidado – la tomó del brazo y la levantó.

Terry se colocó en la cama mirando al techo, no se había fijado que Candy salió sigilosamente del baño y le puso el seguro a la puerta.

Terry – lo llamó abriendo la bata que tenía puesta y exhibiendo su lindo cuerpo desnudo, dejándola caer al piso.

Sí, mi amor – le respondió el castaño, que miraba al techo en esos momentos.

Dime que no quieres – le tomó la mano cuando ya había cerrado los ojos.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó antes de que deslizara la mano sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Candy estaba espectacularmente deseosa, sin que Terry se diera cuenta se puso a horcajadas sobre la pelvis de su esposo y comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco y la camisa lentamente, después cuando ya su amplio pecho estaba desnudo, friccionó sus senos sobre este, excitándolo de sobremanera, él sólo quedó impactado, Candy comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón y se hizo para atrás, jalándolo de la corbata, atrayéndolo a su parte íntima, Terry no podía resistir más, se bajó la ropa interior y la penetró con pasión, deseándola desde hacía dos días, las embestidas eran constantes y el miembro caliente de él se encontraba deseoso de su amada, quería pertenecer nuevamente a aquella ansiosa cavidad que lo esperaba desesperadamente, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Terry tuvo que besarla ya que sus padres se encontraban afuera esperando noticias. Sin más Terry dio la estocada final cuando ella se encontraba en la cúspide de su orgasmo, se dejaron caer uno sobre otro, Terry seguía moviéndose con pequeños jadeos y ella sonreía ante su travesura.

Terry, serás padre – le susurró al oído.

… - él no dijo nada, sólo levantó el rostro del espacio que formaba la clavícula y el cuello de su esposa.

Sí – le acarició los hombros.

Candy, pensé que era algo más grave. ¿Cómo sucedió? – preguntó mientras la miraba y le daba un beso en su hombro.

Bueno cuando nos casamos estaba en mis días fértiles, a la mitad del ciclo y sólo sucedió – respondió ella tratando explicarle.

Por eso lo de ayer – refirió el suceso.

Quizás, eso no sé explicarlo – comentó sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado.

Y el desmayo – refirió el acontecimiento.

Un ataque de ansiedad, pero recuerdas que te había contado que me sentía rara – le dijo ella.

¡Ajá! – asintió.

Pues era por eso, presentía que posiblemente estaba esperando – le informó con media sonrisa.

Mi amor – la abrazó besándola apasionadamente.

Terry tengo miedo – dijo Candy rompiendo los besos y abrazándose a él.

No te preocupes, nuestros padres nos ayudarán – le susurró en el oído.

De eso no, de Niel tengo miedo, si lo pierdo no podría soportarlo – le dijo temblando y sosteniendo una lágrima.

Hablaré con todos si es necesario, pero encontraremos la forma de que esto no lo perjudique, no lo perderemos Candy – le dio unas palabras de aliento.

Terry, Dios me castigo por no quererlo… - no pudo más, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

No mi amor, no digas eso – la vio con las mejillas empapadas.

Terry perdóname, no lo hice a propósito – comenzó a sollozar volviéndose para que no la mirara.

No mi amor, no digas eso, sólo que han sido tantas cosas últimamente – la reconfortó.

Terry hazme el amor, por favor – pidió ella.

No Candy, no puedo, aún estás convaleciente – le advirtió besándola, calma y tranquilamente.

Ya no me amas porque me pondré gorda, ¿verdad? – le cuestionó.

Mi amor pero qué cosas dices, por supuesto que te amo. Por cierto, se lo vamos a decir a nuestros padres – dijo él dejándola en la cama y comenzando a arreglarse.

¿Qué me haces Candy? No se supone que acabas de desmayarte – le sonrio mientras lo admiraba.

Pues sí, pero te necesitaba mi amor, ni modos – alzó los hombros.

Candy te estás volviendo muy exigente – la regañó mientras observaba como se relamía los labios con su lengua.

¡No sabes cuánto trabajo te cuesta! – le dijo con ánimo como si estuviese sufriendo demasiado y se colocó el camisón.

Pues no, pero estás lista para darles la noticia – la animó.

Sí, puedes llamarlos – accedió mientras abría la puerta.

Albert, Eleonor, pasen – les pidió a los rubios.

Princesa estás bien, ¿cómo te sientes? – corrió hasta ella, tomándole la mano.

Bien papá, sólo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza – respondió ella.

Ya no estás más pálida, estás sonrojada – le hizo saber apenándola aún más.

Es que estas frazadas son muy calientes, dan calor – le respondió retirándola.

Bueno papás, este… Candy se va a estrenar – les contó riendo.

¿Qué cosa le compraste Terrence? – reprendió Eleonor a su hijo.

Madre no te asustes, deben estar felices, se les cumplió – repitió su entusiasmo.

¿Qué cosa? – inquirió la rubia mayor.

¡Van a ser abuelos! – les sonrió y apareció el brillo en sus ojos.

¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó Albert.

Sí, está embarazada – afirmó.

¿Qué cosa? – repitió el rubio

Se sorprendieron – sonrió a Candy al ver el asombro de sus padres.

Lo sabía, Eleonor dale respiración a mi papá – intentó hacer una broma.

Albert querido, respira – le pidió la rubia mayor al rubio.

A..abbuelo, ¿es en serio? – cuestionó.

Sí, papá serás abuelo – lo afirmó Candy.

¿Qué le hiciste Terry? – espetó furioso Albert.

Hicimos – dijo soltando una carcajada.

No me refería a eso, me refería ¿por qué tan pronto? – preguntó enojado.

Bueno, nosotros nos acabamos de enterar también – refirió Terry muy sonriente.

Ay mi amor, vas a ser abuelo, ¿no estás emocionado? – cuestionó Eleonor.

Sí madre, funcionó – reiteró eso último.

Claro que sí, pero bueno abuela, creo que Albert no lo ha tomado muy bien – le confesó sin que lo escuchara.

Déjalo que digiera la idea – le dio un leve golpe en el brazo para que dejara divertirse.

Toc, toc

¿Se puede pasar? – pidió permiso Samuel.

Claro Samuel, ya sabe que Terrence va a ser padre – repitió Eleonor nuevamente.

De verdad, condes que alegría, entonces déjenme ver si ya llegó el médico – señaló Samuel.

De hecho no creo que tarde, fue a ver a su alteza – le explicó Candy..

Ya veo, bueno en seguida regreso, lo alcanzaré para saber que indicaciones da la reina – les informó.

Bueno, los vemos más tarde – sus padres y Samuel se despidieron.

Toc toc

Adelante – permitió una voz dentro de la habitación.

Me permite pasar su alteza – pidió Samuel.

Si Lord Harrison, pase usted – le dijo la reina, quien detuvo la conversación que tenía con el Doctor Levingston.

Gracias – agradeció cerrando la puerta y sentándose al lado del galeno.

El Doctor Levingston me dio las buenas nuevas – comentó muy sonriente.

Recién me lo acaban de informar, su alteza – contestó él del mismo modo.

Según las indicaciones del médico, me dijo que la condesa está muy estresada, por lo que tomaré otras medidas, iré a verla a las tres de la tarde del día de hoy y sobre el asunto del señor Leagan, lo postergaremos más tiempo, la condesa no debe de estresarse, entendido lord Harrison – explicó determinadamente la reina.

Sí su alteza, permiso. Doctor Levingston ¿me acompaña? – instó Samuel.

Por supuesto, permiso su alteza – hicieron reverencia y salieron rapidamente.

Pasen ustedes, caballeros – se despidió la reina mientras recogía su bordado.

En el pasillo, ambos caballeros iban cambiando opiniones, por lo que cuando llegaron al ala sur, se despidieron, uno encaminándose a la prisión y otro, a la habitación de la Condesa Grandchester, pero al galeno se le había ocurrido algo mejor por lo que le pidió un favor a Samuel.

Creo que debo de avisar en la prisión entonces – resolvió él.

Sí su señoría, espero que la condesa obedezca mis órdenes – declaró dudoso el médico.

Pues debería – le imprimió cierta confianza.

No conoce usted a la condesa ¿verdad? – señaló el médico al ver que ella no era de las personas obedientes en sus tratamientos.

No mucho, pero se ve que será obediente – explicó Samuel.

Pues no precisamente, es más terca que su padre el señor Andley – refutó el galeno.

¿Los conoce? – cuestionó impresionado.

Un colega es el médico de cabecera de la familia Andley, por lo que sé no es muy obediente, así que haremos algo. Usted sígame la corriente – le pidió él.

Por supuesto – Samuel accedió.

Entremos – le pidió Levigston cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Candy.

Toc, toc

Adelante – permitieron desde adentro.

Buenas tardes, ¿cómo se siente condesa? – cuestionó Levingston.

Muy bien doctor, pues aún estoy… contrariada – confirmó ya que no se esperaba esta noticia.

Bueno es usted primeriza, conforme vayan pasando los días se irá acostumbrando a la idea, la reina la vendrá a ver en un par de horas, pero debo advertirle algo... – se calló por unos momentos.

¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Terry al ver que ambos se habían quedado callados.

Uno solo, condesa se que está acostumbrada a andar muy…activa, pero en estos meses, por lo menos tres, no se puede dar el lujo a perderlo, ¿me entiende? – haciendo hincapié en esa recomendación.

No se preocupe doctor, la cuidaré – declaró Terry.

¡Hey Terry, aún existo! – gritó la rubia descontenta porque nadie la tomaba en cuenta.

Lo siento Candy, no puedes opinar en esto, además aún está pendiente lo de la fisura – le recordó su esposo mientras ella bajaba la cabeza.

¿Cual fisura? – preguntó él extrañado.

Doctor por el delito del que acusan a Neil Leagan es que Candy tiene una fisura en una costilla, el doctor Robson, el médico de cabecera de Candy le recomendó enyesarse el torso, esto ¿traería complicaciones al embarazo? – explicó el castaño preocupado.

¿Tiene los estudios a la mano? – le cuestionó él.

No, se quedaron en la Villa – informó Terry.

Tendré que ir a ver al Doctor Robson entonces, debo saber con exactitud, ¿qué tipo de lesión es? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

Doctor Levingston quizás pueda pedir el expediente de la condesa al doctor Robson y mañana lo veríamos, no le parece – hizo una petición.

Por cierto, Terry no pueden extralimitarse en sus encuentros mientras no tengamos la información de la fisura, ¿entendido? – recomendó el galeno.

Sí doctor, ni modos mi amor debemos portarnos bien – le sonrió a su esposa obligándola a colorearse de carmín.

Bueno, espero que eso sea todo por el momento, si me disculpan me entrevistaré con el Doctor Robson ahora mismo, con su permiso – Levingston se disculpó y salió de ahí.

Debo ir a la prisión a avisar la decisión de la reina, permiso – Samuel también se disculpo saliendo de ahí.

Pasen ustedes – Terry hizo lo mismo y se volteo a ver a su esposa con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana.

Terry – lo llamó

Sí – respondió el yendo a su lado y tomándole la mano.

Ven aquí, sé que esto te gusta – le dijo comenzando a abrirse la bata.

Oye mi amor, ya oíste al médico – le advirtió tratando de no excitarse lo que ya era medio imposible.

Pero yo no me voy a esforzar, tú sí – declaró ella coqueta.

Candy, traviesa – le susurro al oído para luego dirigirse a su cuello mientras que con los brazos la jalaba hacia su cuerpo.

Bésame, por favor, por favor – le pidió ella encarecidamente.

No puedo resistirme, Dios mío ten piedad de mí porque mi esposa me exige demasiado – suplicó él. Mi amor sabes que tu naricita tiene pequitas – le sonrió al darse cuenta de ello.

¿Aún se me ven? – exclamó ella apenada.

Sí, están muy lindas…por eso te voy a poner pequitas – le sonrió ante el apelativo.

Terry eso es de mala educación – refunfuño ella.

Pero si es de cariño mi amor – la besó rápidamente.

No me digas así – reclamó ella.

Pequitas, se oye bien – se alejó un poco al percibir su enfado.

¡Grosero! – se dio la media vuelta y él la atrapó en el medio para besarla.

Mmm qué rico besas y enojada mejor – asintió él.

Te amo Terry – le dijo mientras le proporcionaba besos en el cuello.

Yo también te amo… pequitas – confirmó el castaño.

Terry será mejor que te vayas a dormir – lo alejó removiéndose de sus brazos.

¿Cómo? – preguntó él.

Sí, a tu habitación – le pidió ella.

No te enojes mi amor, pensaba dormitar aquí un rato – le explicó el castaño.

Y si viene la reina – dedujo una posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

Mmm buen punto – sonrió y comenzó a levantarse cuando de pronto sintió los brazos de su esposa rodeándole el cuello.

Además tenemos toda la noche para que me hagas inmensamente feliz – le informó rodeándole también con la pierna y el comenzó a dirigir su mano al centro de calor de su amada.

Condesa ¿qué sugestiva te has puesto? ¡Golosa! – declaró su esposo.

¡Golosa yo! A ver si sientes esto ¿qué dirías? – le condujo la mano hacia donde ella sentía palpitaciones del deseo.

No diría nada, pero tú sí, sentirías esto – le pegó la dura erección en su pelvis.

Terry…wow, jajajaja – soltó una carcajada.

¡Sorprendida! – exclamó su esposo.

Normal… -

¿Cómo que normal? – cuestionó ofendido.

Pues sí amor, normal porque no está donde debe estar – explicó ella tratando de no reírse.

¿Con qué me retas? – le cuestionó él sin más.

Para nada…- dejó libre un par de palabras.

Ven aquí pecosita, te haré el amor cómo no tienes idea – se propuso mientras la comenzaba a besar y tocar por todo el cuerpo.

Puras promesas – soltó con desgarbo.

¡Ah sí! Piensas que son promesas – refutó él orgulloso.

S…sí – asintió mirándolo.

Y ahora parece una promesa – le preguntó cuando se introdujo en ella con una embestida fuerte y enérgica, desprendiéndose de su boca un gemido.

No mucho, no mi amor, y ¿t…tú? – pudo apenas decir.

Te deseo mi amor, no sabes cuánto – le dijo él comenzando a sentir que la pasión los envolvía.

¿De verdad? Aahh – exhaló un gemido más.

Sí, de verdad, te gusta así. Eres malvada mi amor, siempre te acabo haciendo el amor aunque me oponga – refirió él a los planes de su esposa.

¿De verdad? Ah…y a poco ¿quieres seguir hablando? – le cuestionó sonrojada.

No mi amor, no quiero hablar sólo hacerte mía – le respondió firmemente mientras la hacía suya con vehemencia, las embestidas eran lentas, haciéndola pagar su desdén ante su lograda promesa.

Sí mi amor, soy tuya – le dijo ella al sentir el lento vaivén de su esposo.

Candy te amo – repitió una vez más al ver a su esposa sonriendo.

También yo. Soy tuya ¡aaaahhhh! – soltó otro gemido y haciéndola llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo que él.

Sensacional cómo siempre – le susurró besándole un pezón y chupándolo al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué lindo eres mi vida? – exclamó ella cuando su esposo se había levantado.

¿Cómo lindo? – protestó él ante el apelativo.

Si tienes un derrier impresionante y qué decir de él… de ensueño – exclamó como en una ensoñación.

Candy, deja de mirarme – le pidió apenado.

No – se negó.

Ven aquí, quiero sentirte – la jalo hasta el otro lado de la cama.

Ay mi amor, te imaginas con la locura del embarazo y carga de trabajo y tu pronto ya no me verás tanto – le comentó ella levantándose ligeramente y colocando un pie sobre el pecho de su esposo, dejando que el viera el esplendor del cuerpo de su mujer.

Eso es lo que usted piensa condesa, recuerdas que tengo un sexy retrato en la oficina, la verdad es que no sé, ¿cómo podré contenerme? – le cuestionó el rápidamente.

¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó al no entenderle.

Te imaginas verte semi desnuda en ese retrato, te desearía, de hecho no podría hacer nada sin salir corriendo de ahí para hacerte el amor mi vida, en definitiva llevaré el cuadro al departamento – resolvió él.

¿En serio? – le preguntó.

Sí, es toda una tentación – exclamó él.

Bueno mi amor, te creo – ella se recogió hacia atrás y él se acostó a su lado, abrazándola.

Candy se fue durmiendo y tiempo después Terry se levantó y vistió deteniéndose a ver por última vez el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, tapándolo para después cobijarla con las mantas, arregló también la cama y se colocó en el diván que se encontraba a la derecha de la ventana, dormitando por unos momentos más hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Mientras el Doctor Levingston se encontraba rumbo al hospital de Escocia, el señor Harrison visitaba a Neil Leagan en la Torre de Londres.

Joven Leagan tiene visita – avisó el celador.

¿Quién demonios viene a visitarme? – exclamó el chico enfadado, ya que llevaba una semana en la cárcel.

Modere su lenguaje jovencito – lo reprimió Samuel.

Disculpe, es que no he estado de buen humor – pidió disculpas al ver que era Samuel.

Si ya lo vi, pero solo vengo a darle una mala noticia – informó Samuel.

Dígame, lo escucho – Neil se puso en jarras y esperó.

Su careo con la condesa Grandchester será atrasado – le informó.

¿Cuánto tiempo? – cuestionó él sin entender.

Unos cuantos meses – agregó.

¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿Estaré preso más tiempo? ¿Aquí? – comenzó a balbucear.

Si señor Leagan, lo siento – dijo Samuel saliendo de la celda.

¿Cuál es el motivo? – quiso saber.

No vengo a explicarle nada – refirió el hombre. Sólo le digo que debe tener paciencia, por unos meses más. Me retiro – salió de allí sin dar ninguna explicación.

Hasta luego, maldita seas Candy, pero qué hice, si te amaba más que a nadie. ¿Por qué debo estar aquí? Mientras tú estás afuera, disfrutando a tu esposo o mejor dicho tirándotelo, pero ésta me la pagarás Grandchester, esto no se puede quedar así – vociferó Niel con el puño fuertemente apretado y tirando un golpe a la pared.

La mirada de Neil provocaba una ligera locura, una que comenzaba con Candy y terminaba con el deseo por poseerla y de paso deshacerse de Grandchester a cualquier precio.

Continuará…

¡Wow pequeñas! No pues esto sí que esta delirante, por cierto hago una aclaración para fanfiction: el capítulo pasado, trataba de la travesura de Albert y Eleonor cuando en el capitulo XXIII leyeron que ella le había dado un chupetón a Albert, pues efectivamente era un error, no le dio ningún chupetón todo fue provocado por la travesurita del par de rubios.

Bueno niñas que pasó con los reviews, supongo yo que la historia va muy bien ya que no se quejan, las espero el próximo capítulo.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo XXX**

**Concupiscencia**

Habían pasado varios días, la reina había hablado con los Condes Grandchester, los había felicitado y eran completamente felices; sobre el asunto de Niel les comunicó que sería mejor aplazarlo hasta que Candy se sintiese bien o de lo contrario podría afectarle al bebé. Los Andley y Grandchester regresaron a la Villa de Escocia, la luna de miel siguió y dos semanas después Terrence entró al Parlamento nuevamente, en realidad sus jornadas eran extenuantes, pero no por ello las faenas con Candy habían caído en consideración de no realizarlas, por lo que ambos ya habían decidido vivir en Londres. Cuando llegaron al departamento de Terry, Candy se quedó sin habla, era hermoso, se veía que recién se había decorado, una parte del departamento era deslumbrante, ya que poseía un ventanal por el cual se colaban ligeros rayos de sol, cobijando una mecedora, ropa de bebe y una cuna, adornada con peluches de todos tipos y volantines.

Recorriendo el departamento, se encontró con el cuadro que Henrriette les había sido obsequiado, escondido detrás de un muro aparente, enfrente de él había un sillón reposet y una pequeña mesa con un par de vasos y una licorera; uno de ellos se encontraba hasta la mitad y algunas colillas de puros se encontraban aún en el cenicero. Se preguntaba cuántas horas se pasaba aquí Terry después del trabajo, suponía que demasiadas ya que cuando llegaba a cenar y después a descansar eso era lo único que no hacía.

Señora Candy, el baño está listo – le avisó Dorothy a Candy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Gracias Dorothy, sabes si Terry se la pasa aquí mucho tiempo – cuestionó la rubia a su gran amiga.

Sí señora, muchísimo tiempo, el Parlamento queda a veinte minutos como máximo y el señor antes de ir a cenar se detiene aquí por algo no menos de una hora – explicó Dorothy.

Quieres decir que el señor llega a las 7:00 todos los días – se sorprendió un tanto.

Sí señora, pensé que lo sabía. Bueno para ser sincera el trabajo del parlamento es demasiado en ocasiones, también me tomaría algo de tiempo para descansar y tener un mejor humor – confesó la castaña sin detenerse a preguntar nada más.

¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué? – la rubia quiso indagar.

Pues porque llega con un humor de todos los diablos, se sirve una copa y se sienta ahí, disfrutando de la soledad de la biblioteca, después se encierra y sale hasta que usted lo ve – relato lo que venía sucediendo desde hace un par de semanas.

¿De verdad? – cuestionó sin poder creerlo. No lo puedo creer, bueno Dorothy, vamos me bañaré y saldré al parque – le informó la rubia dirigiéndose a su habitación y comenzando a quitarse la bata.

Por supuesto señora, ¿quiere que John la acompañe? – sugirió la castaña.

Sí Dorothy, será que le podrías avisar – le pidió ella sonriendo y metiéndose al baño.

Sí señora, permiso – hizo una venia y salió del baño para dirigirse a la cocina.

Dorothy hasta cuándo me vas a decir Candy, sólo cuando estemos nosotros por favor – le insistió la rubia.

Está bien Candy, vamos el baño se enfría – la apuró ya que la bañera tenía rato de estar llena.

Sí Dorothy, me preparas el vestido amarillo – le pidió amablemente.

Ya lo tengo preparado – le informó.

Por cierto, llegó esto del Parlamento quizás quieras leerlo… es de Terry – le sonrió y salió de allí.

Por supuesto, gracias Dorothy – le agradeció mientras sacaba la nota del sobre.

De nada Candy, permiso – salió oportunamente, antes de que mirara el sonrojo de la rubia.

_Hola mi amor:_

_Quizás quieras saber que te extraño mucho, que mis días son preciosos cuando te hago el amor por las noches, pero hoy, justo hoy quiero que todos sepan cuán hermosa eres, hoy quiero ser sumamente envidiado. Así que cúmpleme un deseo, ven al Parlamento y pregunta por mí, te conducirán a lo largo de todas las oficinas y todos te verán, verán lo hermosa que eres y verán también que vienes por un chico fuerte, musculoso y sensual, o sea tu esposo._

_A modo de sugerencia, ponte el vestido amarillo de seda que te regaló Henriette para la fiesta y que nunca usaste, te veo en un rato, se despide de ti tu encantador esposo, Terry._

_P.D. Trae ropa interior._

¡Terry! – se sorprendió por la nota tan sugerente de su esposo y abrió un intercomunicador. Dorothy ¿puedes venir? – le preguntó ella dejando la nota sobre el azulejo y tomando su baño tranquilamente.

En un momento voy. ¿Pasa algo Candy? – preguntó cuando había llegado con Candy.

Sí Dorothy, es una nota de Terry, puedes alistarme el vestido que me regaló Henriette, el amarillo de seda – pidió a Dorothy.

Sí claro – ella extrañada asintió.

Avísale a Arthur que me tiene que llevar al trabajo de Terry, que se ponga algo formal – solicitó Candy mientras descansaba en su baño.

Por supuesto, algo más – insistió Dorothy.

Nada más, salgo en unos minutos – le avisó la rubia a la castaña.

Sí Candy, en un momento te veo – se despidió y comenzó a buscar lo que le habia pedido Candy.

Candy después de que saliera del baño con bata y toalla en el cabello, comenzó a secárselo y después de ponerse crema, se enfundó en el vestido, no sin antes colocarse un neglillé, medias y tacones en amarillo nacarado que hacia juego con el elegante vestido. Después Dorothy llegó hasta ella, comenzó a cepillarle el cabello mientras se maquillaba ligeramente y trataba de colocarse accesorios, Dorothy se había vuelto hábil, los peinados de Candy eran de hecho sencillos pero muy elegantes, se aplicó un poco de labial rosado y perfume que le había regalado su padre en uno de sus tantos cumpleaños.

Tiempo después salió de su habitación, se colocó un suéter ligero y unos zarcillos de oro, tomó el bolso y se despidió de Dorothy, encargándole la cena. En la puerta la estaba esperando Arthur enfundado en correcto traje formal, Candy pasó delante de él y le dio una de esas sonrisas de gratitud que siempre tenía para su personal doméstico.

Después salió un poco apresurada y se subió al coche, habían salido por unos minutos cuando a lo lejos se veían las oficinas del parlamento, Candy le dio una sonrisa por el retrovisor y se colocó un sombrero, que dejaba escondido el rostro. Cuando llegaron Arthur se bajó y rodeó el auto, le abrió con toda la caballerosidad que conocía y ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, tocó unos segundos.

Diga señorita – preguntó el oficial a cargo.

Buenas tardes, tengo una cita con el Conde Grandchester – avisó ella sonriéndole.

¿Asunto? – cuestionó el guardia.

Personal – respondió la rubia.

¿Nombre? – insistió desesperándose, pero era de rigor cuestionar causa, motivo y razón para buscar a los miembros del Parlamento.

Condesa Candice White Grandchester – dijo con total seguridad.

Perdone, no la conocíamos, pase usted por favor, un guardia la llevará hasta la oficina del Conde – le informó mientras un par de guardias la conducían hasta la oficina de Terry que se encontraba en el tercer piso.

Gracias – saludo a los demás con una de esas avasalladoras y gentiles sonrisas.

Pase usted por aquí – el guardia que iba adelante le indicó el camino.

Lo sigo – anunció ella sin perderlo de vista.

Candy siguió al guardia, en efecto, Terry sabía el gran revuelo que esto causaría, a pesar de que el vestido era channel, a cada paso que Candy daba, el vestido acompasaba su caminar, tornándolo coqueto y atrayendo a los hombres de todas las oficinas que murmuraban a su paso; algo que Terry no había esperado era que Candy trajera sombrero con red, lo cual hizo que los hombres del primer piso y los del segundo aumentaran cuando ya habían llegado al tercero.

Cuando salió del elevador, se quitó los guantes, los colocó encima de su bolso de mano y cuando estaba por tocar, alguien llamó su atención.

Candy, ¿qué haces aquí? – cuestionó Samuel fingiendo que no sabía el por qué de su visita.

¡Hola Samuel! Terry me mandó a llamar – contestó feliz de habérselo encontrado.

¡Ah, bueno! Terrence está en una junta, pero pasemos a su oficina – le indicó al darse cuenta de que tenían compañía de las otras oficinas.

Lo siento, no quiero importunar, no me dijo la hora – comentó ella completamente ajena a todo eso.

Samuel, ya sabes que puede llegar a cualquier hora – llego sin aviso y la tomo de la mano, con lo cual los caballeros regresaron por donde venían.

Bueno, ya que estás en sus manos, me retiro. Candy – hizo una venia y salió de la oficina de Terry.

Gracias Samuel – dijo Candy.

¡Qué bonito sombrero! ¿Cómo es que no te lo conocía? ¡Te ves mejor así! - sonrió mientras le quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba sobre una silla.

Terry, ¿qué tramas? – le preguntó ella queriendo saber para que la había invitado a su oficina.

Nada, vamos a la salita de mi oficina – le ofreció mientras caminaba al lado de él.

Sí, por supuesto – Candy lo tomó de la mano y se dejó guiar mientras Terry cerraba la puerta.

Terry tomó de la cintura a su esposa mientras afuera los demás se preguntaban quién era ella.

Terry dime ¿por qué me hiciste venir hasta aquí? – pidió una explicación.

Porque te quería ver, ¿hay algo de malo en eso? – cuestionó con una sonrisa.

No, pero viste como había hombres por todos lados – le informó logrando que él sonriera más.

Lo logré – señaló cuando la dejo en un sillón.

¡Terry! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – repitió ella.

Jajajaja ay mi vida, bueno como te dije, quería saber si eras hermosa para los demás. Mi vida, sabes, te dije que no trajeras ropa interior – refunfuñó el al darse cuenta que su hermosa esposa traía un neglillé.

¡Terry, no puedes! – se puso nerviosa y cerró el espacio entre ellos al ver las intenciones de su esposo.

¡Oh sí! ¡Sí puedo! Creo que usted señora no acató mi orden – rebatió con ella.

Claro que sí, mira, este es el mensaje – de su bolso sacó la nota.

¡Maldición! Es cierto, pero bueno eso no será problema, ven – la jaló hasta la alfombra nueva que había colocado en el centro de la sala.

No Terry, no te atreverás – lo amenazó ella.

Oye me costó trabajo convencer a Samuel que te dejara entrar como para no aprovecharlo – le informó él sin más.

¡Mi amor, estás loco! – expresó ella al saber que Samuel estaba enterado de todo.

Pero por ti, así que no pongas resistencia – le advirtió metiendo la mano debajo de su vestido, tocando la humedad de su centro.

Te…Terry – Candy solo emitió un gemido que la hizo reconsiderar el negarse.

Sí, mi amor – Terry no podía dejar pasarlo, ya estaba demasiado excitado.

¿No estás cansado? – tuvo a mal cuestionarle.

Bueno, ya lo descansaré más adelante. Pero eso sí, hoy no te salvas aunque te haga el amor ahorita mismo – le avisó enérgica y ansiosamente.

Terry la jaló y comenzó a besarla, más profundo cada vez, hasta el punto en el que ella le pidiera que la hiciese suya, ella con los pocos movimientos que le permitía el placer que Terry le daba, trataba de desnudarlo. A Terry le encantaba ese vestido porque no tenía botones, sólo un simple cierre escondido en un flanco y listo, Terry se quedó asombrado cuando se lo había quitado, ya que llevaba un mes viviendo con su esposa y aún no le conocía toda la ropa interior que había comprado para su vida de casada. Candy sonrió maquiavélicamente cuando de un momento abrió las piernas ofreciéndole un lindo espectáculo de su femineidad ardiente y deseosa, la panty que traía ese día no tenia puente y ante ese espectáculo Terry no pudo evitar excitarse aún más.

Mi amor ¿cuándo lo compraste? – cuestionó tocando el clítoris de su esposa.

En la boda – le sonrió y apenas y pudo contestar.

¡Qué hermosa vista! – sonrió él mientras metía un par de dedos en su húmeda cavidad.

Candy pareció sonrojar, pero esto solo la incitó a besar a su esposo frenéticamente, le quitó el pantalón ayudada con los pies y el no se detuvo, de un jalón rasgó la ropa interior de ella sin darse cuenta que la había dejado con tan solo unas hebras. Candy sonrió ante esa acción y lo incitó a tomarla ahí mismo, moviéndose debajo de él y haciendo que rozara su miembro con su pelvis, lo cual hizo que se desesperara, Candy emitió un grito cuando él se había introducido completamente en ella, aliviando un poco la sensación insaciable de Terry. El castaño se movia muy lento pero embestía con fuerza, haciéndola sufrir cada vez más, esperaba oír esas palabras, quería que la rubia le pidiera terminar en ese momento, pero Candy solo se movía mas para que entrase más profundo, después se tomaba los senos y los pellizcaba haciéndole entender que estaban solitos en ese momento.

Terry pensaba que había sido un error el que él comenzara a besarlos y morderlos cuando su excitación creció, situación que tornó en desearla más, cada embiste era poderoso, exigente y pasional por lo que llegó en poco tiempo el clímax de Candy y segundos después él lo hacía, sin poder evitarlo.

Mi amor, te amo – le dijo él cuando había llegado al tan esperado clímax.

Eres un travieso Terry – lo nombro su esposa.

Un poco, ¿te ha gustado? – cuestionó la rubia.

Me ha encantado, oye por cierto, ¿cómo tienes tanto…vigor de hacerme el amor cada noche? – preguntó ella mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban.

Recuerdas tu retrato, lo tengo en el departamento. Era mucha tentación tenerlo aquí, por eso no te he dejado ni una noche libre – sonrió él besándole los senos.

No me digas que… - comenzó a hacer señas.

No mi amor, sólo me da ideas para hacerte el amor – sonrió mientras veía lo que Candy estaba pensando.

Ah bueno – respondió tranquila.

Pero qué dices, contigo no tengo necesidad de hacerlo de esa manera, aunque ¿por qué me preguntas eso? – respondió un tanto molesto.

Es que, descubrí dónde estaba – sonrió y giró el rostro.

Con razón mi vida, ¿te ayudo a vestirte? – cuestionó ella.

¡Claro! – le sonrió y comenzó a vestirla.

Terry disfrutó de vestir a su esposa tal cual muñeca de trapo, hasta que ella se puso a buscar su ropa interior.

Terry no encuentro mi panty, ¿no la has visto? – cuestionó ella mientras el se sentaba en el sillón del escritorio, se agachó por algo.

Sí mi amor, aquí está o mejor dicho estaba – le respondió oliendo la prenda.

¡Terrence! Y ahora ¿qué hago? – preguntó alarmada.

Pues no te la pongas – solucionó él.

¡Ay no! ¿Qué pena? ¡Todo por tu culpa! – lo señaló con el rostro divertido.

No pasa nada mi amor, ven vámonos – la jaló y ella mostró resistencia.

¡Qué remedio! ¡Guarda eso! – le pidió mirando como disfrutaba de su triunfo.

De acuerdo, lista – cuestionó con aire victorioso. Sabes me he quedado con un recuerdo de tu cuerpo – sonrió con añoranza.

¡Ay Terry! ¡Eres incorregible! – lo miró y se dirigió a la puerta admirada por la desvergüenza de su esposo.

Candy y Terry salieron de la oficina, sonriendo y tomando el sombrero en una mano junto al suéter y una gran sonrisa en los labios, haber hecho el amor con su esposo por primera vez en el lugar donde trabajaba Terry había sido excitante. Pasaban nuevamente por los pasillos y accidentalmente Samuel salió de su oficina, demostrándole que todos aquellos hombres se detenían a cierta distancia, lo cual se le hacía extraño.

Candy, ¿se retira? – preguntó Samuel.

Sí, lamento no poder hacer que Terry me acompañe – le sonrió ella al saber que Terry aun tenía trabajo por hacer.

Por supuesto que sí, Terry no creo que tu trabajo se atrase tanto para no continuarlo mañana – Candy no esperaba oír eso.

Pero…mi obligación… Samuel – refutó el castaño.

Nada, nada, ve con Candy, mañana regresas, además te he visto muy cansado últimamente, una tarde no te hará nada – agregó Samuel.

Bueno, pues gracias Samuel – sonrió él dándole un abrazo.

De nada Conde, condesa – hizo una venia repetida.

Samuel – lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Es que tenemos público desde que entraste al parlamento Candy, no te has dado cuenta de que venían detrás de ti – le informó cuando se acercó a él.

¿De verdad? Bueno Lord Harrison lo vemos luego – se despidió bien.

Gracias Lord Harrison, señores – saludó a la comitiva al despedirse de Samuel.

Conde de Grandchester. Espere Lord Harrison – respondió al saludo de aquel grupo y un rubio le llamó.

Por supuesto, ¿desea usted algo Duque de Groover? – cuestionó esperando más cuestionamientos.

Sí, la "dama" que acaba de salir con el Conde de Grandchester, ¿es una de sus conquistas? – preguntó con una sonrisa cínica.

Será que se deje ver con una de sus señoritas, la verdad es que desde hace meses que no hemos oído hablar de sus conquistas – agregó otro caballero.

Yo sabía que andaba en Escocia cortejando a una señorita de sociedad que nadie conoce, ¿qué pasó? ¿Ya la desfloró? – preguntó alguien más con una falsa modestia.

Cuidado joven Harrigton, yo que usted no hablaría de esa forma de la dama que acaba de salir – advirtió Samuel.

¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué? Díganos ¿dónde la conoció? Es bellísima – comentó Groover al ver que nadie dijo nada.

Espere para que lo saquen de las dudas, Smith – le pidió a uno de los guardias que viniese.

Sí señor – se paró justo enfrente de ellos.

Usted acompañó a la señora que salió hace unos minutos con el Conde de Grandchester, ¿verdad? – cuestionó conteniendo una risa.

Sí Lord Harrison – respondió el soldado.

Bueno y podría decirnos ¿quién era? – le cuestionó con una sonrisa al ver su nerviosismo.

Por supuesto, ella es…- se vio interrumpido.

Espere Smith, les diré yo, ella es Candice White Andley Claude – terminó de decir él.

¡Una Andley! ¡qué hermosa es! – exclamó Harrington.

Y muy rica, su cuna fue el petróleo – contestó sabiendo el por qué de esa situación.

Así que Grandchester la hizo buena – sonrio ante los cuchicheos de todos.

Su cuna fue de oro, sépanse que él es descendiente de la realeza británica – alguien mas hizo otro comentario.

Y será matriarca de la familia dentro de poco – agregó otro.

Nada ostentoso ¿verdad? – alguien más comentó eso mientras todos se reían.

Smith ahora si infórmenos – dejó que el soldado hablara.

Es la condesa Candice White Grandchester Andley – apenas dijo eso todo cesaron las risas mordaces.

¿Qué quieres decir Smith? – cuestionó Groover.

Que Terrence y Candice son esposos – ahora era él quien se reía de su asombro. Sí, hace un mes que se casaron en Escocia, bien Smith y dígame, ¿qué le pasó al hombre que se atrevió a atentar contra la seguridad de la Condesa? – cuestionó Samuel divertido.

Está encarcelado por tiempo indefinido – respondió él rápidamente.

Caballeros, con su permiso – se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

Increíble, pero es muy hermosa. Smith ¿sabe quién está encarcelado? – cuestionaron sin darse cuenta de que Samuel se había escondido.

No señor Groover, pero nadie lo sabe, lo tienen en secreto dado que el Conde ha pedido discreción por parte de su esposa y sobretodo porque cuenta con la protección de la reina. Así que sería difícil saber quién es en realidad – le informó el soldado.

Bajo qué cargo – cuestionaron curiosos.

Aún no se sabe, pero un abogado va muy seguido a la Torre de Londres, el cargo que se le imputan al acusado es concupiscencia – informó el chico.

¿Qué has dicho? – exclamó Harrington respondiendo a lo increíble de la noticia.

Sí, el acusado no es la única "relación" que mantenía, hay otras mujeres, pero nadie sabe más que eso y el guardia no dice nada – respondió sin que alguien se lo pidiera.

¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué habrá sucedido? – se pregunto a sí mismo el joven Harrington.

Caballeros aún están por aquí, todos a sus deberes. Smith queda arrestado por divulgar asuntos confidenciales, ¡guardias! – ordenó él ante todos. -

Pero Samuel, no exageres, eso lo dicen las damas de la sociedad – se defendió Smith.

Tú lo has dicho, las damas, tú eres un soldado que sirve a la corona. Llévenselo – ordenó tácitamente.

Terrence espero que tomes la decisión correcta, de ti depende – susurró.

Mientras esto ocurría, Terry se había quedado pensativo en la limusina que los dejaba en su hogar, Candy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Terry ¿pasa algo? – cuestionó Candy cuando vio que no le prestaba atención.

No mi amor – retiró la vista de la ventana.

Y te creo – ironizó su esposa.

Bueno es que Samuel habló hace unas horas conmigo. Es sobre Niel – le informó al ver que no se quedaría con la duda.

¿Pasa algo con eso? – preguntó sin más.

La reina informó del cargo de su caso, resulta que violó a algunas mujeres y eso también salió a la luz en sus investigaciones – soltó dejando los detalles de lado.

¿Qué dices? – exclamó la rubia.

Sí Candy, lo acusó de concupiscencia – miró hacia la ventana.

¿Qué quieres decir? – le cuestionó su esposa.

Digamos que lo tuyo fue ligero, no logro hacerte casi nada. Pero lo otro, lo otro fue muy malévolo – le informó él.

¿Qué tanto? – cuestionó temerosa.

Tengo las fotos, Niel violó a quince mujeres repetidamente ya que las tenía cautivas, encarceladas y esposadas por mucho tiempo hasta que morían – respondió el castaño.

¡Dios mío! – Candy se llevó las manos al rostro, impresionada.

Sólo te voy a enseñar las fotos de los cuerpos ya limpios, ¿me entiendes Candy? – dijo bajando de la limusina y sacando su portafolios de la cajuela.

Sí – respondió ella caminando con él y tomándolo de la mano.

Después de subir por el elevador, caminaron hasta su departamento y se sentaron en la salita de té. Terry sacó un sobre de su portafolio y sustrajo unas cuantas fotografías enseñándoselas a su esposa.

¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser! – exclamó al ver esas fotografías, todas las mujeres si así se les podía llamar eran una chiquillas aún.

Sí mi amor, todas te dan un aire. La reina quiere seguir adelante con los quince casos, esto será bueno puesto que tu no declararás, pero si él dice que todo lo hizo porque tú lo obligaste, tendremos que intervenir, eso es remoto, pero posible – aclaró él preocupado, al último sólo soltó un suspiro llevándose las manos al cabello y posando sus codos sobre las piernas.

¿Cuántas salieron ilesas? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Ninguna amor, hace una semana murió la última tenía diecisiete años. Calma mi amor, no te pasará nada. Alístate, tu padre no tardará en llegar – se levantó esperando que ella detuviera el interrogatorio.

Papá… aquí. ¿De qué humor lo viste? – cuestionó preocupada.

Calmado – respondió sincero.

¿Qué haremos? – le cuestionó ella.

Esperemos que no tengas un careo, por lo pronto la reina no permitirá eso hasta después de los tres meses, aunque para ese tiempo tendrás que ir a América, así que no sé – le dijo llanamente.

Y ¿los Leagan? – Candy quería saber más.

No pueden hacer nada. Lo siento mi amor, debemos cuidarte – le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Lo sé, me voy a descansar – se soltó de su abrazo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Si Candy, ve. No debí decírselo – murmuró.

Decirle ¿qué Terry? – preguntó Eleonor al ver que su hijo no le hacía caso.

Mamá – se dejó abrazar por ella, caso raro en él.

¿Qué pasa hijo? No me asustes. ¿Es Candy? – inquirió ella.

No Niel, lo acusaron de concupiscencia – le informó a la rubia.

¿Cuántas? – cuestionó Albert.

Quince – respondió el castaño al ver que no había necesidad de informar lo que ocurría.

También de asesinato, supongo – agregó Albert.

Sí, también por los quince – respondió él yendo por el sobre que antes le había mostrado a Candy.

¿La llamarán a atestiguar? – cuestionó él.

No lo sé, espero que no. Samuel me dijo que no sabían nada de ello, pero que si a ese imbécil se le ocurre decir algo de nosotros, tendrían que hacerlo – informó el castaño, sacando las fotos que le había entregado Samuel.

Concupiscencia, pero si ese es un delito menor – logró esbozar una pregunta nada elaborada.

Bueno, no quiso decirlo de otra manera, los cargos verdaderos son: violación, rapto, prohibición de la libertad a menores de edad y asesinato. Creo eso es todo – le contestó de modo sarcástico.

Entonces ¿por qué es así? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto de disfrazarlo? – alzó la voz un rubio.

Porque las noticias vuelan, alguien ya sabe que Niel está preso en la Torre de Londres – informó el castaño.

No, ¿cómo es eso posible? – respondió sorprendido el rubio.

Saben poco, no saben en realidad que es Niel, sólo saben que está arrestado y con juicio pospuesto, había que hacer algo y sólo eso pudimos – resolvió Terry.

No puedo creerlo. Esto se está complicando y ¿Candy? – preguntó Eleonor al no verla. Por ahí.

Recostada – le respondió a su madre.

Terry, ¿ya lo sabe ella? – preguntó Eleonor.

Sí, pero no le dije todo – les confesó Terry.

¿Qué es todo? – cuestionaron los rubios.

Todo, sólo le enseñé esas fotos, pero la realidad es ésta – les mostró otras fotos que aun estaban en el sobre.

¿Cómo puede haber un ser tan despreciable en mi familia? – exclamó Albert sorprendido.

Y Candy, dime ¿cómo reaccionó? – cuestionó Eleonor.

Bien supongo, pero la reina espera que Candy se sienta bien hasta el careo mamá, ya que sería una causante más y sobre todo por el rango que ahora tiene Candy explicó el castaño a su madre.

Temo por ella y por mi hijo, a menos… - se detuvo pensando algo peor.

A menos que el psicólogo lo caracterice como si hubiera perdido la cordura – recapituló Albert.

En el careo, si Candy tiene que hacerlo, tendremos que acompañarla, pero sólo mujeres pueden hacerlo y guardias – le respondió Terry a su madre que no comprendía.

Lo haré – se ofreció.

No Eleonor, no puedes – Albert le prohibió a su novia.

Sí puedo, no voy a permitir que le hagan daño. Además conozco a alguien más que le gustaría estar ahí, Henrriette no se negará – les informó a ambos caballeros.

Eso lo veremos más adelante, ahora si me disculpan voy a ver si Candy está mejor, se quedan en su casa – se disculpó mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Candy.

Sí Terry, Albert vamos al comedor - lo tomó de la mano.

Por supuesto – el rubio accedió guardando las fotografías en el sobre.

Terry se desapareció en una de las habitaciones, entró despacio y vio que el vestido de Candy se encontraba puesto sobre la cama, con accesorios y demás, sin agregar una cosa más, se dirigió hacia el baño y ahí en frente del espejo se encontró a su esposa desnuda, admirando su aún aplanado vientre, los senos redondos y sensibles, su derrier redondo también y algo mejor, disfrutaba de darle flancos a su cuerpo cuando captó la embelesada mirada de Terry.

¡Hola, aún no se me nota! – le dijo ella dando un par de vueltas frente al espejo.

¡A mí, sí! – respondió él viendo su entrepierna.

Terry, mi amor, ¿quieres bañarte conmigo? – lo invitó viendo a lo que se refería.

Nuestros padres ya llegaron – le avisó con media sonrisa.

Pero quizás yo esté dormida – fingió no haber escuchado.

Sí quizás – respondió él caminando y quitándose la ropa, dejando libre su miembro erecto.

Terry no resistió más y le hizo el amor una vez más en la regadera con el cual quedaron exhaustos y por demás terminaron bañándose juntos.

Mi amor – la llamó cuando se estaba colocando crema en el cuerpo.

Dime – respondió ella dejándose caer en la cama donde él se coloco después.

Aún no se te abulta el vientre – le dijo él besándolo.

No mi amor, aún faltan de tres a cuatro meses – le sonrió ella.

¿De verdad? Seguro será niño – confesó el castaño.

No, no es niño, niña – corrigió ella.

¿Cómo crees? Es niño – rebatió ella.

Bueno mi amor que sea lo que sea. No me digas que no te pondrás nada – le cuestionó cuando solo se puso una bata encima.

Claro que sí, pero esta allá en el closet y con el frío que hace me voy a resfriar, además no creo que me quieras hacer el amor nuevamente - le instó.

Y ¿quién dice eso señora Grandchester? – cuestionó él incrédulo.

Condesa Terry, no se te olvide – aclaró ella sonriendo ante el rostro de su marido.

Ah sí, mira ya se endurecieron – le informó cuando la tenía atrapada y había mordisqueado sus pezones.

Terry nunca vamos a ver a tus padres y si de duros hablamos yo sé quién esta durísimo – dijo cuando coloco su pierna en la entrepierna de su marido.

Buen punto, mi amor, deja eso – le pidió al ver que seguía masajeando su miembro erguido.

Ahora ya los endureciste y ahora acabas – le exigió ella, retándolo a terminar.

A Terry no le quedo de otra que cumplir con su deber de esposo.

Sabes mi amor, después de hacer el amor me quedo tan profundamente dormido que descanso mucho mejor que en los días que no puedo por nada del mundo – refirió ese acontecimiento.

¿Qué cosas dices mi amor? Si desde que llegamos a Londres hemos estado más tiempo en el dormitorio que ambos fuera de casa – corrigió ella.

Jajajajaja con qué quejándose no – la reprendió.

No amor, pero no quieras usarme de pretexto ¡eh! – le advirtió, señalándolo con un dedo en el pecho.

Oye amor, anda vamos, camina – lo obligo a levantarse a que se cambiara.

Está bien, espérame unos minutos, me tengo que vestir – informó Terry.

De acuerdo te espero en la sala – ella salió rápidamente antes de que a su esposo se le ocurriera otra cosa.

Ya mismo salgo – advirtió él divertido. Sí en un momento te veo – volvió a gritar, pero Candy ya no lo había escuchado.

Papá, Eleonor pensé que aún seguían descansando – comentó la rubia menor cuando vio a los rubios en la sala, sorprendiéndola un poco.

Pues no, ¿cómo va ese embarazo? – cuestionó el rubio.

Muy bien papá, ustedes ¿cómo han estado? – regresó el cuestionamiento.

Bien hija enterándonos de las travesuras de Terry – expresó Eleonor sonrojando a la rubia quién escondía el rostro.

¡Ya se enteraron! – exclamó ella.

Sí, pero bueno, su padre hizo lo mismo unas cuantas veces – comenzó a recordar Eleonor un tanto divertida y Albert le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a su novia.

¡Eleonor! – la reprendió el rubio.

Lo siento, pero así era – resolvió ella.

¿Qué es así? – cuestionó Terry al ver que nadie hablaba.

De la travesura de hoy hijo – le respondió ella sin dejar de mirarlos.

¿Cuál de todas? - cuestionó él entendiendo que alguien le había informado de la visita de Candy en el Parlamento.

De haber invitado a Candy a tu oficina, no sabes qué revuelo hubo después – dijo Eleonor divertida.

Sobre todo al saber quién no eras, querida nuera – replicó la rubia mayor, señalando a Candy.

¿Cómo dicen? – preguntó sorprendida.

Pues digamos que dicen por ahí verdad, que Candy es… cómo poder decirlo – se detuvo y espero unos momentos. Tu amante hijo mio – terminó ella al ver la cara de enfado de Terry.

¿Qué cosa? – ahora era el castaño el furioso

Como lo oyes hijo, tanto que Smith se fue de lengua y Samuel lo arrestó por una semana; pero en realidad eso que dijo ya lo sabe todo Londres, así que solamente será un arresto sin goce de sueldo – les informó a todos los ahí presentes.

Entiendo, bueno mañana mismo aclararé esto – hizo una seña con las manos.

No te preocupes ya todos te conocen pequeña, sólo que fue duro enterarse que ya estás casada – Albert salió en defensa del honor de su hija.

Y ¿quién es el forro de esposo? – señaló Terry.

Modestia aparte Eleonor, ¿por qué lo hiciste así? – cuestionó divertida la rubia menor.

Eso no lo sacó de mí, sino de su padre – le informó a su nuera.

Bueno tomamos el té – resolvió Albert para no volver a comenzar otra peleíta entre madre e hijo.

Por supuesto – afirmó Candy.

Tilín, tilín. Sonaba una campana en el interior de la habitación, así apareció Dorothy.

Dorothy puedes traernos el té – solicitó Candy.

Sí señora Candy, enseguida – asintió mientras salía.

Bueno y ahora hablemos del tema que sigue – dijo Candy al ver que el silencio era incómodo.

¿Cuál de todos? – ironizó Terry.

Niel y el careo – soltó ella haciendo que los demás la miraran.

¿Cuál careo? – trataron de hacer oídos sordos.

Terry supongo que no me crees tan ingenua, de verdad que no me molesta el tema, ¿por qué se han tomado tantas molestias en ocultármelo? Sé que esperan que ese tonto de Niel no me nombre en sus declaraciones, pero saben una cosa, se los debo – dijo con un aire de suficiencia.

¿Qué cosa dices? ¿De que hablas? – todos comenzaron a cuestionar a la rubia ya que no creían lo que escuchaban.

Se los debo a esas chicas que no tuvieron la misma oportunidad que yo, ellas a diferencia de mí no tuvieron profesionales que les enseñaran esgrima, ni equitación, ni ciencias, ni lenguas ni nada de lo que yo sé, sobre todo por eso, no tuvieron las mismas oportunidades para defenderse del desequilibrio de Niel, así que voy a atestiguar en el caso contra Niel. También tengo dos condiciones: necesito a una escolta para el careo, Eleonor y Henriette podrían ir; la otra es que nadie sepa por ningún motivo que estoy embarazada, solamente lo sabemos nosotros, será mejor que no se entere por favor – señaló las opciones y al miró.

¡Candy! – la llamaron y corrieron hacia ella.

Lo haré Terry, papá será que la familia pague los gastos funerarios de todas las chicas – pidió un favor a su padre.

Sí Candy, ¿en tu nombre? – cuestionó Albert dándose por vencido, ya que esa era una idea que no se le quitaría de encima.

No papá, sólo se enterarán que fue una alma caritativa. También sería posible que fuera a los sepelios – los miro a todos, quiénes a su vez también se miraban entre si.

Encargaré a George de eso, ¿alguna otra cosa? – afirmó Albert.

Sí, necesito a Henriette en estos días y que me digan ¿qué debo hacer? Quizás el abogado de mi madre o el mismo George, por el momento disfrutemos de otro tema – resolvió ella sirviendo el té.

¿Estás segura, mi amor? – cuestionó Terry un poco nervioso.

Sí Terry, ¿te imaginas si me hubiese sucedido algo? – le preguntó ya que al parecer no entendía su proceder.

No digas eso Candy, no sé qué hubiera hecho – recalcó.

Me entienden, lo haré por ellas. Papá, ¿la tía abuela? – preguntó sacando a Albert de sus pensamientos

Tendremos que prepararla – soltó él, tratando de calmarse.

¿Qué haces Terry? – cuestionó Eleonor.

Llamaré a Samuel, quiero invitarlo a cenar hoy, platicaremos más con él – Terry conocía el alma de Candy, sabía cuán obstinada era ella.

Está bien, Eleonor puedes ir conmigo a mi recámara – se levantó y le pidió a Eleonor que la acompañase a su habitación.

Por supuesto – asintió dejando la taza de té sobre la mesita de centro y tomó la mano que ofrecía la rubia menor.

Mientras en la sala Terry hablaba con Samuel.

Bueno, me comunicaría con Samuel Harrison, sí gracias – Terry miró a Albert perdido en algún lugar, además se encontraba apretando la quijada.

Terry, ¿estás seguro? – cuestionó Albert al ver que Terry desviaba la mirada y atendía a Samuel.

No te preocupes Albert, pienso apoyar a Candy, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Bueno Samuel, sí, bien gracias, quería decirte que mi suegro y mi madre están aquí en el departamento y te queremos invitar a cenar, ¿podrías? – preguntó el castaño.

Por supuesto Terrence, aprovecharemos para hablar del caso de Niel – le dijo Samuel.

Sí también para eso, Candice accedió – le informó dejándolo sin habla.

Estás hablando en serio, bueno sólo termino un asunto y voy para allá – le avisó a Terry.

Por supuesto, te esperamos Samuel. Ya está arreglado, llegará en un par de horas – le informó a Albert dándole un poco de tranquilidad. Ambos se sentaron en la sala y se ensimismaron cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Eleonor paseaba la vista en la habitación de Candy, al parecer ambos estaban descansando en la cama ya que se encontraba un poco desordenada.

Candice ¿estás segura? – tuvo a bien preguntar Eleonor.

Sé Eleonor, se que Terry no me ha enseñado las demás fotos, pero no necesito saber la tortura que vivieron esas chicas, sólo quiero darles descanso a sus almas. Además con ustedes me sentiré segura, pero debemos hacerle entender a Henriette que no puede decirle nada a nadie del embarazo – le pidió ella con cautela.

¿No tienes miedo? – insistió la rubia mayor.

Sí un poco, pero soportaré todo lo que pase. Además el día que platiqué con la reina, me dijo que estaría escondida en una parte de la celda, no debemos preocuparnos tanto – le contó ella rápidamente.

Candy sé que tienes remordimientos, pero no creo que sepas lo que haces – declaró su suegra a lo cual Candy sonrió.

Sí lo sé, tú deberías de apoyarme Eleonor, Henriette te convencerá. Eleonor, eran tan jóvenes que no sé cómo no te duele el verlas muertas – le reprochó al ver que eso no le producía ningún sentimiento.

Es que yo… - intentó defenderse.

Recuerdas que no tuve a mi madre cuando estuve pequeña, a veces me imagino que hubiera sido de mí si mi padre la hubiese dejado sola, di que estoy alucinando, pero debo darles al menos eso – agregó ella viéndola como agachaba el rostro.

Entiendo, pero prométeme que serás cauta – le pidió su suegra.

Lo seré Eleonor. Sabes, quería preguntarte algo – la miró expectante.

¿Qué cosa? – respondió extrañada.

No notas a Terry demasiado activo. No sé cómo logra deshacerse de tanto cansancio – le dijo bastante intrigada.

Pues digamos que emplea el mismo método que su padre utilizó conmigo – le soltó divertida de la actitud de su nuera.

¿Cuál es ese? – cuestionó extrañada.

Sí, que concreta su trabajo y supongo que también lo hace contigo – le sonrió al verla bastante sonrojada.

Sí un poco…bueno demasiado. Dime Eleonor, ¿cuándo nacerá? – su rostro cambió en segundos

¿Quién? Tú bebé, en algo por ahí de ocho meses…- comenzó a contar con los dedos evitando la pregunta de Candy.

No Eleonor, su bebé… - la miró nuevamente a los ojos.

No sé de ¿qué me hablas? – retiró la mirada y se levantó para ir a la ventana.

Te noto diferente y déjame decirte que no soy tonta, he visto esa mirada de complicidad con mi padre e incluso se ha molestado por mencionar a Richard, así que se que están esperando un bebé – le aclaró sus actitudes.

¡Imposible! – respondió ella fingiendo demencia.

No hay imposibles, me imagino que el médico te ha recomendado descanso, no quiero decir que la edad es el imposible, pero deberías de pensar en el bebé no lo crees – sentenció ella.

¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – volteo a mirarla.

Hace unos momentos, mi padre no se pondría en ese plan de: "…Eleonor…", si no tuviese celos de un hombre que está legalmente muerto – le aclaró ella.

Bueno, se lo dije a tu padre, no podíamos ocultarlo – soltó un suspiro levantando las manos.

Parece que no me conoce, por cierto lo del moretón en el cuello de mi padre, tengan cuidado los lagos pueden ser traicioneros – le dijo ella mientras sonreía y se levantaba de la cama.

¿Cómo dices? – le sorprendió lo que su nuera le dijo.

Damitas, vengan Samuel ha llegado – Albert tocó la puerta.

Espera Candy – la llamó Eleonor.

Los veo en la sala, no se tarden – Candy salió rápido.

¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó el rubio al ver el rostro preocupado de Eleonor.

Lo sabe – respondió ella mirándolo.

¿Lo del bebé? – preguntó extrañado.

Y lo del accidente del lago – le informó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Pero ¿cómo? – la vio y sus ojos denotaron preocupación.

No lo sé, sólo sé que ella lo sabe. Me reprendió por mi edad, lo puedes creer – alzó la voz por primera vez.

Bueno alguien más que está de mi lado – respondió el rubio divertido.

Es tu hija Albert, es obvio – respondió refunfuñando.

No es así, nadie toma parte por mí, si no tengo razón… la reprendió por la actitud que estaba tomando.

Si claro – zanjó el tema.

Bueno vamos a la sala – le dio el paso.

Samuel había llegado temprano, después de los saludos tenían que comenzar a platicar.

Aún no está la cena – dijo Candy quién venía de la cocina.

Sentémonos, ¿algún aperitivo? – ofreció ella al visitante.

No gracias, sólo necesito un trago. ¿Candy estás segura? – Candy llegó con su trago y se lo dio.

De ¿qué cosa? Ah de lo de Niel, si estoy completamente segura. Sólo necesito dos cosas: una escolta y que nadie sepa del embarazo – resolvió ella.

Bueno, pero sabes que estará la reina ahí – le dijo él intentando suavizar las cosas.

¿Qué dice? – cuestionó Albert intrigado.

Me lo dijo esa vez que me visitó en mi habitación, ¿no se los dije? – pregunto al ver que negaban tal situación.

Eso no, nos contaste querida – enfatizó Eleonor.

Lo había olvidado – se salió por la tangente.

Necesitamos ser más adustos que la mente de Niel, tenemos que planearlo bien porque puede enredarte – declaró Samuel mirando a Candy.

Lo sé, ¿nos pueden asesorar? – preguntó Candy esperando que Samuel no intentara disuadirla.

Sí, mañana mismo veo eso. Las familias han recibido ayuda, saben algo de esto – cuestionó Samuel intentando saber quién de ellos estaba ayudando a esas jóvenes y sus familias.

No, seguro que alguna ama caritativa se ofreció para los gastos, deberíamos ser iguales – dijo Candy evitando que preguntase más sobre el tema.

Bueno, acordado eso, ¿quiénes serán sus escoltas? – cuestionó el al ver que nadie decía nada.

Eleonor y Henriette – soltó Candy.

No me parece buena idea – dijo Samuel evadiendo las afirmaciones de los caballeros allí presentes.

Porque somos mujeres – contestó de golpe la rubia.

Eso es lo de menos. Son peligrosas – todos soltaron una carcajada.

Samuel, te voy a acusar con Henrriete – expresó Eleonor al ver el rostro sorprendido de él que aparentaba echar una broma para quitar la tensión de los ahí presentes.

Jajaja no de verdad. Bueno fuera de bromas, ¿estás bien? – le cuestionó un poco risueño.

Bueno creo que entrando en confianza hay nuevo integrante en la familia – dijo Candy sonriendo.

¡Candy no! – le pidió Eleonor que no dijera nada.

¿De quién? ¿Quién espera bebé? – preguntó Samuel intrigado.

¡No lo adivinas Samuel! – sonrió mientras miraba la preocupación de ambos rubios.

No, pero creo que me lo dirás – Samuel sonrió en complicidad.

Mi papá y Eleonor serán padres – soltó ella haciendo que Samuel sonriera, Terry casi se ahogara, Eleonor se cubriera el rostro y Albert comenzara a sudar frío.

¿Qué has dicho Candy? – gritó Terry levantándose.

Respira mi amor, era natural – lo tomó del brazo antes de que hiciera una escena ahí mismo.

Pero ¿cómo pudiste? – le gritó a Albert quien no creía que los celos de su yerno fueran tan inmaduros.

Jajajaja se han oído ustedes dos, los dos casi dijeron lo mismo, ahora mi papá te devolvió el golpe – le dijo su esposa al caer en cuenta lo que ambos habían dicho.

No le veo la gracia Candy – espetó su padre contrariado.

Felicidades y ¿cuándo es la boda? – cuestionó un muy sonriente Samuel.

Bueno eso no lo veremos a menos que se casen por la iglesia – soltó la rubia otra sorpresa.

¡Candy! – la reprendieron ambos rubios.

¿Qué papá? Contéstame, ¿sí o no? Ya se casaron, ¿verdad? – le sonrió audazmente.

…. Ambos fingieron demencia.

Mamá – ahora fue el turno de Terry.

Por supuesto – respondió al final Eleonor.

Lo sabía, mi padre es clásico y formal – rebatió ella sonriendo.

Candy me estás perdiendo el respeto, pero aún así no dejarás de ir a Estados Unidos – le advirtió intentando amedrentar a su hija.

Lo sé papá, pero me la debías por haberme engañado – le susurró cuando pasó detrás de él sorprendiéndolo.

¿Con qué cosa pequeña? – la cuestionó sin entender.

Con tu accidentito – le señaló el moretón que traía en la boda.

Bueno Candy fue una travesura solamente – respondió él intentando disuadir a su hija de su ataque.

¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Terry aun sin salir de su asombro.

De que nuestros padres sufrieron un pequeño accidente unos días antes de nuestra boda – le informó al castaño.

El chupetón… - refirió el acontecimiento.

No exactamente, fue un golpe en el hielo del lago – aclaró Candy.

¡No! – sonrió el castaño haciendo presa a los rubios.

Sí, bueno papás no tienen ¿por qué ocultarnos las cosas? Comprendemos que están enamorados es natural que las cosas no siempre salgan bien – dijo la rubia soltando una gran carcajada que retumba en esa habitación, lo cual ocasionó que ellos sonrieran.

Después de unas sonoras carcajadas terminaron por hacer reír a todos quedándose así, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena con amigos y además una compañía excelente, entre amigos.

Mientras esto sucedía en casa de los Grandchester en la Torre de Londres ocurria una cosa distinta.

Buenas noches Señor Leagan – saludó el nuevo abogado.

Buenas noches señor… - se detuvo al no saber quién era.

Swason, soy tu nuevo abogado – le informó él colocándose del otro lado de la mesa.

¿Qué cosa dice? – cuestionó al no entender el por qué del cambio.

Órdenes de la Reina, vengo a darle la fecha del careo con la Condesa Grandchester. Este se efectuará el lunes de este en ocho, le informo también que estará esposado con dos guardias detrás de usted y dos detrás de ella, además de dos consejeros de la condesa, así que pedimos que guardé respeto, ¿ha entendido? – preguntó viendo como rodaba los ojos.

Por supuesto, ¿qué delito se me imputa? – preguntó él desesperado.

Concupiscencia – dijo él anotando algunos datos.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Cómo es posible eso? – comenzó a alzar la voz.

Como lo oye, espere el careo, sin más por el momento, me despido – se levantó y salió de la celda.

¿Por qué cargos me están juzgando? Dígame, dígame – cada vez subía más la voz.

Silencio señorito, que va a despertar a los demás presos – le pidió el celador.

¿Qué he hecho? No pueden juzgarme más que por llamadas obscenas, lo entiende – lo amenazó.

Seguro que sólo hizo llamadas obscenas – se burló el celador y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de descanso.

Esa pregunta hizo que se acordara de otro detalle no tan pequeño, ya que nunca cayó en cuenta que lo hubieran descubierto ¿o sí?

Continuará…

¡Hola, amiguitas! (gulp, jejeje) Sé que estarán pensando en mandarme a la hoguera por no actualizar en algo así como dos semanas, pero todo tiene una explicación, como ya se habrán dado cuenta esta historia y sobretodo este capítulo está larguisísimo y por lo mismo no lo puedo enviar en el ahí se va, estaba todo lleno de anotaciones y esas cosas, así que mejor lo terminé con calma y en un momento lo subo, chicas gracias por sus comentarios, que aunque en ocasiones resultan ser pocos pues agradezco el que me estén leyendo, saludos a todas y déjenme un review, además que le pareció el capitulo, jojojo, saludos y las veo en el próximo capítulo.

Por cierto, Amparito espero que te guste, sé que tú no me presionas como Carmen que no tolera la espera, pero bien dicen en México, el que no espera, desespera, jajajaja!


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo XXXI**

**Un plan arriesgado**

Candy, Eleonor y Henriette se pasaron toda la semana con George y el abogado de su madre, Fausto, entre ellos habían acordado un plan que no saldría de esas cuatro paredes. Albert había decidido que sería mejor dejar descansar a su hija por un par de días cuando recibieron la visita del Doctor Robson, Levingston y Mickel.

Adelante, en un momento llamó a los Condes – decía Dorothy invitándolos a sentarse en la sala.

Dorothy ¿qué sucede? – cuestionó Albert que venía saliendo de la cocina.

Señor Albert, el doctor Robson está aquí en compañía de otros señores – le avisó y cuando Albert se dirigía a la sala Dorothy lo siguió.

Sí Dorothy, los atenderé, puedes retirarte – le pidió él a Dorothy.

Permiso – hizo una venia y se retiró.

Pasa Dorothy, doctor Robson pero que milagro que lo vemos – comentó sorprendido.

No son buenas noticias Albert – informaron ellos con pena.

Siéntense, ¿desean tomar algo? – ofreció el rubio.

No gracias, debemos tomar decisiones importantes – resolvió Levingston.

El embarazo de Candy es de alto riesgo – informó Robson.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pestañeó Albert cuestionándolo.

Sí, que al parecer la costilla rota puede perforar el pulmón y poner en peligro el saco embrionario y eso traería consecuencias de importancia tanto para ella como para el producto – informó Levingston.

Albert ¿quién era…? ¿Pasa algo? – cuestionó el castaño al oír voces en la sala y el sonido de la campana.

…

Terry siéntate, por favor. Prosiga – pidió a Levingston que continuara.

Debemos reducir el peligro, por lo que requiere de una intervención quirúrgica – recomendó Robson.

Para ¿qué cosa? – preguntó extrañado.

La costilla debe ser reparada lo más pronto posible de lo contrario la vida del producto y de la madre corren peligro, me entiende – cuestionó Robson a Terry.

¿Qué cosa dice? ¿Cuándo? – cuestionó el castaño.

Lo más pronto posible, la posibilidad de recuperación debe ser total, la condesa es fuerte y joven y será mejor antes de que cumpla los tres meses – advirtió Robson.

Sabe usted lo que ocurrirá pasado mañana doctor Robson – cuestionó Albert a su doctor de cabecera.

Lo sé, después de eso debemos actuar por el bien de la madre – informó Robson.

Tenemos que hablar con ella Albert – comentó Terry viendo a su suegro con mirada preocupada.

No, yo lo haré – avisó Mickel.

Conde deje que Mickel lo haga, él sabrá darle fundamentos y los condes deben de tomar la decisión. Por el momento nos retiramos – anunciaron los médicos mayores a Tery y Albert.

Los acompañó a la puerta – se ofreció Albert a despedirlos.

Gracias – se despidieron subiendo a un coche.

Mickel, ven vamos – le pidió el castaño a Mickel.

Te sigo. No debe notar tu nerviosismo – le pidió Mickel.

Trataré de controlarlo – dijo con un suspiro.

Vamos – abrió la puerta.

Toc, toc

Adelante – se oyó una voz desde adentro de la recámara.

¡Hola chiquilla! ¿Cómo estás enfermita? – la saludó cariñosamente, mientras Terry y él se colocaban enfrente a ella.

¡Hola Mickel! De hecho un poco estresada – le sonrió tomándole la mano.

Bueno, ¡Terry! – lo llamó como si quisiera llamar la atención.

Candy, Mickel, el doctor Robson y Levingston vinieron a verte – le informó el castaño.

¿Dónde están? – cuestionó ella.

Se fueron – informó él.

¿Tan pronto? – cuestionó la rubia.

Sí Candy, estamos preocupados sabes – respondió Mickel.

Mickel ¿por qué tantos rodeos? ¿Es la costilla verdad? – preguntó enfadada.

Sí… ¿cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó él sorprendido.

Esa es la indicación médica que me falta cumplir contigo. Y ¿que será ahora? ¿La férula de torso o mi incapacidad? – volvió a cuestionar al castaño claro palmeándole la mano.

No sólo eso, Candy sólo hay una forma de decir esto. Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo – le informó a la rubia mirando su rostro detenidamente.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Es la costilla ¿no es así? – infirió ella.

Sí, debemos operarte cuanto antes – dijo esto el médico.

¿Cuándo? – contestó muy seria.

Lo antes posible – sugirió Mickel.

Prepáralo todo Mickel – le ordenó sin tomar en cuenta a su esposo.

Candy debemos hablar de esto – sugirió Terry enfadado.

Mickel ¿qué esperas para irte? – le pidió ella.

Bueno Candy, luego te veo y ya sabes qué debes hacer – le advirtió.

Si ya sé, no esforzarme, gracias – le sonrió débilmente.

De nada princesa, Terry – se despidió y salió hacia la puerta.

Pasa Mickel, ¿qué haces Candy? – cuestionó ella.

Obedeciendo al médico – señaló ella recostándose sobre las almohadas.

Sin tomarme en cuenta – le reclamó a la rubia.

Piénsalo Terry, quieres padecer de unos meses sin mí o padecer de unos años sin mí y obviamente del hijo que viene en camino – le expuso ella.

Candy, no puedes hablar en serio –sonrió como si ella hablara de cualquier cosa.

Sí lo puedo hacer, sabes… te amo tanto que prefiero estar parte de mi embarazo sin ti que unos años después impedida por el miedo por su pérdida ¿me entiendes? – le cuestionó ella.

Pero Candy, has pensado ¿qué voy hacer sin ti por seis meses? – la miró como suplicándole.

Sí mi amor, darte duchas frías por las noches, no descansar en tu biblioteca y hacerme el amor sólo con lo que haya a la vista – sugirió ella.

¿Me queda de otra? – cuestionó él cuando ella había soltado una carcajada.

No, ahora dame un beso y ve con papá que ha de estar histérico – le sugirió ella sonriendo un poco más.

Sí, por supuesto – le dio un beso y salió.

¡Ay Terry! ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? Justo en mi primer año de matrimonio, ¿por qué? – lanzó la pregunta al cielo.

Albert, hey, hazme caso – le llamó la atención Terry cuando había llegado a la sala.

¿Decías? – respondió al sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

¿Sabías lo que iba a suceder? – le cuestionó Terry al rubio.

Sí, pero no pensé que fuera tan importante – sonrió el rubio mirando de nueva cuenta a la nada.

Lo será, ella sabe lo que hace – respondió saliendo del departamento, tenía que respirar aire puro, los días se tornarían difíciles y definitivamente, no descansaría en la biblioteca por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sí que lo sabe y lo hará – respondió él cuando su yerno ya había salido.

Terry y Albert se quedaron observando la larga calle desde el balcón donde ellos se encontraban, habían pasado dos días y era hora de hacerle frente a Niel. Muy temprano Candy, Terry, Eleonor, Henriette, Fausto, Albert y George se encontraban todos en la limusina, en completo silencio. Los rubios miraban a sus hijos; Terry le tomaba la mano a Candy, la acercaba a sus labios y la besaba; Candy le sonreía y dirigía la vista hacia la calle, Henriette iba ahorcando su pañuelo hasta que George le tomó la mano para tranquilizarla, ella le respondió sonriendo un poco.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la Torre de Londres, descendieron del auto y fueron recibidos por Lord Harrison y el señor Swanson.

Conde, condesa- hicieron una venia y los siguieron después.

¡Hola Lord Harrison! ¿qué prosigue? -

Síganme, vamos a la sala de careos – les indicó Samuel y los demás lo siguieron.

¿Ya llegó la reina? – cuestionó Candy en apenas un susurro.

Llegará en diez minutos, el señor Leegan ya se encuentra allá. Bueno hasta aquí pueden pasar ustedes. Candy, Henriette y Eleonor, síganme – las condujo a las tres al interior de la puerta en la que estaban parados.

Lord Harrison, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – lo detuvo mientras ellas estaban caminando hacia la sala de careos.

Dime Albert – respondió el deteniéndose antes de cerrar la puerta.

No sé cómo sea esto, pero por ningún motivo debes dejar que Niel la ataque – le avisó puesto que sabía lo que era capaz de hacer.

Estará resguardada no te preocupes – le palmeó la espalda.

¿Seguro? – rebatió el rubio.

Sí, ¿hay algo que deba saber? – cuestionó al ver los nervios del rubio.

Candy tiene una lesión en el torso – soltó rápidamente con tono preocupado.

Eso es para tomar en cuenta, daré indicaciones – le prometió.

Gracias, te veremos luego – le dio una mano y fue jalado por el abogado hasta la antecámara de custodia.

Por supuesto, el señor Swanson los llevara a la antecámara, desde ahí podrán escuchar todo, pero no los podrán escuchar, si llega a suceder algo podrán avisar con el botón que se encuentra al lado derecho del espejo, esa es una alarma – sugirió Swanson.

¿Si sucede algo? – cuestionó extrañado.

Sólo sí sucede, antes no – le advirtió.

La reina acaba de llegar señor Swanson – le avisó Demetri.

Si me disculpan tengo que recibirla, Demetri los acompañará hasta la cámara, permiso – hizo un saludo en el aire caminando a la antecámara de al lado.

Síganme, es por aquí – les indicó y todos los chicos caminaron hasta el gran espejo que tenían al fondo.

En efecto, la cámara era sobria y al fondo se veía un gran espejo con todo y botón de alerta, de ese que Samuel les había comentado. Mientras tanto Niel era conducido y esposado al piso de la silla dentro del salón de careo, unos guardias se colocaban detrás de él.

Condesa, ¿esta lista? – le preguntó Samuel viéndola a los ojos.

Sí estoy lista, vamos – accedió y entro a la sala, seguida de Eleonor, Henriette y otros dos guardias.

Suerte Candy – le susurraron sus escoltas femeninas.

A ustedes también, las quiero mucho – les respondió volteando a verlas.

Candy, Henriette y Eleonor entraron a la sala de careos, se colocaron del otro lado de la mesa y miraron al detenido, él apenas y sonrió al tenerla ahí frente aunque estuviera mirando hacia abajo como los guardias lo tenían.

¡Hola belleza! – la saludó mirándola con malicia a los ojos.

¡Silencio! – soltó una voz enérgica enfrente a ellos.

Candy no supo qué decir, sólo lo miró muchas veces y sintió repulsión, antes sólo era aversión, en unos segundos había recordado las fotos y sin darse cuenta le temblaba la boca, tragó saliva sintiendo como si no quisiera estar ahí, de pronto sintió que le tomaban la mano y después la otra mano, aprontándoselas, infundiéndole confianza, volteó hacia uno y otro lado, ella se limitó a sonreír nada más.

Terry observaba la mirada lasciva que Niel le enviaba a su esposa, estuvo a punto de salir de ahí, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraban apostados a la salida, en cada lado dos guardias que le obstruyeron el paso. Cuando se dio vuelta, la mirada de Albert le pidió calma. George los llamó.

Ya va a comenzar – les dijo cuando tocó suavemente el otro lado del espejo. Les pidió calma.

Terry ven aquí, ¡siéntate! – le pidió Albert pues lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Mecánicamente lo hizo, mientras afuera las cosas comenzaban, la reina ya se encontraba en la antecámara de al lado, el señor Swanson estaba al lado de Niel y del otro lado Candy, Eleonor y Henriette, rodeadas por guardias, junto a ellas se encontraba Fausto Claude, tío de Candy y también su abogado.

La defensa presenta al acusado su señoría, Niel Leagan Andley – Swanson hizo las presentaciones convenientes.

Cargos que se le imputan – cuestionó el juez.

Concupiscencia su señoría – respondió el abogado Swanson.

¿Cómo se declara el acusado? – cuestionó nuevamente.

Inocente – atestiguó Swanson.

La corona se presenta su señoría – intervino el abogado Claude.

Abogado Fausto Claude, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verlo por Londres? – lo miró fijamente.

Sí su señoría, ejerzo más en Escocia, gracias por su interés. Mi cliente ha accedido a atestiguar en contra del acusado por los cargos de abuso sexual y daño físicos – informó Claude al juez.

Condesa de Grandchester – la llamó el señor juez.

Buenos días su señoría – respondió saludando.

Niel Leegan Andley – ahora fue el turno de Niel.

Buenos días su señoría – respondió levantando el rostro.

Abogados – les confirmó el comienzo del careo.

La defensa pide la palabra su señoría – intervino Fausto.

Concedida, pero recuerden que esto es un careo, no un juicio – el juez hizo la recomendación pertinente, advirtiendo a ambos abogados.

Señoría el acusado quiere saber porque se le imputa concupiscencia si lo único que hizo fueron llamadas obscenas a media noche – solicitó la defensa.

Abogado… le puede leer los cargos por favor – pidió el juez.

Por supuesto señoría, los cargos son: intento de abuso sexual y daños físicos en contra de la Condesa de Grandchester y quince asesinatos en mujeres con agravantes desde el rapto hasta sadismo, su señoría – Fausto leyó la orden.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso Swanson? No pueden hablar en serio, su señoría ¿por qué se me imputan esos cargos? – gritó Niel.

Silencio, le advierto señor Swanson que no toleraré escándalos aquí, ¿ha entendido? – le cuestionó el juez lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

Sí su señoría, señor Leagan espero que entienda que su posición no es buena, así que por favor no vuelva a hablar – le pidió Swanson en un susurro.

Perdone – soltó Niel sentándose nuevamente.

Condesa, quiere iniciar – le instó el juez dándole confianza.

Sí su señoría. Hace como tres meses en un entrenamiento de equitación de mi equipo, resulta que también se encontraba practicando el señor Leagan, individualmente. Al terminar el entrenamiento, me dirigí a las caballerizas a dejar Limbo a su lugar, mientras le quitaba la montura llegó el señor Leagan y cerró la caballeriza de mi caballo pegándome un gran susto. Volteé a verlo y seguí cepillando a mi caballo, de pronto comenzó a reírse y le pregunté si se le ofrecía algo. Cuando menos me lo esperé, me dio la vuelta y me tomó con ambas manos, sosteniéndome con fuerza, caí en cuenta lo que intentaba hacer cuando me lamió la mejilla derecha, me asusté mucho y comencé a buscar un objeto que me fuese de utilidad para golpearlo, pero no hallé nada y el miedo se hizo presa de mí, nublando mi sentido de peligro.

Después me tomó de la cintura y ladeé mi cabeza para no oírlo, intentó acercarme más a él y vi entonces la oportunidad para liberarme, le pegué en los genitales en cuanto tuve oportunidad y él intentó golpearme con el fuete dos veces; la primera si lo logró, asentándome un golpe en las costillas dejándome adolorida, el segundo golpe iba directo a mis piernas, pero reaccioné rápidamente y logré hacerme a un lado apenas a tiempo, desgraciadamente le pegó a mi caballo en las asentaderas, era obvio que el caballo iba a reaccionar por la fuerza del golpe, así que Limbo comenzó a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra, me arrastré hacia el otro lado de donde se encontraba el caballo para que no me lastimara y Niel no reaccionó a tiempo, por eso el caballo le molió a golpes de patadas los testículos, él quedó inconsciente y yo me arrastré hasta salir de ese lugar, di aviso a los cuidadores, a pesar del dolor de mi costilla, no pensé que estuviese rota, como pude salí de ahí y llegué a mi casa como pude, me refugié en mi casa, estaba asustada y tenía pesadillas cada vez que dormía, mi padre estaba de viaje.

¡Maldito! ¡Infeliz! Está vez me la cobraré – gritó Terry ofuscado.

¡Cálmate Terry! No ganas nada – le pidió Albert tratando de localizarlo.

Lo siento, pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Esa persona horrible ¿es de tu familia? – le cuestionó enojado al ver la actitud del rubio como si nada.

Dejó de serlo a la semana de enterarnos de esas llamadas – le informó al castaño sorprendiendo a George.

Como sea, lo odio, ha profanado a la persona que más amo y no contento con eso mi bebé y mi esposa corren peligro por su culpa – volvió a gritar, quería salir de allí.

Terrence tranquilícese – le pidió ahora George, se tenía que contener o el plan no daría resultado.

Evidencia A su señoría, la Condesa Grandchester ha tenido consecuencias de salud debido al ataque que sufrió por parte del señor Leagan, tiene una costilla rota y a punto de perforar el pulmón como se puede observar en las radiografías presentadas a la corte.

Y ¿cómo sabe que el supuesto ataque le hizo eso? Es bien sabido que la Condesa es propensa a los accidentes – rectificó el señor Swanson.

Sencillo necesitaría haberse caído de un piso para saber si esa costilla fue o no rota, además su récord médico no indica alguna otra actividad en ese periodo que revelase lo contrario – informó Fausto.

¿Está seguro? – le preguntó Swanson a Fausto.

Segurísimo, evidencia B, en sus manos está la copia del récord médico – señaló él levantando el sobre.

Bueno entonces con esta evidencia podríamos dejar claro que no fue realmente un cargo como concupiscencia ya que no aplicó sadismo en su víctima – resolvió él.

En la condesa no, señor Leagan, ¿conoce la mansión ubicada en Tooley Street? – preguntó Fausto mirando fijamente a Niel.

No – respondió tácito.

No puede ser, esa casa está cerrada y están a punto de demolerla – soltó George.

No George, de hecho está en ruinas, la íbamos a demoler en diciembre del año pasado, pero no obtuvimos los permisos – le informó Albert.

¿Qué dices? – preguntó asombrado.

Alguien impidió que nos dieran los papeles de demolición – completó esa idea.

¿Es cierto, eso? – cuestionó George, no sabía en que había quedado ese tema, ya que lo seguía el rubio muy de cerca.

Sí, no puede ser posible, maldición, no tengo señal aquí – cerró el teléfono al ver que no había señal.

No podemos salir hasta que termine el careo – avisó George.

Tranquilícense, me ponen nervioso. Miren – señaló hacia afuera.

No la conoce, mire los papeles interrumpidos de demolición son firmados por usted, evidencia C – dijo alzando el oficio y lanzándolo al escritorio.

Esa no es mi firma – declaró él cínicamente.

Que conste en actas la evidencia D, un oficio que le fue enviado al señor Andley hace mes y medio de parte del señor Leagan donde el acusado firma un papel de una inversión – la mostró haciendo lo mismo que las anteriores veces. Vive usted ¿en esa mansión? – repreguntó Fausto.

No sé de ¿qué me habla? – dijo Niel sin verlo a los ojos.

Tiene usted pareja actualmente – cuestionó sin mucho interés.

No, el único amor de mi vida ha sido Candy, pero siempre le parecí poca cosa – refutó esa idea.

Limítese a contestar las preguntas señor Leagan – le pidió el juez.

Usted está seguro que no conoce a las siguientes señoritas: Frioré Smith, Daniela Jones, Dalila Brown, Vanessa Davis, Amanda Miller, Daisy Wilson, Stephanie Moore, Dania Taylor, Florence Anderson, Dafne Thomas, Doris Harris, Samantha Martin, Judith Thompson, Sandra Robinson y Candice White.

No las conozco – respondió él.

Qué extraño señor Leagan, la señorita Thomas lo identificó a usted como su secuestrador, atestiguó también que la había violado en repetidas ocasiones y que aparte de haberla encarcelado a ella, había otras chicas allí, tratadas como animales, abusadas repetidamente, que no sabían en que día vivían, que ya no tenían esperanza y todo para que usted señor Leagan satisficiera sus oscuros deseos, evidencia E – materializó parte de la declaración de la señorita Thomas.

¡Objeción! – protestó Swanson.

Responda señor Leagan – lo obligó el juez.

No sé de lo que me habla – respondió Niel.

¡Ah no! Las reconoce – le dijo cuando Niel había volteado hacia la pizarra que tenia a un lado de él con las fotografías de las mujeres asesinadas.

¡Ay mi Dios! – susurraron Henriette y Eleonor.

Sí, todas se parecen a la condesa, no lo cree usted así. Estas chicas fueron asesinadas por usted, sabía que la mayor no tenía más de diecisiete años. Todas morían cuando resultaban embarazadas, ¿no es verdad señor Leagan? – le preguntó otra vez, tentándolo.

No – contestó sonriendo.

Evidencia F, en sus manos tienen la declaración de la señorita Thomas. Cito textualmente: "…hubo unos días en los que el señor Leagan no se apareció por aquí, había sido espeluznante, Florence tenía tres días de muerta y el olor era terrible, tenía que aguantar; de pronto se oyó la puerta de la entrada, la azotaron, comencé a temblar, oí sus pasos, torpes esta vez, parecía que algo pasaba, rengueaba, de pronto se apareció en la puerta, la abrió y me miraba con asco, se acercó, dijo tener una dolencia en la parte más importante de él. Una maldita le había quitado su más apreciable tesoro, me agarró del cabello y comenzó a violarme otra vez, en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta, llevaba meses encerrada ahí, no saben cuánto asco me daba y sus caricias ya no me hacían sentirme bien, eran en realidad asquerosas, quería demostrar su hombría hasta que cometió un gran error, la mencionó a ella, te gusta Candy, dime que te gusta Candy Andley, dime que soy mejor que el duque, dímelo. Sabes, necesito que me acaricies, me había soltado, era mi oportunidad, comencé a seguirle la corriente y cuando menos se lo esperaba le di un golpe en los genitales, lo que hizo que saliera de mí y cayera de la cama, doblándose por el dolor, comencé a correr, sin parar, sin mirar atrás, ésta era mi oportunidad. Salí de esa casa, corrí por varias cuadras hasta que encontré a un policía cerca del parque, no sabía dónde estaba, sólo pude pedir ayuda y ya no supe más, la policía me dijo que cuando estuve a salvo, me desmayé.

Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo sabe, tiene que avisar a la señorita Andley, corre peligro, ese hombre está loco y quiere poseerla, por favor, tienen que protegerla, díganle que él ha matado a quince chicas, por favor evite esta barbarie, agárrenlo…" después de eso, la señorita Thomson falleció debido a hemorragias internas después de un aborto señor Leagan, volvió a matar a sus hijos, la señorita estaba embarazada de gemelos – terminó diciendo.

¿Gemelos? – respondió Niel sorprendido.

Si, pensé que lo sabía, pero por lo visto lo único que le interesa es su persona, así que señor Leagan ¿quiere usted hablarnos de eso? – preguntó Fausto tranquilamente.

No tengo ninguna maldita idea de lo que pasa – respondió ofuscado.

Señor Swanson – advirtió el juez.

Eres un pervertido – Candy lo insultó.

No querida, no estás en posición de decir lo mismo siempre que me ves – la amenazó sutilmente.

¿Sabes algo niel? ¿No te tengo miedo? Es más, creo que deberías saber algo – comenzó a reírse.

¿Qué cosa? Me tienen aquí desde hace un mes mientras te revolcabas con Grandchester, que más daño me puede hacer – soltó Niel lastimeramente.

Pues entonces no te interesará saber que estoy embarazada – le dijo ella.

Candy ¿qué haces? – gritó Terry desde la antecámara.

Lo está usando en su contra, Albert quiere que testifique para que reconozca su culpa – sonrió George.

¿Qué dices? Ese malnacido puso sus manos en mi esposa. Déjame decirte que no toleraré que Grandchester te ponga una mano encima – respondió Niel pensando que él era el esposo y no Terry.

Bueno creo que no solo puso su mano, había otras cosas, más interesantes – dijo ella un poco más abierta.

Creo que estás tentando tu suerte mi amada esposa, dime que ese hijo es mío – le pidió eso.

Por favor Niel, no seas tonto, que puedo querer de ti, si lo mejor que me ha pasado es estar en los brazos de Terry, en sus labios, sintiéndolo cerca de mí – lo provocó de manera soñadora.

Prostituta, lo sabía, no puedo dejarte ni un solo minuto lejos de mí. Te comportas como una cualquiera Candice Leagan... – se quiso levantar pero un guardia fue más rápido que él.

¿Qué rayos dice? – gritó Terry.

Espera Terry – lo calmó Albert.

Bueno Niel sabía que tú no podrías hacerlo, eres tan pequeño… que no me hubiera atrevido a verte desnudo y Terry es otro mundo, tan sensual, varonil, magnifico en la cama, no, de hecho pienso que fue mi mejor elección – comentó Candy poniendo un par de dedos en la barbilla.

¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Maldita! Ven aquí, te voy hacer pagar todas esas palabras sucias, de mi nadie su burla, te lo perdonaría todo menos que anduvieras de puta y sobre todo con Grandchester – comenzó a vociferar disminuyendo su estado de lucidez.

Y ¿qué vas hacer? Me das lástima Niel, eres tan poca cosa – le soltó haciendo enojar mucho más.

Poca cosa dices, soy mejor que él – le gritó.

No lo creo, él es lo mejor y ni tú ni esas chicas que violaste dijeron eso, todas te despreciaban, no eras bueno y menos con eso – señaló hacia sus genitales.

Te odio, ellas eran mejor que tu sobretodo la tal señorita White, sabes me recordaba que así te podías mover en cuanto te tuviera en mis brazos, eran mucho mejor y cuando la maté por haberse embarazado, tomé a otra y luego las dejé de contar y una y otra hacían lo que quería. Y tú sólo veías a Grandchester, le quité a Georgie y nada, sólo se fijó en ti, cómo te conoció, cuándo te vio, eras mía, sólo mía, te hice mía porque por si no lo sabías, él lamió y embarazó a un segundo plato – le gritó con todo su orgullo herido.

Sí, me embarazó con una así porque la tuya es así, increíble verdad, le atinó a la primera vez y tú nada de nada – dijo ella mofándose.

Te odio Candice y por eso te voy a matar – le gritó.

Todo pasó en tan sólo unos segundos, lentos, despacio, se oyó en la antecámara dónde estaba Terry una alarma, los guardias estaban reaccionando, pero Niel comenzó a golpearlos hasta llegar a Eleonor y Henriette, empujándolas, Fausto no pudo hacer gran cosa porque cuando él llegó hasta su sobrina ya la tenía aprisionada con las cadenas. Albert, Terry y George corrían por los pasillos donde una hora antes habían pasado, Samuel había entrado y el señor Swanson estaba temeroso, todo fue tan rápido que Candy sólo alcanzó a tomar un arma y esconderla entre su vestido.

Ahora sí, condesita, repítame que no soy lo suficientemente hombre para dejarla embarazada – le dijo apretando la cadena.

No lo eres, eres un cobarde, un maldito niño rico que cree que se lo merece todo – respondió ella.

Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer – cuestionó él sonriente.

No, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, esto es lo mejor que te puede suceder – dijo ella accionando el arma.

Se oyó un tiro, Candy había disparado en contra de Niel, destrozando sus genitales, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, tirado entre la mesa y ella, Candy se hallaba en shock, tiró la pistola lejos de Niel y comenzó a caer de espaldas siendo sostenida por las manos de Eleonor y Henriette, su torso también comenzó a sangrar.

¡Candy! ¿Qué tienes? – cuestionó Henriette preocupada.

Eleonor, llama a Terry, me duele mucho, llévame al hospital – le pidió Candy con un hilo de voz y comenzando a perder el sentido.

¡Candy! ¡Candy! Henriette rápido. Guardias arréstenlo y llévenlo al hospital, lo quiero vivo – ordenó la reina entrando a la sala de careos.

Sí su majestad – recogieron el cuerpo desmayado de Niel y lo llevaron al hospital para reos cerca de la Torre de Londres.

¿Condesa? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Samuel, Swanson y Fausto.

Candy, mi amor ¿qué tienes? – llegó Terry para sostener a su esposa, su pulso era bajo y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Rápido Terry, una ambulancia, sostén esto aquí, presiona – le dijo ella mientras Terry salía de su trance.

Ya se llamó a una ambulancia – dijo uno de los guardias.

Su majestad la ambulancia llegó – avisó otro oficial y después de este entraron los paramédicos corriendo.

Rápido, Candy despierta – le pedía inútilmente su esposo.

Deberían de actuar rápido, Candy perdía mucha sangre y seguramente esa sangre no era más que su pulmón perforado, recién había entrado a la ambulancia donde ya la esperaba el doctor Levingston, que suponiendo era la condesa la persona que lo necesitaba, se subió a la ambulancia una vez le habían avisado del incidente.

Candy aguanta, por favor aguanta te lo pido, mi amor…mi hijo… - Terry aun con la mano ensangrentada y presionando la herida le pidió que no lo dejara y que no le quitara a su hijo.

Continuará….

Chicas está requeté emocionante verdad, quien iba a decir que Candy usaría su embarazo para herir a Niel y se aseguró de que no volviera a hacerle nada ni a ella ni a ninguna otra chica.

Bueno, espero comentarios. Saludos chicas y las esperó de un momento a otro con el próximo capítulo.

Saludos a: Mary, Oligrandchester, CYT por siempre, Lady Supernova, Amparito, Carmen, Lucero, Talia, Luz Irene, Rebeca, Olga, Cristy, Mona, Olgalizz, Melodya77, Dany, Olimpia, Zuci, Mikiaoem, Citlali, Rosy jimenez, Terry´s Girl, Karina Grandchester, Masty, Mary Grandchester Andrew, Janet, Eli gimenez, Rosy jimenez, Danu saveedra, Ysledsira Grandchester, MarceTG21, Noemi Cullen, Clara, AOI AI, Anelis Grandchester y Maripili.

Hasta la próxima, saludos.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo XXXII**

**Crisis**

Candy había llegado al hospital junto con el doctor Levingston y Terry, la camilla y ambos hombres bajaron de la ambulancia, Terry aún oprimía la herida que sangraba considerablemente mientras el equipo médico preparado por el doctor Robson lo cambiaba, por reglas generales del hospital no podía acceder a las salas de operación. Levingston ordenó que lo revisaran para descartar alguna herida, ya que le parecía que tenía demasiada sangre como para ser de su esposa. La enfermera lo chequeó y al ver que no tenía ni siquiera un raspón, se limitó a limpiarle la mano que había presionado la herida sangrante de Candy.

El pulso de la condesa se encontraba lánguido. Levingston y Robson estaban preocupados, corrieron deprisa por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de operaciones que habían dispuesto unas horas atrás, donde la operarían de emergencia. Mientras todo esto ocurría, Terry miraba la puerta del ala de salas, no podía quitar la mirada ni quería retirar sus esperanzas en ese lugar y mas cuando su esposa y su hijo peligraban de sobremanera.

Terry, ¿cómo está? – preguntó Albert quien venía tomado de la mano con Eleonor.

No lo sé Albert, la están operando – le respondió sin mirarlo en un tono bastante triste.

¿Qué ha dicho el médico? – cuestionó Eleonor a su hijo.

¡Maldita sea, no lo sé! ¿Cómo me hacen esa pregunta? Albert, sólo me pidieron que esperara aquí y nadie ha salido – gritó exasperado para luego tratar de calmarse.

Calma Terry, ya habrá noticias y Albert deja de preguntar cosas que no sabes ni tú, nos sentamos – sugirió Eleonor pues como conocía a su hijo.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan serena, madre? – le cuestionó su hijo al verla tan campante.

Sencillo, ¿puedes arreglar esto? – le hizo ver que estaba fuera de su alcance.

No, sólo los doctores – respondió él.

Exactamente así, siéntense y deje de discutir – les dio ciertas opciones.

Pero…- intentó poner un pretexto.

Nada de peros, usted aquí y Terry, tú aquí – les señaló con ambos brazos a cada uno de ellos.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Candy había entrado a la sala de operaciones, el equipo de enfermeras y anestesistas salieron y nadie los tomó en cuenta; unos minutos después salieron, Levingston y Robson salían juntos, quitándose el cubre bocas y la cofia, nadie se había percatado de ellos hasta que Robson habló.

Conde Grandhcester – lo llamó Robson.

Dígame Robson, ¿cómo está Candy?

La condición de la condesa es grave, usted sabe que estando embarazada debemos de cuidar la dosificación de medicamentos, la fractura está soldada y esperemos que su cuerpo se encargue de ello…por otro lado, el pulmón ha sido reparado… - explicó brevemente Robson.

¿Cómo está el bebé? – preguntó Eleonor.

Bueno le hicimos un ultrasonido y el tiempo de gestación es apenas de un mes – comenzó a explicar Levingston.

Entonces podemos pasar a verla – solicitó Terry.

No creo que sea posible conde – refirió Robson.

¿Por qué? – cuestionó el castaño.

Tuvimos una complicación, su estado es grave aún, tenemos que esperar, ahora lo más importante es que alguien le done sangre, perdió demasiada y necesitamos hacer pruebas para ver quien le puede donar tipo AB-.

Terry… - dijo Eleonor asustada.

Yo no tengo ese tipo – respondió el rubio asustado.

Yo tampoco, Albert – refirió Terry.

No, yo soy O – justificó el rubio.

Debemos apresurarnos, hay que hacer la transfusión rápidamente, por el bien del bebe y más importante de su esposa – apuró Levingston.

Buenas tardes, puedo ofrecerme para donar, soy AB- - sugirió una voz conocida para ellos.

Fausto ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Albert extrañado.

Supuse que me necesitaría, nuestro tipo de sangre es raro – aseguró aquel hombre.

Sí que lo es – respondió con un dejo de alegría Robson. Señor Claude, gusta acompañar a la enfermera para hacerle unas pruebas antes de la transfusión.

Por supuesto, vamos – se dirigió hacia la señorita y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los laboratorios.

Después de la transfusión veremos cómo reacciona, de acuerdo – ambos médicos se retiraron de ahí.

Sí, de acuerdo – terminó por aceptar el castaño.

Madre – la llamó dejándose caer.

¿Qué tienes Terry? – se acercó a él, arrodillándose.

No quiero perderla, ni a ella ni a mi hijo – la miró con preocupación,, ahogando una lágrima.

No la perderás mi amor, ¿por qué dices eso? – le preguntó regresándole una mirada de esperanza.

No debí dejarla, ahora estarás muy contento George, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada? – cuestionó el castaño enfadado y acusador.

No sé de qué me hablas, Terry – respondió mirando hacia abajo.

Espera Terry, George no sabía nada, fue idea de Candy – lo recriminó su madre.

¡Y lo permitiste madre! ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me odias? – cuestionó apenas creyendo que esto pudiera estar pasando.

¡Terry cállate! – lo reprendió el rubio sin poder creer esa altanería.

No déjalo, si así se siente bien, que lo haga – soltó ella nada preocupada.

Pero Eleonor… - Albert intentó decir algo.

Nadie tuvo la culpa, no sabíamos que esto se iba a salir de control, fue un accidente – dijo ella seriamente.

No madre, yo tuve la culpa, no la cuidé lo suficiente, soy un maldito y aun así la amo – se rindió y volvió a dejarse caer.

Hijo, llora, desahógate que te sentirás mejor – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Madre, no quiero perderla – comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, soltando todo lo que traía dentro desde que Niel Leagan le había puesto una mano a su esposa.

No lo harás, solo serénate y veras como todo sale bien – le dio un beso y le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos, ahí estaba su hijo como un chiquillo de un año.

No muy lejos de ahí, unos ojos miraban la escena…

Pobre Terry y Candy que no reacciona – dijo golpeando el piso con el zapato.

Archie no digas tonterías, sólo empeorarás las cosas y tú lo sabes – lo miró con ironía.

Sí lo siento, mira a todos, Terry llorando como un niño, Eleonor tratando de calmar a su león, Levingston con la mirada preocupada, Robson revisando lo irrevisable, Henriette rezando aunque ella es presbiteriana, Samuel comunicándose cada hora con la reina, tu tan calmada y yo preguntando tonterías, es tan frustrante – señaló él levantando los brazos.

Ay mi amor, bueno todos aman a Candy de diferente manera hasta tú lo haces – respondió sin mucho ánimo.

¡Annie! – la reprendió.

Lo sabes amor, ya sabes algo de Stear – le preguntó para distraerlo.

¿Cómo dices eso? Aún no llega a Londres, el vuelo se retrasó – le contesto a ambas preguntas.

Es la verdad, pero ya lo superé, bueno creo que le hablaré a Patty – le informó sacando su celular y dirigiéndose afuera.

Eso estaría bien, pero sabes que no es cierto – le reafirmó él.

Permiso – salió rápidamente.

Por Dios, una visita al eco parque y mi esposa cree que estoy enamorado de Candy, genial – murmuró enojado Archie.

Archie no podía creer que su esposa siguiera pensando eso, cuántas formas tendría para hacerle entender que sólo le importaba ella y no Candy, quizás había hecho algo para que ella supusiera eso, la visita a un eco parque que Candy había visto en el periódico parecía una idea relajante, lo malo era que su novia no estaba en Londres para que los acompañara, definitivamente lo que parecía una buena idea acabo un desastre para él, situación que casi le cuesta el matrimonio.

Conde Grandchester – lo llamó Levingston y Terry se levantó, limpio las lagrimas y acudió a su llamado.

Sí, ¿cómo esta ella? – preguntó por la salud de Candy.

Le hemos hecho una transfusión y esperemos que reaccione favorablemente. Me imagino que quiere verla – le preguntó inquisidor.

Sí, ¿puedo? – pidió permiso.

Por supuesto, pero sólo puede estar una persona. Me acompaña – Robson lo invitó.

Sí claro – asintió el castaño siguiendo a Levingston.

Por aquí, debo hacerle una advertencia, la condesa está rodeada de sondas y un tubo que le ayuda a respirar, además debo advertirle que si ella despertara, no la haga hablar porque al tener ese tubo puede entrar en un cuadro de ansiedad por no poder hablar, de acuerdo – le dio indicaciones que debería tener en cuenta.

Sí, gracias doctor – le tomó el hombro con una mano mientras con la otra la mano, agradeciéndole por ayudar a Candy.

De nada conde, lo veré en unas horas, sólo podemos esperar, está de acuerdo – le advirtió.

Sí Levingston, gracias – vio como caminaba hacia el fondo del pasillo para luego entrar.

Terry entró a la habitación de su esposa, cuando estaba a menos distancia se sorprendió de la cantidad de sondas que la rodeaban, su vientre aún plano y una gran venda que cubría el área debajo del pecho. Pasaron los días y Terry se encontraba taciturno, miraba hacia la cama donde su esposa estaba postrada, tenía un mar de preguntas y sensaciones pero ella no estaba ahí para aclararlas, sólo dormía como hacia unos días. Pensaba y recordaba como sólo conociéndola en un retrato pudo amarla tanto, que había sucedido tiempo atrás, había pasado horas interminables en la villa de Escocia y no la había visto, ¿cómo era eso posible? Además aún tenía la misma idea en la cabeza, ¿cómo se le podría haber ocurrido a su encantadora esposa esa idea? Ponerse en peligro con el loco degenerado de Niel, si se supone que no debía darse cuenta que la rubia estaba embarazada y que a pesar de ello, había obtenido lo que quería, que lo refundiese en la cárcel por el resto de sus días. Preguntaba cosas tan simples, que no podía creer que aun estuviese enfadado por ello, su enojo era simple: de esa treta, él no estaba al corriente del plan de Candy y apostaba a que todo el séquito de cómplices sabía lo que ocurría, menos él.

Su corazón estaba decepcionado, no se explicaba cómo era que Candy no lo había tomado en cuenta en esa decisión, si también lo atañía a él y sobre todo a su bebé; qué estaría pensando cuando Candy tomó esa decisión, era acaso que lo ignoraba completamente. No encontraba explicación alguna hasta que alguien le llamó la atención.

Conde – lo saludó Samuel.

Lord Harrison, quería hablar con usted precisamente – lo llevó al sanitario de la habitación.

Me imagino que fue por lo de la condesa – dijo él muy serio.

¿Cuándo planeaba decirme lo que estaban planeando? – lo encerró entre la puerta y un puño de su mano.

¡No lo sabía! – exclamó él.

Pero si estuvieron una semana encerrados, algo debió insinuarle – le reclamó irascible.

Lo hizo, pero durante el careo – le informó viéndolo.

Y no se lo imaginaba – cuestionó el irónico.

No, lo siento – respondió bajando el rostro al piso.

Pero cómo es posible que ese malnacido se haya soltado – soltó incrédulo ante la respuesta que le iba a dar Samuel.

Tenía una navaja escondida en las ligas de amarre – comenzó a explicar.

No se supone que los revisan antes de salir – gritó furioso levantando las manos y soltándolo.

Sí, pero usted no conoce a los reos acaso, se las ingenian y no es una disculpa – argumentó él.

Pues lo parece – reafirmó el castaño.

Lo siento conde, me he enterado de la condición de Candy, aún es delicada – supuso Samuel.

Sólo nos queda esperar y nada más eso – se encaminó a la cama de Candy, sentándose en el sillón que tenía al lado.

Lo dejo solo – se disculpó y salió el hombre mayor.

Pase lord Harrison – Terry se despidió sin mirarlo, enfocándose en Candy como todos los días.

Terry se quedó dormido, ya había pasado un mes desde el incidente, Niel había salido del hospital y ya estaba nuevamente en la prisión, el resultado del disparo fue la pérdida del aparato genital por completo, algo que era hosco hasta para él mismo. Terry ya no trabajaba, no comía ni mucho menos dormía, el tiempo que lo hacía sólo soñaba con su esposa, que corría hacia él junto con su bebé. Cada día era igual, él se quedaba todas las noches a dormir con ella, no quería separarse, con el tiempo Eleonor lo convenció de que fuera al parlamento por lo menos lo distraería, muy de mañana se lavaba la cara y se arreglaba en el hospital para entrar a trabajar, recordaba cuando ella caminaba por ese pasillo, cuando era la envidia de todo hombre, para darse cuenta de que ahora lo veían con tristeza y burla, al menos para él, su vida había cambiado tanto.

Candy seguía en el mundo de lo desconocido, su mente trabajaba al cien por ciento para abrir los ojos, lo había intentado por tanto tiempo, oía murmullos, uno muy varonil, el cual supuso que era de Terry.

¿Cómo está? – preguntó Albert.

Sigue igual, a veces pienso que tiene miedo de despertar – dijo sonriendo un poco.

¿Por qué dices eso, Terry? – cuestionó Albert al no entender de lo que hablaban.

Hace una semana no le podía perdonar que se expusiera de esa manera, ha de haberme oído cuando me enfade con Samuel – trató de hacer una broma.

No Terry, la lesión que le provocó la costilla rota fue de importancia y tú lo sabes – reafirmó el rubio.

Sí, pero cuando despertará – dijo él exasperado.

Pronto, ya lo verás, debo salir… - advirtió Albert saliendo de la habitación.

Candy, despierta mi vida te estoy esperando o mejor… - comenzaba a sonreír incitando a su esposa cuando fue interrumpido.

¡Hola querido! – una voz saludó a Terry.

¿Qué haces aquí? – subió el tono de voz aun sin poder creerlo.

¿Con quién está hablando? – quiso saber Candy.

Te estoy preguntando ¿qué haces aquí? – recuestionó Terry.

Mi vida, ven siéntate – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde cada noche se convertía en la cama del castaño.

Así estoy bien – respondió él sin hacer caso.

Tienes miedo que alguien entre y nos descubra – advirtió ella.

Jajaja que buen chiste Georgianna – comenzó a reírse audiblemente.

¿Cómo puede ser posible? Esa señora aquí, ¿cómo se atreve? – dijo Candy bastante molesta por su presencia allí.

Sí mi amor, ahorita que tu esposa esta dormidita podríamos estar en otro sitio, al fin que ella no ve, ni escucha nada – le sonrió para luego levantarse y rozarle con el dedo los labios.

Eso es lo que tú crees resbalosa – le contestó Candy.

Supiste que Niel fue encarcelado a muchos años de prisión – soltó el castaño.

¿Qué dices? – se le corto la sonrisa en un santiamén.

Sí, que Niel fue encarcelado por multi homicidio, qué pena que no seas tan bella como mi esposa para atraerlo lo suficiente – le dijo sonriendo.

¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con ella? – la señaló.

Porque soy mejor que tú arpía – mencionó Candy dándole importancia.

No lo estoy haciendo, dije que no te pareces ni así a ella – le hizo una seña de pequeño con sus dedos.

Por eso te paso esto, me da mucho gusto – se mofó de él.

Ya puedes irte Geogianna – le pidió él.

¡Imbécil! – soltó una blasfemia y se fue dando un portazo.

Candy, Candy hasta cuando vas a hacerme sufrir, dímelo – le pedía mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

Te…- salió apenas en un hilo de voz.

… - él no comentó nada, quizás había oído mal.

Terry…- volvió a decir Candy con voz cansada.

Candy, Candy, dime algo, hablaste mi amor, dime que sí – le tomó la mano besándola.

Terry…te…- comenzó a decir.

Candy, has despertado, espera mi amor pronto vendrá el médico – dijo tocando el botón que estaba en la cabecera.

¿Mi bebé? – pronunció quedamente.

Está bien mi amor, sólo que te lesionaste un pulmón preciosa, pero estás bien – le dijo para tranquilizarla.

Terry… - balbuceó, cuando los ritmos del corazón que marcaba en el electrocardiograma comenzó a subir.

¿Qué pasa Conde? – preguntó al ver una luz azul en la alarma del aparato.

Levingston aprisa, ha despertado – respondió él indicando que ella ya hablaba.

Conde salga de la habitación, por favor – ordenó el médico.

Pero… - quiso decir.

Somos demasiados en la habitación – le pidió amablemente que saliera.

Candy mi amor, estaré allá afuera, vuelvo cuando estés mejor – le prometió a lo que Candy sólo vio con desesperación.

¡Te amo! – dijo finalmente la rubia.

Yo también mi vida, te amo Candy y a mi bebé también – al final le dio un beso en los labios y uno a su vientre.

Conde por favor – le pidió nuevamente Levingston.

Sí, gracias. Albert, Albert – salió corriendo al pasillo muy contento.

¿Qué pasó Terry? Por qué entró el equipo médico, acaso Candy ya…- se vio interrumpido por su yerno.

No, no Albert, ella ya despertó, ha despertado y preguntó por su bebé y por mí, estoy muy feliz – lo abrazó fuertemente.

¿Qué ha pasado Albert? – le cuestionó Eleonor a su esposo.

Terry, es Candy – preguntó Archie.

Sí, Candy ha despertado – Terry dio la noticia del día, su esposa había despertado.

¿Es verdad eso? – cuestionó Patty.

Si Patty, Archie, ella estará mejor – respondió alegre.

¡Qué bueno Albert! – respondió él abrazando al rubio.

¡Conde! – lo llamó Levingston.

¿Qué sucede? – respondió Terry al verlo ahí en la entrada de las salas.

Puede entrar, su esposa ha despertado – le dio la feliz noticia.

Sí, gracias – se fue directamente a la habitación. Candy, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó el castaño.

Aún no puede hablar conde Grandchester, se le quitará el tubo hoy por la tarde – le advirtió Levingston.

Gracias, mi amor, qué bueno que estás bien. Tu bebé, él también está bien, Candy no, no llores, aunque después hablaremos de lo que hiciste – le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Por favor condesa, recuerde que no puede hablar, conde le pido que no la altere – después de dar estas indicaciones, Levingston se retira.

Por supuesto, Candy mi amor, estás mejor y nuestro bebé está mucho mejor ahora su linda madre y bella esposa ha despertado – le dijo el castaño mientras su esposa soltaba un par de lágrimas.

Continuará…

Hola pequeñas, perdonen la demora, pero no me quedaba y tenía ideas dispersas. Saludos a todas y espero verlas en el próximo capítulo.


	37. Chapter 37

HOLA A TODAS MIS PEQUEÑINAS LECTORAS, LES INFORMO QUE POR CAUSAS DE FUERZA MAYOR, ENTRE SALUD, TRABAJO Y LA GUERRA FLORIDA ESTOY ENTRE TARDAR Y SUSPENDER LOS CAPITULOS HASTA QUE ACABE ESTA ULTIMA, AUNQUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS.

AMPARITO NO TE ENFURRUÑES!


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo XXXIII**

Opciones

Habían pasado ya cerca de dos meses, Terry por fin estaba yendo a trabajar y dejó de ir al hospital para dirigirse a su departamento donde su esposa se encontraba recuperándose cada día más que el día anterior, era ya media tarde y la rubia tenía su siesta de todos los días, Terry entró a la habitación donde Candy descansaba entre sábanas de muselina, ya que debido a su estado de gestación le hacían más cómodo el descanso. El primer trimestre había pasado hacía ya unas semanas, aún no se le notaba el embarazo, el médico la visitaba cada tercer día, ya que la operación había sido de cuidado, pero los doctores tenían la esperanza de que ella mejoraría con el tiempo.

Señor, ¿cómo está? – le preguntó Dorothy.

Bien Dorothy ¿ha habido novedades? – cuestionó atento al correo que se encontraba en una mesita que estaba en el recibidor.

Sí señor, la señora no ha querido comer – respondió e informó Dorothy a Terry.

Razón – dijo el castaño extrañado ante aquel conocimiento.

Sólo se la ha pasado durmiendo, dice que está muy cansada – argumentó ella.

¿Cuándo viene Levingston? – cuestionó Terry preocupado.

Mañana, ¿sucede algo? - preguntó ella.

Dile a John que vaya por Levingston, si es necesario que le diga por qué lo he mandado a llamar – le ordenó a la castaña.

Sí señor enseguida, permiso – dijo Dorothy y se retiró.

Dorothy, tráigame caldo de gallina, debo hacerla comer. Desde ¿cuándo está así? – cuestionó él queriendo saber algo.

Desde ayer – refirió temerosa.

Supongo que el médico no sabe nada – le sugirió el.

No señor – le retiró la mirada.

La próxima vez que note ese comportamiento a la primera persona que debe decirlo será a mí, entendido Dorothy – le pidió amablemente.

Entendido, permiso – se disculpó y retiró de ahí.

Ay mi vida, que te pasará ahora – dejo el correo encima de la mesita, se tomó de los cabellos y suspiró dirigiéndose a la habitación de su esposa.

Cuando John había salido eran las siete de la noche, para cuando regresó eran las nueve, Terry no podía explicarse la tardanza del médico, Candy no despertó, hace media hora le había dado una vuelta. Entró nuevamente a su despacho y a los pocos minutos llego Levingston, decidió esperar unos minutos cuando de pronto escuchó.

Dorothy trae agua caliente y unos paños, rápido – ordenó el médico comenzando a deshacer la cama.

¿Qué sucede Dorothy? – le cuestionó Terry a la mucama cuando pasaba por la puerta de la biblioteca que estaba abierta.

No lo sé, sólo que el doctor me pidió algunas cosas – refirió Dorothy nerviosa.

Levingston – lo llamó desde el pasillo.

Conde, rápido ayúdeme, cárguela – le ordenó.

¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó preocupado. -

No lo sé, hace ¿cuánto que no quiere comer? – preguntó mientras sacaba unas nuevas sábanas del closet.

Dorothy me dijo que desde ayer, antes de su visita – informó el castaño.

Debemos mudarla de ropa, ¿dónde están los camisones? – preguntó el médico.

En esa cómoda de ahí, ¿está bien? – cuestionó él.

No, parece que se le abrió la herida, pero no sé por ello haré unos análisis – respondió el médico mientras sacaba una caja de muestras.

Al parecer sigue durmiendo – refirió el despreocupado.

No Terry, está inconsciente, decidiré si la trasladamos al hospital o no más adelante – le informó mientras le hacia una seña a Terry para que la acostara y le sacara unas muestras de sangre y orina.

¿Qué ha dicho? – cuestionó perplejo mientras observaba como le ponía una sonda.

Lo que oye, Dorothy el agua – gritó el médico a la mucama.

Sí ya estamos en eso, doctor se le ofrece algo más – preguntó Dorothy tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

Sí, manda a John por Robson es una emergencia, de ser posible que traiga material de cirugía y ten toma esta caja, son muestras de sangre, él sabrá qué hacer, aprisa. Bueno supongo que la reina está ocupada, infórmele que la Condesa a recaído, hasta luego – se despidió y cortó la comunicación.

¿Qué tan grave es? – urgió el castaño preocupado.

Muy grave, estoy preocupado conde, debe avisarle a su familia – le recomendó él.

Está bien, en un momento lo hago – salió de allí viendo pasar a Dorothy, a él se le iba el alma, no podría estar pasando esto, no en este momento. Bueno – tomó el celular y marcó el número de Albert.

¡Hola Albert! – lo saludó un poco más.

Terry, ¿cómo está Candy? – preguntó él como si nada. Terry ¿ha pasado algo? – preguntó ella.

Sí, de alguna manera se abrió la herida y está muy grave – soltó una lágrima, dejándose caer sobre el piso.

Conde lo necesito, ayúdeme – le pidió Levingston.

Lo siento Albert debo dejarte, el médico me requiere, vengan rápido – lo apuro y colgó.

¿Qué sucede Albert? – preguntó Eleonor cuando vio el semblante de su esposo.

Es Candy, avísale a todos, me voy – resolvió tomando las llaves del auto y saliendo de la casa.

¿Qué tan mal está? – cuestionó la rubia a su esposo.

No lo sé, Levingston le estaba dando indicaciones a Terry cuando me llamó, los espero allá – se volteó, le dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

Sí Albert cuídate, me hablas para cualquier cosa – le gritó siguiéndolo hasta el auto.

Por supuesto – se despidió con un saludo en la mano.

Candy había tenido una recaída, el médico tomó unas muestras y en menos de media hora los resultados volvían al departamento de los condes, Candy no había vuelto de su inconsciencia y la herida se suturó con rapidez para prevenir una infección, a los pocos minutos llegó Robson con un grupo de médicos, enfermeras y los análisis.

Levingston, ¿qué sucede? – entró corriendo Robson sin saludar.

Tuvo una recaída, está inconsciente, ¿cómo salieron los análisis? – devolvió la pregunta.

Hay que tomar decisiones, no ha llegado toda la familia, señorita coloque la mesa en ese lado – informó y ordenó el doctor.

Sí doctor – respondieron las enfermeras encargándose de la "sala de operaciones".

No aún no llega, analicemos las posibilidades, venga, rápido – lo condujo a la sala donde suponía que se encontraban los demás, pero solo estaba Terry, minutos después se dirigieron a otra habitación para chequear los análisis que Robson había traído.

Mientras los médicos estaban discutiendo, Terry daba de vueltas en la habitación de su esposa, las enfermeras improvisaban la sala de operaciones y de un momento a otro llegaron como en un desfile todos los demás comenzando con Albert.

Dorothy, ¿cómo esta ella? – Albert cuestionó a la castaña.

No lo sé señor Albert, sólo que los médicos llevan encerrados en el salón de te por una media hora – calculó Dorothy.

Y ¿Terry? – preguntó por él indirectamente.

Con Candy, debo de llevar unas cosas a su habitación, permiso – se despidió para ir a la cocina por otra bandeja de agua caliente.

¿Qué sucede Terry? – Albert caminó hasta su habitación y mediante una seña le pidió que fuera hasta él.

La herida de Candy se abrió, pero no sabemos ¿por qué? – informó el castaño a su suegro.

Que han dicho los médicos – preguntó.

Esperábamos a que llegaras, hay que tomar una decisión, vamos – lo condujo a la sala improvisada.

Toc, toc

Adelante – accedió Robson.

Doctores, ¿ha pasado algo? – cuestionó al ver los rostros de Levingston y Robson.

Sí, Candy tiene una baja de tensión y se ha suscitado una leve apertura de la herida, ocasionada por los bajos nutrimentos de Candy, ha dejado de comer hacía varios días, su sangre no es buena y lo que más nos preocupa es el feto – resumió Levingston.

¿Qué quiere decir? – repitieron al unísono.

Necesitará una transfusión nuevamente así que será mejor que llamen a Fausto, necesitaremos en el peor de los casos operar, pero el feto es importante ya que tiene quince semanas y como usted sabrá los medicamentos que se utiizan para sedarla comprometen su estado de gestación, tenemos que decidir, el feto o su esposa – les informó a ambos.

Me está pidiendo autorización para matar a mi hijo – le gritó a Robson.

¡Terry, cálmate! – pidió Albert contrariado.

¿Cómo me pides eso? De ninguna manera lo puedo permitir, ¡mi hijo tiene que vivir! – gritó aún embravecido.

No se puede, si el embarazo sigue puede ser catastrófico, el niño nacería con malformaciones severas y usted lo sabe – alzó la voz Robson, pues sabía que cuando Terry se ponía de terco no podría hacer más nada por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

¡No se los voy a permitir! – comenzó a gritar más.

Es una decisión que usted y su suegro deben de tomar, nosotros esperaremos su respuesta, pero debe tomarse inmediatamente, sólo es una opción. La herida no presenta infecciones, pero dada la condición de la madre era conveniente que tuviésemos otra opción – refirió Levingston.

No está en el trato que interrumpan el embarazo – advirtió Terry saliendo y dando un sonoro portazo.

Conde debe de entenderlo, la madre o el feto, sólo usted puede decirnos, piensen en la calidad de vida del niño, son jóvenes y pueden concebir nuevamente – le recomendó Levingston cuando ya iba a medio pasillo.

Doctor la paciente ha despertado – una enfermera lo detuvo y Terry se dio media vuelta al escuchar eso.

Esa es una buena señal, Robson venga conmigo – urgió al otro médico a que acudiera a él.

Señor Andley hable con él – le pidió levingston a Albert. Yendo hacia la biblioteca detrás de Terry que seguía evidentemente molesto.

No Albert, no lo voy a permitir – se volteó para vociferar.

Pues entonces será mi decisión – le advirtió.

¿Qué dices? Pretendes pasar mi figura como esposo – cuestionó él sin reconocer a quién le estaba hablando.

Sí, antes que nada es mi hija, la única y a por lo visto parece que no lo tomas en cuenta – le reclamó abiertamente.

Pues no lo permitiré – le soltó.

Sí lo harás y esa es mi última palabra – señaló el rubio dando un fuerte golpe en el escritorio ya que no pensaba perder a Candy.

Alto señores, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Eleonor al descubrirlos a punto de golpearse en la biblioteca.

Nada madre, dile a TU esposo que se queda en casa de SU hija – se retiró malhumorado pasando y tropezando con su madre.

Albert – lo llamó.

Candy recayó y es posible que interrumpan el embarazo, pero el terco de Terry no quiere dar su consentimiento, así que responderé por Candy – le informó dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

Pero Albert, él es su esposo – intentó apaciguar las aguas.

Eleonor, no puedes permitir que te ponga en medio de esta discusión – le reclamó.

No lo hago, pero ahora él es la parte importante en este matrimonio, por eso es que Terry se puso así – le dijo sin tomar en cuenta su reacción.

Ninguno de los dos lo entiende, Candy es mi única hija y Terry no está en riesgo de morirse – soltó en llanto dejándose envolver por los brazos de Eleonor.

Hablaré con él – sugirió deliberadamente.

No lo hagas, deja que recapacite – la detuvo, quería sentir el calor de su esposa, pues desde el momento en que Terry le había prohibido interceder, notó que su corazón estaba por romperse.

Pero Albert… insistió ella.

Eleonor, te alegrara saber que ha despertado – tenía que distraerla.

En serio, ¿qué han dicho los médicos? – cuestionó impresionada por la noticia. Albert ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó al no obtener respuesta de Albert.

Ahora está consciente – soltó junto a más lágrimas, definitivamente no podría contener más el llanto.

Y ¿el bebé? – le cuestionó.

Se tendrá que tomar una decisión, interrumpir el embarazo o que nazca con problemas a causa del padecimiento – refirió él tratando de calmarse.

¡Pero no pueden permitir eso! – soltó ella sin ninguna consideración.

Debemos hacerlo, si no Candy podría contraer una infección la cual pondría en problemas a ambos y eso no lo pienso discutir, permiso – se levantó y se soltó de los brazos de su esposa.

Señor Andley, Conde – los llamó.

En la sala, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó.

Candy quiere hablar con los dos – le informó.

¿Está mejor? Dorothy llama a Terry – le pidió el rubio mientras seguían a Levignston a la habitación de Candy.

Sí señor – la mucama obedeció.

Princesa, ¿cómo estás? ¿Mejor? – preguntó Albert desde la puerta dirigiéndose a tomarle la mano.

Un poco cansada – refirió ella.

Como no va a estarlo señora, si no se ha alimentado bien – la reprendió dándole un beso en la sien.

No tenía hambre y con ese líquido saliendo de la herida – la rubia trató de defenderse.

¿Cuál líquido? – preguntaron los médicos.

La señora refiere una supuración, causada por sangre, pero en realidad no hay ningún signo de que estuviese infectada, no se preocupen, en estos momentos se le está dando alimento por intravenosa – se les informó.

Pero ahora pequeña deberás comer a la fuerza si es necesario, Candy debemos hablar contigo – le dijo mientras se ponía serio.

¿Pasa algo? Es el bebé seguramente – recargó la cabeza en la cama después de haberla levantado.

Sí, eso precisamente. El doctor Levingston considera que Terry y tú deben de tomar una decisión…- no pudo terminar.

Papá – le urgió la rubia.

En algún momento deberías considerar en interrumpir el embarazo – terminó por decir.

Terry – lo llamó cuando lo vio parado en el marco de la puerta.

No estoy de acuerdo – soltó.

¿Qué dice Levingston? – volteó a buscar al doctor con la mirada.

Considero que considerarías las condiciones de nacimiento, de entre ellas, la calidad de vida y las deformaciones, aunque nosotros trataremos de que ambos sobrevivan – advirtió el médico mirando a Candy.

¿Con qué calidad de vida? – cuestionó la rubia valorando su decisión.

Al 100% en un periodo no mayor a un año – terminó Levingston.

Terry…podrían dejarnos solos por favor – pidió la rubia al darse cuenta que Terry no decía nada.

Sí, conde por favor que no se altere – le pidió Robson a Terry.

Sí por supuesto – accedió de buena forma él.

¿Qué piensas mi amor? Podría volverme a embarazar… - sugirió.

¿Planeas matar a mi bebé? – cuestionó hiriente.

¿Planeas matarme a mí? – le devolvió la misma pregunta.

¡Qué cosas dices, Candy! – le reclamó molesto.

Pues eso es lo que estás pidiendo – alzó la voz en respuesta.

Candy eres una inconsciente – le reclamó nuevamente.

¿Por qué? – cuestionó ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? Primero me ocultaste tu fantástico plan del cual salió todo esto, Niel te apretó tanto que te lesionaste el pulmón, ¿cómo se te ocurrió eso Candy? – le gritó fuera de sí.

Era la única forma de que lo apresaran de por vida – resolvió ella.

Sin importarte que perdiera a los dos – rebatió él sin ninguna consideración.

Sin importar que perdieras a los dos, quizás fue una decisión tonta, pero ahora nos perderás a los dos, ¿te parece ilógico? – se burló de él.

¡Cómo me dices eso Candy! – azotó la silla de un golpe.

Es obvio, si sigo adelante con el embarazo no solo tendrás a una esposa doliente unos cuantos meses, sino por muchos años o los años que dure nuestro matrimonio – declaró ella.

¿Piensas que te abandonaré? – cuestionó lo obvio.

Quizás no, pero sucederá tarde o temprano, mi hijo sería más importante que tú incluso, además no se valdría por sí mismo, suponiendo que naciera vivo – le informó.

¡Candy! Mi vida, nunca te abandonaría, a pesar de lo que pienso…está bien, acepto interrumpir el embarazo, pero haremos todo lo que el médico señale para impedir eso – resolvió observando que su esposa tenía razón en casi todo, dejándolo sin más argumentos se limitó a hablarle a su suegro. Albert.

Sí – Albert se asomó por la puerta.

Accedemos - respondió con una sonrisa.

En serio, Candy qué valiente eres – la felicitó.

Sentido común papá – refirió ella.

Candy te presento al doctor Triveña, es neumólogo especialista – entró Robson junto con otro doctor.

Buenas noches condesa – le sonrió amigablemente.

¡Hola! Saludo la rubia.

He leído de su caso y como sabrá el que esté embarazada no es de mucha ayuda – comentó el doctor.

Lo sabemos, accederemos a las recomendaciones médicas – informó Terry totalmente controlado.

Esperemos no tener que hacerlo, por el momento llevaremos un control, nada de no comer así que Candy serás niña buena, esperemos no llegar a situaciones con respecto a eso; por el momento no serás trasladada al hospital, pero te dejaremos enfermeras para tu cuidado por 24 horas, ¿entendido? – preguntó Triveña.

Sí – asintió.

Por cierto, para ambos prohibidas las relaciones íntimas, por lo que resta del embarazo – los miró a ambos sintiendo que ya habían pasado por esas recomendaciones antes. ¿Preguntas? – al no ver objeciones se levantó esperando alguna réplica.

No ninguna – respondió Terry.

Bueno señores, los doctores nos retiramos, para cualquier duda no dude en llamarme a este teléfono, las enfermeras ya tienen indicaciones y por favor llámenme si algo sucede – le sugirió.

Por supuesto, lo acompañó – se ofreció Terry.

No por favor, el señor Andley está en la sala, tengo que hablar con él – Trviña se retiró de allí.

Por supuesto, gracias y hasta luego – se despidió el médico con una sonrisa.

Terry se dio la media vuelta y vio unos momentos a Candy.

Candy ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó.

¡Extrañándote! – le estiró los brazos.

¿Cómo dices? – cuestionó al verlo todos los días.

Que como anhelo incitarte para hacerme el amor – le comentó ella con una sonrisa.

No podemos – se resistió él. Me acabo de enterar, pero puedo besarte – propuso él.

No lo creo, mejor déjame dormir – sugirió ella.

Pero Candy – se iba a quejar.

A ver mi vida – ella estaba buscando el pretexto ideal.

Señor Grandchester podría darnos espacio, tenemos que revisar a la señora y además haremos una ecografía para determinar el estado del feto – pidió una enfermera.

Por supuesto – les dio un sí rotundo y regresó a besarle saliendo de allí.

Ya todos estaban acostados, Terry no había dormido gran cosa, avisó muy temprano que no podía ir al parlamento y necesitaba respirar el aire frío de la mañana. Terry se vistió con uno pants color negro y playera a tono, se colocó los tenis y comenzó a caminar el trayecto que hacia todas las mañanas al trabajo, en la planta baja, tomó una bicicleta y condujo hasta el parque más cercano a su casa. Después de una media hora se detuvo y caminó con ella hasta que estuvo cerca de un árbol frondoso, recargó la bicicleta en el tronco del árbol y se sentó, respirando la brisa de aquella mañana, cuando de pronto una alegre sonrisa se escuchó a su lado, una pelotita llegó hasta sus pies y volteó.

Perdón señor, no lo vi me disculpa – pidió la pequeña niña rubia que seguía a la pelotita.

No hay problema pequeña, está tú mamá por aquí – cuestionó al no ver a nadie por el derredor.

No señor, mi mamá murió, hace unos años… respondió con un hilo de voz.

Lo siento, no sabía – le tomó la mano sintiendo un confort inexpicable.

No se preocupe, sabe, mi mamá me quería mucho y mi papá sigue muy solo – refirió la chiquilla.

Me imagino que tienes nueva mamá – cuestionó tratando de saber el por qué nadie la cuidaba.

No, no tengo nueva mamá, mi papá no ha querido casarse…pero él dice que tomó una mala decisión – explicó un poco más.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó sin entender.

Si mi mamá estaba enferma y cuando estaba embarazada tomó la decisión de conservarme, mi madre no resistió el parto y murió. Así que me quede solita – se tomo la otra mano.

¿De verdad? – se extrañó él.

Sí…ay – comenzó a dolerle el abdomen del lado derecho.

¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Terry preocupado.

No sé, me duele mucho – se quejó.

¿Te pegaste? – sugirió.

No…¡ay! – volvió a quejarse.

Candy – oyó un llamado y la niña volteó preocupada.

Llaman a alguien – observó por todos lados pero no lo veía.

Mi nombre es Candy – le informó ella.

¿Dónde está? – le preguntó Terry.

¿Quién? – preguntó la niña.

La persona que te habla – respondió Terry buscando nuevamente.

Candy, ¿dónde estás? – volvieron a hablarle y de pronto despertó.

Señor, señor ¿le pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – cuestionó un oficial.

No vio a una niña pequeña – preguntó él de vuelta.

Difícilmente los niños vienen aquí a esta hora – explicó él al ver que trasudaba.

Perdone ¿qué hora es? – preguntó ya que no traía nada consigo.

Medio día – refirió el hombre después de ver su reloj.

¿Qué dice? Es tardísimo, gracias por despertarme – le agradeció y montó en la bicicleta.

No hay cuidado – le respondió.

Hasta luego – se despidió del oficial.

¡Qué jovencito tan extraño! - sonrió tocándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

Terry había dormido por seis horas, a la intemperie y soñó con una situación bastante extraña, llegando a la planta baja de su departamento, soltó la bici y subió rápidamente a este.

Terry hijo, ¿donde andabas? – corrió hasta él abrazándolo.

Me quedé dormido en el parque, lo siento, me buscaban por algo – se justificó ante ella.

Sí es Candy – soltó.

¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó asustado.

Nada, sólo que está inquieta – comentó ella.

La iré a ver – se dirigió hasta la habitación de su esposa.

Déjame avisarles a todos, te fueron a buscar – ella decidió quedarse, se dio cuenta que deberían de estar solos.

Sí mamá. Mi amor ¿cómo estás? – refirió el castaño al entrar a esa habitación.

¿Dónde estabas metido? Nadie me quería decir nada, ¿te pasó algo? – le preguntó cansinamente transmitiéndole su inquietud.

Nooo… ¿por qué estás levantada mi amor – le cuestionó al verla fuera de la cama.

Las enfermeras están aireando mi habitación y me sentaron aquí unos momentos, Terry sabes… le iba a contar algo.

Sí – se acuclilló delante de ella poniéndole atención.

Necesito que me perdones – refirió un poco triste.

¿Por qué mi amor? – cuestionó él intrigado.

Por lo de Niel – informó ella sin levantar la mirada.

No mi amor, no sé ¿por qué lo hiciste? Pero sabes, creo que hemos tomado la decisión correcta, podremos engendrar otro bebé – le sonrió dulcemente.

Terry, sabes, a mí tampoco me gustaría interrumpir el embarazo porque quiero que tú seas el padre de todos mis hijos y yo…- Terry la interrumpió.

Y que tú seas la madre de todos ellos, has tomado la mejor decisión – la felicitó.

Desde el principio – asintió sin reparos.

¿Cómo dices? – se preguntó qué quiso decir.

Desde que te elegí como mi novio - le informó.

Jajajaj yo te elegí preciosa, sólo que te pusiste difícil – bromeó con ella.

Sí claro, sabes no me arrepiento – le dijo la rubia exponiendo sus sentimientos.

Yo tampoco mi vida – la abrazó para después besarla amorosamente.

Ejem – interrumpió Albert.

¿Qué pasa Albert? – preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

No soy Albert, soy el doctor Triveña – informaron desde la puerta.

Su nombre – Terry apenado se levantó y cuestionó.

Mauro – respondió el galeno.

Mauro ¿qué pasa? – cuestionó rápidamente.

Ha llegado el momento – no terminó la frase.

De ¿qué cosa? – repitió él.

Mi tío Fausto llegó hace un par de horas y me van a hacer la transfusión – informó Candy antes de que su esposo se desmayara.

Ya se me había olvidado, entonces te dejo, estaré en la biblioteca – le informó a su esposa saliendo de ahí.

Sí mi amor, dile a Dorothy que te dé de almorzar, todos ya se han ido – le recomendó.

Sí mi amor – obedeció lanzándole un beso al aire.

Estás muy guapo, pero ahora no te requiero enfermo – le advirtió.

Gracias mi vida, permiso – contestó ironicamente.

¡Hola conde! – saludó Fausto.

Fausto, ¡qué alegría me ha dado verlo! – exclamó Terry.

Procuré no tomar de ayer a hoy, si no mi sobrina saldría con aliento alcohólico. ¿Cómo está? – preguntó un poco más serio.

Optimista, aunque espero que no toque el tema del bebé, de un momento a otro decidiremos lo mejor para ella o para el bebé o para ambos – explicó Terry decidido.

¿Está seguro? – cuestionó el tío de su esposa.

Sí, Fausto, será lo mejor – le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo.

Harán lo mejor que se pueda – recomendó el anciano.

Lo haremos, bueno es hora de comenzar – le invito a que cada uno fuera al lugar a donde se dirigían antes de que chocaran en el pasillo.

Señor Terry, quiere que le prepare el almuerzo – preguntó Dorothy a Terry.

Sí Dorothy, pones un cubierto en el comedor por favor…no, mejor pon un cubierto al lado de dónde está Candy, quizás la antoje un poco y quiera comer un poco más – reconvino él.

Sí señor, enseguida – asintió y se retiró de ahí.

Y Dorothy – la llamó.

Sí – se detuvo la mucama.

Deja de llamarme señor – le pidió con una mirada muy seria.

Sí… Te…rry – pudo apenas pronunciar.

Así exactamente – la felicito y se retiró de allí.

Permiso – Dorothy hizo lo mismo.

Terry – Eleonor llamó a su hijo.

Dime madre – respondió el castaño sentándose en la sala.

Puedo almorzar contigo si quieres – se ofreció a acompañarlo.

Voy a almorzar con Candy – soltó feliz.

Bueno, ¿estás más tranquilo? – cuestionó al oír un sonoro suspiro de su hijo.

Sí, tuve un sueño reparador, sabes mamá – quería platicar con ella como en otros tiempos.

Sí hijo, dime – dio pie para ello.

Ahora sé que siempre hay más de una opción absoluta – le dijo sin preámbulos.

Siempre en tu vida habrá más de una opción, el punto es que quieras arriesgarte por una de ellas – recomendó su hijo recostándose en su regazo y viendo por la ventana el cielo más azul de lo que normalmente era.

Así fue como Terry se vio sumergido por la sabiduría de su madre, porque ella había tomado una opción diferente hacia ya algún tiempo, permanecer encerrada dentro de los latidos de su corazón por amor a Richard o abrirlos nuevamente al amor de Albert, su ahora esposo y el padre del hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

Continuará…

Hola pequeñas, espero que un mes les haya servido de entre otras cosas para prepararse con la continuación de esta historia, les comentó que la GF de este año fue de ardua labor y espero comentarios de este súper capítulo, me es difícil no recordar los hermosos reviews que recibí, aunque por cierto, hablando de ellos me enteré de algunas preferencias sobre lo que podría suceder en la historia, saludos a Thalia, Amparo de Grandchester, Oligrandchester, Olgaliz, Talia, Olimpya, Luz Irene, Annie de Madero y para las que mi memoria no me da para más. Saludos y que tengan buenas madrugadas. Las veo en el próximo capítulo.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo XXXIV**

**Intimidad**

**Parte I**

Una linda mañana en Londres, los pajarillos cantaban en el jardín, a lo lejos, debajo de un árbol se encontraba una persona, dormitando, respirando acompasadamente, mientras que un joven castaño la miraba de vez en vez, checando que estuviese cómoda, mientras leía el periódico y revisaba algunos papeles depositados en la mesa. Su mirada viajaba desde el bello rostro de su esposa hasta el abultado vientre que denotaba los recién seis meses de gestación.

Hijo, ¿cómo está? – preguntó Eleonor, que al igual que la rubia ya se encontraba en el sexto mes de gestación.

Al parecer más tranquila mamá, ha dormitado por más de una hora – refirió calculando con reloj en mano.

¡Qué bueno! Dorothy me ha dicho que no puede dormir gran cosa, ¿necesita llevar la férula puesta? – preguntó Eleonor un tanto preocupada.

Si mamá, hay que resguardar al bebé, la férula se quedará ahí por un largo tiempo, de ser necesario hasta que el bebe nazca - resolvió el castaño sonriendo débilmente.

Pero hijo… tus necesidades - nombró la rubia indecisa.

Pueden esperar madre, tienen y deben esperar, sabré como arreglármelas; dime Eleonor ¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó para sacarla del tema.

Bien, afortunadamente he estado demasiado bien – le sonrió nuevamente.

Qué bueno mamá, hay algunas otras cosas que quisieras saber – preguntó él molesto.

Está bien, no preguntaré más. ¿Volverás al trabajo? – cuestionó Eleonor.

He pedido autorización de la reina para que no asista, aún estoy esperando por lo tanto, ire de vez en cuando, no puedo dejarla sola – refirió el mirando como su esposa se habia despertado.

Entiendo y ¿Niel Leagan? – cuestionó otro asunto.

Pasará largos años en la cárcel, aunque desconozco eso, Fausto nos informará cuando cumpla un año de confinamiento – le respondió levantándose de su silla y comenzó a caminar haciendo una reverencia, para despedirse de su madre.

Despertaste – se acercó rápidamente.

Terry, tengo sed – dijo esto en un susurro.

Espera, voy por la esponja – le tomó la mano para después ser detenido por ella.

No de esa sed, quiero sentirte – le apretó la mano contra su cintura.

No podemos amor, ni tú ni yo podemos resistirnos a no estar juntos, lo entiendes - la miró con unos ojos que ella conocía demasiado bien.

Por supuesto, lo siento – bajó la mirada.

No mi amor, si no te estoy retando, sólo digo lo que Mauro recomendó, quizás hoy en la noche cuando durmamos podría consentirte un momento – le hizo una promesa.

¿Me lo prometes? – cuestionó ella.

Si te lo prometo preciosa – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Siento la interrupción – carraspeo Dorothy sin evitar sonrojarse por tan enternecedor momento, haciendo que Terry sonriera un momento.

Mi amor, necesitamos entrar, ya te ha dado suficiente aire y tienes que descansar – le dijo Terry burlón.

Claro, ¡ay! – asintió y se tomó el vientre.

¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Te sientes bien? – corrió hasta ella.

Llama a tu mamá Terry – pidió inmediatamente.

Dorothy deprisa mi madre – le pidió a dorothy, apresurándola.

Enseguida voy – corrió hasta la mansión y Eleonor se encontraba en el jardín interior. Señora aprisa, es la señora Candy – gritó y corrió de nuevo hacia el jardín.

Vamos Dorothy, Albert – comenzó a caminar deprisa, llegando justo después de Dorothy y en seguida Albert.

¿Qué ha pasado? Candy ¿estás bien? – cuestionó tomándole la mano.

Eleonor, Eleonor – la jaló.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella nuevamente.

Me ha pateado, mi bebé ha pateado, tal como a ti, me ha pateado, ¡soy feliz! – sonrió tratando de brincar.

Candy, qué alegría, pero ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó Terry un tanto preocupado.

No pensé vivir este momento, ¡soy tan feliz! – lo abrazó de lado ya que poco podía hacer por levantarse.

Mi amor, me has asustado – la reprendió con el rostro medio molesto.

Perdón Terry, sólo que me asusté y al mismo tiempo me emocioné tanto – le respondió.

Mi amor, tienes que descansar – recomendó él.

Te ayudo Terry – se ofreció Albert, sonriendo ante esa escena donde Terry la obligaba a seguir las ordenes medicas y ella hacia pucheros.

Por favor, trae la camilla – le pidió a su suegro.

Sí, enseguida – fue por la camilla antes de que ella pudiera decir que no.

Y así Candy era llevada en camilla, unos días antes había mejorías en cuanto a su costilla, estaba soldando bien y cuando tenía suerte se sentaba a comer con Terry en un comedor improvisado en su habitación. Pero ahora que se encontraban en la mansión Andley de Londres, todo era diferente, Terry dormía en otra habitación desde que Candy salió del hospital, el doctor traído de España la visitaba todas las semanas, Candy no había podido dormir en esos días debido a que la férula que le habían puesto en el torso le resultaba rígida y desagradable, ya que tenía que dormir con ella y vivir atada a esta todos los días.

Annie la visitaba frecuentemente, ya que por los problemas causados por los Leagan, debía hacerse cargo sobretodo de los negocios en Londres, Albert no prestaba mucha atención desde que Candy se encontraba en la mansión, George corría con todas las juntas y los negocios en general. La vida rutinaria de Candy a veces fastidiaba a todos los integrantes de la gran familia, por lo que Elroy con el paso del tiempo decidió realizar reuniones familiares, a las cuales no asistía Candy y si Elisa que llegaba con su esposo, la cual la trataba de lo mas amoroso, siendo ella siempre reacia hacia el trato aquel. Candy siempre se disculpaba y lloraba a solas, por no poder hacer vida social como la matrona deseaba, pero debido a su estado de salud los más allegados comprendían que no debía de abusar de su condición.

¿Pasa algo Candy? – cuestionó Albert entrando a la habitación de la rubia al oír unos sollozos.

No, no pasa nada, sólo estoy cansada – cuando vio a su padre caminando hacia ella, limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso.

Mírame pequeña – le pidió el rubio, que no podía resistir el ver a su hija tan deprimida.

Papá – se arrojó a sus brazos llorando inconsolablemente.

Calma Candy, pronto estarás bien – le dio unas palabras de aliento.

No puedo, no puedo hacerle daño, no quiero ver los ojos tristes de Terry, no puedo hacerlo, todo fue mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan tonta, ¿por qué siempre actuó de la misma manera? Yo tengo la culpa… - Candy se sentía culpable del estado actual de su salud, pero era algo que simplemente no había contemplado.

No Candy mírame, cometiste un error, no cometas otro, este bebé va a vivir por ti, lo entiendes, tienes que amarlo para que viva – le pidió encarecidamente su padre, tenía que sacarla de ese sentimiento.

Yo tengo la culpa, papá fui tan…estúpida – comenzó a no controlarse.

Candy, Candy, tienes que mantenerte despierta – le pidió ya que la crisis nerviosa en el estado en el que se encontraba la cansaban demasiado.

Lo amo papá, pero ¿por qué me siento así? – le preguntó cerrando los ojos.

Tranquilízate, por favor debes hacerlo, inquietas al bebé – le pidió desesperado.

Quiero dormir papá, llama a Terry – le pidió ella con zozobra.

Señor, el médico llegó – le avisó Dorothy sin notar el estado inconsolable de Candy.

Hazlo pasar Dorothy, por favor – le pidió sin soltar las manos de su hija.

Enseguida – se apresuró.

Doctor Triveña, pase usted, le comento que la actitud de Candy en los últimos días es extraña – le comentó levantándose para que el médico hiciera lo pertinente.

¿A qué se refiere con extraña? – cuestionó Mauro.

A que, bueno usted véala, está llorando, sintiéndose culpable y todo eso – le soltó el rubio haciendo que este cayera en cuenta del estado de ánimo de candy.

Está bien, puede llamar a Terry, que entre sin hacer ruido – le pidió Mauro a Albert.

Por supuesto en un momento lo llamo – le informó el rubio atento.

Gracias. A ver ¿cómo se encuentra la duquesa más bella de este mundo? – la alagó como sabía que podría mejorarle el ánimo.

Bien, a la reina no le va a causar mucha gracia oír eso Mauro – le advirtió sonriendo y rodándole una lágrima sobre su mejilla.

Buen punto, será un secreto entre nosotros dos, está bien – creo complicidad entre ambos. Veamos ¿por qué llora usted linda señora? – le cuestionó él.

Me siento tan sola – se quejó amargamente.

Pero si todos están aquí, seguro lo dices por la fiesta, no deberías de preocuparte, Elisa lo está pasando fatal, según la vi cuando me la encontré en el recibidor – le informó el médico burlándose de la suerte de la señora Perkins.

Fatal lo dudo, eso de las fiestas es lo suyo – se burló mientras sorbía por la nariz.

Bueno, no se mucho de sus problemas, pero al parecer su marido no piensa lo mismo, sabías que él quiere herederos lo más pronto posible, pero Elisa no ha podido concebir – soltó él como si fuese cualquier comentario.

Bueno, creo que eso será imposible – la rubia emitió un bufido.

Ah sí y eso ¿por qué bella señora? – le cuestionó mientras le desataba la férula.

Tiene un implante de anticoncepción que lleva en el brazo, deberían de decirle a su ansioso esposo que así nunca concebirán – confesó.

Y usted ¿cómo lo sabe? – preguntó incrédulo ante lo que le contaba.

Sencillo Robson me lo dijo en confidencia, así que usted también debe de guardar silencio – le recomendó como si fuese cualquier cosa.

Ya veo, por eso es un secreto, esperemos que Elisa lo aguante por el momento. Te sientes mejor, los cotilleos de las demás personas te hacen sentir mejor – se burló de ella.

Sí, sólo que a veces me desespero, Terry me ayuda pero en verdad que lo extraño – confesó como en un susurro.

Me imagino, por eso he venido, Terry y tú volverán a dormir juntos – le dio esa magnífica noticia que esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Qué ha dicho doctor Treviño? – cuestionó Terry que hacía tiempo se encontraba detrás de la puerta entreabierta.

Lo que oyen, podrán dormir juntos, eso sí, nada de relaciones íntimas, no puede hacer esfuerzos bella señora – le toco la punta de la nariz.

Ya lo oíste mi amor, regresaré a tus brazos – la abrazó nuevamente sintiendo sus senos por entre la tela de su camisón.

Sí, Mauro…- lo llamó rápidamente.

Dígame Condesa – le respondió amigable.

¿En ninguna posición? – se sonrojó y al mismo tiempo se entusiasmó.

En lo absoluto, deben tener en cuenta que el mínimo roce de sus huesos los pondría en peligro, me entienden – les respondió mirándolos a ambos.

Sí, lo entendemos – ambos asintieron.

Bueno, Terry quieres quedarte para la valoración o prefieres irte – le sugirió mauro.

Me quedo – eligió el castaño.

Qué bien, alguien debe de ayudarme con las curaciones. Así que ven aquí y ayuda. Sostén esto – le dio las gasas y las vendas sucias, pasándole las limpias.

Mientras Terry y Mauro realizaban las últimas curaciones, Candy estaba encantada de tener a ambos hombres frente a ella, recordando que después de cinco meses ellos eran los que se mostraban impacientes ante eso, ante la expectativa de si el bebé que esperaba iba a sobrevivir o tendría que perderlo.

Bueno bella señora, ¿así está mejor? – preguntó Mauro sonriente.

Gracias Mauro, ¿te quedas a comer? – preguntó la rubia, sabiendo que iba a comenzar nuevamente su resistencia a quedarse.

Me agradaría mucho, pero Robson me deja más pacientes de los que podría llevar – comenzó a decir.

¡Ah que mal! Creo que Dorothy y Marie cocinaron algo así como codorniz no se qué… - interrumpió Candy.

No me tiente bella señora, si a mí no me gusta la codorniz y menos si está deliciosamente rebosada en vino, ¡ah qué mala es usted! – se calló repentinamente.

Entonces le diré a Dorothy, que quite su cubierto de la mesa – necesitaba presionarlo más.

Para qué molestarla, veamos, creo que si me da tiempo, no es así, bueno bajaré a ver que todo vaya muy bien en la cocina, permiso – salió corriendo hacia la cocina, mientras la rubia sonreía.

Mi amor eres traviesa, ¿cómo le haces eso a Mauro? – le preguntó sonriente de la travesura de su esposa.

Yo hacerle qué, sólo lo invité a comer – se defendió ella.

Sí claro, cómo no, ¿cómo te sientes? – le dio un par de besos en ambos ojos, dejando que Candy suspirara ante el toque.

Feliz, sólo que a veces muy triste, sobre todo por las reuniones que la tía abuela hace sin que esté ahí, me aburro mucho y yo no sé nada – se quejó.

Ah era por eso que estabas triste, pues muy sencillo puse a Dorothy a que escuchara lo que se decía en la reunión y mira aquí están todas sus anotaciones – le entregó una libretita.

Terry, ¿cómo te atreviste? Bueno aunque eso suena tentador y divertido. Sabes – le preguntó y sonrió ante el acto de Terry.

Dime preciosa – preguntó besándole los dedos.

Me llamó Mickel – le soltó sin aviso.

Aja y ¿qué te dijo? – cuestionó sin aviso.

Que mientras Mauro se queda por aquí, a él lo transfieren a España en su lugar – le dio la buena nueva.

Ah que bueno a ver si así se nos casa ya, digo para que lo queremos solo – se burló Terry.

Sí claro, como que te creo. Mi amor ya me urge que sea de noche – le apuró ella.

Igual yo, te imaginas solo te disfruté cerca de un mes y desde el accidente y el hospital no te he abrazado ni besado como se debe – se quejó el castaño.

Sí aunque te confieso que te deseo con todo mi corazón, seguiremos castigados por lo que resta del embarazo – respondió en más como una queja.

No te equivocas, seguiremos castigados hasta después de la cuarentena – recordó él.

Ah es cierto, se me olvidaba – le sonrió y besó pacientemente. Sabías que mi papá aplazó mi presentación en América como Matriarca sucesora del Clan Andley – rezó rimbombante.

No, casi no platico con Albert últimamente, me he dedicado a vigilar los movimientos de una diosa que me trae atontado – confesó ella.

Mi amor, te voy a regañar por picaflor – le dio unos golpes en el brazo.

No me tiente señora, porque si no me la voy a comer – le mordió el brazo.

No lo creo, bueno mi adorado esposo es hora de que me ayude, llévame al sanitario por favor – le pidió amablemente.

Bueno espera, sólo me lavo los dientes y te dejo ahí, por cierto mandamos a colocar unos estribos para que puedas sostenerte y no te vayas a complicar tanto – le platicaba mientras la levantaba en vilo.

Terry se llevó a Candy en brazos al cuarto de baño, usualmente lo hacía Albert, pero él debía de trabajar fuera por unos días, cuando la depositó en una silla, comenzó a subir el camisón que tenía puesto y se pasó al sanitario, oyó que Terry salía del cuarto de baño y se sentaba en la cama, después de hacer sus necesidades y lavarse las manos, se pasó a la silla nuevamente con ayuda de los estribos. Tomó un cepillo y se hizo una larga trenza, para después llamar a su esposo.

Terry, ya estoy lista – le gritó un poco alto.

Sí mi amor, te ayudo con la bata – se levantó un poco y colocándose de pie, se puso la bata con la ayuda de su esposo.

Por favor, sabes mi amor – le dijo pensando un poco.

¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó él intrigado.

Tengo que pedirte perdón – le dijo Candy sosteniéndole los ojos a su altura.

¿Por qué? – cuestionó él.

Por ser tan tonta, cómo se me pudo ocurrir usar mi embarazo contra Niel – terminó por decir.

Alto Candy, discutamos eso cuando estés en condiciones – le pidió el separándose de ella.

Pasará mucho tiempo – retrocedió un tanto.

No importa – quería dejar pasarlo.

No importa, claro que si importa, fue mi culpa – gritó ella.

No fue tu culpa, sólo fue falta de comunicación, podemos hablarlo en otro día, hoy no. No me hagas recordar cómo me sentí en ese momento, no quiero recordar – le pidió encarecidamente Terry.

Terry, eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, bueno después de mi papá – recalcó lo último.

Gracias mi vida, pero sólo espero que sea el mejor para ti, el que te ama – le respondió amorosamente.

Terry, aunque lo discutamos en otro día, te pido perdón a ti y a mi hijo – recalcó lo último.

Está bien pequeña, pero sólo te perdono si me das un beso – pidió ella.

¿Sólo un beso? – cuestionó ella incitándolo.

Sí, sólo un beso – se acercó más a ella.

Está bien, sólo un beso, venga aquí señor Grandchester y cuidado con la barriga – le advirtió cuando lo atraía hacia sí.

¡Ey candy…! – exclamó.

Se perdieron en el beso, Candy y él se enfrascaron en un sonoro, largo, apasionado y ardiente beso, en el cual dejaron de existir los demás para solo hacerlo ellos dos, disfrutando de sus labios, del sabor y remolinos de su boca; las manos de ella comenzaron en su cuello, después pasearon por sus brazos, y comenzaron a desabrochar el chaleco que tenía en ese momento.

Candy, espera – se apartó de su boca.

Qué ¿qué pasa? – preguntó extrañada.

No podemos, espera, en la noche te permito cualquier cosa, ahorita no puedes hacerme esto… - le pidió a su esposa.

Pero… - titubeo Candy.

No podré resistirme, tengo que prepararme, no puedo hacerte el amor en forma, sólo déjame prepararme, por favor – le pidió él cansinamente.

Sí…está bien, lo siento tanto – se alejó posesivamente.

Bueno, déjame recobrarme y te cargo hasta el comedor te parece – la tomó de un brazo para que no lo alejara tanto.

Sí, cárgame – extendió los brazos moviendo las manos.

Sólo por esta vez – sonrió, sabiendo que no iba a ser la última vez.

No podía hacerle esto a él, tendría que esperar mucho más tiempo, demasiado para ella, cuando bajaron todos se acercaron en torno a darle la bienvenida como todos los días a sus sacrosantos alimentos, platicaron amenamente durante la comida y llegando el postre a Candy no le pudo quedar mayor duda, esta era la mejor comida que había disfrutado, sobre todo porque entre ella y Eleonor se habían acabado el pastel, dejando anonadados a cualquiera que hubiese querido probar tan siquiera un poco.

Continuará…

Me han de odiar, ¿verdad? Pero hay excusas válidas no tontonas, bueno la primera y real era que como era fin de cuatrimestre tengo trabajo hasta las anginas, pero bueno aquí la actualización. Espero no tardarme para publicar la segunda parte de este, tratare de hacer lo posible, y no te engoriles Amparito, que ya no he sabido nada de ti, saludos a todas y gracias por los reviews, prometo actualizar mas seguido. Un abrazo y un beso a todas, Pathya.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo XXXIV**

**Intimidad**

**Parte II**

En la biblioteca se encontraba un alterado Terry, dando vueltas, en realidad ya se le habían acabado las ideas de cómo evitar que Candy desobedeciera las órdenes médicas, en eso pensaba cuando de pronto un toque en la puerta pasó desapercibido.

¿Cómo voy a poder? No lo voy hacer, ¡ay Candy! ¿En qué aprietos me metes? – dijo sin notar que Albert entraba.

¿Qué hizo Candy… ésta vez? – cuestionó el rubio preocupado.

Albert, no se supone que estabas durmiendo ya – le pregunto cuando lo vio acercarse.

No, de hecho Eleonor ya hace tiempo que esta con Morfeo. ¿Qué pasa con Candy? – sonrio el padre de la rubia.

Le prometí una noche precisamente hoy – comentó él un poco preocupado.

Como todas las noches ¿no? – le dijo pensando que así era.

No de esas noches, Mauro nos dio permiso de dormir otra vez juntos – le contó el castaño-

Y ¿qué con eso? ¡Ah es eso entonces! – soltó una risita.

Por supuesto que es eso, pero aún no debemos – bajo el rostro al piso, al ver la burlona sonrisa de su suegro.

¿En qué aprietos te pone ella? No te agobies Terry, sé ¿cómo puedes librarte de esa pesadilla que es mi hija? – se acercó a él dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Para ti, es fácil decirlo, Joe no hacía eso – le reclamó para defenderse.

Eso crees tú, sencillamente se me quitó el sueño muchas noches después de mi primera vez. Bueno, ¡hola mauro! Disculpa la molestia, queríamos saber si habría alguna forma que Candy durmiera toda la noche, es que anda un poco hormonal. Ajá, sí claro, entonces se la pido a Dorothy, gracias, de acuerdo, que pases buenas noches, hasta luego – terminó por despedirse, riendo cínicamente, ya que él adoraba a su hija, sin embargo, acababa de comprobar que había heredado algo más de su madre, su implacable inquietud sexual. Cuantas veces quiso saber más allá de su conexión mental con ella, pero nada más se enteraba de lo superficial y no de la otra parte, así que vivía en constante zozobra.

¿Qué te dijo? – cuestionó preocupado.

Espera, Dorothy podrías venir por favor – pulsó un botón que abría el interfono dirigiéndose al de la cocina y pidiendo que viniera la mucama.

En un momento señor William – contestó la castaña, dejando de hacer sus deberes.

Toc toc

¿Me llamaba? – se introdujo en la biblioteca.

Sí Dorothy, me dijo Mauro que usted tenía unas gotas que le había dado por si la señora no podría dormir ¿no es así? – cuestionó el rubio.

Sí, me las dio antes de que se fuera – contestó la castaña atenta a lo que le decían.

Bueno, pues llévale a Candy un té con las gotas y por favor que no se entere – le solicitó amablemente.

Sí señor, permiso – se retiró de ahí dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Pasa Dorothy. Pues bueno yerno, ya está – resolvió el rubio.

Gracias Albert, no es que no me guste estar con Candy, pero a veces es una inconsciente, ni pareciera tu hija – respondió él.

Sí, pero no entenderá, te lo digo por experiencia. En el octavo mes ya desearás que fuese en cualquier situación, ahí si de verdad no nos van a dejar descansar – sonrió él.

¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestionó Terry.

Es ahí donde menos se acomodan, no duermen, les duele todo y esperemos que tu madre no se ponga mal, ya sabes, por la edad – obvio lo más natural.

¡Albert! ¡Tú la embarazaste! Así que no te quejes – lo reprendió.

No lo hago, sólo que he perdido la costumbre, después de 21 años no es lo mismo y en esa época el amor nos traía de cabeza – suspiró cuando menos recordando una de las tantas veces en las que su esposa era todo menos cortés cuando le exigía que le respondiera.

No eres el único, hace unas horas tuve que controlarme y la verdad Candy no me lo pone fácil. Desde que nos enteramos del peligro que tenía el bebé no hemos intimado y es realmente difícil – confesó el castaño ruborizándose.

Lo malo es que todavía te faltan tres meses, la cuarentena y yo sugiero que utilicen preservativos – sugirió el rubio, sabiendo que ahora sí a él le tocaría hacer lo mismo.

Ya lo había pensado, esperemos que Candy sepa esperar – sonrió ante esa confesión.

Bueno Terry, me voy porque sino cuando dormirás, por cierto espera media hora, el somnífero no debe de tardar en hacer efecto – le sugirió su suegro.

Gracias Albert, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – le dio un abrazo sentándose otra vez.

Terry esperó unos minutos y se encaminó hacia su habitación silbando, cuando entró a la habitación se encontró con que Candy estaba medio dormida.

¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Terry a su adormilada esposa.

Bien gracias, un poco cansada, ¿vienes a dormir? – cuestionó Candy.

Sí, voy a ponerme el pijama – le respondió rápidamente dirigiéndose al vestidor.

Por supuesto, te espero aquí – respondió ella recostándose en la almohada. ¡Terry, estás frío! ¿A dónde vas? – le cuestionó al verlo abandonar la cama.

A ponerme unas calcetas para que no te enfríes – respondió él.

No así déjalo, sólo abrázame, no sé que tengo, pero tengo mucho sueño - bostezó.

Será que estás cansada, además te comiste un pastel entero – le reclamó.

No es cierto, Eleonor se comió la mitad, pero no creo que haya sido eso – sonrió ante tal travesura.

Sinvergüenza, pero por eso te amo – la volteó y besó tiernamente.

También yo Terry, creo que debes disculparme, dormitaré un poco, descansaré mis ojos – se recostó sobre su brazo, cerrando los ojos.

Sí mi amor, esperaré a que descanses un poco, gracias Albert no sabes cuánto agradezco que por primera vez disfrutaré del sueño con mi inquieta esposa y acariciando sobre su vientre a mi hijo – murmuró.

Terry sonrió infantilmente y poco a poco, mientras la respiración de su esposa se acompasaba con la de él, se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Más al otro día, ambos seguían dormidos, de pronto, tocaron suavemente la puerta.

Candy… espera Albert – lo detuvo al ver que en la cama solo había paz y quietud.

¿Qué pasa? Están en una posición…tú sabes – intento explicar tal posición.

No, siguen dormidos – rebatió ella sin decir mas nada.

Todavía, si ya es medio día, no se les habrá pasado la mano con el somnífero – preguntó él con cautela.

No creo, dice Dorothy que le puso sólo cuatro gotas, fueron las que le indicó el médico – le informó ella.

Bueno, Mauro – el rubio le habló al médico.

Sí, él habla – respondieron desde el otro lado.

Soy Albert, habló desde el celular de Eleonor, estamos un poco preocupados – le comentó el rubio al médico.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Mauro aguantando una carcajada.

Candy sigue durmiendo y Terry también – le informó el rubio.

Es normal no se preocupen, ambos deben estar fatigados por no dormir en más de una semana y con el estrés es normal, déjenlos hasta que quieran despertar – aconsejó el médico.

¿Está seguro? – el rubio buscó una respuesta.

Sí Albert, no se preocupe – sonrió ante la preocupación de Albert.

Bueno, esperemos entonces – sugirió Albert a la rubia y cerrando la puerta se dirigieron al balcón para tomar el sol.

Y así les dieron las siete de la noche, Candy despertó poco a poco, tratando de enfocar la ventana, se dio cuenta de que anochecía, sintiendo el aliento de su esposo, se levantó despacio y caminó hasta el sanitario, para después tomándose de la pared llegar hasta la sala de té donde los demás se encontraban disfrutando de un aperitivo antes de la cena.

¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Candy un tanto mareada.

¡Candy, despertaste! Y ¿Terry? – cuestionó Albert levantándose para sostenerla.

Aún sigue durmiendo – respondió Candy, tallándose los ojos.

¡Aún, sí que estaban cansados! – exclamó Eleonor.

¿Pues que no todos ya estaban durmiendo? – cuestionó Candy tratando de actualizar su información.

Eso fue ayer pequeña – le informó Albert.

Es decir, que… ¿tenemos casi un día durmiendo? – cuestionó sorprendida.

Así es, estaban cansados, sumamente cansados – refirió Albert.

Estoy un poco mareada – comentó la rubia menor.

Segura, siéntate, ¿quieres comer? – preguntó Eleonor al ver el pálido semblante de Candy.

Sí, pero aún no cenan – rebatió ella.

Podemos hacerlo en cuanto vaya por Terry, pasen al comedor por favor, yo iré por Terry – sugirió Albert retirándose de la sala de té cuando fue alcanzado por Eleonor ya que ella no podía con el peso de Candy.

Eleonor entró a la habitación observando cómo su hijo se encontraba ahí tirado, en medio de la cama, la misma posición en la que lo había dejado la última vez que lo vio.

¡Mi amor, despierta! – lo movió varias veces.

¿Qué pasa Eleonor? – se despertó de repente.

Despierta, ven a cenar con nosotros – le pidió su madre.

Pero Candy, ¿dónde está? ¿Le ha pasado algo? – se levantó para sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

No mi vida, ella ya se levantó, va a cenar con nosotros – le informó su madre.

¿Otra vez? – se sorprendió del apetito voraz de su esposa.

Sí otra vez, Terry la última comida que probaron fue la cena ayer – le informó sorprendiéndolo aún más.

Mmmh… ¿tanto hemos dormido? Madre ¿cómo está Candy? – le preguntó mientras miraba hacia el piso.

Bien mi amor, está muy bien, ¿nos acompañas a cenar? – cuestionó ella.

Sí mamá, realmente estoy muy cansado – le respondió dando un suspiro.

Sólo vas a cenar y regresas a dormir, no quieres que Candy se preocupe y deje de alimentarse – le comentó.

No claro que no mamá, me lavaré la cara y los alcanzo, me cambiaré…- enumeró lo que iba a hacer.

No te preocupes hijo, te espero, Candy también está en pijama, sólo que sigue mareada – le informó ella.

Y ¿eso por? – cuestionó mientras estaba en el sanitario.

Creo que por haber dormido mucho, de hecho tienen los mismos ojos que tú mi vida – le dijo ella sonriendo.

Ah bueno, vamos aunque tengo una flojera – la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse.

Entonces la tía abuela se enojó muchísimo – cuestionó Candy al tiempo que comía una galleta.

Sí princesa, pobre George, tuvo que cargar con la familia Leagan hasta muy entrada la madrugada – se rio Archie que había llegado recién con Annie.

¿Qué impresión? Nunca Niel dio esos espectáculos – refirió Annie.

Pero para eso está Elisa – refirió Archie.

Jajajaja – todos soltaron una carcajada al oír esa aseveración.

Dio otros…más espeluznantes, mi chiquito – se sobo el vientre con los ojos vidriosos, lo que hizo que los demás guardaran silencio.

¿Ya hay de cenar? ¡Muero de hambre! – salió al oír el comentario de Candy.

¡Terry despertaste! – intentó pararse pero moverse con ese tamaño es difícil.

Sí mi amor, me levanté como loco porque no te encontré a mi lado, ¿de qué hablaban? – preguntó Terry.

De Elisa, se enojó con Patrick y él le llevó serenata, pero te imaginarás que después los arrestaron y de pilón Albert en vez de irlos a sacar manda a George, que entre aquellos dos lo tuvieron despierto hasta las seis de la mañana de hoy y la señora Elroy lo regaña por no levantarse a sus obligaciones – contó Candy rápidamente.

Y ¿por qué fue el enojo? – cuestionó ya que la rubia se detuvo ahí sin hacer hincapié en nada.

Pues porque Elisa le ocultó a Patrick que no podía embarazarse – susurró Candy, tronando el chocolate de una galleta.

¿Cómo? ¿no es fértil? – cuestionaron impresionados Annie y Archie.

No, supuestamente no puede embarazarse porque ella lleva un cartucho anticonceptivo en el brazo, por eso no puede – refirió Candy sin notar que se había ido de la lengua.

¿Cómo sabes eso, Candy? Creo que sólo lo sabe la abuela – cuestionó y reafirmó Albert.

No les revelaré nada, el caso es que Patrick se enteró y discutieron fuertemente en la calle de su casa, ella se fue dejándolo ahí sólo y él se fue a emborrachar, llegó a su casa con música y por exceso de ruido los encarcelaron y pues la señora Elroy se enteró de todo el ardid por el pobre de George y de pilón se enteró del por qué ella no puede encargar y le dio la razón a Patrick, entonces Elisa se enojó tanto que le gritó a la señora Elroy que por culpa de Albert es que se casó con Patrick – refirió Candy ya que según las notas que Terry le diera le habían servido de algo, que cuando Albert le contó llenó los espacios vacios de eso que el rubio les informó.

Bueno que papelón, que bueno que nos desprendimos a tiempo de ellos – dijo Albert medio afligido.

Sí de todos, Archie dice que aún tienen los problemas de sus padres – comentó Annie.

Era de esperarse, lo bueno es que esos problemas se han reducido bastante, ahora debemos sólo preocuparnos por las rubias de esta mansión – respondió Archie.

Dorothy ya puedes servirnos – ordenó oprimiendo el botón del interfono.

Enseguida señor William – hizo una venia y se retiró.

Gracias dorothy, por cierto que hay de postre – agradeció Eleonor cuando le retiró el plato fuerte.

Tarta de calabaza – respondió ella.

¡Qué rico! – exclamó ella alzando una ceja coqueta a Candy.

Pero no la verán hasta que ya la hayan servido – respondió Albert haciendo que ambas rubias se entristecieran.

¡Qué malos, verdad Eleonor! – exclamó Candy apoyando a su suegra.

Bueno más bien creo que no nos quieren dejar el postre sólo para nosotras dos – comentó molesta Eleonor.

La cena había transcurrido de lo más tranquila, Eleonor y Candy acabaron con el postre nuevamente, pero Dorothy lo tenía previsto, hizo dos tartas, uno para ellas y otro para los demás, después de charlar un rato en la sala de té, se dieron cuenta de que Candy y Terry se encontraban profundamente dormidos por lo que habría que pasarlos a su habitación nuevamente. Albert pasó a su hija y después entre él y George pasaron a Terry, donde los dejaron dormir hasta muy entrada la mañana del otro día y de los días siguientes, todos esos días con sus tardes y sus noches. Habían llegado las 39 semanas de gestación, las más duras, incansables y divertidas, puesto que a ambos esposos les había tocado los infortunios del octavo mes, entre los antojos poderosos de Eleonor y las incomodidades de Candy, habían hecho de Terry y Albert unos delgados y ojerosos hombres.

Buenos días rubiecita glotona – le dio un abrazo y la besó tarda y perezosamente.

Terry, desde ¿cuándo estás despierto? – cuestionó ella dejándose consentir.

Desde hace un par de horas, la verdad que me he acostumbrado a tu último mes – sonrió y la volvió a besar.

Sí me imagino, pero pudiste haberte secado antes de entrar a la cama no te parece – le reclamó.

¿Secado? Pero si me bañé hace dos horas para refrescarme – soltó él molesto por el reclamo.

Entonces, dejaste la toalla cerca, tengo todo el camisón mojado – le informó.

A ver, no, la toalla está en el baño, espera y déjame preguntarle algo a mi madre. ¡Eleonor! – la llamó pensando wue estaría en la sala de té.

¿Se le ofrece algo señor Grandchester? – preguntó la señora Elroy.

¡Hola señora Elroy! Buenos días, buscaba a mi madre, ¿la ha visto? – le preguntó inmediatamente.

Está en el jardín, conversando con Fausto – le respondió cuando se acercó a ella, dejando solo cinco gradas de la escalera entre ellos.

Bueno es que no se que tiene Candy, dice que tiene mojada toda la pijama y no sabe ¿por qué? – le informó el castaño.

Pues cámbiese…¿qué cosa dice? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Eleonor, Eleonor! Dorothy llama al doctor Mauro, Robson o Levingston, el que quieras pero que tengan todo listo en el hospital, ¡apúrate niña! – ordenó a la mucama que pasaba por ahí mientras le hablaba a Eleonor.

Sí señora – fue inmediatamente por un teléfono para avisar al hospital.

¿Qué pasa, Terry? – preguntó Albert.

¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? – preguntó Eleonor.

No lo sé, la señora Elroy se ha vuelto loca, sólo le dije que Candy tiene mojado el camisón sin razón alguna – soltó sin entender nada.

Terry, aprisa al médico – comenzó a subir jalando a Albert.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa mamá? – preguntó él extrañado.

¡Ay hijo, tenías que ser hombre primerizo! Aprisa la maleta, el auto, rápido, rápido tu hijo está por nacer – soltó como si estuviesen hablando del clima.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por nacer? – cuestionó Terry que no le caía el veinte.

Qué Candy rompió la fuente – lo sobrepasó dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Si no vas ayudar, no estorbes Terry – le dijo Albert.

¿Nacer…tan pronto? – exclamó el castaño.

Al contrario hijo, justo a tiempo, felicidades – se lanzó Eleonor hacia él.

Bueno no te quedes ahí sobrino, recuerda que aún está convaleciente y debemos estar en contacto con los médicos – lo apuró Elroy.

Sí claro, voy por el auto – gritó desapareciendo de ahí.

Ese ya está cubierto, mejor ayuda a Albert, tenemos que llegar aprisa al hospital ese bebé no puede nacer aquí – Elroy sugirió ya que Terry estaba tan estresado que no pensaba coherentemente.

Aaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy – gritó Candy distrayendo a todos.

¿Qué pasa madre? – corrió hasta la habitación de su esposa siguiendo a su madre.

Las primeras contracciones, Candy no pujes, tienes que esperar, respira como te enseñé, aprisa caballeros no es hora de ponerse lentos – los apuró comenzando a salir de la mansión.

Sí, ya vamos – respondieron los caballeros presentes.

Mientras George esperaba que cada integrante llegara al auto, primero Albert y Candy, después Eleonor con las indicaciones seguidas por Candy, después llegó Dorothy que le informaba a los demás del nacimiento del bebé de la rubia, la tía abuela que apresuraba a Terry con la maleta con mudas tanto para la niña como para su esposa y cuando éste hubo pisado el auto, el acelerador fue presionado, saliendo todos de la mansión tan rápido como pudieron.

El hospital se encontraba retirado, pero no le dieron tiempo a George para estacionarse correctamente cuando cada uno bajaba del auto con una desesperada rubia que gritaba más que los chicos de la lotería, por lo que el primero en bajar fue Terry que pidió una camilla, Eleonor se quedó cerca de su nuera, la señora Elroy pidió un médico, Dorothy ayudó a bajar a Albert que venía cargando a la rubia y finalmente George se limitó a pedir una silla cuando un guardia le ordenaba quitar el auto que había dejado en la entrada del nosocomio.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala de emergencias, los tres galenos que se encargaban del caso de Candy, hicieron lo que los demás no.

¡Qué señora tan bonita! ¿Cómo van las contracciones? – cuestionó Mauro sonriente.

No sé cómo es esto, alguien puede quitarme este dolor – preguntó la rubia a los tres galenos que le sonreían.

Las contracciones van espaciadas, demasiado espaciadas – informó Eleonor.

Apenas estamos comenzando, pero dígame aún no odia a Terry – sugirió él.

¿Cómo dices eso Mauro? Si lo amo – respondió ella aún sin entender nada.

Bueno, al parecer el dolor no es tan intenso – respondió Robson obviando que aun no era suficiente dolor.

Es lo que yo decía – Mauro terminó por decir.

La vamos a pasar a la habitación y esperaremos – Levingston recomendó.

No podríamos hacer algo más – pidió Candy.

No señora bonita, aún no dilatas – le contestó Mauro.

¿Cuántas horas me voy a pasar así? – chilló Candy.

Depende, puedes tardar unas horas, medio día, un día o algunos días, depende de la dilatación, debe ser de diez centímetros – informó Mauro.

Tanto, no se puede menos – refirió la rubia haciendo que los tres médicos sonrieran.

No señora bonita, es eso o cuchillo o cesárea – indicó Mauro.

Me perdí en el cuchillo – dijo apenas en un susurro.

Sí, me refiero a que si el bebé por alguna razón corre peligro, debemos de cortar por aquí y si la costilla corre otro peligro debemos realizar cesárea – explicó Robson.

Cortarme ahí…no gracias – le indicó Candy adolorida y preocupada.

No es elegible, debemos hacerlo – le tocó la nariz sonriéndole.

Pues bueno…claro. De verdad no hay otra forma, aaaaayyyyyyyyy – gritó en ese momento.

Otra contracción – refirió Eleonor.

Si, cuando Candy odie a Terry ya estaremos en trabajo de parto – sugirió Mauro quien era asesinado con la mirada por Terry.

Que no lo odio – rebatió la rubia.

Lo harás princesa – recomendó Albert.

Así como yo odiaré a tu papá, Candy – refirió Eleonor.

Jajajaja – los demás soltaron una carcajada al ver la reacción de Albert.

Así pasaron cerca de diez horas y efectivamente, Candy comenzó a odiar cuando ya había dilatado hasta ocho centímetros, lo cual era bueno, pero a cada momento la rubia pedía algo para el dolor, pero Mauro no podía darle ciertos medicamentos ya que eran contraindicados por los que ya le daban. Entonces visitaba a la rubia cada dos horas hasta que llegó a esos ocho centímetros, por los últimos dos mando a una doctora cada hora, que le hablarían al doctor Robson para que Levingston y Mauro lo asistieran, ya que debían cuidar la fractura y el otro avisarle a la reina, ya que por el careo se sentía preocupada por su salud.

Continuará…

Hola amiguitas, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien y si lo sé, me he tardado una enormidad en tiempo, porque no he estado concentrada y con la fiesta de mi sobrina, más. Espero que estén muy bien, aún sobrevivo pero sobretodo, espero que no me asesinen por tardarme tanto, pero aquí les traigo este mensaje y un nuevo capítulo. Por cierto a las lectoras mal pensadas, controlamos a la pequeña Candy y no se asusten las gotas eran dosis de azahares y flores que sirven para dormir, nada de qué preocuparse.

Saludos a todas las lectoras, espero que me dejen un review, ¡feliz lectura!


	41. Chapter 41

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee más de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap criztal sarita shields de cullen Tamy White.

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

VFSNAKE

Agato

the Venom

Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood

Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark

Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion

Salazar Black

Sakusha

Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no

Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar

he NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock

kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black

Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane

Amaha's

King Blueexorist

Nero

Angelo

Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria

Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

SEREDAR

Dms moon adap

cristal sarita shields de cullen

Tamy White

pathya


	42. Disculpas a mis seguidoras

Hola chicas, sé que les he quedado mal con los capítulos que les debo, pero realmente quisiera pedirles disculpas por ello, surgió una situación lo bastante fuera de mi alcance, ya que mi computadora esta en el taller de reparación y no he podido escribir nada, ya que soy mas de ingenio de que me proponga hacerlo en papel, por supuesto que no las voy a dejar colgadas ni lo piensen, según esto este lunes me avisaban si ya podría pasar por ella o iban a tardar mas, de cualquier manera les aviso, saludos Pathya.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo XXV**

**William Richard**

**Parte I**

**Padre primerizo**

Silencio – pidió Candy un poco molesta, sorprendiendo a su esposo que iba de un lado a otro de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? – cuestionó Terry un poco sorprendido.

No estoy enojada, tienes diez minutos haciendo ruido, vas a despertar al bebé – se quejó amargamente.

Pero si está profundamente dormido mi amor, en eso salió a ti – sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona.

No es cierto, Eleonor dice que salió a ti - espetó la rubia.

La verdad no me acuerdo de eso, estaba muy pequeño. Princesa, ¿cuándo podemos…? – se interrumpió de momento cuando ella rodo los ojos.

Por el momento no, tengo un mes de haber dado a luz y no estoy muy contenta contigo – le reprochó rápidamente.

¡Ay mi amor, que aprensiva estas! – le reclamó abiertamente y alejándose del lugar donde la había tratado de abrazar tan solo hace un momento.

Pues tú lo dices, porque a ti no te acuchillearon y como aún estoy molesta pues veremos que dice el doctor Robson – le aclaró sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Eso es injusto… claro, como no son ellos quienes mueren de hambre – comenzó a murmurar, molesto.

¿Qué tanto murmuras Terrence? – se volteó riendo dentro de su misma.

¡Nada! ¡Como siempre nada! ¡Si ya sé que yo no cuento! – protestó y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

Terry deja de cuchichear… ¿a dónde vas? ¡Ven aquí! – le pidió cuando las manos de su esposa se colocaban en el pecho de él.

Tengo otras cosas que hacer – se alejó unos momentos.

He dicho ven aquí! – lo instigo pasando por su lado derecho y aprisionándolo contra la pared a lado de la puerta, besándolo apasionadamente.

¿Qué quiere mi ama? – susurró en su cuello cuando él bajó la cabeza olfateando la tan anhelada piel de su esposa.

Esto… - comenzó a colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Terry y se apretó a él.

Candy le dio un beso a su esposo, al cual le siguieron unos cuantos más, la cuarentena justo se había cumplido la semana pasada, él estaba tan nervioso por el parto que ni cuenta se dio de que el plazo había pasado.

Pero Candy – intentó protestar.

¿Por qué eres tan quejumbroso? No sé si sabes, cuánto te extraño - volvió al ataque ahora más ardorosa.

Pero Candy, no me has dicho que aún estás indispuesta – le tomo las muñecas separándola por unos momentos.

¿Cuándo que no recuerdo? Claro que si no quieres – comenzó alejarse.

No mi amor, claro que quiero – corrió detrás de ella, abrazándola amorosamente y dándole la vuelta en un segundo.

Pero… - ahora ella ponía pretexto, sacando un preservativo de la bolsa de su bata.

Ay no, así no – protestó él zafándose de los labios y cuerpo de su esposa.

No quieres otros nueve meses de abstinencia ¿o sí? – le advirtió venciéndole.

No por supuesto que no, pero esta tarde te voy a tener a ti solita para mí – le convenció inmediatamente.

Si mi amor, pero no aquí porque nuestro bebe se va a despertar con tus gritos – le susurró un poco.

Nuestros gritos mi amor, porque te aclaro que eso haces cuando te llevo al cielo – se divirtió con uno de sus rizos.

Y tú cuando….ya sabes – refirió ella sin hablar.

Si mi amor, eso lo haces muy bien. Por cierto, te has estado quejando últimamente, que es lo que sueñas – le preguntó cuándo comenzó a besarle el hombro y deslizando la bata tranquilamente.

Pues sueño cuando estabas a punto de dar a luz – refirió él cuando el adorado cuerpo desnudo de su esposa le deslumbró a él.

De verdad, ay mi amor si no fue tan horrible o si – se acercó hasta él rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que soltara un gemido.

_**Inicio del flash back**_

Después de que Candy se hubiese quedado algo tranquila, pero un tiempo mas tarde Mauro llegó hasta ella.

A ver mi paciente más bella ¿cómo está usted? – trató de hacerla sentir más cómoda.

Empezando a saber a qué se refería – trató de esbozar una sonrisa, casi imperceptible debido a las contracciones.

Veamos, ¿cuánto ha dilatado? – colocó a Candy en la posición exploratoria y tomó un guante para checar el espacio que debería de haber. Perfecto estamos en vía de parto mi pequeña rubiecita, ¿cómo van las contracciones? – preguntó nuevamente.

Cada minuto, ya está preparada – aseguró Eleonor.

Enseguida lo sabremos, señorita puede preparar a la duquesa en la sala número dos por favor – le pidió Mauro a una enfermera.

Enseguida doctor – obedeció la orden en el acto.

La voy a enviar a que la preparen, allá la veremos sus tres doctores consentidos. Por cierto duque, ¿quiere entrar a la sala? Duque me está poniendo atención – lo movió ya que andaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

No estoy seguro, debo hacerlo – cuestionó cuando salió de su ideas.

Sería lo mejor, es una conexión extraordinaria – le aseguró dándole unas palmaditas.

Pero… - iba a protestar cuando fue parado por su esposa.

Terry… - le llamó en forma de advertencia.

Si ya voy, princesita te sientes mejor – le tomó el rostro.

Cambio de pregunta – sugirió ella.

Creo que no, verdad. Bueno está bien, ya sé que soy el culpable de que estés así, pero yo no recuerdo que hayas puesto alguna objeción cuando pasó – remembró sonriendo.

Terry apresúrate y deja de murmurar – le gritó cuando las enfermeras la conducían a la sala de partos.

Terry, un minuto – le pidió su suegro compadeciéndolo. ¿Qué te pasa? – cuestionó el rubio impaciente.

Lo siento, pero tengo un genio de los mil demonios por… no sé no puedo hablar de ello contigo, menos contigo- se interrumpió.

Porque no has tenido intimidad con Candy, lo sé, pero debes tener paciencia, ha habido cambios favorables en la soldadura de su costilla y pues solo te faltaría la cuarentena – suspiró.

Lo sé, pero ya no aguanto más, la deseo tanto…perdón no deberías estarme escuchando, sólo que no lo resisto más, regreso luego – comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de las salas.

A ver ven, te acompaño – Albert lo tomó de los hombros y lo acompañó hasta la sala donde lo esperaba Candy.

¿Cómo va la paciente, Sara? – le preguntó Mauro a la enfermera.

Pues ya bien, quieren decirle algo antes de que comencemos – le preguntó a Mauro.

Sí Sara, Terry anda dile algo, dejémoslos solos – le indicó a Sara cuando Terry había llegado junto a su esposa.

Candy sabes que te amo – le dijo a ella sonriente.

Yo también mi amor y no te odio, te amo tanto, te daré un gran beso cuando termine de dar a luz… - se tomó el vientre por otra contracción.

Sí mi amor, yo también te amo aunque me muero de ganas por estar contigo… - le dio un beso.

Lo siento mi vida, pero aún me falta la cuarentena, sabré recompensarte por mis errores, pero después de ello – le tomó la barbilla.

¡Qué remedio! – respondió sacándole una sonrisa a su esposa.

No estés malhumorado, por el momento sólo puedo darte algo – le sonrió al ver cómo el mal humor de Terry cedía un poco.

¿Qué cosa mi amor? Ya me estoy acostumbrando a que sólo tengas tiempo para él – se paró en jarras desviando la mirada y haciendo un gracioso puchero.

Terry… - lo reprendió.

Sí – respondió.

Ven mi amor, quieres ver que no sólo tengo tiempo para nuestro bebé – le propuso de manera sugerente.

No te creo – volvió a retirarle la mirada.

Acércate – Candy le pidió a él.

Terry no se lo esperaba, Candy aprisionó sus labios de forma demandante, transmitiéndole a su esposo la necesidad que tenía de sus caricias. Así prosiguieron por unos largos veinte minutos y cuando ella estaba por sentir una humedad exagerada dio un grito.

Terry….ayyy llegó el momento, estoy dando a luz, llama al médico – lo apuró cuando sentía la próxima contracción.

Sí mi amor aguanta, Robson rápido – le gritó al médico de cabecera de Candy y regreso hasta la cama.

Señorita prepare al duque, rápido – dio un vistazo a Candy y le ordenó a la enfermera que preparase a Candy.

Enseguida doctor Robson – le obedeció inmediatamente.

La enfermera se llevó a rastras al acongojado padre, sabía cual era el estado de ánimo de los padres primerizos y sobre todo conocía a la madre en cuestión, así que tomándolo del brazo lo acompañó a la sala de preparación donde le indicó cómo asearse y colocarse la cofia, el cubre bocas, los guantes, la bata y por último los zapatos quirúrgicos. Después de ello, la enfermera lo condujo a la sala de operación número dos y le indicó donde debía colocarse, justo sosteniendo la mano de Candy, a su lado, esperando el momento justo para ver nacer a su bebé.

Candy comenzaba a sentir las contracciones menos espaciadas y cuando el doctor Robson comprobó que había dilatado los tan esperados diez centímetros, le dio luz verde a sus colegas, para que uno le colocara una banda para proteger la costilla lesionada y otro tomaba el tiempo para dar inicio a la labor de parto. Terry se quedó inmensamente impresionado ante tal acontecimiento, no sabía si desmayarse o mantenerse vigía ante el eminente desenlace. Tragó un poco de saliva y sintió estremecerse, después de un rato, todo se hizo silencio y a continuación un alarido desde la boca de su esposa salió para ser seguido del llanto primerizo de un bebé colocado hacia abajo y tomado por los pies.

Terry abrió los ojos y su sonrojada esposa le sonrió, su bebé era depositado en la mesa para oscultación, Robson estaba ocupado, Levingston le hizo todas las pruebas al bebé y lo regresó con la madre ya envuelto en un par de mantas. Candy dejó caer la cabeza un poco para descansar mientras veía como su rosado bebé le tomaba el dedo con su manecita, Candy no podía describir el sentimiento de ese pequeño contacto, sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa feliz.

Felicidades condes, es un niño perfectamente sano – sonrió depositándolo suavemente sobre el regazo de su madre.

Y muy guapo – le devolvió la rubia una sonrisa.

Hola William Richard – la rubia lo nombro así.

Candy – susurro apenas el castaño sorprendido.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? A los abuelos les encantara – soltó ella mirándolo por unos momentos.

Seguro que sí y ¿mi nombre? – le cuestionó él.

Ya tendremos otro pequeñito con tu nombre, además creo que no debes de enojarte, así serás para mí por algo más de tiempo – le respondió haciendo que Terry se extrañara.

¿Qué quieres decir? – le cuestionó su esposo.

Ya lo entenderás… - le dio un beso en los labios.

Bueno Candy, dame a William, lo llevaremos a los cuneros, te he de decir que la reina ordenó que se restringiera la entrada a los cuneros de cualquier persona que no fuera la familia, por ello dos guardias se apostaran en la entrada de los mismos – le comentó Levingston a los condes.

Es eso cierto, bueno supongo que está bien, es bueno saberlo de cualquier manera – susurro Terry, aun sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

Bueno doctor Robson, supongo que usted quiere terminar el proceso solo, Terry puedes salir con el bebé y después me lo regresas, pero que nadie lo toque, debemos de cuidar la higiene – le advirtió dejando sólo a Robson, aún tenía un largo proceso con la limpieza de la cavidad uterina.

Por supuesto, pero ¿cómo debo cargarlo? – preguntó Terry un tanto confundido.

Coloca las manos y sostenle la cabecita, eso así es, con delicadeza de acuerdo – pidió Levingston saliendo de quirófano.

Sí claro, ahorita vengo, despídete de mami mi pequeño – lo acercó a su madre que le acaricio la cabecita y le dio un beso.

Hasta pronto mi adorado William – se despidió ella con una gran alegría.

Terry comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que daba a la sala de espera y de ahí una enfermera lo condujo a una sala con un gran vidrio, donde minutos más tarde el pequeño William fue mostrado a todos los allí reunidos, ya que como bien sabían, nadie estaba esterilizado, solamente Terry.

Familia, les presento a William Richard – soltó Terry viendo como los demás se reunían enfrente al vidrio de la sala.

Terry…es precioso – dijo sorprendida Eleonor.

Sí mamá, solamente falta saber de qué color tiene los ojos este jovencito – refirió Albert sonriente. Felicidades yerno – lo felicitó de palabra.

Gracias – respondió él.

Pero ¿por qué no nos permiten verlo de más cerca? – cuestionó Albert un tanto confundido.

Por higiene, pero lo veremos cuando terminen con Candy en su habitación – resolvió él.

¿Cómo que cuando terminen? – espetó Albert sin entender.

Ay Albert, no sabes que deben sacar la placenta y después limpiar todo para que la trasladen a su habitación – respondió Eleonor burlándose.

Ah ok, bueno fue hace mucho tiempo – soltó el rubio al ver su desconcierto.

Está divino Terry, perdona a Albert, está en desuso – le dijo su madre sonriendo.

Eleonor – advirtió a su esposa.

Aprende más de tu hijo, yo espero que tú no te desmayes – espetó la rubia viendo a Albert un tanto nervioso por lo que le esperaba.

Bueno ya abuelitos, perdonen por no darles más tiempo, pero tengo que volver con el bebé y en un momento salgo – les dijo alzando la manecita de su hijo en son de despedida.

Por supuesto Terry, adiós bebé – sonrieron todos, incluida la tía abuela que le había cambiado el rostro por el pequeño bebé.

Adiós William, que bello nombre verdad – sonrió Albert.

Es el tuyo mi amor y el de Richard – soltó un suspiro que no pasó inadvertido por su rubio marido.

Terry se desapareció y a los pocos minutos llegaron corriendo los chicos, desanimándose un poco por aquello de que no habían visto a su sobrino, el castaño se dirigió hasta el quirófano otra vez y le entregó el bebé a la enfermera, saliendo nuevamente y siendo abrazado y felicitado por los chicos, su suegro, la señora Elroy, Dorothy, George, su suegro y al final su madre.

Continuará…

¡Holaaaaaa! Ando viendo si por aquí no están las chicas que leen la Dama del Retrato porque las he abandonado como por un mes y ando súper atrasada con esta historia, pero bueno, no me maten, no tuve computadora un mes y me estoy poniendo al corriente con todo, lo siento chicas y les traeré el próximo en poco tiempo.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo XXV**

**William Richard**

**Parte II**

**Visitas no deseadas**

Mientras en la sala de espera todos los familiares de los condes felicitaban a Terrence por su primer hijo, en la recepción del hospital una pareja entraba para saber acerca del nacimiento. El hombre se acerco hasta la recepcionista y pregunto sobre como localizarlos.

Perdone señorita, la Condesa Grandchester ¿se encuentra en este hospital? – cuestionó él muy tranquilo.

Sí señor, acaba de dar a luz – le informó ella correctamente.

¿Podemos pasar a verla? – le preguntó una vez más.

En estos momentos no pueden pasar, aún no sale de quirófano – respondió de igual manera.

Entiendo – se quedó pensativo.

Y su bebé, ¿se encuentra ya en los cuneros? – recuestionó.

Por supuesto, mire, pase cinco puertas por ese corredor y doble a la derecha, ahí encontrara los cuneros – le indicó y volvió a los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

Gracias señorita muy amable. Sara andando, vamos a ver al bebé de Candy – le tomó la mano suavemente y la obligó a caminar.

Yo no sé, por qué me deje convencer de acompañarte, quieres ver al bebé de esa que metió a mi hijo de por vida en la cárcel – rebatió molesta Shara.

Niel no es ningún santo Sara, sólo hacemos una visita de rutina, mira ahí están los cuneros – se volvió hacia ella mientras observaban la sala.

Cuando llegaron a la sala que fungía como el cunero, una enfermera se había acercado a ellos.

Desean ver a un bebé en específico – cuestionó Sara.

Grandchester, por favor – solicitó Max jalando a su esposa.

¡Oh claro! El pequeño William Richard, lo siento aquí no está – respondió ella.

¿Qué quiere decir? – cuestionó Max al no entender.

Él se encuentra en la otra puerta, si quiere lo acompaño…perdón los acompaño a verlo – se hizo a un lado esperando que la siguieran. Por aquí – señaló Sara.

Gracias señorita – agradeció Max con la cabeza.

Buenas tardes – saludó Sara a los guardias apostados a los lados del cunero.

Señorita Sara, ¿cómo ha estado? – preguntó el capitán a cargo.

Bien capitán, los señores vienen a ver al hijo del Conde – le informó.

Claro Sara, puede retirarse – le pidió el capitán ya que lo que tenía que decir no debería oírlo ella.

Permiso – solicitó Sara, dirigiéndose hacia su trabajo en otra área.

Lo siento señor… - comenzó a decir el capitán.

Max Leagan – declaró él.

Entenderá que no puedo dejar que pase a ver al bebé, por sus antecedentes – recurrió a lo que ya sabía.

¿Cómo ha dicho usted? – preguntó confuso.

Sí que, no está permitido a nadie que pertenezca a su familia entrar al cunero, lo siento – se disculpó retirándose a su posición actual.

Pero cómo se atreve, no sabe quién soy yo – petulancia de parte de Max hizo que el capitán lo silenciara.

Sí lo sé, es por ello que no pueden entrar, así que le pido que se retire – se dirigió a él guardando silencio después de su pedimento.

No pueden hacer esto, nosotros no somos culpables de lo que sucedió con Niel – se disculpó por acontecimientos que no estuvieron en sus manos.

No arme tanto alboroto, no sabe ¿dónde está? – le reclamó sin más.

Le pido que me deje verlo – pidió encarecidamente.

Lo siento, guardias – los llamó y dos hombres se colocaron detrás de Max, mientras él miraba tal acción.

En otro lado del hospital, Terry estaba muy feliz por la llegada de su primer hijo, todos reían cuando el doctor Levingston lo mandó a llamar con una enfermera.

Perdón, conde Grandchester, el doctor Levingston quiere que vaya a los cuneros en cuanto le sea posible – le informó parte del problema a Terry.

Sí señorita, ¿qué sucede? – caminó hacia ella apurándola.

Hay un problema, es urgente que esté allá – termino con el recado que le había dado el médico de Candy.

Por supuesto, ¿qué sucede exactamente? – preguntó él.

Un pariente llama Lee…no como era – se detuvo tomando su barbilla en son de que estaba pensando y recordando el nombre.

¡Leagan aquí! – espetó Terry. No puede ser cierto, maldito como logro escapar de la Torre de Londres – susurró contrariado.

Niel no puede salir debe haber una confusión – le comentó Albert a su yerno.

Albert aprisa – comenzaron a caminar detrás de la señorita y dirigiéndose a la sala especial.

Terry corrió tan rápido como sus fuerzas le permitieron hacerlo, otro momento catastrófico pensaba para sí, la presencia supuesta de Niel era lo más cercano al odio encarnecido. Entró tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de quién era ya que los guardias estaban esposando a Max.

Ha entendido sus derechos señor Leagan – preguntó el capitán.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Terry desconcertado.

El señor Leagan ha sido arrestado por oponer resistencia a las advertencias sobre la seguridad de su hijo y además golpeó a un elemento de la guardia real – declaró el capitán de la guardia.

¿Le han leído sus derechos? – preguntó Terry entendiendo y soltando un suspiro aliviado.

Sí conde Grandchester – asintió ella.

Suéltenlo, me aseguraré de que no intente nada – pidió Terry suavemente.

Lo siento conde, pero no podemos hacerlo. Solo puedo soltarlo, pero mantendrá las esposas donde están – reiteró el capitán sin poder hacer nada.

Está bien, hablaré con él – Terry se dirigió hacia Max que se encontraba con Albert.

¡Hola Max! – lo saludó Albert.

¡Hola William! ¿Qué es eso de que nadie puede ver a tu nieto? – le cuestionó enrarecido.

No es cosa mía, Max. La reina lo ha ordenado – declaró el rubio.

Pero puedes pedirle a tu yerno que se me permita el acceso – le pidió con tono de súplica.

Esta usted equivocado señor Leagan, debido a las acciones de su hijo, toda su familia ha quedado mal ante la guardia real y les restringirán el acceso. Lo siento – resolvió él.

¿Tanto nos odias Terrence? – refutó Max comenzando a enojarse.

No a ustedes, a Niel – respondió Terry.

Pero si no te hizo nada – Shara recalcó la última palabra.

Sí lo hizo, casi pierdo a mi esposa y a mi bebé no nato, señora usted debería entenderlo, ella es más que mi vida y si hubiera muerto quizás estaría en un lugar del que su hijo no debiera salir nunca – le informó con los puños apretados por la cólera que le producían las palabras de Shara.

Sí no fuera por ella, Niel aún estaría con nosotros – espetó la castaña enfurecida.

Candy no tiene la culpa de que Niel se haya enamorado de ella – contestó enojada.

Lo sé, pero nunca le hizo caso ni a mi que soy su madre, le dije muchas veces que ella no valía la pena y míralo, encerrado en la cárcel y todo para que, para que ella dé a luz un hijo que podría haber sido mi nieto – acusó Shara haciendo que todos se sorprendieran y ella se limitó a taparse la boca con la mano, asustada por su declaración. En primera, nunca debió hacerle la corte; sólo cambio completamente cuando te atravesaste tú, si por tu culpa fue que mi hijo perdió la razón – Shara seguía diciendo incoherencias.

Solamente usted cree eso, señora… no asistió usted a los entierros de las chicas asesinadas, no tuvo ni siquiera misericordia por las madres, usted es madre y no sabe que es perder a un hijo – espetó Terry furioso por la actitud de Shara.

Tu tampoco Terrence, así que no me vengas con esos aires de preocupación – le reclamó moviendo las manos ante esa aseveración.

Sí es cierto, yo tampoco lo sé, pero lo supe cuando mi esposa estaba entre la vida y la muerte con mi hijo no nato, supe en realidad lo que era morir en vida, todo por el loco de su hijo – exclamó Terry.

¡No sabes cuánto la odio! – comentó ella con odio.

Shara, ¿qué cosas dices? – la reprendió Max.

Es la verdad odio todo lo que tenga que ver con Candy, odio pertenecer a esta familia que lo único que hace es darle importancia a esa bastarda y luego… - se vio interrumpida por una voz apaciguada por el llanto.

¡Basta! – pidió Candy, sentada en una silla de ruedas y sosteniéndose la cabeza.

¡Candy! – susurraron todos ahí, preocupados por el semblante.

Basta por favor, déjenme en paz, a mí y a mi hijo. Terry – lo llamó haciendo que se acercará.

Guardias llévenselos – pidió Terry, no podía poner en peligro a Candy ni un minuto más.

¿Qué cosa? – exclamó Shara.

Me acompañan – les solicitó el capitán de la guardia.

No puedes permitir este ultrajo, somos Andley – gritó Shara.

Ya no Shara, la familia les ha retirado el apoyo Andley, además Shara ha dicho que odia a la familia, así que ahora será feliz sólo con pertenecer a la tuya – se burló Albert en su cara.

No puedes hacer esto William – gritó Shara.

Lo siento, pero pueden discutir esto afuera, la condesa no se siente bien – pidió la enfermera de la que estaba a cargo de Candy.

Shara, vámonos – la jaló del brazo apurándola.

Sólo déjame tranquilizarme un momento – le pidió ella, que en realidad trataba de hacer algo para vengarse de la rubia.

Candy se encontraba apoyada en el brazo sobre su frente, no podía soportar esa pelea mucho más, Terry y Albert se veían de reojo, nadie esperaba lo que sucedería en los segundos siguientes. Shara no podía entender que el único ser miserable haya sido Niel y que Candy nada tenía que ver por lo que de un segundo a otro, se le nubló el cerebro y recordó que esa mañana había abierto una carta en la entrada de su casa, sin querer regresar a la biblioteca colocó el abrecartas en su bolso, así que era tiempo de crear una distracción, por lo que sacó su pañuelo. Ahí en el fondo observó el abrecartas, sin comprender lo que realmente pensaba, lo tomó y observó al mismo tiempo el panorama; Candy se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas, la enfermera detrás de ella, Terry y Albert a su lado pero un tanto lejos, los guardias al lado con Max y ella tenía fácil acceso a Candy, sólo eran un par de metros hasta donde la rubia se encontraba. No lo pensó dos veces, depósito el pañuelo en el bolso y tomó el abrecartas, luego tiró el bolso y corrió hasta Candy.

¡Maldita, ahora sabrás lo que he sufrido! ¡Morirás! – exclamó acortando la distancia entre ellas.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Terry al oír esto, corrió hasta su esposa y Candy se quedó petrificada, el dolor punzante de la cabeza era insoportable; Shara comenzaba a alzar el brazo para apuñalarla, Max no podía creerlo y atajó a Shara, pero la rabia contenida hizo que lo empujara sin mucho esfuerzo, Max trastabilló y cayó con un sonido sordo sobro su antebrazo, emitiendo un alarido por el dolor que le provocó la caída. Albert entonces corrió hasta ella haciéndola que se tropezara, mientras uno de los guardias sacó una pistola y disparó un par de veces, por mero instinto.

Candy dio un grito y se desmayó. Albert había caído sin alcanzar a Shara, pero golpeándose contra el suelo frio de la estancia, a lo lejos se oían gritos sin poder distinguirlos, unos eran de los guardias, otros de las enfermeras y médicos que atendían a Shara y otros de los miembros de su familia. Todo era confuso.

Terry alzó en brazos a su esposa y jaló a la enfermera para que la auxiliase, metiéndose rápidamente al cunero del pequeño William. Albert rodó sobre su brazo derecho para levantarse y vio que Shara se encontraba a su lado, con una sonrisa vacilante que se fue borrando tras unos breves segundos, Max no podía creerlo, primero Elisa, casada a la fuerza, luego Niel un asesino sin piedad y luego Shara, había atentado contra la vida de la rubia. Max estaba consternado al darse cuenta que Shara, su caprichosa mujer no respondía a su llamado. El médico que auxilio a su esposa le confirmó lo que ya sabía. Shara había muerto.

Terry trataba de reanimar a su esposa, Albert se levantó y entro a donde se encontraba Candy y Terry, los médicos de Candy llegaron y trataron de reanimarla, era imposible, debían de llevarla a su habitación y eso hizo Terry no sin antes pedir un favor único.

Quiero a mi hijo en la habitación con su madre y no aceptare un no por respuesta, capitán – llamó al capitán de la guardia.

Sí conde – acudió a su llamado inmediatamente.

Quiero guardias en el piso donde está la habitación de mi esposa y en la puerta, ahora – ordenó Terry sin detenerse a pensar en los demás, solo sabía que no podría volver a exponer a Candy ni a su bebé de esta manera.

Sí conde, nadie pasará del ascensor – le prometió el capitán.

Guardias síganme. Jeremy, bien hecho – felicitó a su elemento.

Gracias señor, lo seguimos – replicó él.

Permiso conde - se despidió el capitán y llamó para conseguir más guardias.

Conde venga, vamos tenemos que asegurarnos de su esposa, debemos reanimarla – lo apuró nuevamente conduciéndolos por otras puertas hasta llegar a la habitación de Candy.

Candy despertó después de dos horas, un poco asustada, Terry no pudo dejar de pensar en ello hasta que ella volvió a dormirse, a su lado la cuna de William donde el bebé se encontraba durmiendo. El doctor Levingston le dio un informe sobre la salud de Candy, la cual era estable, pero debía descansar porque ella estaba exhausta.

Después de dos días, Candy se enteró de todo cuando William, George y Terry se lo estaban contando.

¿Ya lo sabe Niel? – cuestionó ella observando sus rostros.

Sí, asistió al funeral ayer, custodiado y encapuchado – informó George.

Al menos pudo despedirse de su madre, ¿Terry podría hablar contigo? – le pidió la rubia a su esposo.

Estás bien princesa – se acercó Albert preocupado de que no quisiera agregar algo más.

Sí, papá. ¿Puedo hablar con Terry? – insistió en eso, otra vez.

Por supuesto, luego te veo – le dio un beso en la frente y se retiraron.

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Terry sentándose frente a ella.

Acércate – le pidió Candy a su esposo.

Es lindo ¿verdad? – susurró mientras miraba la carita de William.

Demasiado, tan guapo como su padre – soltó una risita apenas perceptible.

Y espero que no sea igual de modesto – le dijo ella mirándolo y acariciándole la mejilla.

¿Estás segura que aún me amas? – preguntó Terry muy misterioso.

Estoy tan segura como lo que oí ese día. Nunca me hubiera perdonado por haberme puesto en ese peligro Terry, fui una tonta, ¿me perdonas? – le pidió disculpas.

Candy, Candy no tengo nada que perdonarte, te esforzaste tanto en ponerte bien aún en contra de mis deseos, por eso te amo aún más – le sonrió.

Terry tuve tanto miedo, por ti y por mi bebé, no hubiera soportado perderlos - confirmó Candy lo que Terry había dicho tan solo unos días.

No mi amor, ya no hablemos mas de eso, ahora tienes que pensar en él y en que ya despertó porque tiene hambre – le informó cuando William estaba a punto de soltar el llanto.

Días más tarde, dieron de alta a Candy y ella junto a las dos personas que más amaba, se dirigieron a su departamento, donde habían llegado cerca de cincuenta arreglos florales para recibir a los nuevos padres.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Candy no pudo resistirlo, se medio levantó y lo besó, lo extrañaba mucho, tanto que solamente le dio un tierno beso, suspirando ante el contacto de sus labios y demostrándole que ella también lo había extrañado, de pronto Terry la tomó de la espalda y rodó sobre ella, haciéndola suya esa noche en repetidas ocasiones, no paraba de decirle cuánto la había extrañado y cuánto la amaba, así minuto a minuto se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ansiosa porque la tuviera dentro de su cuerpo, amándola como el solo sabía hacerlo, por momentos no sabía si aspirar el aroma de su piel y besarla hasta desfallecer.

Un nuevo día estaba brillando y ellos solo respiraban pausadamente, acompasados, desnudos y entrelazados ya que habían disfrutado una noche del más esplendoroso amor.

Continuará…

Bueno chicas, he concluido este capítulo, veamos que nos depara el siguiente, pienso continuar esta historia con adelantos y después emparejarla con la de Un amor que no entiende de pasiones, porque aquellos capítulos están enormes y estos no tanto, así que las veo en el próximo.

_**¡Feliz lectura!**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo XXXVI**

**Sin inhibiciones**

En una gran habitación se encontraba una pareja en medio de sus ensoñaciones, Candy había despertado hacia tan sólo unos minutos, observando cada rasgo del rostro de su esposo, después de admirarlo volvió a cerrar los ojos y abrirlos tranquilamente, no podía dejar de observar esos labios tan maravillosos y después de morderse el labio se acercó hasta ellos para darles besitos y repartirlos por todo el rostro de su atractivo marido.

Mmm, Candy ¿qué haces? – cuestionó él adormilado.

Nada, sólo que no pude resistirme a besarte mi amor, si tienes sueño duérmete – le ofreció cariñosamente.

Imposible mi vida, aunque quisiera dormir, hay algo que no quiere hacerlo – le cargó y después la pegó muy cerca de su erección.

Lo siento, yo sólo… no pude evitarlo, mejor me voy a tomar una ducha – le informó.

¿A dónde va usted señora condesa? – la tomó de la mano cuando recién salió de la cama.

Al baño y después a darle de comer a tu hijo – le informó soltándose.

Tengo una idea mejor condesa, primero le hago el amor, luego se mete a bañar y le hago el amor en la ducha y después en lo que te cambias, te traigo a William para que le des de comer, ¿te parece? – sugirió con una sonrisa.

¡Oye, que buena idea! – lo felicitó.

Soy muy inteligente, ¿verdad? – sonrió él entusiasmado.

Sí, demasiado – sonrió y comenzó a subirse en él.

Entonces venga aquí condesita, que no sabe cuán feliz me ha hecho – comenzó a besarla cariñosamente.

Terry, te amo – susurro cuando se hubo separado.

Igual yo princesa – le confirmó el castaño.

Ni tardos ni perezosos, aquel par de esposos se acurrucaron e hicieron el amor dos veces más, Candy descubrió cuán abandonado tenía a su marido y él hizo lo mismo, Candy también se sentía feliz por volverse a reencontrar con su esposa, entre ellos existía una conexión enorme, pero Candy no quería arriesgarse a embarazarse de nuevo y los preservativos eran a veces incómodos, al menos para su marido. Por lo que le pediría a Robson que le recomendara pastillas anticonceptivas o algo para no embarazarse de nuevo en la visita de rutina.

Una vez lista, Candy estaba esperando en la mecedora a William, se había colocado un camisón de seda y encima una bata de franela, ya que a William se le había ocurrido nacer en el mismo mes que su padre, sólo que unos días antes, Terry apareció a los pocos minutos y lo acomodó en los brazos de Candy. Ella lo acomodó y se abrió el camisón sacando el seno derecho, después se lo ofreció a su bebé, donde él lo aprisionó con la boquita y comenzó a succionar.

Terry jaló un pequeño taburete para sentarse a ver como Candy alimentaba a William.

Es lindo no mi amor – le comentó Candy.

Sí y veo que no es al único que le gusta esa parte de tu cuerpo – ironizó Terry.

Terry deja de decir tonterías – lo golpeó en el hombro.

Pero es verdad, hasta sonríe – hizo lo mismo que William al ver que su esposo esbozaba una sonrisa ante esa ocurrencia.

Es el recipiente donde recibe su comida, como si fuera un biberón – explicó ella.

Mmm buen punto, pero eso no le quita esa sonrisa picarón – le tocó la mejilla y luego la barbilla a William.

¡Ay Terry! Qué cosas se te ocurren, lo mismo diría yo de Eleonor – ejemplificó ella para hacerlo callar.

No digas esas cosas – se retiró de ahí no sin antes sacar el otro seno y chuparlo, haciendo que la rubia suspirara.

¿Por qué no? Si su hijo y hasta tú mismo tomaste leche de su pecho – contra atacó.

Pero Candy no es igual, es mi madre ella no…bueno cambiemos de tema – resolvió él cuando ya no pudo argumentar nada.

Está bien Terry, sabes me da mucho gusto que compartamos nuestro amor – le sonrió mientras sacaba el otro pecho y guardaba el otro.

A mí más, ya parecía león enjaulado – la observó que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Sobre todo porque resulta verdad, que ya parecías niño, haciendo pucheros y murmurando por los rincones – se mofó de él.

Eso no es cierto – aclaró murmurando.

Jajajaja mira William, tu padre hace pucheros – le tomaba la manecita y luego le sonreía.

No es gracioso Candy – exclamó Terry.

Bueno mi amor, qué comelón es William, en eso si que se parece a ti – afirmó.

Si es guapo – respondió el castaño yendo hasta su hijo.

Ay Terry nadie está hablando de lo guapo que es – rebatió ella con media sonrisa al verle lo divertido.

Toc, toc

Adelante – respondió Candy.

Señora Candy, su padre la busca – le informó Dorothy.

Hazlo pasar Dorothy – le pidió la rubia a su fiel amiga.

Sí señora, enseguida – se retiró rápidamente dirigiéndose al recibidor.

Terry pásame ese cobertor, para tapar a William – le pidió su esposa mientras su bebé seguía comiendo.

Sí mi amor – le pasó el cobertor y lo tendió encima del bebé.

Albert entró de pronto, Terry se alejo de sus tesoros para continuar la charla con su suegro y madre.

Terry, ¿cómo va el niño? – pregunto Albert.

Hola Albert, bien y cuando nace el tuyo – lo saludo con un abrazo fraternal.

Tu hermano no tarda, en ésta semana probablemente, pero Eleonor no podía estar quieta, quiere ver al niño todos los días – le dijo a Candy.

Es su nieto, ¿qué esperabas papá? – lo reprendió al no entender a Eleonor.

Sí princesa, pero debe de cuidarse y ni caso me hace, en fin. ¿Cómo esta William? – se acercó sigilosamente.

Comiendo papá, ya ves que es igual de comelón que Terry – soltó la rubia sin pensarlo.

Y mi nieto, ¿dónde está? – preguntó Eleonor al no verlo.

Comiendo Eleonor – sonrió ella.

A ver este pequeñín, sí en efecto está come y come, sin duda se parece a Terry – dijo Eleonor ocasionando que los demás se rieran.

Candy – la llamó tentativamente.

Ya suegra no le diga nada a su retoño, que ya lo sabe – pidió ella.

¿Qué todos están ahora contra mí? – cuestionó medio molesto.

No Terry, sólo que en eso el bebé si te le pareces – afirmó Eleonor.

Eleonor no has sabido de los chicos – preguntó Candy sin hacer caso de la molestia de Terry.

Sí, no tardan en llegar y ustedes ¿cómo se la pasaron este fin de semana? – preguntó Eleonor al ver el desconcierto de Terry.

Bien, ya sabe que el trabajo de madre es de tiempo completo, pero ayer nos pusimos a platicar ese señor y yo toda la tarde, pobre Dorothy debe estar cansada de cuidar a William – hizo un último comentario.

Sí, me imagino que tenían mucho que platicar, ¿verdad? – ahora el que les hizo burla fue Albert.

Albert, no seas indiscreto – lo reprendió Eleonor por hacer esos comentarios fuera de lugar.

Bueno, parece que se ha quedado dormido – dijo cuando levantó un poco el cobertor.

Sí ya lo veo, me dejas llevarlo a su cuna – le pidió Eleonor a William, extendiéndole los brazos.

Sí Eleonor, dile a Dorothy que te auxilie – le recomendó.

Por supuesto, vamos jovencito – lo arropó y salió de la habitación.

Bueno yo voy contigo Eleonor – se ofreció Albert.

Sí papá, en un momento los alcanzamos – le avisó ella.

Albert y Eleonor habían salido ya cuando Candy subió las piernas a cada lado de los antebrazos.

Ah que tu papá, peca de indiscreto – susurró él aún viendo a la puerta y volviéndose hacia ella, un tanto sorprendido.

Pues ni tanto amor, de hecho ¿qué crees? – le cuestionó ella.

Candy ¿qué te han hecho? – preguntó el castaño tragando seco y viendo el mejor espectáculo que le había dado su esposa durante esos días.

Pues nada, realmente creo que estos nueve meses han sido muchos para mí, así que porque no aprovechamos que los abuelos están ocupados con William y yo jugaré contigo, ¿cómo ves? – sugirió tocándose las piernas con las manos y deteniéndolas en su monte con sensualidad.

Mi amor, no me dejarás vivo ¿verdad? – preguntó él deleitándose con ese movimiento y caminando hasta encontrarse entre las piernas de su esposa.

No, te necesito tanto… ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntó cuando, se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Espera, necesitamos ayuda de este botoncito y necesito traer estos…- le enseñó los preservativos que tenía en el buró.

Sí Terry, ven – lo llamó cuando comenzaba a tomarla por la cadera.

Espera – pidió él en automático.

Terry levantó a Candy y la colocó en la cama, mientras él se quitaba la ropa, ella le acariciaba el pecho con los dedos de su pie, haciendo que no se dilatara aún más, cuando hubo estado completamente desnudo, tomó la cinta de la bata de su esposa y la abrió para luego comenzar a subir el camisón y sacarlo por la cabeza de la rubia; a la par que le prodigaba besos cada vez que este dejaba piel al descubierto. Deteniéndose en los senos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos haciendo que se levantaran ante ese sensual acto.

Terry…ya – le pidió ella. Ya que estaba ardiendo.

No mi amor, aún te falta – sonrió para ella.

Candy no traía nada de ropa interior, así que sólo dejó que su esposo se acomodara entre sus piernas, Terry sonrió y tocó los pliegues de su parte íntima, los cuales estaban notablemente excitados y calientes; dejándole muy en claro que no necesitaba de otro aliento para que la penetrase. Después de ese contacto, Terry se colocó de rodillas, alzándose para tomar el preservativo y colocárselo, mientras sonreía y acariciaba las piernas de su esposa, para después y sin aviso alguno, Terry dirigió su miembro erecto a los pliegues de su esposa, llenándolo de sus jugos para luego deslizarlo de arriba hacia abajo en un ligero vaivén, introduciéndolo y llenándola completamente.

Terry comenzó a moverse, Candy estaba húmeda y el pene de Terry se deslizaba tan fácil, que hizo realmente placentera esa entrega, la fricción de su miembro en las paredes hicieron que Terry llegara al cielo justo después que ella.

Te amo princesa – le dijo a Candy rozando sus labios.

También te amo Terry – respondió ella, volviéndolo a besar. ¿Te gustó? – la rubia quería saber.

Me encantó, desde ¿cuándo me escondiste a esa reina? ¡eh! – preguntó Terry.

Bueno es por la lactancia, pero creo que todo es por el deseo sexual, me encanta que me hagas el amor Terry – afirmó esa situación.

A mí me gusta que no te pongas ropa interior, ¿lo hiciste a propósito? – sonrió y la miró nuevamente.

No..bueno, quizás sí, la verdad no esperaba que mi papá viniera a vernos y William sólo come y se duerme – reconvino ella.

Así que usted, bella señora se puso sugerente ¿verdad? – le jaló un pezón a su esposa.

¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó la rubia.

Me encantó, pero me encantaría si no tuviera que usarlos – le dijo mientras tomaba el anillo del preservativo y salía del cuerpo de su esposa, retirándolo y depositándolo en el cesto de la basura.

Pronto no los usarás – le informó.

¡Ah sí! Y eso ¿por qué? – le preguntó intrigado.

Porque quiero disfrutarte por mucho tiempo antes de nuestro segundo hijo – le soltó ella como si nada.

¿Le preguntarás a Robson por anticoncepción? – cuestionó él asombrado.

Sí, veamos qué me manda, bueno señor Grandchester, vistámonos para ver qué pasa con William y tu madre, está muy emocionada. ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? – le cuestionó al ver que ella se detenía en el quicio de la puerta, parada desnuda y sensualmente, colocando una mano en su cintura.

Quiero ver cómo te vistes – respondió él comiéndola sin cuidado.

Sí mi amor, pero primero voy a asearme un poco porque innegablemente olemos diferente – soltó una mueca.

Bueno te espero para que te vistas aquí – le pidió mientras él se rodaba al otro lado de la cama y cambiaba de posición.

Sí, en un momento salgo – le dijo introduciéndose al sanitario.

Candy no tardó mucho tiempo, saliendo del sanitario se dirigió a la cómoda para tomar su ropa interior y se colocó un poco de crema antes de comenzar a vestirse, después se puso nuevamente el camisón y la bata, se ató el cabello en una trenza y se encaminó a la cama para ser otro espectador del vestir de su esposo. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a la habitación de William y encontraron a Albert dormido en la mecedora, con el bebé en la misma situación pero sobre el pecho de su abuelo.

¡Hola Eleonor! ¿Se quedaron dormidos? – cuestionó la rubia al no saber si así era.

Sí, no se ve mono, están profundamente dormidos – aseguró la rubia mayor.

Ya lo creo, vamos a tomar un refrigerio antes de la comida, veremos si así se despiertan – sugirió Candy, mientras Terry se perdía en la biblioteca.

Bueno vamos – Eleonor le tomó la palabra.

Eleonor – la llamó en cuanto se hubiesen acomodado en la sala.

Dime – contestó ella al llamado de su nuera.

¿Cuánto te falta para dar a luz? – le preguntó curiosa.

Pues aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta, podría ser hoy o en ésta semana, ya veremos a tu papá como loco. Candy – le llamó cautelosa.

Sí – respondió instándola a preguntarle.

Has sabido algo de los Leagan – pregunto de la misma manera.

No mucho Eleonor, preferí no saber para no preocuparme, pero he sabido que Max vendió la casa de Londres y se ha mudado a Estados Unidos. Elisa ha sido todo un acontecimiento, su esposo supo que ella se cuidaba y en una de esas compras en la farmacia le cambió las pastillas por otras de caramelo o de azúcar, tal como en las películas y hace unos días Terry me ha contado que Patrick dice que es feliz – le contó a su suegra bastante divertida.

¡Se embarazó, tan rápido! – exclamó sorprendida.

Sí, impresionante no, generalmente las personas que toman medicamento para prevenir embarazos suelen tardar un año en procrear, pero este chico sí que es rápido – comento sorprendida por el rostro incrédulo de Eleonor.

Y de Niel ¿qué has sabido? – preguntó como si el tema no fuese importante.

No mucho, después de que salió para el funeral de Shara, se le condenó a cadena perpetua por 15 asesinatos y un intento de asesinato – le contó Candy.

¡Qué calamidad! – exclamó sorprendida una vez más.

Pues si Eleonor, el pobre de Niel llegó a la locura, está recluido en un hospital mental – le contó ella dejándola sin habla.

Y ¿qué dice Terry?

No habla mucho de ello, dice que será mejor no dar ninguna nota acerca de eso, los periódicos casi no hablan del tema ya – refirió ella.

Afortunadamente y que ¿lista para el próximo? – le hizo una seña de volver a encargar.

No suegra, aunque espero que usted se opere, ya no está para andar en estas faenas – le respondió como burlándose de ella.

Candy – la reprendió con la mira.

Bueno, eso es lo que yo opino – afirmó.

Ya lo hablé con Albert y está absolutamente de acuerdo contigo – Candy sonrió más para sí que para la cara de pocos amigos de Eleonor.

Eso me imaginé – confesó Candy, riendo más abiertamente.

Pero bueno y ¿lo otro? – contra atacó Eleonor.

Mejor, de hecho no he dejado salir a Terry de las sábanas, pobrecito ya parecía león – susurró bajito.

Me lo imagino, ese hijo mío es todo un celoso, apuesto a que envidia a William – dijo sin pensarlo.

¿Cómo sabes Eleonor? – Candy se sorprendió mucho.

Conozco a mi hijo, recuerdas cuando pidió tu mano – comentó.

Claro que si lo recuerdo – asintió.

Pues días antes, estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos a causa de Mickel – le confirmó lo que ella ya sabía.

Mickel, por cierto ahora mi grupo de esgrima y él se llevan mejor, pero ¿por qué se enoja Terry con Mickel? – cuestionó intrigada.

Sencillo, estaba celoso – le soltó a la rubia.

Es verdad y decía que no, mmm pues si he de serte sincera, ya me había dado cuenta y eso lo usé para que me pidiera que fuera su novia, es que nada más no accedía y ponía cualquier pretexto, así que le di un empujoncito – confesó Candy divertida.

Me lo imaginé, por la amistad con Tom – sugirió ella.

Bueno me rodeé de muchos chicos en la infancia y Tom significa mucho para mí, pero bueno…Terry no lo entiende así, no dudo que siga teniendo celos del pobre de Tom – confirmó ella.

¿Quién significa mucho para ti? ¡Eh Candy! – le reclamó y la rubia se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Terry que te he dicho de escuchar conversaciones a medias – lo reprendió.

Madre no la disculpes – se acercó el a las dos damas molesto.

Bueno estábamos hablando de todos mis galanes – le soltó la información.

Jajajaja Terry que cara pones, querías saber no? – le dijo su madre.

Pues yo estaba hablando con Charlotte – dijo sin notar las miradas de las rubias.

¡Ah sí! Y la saludaste de mi parte – comentó Candy omitiendo su molestia, aunque sabía que era por lo dicho por ella.

¿No te pondrás celosa? – cuestionó insatisfecho.

No, ¿debería? – cuestionó indiferente.

Por supuesto, en fin, me felicito por William y me invito una copa – soltó sin importarle nada, aparentemente.

Perdone señora Candy – Dorothy interrumpió las miradas asesinas.

Sí Dorothy – respondió Candy dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta.

El joven Mickel y los chicos han llegado – informó la castaña.

Hazlos pasar – ordeno la rubia.

Candy, esa visita no me gusta – espetó Terry.

Pues a mi tampoco me gusta que aquella señorita… te busque e invite a tomar una copa – recalcó algunas palabras.

Dije que me invito mas no que acepte ir, despide a Mickel – le pidió tomándola de la cintura.

Terry no seas niño, disimula – se apartó de él cuando Annie y Patty estaban por entrar.

¿Cómo está la feliz mamá? – preguntó Annie.

Muy bien chicos, disculpen que los reciba en bata pero aún no me queda mi ropa, además mi bebé es demasiado glotón y quiere estar comiendo a cada rato – informó y Mickel sonrió ante esa confesión.

Se parece al padre seguramente – comentó Annie.

Candy – le suplicó Terry haciéndolos reír.

Sí mi amor se parece a ti – asintió por esa aseveración.

Se quedan en su casa, debo ir a la biblioteca hacer un par de llamadas y regreso – soltó de pronto y los demás se buscaron con los ojos.

Creo que se enojo Candy – resolvió Archie.

Es que eso de que se parece a William se lo han dicho desde el hospital – les informó sacando la lengua.

Malvada y no me habías dicho – espetó Eleonor.

Bueno es que no me preguntaste – comentó la rubia, disculpándose para ver a Terry. Me disculpan voy a ver al ogro.

Adelante candy, por lo mientras ire a ver a Albert y William a ver si ya despertaron – le comunicó su suegra.

Candy se dirigió a la biblioteca, entró y vio a su esposo sentado en la ventana.

Mi amor – lo llamó.

¿Qué quieres? – contestó sumamente molesto.

Estás enojado supongo – quiso saber.

Se me nota tanto – respondió irónico.

Perdóname, no pensé que te molestara que al que más se parezca William sea a ti – se arrodilló frente a él.

Eso no es cierto – la miró sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Tiene mucho de ti – bajó el rostro.

Sí claro, sólo el color de ojos y el cabello rizado y todo lo demás es tu vivo retrato, no sabes cuánto los amo a los dos – le dijo tomándole las manos.

¿A mí también? – preguntó Terry con angustia.

Por supuesto, ya que sin ti no tendría a William – le susurró besándole las manos.

Pero estaría Mickel o Tom… - comentó.

No mi amor, ellos son como mis hermanos, desde el primer momento en que te vi quise que mis hijos se parecieran a ti y nada más que a ti. Desde las escaleras del museo, supe que sería tuya – le confesó a su esposo.

Te amo Candy…espera ¿qué dijiste? – se interrumpió.

Que desde que te vi supe que sería tuya – recalcó ella.

No lo anterior a eso – pidió amablemente.

Que te vi en las escaleras del museo, frente a mi cuadro – le soltó y Terry lucía una cara extraña.

Pero nunca has salido de Escocia o ¿sí? – cuestionó al no entenderle.

No lo he hecho, pero para eso sirven los medios multimedia – se levantó y camino hasta la ventana recargándose en ella.

¿Me estabas observando? – ahora fue él el que cuestionaba.

Sí mi amor, eres muy guapo sabes, pero no pregunté tu nombre – se quedó pensativa por un momento.

Sabes…desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, ahora que ha pasado todo esto y que William está con nosotros, me he dado cuenta que todo ha valido la pena, he encontrado al amor de mi vida y espero que estemos mucho tiempo más, juntos – se levantó rodeándola por detrás y colocando su barbilla en el hombro de Candy.

Entonces Terry, me amaste con tan solo ver ese cuadro – le preguntó volteando medio rostro.

Sí Candy, con tan solo verlo y dejé de ser trabajador en exceso y dejé de ser soltero, todo porque dejé de ser yo quién regía mi vida desde ese instante – confesó él sonriendo.

Te amo Terry – se volteó y le abrazó.

Eres mi vida Candy, te amo y jamás lo olvides – le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

Jamás Terry, jamás olvidaré que ambos nos amamos aunque seas un glotón – le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

Candy – la iba a reprender cuando ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reir sobre ese parecido con William.

Jajajaja

Continuará…

Bueno chicas otro capítulo, les mando saludos y gracias por los reviews. Nos leemos en el próximo.

_**¡Feliz lectura!**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo XXXVII**

**Niño o niña**

**Parte I**

**Ataque**

Después de un fin de semana algo atareado por parte de los condes de Grandchester, Candy y Eleonor habían acordado verse para ir por el moisés que la última había encargado a un almacén en Londres.

Eleonor, ¿estás segura que puedes salir? – le preguntó Candy a Eleonor un tanto preocupada.

Por supuesto Candy, no te asustes, anda vamos – la apuró sonriendo para sí.

Duquesa – Henry el chofer le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir.

Gracias Henry, ven Candy te ayudo. Bueno, Henry llévanos a los almacenes Harrods por favor – pidió a Henry en cuanto lo tuvieron en el puesto del piloto.

Sí Duquesa – asintió el chico, haciendo que ambas señoras rodaran los ojos.

Bueno al parecer no eres la única que pelea con Henry, ¿verdad? – le dijo la rubia menor a su suegra.

Pues no lo he logrado, ni Henry ni Arthur quieren acceder a que solo nos digan por nuestro nombre – comentó Eleonor.

Olvídalo, no les haremos cambiar de opinión. Y cuéntame Candy, ¿por qué no trajiste a William? – cuestionó la abuela en son de reclamo.

La culpa la tiene Terry – se defendió Candy.

Y eso, ¿por qué? – se extrañó ella ante la defensa de su nuera.

Nada más porque al señor se le ocurrió ir a presumir al bebé al Parlamento y también se lo llevó a la Reina, lo quería conocer – le informó la rubia menor.

Pues eso está bien no, así podremos tardarnos – Eleonor le tomó la mano a Candy y la colocó sobre su brazo y ambas sonrieron.

Pues en eso tienes razón Eleonor – asintió la rubia.

Tiempo después.

Hemos llegado – anunció Henry.

Duquesa, condesa – les ofreció a ambas la mano para que descendieran del auto.

Gracias Henry – le agradecieron con una sonrisa.

Bueno Candy, empecemos. Antes de ir por el moisés veamos que encontramos – expresó Eleonor contenta de tener todo el tiempo de ese día para disfrutar con Candy.

Mientras Candy y Eleonor visitaban algunos departamentos antes de ir por el moisés que habían encargado; en otro lado, Terry y Dorothy esperaban la audiencia con la reina, Samuel hizo presencia felicitando a Terry y tomando a William en brazos.

Terry ¿como estas? – lo saludó con un abrazo por haberse estrenado de padre.

¡Hola Samuel! Bien y ¿tú? -

Bien gracias, aquí con algunos problemas, pero eso es de todos los días, por cierto que chico tan guapo – le tocó la barbilla con dos dedos.

Gracias Samuel, Candy te manda saludos – le comentó a su amigo.

Gracias, me la saludas también, ¿por qué no vino? – cuestionó él mientras le sonreía al niño.

Mi mamá quería que la acompañara a recoger cosas para su bebé, entonces como Albert no podía hacerlo pues tuvo que sacrificarse – comentó él haciendo parecer lo contrario a un verdadero sacrificio.

Si me imagino, cuidado con las tarjetas Terry porque mujeres solas en un almacén son peligrosas – le dijo tocándole el hombro.

Que te oiga Samuel, que te oiga. ¿Cómo lo ves? – cuestionó el castaño a su amigo.

Muy Candy, sí su madre te trae de un ala, este jovencito también lo hará con muchas chicas – sonrió imaginándose tal papel.

Esos ojos Samuel, no pude evitarlo, así sencillamente y además será una galanura extraña, el cabello rizado, castaño oscuro y los ojos verdes, fiu es extraño – ironizó el castaño.

Más bien que tiene algo poco común o nada, pero es bello – comenzó a sonreír por la descripción que había hecho su amigo.

Una pregunta, ¿la reina tardará mucho? – cuestionó Terry a Samuel.

No lo creo, ¿por qué? – devolvió el cuestionamiento.

Dorothy lleva el niño al jardín, tengo que hablar con Samuel de unos asuntos – le pidió Terry a la castaña.

Sí señor – accedió y tomó en brazos a William para llevarlo al jardín.

¿Pasa algo Terry? – preguntó preocupado.

No mucho, sólo que… podrías decirme ¿por qué seguimos custodiados? – preguntó preocupado.

Custodiados, ¿qué quieres decir? – repreguntó.

No me creas mucho, pero después del funeral de Shara Leagan he visto personas en los alrededores del departamento, quiero que me hagas un favor, te invito a cenar y caminaremos hacia el parque con Dorothy, verás de lo que hablo – le pidió viendo cierta preocupación en los ojos.

De acuerdo, pero ¿de quien sospechas? Terry hace mucho que dejamos de custodiarlos – le informó ya que no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Aún no sé, de Niel no sé qué pensar, aunque…aunque no estoy muy seguro – explicó Terry.

No Terry, Niel está encerrado e incomunicado, no recibe visitas; ¿de alguien más? – cuestionó pero Terry ya no estaba seguro de nada.

No, pero quiero estar seguro o a lo mejor estoy teniendo alucinaciones, seguro que nadie se le acercó a Niel en el funeral – Terry quiso saber.

¿Le has dicho algo de esto a alguien? – preguntó Samuel.

No, a nadie, Albert está ocupado y Candy tiene suficiente con el bebé como para preocuparla más – terminó por decir el castaño.

Bueno Terry…- dijo Samuel antes de ser interrumpido.

Toc, toc

Adelante – accedió Samuel.

Señor, la reina ha llegado a la sala de reuniones – le informó Simmons.

En un momento vamos gracias. Terry vamos por William – lo jaló del brazo y le pidió que no se preocupara.

Sí Samuel vamos. Dorothy dame a William y quédate aquí – le ordenó Terry a la castaña.

Sí señor, ve con papá – le dijo mientras le pasaba al niño.

Vamos William que nos esperan – lo jaló nuevamente, no debían hacer esperar a la reina.

Terry caminó detrás de Samuel hasta que llegaron a la salita de visitas nacionales, William estaba viendo el cascabel que sostenía su papá sobre su cabecita por lo que el niño casi no hacia ruido. Cuando Terry se acercó a la sala, la reina ya se encontraba ahí por lo que se detuvo y le hizo una reverencia con todo y William que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Buenas tardes su alteza real.

Buenas tarde conde, ¿dónde dejó a la condesa? – le cuestionó al ver que era él quien tenía en brazos a su bebé.

No pudo venir su alteza, como sabrá mi madre esta pronta a dar a luz y como su esposo está de viaje no pudo acompañarla, así que Candice tuvo que hacerlo. Pero le manda muchos saludos y espera que esté bien de salud, por cierto, le agradece lo de la vigilancia – exclamó Terry con aire solemne pero agradecido por su protección.

Gracias conde, pero para la próxima vez, que nos visite, ya me debe muchas – quiso hacer una broma, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa a Terry.

Sí su alteza – le sonrió.

Aunque puedo ser benevolente si alguien me muestra a ese jovencito – expresó mientras lo veía sonreírle a su cascabel.

Por supuesto, pero que descortés soy su alteza, si quiere tome asiento y se lo paso – sugirió el castaño.

Gracias conde, a ver este pequeñito es…poco común, mira Samuel sólo sacó el cabello y los ojos de la condesa, por lo demás es usted en pequeño – aseveró la reina comparándolos.

Eso dice la condesa su alteza, gracias por el cumplido.

Sólo no se lo diga a la condesa – recomendó a Samuel.

Él está de acuerdo con usted su alteza – le informó Samuel sonriendo.

Si ya lo veo – volteó a ver a Terry ante esa afirmación.

La visita con la reina se alargo bastante ya que quiso pasear con el por el jardín, en realidad William estaba esperanzado a dormirse en sus brazos de su alteza, la reina y así lo hizo. Una hora después, se detenían en el parque cercano a su departamento, caminaron por un rato y cuando iban de regreso al auto Terry entró a este, seguido de Dorothy y Samuel.

Samuel, observa, hay un tipo en la esquina observando hacia aquí – indicó cuando vio como un hombre se asomaba en la esquina.

Sí lo he visto, nos han seguido desde el parque, es muy curioso, no es nadie de mis hombres – le observó con cuidado.

¿Cómo dices? – quiso saber el castaño.

Que no es de la guardia y no lo conozco, espera. John conduce despacio – le pidió a su chofer aparentando que nadie lo vio.

Sí señor – accedió el chofer de Samuel.

Bueno, si Simmons, quiero agentes encubiertos en el departamento del conde, bien, te espero – llamó a Simmons y le pidió que apostara agentes en dos sitios. Busquen a la condesa y a su suegra en Harrods, aprisa; por cierto avisa a los agentes que llevaron a Niel Leagan al funeral de su madre – ordenó y colgó. Dorothy quiero que lleves al bebé al departamento y te encierres bien, la guardia no tarda, John la acompañaras y Terry, tu y yo vamos a buscar a tu madre y esposa, de acuerdo – indicó a los castaños.

Por supuesto – asintieron ambos.

El tiempo era insuficiente para Candy y Eleonor, andaban de un lado para otro.

¡Duquesa Grandchester! – la llamó un hombre alto y barbudo.

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Eleonor al ver que no conocía al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Debe venir con nosotros – la tomó del brazo jalándola.

¿Quién es usted? – cuestionó ella extrañada y un tanto temerosa.

Bueno, usted no me conoce, pero nosotros a usted si – le informó el hombre.

Candy se encontraba un poco lejos de donde estaba Eleonor, por lo cual no pudo ir hasta ella. Cuando estaba comparando un par de mamelucos sonó su celular.

Candy ¿dónde estás? – preguntó Samuel alarmado.

¡Hola Samuel! Aún en Harrods, ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella.

No te muevas de ahí, tengo que hablar contigo – le pidió y colgó.

Claro te espero – dijo la rubia colocando el celular en su bolso y comenzando a caminar hacia Eleonor.

Candy – es lo único que pudo decir Eleonor.

Sí Eleonor – contestó la rubia súbitamente.

Me puede dejar pasar y suélteme que me lastima – pidió Eleonor al hombre.

Que no oyó que la suelte – gritó Candy al hombre aquel.

Ah condesa Grandchester, que bueno que nos digna con su visita – le sonrió malévolamente.

¿Quién es usted? – preguntó al ver el rostro asustado de su suegra.

Venga con nosotros y no les haremos nada – les advirtieron a ambas, haciendo reaccionar a las rubias.

Candy y Eleonor estaban asustadas de sobremanera, no esperaban esa reacción y ambas quisieron desaparecer en esa situación. A lo lejos, los agentes reales ya habían llegado y Samuel y Terry hacían unos minutos que se encontraban allí, al ver la situación que se generaba cerca de las rubias, Samuel tomó un radio y dio la orden para acercarse, haciendo a Terry hacia atrás, ya que conocía el carácter impulsivo de este y podría afectar la integridad de su madre y esposa.

Simmons, muévase, ya, ya, ya – los apuró y entraron al almacen con mucho cuidado y sin avisar a nadie.

Señoras, lo que vinieron a buscar ya está aquí, puede checarlo – se acercó un chico del almacén.

Usted jovencito no se mueva, le recomiendo que se aleje y no llame a la policía – le advirtieron al chico.

Pues yo le recomiendo que…- sin entender el chico iba a ayudar a las señoras, ya que eran clientas de Harrods y conocían su importancia.

¡Ay! – sin aviso Eleonor se doblo por una contracción.

En ese instante, Eleonor tenía una contracción bastante fuerte, lo que hizo que se agachara y por instinto Candy también lo hizo, facilitándole a la guardia golpear a los hombres que estaban detrás de ellas y distraerlos para que Samuel y Simmons se las llevaran.

Candy vamos – la apuró Samuel tomándola del brazo.

No puedo, Eleonor esta en trabajo de parto, se le ha adelantado – le avisó a la rubia menor, preocupada por el estado de su suegra.

Simmons cargue a la duquesa por favor y llévela al hospital, rápido - le pidió al hombre fornido que iba con él.

Sí señor – el chico hizo lo que se le pidió.

Síganme, Candy vamos – la jaló ya que se encontraba congelada.

Sí, ¡William! ¿Dónde está William? Y ¿Terry? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? – giraba entre muchas de las preguntas.

Una pregunta a la vez Candy, aún no sabemos quiénes son, pero pronto lo haremos, Terry se encuentra en el auto afuera y William está custodiado en el departamento. Candy ¿dónde está Albert? – le cuestionó.

No lo sé, solo sé que salió de viaje – informó la rubia.

Bueno no perdamos la cabeza, Simmons vamos al hospital. Bueno, Terry, tu madre está en el hospital en trabajo de parto – le informó Samuel al castaño.

Ven para acá – recibió a Candy en sus brazos.

Terry, Terry, Eleonor rompió fuente – le informó mientras le abrazaba.

Tranquilízate Candy, te necesitamos entera, ya todo pasó, mi amor, estaba muy preocupado – la amarró con todas sus fuerzas.

Están bien, Candy estás bien – la tranquilizo.

Sí, sólo muy nerviosa, pero bien – refirió ella al punto de las lágrimas.

Bueno, Albert – dijo Terry cuando oyó sonar su celular.

Hola Terry, ¿qué pasa? Tengo muchas llamadas perdidas, ¿sucede algo? – cuestionó Albert.

En ¿dónde estás? – cuestionó Terry apurado.

A punto de tocar el timbre de tu departamento, ¿sucede algo? – volvió a cuestionar al ver que Terry no le decía nada.

Espera ahí, Dorothy va a salir para venir al hospital mi madre… - se interrumpió.

Terry dime que ha pasado – lo urgió.

Eleonor está en el hospital, dando a luz – le informó por el momento, no había necesidad de alarmarlo.

¿Cómo dices? – re cuestionó sin poder creerlo.

Sí, que Eleonor está en el hospital, luego te contamos, estamos yendo hacia allá.

¿Cómo esta mi hija? Y ¿Eleonor? – cuestionó por ambas, aún exaltado.

No muy bien, el capitán Simmons la tiene con él, estamos vigilados no te preocupes – lo tranquilizó al menos.

¿Pero quienes fueron? ¿Niel…? – comenzó a enumerar las posibilidades mientras Candy comenzaba a sollozar.

No lo sabemos pero es improbable – le confesó abiertamente.

No tengo ningún mal negocio no puedo ser yo, tu tampoco… - el rubio comenzó a divagar.

No menos, le soy fiel a mi esposa Albert – intentó hacer una broma, provocando que Candy le diera un manotazo.

Entonces ¿de dónde? – seguía con el interrogatorio.

No tengo ni idea – contestó el castaño.

Sí está bien, espero que sepamos quién nos está haciendo la vida imposible – refunfuñó Albert con tono preocupado.

Sí, por supuesto, hasta pronto Albert – se despidió y colgó.

Mi bebé y Dorothy, ¿están bien? – preguntó Candy sin poder contener el llanto.

Si mi amor, ambos están bien, pero no te ves muy bien – refirió Terry.

Estoy bien, sólo nerviosa, Terry – no quiso mirarlo.

Mi amor cálmate, estás muy pálida – la abrazó nuevamente y sabía que no era tiempo, pero sabía que eso lograría calmarla, así que la besó.

El beso parecía algo desesperado en un inicio, las lágrimas seguían cayendo a raudales, los besos se habían vuelto apasionados y poco a poco Candy logró relajarse haciéndolos mas cálidos, conforme iban avanzando los segundos, Candy se tranquilizó y Terry sólo le daba besos cortos, haciendo lo que los labios de su esposa le pedían.

No me di cuenta, preguntaron por ella y luego por mí con demasiada confianza, dime Terry, ¿sucede algo? Dime ¿qué pasa? – le cuestionó sin dejar de besarla.

Candy tranquilízate – la tomó de los brazos friccionándolos, ya que seguía temblando.

Me han intentado llevar a la fuerza y tú pides que me tranquilice, imposible – quiso apartarse de él cuando se desvaneció.

Candy respóndeme, Candy… deprisa al hospital se ha desmayado – pidió Terry a John.

Sí señor, ya mero llegamos – le informó el chofer.

Candy despierta, por favor – le pidió su esposo ya que no despertaba.

Apenas se hubieron detenido en la entrada del hospital, Terry había puesto un pie en la entrada y ya llamaba a las enfermeras.

Un doctor, por favor.

Terry ¿qué pasa? Fue demasiado para ella – le dijo Samuel a Terry.

Señor espere, no puedo saberlo si no la reviso, puede llevarla a la habitación por favor – le pidió el médico a Terry, quién le indicó dónde podía dejarla.

¿Estará bien? – preguntó Terry nuevamente.

Sí, sólo tiene estrés por el suceso, pero por lo demás está bien, dejémosla descansar – sugirió el médico.

Gracias y mi madre – quiso saber.

Terry dime y Eleonor – preguntó Albert apenas hubo llegado.

Espera, el médico me está informando – pidió calma el castaño.

Mmm ella sí que no está bien, tendremos un parto difícil en unos minutos, pero esperemos que salga bien, sólo que debo pedirle algo señor Andley – les informó.

Sí.

Quiero que firme el consentimiento para una salpingoclasia o ligadura de trompas – exhibió el médico nuevamente.

¿Operación? – cuestionó él aún sin entender.

Sí, el producto se hará por cesárea y por lo pronto, la otra operación sería parte de ello, comprenderá que la señora ya no está en edad de procrear nuevamente – explicó el moreno.

Por supuesto, ¿dónde firmo? – pidió el oficio.

Aquí, gracias. Pueden pasar a ver a la señora Eleonor. Señor Andley, quiere entrar al parto – le preguntó el médico.

S..sí por supuesto. Vamos. Espero poder aguantarlo – dijo dudoso.

Sólo esperemos que no pierdan tiempo contigo por no poder despertarte – el castaño comenzó a burlarse.

No estás siendo de gran ayuda Terrence – le reclamó el rubio volteándose.

De eso se trata suegro – le dio un golpe en el brazo animándolo.

Terry deja en paz a mi papá – le pidió Candy una vez que despertó completamente.

Candy sabes que no dejas divertirme – le reprochó.

No a mis costillas – se quejó el rubio.

Señor Andley, por aquí – el médico le indicó que le siguiera.

Gracias doctor, los veo luego – se despidieron los condes.

Mi amor ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – se agarró la cabeza.

Te desmayaste mi amor, tus nervios están muy alterados – le explicó el castaño.

No es para menos, ya se sabe algo de quienes son esos tipos – cuestionó la rubia.

No aún no, espera – le pidió contestando el celular que timbraba en ese momento. Bueno.

Terry, ya tenemos el nombre…- le respondió del otro lado.

No puede ser, pero ¿cómo? – se preguntó Terry mirando los ojos de su esposa en signos de interrogación.

Continuará…


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo XXXVII**

**Niño o niña**

**Parte II**

**Error**

Terry no podía creerlo, como podía ser cierto lo que había escuchado. Hacia unos momentos que le costaba escuchar lo que entre bostezos decía Candy, no tardo mucho tiempo en que ella se durmiera.

Candy, se durmió – separándola y observándola un momento. Bueno George, tengo que hablarte, puedes venir al hospital – le pidió el castaño.

Por supuesto Terry – asintió y colgó.

Gracias – Terry salió de la habitación de Candy y se dirigió al pasillo.

Aún no comprendía cómo era que se hubieran atrevido, quién se creía ese tipo; esto debía ser un error, sí, seguramente eso había sido, pero un error que lo pagaría caro, muy caro. George no tardó más que veinte minutos en llegar al hospital, cuando estuvo frente a Terry no podía creer que no notara su presencia.

Ejem.

¡Ah George! Estaba pensando… - se detuvo un momento.

En ¿qué cosa? – George intentó preguntarle.

Tenemos el nombre de quién atacó a Candy y Eleonor – Terry soltó pensativo retirando la mirada.

Puede decírmelo, ¿es Niel? – preguntó con preocupación.

No – soltó él tomándolo con calma.

¿Max? – repreguntó George.

No, tampoco Elisa. ¿Reconoces el nombre de Fred Luchesse? – preguntó él observando como el semblante de George cambiaba.

No puede ser… ¿qué hace en Londres? – intentó formular la pregunta.

No tengo idea…pero él no hace nada sin Arthur detrás de él – le informó el joven conde.

Crees que sea algo por parte de los Andley – sugirió George como si nada.

Seguramente, sabes que Candy debió de tomar su lugar como patriarca de su familia hace poco menos de un año, lo que nadie se esperaba es que fuera condesa y ese lugar aún no se ha reestablecido – comentó Terry obviando un posible motivo.

No creo que sea eso – pensó George.

No hay otra explicación, además está el por qué atacaron a las señoras, mencionaron a Albert, ¿cómo es que las conocen? – cuestionó él sin obtener respuesta. El consorcio Andley no tiene nada que ver con la mafia italiana que está asentada en Estados Unidos – exclamó preocupado.

Y ¿quién si lo tiene? – cuestionó George.

No creo que sea buena idea, pero podría ser…Niel – sugirió él.

Fui tan estúpido! – exclamó el castaño mayor.

¿Tengo que contestar eso? Bueno, si Samuel, lo tengo enfrente – Terry miró a George.

Podrías poner el altavoz – le pidió Samuel mietras Terry accionaba el altavoz.

Por supuesto – accedió Terry.

Tengo el nombre del culpable – les dijo a ambos.

Déjame adivinar, Niel Leagan – sugirió Terry adelantándose.

No exactamente – se atrevió a contradecirlo.

¿Cómo dices? – preguntó sorprendido.

El hijo de Fred es amigo de los Cornwell – comenzó a contar.

Quieres decir que Stear y Archie están metidos en problemas – ahora fue George quien formuló un intento de pregunta.

No, tampoco es eso. ¿Conoces a alguna señorita llamada Georgianna Stratforth? – preguntó Samuel.

Sí, fuimos pareja hace tiempo. Supe que andaba con Niel – comentó Terry sin saber a qué se refería.

Más bien ella y su novio estafaban a Niel. Los Cornwell estaban buscando pruebas para demostrar un desfalco en las empresas de Max, ¿sabes que Archie las regulariza? – no tenía conocimiento de ello, pero que quieres decir exactamente.

¡Entonces todo esto es por los celos de una mujer! – dijo Terry alzando la voz.

Sí, los más terribles celos – asintió Samuel.

Una mujer despechada. Ahora todo tiene razón, no puedo creerlo, ella vino a verme al hospital cuando Candy fue atacada por Niel – les informó a ambos señores.

Pues esto viene indirectamente por ahí, creo que debes de darle algo de tiempo a Candy, no le caerá bien la noticia, Terry – recomendó George.

Lo sé, ¿qué hacemos? – asintió Terry, pensando en cómo hacerle.

Primero debemos de localizar a Fred y después tú irás a ver a Georgianna. Quizás puedas hacer que alguien te consiga una cita, averigua quién se lleva con ella, eso si no metas a tus primos políticos en esto Terry, no sé alguna de las amigas de Candy, tú sabes, quizás ellas saben ¿en dónde está? – sugirió Samuel.

Pero ¿quién? No sé mucho de ellas – comentó Terry, ya que era la realidad, desde que se había casado con Candy, sus amigas pasaron a tercer plano, ya que él la había absorbido por completo.

Quizás la señora Annie o el joven Tom puedan ayudarle – sugirió George sonriendo ante un atribulado Terry.

Sí, es cierto, Samuel deja y averiguo y sabremos si algunos de ellos pueden ayudarnos – respondió el conde.

Estamos en contacto, averiguaré por mi lado – sugirió Samuel.

Maldita sea – profirió el castaño menor cuando colgó.

¿Qué pasa Terry? – le cuestionó George.

Borré el teléfono de Georgianna – se quedó mirando su celular.

No te lo sabes. No, supongo que no. Espera le hablaré a la señora Annie. Bueno señora, el joven Terry quiere hablar con usted – separó el teléfono de su oído y se lo pasó a Terry.

Sí George, gracias – lo tomó inmediatamente.

¡Hola Annie! Alguna de las amigas de Candy conoce a Georgianna Stratfort – le preguntó a Annie.

¡Hola Terry! No era ella tu novia. Pues en realidad creo que Tom la conoce, por un evento de modelaje que hay en París – le informó con curiosidad al castaño.

¿Está en París? ¿Tom está allá? – preguntó ansioso.

Sí, él viajó por el trabajo sabes. Candy está bien, ¿pasa algo? – cuestionó la morena inquieta.

No, no, no, ella está muy bien, lo que pasa es que quería pedirle algo – sugirió él.

Algo, ¿qué cosa? – preguntó Annie.

Bueno Annie, tengo algo de prisa, por cierto mi madre está a punto de dar a luz, quisiera que vinieras con los chicos a apoyar a Albert y a Candy que también está bajo cuidados médicos – terminó por decir ya que se enterarían después de mucho tiempo.

Terry, te pregunté por Candy y me dijiste que estaba bien – lo reprendió seriamente.

Sí, es sólo que la impresión del nacimiento de mi hermano la tiene inquieta – refirió él no siendo totalmente cierto.

Así es Candy. Iremos para allá – le informó ella, obviando la situación.

De acuerdo, los veo aquí. Tom – le llamó al terminar de teclear el número en el celular.

Terry amigo, ¿como estas? – cuestionó Tom entusiasmado.

Muy bien Tom, un momento, ¿dónde estás? – le preguntó al oir algo de música en el fondo de la llamada.

Viendo un desfile, Georgianna está fenomenal. Aunque hubiera preferido mil veces a Candy que a esta modelo. ¿Sabías que su novio es Fred Luchesse? – le preguntó al castaño sin saber para que lo llamaba exactamente.

Sí lo sabíamos, Tom quiero pedirte un favor. ¿Tienes cómo contactarla? – le cuestionó sabiendo que había dado con la persona adecuada para este trabajo.

Sí, tendremos sesiones de 45 minutos con cada modelo, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado.

Atacaron a mi madre y a Candy en Harrods – confesó a medias.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Están bien? – comenzó el interrogatorio por parte de Tom.

Dentro de lo que cabe, mi madre está dando a luz, Albert está nervioso, yo preocupado por ellas, lo de siempre – le contestó sin darle mayor importancia.

¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – se ofreció.

Sí, el hombre que las atacó fue precisamente Fred Luchesse, queremos saber ¿cuándo regresara Georgianna a Londres?

Pues déjame ver, al parecer en dos días, tiene un evento para la realeza. Tengo un plan, haremos esto – propuso Tom.

Mientras Tom le informaba acerca del plan a Terry, Albert se encontraba preparado para recibir a su bebé, la cesárea era inminente, su esposa ya estaba lista para la intervención.

Señor Andley, ¿está listo? – cuestionó el doctor viendo cuán nervioso se encontraba Albert.

Sí… creo – sólo pudo contestar unas escuetas palabras.

No se preocupe, sólo estará en la cesárea – le dijo haciéndolo sentir menos preocupado.

Afortunadamente – asintió con alivio.

La intervención inició, en menos de diez minutos, su bebé se encontraba fuera del vientre materno y era auscultado por el pediatra y una enfermera, cuando acabaron de atenderlo, la enfermera se lo pasó y él lo sostuvo en sus brazos, admirando cada milímetro de su rostro, viendo a quién se parecía. Todo él era bellísimo, su cabello rubio y ondulado, como el de su madre, su pequeña boca y esos labios. No podía creerlo, un pedacito de él y de su esposa entre sus brazos.

Señor Andley camine, muéstreselos a sus familiares y nosotros proseguiremos con su esposa, aún falta algo de tiempo. Ella estará bien, su bebé lo necesita – le informó el pediatra haciéndolo salir de la sala de cirugía.

Sí por supuesto – accedió saliendo de ese sitio.

Albert caminaba por el pasillo que dirigía a la sala de espera donde se encontraban George y Terry.

Es preciso que sepamos… - comenzó a decir George cuando vio a su suegro caminar hacia ellos.

Aguarde señor Terry, viene el señor William – le informó la mano derecha de su rubio suegro.

Sí… ¡Albert ya nació! – gritó emocionado Terry, quién sabía exactamente lo que se sentía.

Sí ya nació – sonrió Albert por un largo rato.

Y ¿su nombre es? – cuestionó Terry.

Mmm aún no lo sé, es difícil decirlo porque Eleonor aún no se decide – soltó a su yerno.

Y ya sabes ¿qué es, niño o niña? – cuestionó al ver el semblante de su suegro.

Buena pregunta Terry, aún no sé, creo que no estaba prestando atención a esa parte, pero ahora lo veremos. ¡Ay no, perdí la apuesta! – se tocó la frente al darse cuenta de la verdad.

¿Cuál apuesta suegro? – cuestionó observando la reacción de Albert.

Tu madre aseguró que sería niña y yo niño. Es niña… - bufó por unos segundos para después reírse.

Una niña, es predecible, sólo produces puras niñas Albert – le reclamó burlándose.

Terry eso no es gracioso. Aunque te recuerdo que una de esas niñas te trae de un ala – ahora le tocaba a él.

Albert – lo reprendió.

¿Es cierto o no? ¿Qué diría Candy si te oyera hablar así? – le reprochó fingiendo molestia.

Albert no te atreverás – reprochó Terry impresionado por el reclamó de Albert.

Ponme a prueba – le devolvió la estocada.

¿Qué le has hecho a mi suegro? – lo tomó de los hombros zarandeándolo ligeramente.

Nada, sólo me estoy vengando de ti, bueno, me la llevo porque aún falta que la vistan, los veo luego – se despidió de ellos, levantando una manecita de su hija a modo de despedida.

Adiós hermanita, por cierto ¿te diré suegro o papá? – soltando una risita burlona.

Sólo Albert, déjalo ya Terry – le pidió el rubio.

Adiós pequeña – Terry le dio un beso en sobre su manecita y se despidió.

Terry y George se alejaron, el castaño menor lo dejó encargado hasta que los esposos Cornwell arribaron hasta el hospital. Terry se dirigió hasta donde Samuel tenía recluido a los matones de Luchesse. Después le explicó que el objetivo era secuestrar a Candy, pero que se habían equivocado debido a que ambas tenían atado el cabello. Al ver que estaba embarazada, se dieron cuenta del error, ya que Eleonor era la mujer embarazada y no Candy, por ello a ambas las secuestrarían.

Me estás diciendo que Candy era el objetivo – preguntó Terry notablemente enfurecido.

Sí, Candy era la persona que iban a secuestrar. Sabes ¿dónde está? – le preguntó Samuel.

En París, ya tengo a alguien que se va a encargar de ello y en dos días regresará a Londres. Necesito tu ayuda – le pidió Terry a Samuel.

Terry le explicó a Samuel el plan que había propuesto Tom, lo que se haría y en que debían de platicar para ponerse de acuerdo. Había aún mucho que arreglar y después de concluir su parte se presentó en el hospital, no encontrando a su esposa en la habitación donde la había dejado.

Perdone, sabe usted ¿dónde está la señora Candice Grandchester? – preguntó el a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

Sí señor, se encuentra en los cuneros, ya la dieron de alta – le informó volviéndose a su trabajo.

Gracias señorita. ¿En donde anda mi bella señora? – la tomó por detrás en el área de la cintura y le besó la mejilla cuando la encontró frente a la ventana de los cuneros, observando a su hermana bostezar.

Terry, mi hermana esta bellísima – dio un gritito notablemente emocionada.

La mía también, Albert se molestó conmigo hace unas horas – le comentó como si nada.

Si me dijo… que él te devolvió el golpe – soltó una risilla.

¿Te contó eso? Mmm – Candy creyó que era una queja.

Tú comenzaste mi amor, así que aguántate. Y si…- ella opinó.

¿Sí qué? – la instó a acabarla.

Si te amo mucho y te traigo de un ala – corroboró la rubia soltando una risotada.

¡Qué amable señora Grandchester! Es hora de irnos no te parece – la instó con tal de no escucharla más.

Sí, William ha de extrañarme – lo jaló apurándolo.

Seguramente, además yo también te extraño – corrió a abrazarla haciendo que riera. Adiós mi pequeñita. Candy ¿dónde está Albert? – cuestionó Terry a la rubia.

Mmm en…mira ahí viene – lo señaló.

¿Ya se van? – preguntó el rubio.

Sí, William ha estado sólo todo el día, ya lo extrañamos – refirió la rubia.

Bueno, se van con cuidado Candy, me saludas a mi nieto – le recomendó a su hija.

De tu parte papá, espero que Eleonor este bien, adiós pequeñita – se despidió de su padre y de su hermana junto con Terry.

Candy y Terry salieron del hospital tomados de las manos, él tendría que fingir que lo del secuestro se había extinguido, pero Samuel le advirtió que no hiciera más nada por el momento. William estaba aún despierto cuando llegaron los condes a su departamento, apenas los oyó conversar en el pasillo, comenzó a balbucear y cuando estuvieron cerca de él, el bebé extendió los brazos a su papá, para luego ser amamantado por su madre.

El trío se encontraba extasiado, los adultos miraban al chiquillo y el pequeño los miraba con cierto encanto, sería quizás por no haberlos visto desde la tarde a uno y desde la mañana a la otra. Terry trataba de no parecer confundido, aunque en ocasiones se confundía.

Dorothy puedes llevarte a William, parece que ya se durmió – pidió Terry a la mucama.

Sí señor Terry – respondió y obedeció ella.

Sólo Terry, Dorothy. Candy ven, tengo que platicar contigo – la jaló a su recámara.

¿Qué pasa Terry? – preguntó ella extrañada.

No debería de contarte esto, pero…lo haré. Sabemos quién es el que pretendía secuestrarlas – informó a su esposa.

Secuestro, ¿cómo que secuestro? ¿Quién es Terry? – ansiosa preguntó.

Cálmate Candy, si no lo haces, no diré nada – le pidió paciencia.

¡Ay, está bien! Me calmaré y tú me dirás qué pretendes. ¿Quién me hizo esto? – le señaló unos moretones en las muñecas.

Se llama Fred Luchesse y es amante de… - se interrumpió, tenía miedo de decirlo.

¿De quién? – lo instó.

…

¿De una mujer? Pero, ¿quién? ¿La conozco? – preguntó lo obvio.

Quién estuvo conmigo antes que tú – solo atinó a decir eso.

Georgianna no se que, ¿ella es? ¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme antes de que acabes de contármelo todo? Me engañaste con ella o algo por el estilo – saltó la duda en ella.

No Candy, no es eso. Eso es, cómo no lo vi antes. Georgianna fue a verte al hospital cuando Niel te atacó en el careo, pero ahí en tu habitación me encontraba yo y trató de disuadirme a que te dejara, pero la rechacé y lo último que dijo fue imbécil… - comenzó a contarle.

Espera…entonces, no era un sueño, si estaba allí – dijo ella finalmente.

¿Que dices? – la cuestionó.

Escuché lo que te dijo y desperté, perdóname Terry – le tomó la mano.

¿De qué pides disculpas? – le preguntó a ella.

Por haber dudado de ti, es que todo esto me tiene confundida, tenemos que hacer algo, no sé irnos a Chicago o a Nueva York – sugirió ella.

No podemos huir por siempre Candy, debemos ser fuertes y afrontarlo – sugirió él.

Pero mi padre – intentó argumentar ella.

Albert tiene suficiente con la convalecencia de mi madre, además sabes que no pueden moverse de aquí mientras ella no esté bien. La bebé es demasiado pequeña aún – comentó él tratando de que Candy entendiera.

Pero mi amor – una vez más intentó decirle que estaba preocupada.

No Candy, Tom va ayudarnos, tenemos un plan pero antes debo hablar con Samuel, ahorita vuelvo.

Terry se dirigió hacia la biblioteca buscando un lugar libre para hablar con Samuel, le informó entonces que se había acordado de una amenaza de Georgianna por haberse casado con Candy y que en esos momentos estaba saliendo con Niel. Después de colgar el teléfono se quedó observando hacia la nada, se levantó de la silla que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio y caminó hasta la mesa de licores, sirviendo whisky en un vaso, llevándolo en la mano, para adentrarse en la sala que no había visitado hace tiempo, aquella que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio. Sin pensarlo se dejó caer sobre el sillón que se estaba a su lado, observando el cuadro que tenía delante de él, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Henrriete se los había regalado y cuánto en realidad desde que la conoció. Admiraba en ella su espíritu apasionado y su belleza, recordó sus travesuras en las tardes de invierno junto a sus inseparables mascotas, recordó su primer beso y el deleite de sus brazos.

No podía negarlo, Albert tenía razón, ella lo traía prendado a su piel y a su corazón, más de lo que él quisiera y como nunca pensó hacerlo; sus días de ocio y libertinismo se acabaron justo cuando comenzó a perseguirla, esa noche en el museo no sabía que más hacer, se hallaba conflictuado en lo que su vida era hasta ese momento. Feliz y atribulado, tanto o mejor con su ya desaparecida relación con Georgianna. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su esposa, quién sonreía ante el anhelo que se le notaba en el rostro.

Terry, ¿pasa algo?

No nada, me perdí en mis pensamientos – respondió él suspirando largamente.

¿En quién pensabas? – preguntó ella.

En ti amor, en lo que me dijo Albert, un poco… - afirmó el castaño abrazándola.

Pues creo señor Grandchester que tenemos el mismo problema, mi vida ha cambiado demasiado desde que comenzó a…como decirlo…a perseguirme. Recuerdas que pensabas que Albert era mi amante – le jugó una broma.

Bueno, no diría eso – él intentó defenderse.

Claro que sí, eso pensabas – aclaró.

Lo único que recuerdo es el beso que me diste, no sabes cuánto deseaba otro beso, preciosa – le beso la barbilla.

Algo así como este – ahora fue ella quién lo sorprendió.

Más o menos parecido, pero a mí me gusta este – Terry la tomó de la nuca acercándola más y más, tornando el beso aún más apasionado.

Señor Grandchester, besa usted espléndidamente – susurró apenas se alejaba.

Y eso que no has visto nada, mejor hacemos algo más sugerente – comenzó a tocar sus piernas debajo de su vestido.

Terry… - intentó reprenderlo sin gran éxito cuando tocó su intimidad.

Ambos reían divertidos, desde que ella podía, finalmente, dejar que la amara sucedió lo inevitable, amarse era de lo más normal, como si nunca dejaran de respirar.

Continuará…

Hola mis niñas, que creen aquí su más correteada escritora ya tiene chamba de tiempo completo, trataré de actualizar semana a semana o sea cada quince días porque entre LDDR y UAQNEDP son dos a la vez y en ocasiones se hace un conflicto de intereses, espero que me tengan paciencia, saludos a todas, buen inicio de semana y alguien sabe dónde anda Amparo Grandchester? Saludos y feliz lectura


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

**El plan**

Terry estaba a la expectativa, según lo informado por Tom, Georgianna y Fred llegarían esa misma tarde a su departamento, ubicado en Londres. Habían demorado mucho tiempo, tenían cuatro horas de atraso. Candy estaba que daba vueltas en el departamento, sabía que una llamada a su esposo podría ponerlo en aprietos; tenía que calmarse, pero como hacerlo, si su esposo y padre de su hijo, estaba en peligro. Decidida tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número.

Bueno – contestó la voz del otro lado.

Papá, ¿tienes a Eleonor cerca? – cuestionó ella.

No Candy, ¿pasa algo? – cuestionó el rubio intrigado.

Pues nada en realidad, sólo que sabes en ¿qué está metido Terry, verdad? – preguntó con ganas de querer saber que sucedía.

¿Está metido en algo? – exclamó sorprendido.

Sí papá, lo del secuestro está urdido por Georgianna y Fred Luchesse, su novio. No fue Niel el que mando a secuestrarnos, todo esto fue por Terry… en realidad – explicó Candy un tanto torpe.

Quieres decir que Terry y Georgianna… - inquirió el rubio un tanto molesto.

No papá, cómo se te ocurre, en realidad creo que fue en el hospital, Georgianna se le insinuó a Terry y él la rechazó – concluyó la rubia soltando un suspiro.

¿En serio? – respondió Albert sorprendido.

Papá, en estos momentos se encuentran apostados fuera de su departamento. A ciencia cierta no me dijo mucho de eso, la verdad estoy preocupada – decidió soltar algo de información.

¿Quién más sabe de esto? – quiso averiguar un poco más.

Samuel y Tom – contestó rápidamente.

En ¿qué rayos está pensando mi yerno? – cuestionó exaltado el rubio, sin llegar a entender que pasó por la mente del castaño esposo de su hija.

Realmente dudo que esté pensando, Eleonor ¿está bien? – preguntó ella tratando de cambiar el tema.

Mejor, el bebé la tiene entretenida porque si se entera no quiero ni pensarlo – pero Albert no la dejó ni por un momento en paz.

Sí supongo, recuerda que no te dije nada papá – le pidió ella al notar a su padre pensativo.

Si Candy, me avisas ¿cómo va ese asunto? – pidió el rubio.

No le digas nada a Eleonor – advirtió ella.

No hija, no tengas cuidado por ello – advirtió el.

Bueno papá te dejo, William está inquieto - le avisó para luego colgar.

Sí Candy, te saludo a Eleonor de tu parte – se despidió.

Adiós – se despidió la rubia colgando.

Hasta pronto – terminó por despedirse y también colgó.

Candy dejó el auricular en su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su hijo con el altoparlante en la mano. Cuando había llegado a su destino, dejó el aparato en una de las mesitas de la antesala y se dirigió a la cuna donde comenzaba a bostezar William; era increíble cuanto había crecido, en tan solo unas semanas ya le habían salido algunos rizos rubios como los de ella, sus ojos eran una combinación entre los de ella y azules como los de su padre, al menos así se le veían de primera instancia, cuando comenzó a mover la boquita con ahínco, Candy rodeó la cuna y decidió levantarlo; tomó una frazada de la cómoda que se encontraba a su izquierda y se dirigió a la mecedora para alimentarlo. Después de sentarse y colocarlo para que tomara el pecho, comenzó a mirar el jardín de la casa de enfrente, las flores habían comenzando a florecer, recién había hablado con la vecina de enfrente, ahí se encontraba ella, jugando con Mathew, su hijo mayor, quien se encontraba entretenido con un caballito de madera, los sonidos emitidos por William le hacían una agradable canción a su madre. De pronto un aroma por demás conocido llegó a su nariz, era Terry sin duda por lo que tuvo a bien girar la cabeza, pero no había nadie ahí, eso le parecía raro. Miró por debajo de la frazada para cerciorarse de que su hijo seguía prendado de ella, después de cerciorarse de que así era, miró hacia delante, en la casa de enfrente, una vez más estaba Mathew haciendo rabieta porque Mary le había ya metido a la casa.

Candy tenía perdida la mirada, William ya había comido lo suficiente cuando Terry llegó por detrás y le susurró al oído.

Está dormido – cuestionó Terry curioso.

No, de hecho casi acaba de comer – contestó ella cuando fue interceptada por los labios de su esposo, que le incitaba a darle un beso.

Sigo pensando que eso es mío – reclamó él observando cómo aprisionaba su hijo su pezón.

No comencemos Terry, en estos momentos sólo está comiendo – aseguró ella un tanto molesta.

Pues más le vale, porque me encargaré de ellos más tarde – sonrió malévolamente.

Ay Terry, ¿qué cosas dices? ¿Cómo te fue? – le retó y preguntó a la vez.

Bien, mejor de lo que suponíamos, Georgianna está con Fred en la ciudad, parece que Samuel se encargará de la vigilancia por esta noche – le comentó mientras la veía revisar a su hijo nuevamente.

Y ¿eso es bueno? – cuestionó ella.

Claro que sí, porque el trabajo, mi esposa que no me deja dormir toda la noche y el problema con Georgianna me tienen si ver a este jovencito, es más ya ni me acuerdo como es – abrió el sarapito y después de darle un beso en la nariz a su hijo, se dirigió hacia el otro pezón para chuparlo.

Pues porque quieres y cuánto sufres Terry - sonrió ante la acción que hizo Terry en ese momento.

Verdad que sí, puedo tomarlo – le pidió a su hijo aunque realmente hablaba en otro sentido.

Por supuesto, Terry ya, deja ahí – le dio un manotazo cuando decidió repetir esa acción.

Ay es que se ven tan bien desde aquí, hola mi amor, cómo se ha portado este día, hoy decidí pasarla usted señorito William – quitó el sarape y lo levantó dejando que Candy cubriera su pecho ante la mirada coqueta de Terry.

Hasta que por fin tu padre se anima a pasarla un día contigo William – comentó levantándose rápidamente.

Candy, el bebé no puede oír eso – exclamó tapándole los oídos a su hijo.

Ah vaya, claro que puede oírlo, no le va a entender nada – le respondió dándole un beso.

Bueno, parece que este caballerito necesita cambio de pañales. Candy pásame la pañalera – pidió cortésmente mientras lo acostaba en el cambiador.

Tú ¿cambiarle los pañales? Eso quiero verlo – se sonrió entregándole la maleta.

Por supuesto, ya pasé por esa amarga experiencia con Eleonor, me hizo cambiarle los pañales a mi hermano – le sonrió mientras abría la ropita de su hijo y sacaba un pañal de la maleta.

¿Qué nombre le va a poner mi papá? ¿Aún no saben? – cuestionó ella al no saber.

Mmm pues de hecho creo que aún no lo escogen y la ficha de nacimiento sólo tiene una equis – comenzó a reírse.

Eso está mal – la miró de soslayo y también comenzó a reír.

Sí me imagino, pero así son nuestros padres – alzó los hombros.

Bueno ya está, coloca esto en el contenedor Candy – le dio el pañal sucio.

Está bien, por cierto me habló Mickel – le comentó mientras abría el contenedor y depositaba el pañal.

¿Cómo está? – preguntó él mientras acababa de vestir a su hijo.

Bien, parece que la pasantía que le ofreció el Doctor Robson está de maravilla, vendrá para el Campeonato de Arquería en el cual no participaré – comentó cuando soltó un suspiro.

Ah sí y ¿por qué no? – soltó él ya que quería saber la razón, tomándola de la cintura.

Porque sólo es para solteras – le informó ella.

De verdad, eso no lo sabía – le dijo suevamente en el oído.

Sí, todas las chicas son solteras, las casadas sólo vamos a las presentaciones. Además con este físico Terry, el traje no me quedaría – se quejó amargamente.

¿Cuál físico mi vida? Sí estás hermosa – la respondió bajito.

Tú lo dices por William, no por mí – se quejó.

No mi amor, lo digo porque te quiero, te amo, eres mi vida y la madre de William – sonrió ante el berrinche de su amada esposa.

Terry…me haces cosquillas – sonrió y trató de alejarse.

Lo sé, preciosa – dejándola libre aunque fuera por unos momentos.

Dime – respondió ella apenas volteándose.

Parte del plan es hacerle creer a Georgianna que estamos peleados y que enojada decidiste huir de mí, yéndote a Nueva York – le explica un tanto calmado.

Y eso ¿como para que Terry? – pregunta contrariada.

Pues para que esos dos se confabulen Candy, si no lo veo difícil, nunca lo harían – explicó Terry viendo como su hijo comenzaba a dormirse.

Pero no me iré a Nueva York – refutó ella.

Si y no, estarás con mi madre y aparecerás en el aeropuerto, pero no te preocupes te cambiaremos – la calmó un poco.

¿Qué quieres decir con te cambiaremos? – preguntó la rubia.

Sí que de alguna forma pondremos a otra persona en tu lugar – respondió el castaño.

¡Qué bien, cuan afortunada soy! – respondió irónicamente la rubia.

Bueno amor, en realidad no quise involucrarte, pero no tuvimos otra opción. No te preocupes, el día que suceda te informaremos, por lo pronto, sólo te consentiré demasiado – intentó abrazarla, pero ella se separó.

Está bien, William, tu papá te quiere cargar – simplemente la rubia se dio la vuelta y deposito a su hijo en brazos de Terry.

Vamos jovencito, arriba – le dijo Terry a William entendiendo la indirecta de Candy.

Bueno Terry, te lo dejo, debo ir a ver lo de la cena con Dorothy, de acuerdo – salió rápidamente antes de que su terco esposo siguiera con lo que planeaba hacer.

Sí mi amor, me quedo con este pequeño y jugaremos un rato – sugirió él mientras ella se alejaba de la habitación de William.

Bueno, te amo – gritó ella.

Y yo a ti – le respondió por el por el altoparlante que se encontraba sobre la cuna a lo que se esposa quien se dirigía a la cocina sonrió.

Candy pasó una tarde formidable junto a sus dos amores, los días continuaron con el avance del tiempo, calmo y alegre como a ella solía parecerle. Hoy era viernes, Samuel y Tom, junto con Terry le habían explicado esa parte del plan, por lo que sencilla y obediente se dispuso a armar su nulo equipaje, tomó a William y se dispuso a salir del apartamento con Terry pisándole los talones. Como pudo sacó una mano de debajo de William y la alzó procurando que un taxi la viese, deteniéndose peligrosamente mientras ella colocaba al chico entre sus brazos para meterse lo más rápido posible al auto, ante los ojos duros y fieros de su marido.

Maldita sea Candice, vuelve, rápido John, vamos, síguela – le ordenó a su chofer al ver que Candy le llevaba la delantera.

Pero señor Terry, no creo que vaya muy lejos – respondió él subiéndose al asiento del piloto tan rápido como pudo.

Obedece John – le pide no muy amablemente.

Señor…bueno está bien – decide obedecer sin entender la orden del todo.

Aprisa John, aprisa, tenemos que alcanzarla – lo apura el castaño y arrancan chirriando las llantas sobre el pavimento.

Señor al parecer la bella condesa quiere dejar al conde, acaba de irse en taxi a algún lado, estamos siguiéndola, pero no somos los únicos – le informa uno de sus secuaces por celular a Fred.

¿Quieres decir que se están moviendo rápidamente? – cuestionó Fred del otro lado de la línea.

Algo así, no sabemos ¿qué sucedió? – responde el hombre.

Ya veo, síganlos, averigüen qué pasó en la casa y manténgame informado – pide Fred a pausas.

Si señor – obedece y cuelga.

¿Qué pasa Fred? ¿Ha sucedido algo? – preguntó Georgianna depositando un dulce beso y un vaso entre las manos de su novio.

Si mi bella, al parecer Grandchester ya es divorciado – sonrió y tomó el vaso entre sus manos, disfrutando del frio liquido.

En serio y eso, ¿por qué? – cuestionó ella.

Le ha dejado su esposa, junto con el chiquillo – sonrió lleno de júbilo, todo había salido a pedir de boca.

¡Qué bien Fred! Eso te lo tienes bien merecido engreído – soltó una exclamación, completa y satisfecha.

Sí mi amor, espero que Grandchester ya no sea uno de tus problemas – la sentó sobre sus piernas, abrazándola y besándola.

Por supuesto que no lo será, ¿vamos a cenar fuera? – se alegró y entristeció rápidamente.

No lo creo Georgianna, será otro día, tenemos que averiguar ¿qué ha sucedido? – aclaró él.

Bueno, está bien – responde Georgianna de mala gana.

Pero prepárate, ésta noche, si todo sale como lo he planeado, la señora Candice Grandchester desaparecerá de la vida de Terrence, junto con su querido hijo – soltó sorprendiendo poco a Georgianna.

De acuerdo, estaré esperando las noticias – le dio un beso a Fred y tomo otro trago de la vitrolera depositada en el bar.

Candy había llegado al aeropuerto, con su hijo en brazos que no era más que un muñeco, se bajó del taxi y entró rápidamente al aeropuerto, seguida del chofer y sus pocas pertenencias; segundos después llegaron los guardaespaldas de Fred, detrás de ella, siguiéndola por todo el lugar. Candy vio cuando habían entrado, así que siguió el plan, Terry no tardaría en aparecer y efectivamente todo iba como lo planeado, Terry entraba seguido por John y muchos de los hombres de Samuel se dirigieron hacia todos lados disfrazados de civiles. Candy entró al sanitario, recargándose en la puerta, retomando el aliento.

Señora, alto ahí – le soltaron de repente haciendo que saltara por el atrevimiento.

Perdone pasa algo – comenzando a temblar, por el miedo y el susto a la vez.

¡Hola condesa, soy Timothy Levith! Comandante de la guardia, un placer – saludó él amable y cauto.

Me ha asustado, esperé, ¿qué hace en el sanitario de damas? – preguntó ella riendo un poco ante el sonrojo de Timothy.

Soy su suplente, pierda cuidado, venga por aquí puede escapar, siga por ese lado y Samuel la esperará más adelante – le indicó el pelirrojo.

De acuerdo, sabe si Terry ¿ya llegó al aeropuerto? – cuestionó Candy al mirar el semblante de Timothy.

Sí condesa, ya llegó, esta buscándola en cada sala – refirió él ayudándola a pasar por el pasillo.

De acuerdo, lo veo después….espere…tenga cuidado – lo detuvo a tiempo dándole un beso en la mejilla, metiéndose y saliendo de ahí.

Gracias condesa, no tenga cuidado, lo haré – le dice mientras se aleja por el pasillo que daba a una salida trasera del aeropuerto.

Candy hizo lo que el hombre le había indicado, efectivamente, Samuel aguardaba del otro lado, esperándola, había tantas cosas que contarle, pero por el momento el lugar más seguro era la casa de su padre y Eleonor, así que sin más explicaciones la subió al auto y agachándose se dirigió a la casa de la familia Andley Grandchester. Mientras tanto, Terry había comenzado a buscar desesperado, observando de reojo hacia el sanitario de damas, creyendo que allí había visto a su esposa por ultima vez, para luego observar un poco mejor, sin alcanzar a preguntarse siquiera si era cierto, distrajo la mirada en una rubia que salía por entre las personas. Decidió seguirla, pero los guardaespaldas de Fred habían caído en la trampa, ellos si vieron a la supuesta rubia salir de los sanitarios y esconderse detrás de los templetes de algunos servicios de viaje, por lo que decidieron seguirla, ya que volteaba mucho hacia donde se dirigía Terry; momentos después entraba por la puerta principal Fred y demás "amigos" por lo que decidieron continuar siguiendo el GPS de sus demás secuaces, dirigiéndose a la sala B del aeropuerto de Londres.

Cuando vio nuevamente a sus hombres se acercaron por detrás de la supuesta rubia, de pronto todo estaba en su punto, ya armado el teatro, uno de los secuaces de Fred tomó a la rubia por el codo y jalándola rápidamente se hizo del niño, tarde se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Condesa de Grandchester o debería de decirle señora Andley, ¿cuál prefiere? – preguntó el guardaespaldas emocionado.

¿Qué le pasa? ¡Suélteme! – respondió ella.

Debería de cooperar señora Andley, es lo mejor para usted, ahora deme a ese bebé que el señor Grandchester ya no lo extrañará y mucho menos a usted – la amenazó tratando de quitarle al chiquillo de los brazos.

Déjeme, déjelo, no me haga más daño, ¿no le parece suficiente el daño que me han hecho? – cuestionó ella ocultando a su bebé.

Y no has visto nada preciosura, el conde tiene buen gusto, tanto que si ahora no nos sale lo de la vez anterior, nuestro jefe Fred nos matará y eso si que no mi señora, nadie nos mata por una mujer y un niño – le explicó forcejeando.

¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

Nada mi bella dama, permítame presentarme, soy Fred Luchesse y fui yo quién mandó por usted y su suegra – se acercó a ella intimidatoriamente.

¿Qué quiere decir? Usted se atrevió a… ¿secuestrarme? – preguntó ella nerviosa o fúrica.

Bueno si a eso se le llama secuestro, pues digamos que sí, ahora Charlie, quítale al niño y desaparécelo – le ordenó Fred a su guardaespaldas.

No, mi hijo no, por favor – gritaba ella.

Ahora Charlie – le ordenó nuevamente y él le arrebató al niño.

Alto ahí, en nombre de la Guardia Real quedan arrestados – se oyó una voz a lo alto haciendo que Fred se alertara.

Charlie el bebé, dámelo – se lo pidió Fred.

No puedes ser, no seas estúpido Fred, es sólo un muñeco – lo sacó del sarapito evidenciándolo.

Pero ella, ella es la señora Grandchester – le gritó a Fred.

Se equivoca – se alzó completamente Timothy, quitándose la máscara y la peluca.

¡Aaahh, es una trampa, rápido, cubran al jefe! – ordenó Charles.

Es tarde, estamos rodeados – respondió otro hombre.

Charlie, cúbreme – ordenó Fred.

Si señor – respondió el interpelado.

He dicho que alto – amenazó esta vez Samuel, decidido a disparar si era necesario.

Se oyó un disparo en el cual todos los pasajeros de distintos vuelos comenzaron correr para refugiarse y de inmediato se agacharon. Los gritos de las personas eran inconfundibles, el terror gobernó por unos segundos las salas de espera, los agentes de seguridad que ya estaban al tanto de un posible riesgo, emergieron de espacios inusitados, todos tratando de evacuar a tantas personas podían, incluso de las que estaban en medio de las pistolas y metralletas que los secuaces de Fred y él mismo portaban, por otro lado, la guardia iba llegando vestida de civiles; Fred no había vuelto a ver a ninguno de los dos condes, no entendía dónde podrían haberse escondido.

Fred te sugiero que ordenes que bajen las armas, por tu propio bien – pidió amablemente Samuel, apuntándole con el arma.

Y creen que van hacer algo, ¿dónde está el señor Grandchester? – preguntó sumamente enojado.

…

Díganme, lo exijo, esto es por él, ¿verdad? – cuestionó nuevamente.

…

Por la condesa entonces, esa una ricura sabes, lástima que se encontró al cobarde de Grandchester que ni siquiera da la cara – comenzó a imaginarse.

Aquí no estamos por él, atentaste contra la vida de una familia de la Corona, así que debes pagar por ello – lo amenazó y estaba por leerle sus derechos cuando sucedió algo inesperado..

También soy de la realeza…italiana claro está – respondió él.

No discutiremos tecnicismos, ¡entrégate! – le ordenó Samuel.

Estás loco si piensas que lo haré – le advirtió.

Pues entonces a nombre de la Reina, la guardia Real le pide al señor Fred Luchesse que se entregue por los delitos de secuestro en contra de la Señora Andley y Condesa de Grandchester – enunció la orden real.

Piensas ¿qué eso sucederá? – soltó una carcajada.

Por supuesto que sucederá, señor Luchesse – remarcó lo último.

Rápido vean de dónde proviene esa voz – busco por todos lados, sin ver a nadie

No me encontrará cerca Fred, debe de entregarse – ordenó Terry.

Iluso, cree que lo haré – bufó sin perder la concentración de buscar entre los presentes.

Por supuesto que lo harás – se carcajeó el castaño en el altavoz, lo cual desconcentró a Fred.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, los hombres de Fred ni cuenta se dieron cuando Terry se encontraba ya detrás de ellos y con un bastón le proporcionó un golpe en las rodillas a Fred, inmediatamente le dio otro golpe con otro bastón en la mano, el cual hizo que soltara el arma con la que le apuntaba a Samuel, Gregory salió de la nada y cada guardia extra llegó a cada uno de los secuaces de Fred, desarmándolos y esposándolos en un santiamén, Fred sólo atinó a sacar el teléfono y pulsar el ring. Terry se le adelantó.

Ni lo intentes Fred, Georgianna ha sido apresada hace unas horas, serán enviados a las mazmorras de la Torre de Londres – le advirtió.

Pero ella es una dama – replicó Fred.

No importa, mi esposa es más importante que tú dama – respondió altaneramente.

Insolente, debí haberte matado cuando te tuve entre mis manos – se burló Fred indolente.

¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó Terry.

Si piensas que tu padre murió por ataque al corazón, estás muy equivocado, el muy idiota te defendió a capa y espada como dicen los ingleses – quiso burlarse, pero ya un arma se encontraba posada en la yugular.

¿Qué estás diciendo? – exigió saber.

Lo que oíste, tu padre se interpuso en el camino de una bala que estaba destinada para ti – le confirmó sus sospechas.

Un cargo más, asesinato, Fred Luchesse – advirtió Samuel al oír semejante declaración.

Jajajajaja saldré más rápido de lo que crees – advirtió Fred mientras lo conducían a las patrullas.

Eso crees tú, la reina no lo permitirá ni siquiera si perteneces a la alta sociedad rusa – se burló Samuel y se dirigió hacia Terry, el cual se había quedado impresionado por la noticia. Terry, Candy está asegurada – Samuel decidió cambiar el tema.

Lo sé, ya no la vi más después del sanitario, buen trabajo – lo felicitó.

Gracias, si quieres vete, arreglaré la seguridad del aeropuerto – recomendó y le vio retirarse rápidamente.

Terry se dirigió a la mansión Andley en Londres, no podía quitarse esa idea, ahora sabía que la policía tenía razón en pensar que la bala encontrada estaba en el cuerpo de su padre. Ahora todo cuadraba, decidió pensar en eso más tarde, se dirigió hacia su habitación y ahí encontró a Candy, dormía profundamente, su respiración resultaba acompasada con el vaivén de sus movimientos, así que se quito el saco, se metió al guardarropa y salió con el pantalón de la pijama puesta; después se metió entre las sábanas con su esposa, aromatizando su nariz con el aroma del cabello de Candy y no pudo resistirlo, le dio una pequeña mordida en la nuca, lo cual hizo estragos en ambos, a ella le produjo un ardoroso cosquilleo y a él, que su mano se dirigiera a lo largo del cuerpo de su esposa, comenzando desde sus bien torneadas piernas hasta el nacimiento de los senos de Candy, lo cual hizo que ella suspirara al notar que su pezón endurecía.

Terry… - suspiró ella entre sueños.

Hola preciosa – la saludó efusivamente dándole un beso a ella en la mejilla y tomando el pezón entre sus dedos.

¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó sin razón.

Hace unos minutos y no pude evitarlo, tengo que hacerte el amor, en este momento – le anunció.

Pero Terry, no tenemos preservativo – declaró ella, preocupada.

Eso crees tú, siempre tengo uno por aquí, para cuando mi esposa comience a controlarme – sonrió y ella comenzó a besarlo.

Entonces ven aquí – le pidió volteándose por completo.

Y así comenzaron a besarse, deseándose a cada momento, disfrutando la libertad de Candy y viviendo el amor que le daba su esposa.

Algunos meses después…

William cuidado, despertarás a tu mami y debe descansar, hoy será la presentación ante el clan, crees que sea buena matrona.

Pues más le vale, porque la tía abuela no le cae en gracia que la suplan – advirtió Albert quien tomaba a William de los brazos de su padre y lo cargaba.

Y bueno Terry, espero que se tarden algunos años antes de encargar otro nieto – le hizo una broma.

Nieta…será niña – advirtió él.

¿Qué quieres decir? – le cuestionó abiertamente.

Nada, sólo que quiero una niña… - declaró animoso.

Candy está… ¿embarazada? – preguntó el rubio.

Aún no, pero lo estará… algún día – se fue hacia la habitación de su esposa, donde la encontró tomando su bata de baño.

Terry, me asustaste – se refugió en los brazos de su esposo.

Te amo Candy, sabes tu papá quiere otra nieto o nieta – informó el castaño a su esposa, después de besarla.

Pues tendrá que esperar, esto de tomar las riendas del clan no será fácil – le informó tranquilamente.

Es en serio… - recriminó él.

Por supuesto que es en serio, no podría con las dos cosas… - declaró ella ocultando una sonrisa traviesa.

Candy – la llamó.

Dime – ella respondió dulcemente, pero sin mirarlo.

Que sensual te ves así – le dijo cuando dejó caer la bata para ponerse crema en el pecho.

Terry hoy no, debo estar concentrada – le advirtió.

Pero… - se notaba sorprendido.

Nada, déjame arreglarme, por favor - le pidió ella, tranquilamente.

Está bien – retiró la mirada de la espalda de ella.

Pareces chiquillo, no recuerdas ¿cuándo te pusiste así? – le preguntó ella.

¿Debo hacerlo? – inquirió profusamente enojado.

Sí, debes hacerlo – le confirmó aquello.

Déjame ver – Terry comenzó a recordar, William tenía casi ya un año de vida, la última vez que le había insistido a Candy hacerle el amor tantas veces en un día era cuando… ¿estás segura? – preguntó emocionado.

Como que me conozco a mí misma…te has salido con la tuya – le sonrió mirando el espejo.

Candy, mi amor – la tomó por los hombros y la levantó en vilo. Te amo tanto y ahora más – comenzó a reír de alegría.

También te amo, tonto – le dio un dulce beso pidiéndole a su esposo que la bajase y ahora era ella quien le pedía que la hiciera suya, otra vez.

No que no querías – se burló.

Bueno, si no quieres… - se alejó un poco de su esposo.

Ven aquí tramposa, sabes que no tienes que pedírmelo – la tomó de la barbilla mordiéndola y se alejó del neceser con ella en brazos.

Te amo Terry – declaró ella entre gemidos.

Te amo más que tú y pensar que algún día perdí la cabeza por una enigmática pintura – le informó besándole el cuello.

Bueno amor no me dejarás mentir, te traía de cabeza _**"La Dama del Retrato" **_– declaró ella riéndose.


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo XXXIX**

**Epílogo**

**¿Dos por uno?**

Lady Grandchester, que bueno que llegó – Lucý su nueva mucama la ayudó a quitarse la gabardina.

Hola Lucy, qué cansada estoy, ya quiero salir de este problema – se volteó a verla y sonriéndole le señalaba el enorme vientre que ya contaba con casi ocho meses.

¿Cuál problema mi amor? – cuestionó Terry que venía entrando.

Terry…tu hija da mucha lata – se quejó la rubia con un puchero.

Bueno mi amor, dijiste casi lo mismo con William – le recordó haciendo que Candy redujera los ojos un poco puesto que no recordaba eso.

No es cierto, temo recordarte que el que dijo eso eras tú, además te recuerdo que no quiero que te pongas celoso cuando amamante a tu hija – le advirtió volteándose para recoger su bolso y la gabardina.

¿Celoso? ¿Qué es eso? Nunca me he puesto celoso cuando le diste de comer a William – le recalcó.

Ajá si claro, ni quien te crea Terry – le soltó dejándolo ahí.

Bueno, no eran celos, solo que cada vez que lo hacías te sonreía…si eso es, esa sonrisa no me la dedica a mí – instó sabiamente.

Que mentiroso eres Terry, Dios te va a castigar – lo acusó.

Pero ¿por qué Candy? Sólo que no es del todo cierto eso que dices – se sonrió ante esa aseveración.

Sí claro, ahora si me permites me voy a mi recámara, donde espero que me dejes descansar, Lucy ¿me acompañas? – llamó a Lucy quien de inmediato le dio la vuelta a Terry y salió corriendo hacia donde Candy ya se había perdido.

Si Lady Grandchester – respondió ella corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Candy, Lucy, sólo llámame Candy – repitió nuevamente.

Si La…Candy – se interrumpió.

¿Quieres que te ayude mi amor? – se interpuso en su camino.

No, quiero estar sola y descansar, ahora si me permites – lo hizo a un lado.

Pero mi amor…creo que se enojó – susurró ella.

Más bien la has hecho enojar hijo – le recriminó Eleonor.

Hola Eleonor, pues lo que dice no es cierto – se ríe alegremente, haciendo caso omiso a las acusaciones.

De verdad hijo mío, Jeremy ¿qué haces? – le cuestiona Eleonor viendo como el pequeño jala un mechón del cabello de Terry.

Nada verdad hermanito, deberías estar tomando tu siesta como William – le acaricio la mejilla al pequeño haciendo que suspirara.

Pues eso no se va a poder Terry, William está de lo más divertido con Albert y Candy tiene razón – responde su madre.

En ¿qué cosa? – se queja amargamente.

Que te ponías celoso porque le daba de comer a William – lo retó enérgicamente.

Sí, lo sé madre, pero no puedo evitarlo – responde cabizbajo.

Entonces ¿por qué la haces enojar? Un día de estos te va a dar un buen susto – le advirtió.

No lo creo, es mas voy a verla y te digo después en que concluyó todo – se salió rápidamente del regaño de su madre y se encaminó hacia la habitación de su esposa.

Sí claro, suerte Terry – alzó la mano saludándole.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? – cuestiona Albert abrazándola con delicadeza.

Candy regañó a Terry por ser celoso con la época de amamantamiento – le dijo volteándose y dándole un beso.

Y eso ¿por qué? Acaso está enfermo William – le respondió entre besos.

No, hombres… - le dijo a Albert y sonrió exasperada.

¡Eleonor, explícamelo! – le pidió el rubio.

A ver, Terry se ponía celoso de William porque cada que le daba de comer reía y bueno – quiso darle a entender.

Sólo por eso – se quejó Albert.

No es sólo por eso, ya sabes cómo se ponen los hombres cuando el centro del universo es el bebé – tuvo que profundizar más.

A poco él…no es cierto, ¿cómo cree eso? - le dijo sin poder creerlo.

Sí, ¿cómo ves? Así es de necio mi hijo – le sonrió recargando a Jeremy sobre sus piernas.

Ay Terry, en qué líos te metes – vociferó el rubio.

Candy se encontraba recostada sobre la cama y Terry llegó sigilosamente, sobresaltándola.

Hola, mi amor – la abrazó delicadamente debido a su estado.

¿Qué haces aquí Terry? – le preguntó sin voltear a mirarlo.

Nada, tienes razón Candy, pero es que fuiste sólo para mí muy poco tiempo – se quejó amargamente.

Lo sé Terry, pero en verdad quiero descansar – respondió ella.

Está bien, te dejaré sola, descansa – se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

Candy había pasado toda la tarde durmiendo, Terry llegó a su lado a media tarde, se colocó detrás de ella y recostó la cabeza un poco para no molestar a su esposa; tan sólo para sentirla cerca de su corazón, con la respiración tan acompasada que poco a poco, sin darse cuenta se había dormido, hasta que él hizo lo mismo. Ambos se habían olvidado de todos los demás, las actividades en América no habían cesado desde que se enteraron que iban a ser padres por segunda vez, este embarazo resultó agotador, dado que la bebé que aún no nacía, era completamente diferente al de William, que lejos de ser placentero en todos los sentidos fue también de mucho cuidado.

Muy entrada la noche, Candy comenzó a despertar, levantándose y dirigiéndose al sanitario, de buenas a primeras, cuando iba entrando a este, sintió una fuerte punzada en el bajo vientre, se sentía morir, era tan insoportable el dolor, que tuvo que arrodillarse para ir por ayuda, otra punzada aún más fuerte la atacó y al mismo tiempo tuvo que colocar la cabeza en el piso, respirando profundamente, no sabía si gritar o soportar el dolor que la atacaba, ahí fue cuando recibió otra punzada.

Los dolores eran más fuertes cada vez, iba camino a la cama cuando la tercera punzada llegó de repente, entonces Candy tomó su zapato y lo aventó al rostro de Terrence, pero sólo le atinó a su cabello sin lograr despertarlo; entonces se arrastró otra vez y antes de que viniera otra, le había dado en el rostro.

¿Qué rayos pasa? – preguntó el castaño enojado.

Terry – susurró con un hilo de voz.

Candy, ¿dónde estás? – preguntó al no verla en la cama.

¡Ayúdame! – soltó ella de repente.

Candy, ¿dónde estás? – pregunta nuevamente, sin terminar de despertar.

En el piso, al lado de la cama. Aaaayyyy – gritó audiblemente, haciendo que Terry despertase por fin.

Candy, ¿qué pasa? – se arrodilló tan rápido que casi se golpea el rostro con la puerta del baño.

Contracciones Terry, muy fuertes – se quejó la rubia agarrándose el enorme vientre.

Espera, llamaré a mi madre. Eleonor, mamá ¿dónde estás? – gritó buscándola en cada habitación.

Aquí en la sala, ¿pasa algo? – cuestionó ella al notar la actitud de su hijo.

Es Candy, tiene contracciones – la apuró colocando la mano en su espalda.

¿Qué cosa? – corrió hasta la habitación de la rubia menor.

Aprisa y deja de preguntar – la instó.

Candy, hija, ¿cada cuánto son las contracciones? – cuestiona Eleonor preocupada por el rostro cansado de Candy.

Ahhh cada cuatro minutos, llévenme al hospital – pide la rubia preocupada.

Has dicho cuatro minutos, espera, Terry manda por Mary – se levanta y le pide a su hijo que vaya por la cocinera.

¿La vas atender aquí? – le preguntó el castaño.

No hay de otra Terry, si no la atendemos ambos pueden morir, ve por la cocinera – lo apuró ya que quedaba poco tiempo

Pero madre – intentó interrumpirla.

Ahora… - Eleonor lo reprendió con la mirada, lo cual hizo que el castaño corriera hacia la cocina mientras su rubia madre se hincaba delante de la rubia menor. Candy ponme atención, respira profundo y me avisas cuando sientas otra, Albert trae una manta y colócala debajo del cuerpo de Candy, pero con cuidado, ahora déjame quitarte la pijama porque necesitaremos tener libre esta parte…Albert si es difícil para ti ver a Candy desnuda puedes salir, me quedo con Candy, Mary y Terry. ¿A ti te molesta Candy? - mientras ordenaba sabía que era importante tener calma, ya que si ponía nerviosa a su nuera podría apresurar las contracciones, además debía considerar la intimidad de Candy con la presencia de su padre en ese lugar.

Eleonor ahí viene…otra, ¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! – Candy ya no pudo contestar, las contracciones ya no eran tan espaciadas.

No me molesta, me quedaré, aprieta mi mano hija – le pidió Albert a la rubia.

Eleonor, mi señora, ¿qué pasa? – Mary entró rápidamente a la habitación.

Mary, aprisa, ve cuanto tiene de dilatación Candy – Eleonor se levantó, haciéndole un espacio a Mary.

¿Dará a luz aquí? – cuestionó Terry.

Mary aprisa, las contracciones ya son muy rápidas, temo que en cualquier momento dé a luz – le comentó Eleonor a Albert.

Veamos, ¿cómo esta? Desde ¿cuándo sucede esto? Ésta niña ya está muy dilata, señora – Mary miró a Eleonor un tanto impresionada.

Candy tiene poco con los dolores – le respondió sin saber más que ella.

Ahí viene otra, ¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! – le apretó la mano a Albert.

Y ¿Terry? – le preguntó a Mary.

Terry está llamando al médico – le contestó observando la situación y pensando lo que necesitaría. Mi señora, ahora es el momento, tráigame un poco de alcohol y toallas – le pidió con urgencia.

Enseguida, Mary ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó claramente.

La cabeza se está asomando – alzó la voz.

Tan pronto – susurró ella.

Sí – la observó por segundos, sabía que tenían que actuar rápido.

¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó cuando regresó trayendo las toallas y el alcohol.

Mis instrumentos, debemos actuar con cautela – sonrió y se levantó por una solución café.

Sí, en qué te ayudo – preguntó ansiosa.

Mi señora, señor William, tomen cada lado de Candy, los necesitará – les apretó las manos cuando ellos ya lo habían hecho.

Mamá, el médico viene rápido. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacen? – gritó enojado Terry.

Ya viene el bebé, está asomando la cabeza – gritó Mary, llamando la atención de todos, haciendo que Terry se arrodillara ahí, frente a su esposa, observando la forma en cómo la cabecita de su lindo bebé estaba apareciendo.

Mi niña, comencemos, estás lista – le preguntó a Candy, notando un leve asentimiento. Bueno, uno, dos, tres, puja – le pidió a Candy, sabía lo que venía, el primer parto había sido difícil, ya que no se acordaba de todo.

¡Aaaaahhhhh! – gritó Candy por el esfuerzo.

Respira Candy, puja – pidió Eleonor.

¡Aaaaahhhhhh! – volvió a gritar con todo el dolor que la contracción conlleva.

Una vez más Candy, ya falta poco – le aseguró tomándola de las rodillas.

Uno, dos, tres, puja… - le pidió ella una vez más.

¡Aaaaahhhhh! – volvió a gritar.

Ya salieron los brazos, puja otra vez, es el último – le aseguró sonriéndole.

¡Aaaaaahhhhh! – al fin había salido el cuerpecito.

Ya está afuera, es niño Candy, ¡felicidades! – le dio un apretón a su rodilla y envolvió con una mantita al niño, mientras Candy depositaba la cabeza en el suelo.

Mi niña, es un lindo niño, mi señora quiere cargarlo y colocarlo sobre algunas mantas, por favor – le pidió a la llorosa abuela, quien tomó al pequeño para después levantarse y colocarlo en la cama, arropándolo con las mantas que Albert tuvo a bien sacar del closet momentos antes.

Sí Mary, míralo Terry, es igualito a Candy pero tiene tus ojos – le explicó cuando su retoño se levanto para ayudarla a limpiarlo.

Mi niña la voy a limpiar, así que con mucho cuidado muévase un poco hacia aquí – le pidió Mary a Candy mientras la ayudaba a moverse.

No puedo… - susurró con pausas.

Señor Albert, la puede ayudar – le pidió al rubio, entendiendo la situación.

¡Aaaaaayyyyy! – comenzó a gritar nuevamente.

Candy ¿por qué gritas? – se alarmó Eleonor.

Tengo otra contracción – susurró.

¿Qué quieres decir con otra contracción? – se hincó Terry preocupado.

Ya llegó el doctor, señor Terry – informó Dorothy haciéndolo pasar.

Sí Dorothy, gracias – dijeron algunos de los presentes mientras hacía reverencia y saludaba.

A ver ¿cómo está la señora más bella de esta casa? ¡Hola Mary! Por lo que veo la has limpiado ya – se sacó la gabardina, bufanda y fue al sanitario para lavarse las manos.

En eso estaba doctor Martin, pero la señora dice que ha tenido otra contracción – le informó Mary con tono de preocupación.

¿Cómo es posible? Veamos, páseme unos guantes – le pidió el doctor Martin a Mary.

Sí doctor, aquí están – Mary se los extendió.

Mary aprisa, prepárate, viene otro – le avisó cuando al hacerle el tacto sintió otra cabeza.

¿Otro? – exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

¿Quieres decir otro bebé? – apuró Terry.

Sí otro, rápido, Candy respira y después pujas a mi cuenta – le pidió a la rubia haciendo que suspirara.

No tengo fuerzas – respondió ella cansada.

Pues sácalas de dónde quieras, este bebé tiene que salir ya – le soltó repentinamente Martin sorprendiendo a todos allí.

Estoy muy cansada – repitió.

¿Quieres que muera? – tenía que decirlo, Candy de repente se le estaba acobardando.

No…- se enojó con él.

Entonces a mi cuenta, uno, dos, tres, puja Candy – le contó y le solicitó un esfuerzo más.

¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! – era imposible contradecirlo, en ese justo momento tuvo otra contracción.

Ya salió la cabeza, bien hecho recupera la fuerza, señor Andley colóquese detrás de su hija y señor Grandchester hale una pierna mientras Mary hala la otra, ahora sí a mi cuenta Candy respira. Uno, dos, tres, puja, puja, puja, puja… - le instó convincente o al menos lo más que podía.

¡Aaaahhhh! – gritó ella.

Eso es todo, ya puede descansar, ¡felicitaciones Candy! Eres mamá de una linda niña, ¡has tenido mellizos! – le dio algunas palmaditas en su sonrosada mejilla.

¡Mellizos! ¿Son dos? – preguntó Terry alarmado.

Sí, son dos, felicitaciones Terry – lo felicitó Martin. Mary puedes limpiarla por favor, después los pesare y esperaremos hasta que Flammy llegue para las pruebas de nacimiento.

Sí doctor Martin – obedeció Mary.

Limpiaremos a la señora y después la dejaremos descansar, el parto ha sido agotador – les informó a los presentes.

¿No es necesario que vaya al hospital? – sugirió Mary.

No, Mary hiciste un buen trabajo – la felicito quitándose los guantes de látex y abrazándola.

¿Puedo quedarme con ella y con mis hijos? – preguntó Terry besando la frente de Candy.

Con ella sí, con los bebés no, primero tengo que revisarlos y después se los pasaré señor Grandchester – le respondió a Terry.

Está bien, iré a verlos cuando haya terminado aquí – le comentó Terry.

Sí señor Grandchester, a ver señora bonita, le retiraremos las placentas y después la cambiaremos de lugar – le dijo poniéndose nuevamente otro par de guantes.

Gracias, tengo mucho sueño – le dijo unos momentos antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Lo sé Candy, pero debemos limpiar dentro de la matriz, Mary alcánzame esa bandeja y trae agua caliente y cuéntame Candy, no te diste cuenta ¿cuándo comenzaron las contracciones? – el doctor Martin quiso saber de ello, ya que se le había hecho extraño lo que Mary le había comentado.

No, de hecho estaba durmiendo y me levanté para dirigirme al baño, ahí fue cuando me dio una contracción muy fuerte y desperté a Terry con un zapato – le contaba entre bostezos cuando sonrió ligeramente.

¿Con un zapato, dices? – le preguntó un tanto divertido haciendo que Terry frunciera el ceño.

Sí, se lo aventé, puede creerlo – soltó una sutil risa.

¡Ah vaya! Le ha dolido la cabeza supongo señor Grandchester – Martin le sonrió a un molesto Terry de la confianza que existía entre su esposa y el doctor Martin.

No lo sé – le respondió Candy en confidencia.

Mary llama al señor Andley, para que pase a Candy a la cama y pueda dormir un rato – le pidió a Mary amablemente.

Sí doctor, señor Andley puede entrar – le solicitó Mary haciéndolo pasar e indicándole lo que tenía que hacer.

Candy cayó profundamente en un sueño largo, el parto había sido bastante difícil para ella ya que nadie se esperaba que tuviese mellizos, y eso era obvio, se hacia los ultrasonidos de rutina, pero nunca quisieron saber el sexo del bebé. Aunque resultaba contradictorio, normalmente en los ultrasonidos logran verse ambos corazones de los fetos, entonces por que no aparecían.

Tiempo después…

William – dijo el bebé que se encontraba debajo de un árbol en una cunita dorada.

Dijo mi nombre, dijo mi nombre, papá Mary Anne dijo mi nombre – saltaba William alrededor de ésta.

¿Qué cosa dice Mary Anne? William – preguntó Eleonor acariciando la cabecita de su nieto que ya contaba con casi tres.

No lo sé, pero se le ve muy feliz – comentó Albert que sonreía ante la cara de felicidad de su nieto.

En serio que sí se le ve feliz – sonrió Eleonor aún sin entender nada.

Mira, intenta cargar a Mary Anne, ¿dónde estarán Candy y Terry? – le preguntó el rubio a su esposa.

No lo sé, será mejor que vayamos a ver dónde metió esta vez Jeremy a Albert – sugirió la rubia a su esposo.

Es cierto, no los he visto desde el almuerzo – se extraño y rascó la mejilla al no saber dónde estaban los vastagos de ambos y se fueron a buscarlos.

Después de un rato, Candy y Terry por fin aparecieron.

William, William baja a Mary Anne es muy pesada para ti – llegó justo cuando William trataba de sacar de su cuna a su hermana.

Papá, mamá, lo dijo – gritó el niño muy feliz y entusiasmado.

¿Qué dijo mi pequeño? ¿Alguien dijo algo? – preguntó Candy.

Dijo mi nombre – soltó el niño sin interrumpirse como era típico en William.

Dijo tu nombre mi pequeño William, Candy ¿por qué no dijo el mío? – reclamó Terry molesto.

No comencemos señor Duque – le reprendió.

Aún no me nombran Duque, Candy – advirtió el castaño.

Pero no tardarán, yo lo sé – Candy sonrió y le dio un beso.

Sí señor duque – repitió su retoño que se había abrazado a sus piernas.

William tú también – lo cargo y se lo comió a besos.

Sí, mami lo dice – reafirmó eso sin miramientos haciendo que Candy soltara una risa.

Se parece a ti – le comentó Terry a Candy.

Lo sé Terry, lo sé – asintió ella.

¡Ey chicos! ¿Qué sucede? – gritó Albert desde la puerta de la Mansión Andley.

De ¿qué cosa? – pregunta Terry ocultando su molestia.

¿Qué tanto habla William? – pregunta Eleonor cuando está más cerca.

Nada, sólo que Mary Anne dijo su primera palabra y Terry está enfadado porque no fue "papa" prácticamente – explicó Candy riéndose en la cara de su esposo.

¿Ah no? Jeremy dijo mamá y como un mes después papá – explicó Eleonor observando a su rubio reír también.

William dijo Terry y ya sabes que no le hizo mucha gracia, pero Mary Anne mencionó a William, ya sabes, mi amado esposo quiere ser el centro de atención de los chicos – le explicó el enfado de su esposo.

Ya veo, ni modos yerno, tu hijo te ganó – se burló Albert.

Papá deja de molestarlo – le pidió Candy a su padre, frunciendo el ceño.

Albert no sigas con eso – advirtió Eleonor por su parte y al mismo tiempo Terry salió enfadado cuando le puso a William entre los brazos a su madre.

Ya ves, te dije que lo dejaras – se enojó Candy para salir detrás suyo.

Yo ¿qué?…¡qué delicado! Espera Terry, vamos hombre no lo tomes así – le pidió Albert a Terry cuando lo vio entrar a la casa.

Será mejor hablar en otro momento abuelo – Candy se detuvo para parar en seco a su padre y al mismo tiempo ambos dijeron.

Candy, Terry no comiencen, vamos Eleonor, si no esto nunca acabará – exclamó cuando fue detenido por Eleonor.

Terry, espera – le pidió Candy a su esposa.

¿Qué quieres? – se volteo rápidamente y la tomó del brazo para halarla hacia su cuerpo, que la deseaba y deseaba pegarla al de él.

Sólo era un broma – contestó temblando ante esa cercanía.

¡Con que una broma no! Pues esto no es una broma – arrebatadamente se acerco a sus labios y comenzó a besarla vorazmente.

Terry… dijo ella sin mirarlo, solo observaba la forma de sus labios y a su cuerpo por desearla tanto.

¿Qué cosa? A mí me gusta más esta broma – sonrió y volvió a besarla.

A mí también – no rebatió nada.

Candy – susurró en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo.

Dime – contestó besando su cuello, ese roce produjo un sensual sentir en Terry.

¿Dónde está el retrato que nos regalo Henriette? Se supone que llegó junto con el de la Dama hace una semana – cuestionó el castaño sonriente mientras seguía un camino de besos en el rostro de su esposa hasta llegar al cuello, haciéndola suspirar.

Está guardado muy cerca de tu corazón – respondió ella cuando Terry tomó un seno entre sus manos.

Te necesito Candy, ahora – Terry se dirigió con su esposa a la biblioteca, cargándola, haciéndole una vez más el amor.

Después de pasado el medio día Candy y Terry se encontraban entre los almohadones que él había colocado frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca, Candy se encontraba recargada en el pecho de Terry, amándose como el primer día, la rubia levantó el rostro cuando oyó las voces de todos afuera, sonrió y volvió a besar a Terry.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? – preguntó él al sentir los labios de su esposa sonreír.

Nuestros padres están jugando con los niños, tenemos tres niños maravillosos – respondió ella volviéndolo a besar.

Si mi amor, son bellísimos – respondió él cuando la abrazaba de la cintura. Candy – la llamó.

Sí – respondió en corto.

Sabes tienes razón querida – le iba a confirmar lo que ella había dicho cuando comenzaron los juegos románticos.

¿En qué cosa? – quiso saber.

En que siempre te he tenido muy cerca de mí y de mi corazón – la tomo de la cintura besándola y depositándola para hacerla suya nuevamente, cada vez más y amándola como él sabía que podía hacerlo; haciéndolo a sabiendas que Candy se sentía más que amada y que los hijos que tendría con él eran fruto de ese amor nacido por un sólo retrato.

**FIN**

**¡Hola chicas! Por fin la acabé, ahorita tuve que votar trabajo y pendientes de todo tipo para terminarlo, ya saben cuando llega la inspiración hay que aprovechar, que linda es la vida cuando uno más de tus proyectos renace de las cenizas, jojojo. Exagerada verdad, pero no inventen la última vez que escribí…mmm ya no recuerdo cuando fue.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si Candida por fin la termine, espero sus comentarios finales y muchísimas gracias a todas mis bellas amigas de Centinelas y anexos por seguir mi historia.**

**Pathya**


	50. Chapter 50

Hola chicas bellas, hablando de la Dama del Retrato les comento que puede llegara a tener algunas inconsistencias porque si no mal recuerdan en esas épocas también estaba escribiendo Un amor que no entiende de Pasiones en sus inicios. Quizás se me hayan pasado algunas cosas, las cuales aclaro rápidamente:

1. Las edades de los protagonistas. Cuando puse que Albert tenía 40 no exactamente me refería al número como tal, aunque nunca lo aclaré, si Albert iba a ser padre a los 14, solo fue una referencia de que aún dependían de sus familias para mantenerse y que ellos sinceramente no sabían hacer nada. Si calculamos que se conocieron a los 14, jugaron por un año y cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada tendría casi 16, mas el año de embarazo, tendrían 17, la edad adulta no es a los 18 sino a los 21, así que ella todavía estaría sujeta a su padre como era común en ese entonces. Joe y Albert tendrían más o menos 36 años.

Por otro lado, aquí Terry es 8 años más grande que Candy, si tiene 28, aunque en la caricatura nos manejan que es un chico dos años mayor que ella por lo que tendría 23, eso si de plano que bueno, se me fueron los pies, lo correcto era decir que Terry era mayor que Candy por dos años por lo que Eleonor tendría 39, claramente mayor que Albert.

2. Los primeros capítulos ven a un Terry apurado, si así es la trama porque supone que el retrato es mágico, pero si se dan cuenta solo sucede en lo que Terry respecta dado que desde que tomó el ducado se ha vuelto como su padre, dejando todos los vicios a un lado por su papel desempeñado. Era urgente un cambio, lo rápido de las secuencias se debe a que de alguna forma él queda impresionado con la mujer del retrato, madame Clawson no le aclara nada y sobretodo siempre estuvo muy cerca de él desde chiquillos por Tom y Jimmy, pero como nunca convivió con ellos, pues no la conoció. Aunque aquí Terry ere monógamo, aún tenía amantes, no dejando del todo la rectitud de su padre, ya que este no había sucumbido al matrimonio porque Eleonor no lo había siquiera presionado a casarse por que debía, sino porque él quería que amara. Si se dan cuenta todo sucede rápido y se calma cuando Albert la presenta a la sociedad. Aunque para mi 50 capítulos han sido demasiados, se imaginan si lo hubiese llevado a ustedes con toda la calma...Wow hubieran sido como 70, siendo sinceras hay novelas que si he visto que llevan 120 capítulos y una así le pierdes el hilo, porque no es la única que lees, yo consideré que el ritmo de esta estaba bien y cincuenta capítulos fue demasiado cuando a la mitad de esta estaba escribiendo UAQNEDP. No quise tardarme tanto con esta como me tarde en la anterior, que fueron dos años. Pero si, gracias por recordarme que debo de poner más atención en el tiempo cuando escriba.

Gracias


End file.
